Im Schatten des Krieges
by Sanny12
Summary: AU Was wäre wenn... Lily und James Potter haben Albus Dumbledores Angebot Geheimniswahrer zu werden angenommen. Phönixorden u Ministerium kämpfen gegen Voldemort. Mit Sirius, Remus, den Longbottoms, Snape, OCs, Harry uvm
1. Trailer

Inhalt: AU Diese FF beginnt 1981, Lily und James leben. England wird von Voldemort und seinen Todessern bedroht und die Auroren und der Phönixorden kämpfen gegen ihn.

James und Lily haben Dumbledores Angebot Geheimniswahrer zu werden angenommen, ebenso wie Frank und Alice Longbottom. Deshalb ist es für Todesser oder Voldemort selbst vollkommen unmöglich sie anzugreifen, solange sie sich in ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow befinden.

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith und Sarah Smith sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Trailer**

Schwarzer Bildschirm, alles ist still, dann erklingt das Knistern von Feuer, ein Bild wird sichtbar, und eine Stimme erklingt

Stimme (weiblich): Glück ist überall, 

James sitzt gemeinsam mit Lily vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, er streicht sanft mit der Hand über ihren dicken Bauch während der kleine Harry auf dem Teppich vor ihnen mit Bausteinen spielt

Szenen Wechsel

Molly und Arthur Weasley sitzen im Wohnzimmer im Fuchsbau, ein kleines Baby liegt in Mollys Armen

Stimme: doch der Krieg droht alles zu zerstören... 

James rennt durch das halb zerstörte Hogsmeade, duckt sich um einem grünen Lichtblitz zu entgehen

Stimme:** ...denn er nimmt den Menschen das wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.**

„Sie kann nicht tot sein," brüllt eine junge Frau Sirius an „so sieht doch kein Toter aus, so vollkommen unverletzt!"

Stimme: Doch es gibt Hoffnung... 

„Entweder Harry oder Neville wird die Macht haben Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen."

Stimme:** ...und selbst in den dunkelsten Zeiten gibt es etwas Glück...**

„Sieh mal Harry das ist deine kleine Schwester Lucy," erklärt James während er seinen kleinen Sohn hochhebt.

Szenen Wechsel

Sirius und die junge Frau die ihn in der anderen Szene angeschrieen hat sitzen im Wohnzimmer der Potters „Sarah und ich werden heiraten."

Szenen Wechsel

Ein unbekannter Mann der mit einer Frau zusammen auf einem Sofa sitzt und ihr zärtlich etwas ins Ohr flüstert, die Frau lächelt und murmelt „Ich bin auch glücklich."

Stimme:** ...welches man schätzen sollte...**

Sirius, in einem schwarzen Anzug, tanzt mit Sarah, die ein weißes Hochzeitskleid trägt. „Ich kann kaum glauben das ich so glücklich bin." Sirius lächelt, „Genieß es, wer weiß wie lange das Glück uns treu ist."

Stimme: ...denn Glück ist vergänglich... 

Die Frau die zuvor mit dem Mann auf dem Sofa saß liegt auf der Straße und starrt mit leeren Augen zum Himmel neben ihr kniet ein kleines, vielleicht fünf Jahre altes Mädchen das weint „Mummy du musst aufstehen, bitte!"

Szenen Wechsel

„Wann wird Mum wieder gesund Dad?" fragt Lucy, die sich an James Hand festhält und ihn aus großen, grünen Augen ansieht. James atmet tief durch und sagt dann, „ich weiß es nicht Lucy, ich weiß nicht ob sie wieder gesund wird."

Stimme: ...in einer Zeit des Kriegs, in der Hoffnung das einzige ist was dir bleibt, 

Eine Frau sitzt auf einem Mauerrest, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt „warum sollen wir überhaupt noch kämpfen, wofür Remus?" „Wir kämpfen für die, die uns etwas bedeuten und für die Hoffnung, dass der Krieg irgendwann endet." „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch hoffen kann." Remus greift nach den Schultern der Frau, schüttelt sie leicht. „Wenn wir die Hoffnung aufgeben hat Voldemort schon gewonnen, weil Hoffnung manchmal alles ist, was uns bleibt!"

Stimme:** in der Hoffnung zu den wenigen Dinge zählt, die dich vom Aufgeben abhalten.**

„Ich kann nicht mehr," Harrys Stimme ist rau, als er dies sagt. „Es wird alles gut gehen, wenn wir nur die Hoffnung nicht verlieren und weitermachen," erklärt Hermine.

Stimme: **Doch manchmal sind es gerade solche Zeiten die dir zeigen, was im Leben das wichtigste ist...**

Lucy und Harry sitzen nebeneinander unter einem Baum „Wenn ich keine Freunde und keine Familie hätte, die ich Liebe, hätte ich den ganzen Scheiß längst aufgegeben," erklärt Harry seiner kleinen Schwester. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir da sind," sagt Lucy.

Stimme:** denn nichts ist so Kostbar wie echte Freundschaft, Liebe und Vertrauen, die Vorraussetzung für Beides,**

„Unsere Freundschaft ist so kostbar, wie kaum etwas anderes auf dieser Welt," erklärt Nicole und sieht James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Jane, Alice und Frank an, „also last uns darauf anstoßen." Alle heben ihre Sektgläser, „Auf unsere Freundschaft," sagen alle im Chor.

Szenen Wechsel

„Vergiss nicht das ich dich über alles Liebe," flüstert Sirius Sarah zu. „Wie sollte ich das vergessen, das für mich das Kostbarste auf der Welt ist.

Stimme:** doch du musst wachsam sein, denn falsches Vertrauen bringt größere Gefahren mit sich als alles andere...**

Vermummte Gestalten richten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Lucy. „Verdammte scheiße was soll das?" schreit sie und ihre Stimme klingt panisch.

Szenen Wechsel

Remus steht einem Mann in Todesserkutte gegenüber, dem Mann ist die Maske verrutscht und man erkennt Peters Gesicht. „Du mieser kleiner Verräter," Remus Stimme ist eiskalt, „wie konntest du das tun?"

Stimme:** Wie wirst du handeln, wenn der Krieg seine Schatten wirft?**

James reibt sich müde mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, vor ihm liegt ein Tagesprophet, die Überschrift auf der Titelseite lautet _Sie-wissen-schon-wer geht immer weiter, der Schatten des Krieges fällt jetzt auch auf Frankreich_ „Wir müssen diesen Mistkerl aufhalten."

Stimme: **Wirst du bestehen, auch wenn es unmöglich scheint?**

Voldemort, kalt lächelnd, „du hast schon verloren, bevor du überhaupt beginnst gegen mich zu kämpfen." Dann beginnt er grausam zu lachen.

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, dann wird langsam eine rote Schrift eingeblendet 

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**ab 4. Februar bei Schrift wird langsam wieder Ausgeblendet, alles wird schwarz**

Stimme (diesmal Voldemorts): Du hast keine Chance

Dann zuckt ein grüner Blitz über den Bildschirm, Voldemort lacht und alles wird endgültig schwarz.

AN: Okay, das war der Trailer. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst und schreibt was ihr davon haltet, aber seid bitte nicht zu streng und lest die FF auch wenn der Trailer mist ist, das ist der erste den ich geschrieben habe. Das erste Kapitel werde ich am Samstag online stellen.

Also, bis dann

Sanny


	2. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

Inhalt: AU Diese FF beginnt 1981, Lily und James leben. England wird von Voldemort und seinen Todessern bedroht und die Auroren und der Phönixorden kämpfen gegen ihn.

James und Lily haben Dumbledores Angebot Geheimniswahrer zu werden angenommen, ebenso wie Frank und Alice Longbottom. Deshalb ist es für Todesser oder Voldemort selbst vollkommen unmöglich sie anzugreifen, solange sie sich in ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow befinden.

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**---------------------------------------**

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 1**

**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn**

---------------------------------------

„Lily wo ist mein Umhang?" brüllte James.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" kam die Antwort seiner Frau aus der Küche eine Etage tiefer.

„Verdammt ich komm zu spät ins Büro," fluchte James.

„Ich hab dir vor einer Stunde schon gesagt, dass du aufstehen sollst aber du musstest ja unbedingt liegen bleiben, selber Schuld!"

James Antwort war ein lang gezogener Schmerzensschrei, der daher kam, dass er mit dem Fuß gegen die Kommode im Flur gestoßen war, gleich darauf erklang auch aus dem Kinderzimmer Geschrei. James stöhnte auf, nicht auch das noch, Harry schlief doch höchstens seit zwei Stunden.

Lily die natürlich ebenfalls den Schrei ihres Sohnes gehört hatte kam so schnell es ging die Treppe hoch, allerdings war ihr Tempo momentan nicht gerade das schnellste, aber das war nun mal so wenn man schwanger war und nur noch ein par Wochen bis zur Entbindung hatte. Als sie endlich im Zimmer ihres Sohnes war hatte dieser bereits aufgehört zu weinen und schmiegte sich zufrieden in die Arme seines Vaters.

„Gib ihn mir James, du musst dich beeilen, sonst kommst du wirklich zu spät ins Ministerium."

James überreichte ihr den kleinen, welcher allerdings nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee war denn er fing leise an zu wimmern. James schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er auch endlich seinen Umhang fand. Fünf Minuten später verabschiedete er sich mit einem sanften Kuss von seiner Frau und stieg in den Kamin, von wo aus er mit einem „Zaubereiministerium," verschwand.

Lily ging mit ihrem Sohn im Arm in die Küche, wo sie Harry erst einmal in seinen Hochstuhl setzte. Die Küche von Godric's Hollow hatte helle, weiße Wände und der Boden war weiß gefliest. Der Esstisch und die darum stehenden Stühle waren aus Buchenholz gefertigt und die Stühle hatten weiße Sitzpolster. Auch die Schränke waren aus Buchenholz. Harry quengelte schon wieder was wohl bedeutete das er Hunger hatte.

Seufzend, stellte Lily einen Topf auf den Herd und begann Harrys Brei zu kochen. Natürlich wäre es schneller gegangen wenn sie das ganze mit Zauberei gemacht hätte, aber Lily, die ja nun mal Muggelgeboren war, war der Meinung, dass man bei der Zubereitung von Nahrungsmitteln lieber auf Magie verzichten sollte und bei der Nahrung ihres Sohnes achtete sie darauf ganz besonders.

Als der Brei (eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Früchten) fertig war füllte sie ihn auf einen Teller und begann ihren Sohn zu füttern.

Eine Eule segelte in die Küche, sie trug einen Tagespropheten am Bein. Harry klatschte begeistert in die Hände als die Eule vor ihm auf dem Hochstuhl landete. Lily die gerade mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs das Geschirr dazu gebracht hatte in die Schränke zu fliegen, wandte sich um. Als sie die Eule erblickte, nahm sie dieser den Tagespropheten ab und steckte ein par Knuts in den Lederbeutel am Bein der Eule. Harry quietschte erfreut, als seine Mutter ihn aus dem Hochstuhl hob und mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Dort legte sie Harry auf seine Krabbeldecke setzte sich aufs Sofa und begann die Zeitung zu lesen.

---------------------------------------

James hetzte den Gang entlang, vielleicht war er noch pünktlich, vielleicht musste er sich keine von Mad-Eyes reden über Pünktlichkeit anhören. Als er schlitternd vor der Bürozelle stehen blieb das er sich mit seinem besten Freund Sirius teilte holte er tief Luft, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„James, na endlich," erklang Mad-Eyes Stimme.

James stöhnte auf.

„Du und Sirius ihr habt heute den Job den Minister zu bewachen."

„Nein, bitte nicht!"

„Glaub mir ich würde zwei meiner besten Auroren nicht für so einen Unsinn einplanen aber der Minister hat ausdrücklich verlangt das ihr Beide das macht."

„Na da bleibt uns ja nicht viel anderes übrig," war Sirius einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Warum warst du heute eigentlich so spät?" fragte Sirius James als sie ein par Minuten später alleine in ihrem Büro waren.

Fudge, der neue Minister, kam erst um neun Uhr, so dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatten, in der sie Berichte fertig schreiben konnten.

„Verschlafen," war James Antwort, „ich sag dir, ich bin so was von froh wenn das wieder aufhört, Harry schreit die halbe Nacht rum. Er hat heute Nacht vielleicht vier Stunden geschlafen und davon gerade mal zwei am Stück. Als ich gegangen bin hat er schon wieder geschrieen."

„Herzliches Beileid Prongs, du weißt ja, wenn du's nicht mehr aushältst, bei mir ist immer Platz." „Nettes Angebot, aber ich denke Lily würde mir den Kopf abschlagen, außerdem bin ich ganz zufrieden und ich denke mal auch diese Phase geht vorbei."

Sirius nickte, dann beugte er sich über einen Bericht den er am Vortag begonnen hatte und schrieb ihn zuende.

---------------------------------------

Lily hatte sich gerade eine Kanne Tee gekocht und sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Harry war zum Glück wieder eingeschlafen und lag jetzt in der Wiege unter dem Fenster (sie hatte vor ein par Wochen beschlossen das es sinnvoll wäre eine Wiege im Wohnzimmer zu haben, damit sie, wenn Harry schrie nicht immer nach oben laufen musste.)

Sie hatte gerade begonnen die erste Seite ihres neuen Buches zu lesen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wegen des Klingelns war Lily etwas verwirrt, denn soweit sie wusste waren um diese Zeit alle ihre Bekannten arbeiten. Umso mehr freute es sie das ihre Freundin Nicole Smith vor der Tür stand. Nicole und Lily kannten sich bereits seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts, allerdings war Nicole in Ravenclaw gewesen und die Beiden hatten sich erst in ihrem fünften Jahr, in dem sie Beide Vertrauensschülerinnen gewesen waren angefreundet. Nicole war etwa einen Meter fünfundsiebzig groß und schlank, sie hatte blonde, lockige Haare die etwas über die Schultern reichten und grau-blaue Augen, außerdem war sie meist recht blass.

„Hey Nicole was machst du denn hier, ich dachte du hast heute eine Verhandlung," begrüßte Lily ihre Freundin überrascht.

„Hallo Lily ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen," gab Nicole grinsend zurück.

Lily lachte und bat Nicole dann herein.

„Also, was führt dich hierher, hattest du nicht gesagt das heute die Verhandlung von einem Todesser ist, wie hieß er noch mal, Gray richtig" fragte Lily noch mal, als die Beiden zusammen im Wohnzimmer.

Nicole trank gerade einen Schluck Tee und nickte dann, „ja so hieß er."

„Und?"

„Entweder er wollte absolut nicht nach Askaban oder jemand hatte Angst dass er irgendwelche Informationen ausplaudert, wobei ich eher letzteres vermute."

„Tot?" fragte Lily, obwohl das ja eigentlich klar war.

Ein düsteres nicken war die Antwort. Nicole war Anwältin und vertrat meist die Anklagen des Ministeriums. Ihr machte diese Arbeit Spaß, außerdem tat sie etwas gegen die Todesser und Voldemort, allerdings brachte diese Arbeit auch gefahren mit sich, dadurch das sie mit dafür sorgte das Todesser nach Askaban kamen machte sie sich selbst zu einem Ziel, allerdings hielt das Nicole nicht davon ab ihren Beruf weiter auszuüben („Mir macht dieser Job Spaß und wenn ich etwas gegen diesen Bastard tun kann um so besser, im Krieg muss man gewisse Risiken eingehen.")

„Das ist schon der siebte in diesem Jahr," erklärte Nicole bitter, „ehrlich Voldemort scheint zu viele Leute zu haben wenn er sie jetzt schon umbringen lässt."

„Ja es sieht so aus und wir haben dafür viel zu wenig Leute," stellte Lily wütend fest.

„Die wirklich gefährlichen sind die denen wir nichts nachweisen können, so wie die Malfoys, ich meine jeder weis das Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist, aber er hat viel zu viel Geld und Einfluss als das er nicht dafür sorgen könnte das Beweise gegen ihn vernichtet werden können und dass das so gut klappt, liegt daran das dieses ganze verdammte Ministerium korrupt ist, sieh dir nur mal Fudge an, ich frag mich sowieso wer diesen Deppen gewählt hat."

Nicole war immer lauter geworden und Lily warf einen besorgten Blick zur Wiege, inständig hoffend das Harry nicht wach wurde.

„Du hast ja recht," wandte sie sich nun an ihre Freundin, „aber versuch demnächst etwas leiser zu sprechen, ich möchte nicht das Harry aufwacht, wenn er wieder anfängt zu schreien werde ich nämlich noch wahnsinnig."

„Tut mir leid," gab Nicole leicht zerknirscht zurück.

„Schon gut, es ist nur er schreit in letzter Zeit andauernd, er bekommt nämlich immer noch Zähne und deshalb schläft er auch kaum."

„Ihr ärmsten, das muss wirklich ätzend sein, ich kann mich noch dunkel erkennen das Sarah auch oft geschrieen hat als sie ihre ersten Zähne bekam." Sarah war Nicoles vier Jahre jüngere Schwester, Lily kannte sie allerdings nur vom sehen, denn Nicole war Muggelgeboren und ihre Schwester Sarah war keine Hexe und hatte somit auch nicht Hogwarts besucht.

„Wie lange dauert es eigentlich noch bis zur Geburt?" fragte Nicole nun mit einem Blick auf Lilys Bauch.

„Etwa zwei Wochen," antwortete Lily, „ich bin froh, wenn die Schwangerschaft vorbei ist, zum Schluss ist es wirklich lästig, man kann sich kaum noch bewegen und kriegt Rückenschmerzen."

„Und Fressattacken," fügte Nicole hinzu, sie hatte sich von allen am meisten darüber amüsiert, dass Lily während der Schwangerschaft liebend gerne Nuss-Nougatcreme mit Käse aß.

Lily warf ihr für diesen Kommentar einen bösen Blick zu.

„Stimmt doch," verteidigte sich Nicole.

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles mögliche, bis Nicole erklärte das sie gehen müsse, weil später wahrscheinlich noch eine Verhandlung Stadtfinden würde.

---------------------------------------

James und Sirius gingen gemeinsam hinunter ins Atrium, von wo aus sie nach Godric's Hollow flohen wollten, denn James war der Meinung das sie dort etwas zu essen kriegen würden.

„Meine Güte, das war ein Vormittag, wenn ich noch mal für Fudge eingeteilt werde kündige ich, das ist mein voller ernst," schimpfte Sirius.

„Und nach der Pause noch mal der gleiche Mist," sagte James und seufzte schwer.

James hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung, Lily hatte gekocht, allerdings nur neuen Brei für Harry. Sie selbst aß wieder einmal eins von ihren geliebten Käsebroten mit Nuss-Nougatcreme.

James gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss als er mit Sirius in Godric's Hollow ankam. Sirius hob Harry aus seinem Hochstuhl und verstrubbelte seine Haare, was ihn zum Lachen brachte.

„Und wie war euer Tag bis jetzt?" fragte Lily die Beiden neugierig.

Sirius stöhnte nur gequält während James ein „furchtbar," ausstieß. Lily sah die Beiden fragend an.

„Wir wurden in Fudges Leibgarde eingeteilt," erklärte Sirius schlecht gelaunt.

Lily grinste.

„Machst du dich etwa über uns lustig?" fragte James und warf seiner Frau einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

„Niemals James, ich würde mich niemals über euch lustig machen," gab Lily mit vollkommen ernster Stimme zurück.

James musste grinsen, Lily schaffte es fast immer ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern. Harry wurde es währenddessen auf Sirius Schoß zu langweilig und er versucht sich hinzustellen, was sich als recht schwierig gestaltete, da Sirius ihn eisern festhielt.

„Ich denke ihr habt Hunger?" fragte Lily plötzlich und James und Sirius nickten.

„Gut, dann mach ich schnell was, ihr könnt ja solange mit Harry spielen."

Das spielen gestaltete sich als ein wenig schwierig, denn Harry interessierte sich herzlich wenig für die Kuscheltiere oder die Bausteine die Sirius und James ihm gaben. Er lief und krabbelte immer wieder davon und versuchte die Decke vom Wohnzimmertisch zu ziehen. Alles in allem waren James und Sirius froh als Lily ihnen mitteilte dass das Essen fertig sei. Nach dem Essen hatten Sirius und James nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit, da ihre Schicht wieder beginnen würde. Lily fragte die Beiden zwar ob sie etwas über den ermordeten Todesser gehört hatten, doch beide verneinten dies, sie hatten nicht großartig mitbekommen was in der Zentrale gelaufen war, da sie ja Beide für Fudge Leibwache hatten spielen müssen.

---------------------------------------

Der Nachmittag verlief für James und Sirius genauso langweilig wie der Vormittag, sie durften vor Fudges Büro stehen und jeden kontrollieren der hinein wollte.

Fudges Sekretärin, in deren Büro die Beiden postiert waren, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, ständig fragte sie, ob die Beiden sicher seien dass die Leute die zu Fudge wollten, wirklich keine Waffen oder sonstiges dabei hatten und ob sie nicht lieber noch mal den Zauberstab auf schwarze Flüche untersuchen wollten. Schließlich, als Moody, der ja immerhin (zumindest inoffiziell) der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale war, zu Fudge wollte und sie allen ernstes vorschlug das Holzbein auf versteckte Waffen zu untersuchen, wurde es Sirius zu blöd.

„Hören sie gefälligst auf uns zu sagen haben was wir zu tun haben und was nicht, wir sind hochrangige Auroren und wenn sie nicht aufhören dämliche Kommentare von sich zu geben dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, sie mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen und zwar wegen Behinderung der Aurorenarbeit."

Diese Drohung wirkte, Fudges Sekretärin gab den Rest des Nachmittags keine sinnlosen Kommentare mehr von sich.

Als Sirius und James am Abend gegen acht Uhr in ihr Büro kamen fühlten sie sich völlig ausgelaugt, zwar war es nicht gerade anstrengend für Fudge Leibwache zu spielen, doch für zwei junge Männer voller Tatendrang, wie Sirius und James es waren, war eine solche, eintönige Arbeit ermüdender als mancher Feldeinsatz.

Allerdings war der Stress des Tages noch nicht vorbei, als die Beiden nämlich in ihr Büro kamen erwartete sie Amelia Bones, die offizielle Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale.

„Sirius, James, ihr müsst etwas erledigen ich weiß nicht ob ihr es schon gehört habt, jedenfalls wurde heute um elf Uhr Gray tot in seiner Zelle aufgefunden. Der letzte der ihn gesehen hat ist Shackelbolt, er schwört das er wieder abgeschlossen hat, das bedeutet nur ein Auror hätte hineinkommen können. Wir haben Shackelbolts Aussage von einem Okklumentik Spezialisten prüfen lassen, er hat nicht vergessen abzuschließen oder irgendwas anderes vergessen, ich hab auch nichts anderes erwartet, Shackelbolt ist in dieser Hinsicht zuverlässiger als fast jeder andere. Jedenfalls hat sich bei der Obduktion herausgestellt das ein einfacher Todesfluch Gray getötet hat, er hatte keinen Zauberstab, das heißt also..."

„Wir haben einen Maulwurf." beendete James Amelias Ausführungen tonlos.

„Exakt James."

„Ich will das sie beide alle Akten unserer Mitarbeiter durchgehen und überprüfen wer jemals, egal wann mit Todessern oder Schwarzmagiern in Kontakt war so das wir eine engere Auswahl haben."

„Danach können sie nicht gehen, da müssten sie mich gleich als ersten verdächtigen, meine Eltern waren Schwarzmagier, mein Bruder war ein Todesser, meine Cousinen, Andromeda ausgenommen sind Todesser und ich bin trotzdem nicht der Maulwurf, soviel kann ich versichern."

„Ich weis dass man so was nicht als Beweis oder so verwenden kann, aber verflucht, wonach sollen wir denn dann gehen, sag mir wie du rausfinden willst wer hier ein Spion ist," fluchte Emilia.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir erst mal die verschiedenen Akten durchgehen und die entsprechenden Leute zu überwachen, sollte uns was anderes einfallen können wir das immer noch machen," schlug James vor.

„Okay, ihr Beide kümmert euch darum, morgen früh will ich die Akten von denen die unter die Verdächtigen Fallen auf meinem Schreibtisch haben." James und Sirius stöhnten, das versprach eine lange Nacht zu werden.

„Können wir die Akten mitnehmen?" fragte James.

Emilia nickte. „Vollständige Kopien von allen Akten sind da in der Kiste," sie deutete auf eine rote Kiste, die neben der Tür stand, „von allen unseren Auroren, euch zwei, mich und Moody eingeschlossen."

„Also dürfen wir heute Nacht zweiundvierzig Akten durchgehen," seufzte James. „Tut mir leid, aber ihr Beide gehört zu denen, denen Moody und ich hundertprozentig vertrauen."

„Und natürlich mussten ausgerechnet wir das machen, warum nicht Gideon und Fabian oder sonst wer," maulte Sirius. „Die Beiden müssen bis morgen je zwei Berichte Schreiben, ich wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr aufhalsen."

„Na ja, sieht so aus als würde uns nichts übrig bleiben," seufzte James.

„Danke, wir sehen uns dann also Morgen," verabschiedete sich Emilia und verließ das Büro der Beiden.

James schnappte sich die Kiste und ging dann, dicht gefolgt von Sirius aus dem Büro und hinunter ins Atrium, von wo aus sie nach Godric's Hollow flohten.

Zu Hause stellte James mal wieder fest was für eine wunderbare Frau seine Lily war. Sie hatte es geschafft Harry ins Bett zu kriegen und er schlief wohl tatsächlich, jedenfalls war von oben kein Laut zu vernehmen. Außerdem hatte sie ein Abendessen gezaubert das sich sehen lassen konnte. Es sah ziemlich chinesisch aus und bestand aus Reis und einer köstlich duftenden Gemüsesoße die Sojasprossen, Bambus und solche Sachen enthielten. Außerdem stellte James fest das Lily wohl trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen Wahrsagerei hellseherische Fähigkeiten besaß, denn der Tisch war für drei Personen gedeckt.

Zur Begrüßung bekam Lily einen Kuss von James und eine Umarmung von Sirius.

„Du ahnst nicht was für einen Gefallen du mir mit diesem Essen tust," erklärte Sirius, nachdem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und begonnen hatte seinen Teller mit Reis und Soße voll zu schaufeln.

„Oh doch das kann ich," erklärte Lily grinsend, „so wie ich dich kenne standest du wieder mal vor dem verhungern."

„Ich wusste du hast hellseherische Fähigkeiten," sagte Sirius breit grinsend.

„Um zu wissen, dass du am verhungern bist braucht man keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten," mischte sich James ein.

Er hatte inzwischen von Sirius die Reisschale bekommen und füllte, ganz Gentleman, Lilys Teller. Diese stellte gerade für Sirius und James je einen Krug Butterbier hin, und für sich selbst ein Glas mit Kürbissaft.

„Danke Lily," brachte Sirius zwischen zwei Gabeln Reis hervor.

Lily lächelte nur und begann endlich auch zu essen.

Nach dem Essen verteilten die drei die Akten der Autoren unter sich, Lily hatte sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, den Beiden zu helfen. James stöhnte entsetzt als er die erste Akte öffnete, das versprach tatsächlich eine lange Nacht zu werden.

---------------------------------------

Das „Nightlife", eine Disco in London war wie immer gut besucht, hier verkehrten zwar hauptsächlich junge Leute aus der oberen Schicht, doch bei denen gehörte das „Nightlife" zu den angesehensten Discotheken.

Deshalb waren auch Michelle und Christine hier, wenn man in London Leute aus der oberen Klasse treffen wollte kam man hierher und das war es schließlich was die Schwestern vorhatten. Man sollte es ausnutzen wenn man schon mal in London war. Ihr Vater hatte Michelle diese Londonreise zum erfolgreichen Schulabschluss geschenkt und sie hatte darauf bestanden Christine mitzunehmen und so waren die Beiden also hier, tanzten und hatten Spaß.

Michelle flirtete gerade mit einem ziemlich süßen schwarzhaarigem, während Christine bereits ziemlich eng mit einem blonden, muskulösen Typen tanzte.

Der Abend begann recht vielversprechend, wie Michelle feststellte, als sie von dem schwarzhaarigen, sein Name war Daniel, auf die Tanzfläche geführt wurde. Zu ihrem ärger endete in diesem Moment allerdings der langsame Song der zuvor gespielt wurde und ein schneller begann, also wurde es wohl erst mal nichts mit dem engen tanzen, na ja vielleicht später, dachte sie und begann sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir sagen würdet was ihr davon haltet. Kritik, Lob, Drohungen, Fragen, was auch immer, ich lese und beantworte alles, vorausgesetzt ihr hinterlasst eine Mailadresse oder loggt euch ein. Ich werde übrigens im Wochen Rhythmus updaten, wahrscheinlich jeden Samstag, aber ich verspreche nichts, also erschlagt mich nicht wenn mal kein Kapitel kommt.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Eure

Sanny


	3. Partys, Ängste, Angriffe

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**---------------------------------------**

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 2**

Partys, Ängste, Angriffe 

**---------------------------------------**

James schreckte auf, ein lautes schreien hatte ihn geweckt. Er brauchte einen Moment um seine Orientierung wieder zu finden, sein Kopf hatte bis vor wenigen Sekunden auf dem Küchentisch geruht. Inzwischen waren auch Lily und Sirius aufgewacht, die bis jetzt ebenfalls den Küchentisch als Kopfkissen genutzt hatten.

Sirius sah sich reichlich verwirrt in der Küche um, offenbar war er sich nicht im klaren darüber, wo er sich befand.

„Harry," kam es währenddessen von Lily,

James bewunderte sie mal wieder für ihr Talent eine Situation innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden zu erfassen, selbst wenn sie sich Sekunden zuvor im Tiefschlaf befunden hatte.

James erhob sich gähnend, „ich mach schon," murmelte er und erhob sich.

Allerdings war er noch reichlich desorientiert, was zur Folge hatte, dass James gegen die geschlossene, gläserne Küchentür lief.

Lily musste kichern und James schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Muss dieses Kind eigentlich immer mitten in der Nacht schreien, dachte James ein wenig ärgerlich während er die Treppe hoch stieg.

Harrys Zimmer lag ziemlich am Anfang des Flures, als James ins Zimmer kam stand Harry aufrecht in seinem Bett, die kleinen Hände fest um die Gitterstäbe geschlossen und schrie aus vollem Hals.

Er schien wieder einmal Zahnschmerzen zu haben. James hob Harry aus dem Bett und nahm ihn mit nach unten. Lily hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen Kaffee zu kochen, was, wie James fand, eine gute Idee war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es halb eins war, ein Blick auf den Tisch, dass sie mit den Aurorenakten zum Glück so gut wie fertig waren.

Er selbst war wohl über der vorletzten eingeschlafen, Lily war ganz fertig und Sirius hatte noch eine Akte durchzugucken. James setzte Harry in seinen Hochstuhl und setzte sich dann wieder an den Tisch.

Lily war inzwischen fertig mit Kaffeekochen und reichte James und Sirius je eine Tasse. Sie selbst nahm Harry in den Arm, und begann ihn hin und her zu wiegen, was den Kleinen beruhigte und auch wieder einschlafen ließ.

Bewundernswert, dachte James, er hatte jedes Mal, wenn Harry in der Nacht schrie seine liebe Mühe ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Lily wollte Harry schon wieder nach oben bringen doch James nahm ihr dies ab (er war der Meinung eine schwangere Frau solle sich nicht überanstrengen).

Lily goss sich selbst auch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und fragte dann an Sirius gewandt „wie viele Leute hast du jetzt schon die außerhalb der Arbeit Kontakt zu potentiellen Todessern hatten?"

„Fünf," antwortete Sirius, nachdem er seinen Stapel mit möglichen Spionen durchgezählt hatte.

„Wen?" fragte Lily.

„Mich selber, Megan Blythe, Judith Collins, Alexandra Lewis, Marcel MacKenzie," las Sirius vor.

„Na ja, dich selbst kannst du eigentlich streichen oder?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, Amelia vertraut mir, sonst dürfte ich das hier auch gar nicht machen, aber wenn ich mich selber daraus nehme ist das auch irgendwie blöd."

„Stimmt," sagte James, der in diesem Moment wieder in die Küche kam.

„Wen habt ihr denn?" fragte Sirius.

„Alia und Mara Sweetman, Andrew Tall, Janine Thompson und Marc und Melissa White," zählte James auf.

„Ich hab Sandra MacKenzie, Julia Marcs, Luke McAlister, Tobias Neeson, Melanie Nicholson und Jessica Parker," sagte Lily.

„Ich hab ja so meine Zweifel ob das ganze was bringt," verkündete James, der sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und die Akte von Carl Williams durchging.

---------------------------------------

Der Abend war tatsächlich ziemlich erfolgreich weitergegangen, Michelle hatte also mit ihrer Vermutung ganz richtig gelegen. Es war jetzt fast ein Uhr. Christin war mit dem blonden schon vor einer Ewigkeit irgendwohin verschwunden und sie selbst bekam gerade eine neue Kostprobe von Daniels Kuss-Künsten was sie als äußerst angenehm empfand.

Daniel löste sich in diesem Moment allerdings von ihr. Michelle wollte schon protestieren, doch Daniels Worte machten Protest überflüssig.

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen?" fragte er, „ich wohn' in einem Apartment, nicht weit von hier."

„Klar, gern," brachte Michelle noch ein wenig atemlos hervor.

Daniel legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und führte sie zum Ausgang auf dem Weg dorthin stießen sie auf Christin, die inzwischen mit einem anderen Typen tanzte, ein braunhaariger diesmal.

„Warte mal kurz," bat Michelle Daniel, „ich will kurz meiner Schwester sagen, dass ich weg bin, sonst macht sie sich noch Sorgen."

Daniel nickte und Michelle ging schnell zu Christin. Sie tippte ihrer Schwester auf die Schulter.

„Hey Christin, ich bin weg, okay, wir treffen uns spätestens morgen Mittag wieder im Hotel."

„Ja gut, also bis dann."

Die Schwestern umarmten sich kurz, dann ging Michelle zurück zu Daniel.

„Okay, wir können gehen," sagte sie.

Er legte erneut einen Arm um ihre Taille, dann wandten sie sich endlich dem Ausgang zu.

Sie waren noch etwa vier fünf Meter von der Tür entfernt, als diese plötzlich mit einem gewaltigen Knall aus dem Rahmen gesprengt wurde.

Zum Glück war Daniel geistesgegenwärtig genug Michelle zur Seite zu ziehen, denn sonst wäre sie von einem ziemlich großen Holzstück getroffen worden. Verschwommen nahm Michelle wahr, dass Schreie durch die Disco halten und irgendwo rechts von ihnen stürzten Menschen, die von Holzstücken getroffen worden waren, zu Boden. Ein Lichtblitz zuckte durch die Disco und alle Lichter gingen aus.

Michelle hörte einen schrillen Schrei und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass sie selber es war die geschrieen hatte.

In der Türöffnung waren jetzt Umrisse von etwa einem halben Dutzend Leute zu erkennen. Weitere Lichtblitze, die meisten davon rot oder grün zuckten durch die Disco. In dem Licht das die Blitze erzeugten konnte man erkennen, dass die Leute, die in der Tür standen maskiert waren und schwarze Mäntel oder etwas ähnliches trugen, außerdem hielten sie Holzstäbe in den Händen von denen die Blitze zu kommen schienen.

Die Menschen, die von den grünen Lichtblitzen getroffen wurden, fielen einfach geräuschlos zu Boden, die, die von den roten Blitzen getroffen wurden fielen ebenfalls zu Boden, sie brachen jedoch in Schmerzensschreie aus und wanden sich gequält am Boden.

Die Leute, die zuvor in der Tür gestanden hatten kamen nun in die Disco, einige von ihnen lachten, offenbar amüsiert über die Angst die sie verbreiteten.

Daniel zog Michelle weiter nach hinten in den Schatten, in der Hoffnung diese Leute würden sie einfach übersehen. Michelle stieß mit dem Rücken gegen irgendjemanden und schrie entsetzt auf, doch auch die andere Person schien sich erschrocken zu haben und schrie.

„Christin?" fragte Michelle, die glaubte die Stimme ihrer Schwester erkannt zu haben.

„Michelle?" kam auch sofort die Gegenfrage.

„Dir geht's gut?"

„Ja, ja."

„Kommt schnell," mischte Daniel sich ein, „diese Typen kommen näher, aber wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir's zum Hintereingang."

Er griff nach Michelles Arm, die ihrerseits die Hand ihrer Schwester festhielt. So schnell wie möglich führte Daniel Michelle und Christin durch die Disco. Doch plötzlich ging es nicht weiter, denn vor ihnen standen zwei der vermummten Gestalten. Michelle und Christin stießen beide einen schrillen Schrei aus, während Daniel die Beiden schützend hinter sich schob.

„Da ist ja einer ganz mutig," höhnte einer der beiden Männer und hob diesen seltsamen Holzstab murmelte etwas, was die drei nicht richtig verstehen konnten, und ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf Christin zu.

Er traf sie, bevor irgendeiner von ihnen überhaupt reagieren konnte, Christin stürzte zu Boden und schrie, offensichtlich vor Schmerz.

„Christin," kreischte Michelle entsetzt, dann stürzte sie sich wie von Sinnen auf den Kerl der scheinbar verantwortlich war für Christins Schmerz. Der Mann hatte damit offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, denn er reagierte nicht schnell genug und so gelang es Michelle, die in dieser Extrem-Situation ungeahnte Kräfte entwickelte, ihm den Holzstab zu entwinden. Inzwischen reagierte allerdings der andere Typ, der seinerseits den Holzstab hob und ihn schwang, Michelle riss es von den Füßen und sie wurde gegen einen Tisch geschleudert, ihr Kopf prallte gegen die Tischkante und sie nahm gerade noch wahr wie Daniel ihren Namen brüllte, bevor sie in die samtene Schwärze der Ohnmacht abdriftete...

---------------------------------------

Alice mochte ihre Arbeit, sie mochte sie wirklich. Gut, es war Momentan ein wenig stressig, na ja, ein wenig stressig war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber Alice hatte schon immer die Gefahr geliebt und wenn sie als Auror etwas gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser tun konnte dann war das gut so.

Das einzige was sie an dem Job hasste waren die Nachtdienste. Nachts war es in der Zentrale immer so schrecklich ruhig, tagsüber herrschte hier immer reger Betrieb, Leute kamen vom Feld oder brachen zu einem Einsatz auf, Memos flatterten hin und her, Moody schimpfte über Fudge, die Mentoren ärgerten sich über ihre Rekruten und irgendjemand schaffte es immer einen aufzuheitern.

Sicher, manchmal spielten sich auch in der Zentrale Szenen des Grauens ab, etwa wenn verletzte von Feldeinsätzen wieder kamen (Alice hatte nie den Tag vergessen, an dem sie als Rekrutin zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, was der Krieg anrichtete, damals war David Carter, tödlich verletzt zurück in die Zentrale gekommen, sie hatte mit angesehen wie er verblutet war und damals hatte sie lange mit sich gehadert ob die Ausbildung das richtige für sie war, doch schließlich hatte sie weiter gemacht).

Doch selbst das war nicht so schrecklich wie die Stille und Einsamkeit der Nacht, sie machte zwar nicht alleine Nachtdienst, meistens hatte sie diesen zusammen mit Frank und dennoch hatte sie nachts in der Zentrale Angst, sie wusste nicht woran es lag. Zu Hause hatte sie diese Angst nicht, aber wenn sie nachts in der Zentrale war dann dachte sie nach, sie dachte an den Krieg, an die Menschen die starben und daran, dass sie und Frank als Auroren, nicht gerade ungefährdet waren, sie dachte an das, was wäre, wenn sie sterben würde, oder schlimmer, wenn Frank sterben würde. Alice gab sich zwar immer die allergrößte Mühe, derartige Gedanken zu unterdrücken, aber dennoch kehrten ihre Gedanken immer wieder hier her zurück.

Während sie so in Gedanken versunken da saß hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihr Tintenfass immer weiter zum Tischrand geschoben hatte, doch nun fiel es hinunter. Das Klirren, welches dem Zerschellen des Tintenfässchens folgte riss Alice aus ihren Gedanken und auch Frank schreckte von seinem Bericht hoch.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und sah seine Frau leicht besorgt an.

„Sorry," murmelte sie, ein wenig zerknirscht, „ich war in Gedanken und hab nicht aufgepasst."

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie, wie immer wenn sie an einem Bericht arbeitete (oder dies zumindest versuchte), rechts neben sich auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Mit einem

„Repararo," fügten sich die Bruchstücke des Tintenfasses wieder zusammen, und mit einem „Evanesco," verschwand die rote Tinte, die eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden gebildet hatte.

Alice bückte sich und hob das reparierte Tintenfässchen auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte Frank nun erneut.

„Nichts," sagte Alice schnell, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell.

„Alice," Frank sah sieh an, wieder diesen besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen, „wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? 13 Jahre und wir sind seit 9 Jahren zusammen, ich kenn dich inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn mit dir was nicht stimmt."

„Ich..." setzte Alice an doch sie wurde unterbrochen, nämlich von einem feuerroten Memo, welches auf ihrem Schreibtisch landete.

Das Memo war scheinbar recht schnell geschrieben worden und enthielt nur 3 Sätze und eine Unterschrift.

_Angriff auf Muggel Disco in London, Adresse ist Oxford Street 76._

_10 Todesser._

_Bitte möglichst schnell mit Verstärkung hier her kommen._

_Sandra MacKenzie_

Mit einem raschen Zauber prüfte Alice ob die Notiz tatsächlich von Sandra stammte, was der Fall war.

„Frank, wir müssen mit am besten acht weiteren Leuten nach London. Frank fragte nicht weiter, sprang auf und eilte zum Notfalltelefon, dies war ein Gerät, das ein wenig von den Muggeln abgeguckt war, es wurde Hauptsächlich dazu genutzt die Nachtbereitschaft (die Leute die in dieser Nacht dafür zugeteilt waren im Fall eines Angriffs in die Zentrale zu kommen und sich am Einsatz zu beteiligen, meist waren das um die zehn Leute), zu alarmieren, wer, wann eingeteilt war wurde magisch eingegeben und so wurden auch nur diese Leute alarmiert.

Kaum 10 Minuten später, waren Max Beal, Christoph Beal, Olivia Carter, Layla Chang, Gideon und Fabian Prewett , Jonathan Tall und Mara Sweetman die in dieser Nacht eingeteilt waren anwesend.

Alice teilte allen kurz mit wo sie hin mussten und mit was vermutlich zu rechnen war, dann disapparierten sie alle.

Sie trafen Sandra MacKenzie und ihren jüngeren Bruder Marcel MacKenzie vor der Disco, die Beiden waren vernünftig genug gewesen, es nicht im Alleingang mit zehn Todessern aufzunehmen.

Rasch wurde die Vorgehensweise ausgemacht, sie sollten in Zweierteams, durch die Disco gehen, Todesser wenn möglich schocken und dafür sorgen, dass diese nicht fliehen konnten.

Der Vorteil an diesen Zweierteams war auch, dass es den Eindruck machen würde, als wären sie mehr, wenn sie alle gemeinsam auftreten würden, wüssten die Todesser sofort wie viele sie wären. Alice arbeitete, wie fast immer, mit Frank zusammen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auf die ersten Todesser stießen und in ein Duell verwickelt wurden. Flüche schossen hin und her und der Todesser versuchte immer wieder sie mit einem Avada Kedavra zu treffen, doch Alice war auf der Hut, geschickt wich sie den Flüchen aus, allerdings hatte sie mit ihren Gegenangriffen genau so wenig Erfolg, der Todesser blockte oder wich aus.

Auch Frank war in der Zwischenzeit in ein Duell verwickelt, so dass sie von ihm keine Hilfe erwarten konnte.

Doch inzwischen schien auch der Todesser, der das Kommando hatte mitbekommen zu haben, dass Auroren eingetroffen waren, denn ein lautes „RÜCKZUG," halte durch die Disco.

Der Todesser schoss noch einen Todesfluch auf Alice, welchem sie erneut auswich, allerdings war sie lange genug abgelenkt, so dass der Todesser genug Zeit zur Flucht hatte. Alice stieß einen halblauten Fluch aus.

Dann wandte sie sich um, irgendjemand hatte inzwischen mit einem Zauber für Licht gesorgt und jetzt wurde erst mal das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung klar.

Überall lagen Muggel, manche waren verletzt, bei anderen war es nicht auszumachen ob sie bewusstlos oder Tod waren. Es gab allerdings auch Muggel, die scheinbar nicht verletzt waren, sondern nur geschockt und verwirrt waren.

Die Gruppe der Auroren sammelte sich nun wieder. Max Beal ließ einen wohl bewusstlosen Todesser vor sich herschweben und dann recht unsanft auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich denke jemand sollte ins Sankt Mungo apparieren und melden, dass wir eine größere Gruppe Muggel zu ihnen bringen werden, vielleicht sollten auch ein oder zwei Heiler hier her kommen, es müssen ja nicht unbedingt alle ins Mungo."

„Ich mach das," erklärte Alice sich bereit und mit einem Knall disapparierte sie.

Fast sofort fand sie sich in der Empfangshalle im Sankt Mungo wieder. Von ähnlichen Vorfällen wie dem, den sie in dieser Nacht erlebt hatte, wusste sie, wo sich der Nachtdienst im Sankt Mungo befand und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu dem Raum in der vierten Etage.

Die einzige Person die Alice in besagtem Raum vorfand war Jane Baker. Die Beiden kannten sich, da sie Beide Mitglieder des Phönixorden waren und außerdem Beide mit den Potters befreundet waren.

„Alice, ist was passiert?" fragte Jane, sobald sie Alice erblickt hatte.

Alice nickte und berichtete in ein paar knappen Sätzen was vorgefallen war.

„Okay, die anderen müssten in ein paar Minuten hier sein, dann werde ich mit ein paar Schwestern mitkommen um dort die Erstversorgung zu machen und zu entscheiden, welche Muggel für einen Portschlüsseltransport stabil genug sind."

Jane hatte recht gehabt, in den nächsten zwei Minuten kamen tatsächlich die vier anderen Heiler von ihren Rundgängen zurück. Jane erklärte ihnen kurz die Sachlage, dann ging sie mit Alice ins Schwesternzimmer.

Dort erklärte sie auch diesen kurz was geschehen war, dann bat sie fünf von ihnen mit ihr und Alice mitzukommen. Sie holten aus einem Vorratsraum noch eine Auswahl an Heiltränken, die sie vermutlich brauchen würden.

Alice erklärte Jane und den Schwestern kurz wo die Disco lag, dann disapparierten sie. In der Disco hatten die anderen Auroren bereits damit begonnen die leichteren Verletzungen zu heilen, schließlich gehörte es zur Grundausbildung eines Auroren zumindest erste Hilfe zu beherrschen.

Zuvor hatten sie die Muggel mit einem leichten Beruhigungszauber belegt, denn diese waren nach dem Angriff der Todesser natürlich geschockt, ängstlich und verwirrt.

Außerdem hatten sie soweit dies in ihrem Ermessen lag, begonnen die Muggel zu sortieren, leicht verletzte, die vermutlich vor Ort geheilt werden würden, mittlere Verletzungen, wo die Heiler würden entscheiden müssen was vor Ort zu Heilen war und wer ins Sankt Mungo musste und dann die schwer Verletzten, bei denen die Verletzungen teilweise Lebensgefährlich sein konnten und schließlich gab es diejenigen, die zumindest körperlich unverletzt waren und Tote, bis jetzt hatten sie zwölf gefunden, wie Alice kurz darauf erfuhr. Jane und die Schwestern wandten sich als erstes dem Teil der Schwerverletzten zu.

Rasch entschieden sie, welche der Verletzten sofort ins Sankt Mungo gebracht werden musste, der Transport erfolgte mit Hilfe besonderer Portschlüssel, die die Verletzten besonders „sanft" transportierten.

Als alle Schwerverletzten ins Sankt Mungo gebracht worden waren, wandten Jane und die fünf Schwestern sich den Leuten mit den mittelschweren Verletzungen zu, heilten, was man vor Ort heilen konnte und sorgten dafür, dass alle anderen ins Sankt Mungo gebracht wurden. Die Auroren versuchten währenddessen die anderen anwesenden Muggel zu beruhigen, zwar waren diese entweder gar nicht oder nur leicht verletzt, aber dennoch waren sie verängstigt und bei einigen war auch eine verspätete Schock-Reaktion eingetreten. Die ganze Aktion zog sich ziemlich in die Länge und alle waren froh als auch die letzten Muggel versorgt waren.

Die Befragung der Einzelnen würde am nächsten Tag statt finden, solange würden die Muggel im Sankt Mungo untergebracht werden, wo sie sich erst mal ein wenig von dem Schock erholen sollten.

Der Todesser den Max erwischt hatte, wurde in einer der Ministeriumszentralen untergebracht und sollte ebenfalls am nächsten Tag befragt werden. Alice und Frank waren äußerst dankbar als Olivia und Layla sich bereiterklärten, den Rest ihrer Nachtwache zu übernehmen.

Alice war froh als sie und Frank in ihrem kleinen Haus, welches in Wales lag ankamen. Erschöpft streckte sie sich und beschloss, dass ein kleiner Snack, etwas zu trinken und eine heiße Dusche ihr gut tun würden, bevor sie ins Bett ging.

Wenn sie und Frank am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen hatten, würden sie ins Ministerium gehen, dort ihre Aussage machen, was den Angriff der vergangenen Nacht betraf, eventuell selbst einige Muggel befragen, danach Neville von Franks Mutter abholen und sich schließlich noch einen gemütlichen Tag machen, zumindest hoffte Alice das.

„Möchtest du auch ein Käse-Thunfisch-Sandwich und ein Butterbier?" fragte Frank in diesem Moment, offenbar hatte er wieder einmal die gleiche Idee gehabt wie sie selbst.

Alice nickte und folgte Frank in die Küche. Ein paar Aufrufzauber und einen Zubereitungszauber später, standen vor Alice und Frank je ein Käse-Thunfisch-Sandwich und eine Flasche Butterbier.

Schweigend begannen die Beiden zu Essen, bis Frank schließlich das Wort ergriff, „vorhin in der Zentrale, kurz bevor die Meldung von dem Angriff reinkam, da hab ich dich gefragt was los sei, aber du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben, ich denke das solltest du jetzt nachholen."

Alice seufzte, aus Erfahrung wusste sie, das es nicht viel bringen würde auszuweichen, er würde so lange nachhaken bis sie ihm schließlich gestand was sie beschäftigte. Also berichtete sie von ihren Ängsten und Frank hörte zu, er war schon immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach.

Nachdem Alice alles erzählt hatte, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch, die Worte schienen in der Küche nachzuhallen, und irgendwie kam Alice sich selbst albern vor, andererseits fühlte sie sich auch erleichtert endlich jemandem von ihren Ängsten erzählt zu haben und egal wie albern das ganze auch immer sein mochte, Frank würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht auslachen.

Dennoch war Alice leicht erstaunt als Frank nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens bedächtig nickte und sagte, „es ist seltsam, aber ich muss gestehen das ich selbst schon ähnliche Gedanken hatte."

Einen Moment lang war Alice zu perplex um etwas zu Erwidern und starrte Frank deshalb nur an, dann brachte sie ein äußerst geistreiches „was?" hervor.

Frank lächelte schwach. „Na ja, irgendwie sind solche Gedanken ja noch nicht mal so abwegig," stellte Frank fest, „ich meine fast täglich sind wir im Feld, wer garantiert dir, dass du da lebend raus kommst, ich meine, sicher, die Leute sagen, wir gehören zu den Besten, aber das hat die Presse von Dorcas schließlich auch gesagt und das hat sie trotzdem nicht am Sterben gehindert."

So grausam seine letzten Worte auch klingen mochten, so enthielten sie doch nur bittere Tatsachen, und sie drückten genau das aus, was Alice versucht hatte zu verdrängen

„Du hast recht," sagte sie zu Frank, „wer garantiert, dass wir den morgigen Tag überleben, also warum sollten wir so tun als bestünde keine Gefahr?"

Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile weiter, die Beiden redeten über das was sie Beschäftigte, darüber was wäre, wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen würde. Als sie schließlich aufhörten zu reden, fielen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster. Alice ging trotzdem duschen, bevor sie ins Bett ging.

Als sie sich zufrieden gegen Frank lehnte, der bereits schlief (offenbar hatte er zum Duschen nicht so lange gebraucht wie sie), wanderten ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu ihrem vorherigen Gespräch und zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass sie den wohl einfühlsamsten Mann erwischt hatte, den es auf der Welt gab und sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass er so gut zu ihr passte.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay, das war Kapitel 2. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung, und würde mich über viele Reviews freuen.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Eure

Sanny


	4. Verhöre

Disclamaire: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith und Sarah Smith sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

---------------------------------------

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 3**

**Verhöre**

---------------------------------------

Nachdem James, Sirius und Lily in der Nacht den Rest der Akten durchgeguckt hatten, waren sie alle todmüde gewesen. Lily und James waren in ihr Bett gefallen und Sirius hatte im Gästezimmer geschlafen.

Er war alles andere als begeistert, als James ihn, zu - wie er fand - viel zu früher Stunde wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Wütend warf er ein Kissen nach seinem besten Freund.

„Hey, was soll das?" beschwerte sich dieser.

„Blöde Frage," grummelte Sirius, ziemlich verschlafen, „du weckst mich mitten in der Nacht und..."

„Es ist sieben Uhr mein lieber Sirius, in einer Stunde erwartet man uns im Ministerium."

Sirius fluchte, schälte sich jetzt aber langsam aus der Bettdecke. James beobachtete ihn dabei, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Lach nicht so blöd," fauchte Sirius seinen besten Freund an.

James Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch breiter. Schließlich schaffte es Sirius doch, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er schlurfte in das zum Gästezimmer gehörende Bad. James rief ihm nach, dass er schon mal runter gehen werde und Sirius antwortete mit einem Brummeln.

Schließlich kam er doch bei dem Waschbecken an, über dem ein Spiegel hing. Ein Blick in eben diesen, zeigte Sirius auch, was James die ganze Zeit so lustig gefunden hatte, Sirius sonst immer glatte Haare, standen in alle Richtungen ab; um das Bild des verschlafenen Sirius perfekt zu machen, hatte er zudem noch die Abdrücke von zwei Knöpfen im Gesicht, er musste das Kopfkissen im Schlaf ziemlich verknautscht haben, wenn er schon Abdrücke der Knöpfe im Gesicht hatte.

James hatte gesagt, dass es sieben Uhr war, überlegte Sirius, er hatte also noch genug Zeit für eine Dusche, bevor er hinunter zum Frühstück ging.

Knapp zwanzig Minuten später stand Sirius schließlich in der Küche, James las Zeitung, trank Kaffee und aß Müsli, Lily aß ein Toast mit – wie sollte es auch anders sein – Käse und Nuss-Nougat Creme.

James und Lily blickten bei Sirius Eintreten auf.

„Unglaublich, er ist wach," war Lilys spöttischer Kommentar zu Sirius Auftauchen.

James grinste nur und fragte scheinheilig ob Sirius gut geschlafen hatte. Sirius zog eine Grimasse und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nach einer starken Tasse Kaffee, einer Schale Müsli und zwei Toast mit Marmelade, fühlte sich Sirius endlich richtig wach, zwar hatte auch die Dusche geholfen, aber richtig gut fühlte sich Sirius immer erst nach dem Frühstück.

Lily aß inzwischen ihr fünftes Toast und James schluckte den letzten Rest des Kaffees.

„Ich seh' noch mal kurz nach Harry bevor ich gehe, erklärte er Lily.

Diese nickte nur kurz, zum Zeichen, dass sie die Worte ihres Mannes zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sirius fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Harry gar nicht in seinem Hochstuhl saß.

„Wo ist Harry denn?" fragte er Lily.

„In seinem Bett, und ich persönlich hoffe das er noch schläft. Er fing um halb sieben an zu schreien, ich hab gedacht ich krieg zu viel, ich frag mich wie ich es schaffen soll Harry und Lucy zu versorgen, wenn sie erst mal da ist."

„Lucy?" fragte Sirius ein wenig verwirrt.

„Sag James nichts davon, er weiß noch nicht, dass es ein Mädchen ist," bat Lily.

„Nein, mach ich nicht, aber wie kommst du auf Lucy?" fragte Sirius.

„Ach, es ist so, dass James und ich uns geeinigt haben, dass ich bei einem Mädchen den Namen aussuchen darf und er bei einem Jungen, ein Glück, er hätte sie Rose genannt wenn er den Namen für ein Mädchen hätte aussuchen dürfen."

„Wusstest du zum Zeitpunkt der Abmachung bereits, dass es ein Mädchen wird?"

„Nein aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass der Name Marc längst nicht so schlimm ist wie Rose."

Sirius lachte.

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten über Namen und Kinder, dann kam James wieder herunter, Harry im Arm. Der Kleine versuchte gut gelaunt seinem Vater die Brille zu klauen und quietschte vergnügt, als es ihm schließlich tatsächlich gelang, James die Brille von der Nase zu hauen.

James seufzte daraufhin. Harry begann - nun da er seine Mission erfüllt hatte - sich in James Arm zu winden und zu jammern, offenbar wollte er runter gelassen werden. James stellte ihn also auf den Boden.

Harry schien darauf nur gewartet zu haben, jetzt griff er blitzschnell nach James Brille die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und rannte mit dieser in der Hand begeistert davon.

„Oh nein mein Freund so nicht," murmelte James.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, rief „Accio Brille!" und hatte diese einen Moment später wieder in der Hand.

Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er Harry eingeholt und hob ihn hoch, dann kitzelte er Harry erst mal ordentlich aus. Dieser lachte vergnügt.

Sirius beobachtete wie James Harry durch die Luft wirbelte und musste lächeln, angesichts dieser Harmonie.

Als Sirius und James zehn Minuten später in der Aurorenzentrale ankamen, war von Harmonie nichts mehr zu sehen. Auroren liefen hektisch hin und her und über die Zellenwände hinweg wurde über irgend etwas geredet. Sirius und James gingen zuerst in Amelias Büro, um dort die Akten abzugeben.

„Morgen Amelia," grüßten die Beiden ihre Chefin.

„Morgen, ah die Akten, sehr gut. Ich hab einen Auftrag für dich James, du hast doch etwas Ahnung von Muggeln oder?" James nickte. „Sehr gut, gestern Nacht gab es einen Angriff auf eine Disco in London. Es gab siebenundzwanzig Tote, zurzeit befinden sich die siebenundfünfzig Anderen im Mungo. Sie müssen befragt werden, vielleicht kann irgendwer von denen eine Beschreibung von einem Todesser abgeben, den wir bis jetzt noch nicht identifiziert haben. Jedenfalls würde es helfen, wenn du ins Mungo gehst und da die Muggel befragst, es ist besser wenn diese Befragung Leute machen, die ein bisschen Ahnung von Muggeln haben."

„Okay, um wie viel Uhr soll ich da sein?" fragte James. „Um zehn fangen die Befragungen an. Es wäre ganz gut wenn Lily vielleicht auch kommen könnte, sie ist einfühlsam und hat Ahnung von Muggeln."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte James, „Lily ist hochschwanger, außerdem, wo soll Harry hin wenn wir Beide im Mungo sind."

„Er kann so lange hier bleiben," bot Amelia an.

„Ich frag sie, aber wenn sie nicht will dann lässt du sie," lenkte James ein. Amelia nickte zufrieden.

James sendete eine Eule zu Lily, diese erschien dann auch pünktlich um halb zehn in der Zentrale. Sie trug Harry auf dem Arm, der scheinbar nicht besonders gut gelaunt war.

Mit ein paar raschen Schritten war James bei seiner Frau und umarmte sie kurz, was Harry noch ärgerlicher machte, da er kurzzeitig zwischen seinen Eltern eingequetscht war. Er begann zu quengeln und Lily wiegte ihn ein wenig hin und her, damit er nicht richtig zu schreien begann, es wirkte auch tatsächlich.

„Für dich ist das auch wirklich okay?" fragte James.

„Ja klar, es ist ja nicht so, dass es irgendwas furchtbar Spektakuläres wäre, ich soll ja nur ein paar Leute befragen."

„Gut." Harry begann erneut zu quengeln.

„Hast du ihm noch nichts zu essen gegeben, oder warum ist er so schlecht drauf?" fragte James, er und Lily gingen zum Ende des Ganges, wo sich seine Zelle befand.

Gleich daneben lag die von Lily, sie war allerdings zur Zeit unbenutzt, weil Lily sich ja eigentlich im Schwangerschaftsurlaub befand.

„Doch, hab ich, aber er hat heute noch nicht wirklich viel geschlafen und jetzt auch noch eine Reise mit Flohpulver, das alles ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel für ihn."

„Aha, na dann, ich denke..." Was James dachte sollte Lily in näherer Zukunft nicht mehr erfahren, denn schon stand Amelia vor ihnen und begrüßte Lily erfreut.

„Hallo Lily, schön, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast, obwohl du ja momentan eigentlich nicht arbeitest."

Lily winkte lächelnd ab. „Ist doch kein Problem, es ist ja keine große Sache und wenn ich helfen kann tu ich das natürlich gerne."

„Gut, ihr habt noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, dann könnt ihr Harry in mein Büro bringen, ich pass auf ich ihn auf."

Lily nickte Amelia zu und diese ging wieder davon in ihr eigenes Büro. Lily ließ sich von James berichten, was er über den Angriff auf die Disco wusste.

---------------------------------------

Jane war absolut fertig, sie hatte die ganze Nacht gearbeitet und brannte jetzt darauf diese viel zu lange Schicht zu beenden. Es war inzwischen neun Uhr und sie sollte eigentlich schon seit anderthalb Stunden Feierabend haben.

Aufgrund der hohen Patientenanzahl und der geringen Besetzung bei Nacht war es extrem schwierig geworden, alle Patienten zu versorgen. Es waren immerhin insgesamt siebenundfünfzig Muggel da, die, wenn auch nicht alle körperlich verletzt, dennoch unter Schock standen oder verwirrt waren.

Und siebenundfünfzig Patienten zu versorgen, von den siebzehn schwer oder lebensgefährlich verletzt waren, war mit vier Heilern und zehn Schwestern nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. Alles was Jane wollte war im Moment nach Hause zu apparieren, zu duschen und dann ins Bett zu gehen.

Am Nachmittag würde sie sich vielleicht noch mit ihrer Kollegin und Freundin Andromeda Tonks treffen. Jane strich mit der Hand einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten. Mit raschen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Aufenthaltsraum, von wo sie sich ihre Tasche holte, eigentlich zog sie sich immer noch im nebenanliegenden Umkleideraum um, doch heute sparte sie sich das und apparierte sofort nach Hause.

Als sie wenige Sekunden später im Flur ihres Apartments stand, schlüpfte sie als erstes aus ihren Schuhen, diese blieben an Ort und Stelle stehen, aufräumen würde sie später. Dann trat sie in ihr Wohnzimmer, die Tasche, in der sich noch ihre Klamotten befanden, landete auf der weißen Couch, der Kittel, den sie über dem dünne Baumwollpulli und der weißen Hose während der Arbeit trug, landete auf dem nebenstehenden Sessel.

Auf dem gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Tagesprophet und zwei Briefe. Sie würde sich das ganze später angucken, jetzt war erst mal Duschen angesagt. Allerdings musste sie zuvor, bei einem Blick durch die Fensterfront, zu ihrem Bedauern noch feststellen, dass sie heute einen wunderbaren fünften August verschlafen würde.

Mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken ging sie nun endgültig ins Bad. Jane streifte sich den weißen Baumwollpulli über den Kopf und warf ihn auf den Boden, auch der Rest ihrer Kleidung landete auf dem Pulli.

Nun zog sie das Haargummi aus ihren braunen Haaren, die ihr nun in leichten Wellen über die Schulten fielen. Jane drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf, und stellte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen unter den warmen Strahl.

Zehn Minuten später konnte Jane sich endlich in ihr warmes Bett kuscheln und es dauerte auch nur ein par Sekunden bis sie einschlief.

---------------------------------------

Michelle blinzelte, sie wusste nicht wo sie war, und auch nicht wie sie hier her kam. Alles wirkte so fremd und eigenartig. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Sie war im „Nightlife" gewesen, daran konnte sie sich erinnern, sie hatte Daniel kennen gelernt, sie hatte mit ihm getanzt, rumgeknutscht und ein bisschen was getrunken, aber das war so wenig gewesen, dass sie sich eigentlich noch an alles erinnern können müsste. Was war also passiert? Sie konnte sich dunkel erinnern, dass sie mit Daniel hatte irgendwo hingehen wollen, vielleicht zu ihm, vielleicht war das hier sein Zimmer? Doch als sie den Blick durch das Zimmer wandern ließ, wurde klar, dass dies unmöglich eine Wohnung oder etwas derartiges sein konnte. Nein, das Zimmer erinnerte viel mehr an ein Krankenhaus.

Was um Himmels Willen tat sie in einem Krankenhaus. Ein weiterer Blick nach rechts verriet, dass dort noch zwei Betten standen, in denen offenbar ebenfalls Leute lagen.

Was war passiert, wo war Christin, wo Daniel? Langsam stieg Panik in Michelle auf, hatte sie einen Unfall gehabt? Vielleicht hatte sie das Gedächtnis verloren? Doch gleich darauf wurde ihr klar, dass dies totaler Unsinn war, wenn sie das Gedächtnis verloren hätte, würde sie sich kaum an Daniel oder Christin erinnern. Michelle setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, es machte ihr überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten, also schien sie auch keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zu haben. Alles in diesem Raum schien weiß zu sein, typisch Krankenhaus und Michelle hasste Krankenhäuser. Die Tür gegenüber an der Wand öffnete sich und eine Frau in weißem Kittel kam herein, vor hier schwebte ein Tablett und... Moment, durchfuhr es Michelle, Tablette flogen nicht. Sie nahm die Frau erneut in Augenschein und keuchte dann entsetzt auf, der Grund dafür war, dass die Frau einen Holzstab in der Hand hielt, und der Anblick dieses Stabes reichte um Michelles Erinnerungen zurückkehren zu lassen.

Die Disco... überall schreiende Menschen... Die Menschen mit den Holzstäben, mit denen sie Menschen auf irgend eine schreckliche Weise quälen und verletzen konnten... Christin die von Schmerzen gepeinigt auf dem Boden lag... Dieser Kerl, der sie gegen einen Tisch schleuderte... Und dann nur noch Schwärze...

Reflexartig hatte Michelle die Beine an den Körper gezogen und sich zusammengerollt. Die Frau ließ das Tablett offenbar mit Hilfe des Holzstabes schweben, jetzt allerdings stellte sie es auf einen Nachttisch neben Michelles Bett. Danach ließ sie den Holzstab sinken und lächelte Michelle freundlich an. Michelle, immer noch die Beine an den Körper gezogen, beäugte die Frau misstrauisch. Die Frau trat einen Schritt näher an Michelles Bett und Michelle fuhr sie an „bleiben sie weg, ich traue ihnen nicht, sie haben einen von diesen Holzstäben, sie..." „Hey beruhigen sie sich, sie sind ja total aufgelöst." Die Stimme der Frau klang angenehm, doch Michelles Misstrauen blieb, nur weil jemand eine angenehme Stimme, blaue Augen und blonde Haare hatte und die Kleidung eines Arztes oder einer Krankenschwester trug, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass die Person nett war. „Essen und trinken sie etwas, dann werden sie sich besser fühlen." Michelle warf einen Blick auf das Tablett und stellte fest, dass darauf eine Tasse Tee und eine Schale Müsli standen. „Ich will meine Schwester sehen," verlangte Michelle. „Von mir aus," sagte die Frau, „wie heißt ihre Schwester?" „Christin Marx." „Okay, ich werde sie suchen und bitten dann hierher zu kommen." Kurz bevor die Frau den Raum verließ wandte sie sich noch einmmal um. „Wenn sie lieber etwas anderes essen wollen sagen sie bescheid." Michelle schüttelte den Kopf, Müsli war vollkommen okay, vorrausgesetzt es war nicht vergiftet.

Die Frau hielt tatsächlich Wort, kaum fünf Minuten später erschien Christin in ihrem Zimmer zusammen mit Daniel. Die Schwestern fielen sich erst mal um den Hals, erleichtert und froh, dass es der jeweils Anderen gut ging. „Ein Glück," schniefte Christin, „ich dachte schon du wärst tot." „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Michelle, „ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass ich bewusstlos wurde." „Ja richtig, du bist gegen einen Tisch geknallt," mischte sich nun Daniel ein, „wir wollten zu dir, aber diese Kerle haben uns daran gehindert." „Und dann ging auf einmal alles irgendwie ganz schnell," fuhr Christin fort, „es kamen noch mehr Leute, auch mit diesen Holzstäben und die haben irgendwie gegen die Anderen gekämpft und später die Verletzten versorgt, es soll allerdings auch Tote gegeben haben." Nachher kommen übrigens irgendwelche Leute, die uns das ganze erklären wollen und uns über diese ersten Holzstab-Leute befragen wollen." Michelle nickte, das waren ganz schön viele Infos auf einmal.

„Sag mal willst du nichts essen?" fragte Daniel jetzt, dem das gefüllte Tablette aufgefallen war. „Na ja, ich wusste nicht so recht ob ich das kann, ich meine wer weis was drin ist," gestand Michelle. „Das Zeug ist okay," versicherte Daniel ihr. Michelle nickte und nahm sich dann zuerst den Tee. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie ziemlich durstig war und nachdem ihr dies klar geworden war, meldete sich auch der Hunger schnell.

Michelle hatte das Müsli fast aufgegessen, als die blonde Frau erneut herein kam. „Sie werden jetzt von einigen Leuten befragt werden," erklärte sie Michelle, Christin und Daniel. Michelle schluckte noch schnell den letzten Löffel Müsli, dann erhob sie sich aus dem Bett, erst jetzt wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst das sie einen Pyjama trug. „Ähm, könnte ich vielleicht meine Klamotten wieder haben?" fragte sie die Frau. „Oh, ich denke nicht, aber ich könnte..." Und schon hatte sie den Holzstab gehoben, ihn auf Michelle gerichtet und etwas gemurmelt, im nächsten Moment trug Michelle eine Jeans und einen bequemen Pullover. „Folgen sie mir bitte," wies die Frau sie an. Die Drei taten dies, gespannt was sie jetzt wohl erwarten mochte.

Lily strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte, manche Befragungen waren nun wirklich sehr kompliziert, zuerst mal war es so, dass die Befragungen nicht einzeln vorgenommen wurden, wie es eigentlich üblich war, sondern in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen, dies war, damit die Muggel, die zum Teil immer noch verängstigt waren, sich nicht von einander trennen brauchten. Das war ja alles schön und gut, aber wenn diese Muggel sich nicht mit einer einfachen Erklärung über das, was geschehen war, zufrieden waren (gaben) und auf Details beharrten, oder Antworten wollten, die Lily selbst nicht wusste, dann ging Lily das ganze doch ziemlich auf die Nerven. Hinzu kam, dass sie Momentan ohnehin nicht gerade die Geduldigste war.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Anna, die blonde Schwester brachte drei weitere Muggel herein.

Lily zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und begrüßte die Drei freundlich, „guten Morgen, ich bin Lily Potter." „Michelle Marx, Christin Marx und Daniel Carten," stellte der Junge sich und seine beiden Begleiterinnen vor. „Gut, ich hoffe es geht ihnen allen gut?." Die drei nickten. „Setzen sie sich doch bitte," forderte Lily die Drei auf und sie kamen dieser Aufforderung nach. „Ich denke, sie haben alle drei Fragen zu dem Geschehen in der Disco. Ich werde versuchen ihnen das Geschehen so gut wie möglich zu erklären," sagte Lily freundlich.

Sie begann zu erklären, dass es neben der Welt in der Michelle, Christin und Daniel lebten eine weitere Welt gab, eine Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Sie erklärte, dass in dieser Welt gerade ein Krieg tobte, es würde einen Mann geben, der wolle, dass zuerst England und später die ganze Welt von nicht magischen Menschen, wie sie welche waren, zu befreien und auch Hexen und Zauberer die nicht nur reines Zaubererblut in sich trugen zu vernichten. Er würde Leute Suchen die ähnlich dachten wie er, das Problem war, dass viele die eigentlich gegen ihn waren Angst hatten er könne ihnen oder ihren Familien etwas tun wenn sie nicht täten, was er sagte. Die, die es wagten gegen ihn zu kämpfen tötete er meistens. „Das Schrägste an der Sache," erzählte Lily, „ist, dass der eigene Vater dieses Mannes kein Zauberer war." Michelle, Christin und Daniel waren nach Lilys Bericht ziemlich baff, gleichzeitig sahen sie aber, dass dies alles erschreckend logisch und einleuchtend klang. Es erklärte so vieles, es erklärte diese merkwürdigen Holzstäbe und wieso damit alles so leicht ging. Gleichzeitig erklärte es auch, warum es in England immer mehr Terroranschläge gab, oder Dinge die man dafür hielt.

Michelle sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihr dies klar wurde.

Lily ließ den Dreien ein paar Minuten das Gehörte zu begreifen, dann fragte sie, „wollen sie noch irgendetwas wissen?" Als keiner der Drei eine Frage stellte begann sie ihrerseits, die Drei über das Geschehen in der Disco auszufragen. Allerdings erfuhr sie dadurch nichts Neues. Die Drei berichteten wahrheitsgetreu was ihnen geschehen war, sie hatten aber leider weder das Gesicht von einem ihrer Angreifer gesehen, noch hatte einer der Beiden den anderen mit Namen angesprochen. Als Lily die drei Freunde verabschiedete, war sie jedenfalls kein Stück weiter als vorher.

Lily führte an diesem Tag noch vier weitere Befragungen dieser Art durch. Sie waren allerdings auch nicht gerade besonders Hilfreich gewesen.

Als sie um halb vier endlich Harry aus der Zentrale abholte war sie ziemlich müde und angespannt.

Zuhause legte Lily erst einmal Harry schlafen, der Kleine war von dem vielen Neuen, das er an diesem Tag in der Zentrale gesehen hatte ziemlich geschafft. Sie selbst machte sich, nachdem sie Harry ins Bett gebracht hatte, ein schönes heißes Bad, in dem sie sich so richtig entspannen konnte. Nach zwei Stunden kam Lily schließlich mit sehr verschrumpelten Händen und Füßen aus der Badewanne (das Wasser war durch einen Zauber die ganze Zeit warm gehalten worden). Sie hatte das Bad sehr genossen und war inzwischen auch wieder wesentlich entspannter. Nun da sie gebadet hatte machte sich auch der Hunger bemerkbar. Da Lily allerdings keine großartige Lust auf Kochen verspürte, beschloss sie sich jetzt nur ein paar Brote zu machen und sich später in der Pizzeria zwei Straßen weiter etwas zu holen.

James, der anderthalb Stunden später auch endlich nach Hause kam war von dieser Idee begeistert, weniger begeistert war er allerdings von der Idee, dass er zu der Pizzeria gehen und das Essen holen sollte. Allerdings ließ er sich schlussendlich doch überreden.

Schließlich saßen die Beiden endlich beim Abendessen, James mit einer großen Schinken-Pilze Pizza und Lily mit einer Pizza mit Meeresfrüchten. Außerdem hatte James zusätzlich noch einen gemischten Salat mitgebracht. „Haben deine Befragungen eigentlich irgend etwas ergeben?" fragte Lily James. „Ja, einer hat einen Todesser beschrieben, dessen Beschreibung genau auf Rabasta Lestrange passt. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass die Aussage allein nicht ausreichen wird, wenn wir allerdings noch mehr Indizien finden kann uns diese Aussage möglicherweise Helfen. Was war bei dir?" „Nichts, keiner den ich befragt habe war in der Lage irgendwelche Aussagen zu machen, die uns irgendwie weiterhelfen." „Ja, das war wohl bei einigen so," seufzte James. „Was wird eigentlich den Muggeln erzählt, weshalb die Disco so zerstört wurde, und weshalb es Tote und Verletzte gab?" „Ein Raubüberfall mit einer Schießerei in deren Folge es Tote und Verletzte gab," sagte James. Das klang recht vernünftig und die meisten Muggel würde es ohnehin nicht interessieren was genau geschehen war. Nach dem Essen machten die Beiden es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Lily lehnte den Kopf gegen James Schulter und lächelte zufrieden. James hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, mit der anderen Hand strich er sanft über ihren Bauch. „Ich freu mich schon total," flüsterte er Lily zu. „Ich auch," flüsterte sie genauso leise zurück. Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend auf dem Sofa, James Hand lag noch immer auf Lilys Bauch und er konnte die Bewegungen des Kindes spüren. Überglücklich schloss er die Augen. Die Harmonie hielt allerdings nicht mehr lange an, Grund dafür war Harry, der wohl aufgewacht war. James stand ein wenig verstimmt auf, um seinen Sohn aus dem Bett zu holen.

Harry war inzwischen total ausgeschlafen und auch wieder hungrig, das war kein Wunder, da seine letzte Mahlzeit um zwei gewesen war, jetzt war es inzwischen halb acht.

James fütterte Harry mit Joghurt, Harry liebte Joghurt über alles und war mit dieser Mahlzeit absolut zufrieden. Danach nahm er Harry mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lily immer noch auf der Couch saß. Er stellte Harry auf den Boden und gab ihm einige Bausteine. Harry begann enthusiastisch diese aufeinander zu stapeln und stieß sie dann, laut lachend, wieder um. Dies wiederholte er ein paar mal, bis er keine Lust mehr hatte. Er kam auf das Sofa zu und streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen in Richtung seiner Eltern. James wollte ihn hoch heben, doch Harry schob seinen Arm zur Seite. James sah leicht verwirrt zu seinem Sohn und auch Lily wirkte verwirrt. Harry sah zu seinen Eltern hoch und streckte seine Arme weiter in ihre Richtung. James wollte ihn erneut hoch heben, doch auch diesmal wollte Harry dies nicht und er wich zurück. Nun war James vollends verwirrt. Harry allerdings half ihm aus seiner Verwirrung, indem er Laut und deutlich „Mummy" sagte.

AN: Okay, hier ist Kapitel drei, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Warum hab ich eigentlich für Kapitel zwei keine Reviewes gekriegt??? Also, ich zähle auf euch!

Eure

Sanny


	5. Real Friends

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 4

Real Friends

---------------------------------------

James war am Morgen ziemlich müde, glücklicherweise hatte er aber frei und konnte so noch ein wenig mit Lily im Bett liegen bleiben. Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und dachte an den vorherigen Abend zurück. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er an Harry dachte, Harry hatte tatsächlich gesprochen, ein richtiges, vollständiges Wort. Natürlich wäre es ihm noch lieber gewesen wenn sein erstes Wort „Daddy" gewesen wäre aber man konnte nicht alles haben.

James freute sich schon darauf heute seinen Freunden zu berichten, dass Harry sein erstes Wort gesagt hatte. Wo er gerade an seine Freunde dachte, um wie viel Uhr hatten sie sich noch mal mit ihnen verabredet? Wenn er es richtig im Kopf hatte wollten Sirius, Remus, Peter, Nicole und Jane zum Mittagessen kommen. Alice und Frank hatten angekündigt, dass sie wahrscheinlich am Nachmittag mit Neville vorbeikommen würden.

Es kam selten vor, dass sie alle Zeit hatten um sich zu treffen, das lag daran, dass sie alle in der Arbeit voll eingespannt waren, außerdem gab es ja auch noch die Treffen des Phönixorden. Das nächste Treffen müsste, wenn James sich richtig erinnerte in zwei Tagen sein. Normalerweise fanden die Treffen einmal die Woche statt, an welchem Tag variierte, je nachdem, wann die meisten Leute konnten. Albus hatte gesagt, dass er das nächste mal wahrscheinlich einige Informationen ihres Spions mitbringen würde.

Wer dieser mysteriöse Spion war wusste keiner, ausgenommen Albus, er hatte erklärt, dass es zu riskant sei, die Identität des Spions preis zu geben. James fand das ein wenig übertrieben, immerhin vertrauten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens gegenseitig. Aber gut, wenn Albus der Meinung war er müsse die Identität des Spions geheim halten, dann sollte er dies tun.

Lily regte sich jetzt langsam neben ihm. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und öffnete dann die Augen. Liebevoll lächelte James sie an

„Guten Morgen Schatz," flüsterte er.

Lily erwiderte seinen Morgengruß mit einem sanften Kuss.

---------------------------------------

Remus Morgen war nicht halb so harmonisch wie der von Lily und James. Er verschlief und kam deswegen fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät zur Arbeit. Das war wirklich überaus ärgerlich, denn eine Regel in dem Forschungsinstitut war, dass wer zu spät kam diese Zeit hinten dran hängen musste.

Remus störte das normalerweise nicht, wenn er mal zu spät kam (was nun wirklich nicht oft war, denn Remus war ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster Mensch), dann machte er die paar Minuten halt länger, wen kümmerte das schon.

Aber ausgerechnet heute, wo es mal mehr als ein paar Minuten waren, war er bei Lily und James eingeladen. Sirius, Peter, Jane und Nicole würden auch da sein und es war schon sehr lange her, dass sie sich alle außerhalb eines Ordenstreffen gesehen hatten.

Während der Arbeit vergaß Remus dieses Problem allerdings, was daran lag, das Remus seinen Job liebte, er liebte es zu Forschen, neue Verteidigungszauber zu entwickeln, oder neue Möglichkeiten der Heilung zu entdecken, letzteres war allerdings nicht sein Spezialgebiet.

Remus forschte Hauptsächlich an neuen Verteidigungsmethoden und zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Mike Parker hatte er schon das ein oder andere Nützliche entwickelt. Der Besitzer des Forschungsinstitut William Murtiger verkaufte diese Zauber und Tränke dann an das Ministerium oder das St.-Mungo, wenn diese neuen Zauber dann verkauft waren, verbreiteten sie sich recht schnell.

Außerdem war William Mitglied des Phönixordens und so waren die Mitglieder des Ordens immer die ersten, die vollkommen kostenlos an die Zauber kamen. William selber forschte im übrigen auch, er forschte schon seit Jahren verbissen an einem Heilmittel für Lycantrophie. Das William so versessen darauf war ein Heilmittel für Lycantrophie zu finden, hing mit seinem Vater zusammen. Dieser war ein Werwolf gewesen und aus diesem Grund in der Gesellschaft nicht sehr beliebt. Er war allerdings total interessiert an der Forschung und vor allem daran ein Heilmittel für Lycantrophie zu finden. Da man ihn allerdings weder in der Mysteriumsabteilung noch in der Forschungsabteilung des St.-Mungo hatte haben wollen hatte er beschlossen sein eigenes Forschungsinstitut aufzumachen. Er hatte also mit einer Hand voll Leuten angefangen zu Forschen und im Lauf der letzten vierzig Jahre hatte sich aus diesen paar Leuten ein Institut mit vier Abteilungen entwickelt.

Williams Vater hatte jedenfalls, bis er vor fünf Jahren gestorben war, nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht Lycantrophie zu heilen und William selbst, setzte nun fort was sein Vater begonnen hatte.

Für Remus war es ziemliches Glück gewesen, dass er William im Phönixorden kennen gelernt hatte, denn William warb nicht einfach so Leute an, er kannte jeden einzelnen Angestellten und wusste über ihn bescheid, denn er wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass irgendwer Informationen an Voldemort weitergab. Weiterhin war es sein Glück, dass William nichts gegen Werwölfe hatte, und ihn so, nachdem Albus ihm versichert hatte, dass er absolut vertrauenswürdig war, ohne zu zögern eingestellt hatte.

„Hey Remus pass doch auf!" Mikes ärgerlicher Ruf riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hatte versehentlich eine Phiole mit Drachenblut vom Tisch geschoben, während er Alraunenwurzeln zerhackt hatte. Mike, der zum Glück über eine schnelle Reaktion verfügte, hatte die Phiole noch abfangen können.

„Sorry, ich war in Gedanken," erklärte Remus und sah seinen Kollegen entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut, pass jetzt aber ein bisschen besser auf," gab Mike zurück.

Remus nickte und fuhr fort die Alraunen zu zerhacken. Sie arbeiteten momentan an einem Trank, der einen gegen Zauber immun machte, die eine erstarrende Wirkung hatten.

Der Rest seines Arbeitstags verlief eher ruhig, es gelang Remus und Mike den Trank fertig zu stellen, allerdings würde es erst am nächsten Tag möglich sein, ihn zu Testen, da er noch etwas vor sich hin köcheln musste, das konnte er aber auch ohne ihre Anwesenheit.

Um halb eins konnte Remus nach Hause apparieren. Dort duschte er schnell und zog sich etwas anderes an, dann apparierte er erneut und stand im nächsten Augenblick vor Lilys und James Haustür.

Er klingelte und nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen.

„Remus, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?" begrüßte James ihn fröhlich.

„Mir geht es gut, danke," antwortete Remus.

Er folgte James ins Haus, den Blick auf den Rücken seines Freundes gerichtet. Warum war James so übertrieben gut gelaunt? Auf die Antwort dieser Frage musste er noch einige Minuten warten, solange bis er mit Sirius reden konnte.

Nachdem sich die Beiden begrüßt hatten stellte Remus sogleich die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, „Sirius, hast du zufällig irgend eine Ahnung, was der Grund für James gute Laune ist, ich meine er ist schon ein bisschen übertrieben gut gelaunt, oder?"

Sirius winkte jedoch nur ab, „Harry hat endlich angefangen zu sprechen und Prongs ist davon total begeistert. Lily hat vorhin gesagt, dass er heute Morgen ernsthaft überlegt hat eine Anzeige in den Tagespropheten zu drucken."

Remus musste grinsen, als er sich eine solche Anzeige vorstellte. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und ihm fiel auf, dass er wohl doch nicht der letzte war.

„Wo bleibt Peter?" fragte er Sirius.

„Er hat ne Eule geschickt, dass er nicht kommen kann, irgendwas mit seinem Job. Und was treibst du so?" fragte Sirius ihn.

„Ach, Mike und ich sind gerade dabei einen Trank zu entwickeln, der dich gegen Erstarrungs-Flüche immun macht."

„Das wär' ja echt cool," freute sich Sirius, „dann bräuchten wir unsere Zeit nicht immer mit Abwehrzaubern verschwenden."

„Nur bei Erstarrungs-Flüchen," sagte Remus.

In diesem Moment, kam Harry auf Sirius und Remus zugerannt. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Die kurzen Ärmchen streckte er lachend in Remus Richtung. Remus hob Harry hoch und dieser krallte seine Hände in Remus Pullover.

„Ich hab gehört du kannst sprechen?" fragte Remus Harry.

Dieser schien ganz genau zu verstehen, denn er löste eine Hand aus Remus Pullover, deutete auf Lily und rief „Mummy!"

Remus und Sirius lachten.

Nicole beobachtete mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Szene. Sie hatte zwar an diesem Tag schon einige Male Harrys Sprechkünste genießen dürfen, aber trotzdem fand sie es einfach immer wieder zu süß. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die gemütliche Wohnküche schweifen, zufrieden beobachtete sie, dass Lily endlich das Essen auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

Das Essen schmeckte ausgezeichnet wie Nicole ein paar Minuten später feststellen konnte. Normalerweise war sie nicht so der Nudel-Typ, aber Lilys Lasagne schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Und als Nicole schließlich zwei Portionen Lasagne, zwei Schälchen Salat und eine Portion Nachtisch (Erdbeer-Eis mit Sahne) gegessen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl zu platzen. Jane, die neben ihr saß, schien ähnliche Probleme zu haben.

„Lily, wenn du uns das nächste mal einlädst, sei so gut und erinnere vorher daran das wir nicht Frühstücken müssen, das Mittagessen reicht dann ja für zwei Tage," wandte sich Jane nun auch an Lily.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle habt," empörte sich Lily, sie war gerade dabei, ihre dritte Portion Eis zu vernichten, wie Nicole amüsiert feststellte.

„Lily," sagte nun Sirius, mit übertrieben freundlicher Stimme, „du musst bedenken, das nicht alle Menschen in deiner Umgebung so viel Essen wie du, wir sind nämlich nicht schwanger."

Lily warf ihm daraufhin nur einen wütenden Blick zu.

Als Lily schließlich fertig war, was Nicole inzwischen für ein kleines Wunder hielt, ihre Freundin hatte inzwischen nämlich noch zwei weitere Portionen Eis verdrückt, ließ sie Besteck, Geschirr und alles andere in die Küche schweben, wo es sich selbstständig säuberte und aufräumte.

Die Freunde gingen währenddessen hinaus in den Garten. Sirius ging mit Harry zu dessen Lieblingsspielgerät, der Rutsche, während die anderen es sich am Gartentisch bequem machten.

James hatte, einen Krug mit Kürbissaft und Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt, was ganz gut war, denn es war ziemlich warm. Nicole beobachtete mit einem sanften Lächeln Harry, der unter großer Anstrengung die Stufen der Rutsche erklomm. Sirius stand hinter ihm, bereit Harry sofort aufzufangen, sollte er das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Sobald Harry oben war rutschte er begeistert wieder herunter. Dies wiederholte sich mehrmals, bis Harry das Klettern zu mühselig wurde und er beschloss sich einem anderen Spielgerät zu widmen.

Er umklammerte Sirius Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zur Schaukel. Sirius ergab sich in sein Schicksal, setzte Harry auf die Schaukel und begann ihn anzuschubsen. Harry hatte seine Hände fest um die Seile gekrallt, an denen die Schaukel hing, und Lily überwachte das ganze mit Argusaugen.

Manchmal fand Nicole, dass Lily es mit ihrer Sorge ein wenig übertrieb, Sirius hatte schließlich schon oft genug mit Harry im Garten gespielt und wusste ganz genau worauf er achten musste. Obwohl, überlegte sie weiter, wer wusste schon was sie alles machen würde, wenn es sich um ihre Kinder handelte. Nicole wandte sich nun wieder der Gesprächsrunde am Tisch zu, James, Remus und Jane ließen sich über den neuen Zaubereiminister und seine Unfähigkeit aus.

„Der Kerl ist einfach nur dämlich," sagte James gerade, „ich meine, wie kann man den Dementoren die Kontrolle über Askaban geben, die laufen doch zu Voldemort über, sobald er ihnen das Angebot macht. Und bis das Geschieht ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, er schart schließlich alle dunklen, beziehungsweise ausgestoßenen Kreaturen um sich, angeblich versucht er sogar Vampire auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Und die Riesen, einen Großteil der Werwölfe, sorry Moony, aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, einige Kobolde, hat er immerhin schon für sich gewonnen. Wenn Fudge weiterhin so engstirnig ist, und nicht bereit, auf Werwölfe oder Kobolde zu zugehen, oder den Dementoren weiterhin so viel Freiraum gibt, dann ist es kein Wunder wenn wir irgendwann verlieren."

„Fudge ist einfach nicht der richtige Minister. Wir brauchen im Moment keinen, der den Leuten nach dem Mund redet, sondern jemanden der durchgreifen kann, vernünftige Vorschläge bringt, der weiß, wie dieser Krieg abläuft," mischte sich Nicole in das Gespräch ein.

„Gute Idee," grinste Remus, „wie wär's wenn du bei den nächsten Wahlen kandidierst?"

„Ich," Nicole lachte, „mich wählt doch kein Mensch, ich bin viel zu jung."

„Stimmt, aber deine Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber wenn Fudges Amtszeit schlecht genug läuft, können wir Amelia bei den nächsten Wahlen vielleicht doch überreden anzutreten," schlug Jane vor.

„Glaub mir, das ist vergebene Liebesmüh. Amelia ist absolut nicht scharf auf den Ministerposten, und mal im Ernst, wer will ihr das Vorwerfen, ich wäre jetzt auch nicht besonders gern Zaubereiminister," verkündete Nicole, während James bekräftigend nickte.

„Ja, das ist schon alles ziemlich kompliziert," meinte Remus.

„Sagt mal, gibt es keine Angenehmeren Themen, über die ihr euch unterhalten könnt?" fragte Lily, sie hatte den Blick von Sirius und Harry abgewandt, da sie scheinbar zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass Harry bei Sirius in besten Händen war.

„Ja, du hast recht mein Schatz," James lächelte seine Frau freundlich an, fast ein wenig zu freundlich wie Nicole fand, und tatsächlich, „wir sollten an so einem schönen Tag nicht über so düstere Themen reden. Wisst ihr das die Tornados kurz davor stehen die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen?"

Lily stöhnte, sie sah sich Quidditch ganz gerne an, aber ihr Sport würde es wohl nie werden, und wenn James anfing über Quidditch zu reden, dann ging es oft selbst Jane, die immerhin Hüterin für Gryffindor gewesen war und die Quidditch liebte, auf die Nerven.

Heute allerdings schien Jane Lust auf eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch zu haben. Sie sprang sofort darauf an, „die Wimbourner Wespen brauchen nur mit neunzig Punkten gegen die Cannons zu gewinnen, damit die Tornados nicht mehr auf dem ersten Platz stehen."

Lily seufzte nun erneut und auch Nicole, die Quidditch eigentlich mochte, hatte absolut keine Lust auf eine ausgedehnte Unterhaltung über den Punktestand der einzelnen Teams und darüber wie die Chancen standen, dass, wer auch immer, doch noch den Pokal holen würden.

„Ich geh ein wenig spazieren," verkündete Lily.

Nicole hielt das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, denn auf dem ausgedehnten Grundstück das zu Godric's Hollow gehörte, konnte man wunderbare Spaziergänge machen.

„Ich komm mit," sagte sie deshalb, und stand auf.

„Was ist mit dir," wandte Lily sich an Remus, „willst du hier bei den beiden Quidditch-Verrückten bleiben, oder gehst du mit uns mit?"

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieses Gespräch sich wohl noch hinziehen wird begleite ich euch lieber," sagte Remus.

Die drei beschlossen, eine Runde um den kleinen See zu gehen, der einen Teil des Grundstücks bedeckte.

Sirius spielte während dessen immer noch mit Harry. Dieser hatte inzwischen beschlossen das er keine Lust mehr aufs Schaukeln hatte, stattdessen bestand er jetzt darauf, das Sirius mit ihm im Sandkasten spielte. Sirius durfte Sandkuchen backen, die Harry dann an ihn verfüttern wollte, wovon Sirius nicht gerade begeistert war.

Dies teilte er seinem Patenkind auch mit, „nein Harry man darf keinen Sand essen, das ist Pfui, verstehst du. Keinen Sand, bäh."

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang an, den Kopf schief gelegt, als würde er ernsthaft überlegen.

Dann lachte er, nahm erneut eine Hand voll Sand und versuchte Sirius diesen in den Mund zu stecken. Sirius schob Harrys Hand zur Seite.

„Nein, ich esse keinen Sand," sagte Sirius erneut.

Harry legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Paten an, dann strahlte er plötzlich öffnete den Mund und sagte „Paddy."

Sirius klappte überrascht den Mund auf, diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harry und stopfte ihm blitzschnell den Sand in den Mund. Sirius hustete und spuckte, aber auch nach ein paar Minuten, hatte er immer noch Sand im Mund.

„Du kleiner Satansbraten," murmelte Sirius. Harry hopste vergnügt lachend im Sandkasten herum. Sirius stand auf und klopfte ein wenig Sand von seiner Jeans.

Dann fing er Harry ein und kitzelte ihn gründlich aus, Harry lachte und begann um sich zu schlagen und zu strampeln. Schließlich hörte Sirius auf Harry zu kitzeln. Sirius hielt Harry fest und trug ihn zurück zur Terrasse, wo Jane und James in ein Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft waren.

„James," sagte Sirius, sein Freund drehte sich um.

„Ja, was ist los?" fragte James.

Sirius setzte Harry auf James Schoss. „Was soll das denn, ich dachte du wolltest mit ihm spielen."

„Das tu ich bereits seit einer Stunde, außerdem wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Harry mir Sand in den Mund stecken will, das ist ein ganz widerliches Gefühl kann ich dir sagen," erklärte Sirius missgelaunt.

James und Jane prusteten los.

„Das ist nicht lustig," fauchte Sirius.

„Doch ist es," entgegnete Jane.

„Aber warum lässt du dir von einem Einjährigen Sand in den Mund stopfen?" fragte James.

„Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass er meinen Namen sagen kann," antwortete Sirius. „Wie er kann Sirius sagen?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Nein, er kann Paddy sagen, aber immerhin."

„Frechheit," maulte James.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Auf dich ganz sicher nicht," sagte James und tat beleidigt.

Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Mund, murmelte, „Ratzeputz," und einen Moment später war sein Mund wieder sauber.

„Wo sind eigentlich die Anderen," fragte Sirius, dem aufgefallen war, dass Lily, Nicole und Remus fehlten.

„Die Drei hatten wohl keine Lust sich über Quidditch zu unterhalten," antwortete Jane.

James war wider einmal abgelenkt, weil Harry versuchte ihm die Brille zu klauen.

Sirius, Jane und James unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles mögliche, bis schließlich Lily, Remus und Nicole wiederkamen.

Gegen fünf Uhr kamen dann endlich auch Alice und Frank, zusammen mit Neville. Das freute besonders Harry, der zusammen mit Neville den Sandkasten verunstaltete.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die Freunde entspannt. Sie unterhielten sich oder spielten mit Neville und Harry. Irgendwann brachte Lily Harry ins Bett. James ließ das Babybett, das sonst immer im Wohnzimmer stand, nach oben fliegen, so dass auch Neville schlafen konnte.

Schließlich saßen wieder alle in der Küche als Nicole sich zu Worte meldete, „Hört mal," sagte sie „Unsere Freundschaft ist so kostbar, wie kaum etwas anderes auf dieser Welt," sie räusperte sich leicht nervös, ehe sie fortfuhr, „also lasst uns darauf anstoßen, dass wir so gute Freunde sind."

Halb erwartete Nicole, dass James oder Sirius lachen würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Eine seltsame Stimmung hatte von der Gruppe besitz ergriffen. Ohne Ausnahme hoben sie ihre Gläser und stießen sie in der Mitte des Tisches gegeneinander.

„Auf unsere Freundschaft," wiederholten sie Nicoles Worte.

Während Nicole einen Schluck ihres Weines trank, spürte sie, dass sie alle in diesem Moment wenn auch unbeabsichtigt etwas versprochen hatten, sie hatten einander versprochen ihre Freundschaft zu bewahren und immer dafür ein zu stehen.

Und irgendwie hatte Nicole das Gefühl, dass dieses ungeplante Versprechen, mehr wert war, als ein unbrechbarer Schwur.

---------------------------------------

Lily hatte schon seit Tagen immer wieder Wehen gehabt, aber bis jetzt hatte noch nichts darauf hingedeutet, dass die Geburt tatsächlich kurz bevor stand. Das hatte sie auch James gesagt als er in der Mittagspause überaus besorgt bei ihr vorbei gekommen war. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie schon die ersten Vorwehen gehabt hatte, und jetzt hatte er Angst seine Frau könne zusammenbrechen, weil die Geburt begann wenn er nicht da war.

Lily hatte es allerdings geschafft ihm zu versichern, dass es noch längst nicht so weit war. Allerdings stellte sich jetzt heraus, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war James zurück zur Arbeit zu schicken, es war nämlich sehr wohl schon so weit.

Lilys Problem war weniger, wie sie ins St. Mungo kommen sollte, das konnte sie mit den Wehen, die inzwischen im zwanzig Minuten Takt kamen noch recht gut schaffen. Ihr Problem war, was sie mit Harry machen sollte.

Keiner ihrer Freunde schien zu Hause zu sein und ihn zu ihren Eltern zu bringen dauerte zu lange. Natürlich hatte sie auch schon versucht James, Sirius oder sonst wen in der Zentrale zu erreichen, doch irgendwie war ausgerechnet an diesem Tag ein Großeinsatz, wie es schon lange keinen mehr gegeben hatte.

Eine erneute Schmerzwelle überkam Lily, heftiger als zuvor. Sie wartete, bis diese vorbei war, dann schnappte sie kurzentschlossen ihren Sohn und flohte ins St.Mungo. So schnell sie eben konnte ging sie zum Fahrstuhl und drückte auf die Taste für den fünften Stock, in dem sich, wie sie wusste, die Baby-Station befand.

Harry quengelte vor sich hin, was Lily fast den letzten Nerv raubte. Schließlich hielt der Fahrstuhl auf der dritten Etage auch noch an.

„Ja, ich werde jetzt Pause machen, bis später." Eine Heilerin, den Rücken Lily zugewandt stieg ein.

Die Heilerin drehte sich um. „Lily!" rief Jane aus. „Ist irgendwas passiert, geht es dir gut."

„Könntest du vielleicht Harry nehmen?" presste Lily hervor, als eine erneute Wehe sie überkam.

Jane schaltete sofort, nahm ihrer Freundin den kleinen Jungen aus dem Arm, der sich, angesichts der Schmerzen die seine Mum hatte, jetzt Sorgen zu machen schien. Jane stützte mit dem einen Arm ihre Freundin, während sie Harry im anderen Arm hielt. Endlich erreichte der Fahrstuhl den fünften Stock und die Türen glitten auf.

So schnell es ging brachte Jane Lily in den Kreissaal.

Gut zwei anstrengende und für alle Beteiligten nervenaufreibende Stunden später hielt Lily ihre Tochter im Arm.

Harry, dem Jane kurzerhand ein Bett gehext hatte, weil Lily partout nicht wollte, dass er von ihr getrennt wurde, verstand das alles immer noch nicht so ganz. Wieso, war seine Mummy auf einmal Glücklich, wenn sie doch die ganze Zeit Aua gehabt hatte.

Lily drückte währenddessen das kleine schreiende Wesen an sich. Lucy Liliana Potter dachte sie andächtig, während sie die Kleine behutsam an sich drückte.

Jane hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Szene beobachtete und wischte diese verstohlen weg.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten später lag Lily in ihrem Zimmer, das sie vorläufig bewohnen würde.

Ihre Zimmernachbarin, Molly Weasley, die zwei Tage zuvor ebenfalls eine kleine Tochter bekommen hatte schlief gerade.

Lily war durch einen Zauber von Blut und Fruchtwasser gereinigt worden, ebenso wie ihre kleine Tochter. Jetzt lag Lucy erneut in Lilys Armen und Lily strich behutsam mit der Hand über Lucys Kopf, welcher mit feinem roten Flaum bedeckt war. Jane kam nun ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, neben Lilys Bett.

„Du siehst müde aus," sagte sie zu Lily.

„Bin ich auch," antwortete Lily.

„Willst du sie auch mal halten?" fragte sie dann.

Jane starrte sie einen Moment an. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich."

Behutsam nahm Jane ihrer Freundin das Baby aus den Armen. Ergriffen sah sie auf das kleine Wesen in ihrem Arm, allerdings war dieser Moment nicht von langer Dauer, denn Harry, der kurzweilig eingeschlafen war, beschloss, dass er lieber aufwachen und allen auf die Nerven gehen wollte.

Jane wollte Lily die kleine Lucy zurückgeben, als sie sah, dass die Freundin eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd legte sie Lucy in das Babybett und nahm Harry auf den Arm.

„Komm," sagte sie, „wir gehen jetzt ins Ministerium und gucken ob dein Daddy inzwischen da ist."

---------------------------------------

James war vollkommen fertig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon einmal an einem Einsatz in dieser Größenordnung beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Er und Sirius gingen nun nebeneinander den Gang entlang, der sie zu ihrer Bürozelle führen würde. Und dann sah James etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. An seinem Schreibtisch saß Jane, die scheinbar verzweifelt versuchte Harry zu beruhigen.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er bei ihr. „Jane was tust du hier?" fragte James.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr," verkündete Jane nachdem sie Harry in James Arm gedrückt hatte.

„Daddy, Mummy hat Aua," verkündete Harry nun (in der letzten Woche hatte sich sein Wortschatz um einiges erweitert.

„Was ist mit Lily?" fragte Sirius, der natürlich alles mitgekriegt hatte und genau wie James blass geworden war.

„Ihr geht's gut, sie ist nur ein wenig müde. Ich darf dich jedenfalls beglückwünschen James, Lucy ist zweitausendneunhundertsiebenunddreißig Gramm schwer und einundfünfzig Zentimeter groß und vollkommen gesund."

Ein Stein fiel James vom Herzen, als er Janes Worte hörte, Lily und dem Baby, oder besser Lucy, ging es gut.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Prongs." Sirius grinste breit als er seinen Freund umarmte. Dann als würde ihm plötzlich etwas klar, starrte James Sirius und Jane an.

„Was tun wir eigentlich noch hier?" fragte er und stürzte dann mit Harry im Arm zum nächst besten Kamin.

Jane und Sirius grinsten sich an und liefen dann James hinterher. Als die drei kurz darauf im Fahrstuhl standen, fiel James auf, dass er keine Blumen hatte. Er beschloss allerdings, dass dies jetzt warten musste, Lily und Lucy zu sehen, hatte vorrang.

Als James, Sirius und Jane ins Zimmer kamen, schlief Lily allerdings noch. Sie war ein wenig blass, stellte James fest, aber ansonsten ging es ihr anscheinend gut. So wanderte sein Blick weiter, zu dem Babybett. Andächtig beugte er sich darüber und sah das kleine Wesen darin an. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Zuneigung überkam ihn. Dann hob er auch Harry hoch und hielt ihn über das Bett, so dass er Lucy sehen konnte.

„Sieh mal Harry das ist deine kleine Schwester Lucy."

--------------------------------------

Blitze zuckten am Fenster vorbei und es donnerte. Lily wickelte sich noch fester in ihre Bettdecke und vertiefte sich erneut in ihr Buch.

Das Quietschen der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Eine schmale Kindergestalt schob sich durch den Spalt der geöffneten Tür.

„Mum?"

„Was ist Schatz?" fragte Lily.

Lucy trat entgültig in das Schlafzimmer und lief zum Bett ihrer Eltern. „Ich hab Angst," flüsterte sie, nachdem sie unter die Bettdecke ihrer Mutter geschlüpft war.

„Wovor, vor dem Gewitter? Das tut dir doch nichts."

„Ich hab trotzdem Angst," beharrte die Dreijährige und klammerte sich an ihre Mutter als es erneut donnerte.

„Denkst du, es hilft wenn du bei mir bleibst?" fragte Lily.

Lucy nickte. Lily legte ihr Buch zur Seite und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Sie begann Lucy eine Geschichte zu erzählen und wenig später war Lucy an der Seite ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen.

Sanft strich Lily eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. Drei Jahre war Lucy jetzt schon alt, drei Jahre und drei Monate.

In diesen Drei Jahren war eine Menge passiert. Im Oktober drei Jahre zuvor waren Gideon und Fabian Prewett gestorben. Lily erinnerte sich nur ungern an diesen Tag zurück, sie hatte zu denen gehört, die die Leichen gefunden hatten. Grauselig entstellte Leichen. Die Beiden hatten gekämpft wie Helden, drei ihrer Angreifer hatte dieser Angriff ebenfalls das Leben gekostet, einer von ihnen war so schwer verletzt gewesen, dass er nicht mehr hatte fliehen können. Er hatte kurz vor seinem Tod ausgesagt, dass neben den beiden Toten Marisa Lestrange und Fenrir Greyback an dem Überfall beteiligt gewesen waren, dies erklärte natürlich den Zustand der Leichen.

In Folge des Todes ihrer Brüder hatte Molly Weasley jedenfalls vom Phönixorden erfahren, sie und ihr Mann Arthur unterstützten den Orden jetzt nach Kräften. Außerdem verstand sich Lucy ganz ausgezeichnet mit Ginny, Molly Weasleys Tochter, während ihr jüngster Sohn Ron, außerordentlich gut mit Neville und Harry klar kam.

Im Laufe der letzten beiden Jahre waren auch Werwolfangriffe durch Fenrir Greyback und sein Rudel noch häufiger geworden und Lily dankte dem Himmel, dass Godric's Hollow durch einen Fidelius Zauber geschützt war, sie hätte sonst keine ruhige Minute wenn Harry und Lucy im Garten spielten.

Nicht, dass sie grundsätzlich etwas gegen Werwölfe hatte, Remus war einer und der war gemeinsam mit Jane Lucys Pate, aber die Angriffe auf Kinder durch Greybacks Rudel beunruhigte die Zauberergemeinschaft.

Letztes Jahr hatte die Aurorenabteilung endlich aufdecken können, wer der Spion war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Melissa White der Maulwurf gewesen war. Dies hatte das Vertrauen der Auroren untereinander stark erschüttert, denn Melissa hatte immer als absolut loyal und zuverlässig gegolten und ihr Verrat machte das Misstrauen noch schlimmer. Vor allem Moody war noch paranoider geworden als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war.

Außerdem waren sowohl die Zentrale als auch der Phönixorden nicht von weiteren Verlusten verschont geblieben, die Williams waren gestorben, Alia Sweetman und Julia Marcs, zwei Rekrutinnen, Megan Blyth, die auch im Phönixorden tätig gewesen war, war verschwunden, ob man sie wiederfinden würde war mehr als fragwürdig, zu hoffen, dass sie noch lebte mehr als übertrieben optimistisch. Auch Andrew Tall, Svenja Nicholson und Olivia Carter waren gefallen.

Der Phönixorden hatte die Verluste von Dädalus Diggel und Sturgis Podmore zu beklagen. Ein weiteres Problem war der Zaubereiminister, Fudge war ein Idiot, er tat nicht genug und war leicht hinters Licht zu führen. Lucy drehte sich im Schlaf, was Lily aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Ihr Blick wanderte über das leere Bett. James hatte Nachtdienst, zusammen mit Sirius. Eigentlich wäre sie heute dran gewesen, doch vor einer Woche hatte ein übler Fluch sie erwischt, der ihr eine tiefe Wunde in die Seite gerissen hatte, außerdem hatte der Fluch die sofortige Heilung verhindert und so war Lily den größten Teil der Woche dazu verbannt im Bett zu liegen, inzwischen ging es ihr aber wieder recht gut und ab übermorgen war es mit dem schönen Leben vorbei und sie konnte wieder arbeiten.

Das Gewitter ließ langsam nach, stellte Lily fest. Sie schlang einen Arm um Lucy und schloss die Augen. Wenig später war Lily eingeschlafen.

---------------------------------------

Müde reckte sich Sirius und ging ein wenig auf und ab. Die Nacht war im großen und ganzen ruhig gewesen, zwar war gegen drei Uhr Morgens ein ziemlich hysterischer Notruf reingekommen, dass einige Todesser sich Zugang zu einem Grundstück verschaffen wollten, doch die Todesser hatten sich als ein paar besoffene Muggel-Teenager herausgestellt. Die Parkers und die MacKenzies waren jedenfalls nicht besonders begeistert, dass sie wegen so was ihren Schlaf hatten unterbrechen müssen.

„Ich bin froh wenn ich ins Bett komme," verkündete James, der soeben schwungvoll einen Punkt hinter den letzten Satz eines Einsatzberichtes von vor zwei Wochen gemacht hatte.

„Nicht nur du bist dann glücklich," versicherte Sirius seinem Freund, „ich bin im übrigen auch froh, dass morgen unsere letzte Nacht ist, Mittwoch ist Vollmond und die Leute die da Nachtwache haben, sind echt nicht zu beneiden."

James fluchte, „Verdammt, Vollmond, das hab ich ganz vergessen und Lily hat Nachtbereitschaft."

Besorgt kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sirius ärgerte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, James würde die nächsten vier Stunden, bis sie endlich gehen konnten damit verbringen sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Lily bei Vollmond Nachtbereitschaft hatte. Viel Zeit sich Sorgen zu machen hatte James allerdings nicht mehr, kaum eine Viertelstunde später kam eine Meldung rein.

_Angriff in London_

_St. Mungo Hospital_

_Etwa dreißig Todesser_

_Schnellstmöglich Hilfe Erbeten_

_Jane Baker_

Sirius und James sahen sich an.

„Scheiße!"

„Die Nachtbereitschaft besteht aus zehn Leuten."

„Das reicht nie im Leben, wir müssen zusätzlich den Orden alarmieren."

James hob seinen Zauberstab, aus dem ein silberner Hirsch hervorbrach. Währenddessen war Sirius zum Notfalltelefon gerannt, um die Nachtbereitschaft zu verständigen.

---------------------------------------

Andromeda Tonks fluchte halblaut, so etwas konnte natürlich nur passieren, wenn sie Dienst hatte. Das St Mungo war voller Todesser. Überall schossen Flüche hin und her. Die Todesser hatten ein leichtes Spiel, denn die meisten Patienten waren im Schlaf überrascht worden und Heiler oder Schwestern waren kaum anwesend.

Sie schoss einem der Todesser einen Fluch hinterher und der Todesser wirbelte herum und schoss einen Todesfluch in Andromedas Richtung. Sie duckte sich unter dem Fluch weg und schoss ihrerseits einen Schockzauber auf den Angreifer, die Todessermaske verrutschte und Andromeda erkannte wer sich darunter verbarg.

„DU!" fauchte sie und auf ihr Gesicht war ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck getreten.

„Ich, Anda, ich," sagte ihre gegenüber, während sie erneut einen Fluch auf Andromeda schoss.

Andromeda wich seitlich aus, merkte aber, dass der Fluch ihre Wange streifte, wo er ein schreckliches Brennen hinterließ. Andromeda hob ihre Hand und tastete nach ihrer Wange, gleichzeitig beschwor sie ein Schutzschild herauf, welches den nächsten Fluch abprallen ließ.

Sie spürte etwas Feuchtes auf ihrer Wange und begriff, dass es Blut war. Erneut raste ein Todesfluch auf sie zu, dem sie nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte.

„Willst du mich tatsächlich töten, Bella, mich, deine eigene Schwester?" fragte sie.

„Du bist längst nicht mehr meine Schwester, Anda, nicht mehr seit du mit der Familie gebrochen hast."

Erneut schoss ein Todesfluch auf Andromeda zu und sie begriff, dass sie dieses Duell nicht gewinnen konnte, wenn sie nicht auf gleiche Weise antwortete.

„Du beherrscht tatsächlich die Unverzeihlichen," spottete Bella, nachdem sie Andromedas erstem Todesfluch ausgewichen war.

Doch Andromeda ließ sich nicht täuschen, Bella war überrascht. Andromeda wich wieder einem Fluch aus und stolperte dabei über eine am Boden liegende Person. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, stolperte und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

Sternchen flammten auf und einen Moment lang glaubte sie, sie würde Ohnmächtig werden. Allerdings klärte sich im nächsten Moment das Bild vor Andromedas Augen wieder und sie konnte Bella erkennen, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab über ihr stand.

„Es ist Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, Anda," flüsterte Bella, mit einem fast liebevollem Unterton in der Stimme, während sie ihren Zauberstab noch ein wenig höher hob.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte Andromeda ihrer Schwester an, ohne sie jedoch richtig wahrzunehmen. In sekundenschnelle raste ihr ganzes Leben an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei,

Narzissas Geburt... Ihre Einschulung auf Hogwarts... Sirius Einschulung... Ihr erstes Date mit Ted... Teds und ihre Hochzeit... Nymphadoras Geburt... Die ersten Schritte ihrer Tochter... Das erste mal, dass sie gesprochen hatte...

---------------------------------------

AN: Tja und hier ist Kapitel 4, ursprünglich war es ein wenig anders geplant, aber meine Betareaderin hat mir empfohlen, einen Teil von Kapitel 5 mit reinzupacken, damit die Story nicht zu langweilig wird. Ich weis, dass das hier ein ganz fieser Cliff ist, also, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt gibt es Kapitel 5 vielleicht schon früher.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Eure

Sanny


	6. Kampf im StMungo

Disclamaire: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith und Sarah Smith sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 5**

**Der Kampf im St. Mungo**

Jane rannte so schnell sie konnte einen Gang in der vierten Etage entlang. In einem Arm trug sie ein kleines Mädchen, an der anderen Hand zerrte sie einen Sechsjährigen mit sich. Hinter ihr liefen weitere Patienten. Janes Plan war die Leute zum nächst besten Kamin zu schaffen, von wo aus sie verschwinden konnten. Glücklicherweise kamen ihnen Momentan keine Todesser entgegen, worüber Jane ausgesprochen froh war. Jane führte die Leute jetzt durch das Treppenhaus, sie mussten in die dritte Etage, im Aufenthaltsraum der Heiler befand sich ein Kamin, wenn sie nur bis dorthin kommen konnten, wären diese Leute in Sicherheit. Immer wieder musste Jane über am Boden liegende Körper steigen, doch sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit zu prüfen ob die am Boden liegenden noch lebten. Das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Arm weinte und schrie nach seiner Mutter und Jane spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, sie selbst hatte gesehen wie die Mutter der kleinen von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden war. Jane hatte Glück, sie gelangte ohne größere Schwierigkeiten mit samt der Patienten in den Aufenthaltsraum, von dort schickte sie die Patienten, mit Flohpulver ins Zaubereiministerium (das war der nächst beste Ort der ihr einfiel, an dem diese Leute sicher waren).

Danach hastete sie durch die dritte Etage, auf der Suche nach weiteren Patienten, die sie in Sicherheit bringen könnte. In einem der Räume am Ende des Ganges, tobte ein heftiges Duell. Sebastian Wood, ihr ehemaliger Ausbilder, duellierte sich gleich mit zwei Todessern auf einmal. Jane zögerte nicht, sondern kam ihrem Kollegen zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam kämpften sie jetzt gegen die Todesser und schließlich gelang es Sebastian einen der Beiden mit einem Todesfluch zu treffen. Der zweite Todesser brüllte wütend und schoss einen Fluch auf Sebastian. Der Fluch riss Sebastian den Kopf weg, Blut spritzte und der Kopf flog gegen die hintere Wand. Jane stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Sie spürte etwas feuchtes in ihrem Gesicht, vermutlich Blut, das sie selbst abbekommen hatte. „Du dreckiger Mistkerl," schrie sie und stürzte auf den Todesser zu. Den Zauberstab, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, beachtete sie gar nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass der Kerl zwei Köpfe größer war als sie selbst und mindestens doppelt so breit. Vermutlich hatte sie es der Überraschung des Mannes zu verdanken, dass sie ihn einmal mit der Faust ins Gesicht traf. Kurz darauf hatte er sich allerdings wieder gefangen und drückte sie gegen die nächst beste Wand. „Du kleines Miststück," zischte er, während er sich Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Jane suchte währenddessen mit den Augen nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie irgendwo fallen gelassen hatte. Mit einem Ruck zerriss der Todesser ihren Kittel. Sie verstand was der Kerl vorhatte und wehrte sich nun noch heftiger. „Lass mich los," keuchte sie. Es gelang ihr eine Hand frei zu bekommen und sie zerkratzte dem Todesser das Gesicht. „Du kleine Schlampe," zischte der Mann und schlug Jane hart ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und ihr Gesicht tat höllisch weh. Tränen schossen Jane in die Augen und sie presste die freie Hand gegen ihre Wange. Der Todesser drückte sie nun noch fester gegen die Wand, eine seiner Hände tastete grob nach ihrem Busen. „Nein, bitte," keuchte Jane. Der Mann lachte nur. Tränen liefen jetzt unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht und so laut sie konnte schrie sie um Hilfe. Bitte, dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie weiter brüllte, irgendjemand musste sie doch hören. Der Todesser presste nun seine Lippen auf ihre und schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Janes Schreie wurden erstickt und sie konnte nur noch verzweifelt zappeln. Warum kommt denn keiner, war der einzige Gedanke der in ihrem Kopf platz hatte.

James und Sirius hatten so viele Leute mobilisiert wie ihnen möglich war und es war ihnen gelungen eine Truppe von zwanzig Leuten zusammenzustellen. Die Gruppe stürmte jetzt das St. Mungo. In der Eingangshalle und der unteren Etage befanden sich kaum noch Leute, sie teilten sich in Zweiergruppen auf, die zusammen das Mungo durchstreifen, die Todesser finden und stellen sollten. James und Sirius stießen auf eine Gruppe von fünf Todessern, die sich in einem der Patientenzimmer befanden. Auf dem Boden lagen Menschen, und James erfasste mit einem Blick, dass höchstens zwei noch lebten. Als die Todesser James und Sirius bemerkten, schossen sie ihnen sofort eine Auswahl an Flüchen entgegen. James ging hinter einem umgestürzten Bett in Deckung, Sirius wich seitlich aus. Dann antworteten sie ebenfalls mit Flüchen, welche von den Todessern abgeblockt wurden. Dann traf ein Cruciatus-Fluch James, er ging zu Boden und keuchte vor Schmerzen auf. Sirius, der soeben vor einem Fluch in Deckung gegangen war, sprang wieder hervor er brüllte, „AVADA KEDAVRA!" und der Fluch traf tatsächlich sein Ziel. James kam wieder auf die Beine, nachdem der Fluch von ihm abgefallen war. Sirius und James schossen nun gleichzeitig Schockzauber auf den gleichen Todesser, dieser hatte keine Chance auszuweichen und ging zu Boden. Diese Aktion hatte Sirius abgelenkt, weshalb er den Todesfluch, der auf ihn zuraste nicht sah. Dass der Fluch nicht ins Ziel traf, war einer am Boden liegenden Leiche zu verdanken, über die Sirius stolperte, so dass er hinfiel. Der Fluch krachte in die Wand und zerfetzte sie. James gelang es, einen weiteren Todesser zu töten und die beiden Übrigen kamen zu dem Schluss, dass ein taktischer Rückzug angebracht wäre. James zog Sirius auf die Beine. Sirius belegte den noch Lebenden Todesser mit einem Anti-disapparier-Fluch, James suchte währenddessen nach Lebenden unter den Patienten. Er fand tatsächlich einen jungen Mann, allerdings hatte ihm ein Fluch eine ziemliche Wunde in die Seite gerissen und James, der schließlich nur die Grundlagen der Heilung konnte, hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten den Mann zu versorgen. Es gelang ihm aber glücklicherweise, den Blutfluss zu stoppen und die Wunde mehr oder weniger zu verschließen. Dann ließ er den Mann auf das noch heile Bett schweben und versprach ihm er würde einen Heiler schicken, sobald er einen gefunden hatte. Dann hasteten Sirius und James weiter.

„Crucio!" Der Schmerzfluch traf Andromeda überraschend. Sie schrie gequält auf. Entfernt nahm sie wahr, dass Bella laut lachte. Doch auch das war unwichtig, innerhalb dieser Qual, die ihr den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Und dann, ganz plötzlich war es vorbei, Bella hatte von ihr abgelassen und duellierte sich mit einem Mann. Auroren, dachte sie. Dann streckte sich ihr eine Hand entgegen. Andromeda ließ sich aufhelfen und stand im nächsten Moment James gegenüber. Demzufolge war der andere wahrscheinlich Sirius. James wandte sich nun um, um Sirius, der von Bella ein wenig in die Enge gedrängt wurde, zur Hilfe zu eilen. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen Bella zurückzudrängen, dann, als James Bella gerade schocken wollte, disapparierte sie. James stieß einen Fluch aus und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Sirius kümmerte sich währenddessen um Andromeda. „Ich geh weiter und guck ob noch irgendwer Hilfe braucht," teilte James den anderen mit, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Sirius nickte nur, er würde bei Anda bleiben, wofür diese ausgesprochen dankbar war.

James lief durch den gesamten zweiten Stock, blickte in Räume. Er fand keine weiteren Todesser, dafür aber drei Verletzte, die er provisorisch versorgte. Dann rannte er so schnell wie möglich die nächste Treppe hoch, in die dritte Etage. Noch auf der Treppe vernahm James Schreie, schreckliche von Panik erfüllte Schreie, James brauchte nicht lange um Janes Stimme zu erkennen. Dann ganz plötzlich verstummten die Schreie und James rannte noch schneller. Dann stand er in dem Hauptflur auf der dritten Etage und hatte keine Ahnung von wo genau Janes Schreie gekommen. „JANE!" brüllte er, in der Hoffnung sie würde antworten. Doch es kam keine Antwort, irgendetwas hinderte sie wohl daran, oder aber... James gestattete sich nicht diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Er stürzte zur nächsten Tür stieß sie auf und sah hinein, der Raum war leer. James rannte weiter, zum nächsten Raum und zum Übernächsten. Und dann endlich, fand er sie. Sie wurde von einem Todesser an eine Wand gedrückt und ihre Kleidung war halb zerrissen. James stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus hob seinen Zauberstab und schoss einen heftigen Stoßfluch auf den Todesser, der Fluch riss ihn von Jane weg. James durchquerte den Raum, packte den am Boden liegenden Mann am Kragen, riss ihn hoch und schlug ihm zwei mal mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Danach fesselte er ihn mit einem „Incarcerus." Schließlich wandte er sich Jane zu, die schluchzend zu Boden gesunken war. Langsam ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Jane," flüsterte er. Sie schluchzte laut auf und kroch dann näher an James heran, der sich gegen die Wand lehnte und sie festhielt. „Schhh, ist ja gut." Er wiegte sie leicht hin und her, wie er es immer tat wenn es einem seiner Kinder nicht gut ging. Janes Schultern zuckten, Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht und durchnässten James Umhang. James wusste nichts weiter zu tun, als ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln, sie sanft hin und her zu wiegen und beruhigend auf sie einzureden. So fand Sirius die Beiden schließlich. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht als sich alle, die zum St Mungo aufgebrochen waren, in der Eingangshalle wiedergetroffen hatten und nur James gefehlt hatte. „Hey, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er besorgt und ging neben den Beiden in die Knie. Jane hob ihren Kopf von James Schulter und blickte Sirius an. „Der Kerl, er wollte... er wollte..." erneut schluchzte sie auf. James nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Todesser, der immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden lag, dann deutete er auf Jane und Sirius sog scharf Luft ein als ihm Janes zerrissene Kleidung auffiel und er begriff was geschehen war. „Wir sollten woanders hin gehen," sagte Sirius. Er war der Meinung, dass ein Raum in dem zwei Leichen und zerstörte Möbel rumlagen nicht der ideale Ort war, um eine verstörte Frau zu trösten. James nickte und half dann Jane auf die Beine. „Willst du mit zu uns kommen?" fragte James. Jane nickte und klammerte sich weiterhin an James. „Ich geh runter und sag den anderen Bescheid, dass du nicht kommst." James nickte Sirius zu. Dann ging er mit Jane gemeinsam zum Aufenthaltsraum, von wo sie nach Godric's Hollow flohten. James trat nach Jane aus dem Kamin und führte sie zur Couch. Er beschwor eine Wolldecke und eine Tasse Tee herauf, dann eilte er die Treppe hinauf um Lily zu wecken, sie wusste wahrscheinlich besser als er, was im Moment zu tun war. Als er ins Schlafzimmer trat, sah er, dass Lily schlief und Lucy sich fest an sie gekuschelt hatte. Ihm tat es ein wenig Leid, Lily zu wecken, doch es musste sein. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte Lily leicht an der Schulter. „Hey, Lily aufwachen." Sie reagierte nicht. „Lily," er sprach jetzt ein wenig lauter. Lily blinzelte. „Lily, wach auf." „James, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie richtete sich halb auf, was dazu führte, dass auch Lucy wach wurde. „Daddy," rief sie erfreut. Lucy schaffte es wieder mal innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden den Schlaf abzuschütteln. Sie kletterte über Lily und hüpfte in James Arme. „Hallo mein Schatz." James umarmte Lucy und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann wandte er sich seiner Frau zu. „Lily, du musst runter gehen. Jane geht es nicht gut, es gab einen Angriff auf das Mungo. Lily stand auf, „was ist denn passiert, ist sie verletzt?" fragte Lily. Lucy starrte ihre Eltern abwechselnd an, „geht es Jane nicht gut?" fragte sie ängstlich. „Sie hatte Streit mit jemandem und der hat ihr weh getan," erklärte James. Lily hatte sich rasch einen Morgenmantel übergeworfen, war in ihre Hausschuhe geschlüpft und stand bereits an der Tür. „Ich kümmere mich um sie," sagte Lily, dann verschwand sie. Lucy sah ihren Vater nachdenklich an dann sagte sie: „Daddy, vielleicht sollten wir auch runter gehen, Jane sagt, ich bin ihr kleiner Engel und sie freut sich immer mich zu sehen, heute freut sie sich bestimmt auch." James musste lächeln, obwohl Lucy erst drei Jahre alt war, besaß sie schon eine ziemlich hohe Auffassungsgabe. „Später," sagte James, „erzähl du mir erst mal was du in Mummys und meinem Bett zu suchen hast."

Lily lief mit raschen Schritten die Treppe herunter. Sie wusste nicht genau was mit Jane geschehen war, doch es musste übel gewesen sein, wenn es ihr so mies ging, dass James sie mitbrachte. Jane saß noch im Wohnzimmer, sie hatte die Decke fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und die Hände um die Teetasse geklammert. Sie weinte nicht mehr. Lily ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin auf das Sofa sinken. „Hey, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Lily?" Jane sah sie überrascht an, scheinbar hatte sie Lily zuvor gar nicht wahrgenommen. „Wo kommst du her?" fragte Jane. Lily sah die Freundin verwirrt an. „Du bist bei uns, in Godrics' Hollow, weißt du nicht mehr?" „Ach ja stimmt." Jane starrte geistesabwesend in das Kaminfeuer. „Jane geht es dir gut?" fragte Lily, die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme war jetzt deutlich herauszuhören. Dann, ganz unvermittelt begann Jane zu schluchzen, die Tasse glitt aus ihren zitternden Händen und zerschellte am Boden. Lily rückte näher an Jane heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Einige Minuten saßen sie so da, dann begann Jane zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von den Menschen, die sie ins Ministerium geschickt hatte. Von dem Kampf und von Sebastian Wood, dem der Mistkerl einfach den Kopf weggeflucht hatte. Schließlich kam sie zu der Stelle, als der Todesser versucht hatte sie zu vergewaltigen. „Wenn James nicht gekommen wäre, dann hätte er... hätte er..." erneut schluchzte sie laut auf. Lily merkte, dass ihr selbst Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie saßen einige Minuten auf dem Sofa, dann merkte Lily, wie sich Jane, die sie immer noch umarmte langsam entspannte. Ihre Haltung war nicht mehr so verkrampft und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war weniger angespannt. Eine Weile saßen die Freundinnen schweigend nebeneinander, bis James und Lucy ins Zimmer kamen. Lucy zerrte James entschlossen hinter sich her. Als sie Jane auf der Couch sitzen sah, ließ sie jedoch die Hand ihres Vaters sofort los und rannte hinüber zu ihrer Patentante. „Jane," jubelte sie und sprang auf Janes Schoß. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Janes Gesicht und James atmete auf, Jane schien es besser zu gehen. Lucy sah Jane jetzt besorgt an. „Du," sagte sie dann vorsichtig, „Daddy sagt, du hattest Streit mit jemandem und der hat dir weh getan." Jane warf James einen Blick zu und er hob entschuldigend die Schultern. Lucy plapperte währenddessen bereits weiter, „Harry und ich haben auch schon mal gestritten und dann hat Harry mir weh getan und Daddy hat ganz doll mit ihm geschimpft und Mummy hat mich in den Arm genommen und getröstet, soll ich dich jetzt auch trösten?" Jane lächelte und strich Lucy durch die Haare, „du brauchst mich nicht mehr trösten, das hat deine Mum schon gemacht und die kann das ganz toll." Lucy nickte. „So junge Dame," sagte Lily, sie war aufgestanden, „du solltest jetzt schleunigst zurück ins Bett." Lucy hüpfte von Janes Schoß und rannte kreischend davon. „Fang mich, Mum!" rief sie und rannte quer durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie lief aus dem Raum und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu. Lily seufzte. „Das wars," sagte James, „spätestens jetzt ist Harry auch wach." Resigniert blickte er auf die Uhr an der Wand, die ihm mitteilte, dass es bereits sechs Uhr war, wenn beide wach waren, war es ein nahezu sinnloses Unterfangen, sie jetzt noch ins Bett stecken zu wollen. Tatsächlich erschien kaum drei Minuten später ein ziemlich verschlafener Vierjähriger in der Tür, gefolgt von Lucy, die ein wenig schuldbewusst aussah, sie wusste wohl, dass ihr Türknallen dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihr Bruder aufgewacht war. „Guten Morgen," murmelte Harry, während er sich die Augen rieb, „hab ich verschlafen, können Ron und Neville jetzt nicht zu uns kommen?" Jane musste kichern, als sie die missmutigen Gesichter von Lily und James sah. Dieses Kichern fiel auch Lily auf und bei sich dachte sie, dass dieses Kichern einen sehr stressigen Morgen durchaus wert war. James behielt währenddessen die praktischen Dinge im Auge, „Harry, Lucy kommt mit in die Küche, wir machen jetzt für uns alle Frühstück."

Andromeda lief nervös in ihrem Haus hin und her. Sie hatte bis jetzt bei Jane zu Hause versucht sie zu erreichen, ebenso wie im Mungo und im Ministerium. Tatsache war jedoch, Jane blieb verschwunden. „Jetzt mach dich doch nicht so verrückt," sagte Ted. Er hatte Tee gekocht und stellte jetzt zwei Tassen auf den Tisch, „mit deinem Rumgerenne machst du mich auch noch wahnsinnig, Jane wird schon nichts passiert sein." „Und was, wenn doch?" fauchte Andromeda aggressiv. „Dann kannst du jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern," fauchte Ted zurück. Wütend funkelten die Beiden sich einen Moment lang an, dann setzte Andromeda sich an den Küchentisch und griff nach der Teetasse und trank einen Schluck. Gleich darauf spuckte sie ihn allerdings wieder aus, ließ die Tasse fallen und fluchte Laut, „Scheiße, verdammt, kannst du mir nicht sagen, dass der Tee so heiß ist." Ted zog die Brauen hoch und musterte seine Frau amüsiert, „frischer Tee ist immer heiß, Liebling," sagte er mit honigsüßer Stimme. Andromeda fauchte wütend, nahm ihren Zauberstab und ließ den verspritzten Tee verschwinden. Anschließend reparierte sie die kaputte Tasse. Ted sah ihr dabei ungerührt zu, normalerweise hätte er ihr sofort geholfen, doch nicht jetzt, nachdem sie ihn angeschnauzt hatte, denn wenn es etwas gab was Ted Tonks nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es wenn ihn jemand anschnauzte. Andromeda ließ die Teekanne heran fliegen und goss sich neuen Tee ein, allerdings wartete sie einige Minuten bevor sie den ersten Schluck nahm. „Verdammt, ich will wirklich gerne wissen wo Jane hin ist," murmelte Andromeda. Sie machte sich Sorgen und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie erst jetzt, wo sie bereits zu Hause war, daran dachte, dass Jane etwas passiert sein könnte. Verdammt, wozu waren sie denn Freundinnen, wenn sie nicht mal aneinander dachten. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie an diesem Morgen ziemlich oft fluchte, was sonst eigentlich nicht ihre Art war. Vielleicht konnte sie Sirius erreichen, bestimmt würde er wissen was mit Jane los war. Dennoch hatte sie Angst um Jane. Nervös trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ted beschloss, dass er eine Ausnahme machen sollte und in diesem Fall nicht nachtragend sein sollte. „Hey, ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein," sagte er und bemühte sich um einen beruhigenden Tonfall. „Aber was, wenn ihr was passiert ist und ich hab nicht mal an sie gedacht.?" „Wenn ihr was passiert wäre, wüssten wir das schon, schlechte Nachrichten erfährt man immer schnell." „Meinst du wirklich." Andromeda war noch immer nicht recht überzeugt. Sie beschloss Sirius anzuflohen vielleicht wusste ihr Cousin was mit Jane war. Doch auch bei ihm hatte sie kein Glück und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

Sirius lief wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle des St. Mungo. Er wandte sich an die anderen, „James ist nach Hause gegangen, Jane geht es nicht gut, er muss sich um sie kümmern." „Wer ist Jane?" fragte Jonathan Tall, (er war einer der wenigen Auroren, die bislang nicht dem Phönixorden beigetreten waren). „Eine von Lilys besten Freundinnen," erklärte Sirius, „jedenfalls hat James sie mit nach Hause genommen und kümmert sich um sie." Die anderen nickten, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden. Sirius konnte in den Gesichtern der Phönixorden-Mitglieder erkennen, dass sie sich Sorgen machten. „Okay," sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt, er war der Auror mit der meisten Berufserfahrung und erteilte aus diesem Grund jetzt Anweisungen. „Wir müssen das ganze Gebäude auf Verletzte durchsuchen. Heiler Taylor sagt, sie müssen zu den Untersuchungsräumen. Todesser, die festgenommen wurden, erst einmal hier in die Eingangshalle, alle mit Anti-disapparierflüchen gefesselt und ohne Zauberstäbe. Leichen, egal ob Todesser oder sonst wer, in die Leichenhalle. Die Identifizierung werden die Leute aus der Abteilung für die Identifizierung von Kriegsopfern übernehmen. Ist soweit alles klar?" Alle nickten, dann begannen sie mit ihrer Arbeit.

Gut zwei Stunden später war jeder Winkel des Mungo auf mögliche Leichen oder Überlebende durchsucht. Fünf Todesser konnten festgenommen werden, sieben weitere waren tot. Von den Patienten des St. Mungo waren etwa ein Fünftel ermordet worden. Von den vier anwesenden Heilern und den zehn Schwestern, waren nur Sebastian Wood und Mary Liam und Susan Laine dem Überfall zum Opfer gefallen. Sirius und die anderen Auroren brachten die Todesser ins Ministerium, wo sie in die Zellen der Zentrale gesperrt wurden. Sirius kümmerte sich persönlich um Steven Perkins, der Mann, der Jane hatte vergewaltigen wollen. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm einmal seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, was dem Todesser die Nase brach. Dafür wurde er zwar von Kingsley getadelt, aber das war es ihm allemal wert. Inzwischen war es sieben Uhr und Sirius konnte nach Hause. Dort angekommen duschte Sirius erst einmal ausgiebig, dann beschloss er nach seiner Cousine zu sehen, denn er wollte wissen, wie es ihr ging. Nach Anda zu sehen war eine gute Idee gewesen stellte Sirius kurz darauf fest, seine Cousine war total aufgelöst, als sein Kopf in ihrem Kamin ankam, rannte sie in der Küchen hin und her und fluchte halblaut vor sich hin. „Anda." Die angesprochene wirbelte herum, als sie ihn erblickte stürzte sie auf den Kamin zu. „Sirius, na endlich, ich hab andauernd versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du warst nicht zu Hause. Weißt du was mit Jane los ist, ich kann sie einfach nicht finden, sie ist nicht im Mungo, nicht zu Hause, nicht..." „Jane ist bei Lily und James," sagte Sirius. „Warum das?" fragte Andromeda. „Sie wurde, nun ja, also, einer von diesen Mistkerlen wollte sie vergewaltigen. James hielt es jedenfalls nicht für eine gute Idee, se danach alleine nach Hause zu schicken, deshalb hat er sie mitgenommen." Andromeda sah ihren Cousin geschockt an, „er wollte sie tatsächlich..." sie schluckte hart. „Merlin," murmelte sie. „Wie geht es ihr jetzt?" fragte Andromeda. „Ich weiß es nicht, als sie mit James zu ihm nach Hause gefloht ist, war sie ziemlich aufgelöst." „Denkst du ich kann nach ihr sehen?" „Ich denke schon, wenn es ihr immer noch so schlecht geht, kannst du ja wieder gehen." Andromeda nickte. „Danke das du vorbei gekommen bist, ich hätte mich sonst den Rest des Tages verrückt gemacht." „Ja, Ungewissheit ist das schlimmste," meinte Sirius. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, dann musste Sirius laut gähnen. „Ich glaub ich geh besser, sonst schlaf ich noch in deinem Kamin ein." „Ja, tschüss Sirius und pass auf dich auf." „Mach ich doch immer, pass du lieber auf, dass du in näherer Zukunft nicht Bella über den Weg läufst, ich wette sie ist rasend wütend weil sie es nicht geschafft hat dich zu töten." „Gut möglich, das Gleiche gilt auch für dich, immerhin warst du es der sie daran gehindert hat." Sirius grinste, „gegen mich hat sie sowieso keine Chance," sagte er großspurig. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber du bist immer noch genau so eingebildet, wie damals als du noch in Hogwarts warst." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, Anda." Und mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und verschwand.

James stöhnte, nie wieder, nie wieder, das schwor er sich, würde er mit Lucy und Harry Frühstück machen. Innerhalb einer guten halben Stunde, hatten es die Beiden geschafft fünf Teller zu zerdeppern (ein Glück das es den Reparo-Zauber gab), vier mal Milch zu verschütten (ein Herzliches Dankeschön an den Erfinder, des Evanesco) und schließlich war es unmöglich etwas Essbares auf den Tisch zu stellen, denn einer der Beiden steckte es sich dann in den Mund, sobald James sich umgedreht hatte. Schließlich reichte es ihm und er schickte die Beiden zurück ins Wohnzimmer, mit den Worten, dass sie absolut schreckliche Biester seien. Lucy und Harry verließen daraufhin, ziemlich geknickt die Küche und gingen ins Wohnzimmer zu ihrer Mum, der sie auf der Stelle erzählten, was ihr Dad gesagt hatte. „Ich versteh Dad einfach nicht, sonst sind wir immer seine kleinen Engel und jetzt sind wir auf einmal Biester," Lucy schniefte und sah Lily aus großen grünen Augen unglücklich an. Harry der sich zwischen Lily und Jane gequetscht hatte, nickte bestätigend. „Daddy meint das nicht so. Er ist nur ein bisschen müde weil er die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hat." „Ach so, aber wenn er die ganze Nacht gearbeitet hat und ganz müde ist, kann er doch nicht ganz alleine Frühstück machen, bestimmt wartet er darauf, dass wir zurückkommen und ihm helfen," sagte Harry. Jane grinste, die beiden Kleinen waren einfach unbezahlbar. „Nein, ich glaube nicht," Lily wuschelte ihrem Sohn durch die Haare, „wenn Daddy müde ist, dann ist er lieber allein." Jetzt blickte Harry äußerst nachdenklich drein, vermutlich überlegte er, warum sein Dad allein sein wollte, wenn er müde war. Knapp zehn Minuten später teilte James allen mit, dass das Frühstück fertig war. Jane fand das Frühstück dann recht amüsant, während Lily sehr genervt war und James einem Wutanfall nahe. Harry und Lucy hatten großen Spaß daran, sich gegenseitig mit Rührei zu bewerfen. Dass auch alle anderen am Tisch etwas abbekamen, war selbstverständlich keine Absicht. James war allerdings ausgesprochen froh, als er sich in sein Bett verziehen konnte. Auch Jane zog sich nach einer sehr langen, sehr heißen Dusche in das Gästezimmer zurück. Lily jedoch musste sich um Lucy und Harry kümmern, und an diesem Morgen war sie äußerst froh, dass es Reinigungszauber gab.

AN: Und das war Kapitel 5. Ich hoffe es hat euch genauso gut gefallen wie mir. Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir doch ein Review, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, schreibt mir auch ein Review. Also, bis in einer Woche.

Eure

Sanny


	7. Erschreckende Ereignisse

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 6**

**Erschreckende Ereignisse**

Melanie Boone hatte einen ausgesprochen miesen, anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Die alleinerziehende Mutter arbeitete Vollzeit als Sekretärin in einer Anwaltskanzlei. Ihre vier Jahre alte Tochter Jennifer, brachte sie Morgens zum Kindergarten und Nachmittags kümmerte sich ihre Mutter um sie. Genau dorthin wollte sie jetzt, zu ihrer Mutter und dann würden sie nach Hause fahren. Melanie rannte so schnell sie konnte über die Straße und schaffte es gerade noch den Bus, der sie zu ihrer Mutter bringen würde, zu erreichen. Bei dem Glück, das sie an diesem Tag hatte, war der Bus natürlich total überfüllt. Neben ihr stand ausgerechnet ein Betrunkener, der, nach seinem Verwahrlosten äußeren zu schließen, wohl auch Obdachlos war. Was Melanie am meisten störte, war allerdings der Gestank nach Alkohol, Schweiß und irgendetwas undefinierbarem. Zum Glück musste sie nur drei Haltestellen fahren und konnte dann aussteigen.

Ihre Mutter wohnte zwei Straßen weiter, in einem kleinen Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem insgesamt nur fünf Familien wohnten und das einen schönen Garten besaß. Sie klingelte und der elektronische Türöffner surrte. Melanie drückte die Tür auf und trat ein. Im Hausflur kam ihr Jennifer entgegen. Melanie breitete die Arme aus und Jennifer sprang mit einem glücklichen „Mum!" hinein. „Na, wie war dein Tag mein Schatz?" fragte Melanie. „Toll, im Kindergarten haben wir gebastelt und ein ganz lustiges neues Spiel ausprobiert. Und heute Nachmittag hat Grandma mit mir einen Kuchen gebacken und zum Mittagessen gab es Spaghetti." erzählte die Kleine ohne Luft zu holen. Sie schob ihre Hand in die ihrer Mutter und die Beiden gingen in Richtung der Wohnung von Elisabeth Boone, Melanies Mutter. „Hallo Mum," begrüßte Melanie ihre Mutter. „Hallo Liebling, wie geht es dir?" fragte Elisabeth während sie in die Wohnung traten, Jennifer war bereits vor gerannt. „Ach es war heute ein wenig stressig, dann hab ich mich auch noch mit meinem Chef gefetzt. Insgesamt war mein Tag jedenfalls nicht so toll." „Ich hab dir schon zig mal gesagt, dass du dir was anderes suchen sollst. In dieser Kanzlei arbeitest du den ganzen Tag wie bekloppt und der Lohn ist nun wirklich nicht gerade hoch." „Ich weiß Mum, aber wo soll ich denn hin? Es gibt in dieser dämlichen Stadt einfach keine vernünftigen Jobs und im ernst, wer will eine alleinerziehende Mutter einstellen, die andauernd Urlaub nimmt, weil irgendwas mit ihrer Tochter ist." Inzwischen waren sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen und setzten sich auf die Couch. „Willst du was trinken?" fragte Elisabeth. „Ja gerne, Tee wenn du hast." „Ich könnte dir auch ein Stück von dem Kuchen mitbringen wenn du magst." „Ja, bitte." Jennifer kam in diesem Moment wieder angerannt und kletterte auf Melanies Schoß. Elisabeth brachte den Kuchen und den Tee. Melanie aß mit großem Appetit. Dann unterhielt sie sich noch ein wenig mit ihrer Mutter, doch schließlich verabschiedete sie sich und ging gemeinsam mit Jennifer Richtung U-Bahn Station. Unterwegs erzählte Jennifer ihr noch mehr Geschichten aus dem Kindergarten. Melanie hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und stellte gelegentlich eine Frage. Die U-Bahn war recht leer und so gelang es Melanie und Jennifer einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern. An der nächsten Haltestelle stiegen mehr Leute ein. Darunter auch fünf mit langen schwarzen Kutten. Melanie konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, verdammte Gothiks, dachte sie und wandte sich ab. Das Stoppen des Zuges kam abrupt. Einige stehende Fahrgäste standen stürzten und Melanie war froh, dass sie einen Sitzplatz hatten. „Was war das Mum?" fragte Jennifer, die sich ziemlich erschrocken hatte. „Ich weiß nicht Jenny, vielleicht hat die U-Bahn eine Panne." Aus dem hinteren Bereich des Abteils konnte man nun Schreie vernehmen, Leute stürzten nach vorne und versuchten die Türen aufzureißen. Melanie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz, um zu sehen was hinten los war. Und dann sah sie es, der Wagon brannte, bislang war das Feuer allerdings noch nicht allzu groß und Melanie fragte sich warum niemand versuchte es zu löschen. An den Türen hatten sich Menschenaufläufe gebildet und panische Rufe waren zu hören. Warum gingen die Türen nicht auf? Fragte sich Melanie. Sie nahm Jennifer auf den Arm und wandte sich nun auch den Türen zu. Doch keine der Türen ließ sich öffnen. Ein Mann griff nun nach einem der Feuerlöscher und richtete ihn auf das Feuer, doch der Löschschaum löschte das Feuer nicht, stattdessen wurde es nur noch größer. Melanie bemerkte die Hitze, die ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Sie versuchte mit Jennifer soweit wie möglich von dem Feuer weg zu kommen. Die Kleine hatte inzwischen angefangen zu weinen. Alle Leute drängten nun in den vorderen Bereich des Abteils. Fast alle jedenfalls; die Leute in den schwarzen Kutten standen entspannt an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor. „Sieht so aus als hätten die Muggel Angst," sagte einer von ihnen. Ein anderer lachte und es war kein angenehmes Lachen, sondern ein kaltes grausames. Ein anderer holte jetzt einen merkwürdigen Holzstab aus der Tasche seiner Kutte. Er richtete ihn auf einen der Sitze, murmelte, „Incendio." Und Unglaublicherweise begannen die Sitze zu brennen. Einige Leute schrieen. Melanie starrte die Leute in den Kutten an, was taten diese Leute, waren es Selbstmord Attentäter, aber warum gleich fünf auf einmal, was hatten sie getan, damit die Türen nicht mehr aufgingen, und was war das Zeug in den Feuerlöschern gewesen? Fragen über Fragen die in Melanies Kopf herumwirbelten, doch vielleicht war das alles egal denn so wie es aussah würden sie ohnehin sterben. Die Leute in den Kutten hatten noch mehr Sitze angezündet, so dass das Feuer die Leute in der U-Bahn einkreiste. „Eine nette Grillparty," erklang eine Frauenstimme. „Wie wahr Bella, wie wahr," sagte eine weitere Frau, „schade, dass wir nicht länger bleiben können." Es machte mehrmals Plopp und die Leute in den Kutten waren verschwunden. Melanie musste husten und auch Jennifer hustete aufgrund des schrecklichen Rauchs. Die Lichter in der U-Bahn waren inzwischen ausgegangen. Melanie entfernte sich möglichst weit vom Feuer. Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über Jennifers Rücken. Sie merkte das Tränen auch über ihr eigenes Gesicht. Im ganzen Abteil schrieen Menschen. „Hör zu Jenny," flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter zu, „du darfst niemals vergessen, egal was passiert, dass ich dich ganz doll lieb habe, versprichst du mir das?" „Versprochen," flüsterte Jenny. „Mum," schniefte sie, „müssen wir sterben?" „Ich weiß nicht," flüsterte Melanie. Sie dachte daran, dass das Leben ihrer Tochter doch noch so Jung war, verdammt sie sollte doch älter werden, zur Schule gehen, Heiraten, Kinder kriegen, oder machen was immer sie machen wollte. Stattdessen sollte dieses junge Leben heute Enden. In einer U-Bahn, die irgendwelche Irren angezündet hatten, das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Sie sah sich um, einige Menschen waren bereits den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Es gab keinen Weg zu den Fenstern oder zu einer der Türen. Die Flammen kamen immer näher und Melanie fragte sich, warum sie so hoch schossen, wo doch eigentlich nur der Boden brannte. Schließlich musste sie einsehen, dass es keinen Weg aus der brennenden U-Bahn gab. Melanie presste ihre Tochter so fest sie konnte an sich und erwartete das Ende.

Als die Auroren von dem schrecklichen Überfall auf die U-Bahn erfuhren brachen sie sofort auf. Frank übernahm die Leitung des Einsatzes. Mit einem Team von sieben Leuten, brach er auf. Sie apparierten möglichst nah an dem Tunnel, in dem sich der Zug befand und gingen dann hinein. Der brennende Zug erhellte den gesamten Tunnel. Frank lief schneller. Verdammt, das sah nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut. Sobald sie nahe genug an der brennenden U-Bahn waren hoben sie alle gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe. „Aguamenti!" brüllten sie und Wassermassen ergossen sich auf den brennenden Zug. Als die ganze U-Bahn gelöscht war sahen sie, dass vermutlich nicht mehr viel zu retten war. Das Wrack des Zuges war kein schöner Anblick. Die ganze U-Bahn war verbrannt und teilweise brauchte man ein wenig Fantasie um zu erkennen, dass es sich um einen Zug handelte. Das einzige Geräusch war das Zischen des erlöschenden Feuers. Vorsichtig kletterten die Auroren in das Zugwrack. Die meisten Leichen waren gar nicht mehr zu erkennen, sie waren nur noch verbrannte Haufen, die man vage als Menschen erkennen konnte. Die Auroren durchsuchten die ganze U-Bahn, nach Lebenden, doch sie fanden keinen Einzigen. Franks Blick fiel auf eine noch recht gut zu erkennende Leiche. Eine Frau hielt ein Kind fest an sich gedrückt. Frank schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Das Kind, ob Mädchen oder Junge war nicht zu erkennen, war etwa in Nevilles alter. Verdammt, wie Skrupellos waren die Todesser eigentlich, wenn sie sogar unschuldige Kinder so grausam ermordeten. Er ging weiter, auf der Suche nach Leben in diesem Bild von Tod und Zerstörung, doch nirgendwo fand er jemanden. Als die Auroren sich vor dem zerstörten Zug sammelten gab Frank mit belegter Stimme Anweisungen. „Die Muggel werden hier gleich auftauchen, das heißt wir müssen hier verschwinden. Drei bleiben hier, für den Fall, dass denen etwas seltsames auffällt. Das können Barty, Benjamin und Max übernehmen. Ihr wisst ja wie das mit der Gedächtnismodifikation läuft." Die drei nickten, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sich selbst und trugen kurz darauf Muggel Kleidung. „Gut," sagte Frank, „wir verschwinden dann von hier." Die anderen vier Auroren disapparierten. „Und was ist passiert?" fragte Moody, als sie wieder in der Zentrale ankamen. „Keine Überlebenden, Barty, Benjamin und Max sind dageblieben, falls den Muggeln was auffällt." Informierte Frank seinen Chef (inzwischen war Moody auch offiziell Leiter der Zentrale, das Ministerium hatte eingesehen, das dieser Posten für eine Person einfach zu stressig war). Moody fluchte, „diese verdammten Dreckskerle, wird Zeit das wir Voldemort endlich ausschalten." Frank nickte düster. Allerdings wusste er etwas, dass Moody nicht wusste.

Flashback

„Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich ausgerechnet euch hier her gebeten habe?" Albus Dumbledore sah die vier jungen Menschen vor sich an. Lily und James Potter und Frank und Alice Longbottom. „Allerdings," ergriff Lily das Wort, „hast du einen Auftrag für uns?" „Nein, es gibt nur etwas das ihr Wissen solltet. Etwas das möglicherweise über den Ausgang des Krieges entscheidet und euch in hohem Maße betrifft." Albus wirkte mit einem Mal erschöpft und müde. „Was?" fragte Alice. „Ich habe mich vor gut zwei Monaten mit einer Frau getroffen, die sich auf den Posten der Wahrsagelehrerin beworben hat. Zuerst schien sie mir ungeeignet, doch dann geschah etwas ausgesprochen ungewöhnliches." Er schwieg und die vier Jungen Menschen starrten Albus gespannt an. „Sie hat eine Prophezeiung gemacht." „Und diese Prophezeiung bezieht sich auf uns?" fragte James. Lily schnaubte währenddessen nur, „Prophezeiung, was ist an den Dingern schon dran, Professor Tiffany hat jedenfalls nie irgendetwas sinnvolles vorhergesagt." „Diese Prophezeiung," fuhr Albus fort, „betrifft nicht euch direkt." „Sondern?" fragte James. Albus seufzte erneut. „Entweder Neville oder Harry wird die Macht haben Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen." „WAS?" Alle vier starrten Albus an, einen geschockten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ich denke euch würde der genaue Wortlaut interessieren?" Alle vier nickten. „Nun denn," Albus räusperte sich und es war das erste mal, dass einer der vier ihn nervös erlebte. „Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..." Bedrücktes Schweigen folgte auf diese Worte. „Merlin," krächzte Lily schließlich. James drückte ihre Hand und hatte einen schrecklich verkrampften Gesichtsausdruck. Bei Alice und Frank sah es nicht besser aus. „Das größte Problem ist, dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung kennt, zumindest teilweise." „Das heißt, er weiß, dass Harry oder Neville in der Lage wären ihn zu töten?" Alice Stimme klang schrecklich rau. „Ja, und ich fürchte genau dies wird ihn dazu bringen Jagd auf euch zu machen." „Aber sie sind doch noch Babys," sagte Lily und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie sprach. „Ja, doch das wird Voldemort nicht aufhalten."

Flashback Ende

Frank erinnerte sich mehr als genau an diesen Tag. Es war einer der Tage gewesen an denen er die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte. Wie sollte man schließlich hoffen, wenn man wusste, dass Voldemort nichts lieber wollte als sein eigenes Kind umzubringen. Doch inzwischen hatte sich das gelegt, Neville war in Sicherheit und er selbst trug so viel wie möglich dazu bei Voldemort zu schwächen. Ein weiterer Haken an der Prophezeiung war allerdings, dass Voldemort nicht vernichtet werden konnte, jedenfalls nicht solange Neville und Harry (wer auch immer von Beiden der Auserwählte war und Frank hoffte inständig, dass es Harry war, auch wenn er gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Lily und James hatte) zu klein waren. In diese düsteren Gedanken versunken, ging Frank zu seiner Bürozelle, in der er gespannt von seiner Frau erwartet wurde. „Und?" fragte sie. Frank schüttelte düster den Kopf, „kein einziger Überlebender." Alice starrte ihn geschockt an. „Nicht ein einziger, alle tot?" Frank nickte. „Da war eine Leiche," begann er stockend zu berichten, „eigentlich zwei, ich schätze es war eine Frau, man konnte es nicht richtig erkennen, sie hielt ein Kind im Arm, ich weiß nicht ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war, aber nach der Körpergröße zu schließen, hatte es Nevilles Alter. Ich musste daran denken, dass er dieses Kind sein könnte." „Sag so was nicht," bat Alice, mit zitternder Stimme, „bitte, ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Mir ist klar, dass ich jeden Tag sterben könnte. Aber nicht Neville, nicht Neville..."

Nicole saß missgelaunt in ihrem Büro, sie musste noch etwa dreißig Akten durchgehen und zwei Zeugen benennen, welche gegen Rabastan Lestrange aussagen sollten. Es war endlich gelungen, dem Todesser etwas nachzuweisen, doch die Lestranges hatten Geld und Einfluss und, was das schlimmste war, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastans Bruder, saß im Zaubergammot. Verdammt sei dieses ganze korrupte System, dachte Nicole. Es war immer noch so wie früher, die alten Familien mit Geld und Macht bestimmten das Geschehen im Ministerium. Dass ein Großteil ebendieser Familien (die Lestranges, die Malfoys, die Averys und fast alle MacKenzies, um nur einige zu nennen) Voldemort unterstütze, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort erfolgreich war. Dass sie nur zwei Zeugen benennen durfte, war wieder so etwas. Zwei Zeugen, konnten niemals verdeutlichen, was Lestrange alles getan hatte, doch den beiden Tatsachen, dass sein Bruder im Gammot saß und er außerdem genug Geld hatte, hatte Lestrange es zu verdanken, dass Nicole nur zwei Zeugen benennen durfte. Und das, dachte Nicole bitter, lag vermutlich auch nur daran, dass das Gesetz besagte, dass jede Seite Mindestens zwei Zeugen benennen durfte. Wütend schlug sie die erste Akte auf, allerdings stellte sie sich bald als unbrauchbar heraus, die Aussage einiger Muggel, die Lestrange bei einem Überfall gesehen hatten. Auch die nächste erwies sich nicht als brauchbar. Gut zwei Stunden später, hatte Nicole schließlich zwei Zeugen gefunden, die dazu geeignet schienen, gegen Lestrange auszusagen. Zum einen handelte es sich um eine Frau, die von Lestrange misshandelt, gefoltert und halb tot geprügelt worden war, zum anderen ein Mann, der hatte zusehen müssen, wie seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder von Lestrange auf brutale Weise ermordet worden waren. Nicole war einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl, doch eine gewisse Skepsis blieb, zumindest Adrian Malfoy, der momentan den Malfoy Platz im Gammot vertrat, Rodolphus Lestrange und Timothy Avery würden nicht für die Inhaftierung Rabastan Lestranges stimmen. Und wer wusste schon, wie viele Mitglieder des Gammots wirklich, auf Voldemorts Seite standen. Als nächstes, beschloss Nicole, würde sie sich um den Fall Steven Perkins kümmern, diesen Mistkerl hinter Gitter zu bringen würde ihr besonderen Spaß machen. Jane hatte sich zwar weitestgehend erholt, aber inzwischen war der Angriff auf das Mungo bereits drei Wochen her. Die einzigen Probleme die Jane noch hatte, waren panische Reaktionen, auf überraschende Berührungen und Panik, wenn zu viele Menschen, zu eng um sie herumstanden. Außerdem hatte sie Nicole, Lily und Anda anvertraut, dass sie Angst hatte alleine zu sein, denn dann fürchtete sie sich vor einem Angriff, vor dem keiner sie Retten konnte. Dies führte dazu, dass die anderen Jane so oft wie möglich besuchten oder sie zu sich einluden. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zog sie Perkins Akte zu sich und begann darin zu lesen.

Sirius beobachtete mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die fünf Kinder, die sich im Wohnzimmer der Potters gegenüberstanden und sich gegenseitig anbrüllten. Auf der einen Seite standen Lucy und Ginny, auf der anderen Harry, Neville und Ron. Gegenstand des Streits war, wer von ihnen zuerst das neue Spiel ausprobieren durfte, doch das Spiel lag inzwischen unbeachtet auf dem Boden und Sirius hegte den Verdacht, dass die fünf längst vergessen hatten, worum es in ihrem Streit ging. Er wandte sich Remus zu, der neben ihm auf der Couch saß und ebenfalls amüsiert sie Szene beobachtete. „Glaubst du sie wissen noch worum es geht?" fragte Sirius. „Ganz spontan würde ich sagen, nein, aber man kann sich selbstverständlich irren." In diesem Moment trat Lily ins Zimmer, sie hatte bislang in der Küche gesessen und sich mit Jane unterhalten. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation. „Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte Lily mit lauter Stimme. Die Köpfe der fünf Kinder wirbelten herum. Lucy öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Harry starrte nur seine Mutter an, ebenso wie auch die anderen. Sirius zog die Brauen hoch, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so einfach war die fünf zum schweigen zu bringen. „Also?" fragte Lily, wobei sie Lucy und Harry abwechselnd fixierte. „Wir habe uns gestritten," erklärte Harry überflüssiger weise. „Das konnte ich hören," sagte Lily, wobei sie das erste Wort betonte, „und warum habt ihr euch gestritten?" „Weil..." begannen Harry und Lucy gleichzeitig, wussten aber nicht wie sie den Satz fortführen sollten. „Wir, wir haben gestritten, wer von uns das Koboldstein Junior zuerst ausprobieren darf," Harry war offensichtlich wieder eingefallen, warum sie sich stritten. „Wie wär's wenn ihr alle zusammen spielt?" fragte Lily. Lucy flüsterte etwas in Ginnys Ohr und diese nickte eifrig, während sich die Jungen Blicke zuwarfen. „Ich glaube Ginny und ich haben keine Lust mehr Koboldstein Junior auszuprobieren," verkündete Lucy rasch, packte den Arm ihrer Freundin und zog sie Richtung Tür. „Und ihr?" Lily wandte sich nun an die drei Jungen. „Ich glaube wir spielen lieber was anderes," sagte Neville und auch die Jungen verließen das Zimmer. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Kinder rauben mir eines Tages noch den Verstand," murmelte sie und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Einen Moment später, schwebte ein Tablett ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Jane, die es mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte. Auf dem Tablett stand eine Kanne Tee, eine Kanne Kakao, Kekse und neun Tassen. Jane ließ das Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch schweben. Danach blickte sie sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Wo sind denn die Kinder in," fragte sie verwirrt, „ich dachte sie wollten Koboldstein spielen." Sirius und Remus brachen in Gelächter aus, während Lily resigniert den Kopf schüttelte, doch auch sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Sirius ging mit raschen Schritten die Gasse zwischen Lilienweg und Tannstraße entlang. Es war noch ein ziemlich langer Abend bei den Potters geworden. Auch Peter war vorbeigekommen. Und später, nach Ende ihrer Schicht, waren schließlich Alice, Frank und James aufgetaucht. Frank sah ein wenig fertig aus und erzählte von einem schrecklichen Überfall auf einen Muggelzug. Diese Bastarde schreckten einfach vor absolut nichts zurück. Endlich trat Sirius auf den Tulpenweg, in welchem er wohnte, Hausnummer siebenundzwanzig, oberste Etage, einzige vorhandene Tür. Er musste noch knapp hundert Meter gehen, dann stand er vor der Haustür. In den Taschen seines Umhanges kramte er nach seinem Schlüssel, doch er war nicht da, Sirius fluchte halblaut. Dann sah er sich vorsichtig um, niemand da. Er zückte den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Türschloss und murmelte „Alohomora." Die Tür ging auf und Sirius trat ins Haus. Mit raschen Schritten lief er die Treppen zur obersten Etagen hoch. Er zog erneut seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte die Tür, die durch einige Schutzzauber magisch verriegelt war. Den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand trat er in die Wohnung und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Er trat ins Wohnzimmer und in diesem Moment Flammte Licht auf. „Hallo Sirius," er erstarrte, als er die Stimme vernahm, „wir haben dich schon erwartet." Sirius wirbelte herum. „Bella!"

AN: Und wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es wäre übrigens echt nett, wenn sich die vielen Schwarzleser mal überwinden könnten und ein Review schreiben würden. Ein Danke geht an dieser Stelle an der mir zum letzten Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hat.

Also bis zum nächsten Mal.

Bye

Sanny


	8. Von abgelehnten Angeboten

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 7**

**Von abgelehnten Angeboten**

Sirius Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab, doch er wusste, dass die Situation aussichtslos war. Gegen sechs Todesser auf einmal, hatte er auf gar keinen Fall eine Chance, jedenfalls nicht alleine. Bella lachte. „Denkst du tatsächlich du hättest eine Chance?" Sirius ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Ein Fluch schoss auf Bella zu, die überrascht auswich, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Cousin die ungesagten Zauber so gut beherrschte. „Wie du willst Black," mischte sich nun ein anderer in das Gespräch ein, „wir wollten eigentlich nur ein nettes Gespräch mit dir führen," Sirius hätte bei diesen Worten beinahe aufgelacht, ein nettes Gespräch, natürlich, „der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass wir dir gewisse Angebote unterbreiten, aber offensichtlich bist du nicht gewillt mit uns zu reden." Zauberstäbe wurden gehoben. „Gewisse Angebote?" Sirius versuchte, so viel Interesse wie möglich vorzuspielen. Erst mal Zeit verschaffe und dann jeden Vorteil nutzen, hallten Mad-Eyes Worte in seinem Kopf wieder. „Ach, also doch interessiert?" Die Todesser starrten ihn misstrauisch an. „Möglicherweise, ich dachte ihr seid nur eine Truppe Killer, aber wenn ihr mir ein ernsthaftes Angebot unterbreiten wollt, reden kann man über alles." Während er redete huschte sein Blick zwischen den Todessern hin und her, auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle in der Mauer, die sie um ihn geschlossen hatten. „Nun denn Sirius," begann Bella, die dem Frieden offensichtlich noch nicht traute mit lauernder Stimme. „Der dunkle Lord braucht Spione, du bist ideal um eine solche Position einzunehmen, du arbeitest in der Zentrale, bist Mitglied des Phönixordens, gut mit den Potters befreundet und hast auch sonst Kontakt zu wichtigen Leuten." „Wie sieht es mit der Bezahlung aus?" fragte Sirius, seine Gedanken rasten, er brauchte einen Plan und das schnell, sonst würde diese ganze Sache ziemlich mies ausgehen. „Sobald du das dunkle Mal angenommen hast, kriegst du zweitausend Galeonen Vorschuss, für jede brauchbare Information weitere tausend." Sirius tat als würde er nachdenken. „Ich denke," begann er, „wir werden nicht ins Geschäft kommen." Blindlings schoss er zwei Todesflüche in die Richtung der Todesser und ging dann hinter der Couch in Deckung um den Flüchen der Todesser zu entgehen. Er konnte sehen, dass einer von ihnen zu Boden ging, was ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllte, wenn er heute Nacht draufgehen würde, würde er so viele wie möglich von ihnen mitnehmen. Über die Rückenlehne der Couch schoss er weitere Flüche auf die Todesser. Diesen passte es wohl nicht, dass er hinter der Couch in Deckung gegangen war, denn mit einem gut gezielten „Reductio!" zerfetzten sie die Couch. Sirius war deshalb gezwungen ihnen direkt gegenüber zu treten. Im Duell, auch gegen mehrere Leute, immer in Bewegung bleiben, hallte ein weiterer Tipp Mad-Eyes durch Sirius Kopf. Genau das tat er jetzt. Inzwischen waren die Todesser nur noch zu viert, doch dummerweise musste Sirius feststellen, dass die Bewegungsmöglichkeiten selbst in seinem recht geräumigen Wohnzimmer begrenzt waren und es war recht schwer vier Flüchen gleichzeitig auszuweichen und dabei seine eigenen Angriffsmöglichkeiten zu nutzen. Die Todesser hatten ihn jetzt umzingelt. Sirius entging gerade so einem Todesfluch, der dafür einen der Todesser traf, übersah dabei allerdings einen ziemlich flach geschossenen Stolperfluch, der ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Sein Kopf knallte gegen ein übrig gebliebenes Stück der Couch und einen Moment lang war er ein wenig benommen. Die Benommenheit legte sich wieder, als ihm klar bewusst wurde, dass er verspielt hatte, es war aus, vorbei. Resigniert schloss Sirius die Augen und wartete auf den Fluch. „Nun denn Sirius..." Bella, wie sollte es auch anders sein, aber verdammt wieso hatte er nicht wenigstens sie erledigen können. „Avada Ke..." Das Knallen der Wohnungstür, die gegen die Wand schlug ließ sie innehalten, verwirrt blickte sie Richtung Flur, ebenso wie alle anderen auch. Die paar Sekunden reichten Sirius um auf die Beine zu kommen, und er spürte ein Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen, er war wieder dabei, das Schicksal meinte es offenbar gut mit ihm. Sirius schoss einen Fluch auf den nächst besten Todesser, der allerdings wich aus und der Fluch zersplitterte das Fenster. „Sirius bist du da?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Flur. „James? Verdammt was tust du hier?" fragte Sirius während er gleichzeitig einem Fluch auswich. James war endlich in den Wohnraum getreten und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick. Kaum, dass er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte brüllte er bereits den ersten Fluch. Gemeinsam gelang es Sirius und James zwei weitere Todesser auszuschalten. Jetzt kämpften sie zwei gegen zwei. Ein Stoßfluch riss Sirius von den Füßen. Der Todesser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Avada Kedavra!" Sirius beobachtete erleichtert wie der Todesser, von James Fluch getroffen, zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Er kam erneut auf die Füße und blickte im Raum umher. Es war nur noch Bella übrig, die sich ein Duell mit James lieferte. Sirius wollte James zur Hilfe eilen, doch ein Stoßfluch riss James von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn gegen Sirius, so dass sie Beide zu Boden fielen. Bella wirbelte herum und mit einem Plopp, war sie verschwunden. Sirius und James rappelten sich hoch. „Mein Kopf," stöhnte Sirius und tastete mit der Hand nach einer Beule. „Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?" fragte er dann an James gewandt. „Du hast deinen Schlüssel vergessen." „Ach ja," der vergessene Schlüssel, es war erstaunlich, aber das Ding hatte ihm tatsächlich das Leben gerettet. „Sieht so aus als sollte ich meinen Schlüssel öfter vergessen." Etwas Grünes, das am Fenster vorbei stieg, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich. James stürmte zum Fenster (so schnell es in dem verwüsteten Zimmer ging) und blickte hinaus, Sirius folgte etwas langsamer. Was die Beiden bei ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster sahen, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Bella stand auf der Straße, ihre Kapuze war zurückgeweht und man konnte ihr irres Grinsen sehen, während sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab zum dunklen Mal aufsah. „Was hat diese Irre vor?" fragte James. „Sie wird uns in die Luft jagen," sagte Sirius mit trockener Stimme, während Bella den Zauberstab nun direkt auf das Haus richtete. „Verschwinden wir." Gleichzeitig wollten sie Beide disapparieren und gleichzeitig mussten sie feststellen, dass Bella das Haus mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Zauber belegt hatte. „Scheiße," war das einzige was Sirius hervorbrachte, dann rannten sie. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie aus der Wohnung und die Treppen hinunter. Ein lauter Knall weiter oben zeigte, dass Bella die oberen Etagen gesprengt hatte. Flammen waren zu sehen und die Beiden rannten noch schneller. Rauch vernebelte ihnen die Sicht und Beide mussten husten. Schließlich stolperten sie aus dem Haus, herrliche frische Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, die Beide nur zu gerne gierig einsogen. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich heute verdammtes Glück habe," keuchte Sirius nachdem er einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. „Wir sollten das Haus löschen." Sirius nickte, das war tatsächlich ein sinnvoller Vorschlag. Zum Löschen kamen die Beiden allerdings nicht mehr, was daran lag, dass es eine weitere Explosion gab. Die Beiden wurden von den Füßen gerissen und nach hinten geschleudert. Sirius hatte keine Zeit nach James zu sehen, weil es Steine und anderen Schutt regnete, er rollte sich zusammen und legte die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf. Inständig hoffte er, dass James nicht von Irgendetwas getroffen worden war und dass es seinem Freund gut ging. Es dauerte ein wenig bis der Steinregen aufhörte und Sirius sich aufrichten konnte. Um sich blickend, stand er schließlich ganz auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte aufgrund der Strapazen dieses Abends, erst der kräftezehrende Kampf in seiner Wohnung, dann der Wettlauf gegen Rauch und Flammen in seinem Hausflur und schließlich die zweite Explosion. Doch all das war unwichtig, das Einzige was zählte war, dass er James fand. Ein paar Meter entfernt entdeckte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, den er erleichtert auflas. Erneut blickte er sich um. Von dem Haus war nicht mehr viel übrig, es bestand nur noch aus Trümmern, die ersten Nachbarn hatten bereits entdeckt was passiert war, Leute standen auf der Straße, zeigten auf die Überreste und riefen wild durcheinander. Sirius murmelte „Lumos," und der Lichtkegel half ihm, im Halbdunkel nach James zu suchen. Um seinen Freund zu finden, brauchte Sirius nur ein paar Minuten. James hatte eine übel aussehende Wunde am Kopf und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Nein! Sirius ging neben James in die Knie. Bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein, dachte er verzweifelt, bitte nicht. Mit zittrigen Fingern suchte er nach James Puls. Erst am Handgelenk, doch dort fand er nichts und dass es einen Diagnosezauber gab, fiel Sirius in diesem Moment dummerweise auch nicht ein. Mit noch mehr zitternden Fingern tastete er nun nach James Halsschlagader. In seinem Kopf wiederholte er immer die selben Worte, er ist nicht tot, er ist nicht tot, er ist nicht tot, er ist nicht tot... Auch an James Hals fand er nichts. Nein, bitte, wie sollte er weiterleben, wenn James starb, wie sollte er Remus oder Peter je wieder in die Augen sehen können, wenn er Schuld an James Tod war, ganz zu schweigen von Lily, Harry und Lucy. „Nein," flüsterte er, „bitte." Verzweifelt packte er James Schultern und schüttelte sie. Und dann, endlich zeigte James eine Reaktion. Er röchelte, was sich ausgesprochen ungesund anhörte und Sirius in jeder anderen Situation vermutlich besorgt hätte, aber in diesem Moment glaubte Sirius noch nie ein schöneres Geräusch gehört zu haben. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass James lebte, begann auch sein Gehirn wieder vernünftig zu arbeiten. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes säuberte und heilte er die Platzwunde. Dann sprach er einen Diagnosezauber. Das Ergebnis waren zwei gebrochene Rippen, worüber Sirius erleichtert war, er hatte mit einer schlimmeren Verletzung gerechnet. Die frage war jetzt nur, wie er James ins St. Mungo bringen konnte, denn um eine komplizierten Bruch, wie einen Rippenbruch zu heilen, reichten Sirius Kenntnisse dann doch nicht aus. Er beschwor also eine Trage herauf, die er auch noch in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte und ließ James vorsichtig darauf schweben. Dann packte er einen der Griffe und zählte bis drei. Kurz darauf stand er in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo. Er ließ die Trage mit James neben sich herschweben und ging die Treppe hinauf. Bedauerlicherweise waren, wie er feststellen musste weder Anda noch Jane da. James wurde stattdessen von einem griesgrämigen Heiler Namens Simon Taylor in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht. Jetzt, da sich jemand um James kümmerte, die Anspannung von ihm Abfiel und der Adrenalingehalt seines Blutes sank, fühlte Sirius erst wie erschöpft er wirklich war. Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und auch am Rücken spürte er ein schreckliches brennen und auch der Rest seines Körpers schmerzte. Eine der Schwestern kam auf ihn zu und trotz der Schmerzen musste Sirius feststellen, dass sie ziemlich attraktiv war. „Ich denke, den können sie gebrauchen," sagte sie und reichte ihm einen Becher mit einem dampfenden Trank. „Was ist das?" fragte Sirius. „Ein Heiltrank," lautete die Antwort. „Ehrlich, kaum zu glauben, dass es so was in einem Krankenhaus gibt." Die junge Frau kicherte. „Er lindert die Schmerzen und heilt kleinere Verletzungen." Sirius drehte sich halb um, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Anda, ich dachte schon du wärst nicht da." „Scheinbar doch," sagte sie trocken. Sie war jetzt bei ihm angekommen und musterte ihn prüfend. „Wer hat dich so zugerichtet? Den Trank kannst du übrigens trinken, er ist nicht vergiftet." Sirius kam der Aufforderung nach, bevor er Andromedas Frage beantwortete, „Bella und noch ein paar andere haben in meiner Wohnung auf mich gewartet." „Was, dieses Miststück. Sie wollte also doch noch Rache." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie waren auf Voldemorts Befehl da, sie sollten mir einen Job als Spion anbieten, sollte ich den nicht nehmen sollten sie mich scheinbar umbringen." „Wie bei Merlin hast du es geschafft da raus zu kommen?" „James ist aufgetaucht, ich hab nämlich meine Schlüssel bei ihm vergessen." Sirius merkte, dass er sich allmählich besser fühlte, der Trank zeigte Wirkung. „Wo ist James? Ihm ist doch nichts passiert?" Andas Stimme klang äußerst besorgt. „Dieser Taylor kümmert sich um ihn." „Na dann, Taylor ist gut, auch wenn er eher unsympathisch wirkt." „Was ist jetzt mit Bella und den anderen Todessern?" „Vier von ihnen sind tot, Bella ist abgehauen und hat vorher noch mein Haus in die Luft gejagt." „Was, wie seid ihr da rechtzeitig rausgekommen?" „Sie hat den Fehler gemacht, das Dunkle Mal zuerst aufsteigen zu lassen, das hat uns gerettet." „Wo ziehst du jetzt hin?" fragte Anda. „Keine Ahnung." Die hatte er wirklich nicht und bis jetzt hatte er sich auch noch keine ernsthaften Gedanken darüber gemacht, dazu hatte er schlichtweg keine Zeit gehabt. „Ich denk mal, ich kann für ne Weile zu James ziehen." Anda nickte. „Mrs. Tonks, haben sie Zeit?" Eine weitere Schwester war hinter Tonks aufgetaucht. „Selbstverständlich, was ist los?" Anda folgte der Schwester, so dass Sirius nicht mehr mitbekam was sie sagte. „War das Ihre Frau?" fragte die Schwester, die ihm den Trank gegeben hatte und die er völlig vergessen hatte. „Nein, nur meine Cousine," sagte Sirius. Die Schwester nickte. „Sie müssen ziemlich wichtig sein, wenn sie-wissen-schon-wer wegen Ihnen Todesser losschickt." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was er will, eigentlich bin ich nur ein harmloser Auror." „Und bescheiden sind sie auch noch." Die Schwester kicherte erneut und mit einem Mal kam sie Sirius nicht mehr attraktiv, sondern eher dämlich vor. Und ihm fiel etwas auf, was ihm schon früher hätte auffallen können, seit sechs Jahren, hatte er keine ernsthafte Beziehung mehr gehabt, genau genommen keine, die länger als eine Nacht dauerte und wahrscheinlich lag es an _ihr_. Zum Glück musste er auch nichts weiter erwidern, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Heiler Taylor auf und sagte ihm, er könne nun nach James sehen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu James Zimmer. Sein Freund lag in einem Bett, seine Augen waren geschlossen. „James?" „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir nie wieder irgendwelche vergessenen Sachen hinter her schleppe," stöhnte der Angesprochene. „Dieser Taylor behauptet, dir würde nichts mehr fehlen." „Ja, er meinte, dass gebrochene Rippen auch nach der Heilung noch höllisch wehtun." „Tut mir echt Leid Prongs." „Revanchier dich einfach bei Gelegenheit, du könntest zum Beispiel mal einen Abend auf Lucy und Harry aufpassen." „Ich denke ich überleg mir was eigenes." „Hast du Lily gesagt was passiert ist?" „Ach verdammt," Sirius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf, „sorry hab ich voll vergessen." „ich denke zwei Abende auf die Kinder aufpassen wäre durchaus angebracht," war James trockener Kommentar. Sirius verließ das Zimmer und disapparierte vom Flur aus. Im nächsten Moment war er in Lilys und James Wohnzimmer. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos," damit er etwas sehen konnte. Im Flur angekommen sah er, dass in der Küche Licht brannte. Vielleicht war Lily ja noch wach. Er öffnete die Küchentür. „Lily?" „Sirius, was machst du denn hier." Es war nicht Lily die in der Küche war, sondern Harry. „Ich muss mit Lily reden," antwortete er. „Mum schläft schon und Dad auch. Kannst du ihnen vielleicht nicht erzählen, dass ich so spät noch in der Küche war, aber ich hatte so schrecklichen Durst." Ein wenig ängstlich Blickte Harry Sirius an. „Harry, könntest du so lieb sein und Lily sagen, dass ich mit ihr reden muss?" „Wenn ich sie wecke schimpft Dad bestimmt und außerdem sehen sie dann, dass ich nicht im Bett bin." „James wird bestimmt nicht schimpfen, er ist nämlich nicht da." „Jawohl," sagte Harry trotzig. „Nein, er liegt im Krankenhaus und das soll ich Lily sagen." Mit einem mal sah Harry sehr geschockt aus. „Aber wieso ist Dad im Krankenhaus? Muss er sterben? Grandpa war im Krankenhaus, ganz lange und dann ist er gestorben." „Nein Harry, James stirbt nicht, er kommt Morgen wieder, trotzdem sollte Lily wissen, dass er im Krankenhaus ist." Harry nickte und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinauf. „Mummy," brüllte er, sobald er die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet hatte. Lily saß sofort Kerzengerade im Bett. „Harry was ist los, warum schläfst du nicht." „Bitte nicht schimpfen, aber ich hatte Durst und hab was getrunken und dann ist Sirius gekommen, er sagt Dad ist im Krankenhaus, er sagt, dass Dad Morgen wieder kommt und dass es ihm gut geht aber was ist wenn Dad stirbt, wie Grandpa?" Tränen traten in die Augen des kleinen Jungen. Lily stand auf und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über. „Geh ins Bett und weck Lucy nicht auf, ich komm gleich wieder." Lily lief die Treppen hinunter, inständig hoffend, dass James nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden war. „Sirius! Was ist mit James, ist es schlimm, was ist passiert?." „Hey, beruhig dich erst mal. James geht es wieder einigermaßen gut, er hat nur noch ziemliche Schmerzen. Was passiert ist, nun ja, er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Mir haben zu Hause Todesser aufgelauert. James hat mich gerettet, weil er ja den Schlüssel vorbeigebracht hat. Jedenfalls fand Bella es lustig mein Haus in die Luft zu jagen, dabei wurde James verletzt." „Ich appariere ins Mungo und sehe wie es ihm geht," entschied Lily schnell, „du bleibst hier und passt auf Harry und Lucy auf." „Okay," eigentlich wäre er lieber zurück ins Mungo appariert, aber Lily hatte ausgesprochen entschlossen gewirkt, und einer entschlossenen Lily wiedersprach man besser nicht, soviel hatte Sirius gelernt. Lily rannte die Treppen so schnell sie konnte wieder hoch, zwei Minuten später stand sie wieder im Flur, dieses Mal komplett angezogen. „Okay wir sehen uns später," sagte sie umarmte Sirius kurz und ehe Sirius noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie bereits disappariert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich auf der Couch bequem machte. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war das Kaminfeuer, dessen tanzende Flammen Schatten in den Raum warfen. Er war so müde, die Nacht war verdammt anstrengend gewesen und er hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen. Nur fünf Minuten, dachte er und schloss die Augen.

Lily rannte so schnell sie konnte die Flure des St Mungo entlang, hoffentlich ging es James wirklich gut. Anda hatte ihr gesagt, wo sie ihn finden würde, Zimmer vierhundertsieben. Da, sie klopfte an die Tür. „Ja." Sie öffnete die Tür. James saß in seinem Bett. Erleichterung durchströmte sie, James schien es tatsächlich nicht so schlecht zu gehen. „Lily, was machst du denn hier?" James sah sie überrascht an. „Was wohl, ich sehe nach, wie es dir geht," antwortete Lily. Sie schnappte sich den nächst besten Stuhl, der im Zimmer stand und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Mir geht's soweit gut, ich soll nur die Nacht zur Beobachtung hier bleiben." „Ich hab gedacht du wärst noch bei Sirius geblieben, ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht, dass euch was passiert sein könnte." „Na ja, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, das ich später von Sirius wieder komme als ich wollte, was solltest du dir also dabei denken. Und wo wir gerade bei Sirius sind, wo ist er eigentlich?" „Ich hab ihn dazu beauftragt, auf die Kinder aufzupassen." „Ach so." Eine Weile schwiegen sie Beide. Dann beugte Lily sich vor und Umarmte James. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht," murmelte sie.

Remus und Jane hatten, nachdem sie Godric's Hollow verlassen hatten, beschlossen im Ministerium vorbeizusehen. Jane war ziemlich sicher, dass Nicole sich immer noch dort herumtrieb, ihre Freundin überarbeitete sich in letzter Zeit hoffnungslos. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, war auch, dass sie sich den ganzen Abend über nicht hatte blicken lassen. Die Beiden hatten Pech, Nicole war, wie ihnen einer ihrer Mitarbeiter verriet, fünf Minuten zuvor gegangen. Den Beiden blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als das Ministerium wieder zu verlassen, allerdings beschlossen sie vorher noch nachzusehen, ob jemand aus dem Orden, bei den Auroren Nachtwache hatte. Tatsächlich, Mad-Eye und Sandra und Marcel MacKenzie hatten Nachtwache. Jane und Remus unterhielten sich ein wenig mit ihnen, bis schließlich ein Memo auf Mad-Eye zuflog. Er nahm es und faltete es auseinander. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, zumindest soweit dies bei einem so vernarbten und zerfurchten Gesicht möglich war. „Magische Explosion, wir sollen ein paar Leute schicken, nicht viele drei oder vier, es sind scheinbar keine Todesser mehr da." „Wo?" fragte Sandra. „Bristol, Tulpenweg siebenundzwanzig, Muggelgegend, obwohl irgendein Zauberer wohnt dort glaub ich..." „Sirius," sagte Remus, er war blass geworden, „das ist Sirius Adresse."

Zu viert apparierten sie in den Tulpenweg, Jane, Remus, Sandra und Marcel. Mad-Eye war in der Zentrale geblieben, weil diese immer besetzt sein musste. Von dem Haus in dem Sirius gewohnt hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig und auch Nachbarhäuser hatten scheinbar genug abbekommen. Die Fläche war weiträumig abgesperrt. Feuerwehrleute liefen herum und auch Rettungskräfte und Polizisten waren vor Ort. Die Gruppe lief zu dem nächst besten Feuerwehrmann und hielt diesen an. „Hey, warten Sie, was ist hier passiert?" fragte Remus. „Gasexplosion, gab der Mann einsilbig zurück. „Was ist mit den Bewohnern dieses Hauses?" fragte Jane. „Für die meisten ist es vermutlich zu spät, wir können nur versuchen, möglichst viele Verschüttete zu bergen." „Dann müssten ja die aus der obersten Etage zuerst gefunden werden?" fragte Jane weiter. „Nein, die Explosion war ganz oben, für alle, dort oben kommt jede Hilfe zu spät." „Nein!" rief Remus aus, das konnte nicht sein, Sirius konnte nicht tot sein „Kannten Sie jemanden der hier wohnte?" „Ja, ich...ich...Merlin, das... bitte Sirius kann nicht..." „Hören Sie, das tut mir wirklich sehr Leid für sie, aber..." Remus hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern drehte sich um und ging. Er würde die ganze Umgebung absuchen, Sirius konnte nicht tot sein, er war ein Marauder, und Marauder ließen die anderen nicht alleine. Zu viert durchkämmten sie die ganze nähere Umgebung, jedoch erfolglos. „Remus," Jane wandte sich mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht ihm zu, „Remus, wir, wir müssen es Lily und James..." Sie brach ab. Remus nickte. „Ja, du hast recht, James war sein bester Freund, er muss es so schnell wie möglich erfahren." „Wir gehen zurück," sagte Marcel, „verdammt, ich will nicht der sein, der James erklären muss, das Sirius tot ist. Es tut mir Leid." Dann disapparierten die Zwei. Auch Jane und Remus disapparierten. In Godric's Hollow war es sehr ruhig, als die Beiden im Flur ankamen. „Ich weck sie auf," sagte Jane und stieg mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hoch. Sie klopfte laut an die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich schliefen die Beiden tief. Sie klopfte erneut, dann hörte sie einen überraschten Aufschrei von unten.

Besagten Schrei hörte auch Sirius und dieser war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, aus seinem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. „Remus, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Remus antwortete nicht, er starrte Sirius nur verwirrt und unglaublich erleichtert zu gleich an. „Und überhaupt, du siehst aus als hättest du geheult, ehrlich es ist doch niemand gestorben Moony." Remus starrte Sirius einen Moment lang an, dann realisierte er, das diese Worte so typisch Sirius waren, dass es sich auf gar keinen Fall um eine Einbildung handeln konnte. „Oh, du, na warte Köter, ich zerbreche mir den Kopf darüber, wie ich James am besten sage, dass sie dich samt Haus in die Luft gejagt haben und du sitzt hier auf dem Sofa und pennst." Sirius Blick fiel auf Jane, die jetzt in der Tür stand und ihn ansah, als wäre er etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. „Ihr wart in Bristol?" Beide nickten. „Setzt euch, ich erzähl euch am besten die ganze Story."

-----------------------------------------

AN.: Hier ist Also Kapitel 7. Wie ihr seht, hab ich Sirius nichts getan, ich hänge einfach zu sehr an ihm.

Danke übrigens an Meli, die mir zum letzten Kapitel ein Review geschrieben hat.

Bye Sanny

Vorschau Kapitel 8

Sirius bekommt eine neue Wohnung.

Lily besucht ihre Mutter.

Harry, Lucy, Ron und Ginny führen Krieg mit Fred und George.

James hat einen stressigen Arbeitstag und streitet mit Lily.


	9. Nervige Kinder und Dementoren

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Lucy Potter und Sophie Evans sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 8**

**Nervige Kinder und Dementoren**

Lily war ausgesprochen verwirrt, als sie am nächsten Morgen beim Aufwachen feststellte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag, sondern in einer sehr unbequemen Position auf einem Stuhl saß. Ihr Oberkörper lag halb auf dem Bett vor ihr. Einen Moment später wusste sie allerdings wieder, wo sie sich befand.

Verdammt, Sirius war bestimmt total wütend, weil er die ganze Nacht in Godric's Hollow hatte herumsitzen müssen. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, welche ihr verriet, das es bereits halb acht war. Es klopfte an der Tür, welche kurz darauf von einer Schwester geöffnet wurde, die ein Frühstückstablett hereinschweben ließ. Großzügig, wie James nun einmal war, gab er Lily auch etwas von seinem Müsli ab. Gegen acht Uhr tauchte schließlich Heiler Taylor auf, der James noch einmal untersuchen wollte, bevor er ihn entließ. Lily beschloss solange zu warten, sie hatte keine besonders große Lust, sich von Sirius anschnauzen zu lassen, weil sie die ganze Nacht bei James geblieben war.

James ließ währenddessen die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Das Ergebnis war, dass es ihm wieder ausgezeichnet ging. Schließlich apparierte er gemeinsam mit Lily zurück nach Godric's Hollow. In ihrem Wohnzimmer bot sich den Beiden ein überraschender Anblick, Sirius und Jane hingen in einer seltsamen Position, die irgendwo zwischen sitzen und liegen lag, auf der Couch, Remus saß in einem Sessel. Alle drei schliefen scheinbar tief und fest. „Wir sollten sie aufwecken oder?" fragte Lily. „Das wäre besser, immerhin müssen sie alle arbeiten."

Das Wecken erübrigte sich in diesem Moment, denn aus Richtung Küche, erklang ein lautes Scheppern, was die Drei aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken ließ. Lily hatte derweil wieder andere Sorgen, das konnten nur Harry und Lucy gewesen sein und die Beiden alleine in einer Küche war niemals gut. Diese These bestätigte sich auch sogleich. Lucy stand auf einem Stuhl, auf dem Boden lagen Scherben und Lucy war von Mehl bedeckt. Harry stand etwas abseits und starrte seine kleine Schwester an. „Lucy! Was tust du da?" fragte Lily. „Ich suche Kakao," antwortete die Kleine ganz selbstverständlich. „Warum suchst du Kakao?" „Remus sagt immer Kakao macht glücklich und ich wollte das Harry glücklich ist, stell dir vor, wenn er unglücklich ist kann man mit ihm zusammen gar keinen Unsinn machen." „Das hast du ja auch ganz gut alleine hingekriegt." James trat nun auch in die Küche und ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht, er hatte die letzten Worte mitgehört, die Beiden waren tatsächlich ganz seine Kinder, nur Unsinn im Kopf. „Dad!" Schrie Harry und sprang begeistert in die Arme seines Vaters. „Ich hab gedacht du musst sterben," flüsterte er und drückte seinen Kopf an James Schulter. „Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Unsinn?" „Sirius hat gesagt du bist im Krankenhaus." „Nur weil man im Krankenhaus ist muss man doch nicht sterben." Lily nickte, „das hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt." Dann wand sie sich Lucy zu, zog ihren Zauberstab und reparierte die zerbrochenen Schüsseln und ließ sie zurück in den Schrank fliegen. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Zauberstabs ließ sie auch das Mehl verschwinden. Dann hob sie Lucy von dem Stuhl. „Hast du eigentlich nur Blödsinn im Kopf?" fragte sie. „Nee, ein bisschen Gehirn ist auch noch übrig." Lily stöhnte und James sagte „Willkommen im richtigen Leben."

Sirius rannte wieder einmal den Gang zur Zentrale entlang. Moody würde ihn killen, er war immerhin knapp zwei Stunden zu spät. Verdammt, warum hatte er eigentlich nicht selber daran gedacht, dass er trotz allem in die Zentrale musste. James der Glückliche hatte natürlich frei und Lily musste erst am Mittag kommen. Und Remus musste lediglich ein wenig länger arbeiten wenn er zu spät kam. Außerdem musste er eigentlich noch in die Winkelgasse, er brauchte neue Umhänge und sonst auch noch eine ganze Menge. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Zentrale vollkommen ausgestorben, als er dort eintraf. Seltsam, überaus seltsam.

Vielleicht war Amelia in ihrem Büro, doch auch dort hatte er kein Glück. Genauso wenig von Erfolg gekrönt war sein Besuch bei Mad-Eye. Okay, letzte Möglichkeit, der Konferenzraum. Er klopfte an die Tür. „Ja." Amelias Stimme, ganz eindeutig. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sirius hatte mit einer Menge gerechnet, am ehesten mit einer Schimpftirade Mad-Eyes, nicht gerechnet hatte er jedoch damit, dass ihn alle ansahen, als wären sie nicht sicher ob sie jetzt träumten oder ob er echt war.

„Black?" Mad-Eye hatte gesprochen, doch entgegen Sirius Erwartungen, klang seine Stimme weder barsch oder wütend, sondern eher überrascht und fragend. „Das ist mein Name, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." „Was tust du hier?" „Arbeiten?" langsam aber sicher, machte ihn diese Sache nervös. „Und wo bei Merlins Bart kommst du her?" polterte Mad-Eye. „ich war bei James." „Und wieso warst du nicht zu Hause?" „Na ja, ich hab kein Haus mehr, diese verdammten..." und dann wurde ihm klar warum ihn alle so anstarrten und er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. „Ich Idiot, ihr dachtet die hätten mich in die Luft gejagt." „Ja, allerdings, Sandra und Marcel haben gesagt, das ganze Haus wäre zerstört und in der gesamten Umgebung wäre keine Spur von dir."

„Natürlich nicht, ich musste James ins Mungo bringen." Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, musste Sirius die Geschehnisse der Nacht wiedergeben. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du vergisst die Zentrale zu informieren kriegst du ne ordentlichen Verwarnung, aber erst mal bin ich froh, dass du lebst," knurrte Mad-Eye, an die anderen gewand sagte er, „ich denke unsere Trauerfeier ist hiermit überflüssig, also geht wieder an die Arbeit." Frank schlug Sirius auf die Schulter. „Du bist echt ein Idiot, was meinst du, was wir gedacht haben, als wir gehört haben, dass du tot bist." Sirius winkte ab, „Unkraut vergeht nicht und Marauder erst recht nicht." „Auch wieder wahr."

James und Lily waren inzwischen wieder alleine in Godric's Hollow. Lucy und Harry spielten im Garten und Lily und James genossen den erstaunlich milden Herbst. „Wo zieht Sirius jetzt eigentlich hin, ich mein er hat ja jetzt kein Haus mehr," sagte Lily. „Ja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich ihm anbieten für ne Weile zu uns zu ziehen. Wir haben schließlich noch das Apartment in der obersten Etage, ich fände das sowieso besser, immerhin wäre damit solchen Situationen wie gestern vorgebeugt." Lily nickte zustimmend. „Also ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn er zu uns zieht," sagte Lily. „Gut, dann können wir ihm das nachher sagen." Lily blickte auf ihre Uhr und musste feststellen, dass sie in einer Viertelstunde in der Zentrale erwartet wurde. „Ich muss gleich gehen," sagte sie. Sie lief hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Kindern und James.

Sirius Tag war insgesamt recht ruhig verlaufen, worüber er ziemlich froh war. Nun, da er Schluss hatte, stellte sich ihm allerdings die Frage, wohin? Er war erleichtert als Lily ihn fragte, warum er so verloren (Sirius schnaubte bei diesen Worten, er und verloren) in der Gegend rumstehen würde. Er solle seinen Arsch bitteschön nach Godric's Hollow bewegen. Sirius folgte Lilys Aufforderung und stand kurze Zeit später in James und Lilys Wohnzimmer.

James saß auf der Couch, zusammen mit Arthur Weasley und die Beiden unterhielten sich offensichtlich angeregt. „Hey James!" begrüßte Sirius seinen besten Freund. „Arthur, schön dich zu sehen." „Hallo Sirius." „Hallo," auch Lily war nun erschienen. Sie gab James einen flüchtigen Kuss und Umarmte Arthur kurz. „Wo sind die Kinder?" „Oben." „Und wie geht's dir?" „Gut, zu gut als das ich Morgen noch hier bleiben könnte," sagte James. Arthur blickte auf seine Uhr und stand erschrocken auf, „meine Güte schon so spät, ich muss gehen, Molly fragt sich sicher schon wo wir bleiben." „Ich schick Ginny und Ron runter," sagte Lily. Und lief hoch in die obere Etage.

Die vier Freunde waren in Harrys Zimmer und spielten gemeinsam, dies war außergewöhnlich, denn sonst verbrachten die Vier ihre Zeit lieber damit, sich gegenseitig halb umzubringen. „Ginny, Ron, euer Dad wartet unten auf euch," teilte sie den Kindern mit. „Kannst du ihm nicht sagen er soll später wieder kommen?" fragte Ron und starrte dabei konzentriert auf das Spielfeld. „Er sagt, eure Mum würde ziemlich sauer werden, wenn ihr nicht bald kommt." Das wirkte, sowohl Ron als auch Ginny sprangen hoch und Lily musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, die Beiden hatten vor ihrer Mutter eindeutig mehr Respekt als vor ihrem Vater. Sie wünschte, das könnte sie von Harry und Lucy auch behaupten, doch oft schien es ihr, als ob die Beiden vor nichts und niemandem Respekt hatten. Harry und Lucy folgten ihren beiden Freunden nach unten um sich noch zu verabschieden.

Unten verabschiedeten sich alle von Ron, Ginny und Arthur. Dann waren schließlich nur noch Sirius, James, Lily, Harry und Lucy im Wohnzimmer. Einen Moment schwiegen alle, dann begann James zu sprechen, „Sirius, da du ja jetzt dummerweise keine Wohnung mehr hast, dachten Lily und ich, du willst vielleicht bei uns einziehen." „Ja, vorläufig wäre das ganz gut," meinte Sirius. „Wir meinen nicht vorläufig, wenn du hier wohnen würdest, wäre das eigentlich recht praktisch, ich meine, zumindest müsste ich mir keinen Kopf mehr machen, wenn James Abends noch zu dir geht." „Na schön, wenn ihr darauf besteht." Harry und Lucy strahlten währenddessen um die Wette, wenn Sirius bei ihnen einzog, würde es garantiert witzig werden. Der Abend war noch recht angenehm gewesen und Sirius hatte beschlossen, am nächsten Tag einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu machen, wo er sich mit neuen Klamotten und allem, was er sonst noch brauchte eindecken würde.

Lily stand an diesem Morgen recht zeitig auf, sie wollte heute zusammen mit Lucy und Harry ihre Mutter besuchen, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihre Mum solange nicht gesehen hatte, doch sie war einfach nicht dazu gekommen, das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, war kurz nach der Beerdigung ihres Vaters gewesen und dies war jetzt auch schon knapp zwei Monate her.

Sophie Evans war erfreut, als ihre jüngere Tochter um kurz nach elf bei ihr auftauchte. „Lily, schön dich zu sehen," Sophie umarmte ihre Tochter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hi Mum." „Grandma!" Lucy und Harry stürzten gleichzeitig auf ihre Großmutter zu. „Hallo ihr beiden," Sophie nahm ihre beiden Enkelkinder in den Arm. „Kommt rein," sagte Sophie und führte ihre Tochter und ihre beiden Enkelkinder ins Wohnzimmer. „Wieso hast du James nicht mitgebracht?" fragte Sophie ihre Tochter. „Er arbeitet," sagte Lily. Lucy und Harry kletterten währenddessen Auf das Sofa und begannen darauf herum zu klettern. „Ist der Krieg in eurer Welt immer noch so schlimm?"

Lily hatte ihrer Mutter in groben Zügen erklärt was in der Welt der Zauberer vor sich ging aber die grausamen Einzelheiten weggelassen, das Bild das ihre Mutter sich machte war wesentlich abgeschwächter. „Und wie geht es euch ansonsten?" fragte Sophie. „Gut, sehr gut eigentlich, Harry und Lucy kommen zwar ganz nach ihrem Vater und haben nur Unsinn im Kopf, aber sie sind zwei wunderbare Kinder." „Ja, das sind sie," sagte Sophie, „du hattest früher auch nur Unfug im Kopf," erinnerte sich Sophie lächelnd, „ganz anders als Petunia, sie war immer schon ruhig aber sehr neugierig, das war eine der wenigen Eigenschaften, die ihr geteilt habt, ihr wart beide schrecklich Neugierig, es war jedes Mal schrecklich schwierig, eure Geschenke zu verstecken. Und obwohl ihr so verschieden wart, habt ihr euch immer gut verstanden, jedenfalls bis du nach Hogwarts kamst." Sophie seufzte, es war sehr schwer für sie gewesen, zu sehen, dass sich die beiden Schwestern immer weiter von einander entfernten.

„Petunia hat es nie zugegeben," fuhr Sophie fort, „aber ich glaube tief in ihrem Inneren war sie eifersüchtig und weil sie zu Stolz war das zuzugeben, übrigens auch eine Eigenschaft, die ihr Beide teilt, hatte sie angefangen, sich dir gegenüber kalt und gleichgültig zu verhalten." „Ja, das kann sein." Lily blickte ein wenig nachdenklich drein und starrte aus dem Fenster. „was macht ihr denn da," der Ausruf ihrer Mutter ließ sie hochschrecken. Lucy und Harry, hatten sich je ein Sofakissen geschnappt und schlugen damit aufeinander ein, Lucy schien allerdings leichte Schwierigkeiten zu haben, denn Harry war größer und kräftiger. „Hey, hört auf damit." Sophie lachte. „Lass sie doch Lily, mich stört es nicht, wenn es den Beiden Spaß macht, sollen sie ruhig eine Kissenschlacht machen, Kinder müssen Gelegenheit haben sich auszutoben und ich bin der Meinung, dass es besser ist lebhafte Kinder zu haben, als solche die nur herumsitzen. Du solltest einmal Petunias Sohn erleben, manchmal glaube ich, er kennt nur seinen Fernseher, seinen Computer, seinen Gameboy und natürlich Süßigkeiten." „Spielt er nie draußen, oder stellt Unsinn an?" Lily konnte sich ein Leben mit einem solchen Kind gar nicht vorstellen. „Nun, ich habe jedenfalls noch nie erlebt, dass er so etwas tut."

Die Gespräche der Beiden wandten sich bald angenehmeren Themen zu. Sie unterhielten sich über James und Sophies grüne Augen, die ihre Tochter von ihr geerbt hatte, leuchteten auf, wenn sie über ihren Schwiegersohn sprach. Sophie hatte diesen Gedanken niemals laut ausgesprochen, aber sie liebte James fast wie einen eigenen Sohn und dieses Gefühl, hatte sie Petunias Mann Vernon gegenüber nie gehabt. Lily verbrachte den ganzen Tag bei ihrer Mutter und genoss dies in vollen Zügen, sie fühlte sich wieder wie fünfzehn, wenn sie in den Ferien zuhause gewesen war, hatte sie oft mit ihrer Mutter auf der Veranda gesessen und mit ihr über alles geredet, über Jungen, über die Schule über die Zukunft und ihre Sorgen. Ein wenig wünschte Lily sich, sich in diese Zeit zurückversetzten zu können, damals, als sie noch nicht in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte und ihre größte Sorge gewesen war, wie sie ihre damalige heimliche Liebe, Jack Finch aus der Sechsten, auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte.

Als Lily mit den Kindern, die beide todmüde waren (am Nachmittag war die Sonne rausgekommen und Lily, Sophie, Harry und Lucy hatten einen ausgedehnten Sparziergang gemacht, bei dem die Beiden unter anderem einen Drachen hatten steigen lassen) zu Hause ankam, lief James nervös im Wohnzimmer hin und her. „Lily, ein Glück ihr seid da, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, weil ihr solange weggeblieben seid." „Tut mir leid," Lily gab ihrem Mann einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann nahm sie Lucy auf den Arm, die schon fast im Stehen einschlief. „Trägst du Harry hoch?" James nickte. „Lass mich Daddy, ich bin alt genug ich kann selber laufen." Gleich darauf stolperte er vor Müdigkeit über seine eigenen Füße und James musste ihn auffangen. Als er ihn hochhob, waren dem Vierjährigen bereits die Augen zugefallen.

Nachdem die Beiden Kinder in ihren Betten waren, zogen sich auch Lily und James in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Lily erzählte von dem angenehmen Tag bei ihrer Mutter und James vom Stress in der Zentrale und dem noch größeren Stress mit Sirius einzukaufen. Lily musste kichern bei dem Gedanken, dass die Beiden tatsächlich durch die Winkelgasse gezogen waren, um alles was Sirius jetzt neu brauchte zu besorgen. Immer noch mit dem Bild der beiden Männer im Kopf, die Umhänge begutachteten schlief Lily ein.

Am nächsten Tag, einem Mittwoch, mussten Lily, James und Sirius arbeiten. Lucy und Harry verbrachten den Tag deshalb bei den Weasleys. Für Molly bedeutete dies Stress pur, schon alleine Harry, Lucy, Ginny und Ron hinterließen Chaos, aber wenn die Vier auf Fred und George trafen, bedeutete dies Chaos pur. Molly seufzte schwer und wünschte sich sehnlichst Bill oder Charly herbei, die Beiden hatten es immer geschafft Fred und George zu beruhigen. Meist gelang es Molly zwar auch ohne Hilfe, die Beiden ruhig zu halten, doch wenn Lucy und Harry kamen, dann war man verloren, denn diese Beiden, waren so ziemlich die respektlosesten Kinder, die Molly je kennen gelernt hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie die Beiden nicht mochte, sie konnten zwei kleine Engel sein, aber sobald sie begonnen hatten, Unsinn zu machen, war man verloren. Wenn also Harry und Lucy bei ihnen waren, konnten genau vier Dinge passieren, entweder Harry, Lucy, Ginny und Ron „kämpften" gegen Fred und George oder Harry und Ron „kämpften" gegen Ginny, Lucy, Fred und George oder Ginny und Lucy „kämpften" gegen Ron, Harry, Fred und George oder, und diese letzte Möglichkeit, war Mollys Meinung nach die schlimmste, die Sechs verbündeten sich und spielten jedem, dem sie begegneten irgendwelche Streiche. Ihr unangefochtenes Lieblingsopfer war allerdings Percy.

Heute wurde dieser allerdings verschont, denn die sechs Kinder waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig zu ärgern, Unsinn anzustellen und eine Spur des Chaos zu hinterlassen. Molly hatte sich, sozusagen als Notwehr in der Küche zurückgezogen und kochte. In die Küche traute sich keines der Kinder, jedenfalls nicht um Unsinn zu machen, dafür hatten vor allem die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny, viel zu viel Angst, vor einem ihrer gefürchteten Wutanfälle.

Harry und Lucy versteckten sich kichernd hinter dem Treppengeländer. Harry starrte auf die Tür vom Zimmer der Zwillinge. Jeden Moment würde sie aufgehen und der Eimer Wasser würde herunterfallen, die Zwillinge würden klatschnass sein und die Federn und das Stroh würden noch besser haften. Tatsächlich öffnete die Tür sich in diesem Moment und die Zwillinge traten hinaus. Das ganze lief genau so ab, wie Lucy, Harry, Ginny und Ron es sich vorgestellt hatten, der Eimer mit Wasser kippte um und übergoss die überraschten Zwillinge und nach dem Wasser, kamen schließlich noch Heu und Federn, womit das Bild, zumindest in Harrys Augen, perfekt wurde.

Von der anderen Seite der Treppe erklang schallendes Gelächter, offenbar waren auch Ron und Ginny der Meinung, dass Federn und Stroh den Zwillingen standen. Lucy neben ihm begann jetzt auch heftig zu kichern und Harry stimmte mit ein. „Na wartet!" rief Fred. Lucy kreischte und alle vier flohen die Treppe hinunter, dicht gefolgt von den wütenden Zwillingen. Sie rannten durchs Wohnzimmer und hinaus in den Garten, wobei sie eine Menge Lärm machten. Diesen Lärm hörte auch Molly, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, waren allerdings nur noch die bedauernswerten Zwillinge da, die sich eine Strafpredigt anhören durften. Lucy, Harry, Ron und Ginny, die vom Garten aus lauschten, hatten Mühe sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

Molly befreite die Zwillinge mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes von Stroh und Federn und trocknete sie danach auch. Danach beorderte sie die Beiden in die Küche, wo sie schon einmal den Tisch für das Abendessen decken sollten. Das würde Rache geben, soviel stand fest. Die Rache folgte nicht viel später, beim Essen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment beschossen sie ihre vier Feinde mit Kartoffelbrei. Diese ließen es sich nicht nehmen zurückzuschmeißen. Die Zwillinge duckten sich und genau in diesem Moment drehte Molly sich um, die zwei Ladungen Kartoffelbrei, die von Harry und Ginny, ins Gesicht bekam. Lucys und Rons Kartoffelbrei landete auf den Küchenschränken. Die vier starrten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Molly. Diese wische sich nun den Kartoffelbrei aus dem Gesicht. „Ihr Vier, was fällt euch ein mit Kartoffelbrei herum zu werfen!" brüllte sie. Auf diese Worte folgte eine fünf Minuten lange Strafpredigt. Fred und George grinsten sich zufrieden an, es gab also doch noch Gerechtigkeit.

Zur Strafe mussten die vier Kinder den Tische abräumen. Missmutig machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Eigentlich hatten die Vier noch Rache geplant, allerdings wurde daraus nichts, denn Lucy und Harry wurden abgeholt, was alle ihre Pläne zunichte machte. „Das nächste Mal," flüsterte Harry verschwörerisch, bevor er mit seiner Mutter im Kamin verschwand.

In Godric's Holow steckte James Harry und Lucy erst einmal unter die Dusche. Die Beiden waren natürlich absolut begeistert, duschen war immer eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit ihre Eltern auf die Palme zu bringen, es gab da so herrliche Möglichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel das Badezimmer unter Wasser zu setzen. Normalerweise erwarteten sie daraufhin auch keine ernsthaften Konsequenzen. An diesem Abend mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass selbst James, von dem sie Beide wussten, dass er als Kind selber nur Unsinn gemacht hatte und der längst nicht so streng war wie ihre Mutter, (und die war schon nicht so schrecklich streng) richtig wütend werden konnte.

Wie üblich verspritzten sie also Wasser im ganzen Badezimmer und auch James bekam einiges davon ab, bis es ihm schließlich reichte. „Könnt ihr Beide euch eigentlich gar nicht benehmen!" schrie er, „Merlin, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein zu Duschen ohne dabei jeden im Umkreis von einem Kilometer zu ertränken!" Harry und Lucy hatten innegehalten und starrten entsetzt ihren Vater an. James schnappte sich als erstes Lucy, trocknete sie mit einem Zauber und zog ihr ihren Schlafanzug an. „Geh in dein Bett," fauchte er. Lucy, die Tränen in den Augen hatte, nickte brav und verschwand.

Auch Harry wurde getrocknet, angezogen und ins Bett geschickt. James ließ noch die Wasserlache auf dem Boden verschwinden, dann ging er zu Lily, die rasch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen gemacht hatte. „Was war los?" fragte sie. Scheinbar hatte sie mitbekommen, das James geschrieen hatte. „Sie haben das Bad unter Wasser gesetzt." Lily sah James forschend an, „seit wann schreist du wegen so was so rum?" fragte sie. „Meine Güte, kann ich nicht auch mal schreien oder ist das dir vorbehalten?" fragte er und funkelte Lily dabei wütend an. Lily presste die Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte eine barsche Erwiderung. Stattdessen setzte sie sich an den Tisch und begann ihr Sandwich zu Essen. James setzte sich ebenfalls. „Guten Appetit," knurrte er.

„Hör mal, ich kann verstehen, dass es dir beschissen geht, ich weiß nicht in was für einem Zustand ich mich befinden würde, wenn ich heute dabei gewesen wäre. Aber du brauchst deine Wut nicht an den Kindern auslassen," schnitt Lily das Thema wieder an, sie versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten, aber James hörte den gereizten Unterton durchaus. „Ich lass überhaupt nichts an den Kinder aus, entschuldige Bitte, das ich heute keine Lust auf eine ewiglange Badeaktion hatte," fauchte er und warf Lily einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ach und wie sollen sich die Beiden dabei fühlen?" Lily war jetzt aufgestanden, „Sonst machst du meistens noch mit bei solchem Mist und jetzt schreist du sie an. Sie sind drei und vier, sie müssen noch nicht mitkriegen was da draußen vor sich geht, aber genau das werden sie wenn du dich nicht ein Bisschen zusammenreist. Dir fällt es vielleicht nicht auf, aber Harry und Lucy merken durchaus, dass du immer launischer wirst, sie sind nicht dumm und sie stellen Fragen, also verdammt noch mal reiß dich zusammen."

Auch James stand jetzt auf, „das ist nicht so einfach, schon gar nicht nach so einem Tag. Du warst heute nicht dabei, du musstest nicht Mitansehen was da Heute passiert ist." Auf einemmal fühlte er sich schrecklich müde. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Dann sag mir was passiert ist, du wirst dich besser fühlen wenn du darüber gesprochen hast." James holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen...

Flashback

„Schnell, beeilt euch," brüllte Mad-Eye. Er scheuchte die fünfzehn Auroren Richtung Apparationsraum. James hatte seinen Zauberstab umklammert als er disapparierte, jetzt stand er gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen auf einer Straße im Zentrum von Edinburgh. Überall rannten panische Muggel herum, die versuchten, der eisigen Kälte zu entkommen, obwohl sie nicht mal die Quelle dieser erkennen konnten. James und der Rest der Auroren jedoch, konnten sehen, was die eisige Kälte verursachte. Das was vor allem der Phönixorden lange Zeit befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten, die Dementoren hatten die Seite gewechselt.

James hob seinen Zauberstab, ebenso wie seine Kollegen. „Expecto-Patronum," brüllte er. Gleich darauf brach ein silberner Hirsch aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, der auf die Dementoren zustürmte und sie zurückzudrängen begann. „Wir müssen sie einkreisen," brüllte Mad-Eye. Die Auroren versuchten möglichst viele Dementoren zusammenzudrängen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen würde, die Dementoren eng genug zusammenzudrängen, dann würden sie die Dementoren vernichten können. James stolperte fast über eine am Boden liegende Gestalt und mit einem Schaudern stellte er fest, das es sich um einen Muggel handelte, dessen braune Augen seltsam leer waren und der offenbar nicht in der Lage war, selbst etwas zu tun, kurz, der Mann wies eindeutig die Symptome eines Dementoren-Kusses auf.

Er wandte sich ab und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seinen Patronus. Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, fünf Dementoren zu vernichten, allerdings gab es noch immer genug andere. James beschwor erneut einen Patronus, gemeinsam mit Marcel MacKenzie drängte er einige weitere Dementoren zusammen. Doch dann sah James etwas, das ihm das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ. Direkt hinter Marcel, war ein Dementor. „MARCEL!" brüllte James, „HINTER DIR, EIN DEMENTOR!" Marcel wirbelte herum und der Dementor packte ihn mit seinen schleimigen Händen an der Schulter. „NEIN!" James lenkte seinen Patronus in Marcels Richtung, doch es war zu spät, der Dementor hatte bereits seinen Schlund auf Marcels Mund gelegt. „NEIN!" schrie James erneut. Marcel sackte in sich zusammen. Er wollte zu seinem Kollegen hinübereilen, er wollte ihm helfen. „James," schrie Mad-Eye, „James konzentrier dich, du kannst ihm nicht helfen, es ist zu spät." James hielt inne. Mad-Eye hatte recht, er konnte Marcel nicht helfen, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren möglichst viele von diesen Dementoren zu vernichten.

Flashback Ende

„Du weißt ja wie das ganze weiter gelaufen ist, die Dementoren sind verschwunden und die Gedächtnisse der Muggel wurden verändert. Mad-Eye hat Marcel und alle weiteren, die von ihnen geküsst wurden schließlich getötet, das ist für sie besser, als wenn sie ihr restliches Leben als leere Hülle fristen muss," beendete James seinen Bericht. Lily war zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlossen. „Du kannst nichts für das, was mit Marcel passiert ist," flüsterte sie. „Woher weißt du..." „Ich kenn dich lange genug um zu erkennen, wenn du dir für irgendetwas die Schuld gibst." „Lass uns schlafen gehen," sagte James, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und Lily nickte zustimmend.

AN.: So, das war also Kapitel 8. Ich freu mich wie immer, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreibt, also haltet euch nicht zurück.

An dieser Stelle vielen Dank, an Padfoot und Meli. Was dein Review betrifft Padfoot, ich gebe mir Mühe jeden Samstag zu updaten, ich garantiere aber nicht, dass immer was kommt.

Bye

Sanny

Vorschau Kapitel 9

Lily und Jane gehen shoppen.

Severus Snape redet mit Albus Dumbledore

Und Nicole feiert Geburtstag,

außerdem trifft Sirius zum ersten mal auf Sarah.


	10. Partytime

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 9**

**Partytime**

„Hi Lily!" rief Jane. „Hi!" Lily eilte auf ihre Freundin zu. Es war eine Woche vor Nicoles fünfundzwanzigstem Geburtstag und die Freunde, also Lily, Jane, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter hatten beschlossen, ihr ein gemeinsames Geschenk zu machen. Und weil Lily und Jane kein besonders hohes Vertrauen in den Geschmack der Marauder hatten, hatten sie beschlossen, das Geschenk alleine zu besorgen. „Also, wenn wir ihr tatsächlich diese neue Buchserie für Anwälte, die Silberkette mit dem Saphir, der so gut zu ihren Augen passt und die dazugehörigen Ohrringe kaufen, haben wir noch sieben Galleonen, zwölf Sickel und dreizehn Knuts," sagte Jane. „Also, auf jeden Fall holen wir noch Blumen, für die gehen höchstens zwei Galleonen drauf, dann haben wir immer noch mindestens fünf," sagte Lily. „Egal, holen wir erst mal dieses Zeugs, danach können wir auch in Muggellondon noch mal gucken, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas, Nicole hat ja schließlich auch immer gerne neue CDs und solche Sachen." „Gute Idee," stimmte Lily zu.

Die Beiden zogen also los um alles zu besorgen. Schließlich sahen sie auch noch bei Madame Malkin vorbei, probierten verschiedene Umhänge und lachten sich dabei halb kaputt. Jane wusste nicht, wann sie zuletzt so ausgelassen durch die Winkelgasse gezogen waren, fast fühlte sie sich wieder wie fünfzehn, als sie sich in den Ferien getroffen hatten um über die Jungen zu diskutieren, denen sie im Urlaub begegnet waren. Schließlich kaufte Jane sich ein türkisblaues Kleid, das etwa auf der Hälfte der Oberschenkel endete und wurde von schmalen Riemen im Nacken zusammengehalten, dazu gehörte ein schwarzer Umhang, den man anziehen konnte, wenn es in dem Kleid alleine zu kalt war. Lily entdeckte ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, welches mit schmalen Silberfäden durchwoben war, es war bodenlang und wurde von schmalen Trägern gehalten, die am Rücken über Kreuz liefen, dazu gab es ebenfalls einen Umhang, einen silbernen. Schließlich saßen die Beiden Freundinnen in Fortescues Eissalon und tranken Karamellcappuccino.

Als Lily schließlich nach Hause kam, war es halb sieben und im Wohnzimmer fand sie einen nervösen James der im Zimmer hin und her rannte und einen entnervten Sirius, der beruhigend auf James einredete. „Hallo ich bin wieder da!" rief Lily gut gelaunt, „ich bring schnell die Sachen nach oben." „Hey warte," rief James, „wo warst du so lange?" „In der Winkelgasse, wir haben die Geschenke für Nicole geholt." Sie vergrößerte eine der Tüten, holte eine Schmuckschatulle heraus und öffnete sie. Darin lag eine sehr feingliedrige Silberkette, sie hatte einen ovalen silbernen Anhänger in den ein Saphir eingelassen war. Daneben lagen zwei Ohrringe, ebenfalls silbern und ebenfalls mit einem eingelassenen Saphir.

„Sieht nicht schlecht aus," war Sirius Kommentar. „Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus, wenn ich bitten darf," sagte Lily und warf Sirius einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und in der anderen Tüte?" fragte James. „Ein Kleid!" „Weiber," knurrte Sirius, doch James war ein wenig neugieriger. „Zeig mal," forderte er Lily auf. „Du siehst es, wenn ich es trage," sie grinste ihn an. „Wann, auf Nicoles Party?" „Nein, auf dem Silvesterball." Lily grinste noch breiter aufgrund von James blödem Gesicht und verschwand dann mit ihren Einkäufen nach oben.

Severus Snape schritt den Gang entlang, der zu Albus Dumbledores Büro führte, er hatte dem Schulleiter wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal das Gespräch durch, das er knapp zwei Stunden zu vor mit dem Dunklen Lord geführt hatte.

Zum einen, hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, dass es ihm nicht reichte einen Spion im Phönixorden zu haben und Severus war die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zugefallen die Rolle des zweiten Spions zu übernehmen. Wer der erste Spion war, würde Severus erst erfahren, wenn er Erfolg gehabt hatte und Mitglied des Phönixordens war. Dumm nur, dass der Lord nicht wusste, dass er bereits knapp vier Jahre für den Phönixorden spionierte und demzufolge auch Mitglied war, wenn das auch aus dem Orden keinem Bewusst war. Außerdem war ein Teil seiner Aufgabe einen Lehrerposten in Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Etwas, was Severus als äußerst positiv befand.

Er würde vermutlich Zaubertränke übernehmen, das bedeutete, er würde sein eigenes Labor kriegen, in dem er in aller Ruhe mit verschiedenen Tränken experimentieren konnte.

Schließlich hatte der Dunkle Lord, in einer Zusammenkunft der Todesser, am Tag zuvor verkündet, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, den letzten Schritt zur Unsterblichkeit zu machen.

Er war jetzt vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen, hinter dem sich der Eingang zu Albus Büro befand. „Himbeereis mit Schokoladenglasur." Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und Severus stieg auf die Treppe. Oben angekommen klopfte er und gleich darauf ertönte ein „Herein!" „Guten Abend, Albus," begrüßte Severus den Schulleiter. „Guten Abend, Severus, ich bin erfreut dich zu sehen. Setz dich doch." Severus kam der Bitte nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Albus nieder. „Darf ich dir ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten?" „Nein, danke." „Einen Zitronentee?" „Nein, danke." „Nun denn, wie ist deine Unterredung mit Lord Voldemort verlaufen?" fragte Albus. „Er wünscht, dass ich dem Phönixorden beitrete, einen Lehrerposten antrete und als Spion arbeite." „Ah, nun ich denke die beiden ersten Punkte lassen sich einrichten." „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Oh und da wäre noch etwas, er teilte gestern auf der Versammlung mit, dass er den letzten Schritt zur Unsterblichkeit getan habe. Was, wenn deine Theorie von mehreren Horkruxen stimmen würde, bedeutet, dass er die angestrebte Anzahl erreicht hat." „Ja, in der Tat, das würde es," Albus hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, „nun denn, Momentan können wir ohnehin nicht mehr tun, als soviel wie möglich über Voldemorts Vergangenheit herauszufinden." Einen Moment schwiegen sie Beide, dann ergriff Severus das Wort, „Damit es glaubwürdig ist, dass ich dem Phönixorden beitrete, sollte das nicht von jetzt auf gleich passieren, ich sollte erst den Lehrerposten antreten, damit es den Anschein erweckt, ich würde langsam dein Vertrauen erringen." „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee," erwiderte Albus, der noch immer leicht in Gedanken versunken war. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, gehe ich dann." „Ja, natürlich. Wäre dir ein Vorstellungsgespräch am Montag um fünf Uhr recht?" Severus nickte. „Gute Nacht," wünschte Albus. „Gute Nacht," dann war Severus schon verschwunden.

„Die Frau spinnt doch," James, Sirius, Remus und Peter hatten sich bei Remus getroffen und verbrachten einen ihrer außerordentlich seltenen Marauder-Abende. James regte sich darüber auf, dass Lily es gewagt hatte, ein neues Kleid zu kaufen und er jetzt bis Silvester warten musste, bevor er es zu sehen bekam. Peter trank einen Schluck Butterbier, dann sagte er, „ich denke es gibt schlimmeres im Leben." „Das sagst du nur, weil du nicht verheiratet bist, ich schwöre dir, wenn du mit Lily verheiratet wärst, wärst du genauso neugierig." „Ich bin aber nicht mit Lily verheiratet." „Na ja, ich persönlich denke dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als bis zu diesem Ball zu warten," erklärte Remus James mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ja, und genau das ist es was mir Sorgen macht." „Also, wenn es deine geringste Sorge ist, was Lily zu diesem Ball trägt, dann bist du ein wirklich glücklicher Mensch. Ich persönlich mache mir viel mehr Gedanken darüber, wie wir einen Krieg gegen Voldemort gewinnen sollen, wenn die Zentrale und der Orden immer weiter zusammenschrumpfen. Und außerdem hege ich den Verdacht, dass wir wieder einen Maulwurf haben, in letzter Zeit sind zu viele Einsätze schief gegangen, als das es wirklich Zufall sein könnte," erklärte Sirius mit einem ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Meinst du, es gibt auch im Orden einen Spion?" fragte Peter, der bei Sirius Worten sichtlich nervös wurde. „Ich glaub das eigentlich nicht," meinte Sirius. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt," sagte Peter. „Aber Dumbledore scheint das zu glauben." „Wie kommst du denn darauf Sirius?" fragte James. „Na, sonst würde er uns doch verraten, wer sein großartiger Spion ist." „Kann sein, aber vielleicht will er auch nicht das Risiko eingehen, das Voldemort es durch Veritasserum von einem von uns erfährt," meinte Remus. Die vier unterhielten sich noch ziemlich lange, bis James bei einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte, dass er schnellstmöglich nach Hause müsse, weil Lily ihn sonst auf ausgesprochen schmerzhafte Art und Weise umbringen würde.

Der fünfundzwanzigste November war ein klarer, sonniger, aber schrecklich kalter Tag. Lily verbrachte ihn zu James größtem missfallen zu großen teilen im Bad und vor dem Kleiderschrank, wo sie überlegte was sie anziehen wollte. Nicole hatte um Muggelkleidung gebeten, weil einige ihrer Freunde aus der Muggelwelt da sein würden, die nicht alle darüber aufgeklärt waren, das Nicole eine Hexe war. Letztendlich entschied Lily sich für ein hellblaues Cocktailkleid, zu dem sie gleichfarbene Stilettos und einen schwarzen Mantel anzog. James trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weinrotes Hemd und darüber ein schwarzes Jackett. James brachte Harry und Lucy zu Sophie, sie würden dort übernachten.

Als er wieder zu Hause war, stellte er fest, dass Sirius und Lily scheinbar bereits auf ihn warteten. Sirius trug ganz klassisch, schwarze Hose, weißes Hemd und schwarzes Jackett. Gemeinsam machten die drei sich auf den Weg zu Nicoles Party.

Nicole hatte für die Party eine kleine Disco gemietet und bei einem Kateringservice ein Büffet bestellt, das sich sehen lassen konnte. Jane und Remus waren schon da, als die Drei eintrafen, nur Peter fehlte noch. Jane trug das Kleid, welches sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, allerdings hatte sie den Umhang durch einen Mantel ersetzt. Remus trug eine graue Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, er sah sehr gut aus in diesen Sachen und Lily fragte sich, warum Remus eigentlich keine Freundin hatte, sie sollte vielleicht versuchen ihn mit Jane zu verkuppeln.

Es waren einige Mitglieder des Phönixorden anwesend, Lily konnte Anda sehen, die mit Frank plauderte. Ted war damit beschäftigt, mit Arthur über die Muggelwelt zu diskutieren. Alice sprach mit Mirja Tool, einer von Nicoles Arbeitskolleginnen. Nicole kam jetzt auf sie zu. Lily stellte fest, dass ihre Freundin ausgezeichnet aussah, sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das nur bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichte und von dünnen Riemen gehalten wurden, die sich am Rücken kreuzten, ihre blonden Locken hatte sie hochgesteckt, und nur zwei einzelne Strähnen, fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Hallo Nicole, alles Gute zum Geburtstag," Lily drückte ihre Freundin an sich. Nachdem sie alle mit Beglückwünschungen fertig waren, tauchte auch endlich Peter auf. Er trug, wie auch Sirius, ein weißes Hemd, zu ansonsten schwarzer Kleidung, auch er gratulierte Nicole und schließlich überreichten sie ihre Geschenke. Jane hatte noch Blumen ein Buch und eine Glückwunschkarte organisiert. Nachdem Nicole die Kette, die Ohrringe und die ganzen Bücher ausgepackt hatte, schwankte sie zuerst zwischen der Möglichkeit, ihren Freunden vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals zu fallen oder aber, mit ihnen zu schimpfen, weil sie es gewagt hatten so viel Geld für sie auszugeben. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die erste Möglichkeit. „Ihr seid doch total bescheuert," so ganz konnte sie auf das Schimpfen dann doch nicht verzichten, „ihr müsst doch ein kleines Vermögen für diese Sachen ausgegeben haben." „Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Lily und James mussten sogar das Dachapartment an mich vermieten, damit sie genug Geld zusammenbekamen," sagte Sirius. Nicole schlug ihm auf den Arm, „erzähl nicht so einen Unsinn, ich bekomm sonst ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen." Sirius grinste, „genau das wollte ich erreichen."

Die Party verlief recht gut, es waren einige Leute da, die Lily zumindest vom Sehen her kannte und so konnte sie sich angeregt unterhalten. Gelegentlich versuchten auch einige, die sie noch nicht kannte, sie anzuflirten, doch auf James war selbstverständlich verlass, er tauchte immer fast im selben Moment auf und „rettete" Lily.

Sirius währenddessen flirtete selber was meistens auch auf Gegenliebe stieß, jedenfalls bis er auf Sarah traf. Sie lehnte an der Bar, beobachtete eher gelangweilt das bunte Treiben und trank Cola. „So ganz alleine?" fragte Sirius. „Ich denke nicht," gab sie kühl zurück, „hier sind außer mir schließlich noch knapp siebzig andere Leute." „Sie wirken ein wenig genervt," stellte Sirius fest. „Ich bin nicht so der Party Typ, aber ich krieg Nicole ja sonst nicht zu Gesicht." „Und woher kennen Sie Nicole, sind Sie eine entfernte Verwandte?" „Oh ja, sehr entfernt, sie ist nur meine Schwester," gab Sarah zurück. „Ah, dann müssen Sie Sarah sein." „Ja," ihre Stimme klang zunehmend gereizter. „Ich bin mit Nicole zur Schule gegangen," erzählte Sirius, der es für das Beste hielt, so zu tun, als kriege er nicht mit, dass Sarah ihn wohl am liebsten zum Mond geschossen hätte. „Aha." „Ich gehöre schon seit damals zu ihrem besten Freundeskreis." „Tatsächlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie Lily Potter sind, oder sind Sie Jane Baker. Das sind die Einzigen, die mir spontan einfallen, mit denen Nicole seit der Schule befreundet ist." „Na ja, wir haben in der siebten..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sarah fuhr ihn an, „macht es ihnen Spaß, anderen Leuten den letzten Nerv zu rauben oder sind sie schlicht und einfach zu dämlich um zu merken, wenn sie anderen auf den Wecker fallen." „Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte nur vor, Ihnen den Abend zu versüßen," sagte er. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben genau das Gegenteil erreicht," fauchte Sarah. Sie griff nach einem Drink, der auf der Theke stand und ging. Sirius sah ihr hinterher. Das würde Rache geben, niemand bezeichnete Sirius als nervend, na ja, außer James und Lily und wenn er darüber nachdachte auch Remus, Peter, Jane und Nicole und vielleicht ein paar seiner Kollegen und einige aus dem Orden, aber sonst tat das nun wirklich niemand.

Sarah rauchte fast vor Zorn, dieser nervende, arrogante Macho. „Hey, was siehst du denn so schlecht gelaunt aus?" Nicole war neben ihr erschienen. Zumindest sie schien die Party zu genießen. „Was für Freunde hast du eigentlich?" fragte Sarah, „dieser arrogante Idiot hatte doch tatsächlich nichts besseres zu tun, als mit mir zu flirten." „Ach her je, du Arme," Nicole schien das Ganze eher lustig zu finden, wie Sarah feststellte. „Von welchem arroganten Idioten redest du eigentlich?" fragte sie. „Keine Ahnung wie er heißt, groß, schwarze Haare, graue..." „Ach Sirius, er ist eigentlich ganz okay, jedenfalls dann, wenn nicht gerade der Black in ihm vortritt." „Der Black?" „Ja, alte angesehene Familie, aber er hat sich gegen sie gestellt. Aber manchmal kommt seine alte Erziehung halt doch zum Vorschein, dann tut er so, als wäre er der beste, klügste, unwiderstehlichste..." „Ja, genau die Seite hab ich gerade kennen gelernt." „Ich schätze aber, du hast ihm ziemlich Contra gegeben." „Ich hab ihn ziemlich angeschnauzt hinterher," meinte sie. „Weißt du was, ich glaube ihr Beide würdet gut zusammenpassen." Damit ließ Nicole Sarah stehen, die nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Jane, willst du tanzen?" „Was?" Jane sah Sirius ein wenig perplex an. „Tanzen," wiederholte Sirius ungeduldig. „Von mir aus," sagte sie und folgte Sirius. „Warum bist du so mies drauf?" fragte sie ihn. „Diese blöde Ziege," fauchte er. „Welche blöde Ziege?" „Diese Sarah," er spie den Namen aus, als ob er von etwas Abstoßendem reden würde. „Sarah, redest du von Nicoles Schwester?" „Ja," fauchte er. „Was hat die Arme verbrochen?" „Sie hat mich als nervend bezeichnet," fauchte Sirius. Jane musste sich mühsam einen Lachanfall verbeißen, es gelang ihr so gerade, worüber sie froh war, ein Lachanfall mitten auf der Tanzfläche war bestimmt nicht gerade praktisch. „Tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen, Sirius, aber ganz unter uns, du kannst tatsächlich manchmal sehr nervig sein." „Danke auch."

Sarah beobachtete die Beiden, und wurde dadurch nur noch mehr in ihrer Meinung bestärkt, dass Sirius einfach nur ein Idiot war, sie konnte nur Jane sehen, die ganz offensichtlich gegen einen Lachanfall ankämpfen musste. Hat er also eine Blöde gefunden, die auf seine billige Anmache reinfällt, dachte sie und wand sich dann dem Büfett zu, ihr war gerade nach etwas richtig Ungesundem zu Mute.

James, Remus und Lily genossen die Party, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius. Peter hatte sich zum Büfett verzogen. Lily tanzte mit James und Remus tanzte mit verschiedenen Frauen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Remus so bereitwillig flirtete, vielleicht lag es daran, überlegte James, dass er davon ausging keine der Frauen je wieder zu sehen, weshalb er sich auch nicht darum Sorgen musste, für eine von ihnen jemals gefährlich zu werden, obwohl James die Sorge seines Freundes für übertrieben hielt, wenn eine eventuelle Freundin nicht gerade auf romantische Spaziergänge bei Vollmond bestand, von denen zurzeit ohnehin eher abzuraten war (Angriffe durch Greybacks Rudel hatten in der letzten Zeit nicht abgenommen), konnte ihr schließlich so gut wie nichts passieren. Aber das war Remus Sache und er wollte sich da nicht einmischen und so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf seine bezaubernde Tanzpartnerin Lily.

Sirius hatte am nächsten Morgen einen fürchterlichen Kater. Verdammt, wie viel hatte er gestern eigentlich noch getrunken? Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und wankte ins Badezimmer. Er stellte sich fünf Minuten unter die eiskalte Dusche, was ihm half, zumindest einigermaßen klar zu denken. Er zog sich frische Klamotten an, dann machte er sich auf den Weg, nach unten. Vielleicht hatte Lily etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen.

Die Entscheidung nach unten zu gehen, stellte sich als schwerer Fehler heraus, schon auf der ersten Treppe kam ihm ein kreischendes Kind entgegen, das er als Lucy identifizieren konnte. „Hallo Sirius," quietschte sie begeistert, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte, „Mum hat vorhin zu Dad gesagt du hättest sicherlich einen Kater bekommen, kann ich den mal sehen?" Sirius Kopf dröhnte und er brauchte einen Moment um Lucys Worte zu begreifen. „Was? Einen Kater kann man nicht sehen, nur fühlen." „Komischer Kater," murmelte sie, während sie weiter die Treppe hochstieg. Eine Etage tiefer fiel Sirius fast über Neville, der gemeinsam mit Harry auf der untersten Treppenstufe saß und über irgendetwas diskutierte.

Schließlich erreichte er endlich die Küche. Allerdings war Lily nicht dort, also versuchte er sein Glück im Wohnzimmer. Allerdings traf er dort nicht nur Lily, sondern auch James und Peter, die über irgendetwas lachten. „Morgen, könnt ihr vielleicht ein wenig leiser sein?" fragte er und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Sessel sinken. „Es ist drei Uhr Nachmittags Sirius," teilte James ihm mit und Peter musste erneut lachen. Lily war aus dem Raum verschwunden und kam gleich darauf mit einem Glas zurück, in dem sich eine schlammbraune Flüssigkeit befand. „Trink," befahl sie Sirius und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand. „Es hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen," erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. Sirius kippte sich das Zeug mit einem mal runter, es schmeckte absolut abartig. Aber es half tatsächlich. „Hat Lucy dich schon gefunden?" fragte Peter. „Ja, James deine Tochter ist gestört, sie hat gefragt ob sie meinen Kater sehen kann." Lily, James und Peter brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was ist daran bitte schön komisch?" „Sie denkt du hättest einen richtigen Kater, ein Tier, verstehst du?" klärte Lily ihn schließlich auf. „Ach so." Sirius konnte dem Ganzen immer noch nichts Lustiges abgewinnen, dafür hatte der Kopfschmerztrank dann doch noch nicht genug gewirkt.

AN: Okay, das war Kapitel 9, tut mir leid, dass es erst jetzt kommt aber der Server von hatte irgendwelche Probleme. Mir persönlich gefällt es eigentlich recht gut, ich hab mich beim schreiben königlich amüsiert. Vielen Dank an Padfoot und Jolinar89. Für alle Reviewer, die nicht angemeldet sind, werde ich von jetzt an die Reviewantworten in mein Profil Schreiben.

Vorschau Kapitel 10

Es gibt einen Angriff auf Hogsmead und eine herrliche Weihnachtsfeier im Hause Potter.

Bill war aufgestanden und hatte einen Schritt auf McDouglas zu gemacht, „wenn du denkst was er sagt ist Schwachsinn, dann geh da raus und las dich umbringen, keiner hindert dich daran."

„Nah Sirius, macht'Spaß?" Sirius wirbelte herum, diese Stimme würde er überall erkennen. „Bella, scheinbar hast du Voldemorts Bestrafung für dein Versargen überlebt, schade."


	11. Angriff auf Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören lediglich Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 10**

Angriff auf Hogsmeade 

Es war wieder einmal einer dieser schrecklich trüben Tage, an denen Lilys Stimmung sich meistens ganz von selbst auf einem Tiefpunkt befand. Es war der Samstag nach Nicoles Party und Lily saß in ihrer Bürozelle, kaute auf ihrem Federkiel herum und überlegte was sie schreiben sollte. Normalerweise hatte Lily kein Problem mit Einsatzberichten, doch heute schien sie einfach nichts auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

„Schmeckt's?" fragte Sirius. „Ja total," fauchte Lily. „Lass sie," flüsterte James Sirius zu, „ist heute nicht so ihr Tag." Lily kaute weiter an ihrem Federkiel, zumindest solange, bis ein Aufruf durch die Zentrale ging, „Alle, bis auf Bones, Crouch, MacKenzie und Parker sofort zum Apparationsraum." Lily, James und Sirius erhoben sich, prüften ob sie ihre Zauberstäbe hatten und beeilten sich zum Apparationsraum zu kommen.

„Es gibt einen Angriff in Hogsmeade, ca. vierzig Todesser, das heißt wir sind zahlenmäßig unterlegen, Amelia organisiert Verstärkung, aber vorläufig ist die Strategie, in kleinen Gruppen im ganzen Dorf verteilen, macht den Eindruck, als wären wir viele. Ein weiteres Problem ist, da laufen Schüler rum, die so schnell wie möglich außer Gefahr zu bringen sind."

Sie nickten alle, zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Dann disapparierten sie. Lily, James und Sirius waren in der Nähe des Honigtopfes appariert. Dieser war auch der erste Ort, den sie ansteuerten, denn daraus drangen die Schreie verängstigter Schüler. James, Lily und Sirius eilten auf das Gebäude zu, die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Drinnen waren vier Todesser, die fünf Verkäufer, lagen in einer Ecke, ob sie Tod waren, oder nur bewusstlos, konnte man nicht auf anhieb erkennen.

Auf dem Boden lag ein Junge, dritte Klasse höchstens vierte, er war tot, das machte die durchtrennte Kehle nur all zu deutlich. Mehrere weitere Schüler standen in eine der Ecken gedrängt, einige Ältere, vermutlich sechste oder siebte Klasse, versuchten die Jüngeren zu schützen, in dem sie sich vor sie stellten, einige hatten Zauberstäbe gezogen.

„Nun wer von euch..." was der Todesser hatte sagen wollen, erfuhr niemand mehr, denn ein gut gezielter „Petrificus Totalus," von Lily setzte ihn außer Gefecht. „Auroren, verdammt," fluchte einer der Todesser. Lily, James, Sirius und die drei übrigen Todesser lieferten sich ein heftiges Duell. Lily duckte sich hinter die Ladentheke um einem „Reductio" zu entgehen und versuchte dann, näher an die Schüler heranzukommen. Es gelang ihr.

„Lily!" hörte sie Sirius Stimme und wirbelte herum und es gelang ihr gerade noch, den Reductor Fluch zu blocken. Sie schoss selbst einen Fluch auf den Todesser, der diesen außer Gefecht setzte. Sirius und James lenkten die beiden anderen Todesser ab, so dass Lily endlich die Schülergruppe erreichte. Die älteren Schüler hatten einen Schutzschild vor der Gruppe aufgebaut, den Lily noch verstärkte, dann befahl sie den Schülern ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie in den Keller, prüfend sah sie sich um, es war ewig her, dass sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Sie ließ einige Kisten zur Seite rutschen und fand schließlich, was sie suchte, eine Falltür. Sie klappte diese hoch und wand sich dann an die Schüler, „Geht da runter, ihr kommt in einen Gang, geht ihn bis zum Ende durch, da ist ein Rohr, das klettert ihr hoch ihr seid dann in Hogwarts."

Die Schüler taten was sie sagte. Nachdem alle Schüler in dem Gang verschwunden waren, verschloss Lily die Falltür mit einem Schutzzauber, damit den Schülern niemand so schnell folgen konnte. Dann rannte sie wieder nach oben, wo James und Sirius es inzwischen geschafft hatten, auch die anderen beiden Todesser zu lähmen. Jetzt waren alle Vier zauberstablos und mit einem Anti-disapparier-Fluch gefesselt. James, Lily und Sirius wanden sich den Verkäufern zu, die immer noch am Boden lagen. Zwei von ihnen waren tot, doch die anderen drei waren nur bewusstlos. Ein Diagnosezauber zeigte, dass zwei nur geschockt waren, einer hatte einen Rippenbruch. Lily weckte die zwei Geschockten wieder auf und Sirius kümmerte sich um den Verkäufer mit den gebrochenen Rippen. Sie wiesen die Beiden anderen an, ihren Kollegen ins St.Mungo zu bringen und sich selbst auch noch einmal untersuchen zu lassen, man konnte schließlich nie wissen, ob nicht doch irgendwelche Verletzungen da waren.

Der fünfzehnjährige Bill Weasley sah entsetzt zu, wie die Verkäuferin von Zonkos von einem grünen Blitz getroffen zu Boden ging. Das war ein Alptraum, ganz bestimmt, Hogsmead konnte nicht von Todessern angegriffen worden sein. Er stand mit zehn anderen Schülern in eine Ecke des Ladens gedrängt. Hauptsächlich Leute aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe, die er zumindest flüchtig kannte. Sein bester Freund, Samuel Douglas stand dicht neben ihm und starrte mit grauenerfüllten Augen auf die Szene vor ihnen.

Samuel hatte, soweit Bill wusste noch nicht besonders viel von dem Krieg mitgekriegt, er war muggelgeboren und deshalb nicht von Klein auf mit den Schrecken es Krieges vertraut. Doch Bill machte sich keine Illusionen. Wenn nicht bald Hilfe auftauchte, würden sie sterben.

Er fragte sich, warum noch keine Auroren aufgetaucht waren, einige bekannte seiner Eltern waren Auroren und soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, gingen Nachrichten über Angriffe immer sofort in die Zentrale und irgendwer in diesem Dorf würde ja wohl eine Nachricht geschickt haben. Bis jetzt sah es allerdings nicht so aus, als würde bald jemand auftauchen.

Der Plan der Todesser war allerdings nicht, sie alle zu töten. Nachdem sie mit den Angestellten des Ladens fertig waren, wandten sie sich den Schülern zu , einer nahm ihnen die Zauberstäbe ab, dann befahlen sie, ihnen zu folgen. Bill fragte sich, was die Todesser vorhatten, normalerweise töteten sie sofort, gefangen genommen wurden höchstens Leute, von denen sie sich wichtige Informationen versprachen, aber ein Haufen Schüler würde wohl kaum etwas wissen, was für sie wichtig gewesen wäre.

„Was haben die vor?" hörte er Sams Stimme hinter sich. „Keine Ahnung." Die Todesser führten sie ins Hinterzimmer von Zonkos, wo sie einen herumliegenden Tagespropheten in einen Portschlüssel verwandelten. „Fasst den an," befahl einer der Todesser. Keiner kam auf den Gedanken, sich zu wiedersetzen, doch in Bills Kopf reifte ein kühner Plan. „Sam," zischte er seinem besten Freund zu, „wenn sie Zwei sagen, halt deine Hand so, dass es nur aussieht, als würdest du dich festhalten."

Sam nickte und gab die Nachricht dann, so leise wie möglich weiter. „Eins, zwei," Bill bewegte seinen Finger knapp zwei Millimeter von der Zeitung entfernt, ein kurzer Blick zu Sam verriet ihm, dass dieser das gleiche Tat. „Drei."

Die Zeitung verschwand und mit ihr vier Schüler und zwei der drei Todesser. Der andere sah sie an, „ihr kleinen Ratten," fauchte er, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ein Mädchen, dass Bill als Meggie Finch aus Ravenclaw erkannte.„Crucio!"

Bill starrte auf seine Schulkameradin, die sich gequält am Boden wand und vor Schmerzen schrie. „Aufhören!" brüllte Sam. „Da ist ja einer ganz mutig, wie?" höhnte der Todesser und wand sich Sam zu, „Gryffindor was?" Sam starrte mit Schreck geweiteten Augen auf den Zauberstab, dessen Spitze fast sein Gesicht berührte.

„Cruci..." Hinter dem Todesser flog eine Tür auf „Stupor!"

Der Todesser wirbelte herum und der Fluch traf ihn in die Brust und riss ihn nach hinten. Sam wich aus und eilte dann hinüber zu Meggie, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß.

„Dad!" Bill blickte seinen Vater an, der immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Tür stand, „Was tust du hier?"

„Sie haben den Orden mobilisiert. Bill, geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, ja alles okay."

„Dad, zwei Todesser haben vier von uns mit einem Portschlüssel weggebracht."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Habt ihr alle eure Zauberstäbe?"

„Nein, die haben sie uns abgenommen." Arthur richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser. „Accio Zauberstäbe," die Zauberstäbe der Schüler flogen in Arthurs Hand, der sie an ihre jeweiligen Besitzer weitergab.

Die vier Zauberstäbe der Entführten steckte er ein.

„Ihr bleibt hier," wies er die sechs Schüler an.

„Was, wenn die wiederkommen?"

„Ich lege eine Appariersperre auf den Raum, ich kann euch im Moment nicht zurück in die Schule bringen, da jetzt rauszugehen ohne sich gegen schwarze Flüche verteidigen zu können Selbstmord wäre. Ich verschließe die Tür, hier kommt von außen keiner rein, sobald das alles vorbei ist, komm ich euch holen."

Arthur ließ den geschockten Todesser hinausschweben. Dann legte er die versprochene Appariersperre auf den Raum und ging schließlich selbst aus der Tür.

„Dad, pass auf dich auf."

Arthur lächelte Bill zu. „Verlasst das Haus, auf keinen Fall." Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Bill starrte einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür und spürte wie Panik sich in seiner Brust breit machte. Was, wenn seinem Vater etwas geschah. Er ließ sich neben Sam auf den Boden sinken, der einen Arm um Meggie gelegt hatte und sie tröstete.

„Und was machen wir wenn die dieses Haus in die Luft jagen oder so?" fragte Michael McDouglas missgelaunt.

„Was glaubst du warum er die Tür nur von außen verschlossen hat? Im Ernstfall können wir jederzeit abhauen," fauchte Bill. Er hatte McDouglas noch nie ausstehen können, so ein Idiot.

„Ich wette so jemand wie dieser Sirius Black, der ewig in der Zeitung steht, hätte uns nach Hogwarts gebracht."

„Sirius Black ist auch dazu ausgebildet, mein Vater tut das freiwillig."

„Willst du Sirius Black kritisieren?"

„Nein will ich nicht, aber ich will nicht, dass du meinen Vater kritisierst, klar,"

Bill war aufgestanden und hatte einen Schritt auf McDouglas zu gemacht, „Wenn du denkst, was er sagt ist Schwachsinn, dann geh da raus und lass dich umbringen, keiner hindert dich daran."

McDouglas schnaubte, schien aber zu begreifen, dass Bill recht hatte. „Sirius Black hätte uns trotzdem nach Hogwarts gebracht."

„Ja wahrscheinlich," gab Bill gereizt zurück, „Sirius Black kämpft auch alleine gegen fünf Todesser, und schafft es dabei gut auszusehen."

„Du weißt wie Sirius Black aussieht? Ich hab noch nie ein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen."

„Bist sein neuester Fan? Bin ihm schon mal über den Weg gelaufen," sagte Bill, auch wenn er immer noch Angst um seinen Vater hatte, genoss er es zu sehen, wie McDouglas ihn begierig anstarrte, in der Hoffnung mehr über seinen großen Helden zu erfahren.

„Zufällig ist sein Patenkind der beste Freund meines kleinen Bruders, da hab ich ihn schon mal getroffen. Außerdem war er vor ein paar Jahren auf meinem Geburtstag."

„Was, du kennst Sirius Black."

„Ja, ich kenne den großen Sirius Black, er ist ganz nett, aber manchmal ein bisschen arrogant."

„Kannst du..." Bill unterbrach ihn mit einer Geste. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust weitere Fragen über Sirius zu beantworten.

Das Thema des Gesprächs der beiden Schüler hetzte währenddessen durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade. In dem Teil des Dorfes, durch das Sirius, Lily und James gerade liefen, waren kaum Leute, viele Häuser waren zerstört und sie hatten einige Leichen gefunden. Sie bogen ab und kamen auf die Straße, auf der die Drei Besen lagen.

Hier herrschte heftiges Kampfgetümmel. Verängstigte Schüler versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auroren und Mitglieder der Order waren hoffnungslos unterlegen, scheinbar waren in dem Dorf doch mehr Todesser, als sie alle angenommen hatten.

„Lily, du treibst die Schüler zusammen und sorgst dafür, dass sie zurück zur Schule kommen," sagte James. Lily nickte.

„Wir Beide kümmern uns um die Todesser," sagte er an Sirius gewandt. Sirius rannte, dicht gefolgt von James los. Während James Alice zur Hilfe eilte, die sich gleich mit drei Todessern angelegt hatte. Er selbst griff selber an, von hinten belegte er gleich zwei von ihnen mit einem „Petrificus Totalus," und belegte sie dann auch noch mit einem dissapparier Fluch.

„Na Sirius, macht' s Spaß?"

Sirius wirbelte herum, diese Stimme würde er überall erkennen.

„Bella, scheinbar hast du Voldemorts Bestrafung für dein Versagen überlebt, schade."

Sirius schoss einen Fluch in Bellas Richtung, diese wich geschickt aus. Sie griff ebenfalls an und schickte einen Todesfluch in Sirius Richtung. Er duckte sich, wodurch er dem Fluch entkam. Das Duell wurde immer heftiger, bald folgte Todesfluch auf Todesfluch und oft war es schieres Glück, dass Sirius den Flüchen seiner Cousine entkam.

Vermutlich wäre das Duell noch ziemlich lange so weiter gegangen, wenn nicht... „JAMES!" Lilys Stimme halte über den Platz und ließ Sirius Kopf herumwirbeln, dann sah er etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Wie in Zeitlupe schien der grüne Blitz auf James zuzurasen. Sein bester Freund wandte den Kopf zur Seite, das grüne Licht spiegelte sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille, seine Augen weiteten sich und dann stürzte er zu Boden und verschwand hinter der halb zerfallenen Mauer.

Sirius dachte nicht an Bella und auch nicht daran, dass er jetzt ganz einfach zu töten wäre. Der einzige Grund, warum er noch lebte war, dass seine Cousine fasziniert den stürzenden James beobachtete.

Sirius rannte los, er hörte irgendwo hinter sich Lily verzweifelt den Namen ihres Mannes schreien. Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, das konnte nicht sein, James konnte nicht getroffen sein. Er rannte schneller, erreichte jetzt die gut einen Meter hohe Mauer. Er schwang sich darüber. James lag am Boden, die Augen geschlossen und die Hand gegen den Kopf gepresst.

„James," Sirius ging neben seinem besten Freund in die Knie, inzwischen war auch Lily da. „Au Verdammt," stöhnte James.

„James," Lily fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals und küsste ihn, „wir dachten du wärst getroffen." „Nein, der Fluch hat die Mauer erwischt." Sirius lachte erleichtert auf.

„Mein Kopf," stöhnte James.

„Zeig mal," forderte Lily ihn auf. Eine blutige Wunde zierte James Stirn. Lily hob ihren Zauberstab und heilte sie.

„Danke," sagte James.

„Kommt," Sirius zog James auf die Beine und auch Lily stand auf und zu dritt stürzten sie sich erneut in die Schlacht.

Der Rückzug der Todesser kam schließlich überraschend, keiner wusste warum die Todesser schließlich flohen, denn zahlenmäßig waren sie immer noch weit überlegen gewesen. Es waren jedoch alle froh über den Rückzug. Frank, Alice und Lily brachten die Verletzten ins St.Mungo. James suchte gemeinsam mit Kingsley Shacklebolt nach weiteren Überlebenden.

Bill und die anderen Schüler saßen jetzt schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde in dem Hinterzimmer von Zonkos. Zu Anfang war von draußen immer wieder Kampflärm hereingedrungen, doch seit etwa einer Viertelstunde herrschte Todesstille. Bill vermutete, dass der Hauptkampf jetzt in einem anderen Teil des Dorfes stattfand.

„Verdammt wie lang dauert das?" fragte Sam.

„Keine Ahnung, so ne Schlacht kann sich schon hinziehen." sagte Bill, „Heute das ist so ziemlich die größte Schlacht von der ich jemals gehört habe, das waren bestimmt an die sechzig Todesser." Bill fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, er hatte Angst, dass seinem Vater etwas passieren könnte, was wenn sie noch keiner geholt hatte, weil ihm etwas passiert war.

Eine weitere Viertelstunde später saßen sie immer noch im Hinterzimmer von Zonko.

„Also wenn dein Vater nicht in den nächsten zehn Minuten hier auftaucht, dann sehe ich selber nach was da abgeht," verkündete McDouglas.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst," fauchte Bill. Er lief schon die einige Minuten unruhig in dem Raum hin und her.

„Setz dich," sagte Sam.

„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht setzen," fauchte er, „entschuldige Bitte das ich nervös bin."

„Wir sind alle nervös," warf McDouglas ein.

„Mag sein, aber dein Vater riskiert da draußen nicht sein Leben."

Die sechs Schüler mussten nicht mehr allzu lange auf ihre Befreiung warten. Schnelle Schritte kündigten das Kommen einer Person an. Jemand sagte etwas, dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Sirius?" Bill sah Sirius an und spürte wie Panik in ihm aufstieg, „wo ist..."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf," unterbrach Sirius ihn, „er ist im Mungo, James behauptet seine Rippe ist angeknackst, aber es kann sein, dass er absoluten Unsinn erzählt, James war nie besonders gut, was Heilkunde anging."

„Aber er ist nicht schwer verletzt?"

„Nein. Euch geht's gut, oder?"

„Ja, ich denk schon."

„Hey, was ist mit dir," wand sich Sirius an McDouglas, „stehst du unter Schock oder warum starrst du die ganze Zeit in die gleiche Richtung?"

Bill musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Er denkt du wärst ein Held," zischte er Sirius zu.

Der grinste. „Los kommt, ich muss euch zurück in die Schule bringen und ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

Auf dem Weg durch das Dorf sammelten sie einige weitere Schüler ein, die sie ebenfalls mit nach Hogwarts nahmen.

„Gab es Tote?" fragte ein Siebtklässler Sirius.

„Einige, aber nicht viele Schüler."

„Unter den Toten sind Schüler?" fragte der Junge entsetzt.

Sirius nickte düster. „Sind sie wirklich Sirius Black?" fragte McDouglas.

„Ja, der bin ich, wieso?"

„Krieg ich ein Autogramm."

„Was?" Sirius blieb stehen und starrte McDouglas perplex an. Er hatte ja schon erlebt, dass irgendwelche Frauen ihn umschwärmten, aber dass ein Schüler ihn nach einem Autogramm fragte, noch dazu ein Junge, tatsächlich lag ihm die Frage auf der Zunge ob McDouglas nicht schwul sei. Allerdings beschränkte er sich darauf, ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Autogrammstunde nur am zweiunddreißigsten eines jeden Monats stattfand. Daraufhin schwieg McDouglas.

Als Sirius schließlich die Schüler im Schloss abgeliefert hatte, machte er sich als erstes auf den Weg zu Albus Büro.

„Aha, Sirius," begrüßte der Schulleiter ihn.

Sirius fiel auf, dass der Schulleiter ungeheuer alt und müde aussah und Sirius konnte dies durchaus nachfühlen, der Angriff auf Hogsmeade war schlimm gewesen, schlimmer als alles, was Sirius zuvor erlebt hatte.

„Setz dich," forderte Albus den jungen Auroren auf.

„Wie viele?" fragte er müde.

„Fünf Tote und vier entführte," sagte Sirius.

„Ich muss die Eltern benachrichtigen. Wir sehen uns um halb elf, ich habe bereits eine Nachricht losgeschickt, gleicher Treffpunkt wie immer." Sirius nickte und verließ dann das Büro des Schulleiters.

Bill saß zusammen mit Sam am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle. Unter den Schülern herrschte gedrückte Stimmung, es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass es auch unter den Schülern Tote gab, die schwarz verhängten Wände der Großen Halle bestätigten dies.

Bill glaubte, dass es auch für die Entführten keine große Hoffnung mehr gab. Dies wiederum führte ihm vor Augen, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte, er selbst könnte jetzt tot sein. Er blickte zur Tür der Halle, durch die gerade sein jüngerer Bruder Charlie hineinkam. Er kam zum Tisch und blickte sich um. Als er Bill entdeckte, eilte er auf ihn zu.

„Dir geht's gut?" fragte er, nachdem er seinen Bruder gemustert hatte.

„Ja, mit mir ist alles okay, aber Dad ist im Mungo."

„Was hat er?"

„James behauptet ne angeknackste Rippe, aber Sirius behauptet, dass James meistens Schwachsinn erzählt, jedenfalls nichts ernstes. Mum schreibt bestimmt, ich kann den Brief kaum erwarten, ich wette sie würde mich am liebsten nach Hause holen, damit sie sich selbst von meiner Gesundheit überzeugen kann, Sirius Urteil hat sie ja noch nie so ganz getraut."

Bevor die Brüder weiter reden konnten, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl, sofort verstummten alle.

„Wie ihr alle wisst," begann der Direktor, „gab es heute einen Angriff auf das Dorf Hogsmead. Bei diesem Angriff ließen fünf eurer Mitschüler ihr Leben, Jack Johnson, Rosemarie Liam, Sebastian Dawson, Phil Lex und Mary Grow, denkt an diese Schüler und vergesst ihr Opfer nicht. Außerdem werden vier andere eurer Mitschüler vermisst Natalie Baggins, Dennis Williams, Carolina Collins und Lynne Whise. Wir tun alles um diese Schüler wiederzufinden und weder das Kollegium noch die Auroren des Ministeriums, werden ruhen, ehe nicht jedes dieser Schicksale geklärt ist."

Bill starrte den Schulleiter an, so viele Schüler und er hätte einer von ihnen sein können.

Die Versammlung des Phönixordens fand später an diesem Abend statt. Alice und Frank waren ziemlich spät dran, weil Frank noch ein Gespräch mit Amelia gehabt hatte.

„Schön, dass jetzt alle da sind," begrüßte Albus die Mitglieder des Ordens.

„Ich denke euch ist allen klar, warum dieses außerplanmäßige Treffen stattfindet."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Antwort. „Dieser Angriff auf Hogsmead heute, kam für uns alle überraschend, es gab vorher keine Anzeichen für etwas derartiges."

„Keiner unserer Spione hat vorher auch nur eine Andeutung eines derartig großen Angriffs gemacht, das bedeutet, dass diese Sache für Voldemort erstens sehr wichtig war und dass er zweitens den Verdacht hatte, dass es unter seinen Leuten Spione gibt," warf Frank ein.

„Nicht unbedingt, keiner der Spione aus der Zentrale ist besonders hochgestellt," sagte James.

„Das waren über vierzig Heute," sagte Alice, „wenn daran nur hochgestellte Todesser beteiligt waren, hat Voldemort davon ziemlich viele."

„Stimmt, ihr habt recht," gab James zu.

„Es kann aber auch sein," mischte sich Hestia Jones ein, „dass die Todesser die nicht zu Voldemorts engeren Vertrauten gehören, erst kurz vor beginn des Angriffs davon erfahren haben."

„Eher unwahrscheinlich," meinte Kingsley, „wenn sie erst kurz vorher erfahren hätten, was da vor sich geht, wäre das ganze viel zu schwierig zu koordinieren gewesen."

„Womit wir wieder bei Franks Anfangsvermutung wären," stellte Minerva fest.

„Womit sich zwei Fragen stellen würden, erstens warum war das Heute so wichtig und zweitens wodurch ist Voldemort auf die Spione aufmerksam geworden," fasste Remus zusammen.

„Also Frage zwei ist ja klar, oder? Voldemort ist eine ganze Menge, aber er ist nicht dumm, wir wussten teilweise von seinen Plänen, bevor er überhaupt mit der endgültigen Planung fertig war, wenn er da nicht bemerkt hat, dass er Spione hat, dann wäre er sehr dumm," sagte Frank.

„Auf Frage zwei würde ich sagen, dass er die Aktion wegen Schülern gestartet hat," sagte Lily.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Minerva angespannt, zwei der toten Schüler waren Gryffindors gewesen und gingen ihr deshalb besonders nah.

„Wenn er nur Hogsmeade angreifen wollte, dann hätte er irgendeinen Tag auswählen können, aber es war ein Hosmeade-Wochenende, ihm muss klar gewesen sein, dass sich an der Gegenwehr noch mehr Leute beteiligen, wenn Schüler im Dorf unterwegs sind, er st also ein zusätzliches Risiko eingegangen," sagte Lily.

„Aber was will Voldemort mit unseren Schülern?" fragte Minerva.

„Ich sehe da zwei Möglichkeiten," sagte Albus, „entweder er hat längst nicht so viele Anhänger wie wir glauben, bzw. fürchtet, dass ihm in ein paar Jahren Todesser fehlen werden und will jetzt Schüler benutzen, oder er hat angefangen selber Tränke und Zauber zu entwickeln und braucht Testpersonen."

Albus Worte hingen in der Luft und brachten alle zum Schaudern, vor allem Remus, der selbst forschte und mit den verschiedensten Dingen experimentierte, graute es, bei dem Gedanken, Voldemort könnte irgendwelche komplett neuen Zauber oder Tränke an irgendwelchen Menschen testen, dies war meistens tödlich oder aber es löste schreckliche Qualen aus, die früher oder später zum Tode führten.

„Aber, wenn er Testpersonen bräuchte, könnte er doch genauso gut Erwachsene nehmen, oder?" fragte Minerva.

„Vielleicht benutzt er sie für Beides und die, die er nicht dazu bringen kann, ihm zu dienen, die werden als Testpersonen benutzt."

„Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, ich meine Voldemort hasst doch Muggelstämmige, unter den Schülern sind aber sowohl Muggelstämmige als auch Reinblüter," sagte Lily.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann stellte Sirius fest, „diese ganze Spekulation bringt uns kein bisschen weiter, ich denke wir sollten Abwarten, was unsere Spione dazu zu sagen haben."

„Halte ich für Sinnvoll," schloss James sich der Meinung seines besten Freundes an, „habt ihr Bill eigentlich schon gefragt?"

„Wozu gefragt?" fragte Molly. „Er war doch bei den Entführten, vielleicht hat einer der Todesser was gesagt."

„Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, die haben keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht," teilte Minerva den anderen mit.

„Schade, das hätte uns wahrscheinlich um einiges weiter gebracht." Sirius erhob sich, „ich denk unsere Versammlung ist dann beendet oder?"

„Ja, ihr könnt gehen, sobald ich was von unserem Spion gehört habe, gebe ich euch bescheid und wir können dann, mit weiteren Informationen noch mal über die Sache reden." Die Mitglieder des Ordens gingen nach und nach.

Als Nicole eine Viertelstunde später, gemütlich auf ihrem Sofa saß, dachte sie noch einmal über das Besprochene nach. Ihr fielen einfach keine anderen Möglichkeiten ein, als die, die Albus gesagt hatte, aber auch die Dinge, die dagegen sprachen, waren einleuchtend, wahrscheinlich mussten sie tatsächlich abwarten, was die Spione berichteten.

AN: Okay, das war Kapitel 10. Ich weiß, ich hab versprochen, dass es eine Weihnachtsfeier gibt, aber ich hab es hat einfach nicht mehr in dieses Chap gepasst. Sorry, nächstes Mal, ganz bestimmt. Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer.

Bye

Sanny

Vorschau Kapitel 11

Sirius wird sich über einige Dinge klar und es gibt endlich ein tolles Weihnachtsfest.

Auszug Kapitel 11:

„Ich war gerade bei Nicole," erklärte er, „ihr wisst schon, wegen Rabastan, ich wollte ihr noch Material vorbeibringen." „Kein Grund so schlecht gelaunt zu sein," meinte James. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig," fauchte Sirius, „ihre Schwester war da." „Hast du dich Revanchiert?" fragte Remus. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, kaum war ich erschienen, meinte sie, sie müsse gehen, sie würde so viel nervende Gesellschaft nicht ertragen."


	12. Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 11**

Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe 

Remus blickte aus dem Fenster seines Appartements, er war vor einer halben Stunde von der Arbeit gekommen und hatte sich gerade eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen gemacht. Jetzt saß er in seiner kleinen Küche, am Tisch, gegenüber dem Fenster und aß Hawaiitoasts.

Kleine Schneeflocken wirbelten am Fenster vorbei und auf der Straße hatte sich bereits eine dünne Schneeschicht gebildet. Während er langsam sein Toast aß, ließ er die letzten zwei Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren. Seit dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade, war von Voldemort nichts erwähnenswertes mehr gekommen. Doch ein Bericht, der Spione hatte interessante Ergebnisse gebracht, tatsächlich hatte der Orden mit seinen Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch gelegen, die Schüler waren tatsächlich als zukünftige Todesser geplant gewesen. Voldemort hatte sich einen Trank zusammenbrauen lassen, der ihnen ihr Gedächtnis löschte, danach sollten sie zu vollkommen skrupellosen Killermaschinen trainiert werden.

Glücklicherweise war es allerdings einer kleinen Gruppe Auroren gelungen, die vier Schüler rechtzeitig aus dem kleinen Castel in Wales zu befreien, in dem Voldemort sie gefangengehalten hatte. Das war jetzt sechs Tage her und die Schüler lagen immer noch zur Beobachtung im Mungo, dies war vom Ministerium angeordnet worden, weil man sich erstens nicht sicher sein konnte, ob ihnen wirklich noch nichts von dem Trank gegeben worden war und zweitens, damit man sich fachgerecht um sie kümmern konnte

Das Schneetreiben draußen wurde immer dichter und Remus lächelte, bei dem Gedanken an Lucy und Harry. In Godric's Hollow in Schottland, lag jetzt wahrscheinlich schon wesentlich mehr Schnee, als hier im Südwesten von Englands. Remus erinnerte sich noch ziemlich genau an den letzten Winter, tatsächlich hatten Lily und James abends wirklich Probleme gehabt, ihre Kinder dazu zu bewegen wieder ins Haus zu kommen, dieses Jahr würde das vermutlich nicht anders sein.

Er hatte sein Hawaiitoast endlich aufgegessen und brachte das Geschirr mit einem schnippen des Zauberstabs dazu, sich selber zu säubern und aufzuräumen.

Das Fenster zog Remus Blick wie magisch auf sich. Er ging hinüber und öffnete es. Er sog kalte klare Nachtluft ein und genoss dieses Gefühl, es entspannte ihn und half ihm, den Kopf leer zu bekommen, frei von störenden Gedanken, die ihm vom Schlaf abhielten und ihn dazu brachten, die halbe Nacht vor sich hin zu grübeln. Remus zog seinen Kopf zurück und ging hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer.

Ein Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand, entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. In drei Tagen war Vollmond und es würde eine der wenigen Vollmondnächte sein, die sie alle gemeinsam verbringen würden. Remus verbrachte die Vollmondnächte immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte. Und nächsten Montag, da würden sie alle wieder da sein, der Wolf, der Hund, der Hirsch und die Ratte, vier Freunde auf ewig. Montagnacht, da würde alles wieder so sein wie früher.

„James, steh auf," sanft weckte Lily James auf. Es war Montag, kurz vor vier Uhr Nachmittags. „Noch fünf Minuten," murmelte James. Er hatte heute seine Nachtschichtphase beendet und war ziemlich müde. „Wenn du noch länger liegen bleibst, dann zerstören die anderen ohne dich die Heulende Hütte." „Ja, ja ist ja gut."

James schaffte es tatsächlich, sich aus seinem Bett zu quälen und sich anzuziehen. Er verabschiedete sich von Lily und disapparierte dann in die Heulende Hütte. Remus und Peter waren bereits da, als James erschien grinste Remus triumphierend und Peter machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte James.

„Wir haben gewettet, wer von euch später auftaucht," erklärte Remus.

„Nun, es freut mich zu hören, dass zumindest du mir zutraust pünktlich zu kommen."

„Dass hab ich nicht gesagt, ich hab nur getippt, dass du vor Sirius erscheinst, dass ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du fünfzehn Minuten zu spät bist."

James murmelte irgendetwas und Remus grinste.

Er war entspannter, als sonst an Vollmond, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte er die meisten Vollmondnächte alleine verbracht, es war sehr selten, dass sie alle an Vollmond Zeit hatten und Remus hatte den anderen verboten, alleine oder nur zu zweit zu kommen, wer wusste schon, wie der Wolf reagierte, wenn er ein unvollständiges Rudel hatte.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" fragte Peter.

„Der Mond geht gegen acht auf, also haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit."

„Warum bin ich dann eigentlich schon hier?" fragte James, „ich hätte noch ein wenig weiterschlafen können."

„Ach herrje, du Armer," spottete Remus.

Die drei Freunde mussten nicht mehr allzu lange warten bis Sirius kam. Er schien ein wenig missgelaunt und sie mussten auch nicht zu lange warten, bis sie erfuhren warum.

Ich war gerade bei Nicole," erklärte er, „ihr wisst schon, wegen Rabastan, ich wollte ihr noch Material vorbeibringen."

„Kein Grund so schlecht gelaunt zu sein," meinte James.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig," fauchte Sirius, „ihre Schwester war auch da."

„Hast du dich revanchiert?" fragte Remus.

„Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, kaum war ich erschienen, meinte sie, sie müsse gehen, sie würde so viel nervende Gesellschaft nicht ertragen."

„Sirius, weißt du was ich glaube?" fragte James.

„Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich hellsehen?"

„Ich glaube, du hast die Frau fürs Leben gefunden, du musst sie nur dazu bringen, dass auch zu merken."

„Hast du Heute Nacht was gegen den Kopf bekommen?" fragte Sirius gereizt, „sie ist eingebildet, zickig, sie..."

„Sie ist genau die Art Frau, die du brauchst," unterbrach Remus, „sie lässt sich nicht von deinem tollen Aussehen ablenken, sondern gibt dir erst mal Kontra. Wenn du jemals eine Frau für immer haben willst, dann so eine wie sie."

„Es gibt für mich keine Richtige," sagte Sirius traurig, „es gab nur Tea und die ist tot."

„Du kannst nicht bis in alle Ewigkeiten nur kurze Affären haben, das bringt sie nicht zurück," Remus hatte leise gesprochen, doch seine Worte hingen noch einige Minuten in der Luft, dann sagte Sirius, „ich weis dass sie nicht zurückkommt, aber dadurch wird Sarah trotzdem nicht zu meiner Traumfrau."

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen nach Hause kam, war er vollkommen fertig, sie waren die ganze Nacht durch den Verbotenen Wald gestreift und es war ein wenig gewesen, wie damals, als sie noch zur Schule gingen.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche ließ er sch ins Bett fallen und er brauchte auch nicht lange um in den Schlaf und damit in Träume von längst vergangenen Ereignissen abzudriften.

Er stand gemeinsam mit Lily und James im Klassenzimmer der Rekruten, des zweiten Ausbildungsjahrs. Gestern hatte ihnen ihr Ausbilder, kein geringerer als Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie eine neue Kameradin bekommen würden.

„Sie hat ihr erstes Jahr in Amerika gemacht, ist also auf dem gleichen Stand wie ihr," hatte er gesagt.

„Ich bin mal gespannt auf die neue," sagte James.

„Ich auch," stimmte er zu, „hoffentlich sieht sie gut aus."

Lily schlug ihm dafür auf den Arm. „Aussehen ist nicht alles, wie wär's, wenn du dir zur Abwechslung mal ne Freundin suchst, die was im Kopf hat und nicht nur gut aussieht."

„Entschuldigung," er wand sich um, hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau in ihrem Alter. Sie hatte kinnlange schwarze Haare, die abgestuft waren. Blaue Augen funkelten hinter einer schmalen Brille und ein Lächeln zierte das hübsche Gesicht.

„Ich suche den Klassenraum für die Rekruten des zweiten Jahres."

„Den haben sie schon gefunden," erklärte Lily, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, „ich bin Lily Evans, das ist mein Verlobter James Potter und das ist Sirius Black."

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Tea Taylor, ich bin dann wohl jetzt in ihrer Klasse."

„Tea, warte mal kurz," okay, ganz ruhig, alles im Griff, es ging nur darum sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade kommen wollte.

„Was ist Sirius?" Blaue Augen strahlten ihn an und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Also, wir haben ja am Wochenende frei und ich dachte du hättest vielleicht Lust mich nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten." Warum sprach er so schnell? Er musste sich Vollkommen affig anhören.

„Klar gerne," jetzt lächelte sie richtig.

Er grinste, „cool, dann hol ich dich um halb drei ab." „Okay."

„Ich hab dich wirklich gern, weißt du," flüsterte er.

„Ich dich auch." Es war einer der wenigen Momente von Ruhe und Frieden, sie saßen gemeinsam auf seinem Balkon, sahen in den Julihimmel und genossen einfach den Augenblick. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste Tea.

„Weißt du, dass ich nie einen Menschen so sehr geliebt hab wie dich?" fragte Tea.

„Nein, muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen, ich meine erwartest du einen Antrag oder so?"

Diese Frage lag ihm schon seit längerem auf der Zunge.

„Einen Antrag? Nein, auf keinen Fall, wir sind doch erst ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Vielleicht später, irgendwann."

„Beeilt euch, macht schon," brüllte Amelia. Sie lief hinter ihren Leuten, trieb sie zur Eile an, die sieben Auroren mussten aus dem verdammten Haus raus. Er rannte gemeinsam mit Tea, ziemlich als letzte. Ein Schrei erklang hinter ihnen.

„Amelia!"

Tea wirbelte herum. Sie hatten gedacht es wären keine Todesser mehr da, doch sie hatten sich getäuscht. Der Todesser der zuvor seinen Zauberstab auf Amelia gerichtet hatte, richtete ihn jetzt auf Tea. „Avada Kedavra!" Sie hatte keine Chance Auszuweichen, der grüne Lichtblitz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen und traf sie direkt in den Bauch. Sie hatte den Zauberstab noch umklammert während sie nach hinten stürzte.

„NEIN!" Sirius fuhr hoch, Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke. Sein Atem raste. Hoffentlich hatte ihn unten keiner gehört.

„Verdammt Moony, warum musstest du gestern von Tea Anfangen?" Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der Teas Namen ins Spiel gebracht hatte.

„Es gab nur Tea und die ist tot." Das hatte er gesagt.

„Du kannst nicht bis in alle Ewigkeiten nur kurze Affären haben, dass bringt sie nicht zurück."

„Sie ist genau die Art Frau, die du brauchst, sie lässt sich nicht von deinem tollen Aussehen ablenken, sondern gibt dir erst mal Kontra. Wenn du jemals eine Frau für immer haben willst, dann so eine wie sie."

Immer wieder spukten diese Worte in seinem Kopf herum, während er sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte. Vielleicht hatte Moony recht, vielleicht musste er loslassen. Vielleicht war Sarah Smith seine zweite Chance auf Liebe.

Lily mochte das Weihnachtsfest gerne, wirklich sehr gerne. Aber alles war wesentlich einfacher gewesen, als Harry und Lucy noch geglaubt hatten, der Weihnachtself würde die Geschenke erst in der Nacht vom vierundzwanzigsten zum fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember bringen und auch nur dann, wenn alle schliefen.

Vor ein paar Tagen, waren allerdings Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge da gewesen und die Zwillinge hatten den vier Kleinen erzählt, dass der Weihnachtself nur eine Erfindung war.

Harry, Ron und Ginny, hatten es unheimlich toll gefunden, etwas zu wissen was eigentlich nur die großen wussten, aber Lucy hatte furchtbar geheult. Harry war allerdings auf die Idee gekommen, dass man ja dann die Geschenke schon vorher suchen konnte und das hatte Lucy doch sehr aufgeheitert. Lily fand es allerdings gar nicht lustig, andauernd darauf zu achten dass die Beiden nicht alles durchwühlten.

Selbst Sirius Wohnzimmer hatten sie schon auf den Kopf gestellt. Zum Glück war in drei Tagen endlich Weihnachten und das Chaos würde ein Ende haben. Der Weihnachtsbaum stand bereits und musste nur noch geschmückt werden und Harry und Lucy waren schrecklich aufgeregt.

„Mum, wie lange noch bis Weihnachten," Harry war ins Wohnzimmer gekommen.

Lily seufzte. „Noch drei Tage, Schatz."

„Wie lange ist das?"

„Noch drei mal schlafen."

„Aha."

Damit verschwand er wieder.

Die letzten Tage bis Weihnachten, kamen den Erwachsenen vor, wie ein paar Sekunden und den Kindern wie eine Ewigkeit. Als Lily in der Nacht vom vierundzwanzigsten zum fünfundzwanzigsten endlich ins Bett kam, fragte sie sich, wie sie diesen ganzen Stress überstanden hatte, sie hoffte, dass es tatsächlich ein schönes Fest werden würde. Den ersten Weihnachtstag würden sie und James gemeinsam mit den Kindern und Sophie verbringen.

Lily wurde sehr früh aus ihrem viel zu kurzen Schlaf gerissen, weil irgendjemand auf ihr herumkletterte.

„Mum aufstehen, ich will Geschenke," quengelte Lucy und Harry trommelte auf ihrem Rücken herum.

„Warum weckt ihr nicht Daddy?"

„Geht nicht, der wird nicht wach." Lily stöhnte, aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass ihr nicht anderes übrig blieb, als tatsächlich aufzustehen. Sie hob Lucy von ihrem Bauch und richtete sich auf.

„James, wach auf." Keine Reaktion. „James!" Sie stieß ihn an. „James! Steh auf, sofort!"

Weil ihr Mann immer noch nicht reagierte, sah sie keinen Ausweg, sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ mit einem gemurmelten „Aguamenti" einen Wasserstrahl auf James schießen. Lucy, die auch einige Spritzer abbekam, kreischte und Harry kicherte vergnügt.

James fuhr hoch und saß jetzt kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was war das?" fragte er verwirrt, „Wer war das?" Lily prustete los und James starrte sie an.

„Du, na warte, mich mitten in der nacht aufzuwecken."

„Daddy, ich will Geschenke," quengelte Harry.

„Ich auch."

„Wartet," James nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und trocknete alles, was nass geworden war.

„Mum ich will lieber noch in eurem Bett liegen bleiben," beschloss Lucy in diesem Moment. Sie war unter die Decke gekrochen und lugte darunter hervor.

„Okay."

Harry kroch zu Lily hinüber und kuschelte sich ganz fest an sie. Lucy krabbelte zu James und legte sich neben ihn.

„Daddy, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb," flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch." James lächelte seine Tochter an, die sich ganz fest an ihn kuschelte.

Allzu lange hielt es Harry und Lucy dann aber doch nicht im Bett, gut zwanzig Minuten später beschlossen sie, dass es nun endgültig an der Zeit war, Geschenke auszupacken. James und Lily fügten sich ihrem Schicksal und gingen gemeinsam mit den Geschwistern hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Lucy und Harry stürzten Beide sofort auf die großen Berge mit Geschenken zu die unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen.

James legte einen Arm um Lily und sie beobachteten, wie die beiden Kinder begeistert Papier von den Geschenken rissen. Lucys erstes Geschenk enthielt eine Puppe, eine magische, die wie verrückt schrie wenn sie Hunger hatte oder gewickelt werden musste. Bekam sie nicht genug zu essen, würde sie aufhören irgendetwas zu machen. Kümmerte man sich aber um sie, konnte man ihr irgendwann sprechen und laufen beibringen. Lucy war begeistert. Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über solchen ‚Mädchenkram'. Außerdem bekam Lucy zwei neue Bücher, in denen sich bewegliche und sprechende Bilder befanden, diese Bilder konnten sprechen und sich bewegen und stellten somit eine Geschichte dar. Außerdem bekam sie ein Muggelmärchenbuch, ein Puzzle, dessen Bilder sich bewegten, wenn man mit puzzeln fertig war.

Harry bekam ein Modellquidditch, (James hatte ihm eigentlich einen Besen kaufen wollen, aber Lily hatte das nicht zugelassen, sie hielt es in diesem Alter schlicht zu gefährlich), es bestand aus 14 Figuren in verschiedenen Trikots die auf ihren Besen in dem Modelstadion herumschwebten, zwei Personen konnten gegeneinander antreten und mussten ihren Spielern sagen, was sie zu tun hatten, Sophie hatte ihm ein Elektromodelauto gekauft.

Während Lucy und Harry das Modellquidditch ausprobierten, wand James sich an Lily,

„also, ich hab auch noch was für dich."

„Was denn?" fragte Lily neugierig.

„Augen zu," befahl James. Lily kam der Aufforderung nach. Kurz danach spürte sie etwas Kühles an ihrem Hals, sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte eine feine Silberkette an der ein schmaler Smaragdanhänger in Form eines Regentropfens hing. Ungeduldig wartete sie bis James den Verschluss zu hatte dann drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Danke James," flüsterte sie, ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

„Kein Problem," James lächelte.

„Ich hab auch was für dich," erklärte Lily. Sie trat hinüber zum Weihnachtsbaum, dahinter lag halb versteckt ein sehr schmales langes Paket.

„Hier," sie überreichte es James.

Der entfernte zuerst das Papier und öffnete dann den Karton. „Lily, das, aber..." Lily schlang von hinten die Arme um ihren Mann. „Ich wusste, das du den neuen Nimbus unbedingt haben willst."

James drehte sich um und gab Lily einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily."

Gegen halb fünf kam Sophie zum Kaffeetrinken. Harry und Lucy waren vollkommen begeistert, denn es war bereits eine Weile her, dass sie ihre Großmutter gesehen hatten. Das Kaffeetrinken war eine vergnügliche Angelegenheit weil Harry und Lucy wieder einmal Kuchen durch die Gegend warfen. Sophie fand das sehr lustig. Sie als Großmutter hatte ja nichts mehr mit den Aufräumarbeiten zu tun und sie liebte ihre Enkel abgöttisch. Lily fand das ganze weniger lustig und auch James war einem Wutanfall sehr nahe.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht ein einiges Mal benehmen" schimpfte James als genau in diesem Moment eine Ladung Sahne seine Brille traf.

Harry und Lucy grinsten nur, doch ein strenger Blick ihrer Mutter brachte sie dazu betroffen zu gucken und sich mit einem dennoch schelmischen Grinsen zu entschuldigen. Sophie lächelte immer noch und sagte:

„Lass den Kindern doch ihren Spaß, Weihnachten ist schließlich das Fest der Liebe und der Familie. Wir sollten uns nicht streiten."

James starrte seine Schwiegermutter mit einem entsetzten Blick an, während er seine Brille von der Sahne befreite.

„Wir streiten nicht, wir versuchen nur, unseren Kindern Manieren beizubringen." Mit einem Blick auf seine nun wieder gesäuberte Brille setzte er fort „Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, ist diese Mühe vergeblich."

Sophie grinste nun spitzbübisch „Ich kann dir einen sehr guten Erziehungsratgeber empfehlen" schlug sie mit scheinheiliger Stimme vor.

Lily musste lachen, als sie das Gesicht ihres Mannes sah. Es war einfach köstlich diesen fassungslosen Ausdruck zu sehen. Harry und Lucy nutzten die Abgelenktheit ihrer Eltern und setzten ihre Sahneschlacht fort. Das Kaffeetrinken wurde schließlich eine halbe Stunde und etliche Sahneflecken später doch noch friedlich beendet.

Sophie las Harry und Lucy ein Märchen aus dem Muggelbuch vor, das sie Lucy zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

James öffnete eine Flasche Elfenwein und goss sich selbst, Lily und Sophie etwas davon ein. Sophie war von dem Wein begeistert und fragte James gleich, wo er diesen Wein her hätte. Er versprach ihr ein paar Flaschen zu besorgen, wenn er das nächste mal in Hogsmead wäre.

Sophie hatte aber nicht allzu viel Zeit sich mit ihrem Schwiegersohn und ihrer Tochter zu unterhalten, weil ihre Enkelkinder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten.

Nachdem sie Lucy noch die Geschichte von Dornröschen vorgelesen hatte, verlangte Harry, dass sie mit ihm gemeinsam das neue Rennauto, welches er von ihr bekommen hatte ausprobieren sollte. Nachdem sie Harry erklärt hatte, wie man das Auto fahren ließ, war er davon noch mehr begeistert als von seinem Modellquidditsch.

Irgendwann löste James Sophie ab und diese hatte somit endlich Zeit sich ein wenig mit ihrer Tochter zu unterhalten. Da sie sich nicht sehr häufig sahen, hatten sie sich auch viel zu erzählen. Lily erzählte von ihrer Arbeit und dass der Krieg in der magischen Welt immer noch andauerte.

Sophie empfand dies als überaus beunruhigend. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihre Tochter, denn inzwischen hatte sie sehr wohl begriffen, dass diese fast täglich ihr Leben riskierte. Als Lily die Sorge ihrer Mutter bemerkte wechselte sie das Thema. Sie begann, ihr Geschichten über die Streiche von Lucy und Harry zu berichten.

„Manchmal sind sie echt fürchterlich" brachte Lily atemlos hervor, weil sie ziemlich lachen musste als sie ihrer Mutter die Geschichte erzählte als Harry, Lucy, Ginny und Ron die Zwillinge Fred und George federten und wässerten.

„Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen" sagte Sophie, die vor lauter Lachen kaum Luft bekam.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir nicht ein wenig zu selten zu Hause sind. Die Kinder sind einfach viel zu häufig bei den Weasleys oder bei anderen Freunden. Ich mache mir Gedanken, ob wir die Kinder nicht vernachlässigen."

„Ach quatsch" sagte Sophie. „Du warst früher genau so und hast noch viel mehr Unsinn gemacht. Und ich war nicht berufstätig und hatte immer Zeit mich um dich und Petunia zu kümmern."

„So ein quatsch, ich habe nie Unsinn gemacht" verteidigte sich die empörte Lily und sah ihre Mutter entrüstet an.

„Das glaubst auch nur du. Ich durfte mir einmal ziemlich heftige Beschwerden von einer Nachbarin anhören, weil du ihre Katze grün gefärbt hattest und ein anderes mal hast du dir selbst die Haare abgeschnitten und sahst danach wochenlang furchtbar aus."

„Also das mit der Katze war ja wohl berechtigt" entrüstete sich Lily „Das blöde Vieh hat meinen Hamster gequält. Danach hatte ich keinen Hamster mehr."

Sophie wollte gerade zu einer angemessenen Antwort ansetzen als sie aufschrie. Harrys neues Rennauto war ihr voll in die Hacken gefahren und aufgrund des magischen Tunings von James fiel dieser Zusammenstoß recht schmerzhaft aus.

„Kannst du nicht vernünftig lenken" schnauzte Lucy ihren Bruder an. „Du hast Grandma weh getan und bestimmt kommt sie uns jetzt nicht mehr besuchen."

„Entschuldigung" sagte Harry ziemlich zerknirsch und warf seiner Großmutter einen entschuldigenden Blick zu der dem von James in nichts nachstand. Schließlich hatte er das Auto magisch verschnellert.

Lucy nutzte die Abgelenktheit ihres Bruders um ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand zu reißen und das Auto Richtung Tür zu lenken. Durch diese trat bedauerlicherweise in diesem Moment Sirius, dessen Füße an diesem Abend auch noch Bekanntschaft mit Harrys neuem Rennauto machen sollten. Dieser schrie ebenso auf, wie kurz vorher noch Sophie, nur tat er dies erst, nachdem er rücklings auf dem Boden angekommen war.

Lily und James brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Sophie warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, da sie schon wusste, wie schmerzhaft eine Kollision mit einem 50 km/h schnellen ferngesteuerten Rennauto war.

„Verdammt, was benutzt ihr hier für gefährliche Geräte?" fragte Sirius und kam nun wieder auf die Beine.

„Nicht fluchen bitte" sagte Lily „Es sind Kinder anwesend"

„Ist doch wahr" verteidigte sich Sirius „wenn ihr hier gemeingefährliche Dinge benutzt"

„Wenn du zu blöd bist auf deinen Beinen zu stehen! Wir benutzen hier nur harmlose Rennautos" erwiderte James mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Als es gegen halb acht Abendessen gab, hatte Sirius sich wieder von den schrecklichen Qualen eines überrollten Fußes erholt und beteiligte sich an den fröhlichen Gesprächen. Er erzählte gemeinsam mit Lily Sophie und den Kindern einige der peinlichsten Geschichten aus Hogwarts. Lucy, Harry, Sophie Lily und Sirius lachten sich halb kaputt, nur James, auf dessen kosten sich die anderen ja schließlich amüsierte, wirkte ein wenig beleidigt. Allerdings revanchierte er sich später in dem er einige von Lilys und Sirius Missgeschicken und Peinlichkeiten zum besten gab.

Nach dem Essen hörten sie noch Musik unterhielten sich oder spielten Schach. Harry und Lucy wären am liebsten die ganze Nacht wach geblieben, doch um halb zehn bestand Lily darauf, dass die Beiden ins Bett gingen, auch wenn Lucy versicherte sie seinen Beide noch hellwach, die Wirkung ihrer Worte verpuffte ein wenig, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihre Augen halb geschlossen waren und sie herzhaft gähnen musste. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich auch Sophie.

Um halb zwei lagen Lily und James im Bett und Lily schmiegte sich eng an ihren Mann.

„Das war ein schöner Tag oder?" fragte Lily.

„Der beste," flüsterte James. Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie Beide ein.

AN: Okay, das war Kapitel 11 und es gab endlich das versprochene Weihnachtsfest, ich kann euch sagen, ich hatte echt Probleme das vernünftig hinzukriegen. Ich hoffe das schreiben hat sich gelohnt und euch gefällts.

Bye

Sanny

Vorschau Kapitel 12

Das Ministerium veranstaltet wie jedes Jahr einen Silvesterball und alle amüsieren sich köstlich.


	13. Der Silvesterball

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 12**

**Der Silvesterball**

Die Tage nach Weihnachten verliefen sehr friedlich. Lily und James hatten Beide bis Neujahr Urlaub und so nutzten sie die Zeit, um sich intensiv mit ihren Kindern zu beschäftigen. Oft waren sie draußen und bauten mit Harry und Lucy Schneemänner, fuhren Schlitten oder machten Schneeballschlachten.

Lily brachte Harry und Lucy auch bei, Schlittschuh zu fahren, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, Lucy fiel andauernd hin und gab alles andere als eine elegante Figur ab. Harry jedoch machte sich erstaunlich gut und bald veranstaltete er mit seiner Mutter kleine Wettfahrten. James zog es vor, sie alle vom Ufer aus zu beobachten, er hatte sich noch nie damit anfreunden können, in Schuhen mit schmalen Kufen über eine spiegelglatte Eisfläche zu rutschen.

Wenn das Wetter so schlecht war, dass sie nicht nach draußen konnten, verbrachten sie ihre Zeit im Haus, wo sie Spiele spielten oder Geschichten lasen. Lucy hatte sich in die Märchensammlung der Gebrüder Grimm verliebt. Zu ihren Lieblingsmärchen hatte sie bislang Dornröschen, Schneewittchen und den Froschkönig auserkoren.

„Mummy," fragte sie, nachdem Lily ihr wiedereinmal Dornröschen vorgelesen hatte, „kann es echt passieren, dass alle Leute für hundert Jahre Schlafen."

„Nein, das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich," sagte Lily.

„Gut, ich mag nämlich nicht so lange schlafen, dann weiß man bestimmt gar nicht mehr was alles passiert ist."

„Ja, da hast du recht," stimmte Lily ihr zu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schließlich war Silvester, am Abend würde im Ministerium wie jedes Jahr, ein großer Ball stattfinden, zu dem alle Angestellten des Ministeriums eingeladen waren. Lucy und Harry würden den Silvesterabend mit Jane und Remus verbringen, sie waren nicht eingeladen, weil sie nicht im Ministerium arbeiteten. Weil Beide keine Lust hatten, den Abend alleine zu verbringen, hatten sie sich bereit erklärt, auf sämtliche Kinder (Harry, Lucy, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Nymphadora, Percy, Charlie und Bill) aufzupassen.

Lily hatte zwar ernsthaft am Geisteszustand ihrer beiden Freunde gezweifelt, (wer passte schon freiwillig auf die ganzen verrückten Biester auf einmal auf), doch Jane war vollkommen begeistert von der Sache,

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das erste Mal auf sie aufpasse und schließlich haben Bill, Charlie und Dora auch ein wenig Einfluss auf die Kleineren und Percy macht sowieso keinen Ärger".

Lily verbrachte den Tag wieder einmal zu großen Teilen im Badezimmer. Um sieben Uhr tigerte James nervös durch das Wohnzimmer. Um ihn herum turnte ein Haufen Kinder. Fred, George, Ginny und Ron durften sich von ihrer Mutter letzte Ermahnungen anhören und Bill, Charlie und Percy wurden angewiesen, ein Auge auf ihre jüngeren Geschwister zu haben. Dora unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mutter, die neben Jane auf der Couch saß. Sirius plauderte mit Nicole, sie hatten sich entschlossen gemeinsam zu dem Ball zu gehen, natürlich rein freundschaftlich.

Sirius trug einen mitternachtsblauen Festumhang, darunter wieder ein weißes Hemd und eine ebenfalls mitternachtsblaue Hose. Nicoles Kleid war purpurrot und bodenlang. Nervös blickte James zur Treppe, wo blieb Lily, er wollte jetzt sofort wissen wie ihr Kleid aussah.

„Sie hat also tatsächlich Wort gehalten?" fragte Remus mit einem Grinsen, ihm war James Nervosität durchaus aufgefallen und er konnte sich einfach keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, als dass Lily ihm ihr Kleid tatsächlich noch nicht gezeigt hatte.

„Ja hat sie," antwortete James resigniert.

„Daddy, warum kann ich nicht mit zu dieser Party?" fragte in diesem Moment eine aufgedrehte Lucy, „ich will auch tanzen und feiern und so einen tollen Kater kriegen, wie Sirius ihn nach Nicoles Party hatte, darf ich mit Daddy, bitte."

„Nein, und Kater sind etwas absolut furchtbares, das wirst du schon noch merken wenn du älter bist," erklärte James.

„Wann denn?"

„So mit sechzehn, ungefähr," antwortete James.

Sirius, der den letzten Teil mitgekriegt hatte lachte, „du bist ja heut echt optimistisch Prongs, ich geb ihr Zeit bis sie dreizehn ist."

„Unsinn, Lucy fängt nicht mit dreizehn an, sich auf irgendwelchen wilden Partys zu besaufen."

„Also ich geb ihr bis sie so vierzehneinhalb ist, dann darf sie nämlich auf den Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts," mischte Nicole sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Wovon reden die?" fragte Lucy mit sehr verwirrter Mine an Remus gewandt.

„Die reden ganz viel Unsinn," erklärte Remus.

„Ich bleib bei dreizehn, wir können ja wetten, wenn ihr wollt," schlug Sirius vor.

James wollte gerade antworten als ein Blick Richtung Treppe ihm zeigte, dass Lily endlich fertig war und ihr Anblick verschlug ihm einfach nur die Sprache. Sie trug ein langes, smaragdgrünes Kleid und darüber einen silbernen Umhang. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, einige wenige Strähnen hatte sie wieder gelöst und diese fielen ihr verspielt ins Gesicht. Alles in allem, einfach umwerfend.

Jane und Nicole, die das Kleid beide bereits gesehen hatten, grinsten Lily an, es hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Lily begrüßte James mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und wand sich dann Remus und Jane zu, um sich noch einmal bei ihnen zu bedanken, weil sie sich bereit erklärt hatten Babysitter zu spielen. Dann gab sie den Beiden noch einige Tipps und erteilte letztendlich ihren Kindern noch einiges an Anweisungen, was ihr Verhalten betraf.

„Ich erfahre von jedem bisschen Unsinn, also benehmt euch," schärfte Lily den Beiden ein, die nur brav nickten. Schließlich konnten sie alle zum Ball apparieren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es waren schon einige Leute anwesend, als Lily, James, Sirius, Nicole, Frank, Alice, Molly und Arthur ankamen. Sirius blickte sich um, er entdecke Mad-Eye, der sich mit Sandra MacKenzie unterhielt. Sie hatte den Verlust ihres Bruders inzwischen mehr oder weniger verkraftet. In den ersten paar Tagen danach war sie kaum ansprechbar gewesen. Sirius musste bei dem Anblick der Beiden schmunzeln, Mad-Eye in Festrobe war einfach ein zu ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Überhaupt stellte er jedes Jahr aufs neue fest, wie ungewohnt Fremd einige seiner Kollegen ihm vorkamen, wenn sie nicht die üblichen schwarzen Umhänge mit dem Wappen der Auroren trugen.

Doch bei Mad-Eye wirkte die Festrobe zweifellos am unpassendsten, das hatte wohl auch Alice festgestellt, die ebenfalls in Mad-Eyes Richtung sah und sich vor lachen nicht mehr einzukriegen schien.

„Guten Abend," eine sanfte Stimme ertönte hinter ihnen, die Sirius ohne Mühe erkannte, hatte er sie doch schon so oft gehört. Er drehte sich um,

„Albus, schön dich zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits," erklärte der Schulleiter. Er reichte ihnen allen die Hand, wobei er Alice, Molly, Nicole und Lily einen Handkuss gab. Lily griff sich daraufhin ans Herz und tat als würde sie vor Bewunderung zu Boden sinken, woraufhin alle lachten.

„Ich sehe, mein Charme wirkt immer noch," lächelte Albus mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Na toll, soweit ist es also gekommen, dass du mir einfach meine Frau ausspannst," James mimte den tief Verletzten und wischte eine nichtvorhandene Träne weg. Erneut mussten alle lachen.

„Und wie geht es euch in eurem Urlaub?" fragte Albus in die Runde.

„Es könnte nicht besser sein," sagte Frank, „tatsächlich war dies das erste Weihnachten, an dem Neville mich nicht mitten in der Nacht geweckt hat um den Weihnachtself zu fangen."

„Was vermutlich daran gelegen hat, dass Lucy oder Harry oder irgendeins von den anderen Kids ihm gesagt hat, dass der Weihnachtself nur eine Erfindung ist," klärte Nicole Frank auf.

„Woher wissen die das?" Frank wirkte leicht enttäuscht.

„Lass mich raten," warf Alice ein, „von den Zwillingen."

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte, Lucy hat furchtbar geheult, als sie das erfahren hat."

„Ja, es war für uns alle schwer, dies zu akzeptieren, ich erinnere mich noch genau, als mein Freund mir erzählt hat, dass alles nur eine Erfindung ist," Albus lächelte, während er daran dachte, wie wütend er gewesen war, als er erfuhr, dass seine Mutter ihn fünf Jahre lang angelogen hatte.

„Na ja, sie hat es verkraftet, aber ich weis nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe, die Beiden haben das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt um ihre Geschenke schon vorher zu finden," erzählte James mit leidender Miene.

„Ach komm, du warst doch kaum zu Hause, ich hab doch die ganze Zeit darauf geachtet, dass sie nicht in die nähe der Geschenke kommen," entgegnete Lily.

„Was ich hab mindestens fünfmal..."

„Sie werden heute Zeuge einer echten Familientragödie, wird das neue Jahr für die junge Familie mit einer Scheidung..."

Lily schlug Sirius gegen den Arm, „wenn du weiter solchen Unsinn redest, beginnt das Jahr mit deinem Begräbnis," erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich werde von nun an schweigen," verkündete Sirius.

„Wie lange, dreißig Sekunden?"

„Nein, ich kann..."

„Ich muss dir recht geben, es waren tatsächlich nur fünf."

„Also, wirklich..."

„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern," sagte Molly, „aber ich denke ihr solltet das auf Später verlegen, der Minister will was sagen."

„Dann können wir ja weiter machen," flüsterte Sirius, blickte dann aber doch, in die Richtung des Podiums, welches zum Anlass des Silvesterballs in der Mitte des magisch vergrößerten Atriums errichtet worden war.

Fudge räusperte sich kurz, ehe er begann zu sprechen: „Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind und ich hoffe, dass sie diesen Abend genießen werden, alles andere wäre schade, denn wie wir alle wissen, ist es der letzte in diesem Jahr."

Einige Leute lachten, James vermutete, aus Höflichkeit.

„Dieses Jahr war in mancher Hinsicht wohl recht erfolgreich, tatsächlich wurden in den letzten zwanzig Jahren in keinem Jahr so viele Schutzmaßnahmen neu entwickelt wie in diesem. Zum anderen war es ein erneutes Jahr des Kriegs, welches Opfer mit sich brachte, auf die wir gerne verzichtet hätten. Ich bitte sie alle, an diejenigen zu denken, die sich tapfer gegen das drohende Dunkel gewehrt haben und dennoch gefallen sind, denken wir an diejenigen, die ehrenhaft für die gute Sache und den Kampf gegen das Dunkel gestorben sind."

James fand Fudges Worte furchtbar platt und nichts sagend. Für einen Politiker, der nichts zu tun hatte, außer sich eine Ausrede, für Versagen auszudenken, für den das Einzige was zählte Wählerstimmen waren, für den mochten diese Worte großartig klingen. Doch für James, der fast täglich mit Tod und Zerrstörung konfrontiert wurde, klangen sie schlichtweg dumm.

Am Sterben war nichts Ehrenhaftes, nichts Großartiges. Sicher, er behauptete von sich selbst, dass er eher sterben würde, als sich Voldemort anzuschließen, doch es hatte nichts mit Ehre zu tun, es war Entscheidung zwischen Richtig und Falsch und bedeutete weder Ehre noch Ruhm oder etwas ähnliches.

Fudge setzte seine Rede fort, „Ich denke, wir alle versprechen uns vom nächsten Jahr einiges, etwa einige Erfolge was den Kampf gegen das Dunkel betrifft. Doch wenn wir Erfolge sehen wollen, dann müssen wir Entscheidungen treffen. Um dies zu tun, ist es nötig, dass wir alle, als Zaubereiministerium zusammenarbeiten und am gleichen Strang ziehen. Stellen wir also das kommende Jahr unter dieses Moto, machen wir das Jahr 1985 zum Jahr des Zusammenhalts."

Die Menge begann zu applaudieren und auch James stimmte der Höflichkeit wegen in den Applaus ein, wenn er auch nach ein paar Sekunden wieder aufhörte. Er sah sich um und konnte sehen, dass Sirius die Augenbraue hoch gezogen hatte, was zeigte, dass er wohl das gleiche von der Rede hielt wie James.

Fudges Rede, war die offizielle Eröffnung des Balls gewesen, eine Liveband begann zu spielen und die Gäste stürmten die Tanzfläche oder das Büfett. James begrüßte einige Bekannte und Arbeitskollegen, dann begaben auch er und Lily sich auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dein Kleid wunderschön Finde?" fragte James.

„Jetzt schon."

„Gut, es steht dir nämlich wirklich sehr gut um nicht zu sagen ausgezeichnet, was ich sagen will ist, du siehst einfach einzigartig aus."

„Einzigartig im negativen oder im positiven Sinne?" fragte Lily während sie mit James eine elegante Drehung vollführte.

„Im positiven, es gibt heute Abend niemanden, der besser aussieht als du."

„So viele Komplimente, und alle aus deinem Mund, da stimmt etwas nicht. Wer bist du, und was hast du mit meinem Mann gemacht?"

„Also wirklich, als ob ich dir nie Komplimente machen würde," empörte sich James.

„Also zumindest zu meiner Kleidung hast du mir seit längerem keine Komplimente mehr gemacht," erklärte Lily.

„Das liegt an dem unvorteilhaften Schnitt der Aurorenroben," erklärte James.

„Zugegeben, die stehen mir wirklich nicht besonders."

„Sag ich doch."

Sirius und Nicole hatten sich auch zum tanzen entschieden. Allerdings machten sie sich nicht gegenseitig mehr oder weniger schmeichelhafte Komplimente, ihr Gespräch war vielmehr geprägt von einer Art Frage-Antwort-Spiel Sirius quetschte aus Nicole alles heraus, was sie ihm über Sarah erzählen konnte und Nicole amüsierte sich königlich über Sirius offensichtlichem Interesse an ihrer Schwester.

Und außerdem war sie stolz auf Sirius. Sie ahnte, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen sein musste, dass er sich nicht ewig an Tea klammern konnte, dass er jemanden neues kennen lernen musste. Sie hatte also beschlossen, Sirius bereitwillig einiges über Sarah zu verraten. In Gedanken war sie schon bei der Traumhochzeit schlechthin.

Irgendwann glaubte Sirius, dass sein Kopf platzen müsse vor lauter Informationen über Sarah Smith, er wusste jetzt wo sie wohnte, ihre Telefonnummer, ihre Lieblingsfarbe, ihr Lieblingsrestaurant, was genau sie studierte, die Nagellacksorte die sie am liebsten benutzte, ihr Lieblingsparfüm, ihren Lieblingsurlaubsort und ihre Vorstellung des perfekten Mannes (tatsächlich konnte Sirius feststellen, dass ihre Vorstellung sich in gewissen Punkten mit seiner Person deckte).

Außerdem kannte er ihre Schuhgröße, er wusste, dass sie exakt einen Meter und sechsundsiebzig Zentimeter groß war und dass sie am 5. Februar um genau sechs Uhr achtunddreißig geboren war und damals dreitausendfünfunddreißig Gramm gewogen hatte und einundfünfzig Zentimeter groß gewesen war. Sirius beschloss also, dass es an der Zeit war, erst einmal mit Tanzen aufzuhören und sich stattdessen an dem großartigen Büfett zu sättigen. Als er knapp zehn Minuten mit Nicole an einem der Tische saß, stellte er fest, dass dies eine grandiose Idee gewesen war. Die gefüllte Blätterteigpastete schmeckte einfach nur großartig.

Bald gesellte sich auch Sandra MacKenzie zu den Beiden.

„Hallo, wie geht's?" fragte sie, „euch hab ich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich hatte frei, zum Glück," erklärte Sirius.

„Ja, du kannst wirklich von Glück reden, die letzten paar Tage waren dermaßen stressig, es ist zwar in den letzten Tagen nichts ernsthaftes passiert, aber irgendwie scheint das die Paranoia der Leute nur zu verstärken, ich will echt mal gerne wissen warum. Man sollte meinen, sie genießen die Ruhe, aber nein, stattdessen machen sie unsere Arbeit zur Hölle."

„Das ist die Angst, wenn nichts passiert, denken die Leute Voldemort plant irgendwas und dann sehen sie hinter jedem harmlosen Zauberer eine riesige Gruppe Todesser," erklärte Nicole altklug.

„Ja wahrscheinlich, aber ätzend ist es trotzdem."

Lily stand gemeinsam mit James auf der Terrasse, natürlich war diese nicht echt, am Atrium konnte es keine echte Terrasse geben, da dieses sich unter der Erde befand, bei der Terrasse handelte es sich um eine sehr gut gemachte Illusion. In Wahrheit, befand sich diese immer noch im magisch vergrößerten Atrium. Durch einige raffinierte Illusionszauber, war ein dunkler, sternenklarer Nachthimmel, mit vorbeiziehenden Wolkenfetzen und ein leichter Windzug geschaffen worden, so dass die Beiden sich fühlten, als stünden sie tatsächlich unter freiem Himmel.

James blickte auf seine Uhr, „noch ne halbe Stunde, dann ist Mitternacht," stellte er fest.

„Irgendwie find ich, ist dieses Jahr unheimlich schnell vorbeigegangen," sagte Lily. Sie nippte an ihrem Sekt, „als ich letztes Jahr hier auf dem Ball war, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sich alles so entwickeln würde, ich meine, das war diese Phase in der es für uns relativ gut aussah, es sah so aus, als würden wir es zumindest ein bisschen mehr unter Kontrolle kriegen und jetzt sieht es wieder so unheimlich düster aus."

„Man kann Krieg nicht voraussehen, man kann nie wissen, was das Schicksal als nächstes bereithält."

„Ja leider," seufzte Lily.

„Hey, was bist du denn so pessimistisch, sonst bist du doch der Optimismus in Person. Warte doch erst mal ab, wie das neue Jahr beginnt, ich bin sicher, es kann gar nicht schlecht werden."

„Seit wann bist du der Optimist von uns Beiden?"

„Schon immer gewesen."

Die Letzte halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht verging in rasender Geschwindigkeit und als es nur noch eine Minute war, erschien eine riesige Uhr mit einem tickenden Sekundenzeiger. James und Lily hatten sich zu Sirius, Nicole Frank, Alice, Molly und Arthur gesellt und jetzt standen sie alle da und zählten die Sekunden.

„Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins, NULL!"

Gläser wurden gegeneinander gestoßen und überall wünschten die Leute sich ein frohes neues Jahr.

James gab Lily einen Kuss, „sieh mal," flüsterte er. Draußen am Himmel war die Farbenfrohe Explosion etlicher Raketen zu sehen, Funken formten sich zu wunderschönen Bildern, die wieder auseinander stoben und sich neu anordneten.

„Wunderschön," flüsterte Lily.

Gut zehn Minuten konnte man das herrliche Schauspiel beobachten, die Menge stieß bewundernde Geräusche aus und staunte über die Figuren, die sich am Himmel bildeten. Schließlich kam die letzte Figur, die Funken am Himmel färbten sich grün, schlossen sich zusammen und bildeten einen Totenkopf, aus dem sich eine Schlange wand.

„Das Dunkle Mal," hörte James Lily keuchen. Nicht wenige schrieen entsetzt auf.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Frank, „hier werden doch nicht wirklich..." Er sollte den Satz nicht beenden, denn in diesem Moment ertönte in der Halle mehrfaches Ploppen, welches die Ankunft vieler Menschen verkündete, Menschen in schwarzen Umhänge und Masken.

„Todesser!" rief Sirius.

Er hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt James, Lily und die anderen taten es ihm nach. Lily, Nicole, Alice und Molly richteten die Zauberstäbe auf sich selbst und verwandelten die Kleider in Umhänge, in Kleidern kämpfen zu wollen, wäre vollkommen zwecklos. Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln, bahnten sie sich einen Weg, durch die panische Menge in Richtung der Todesser.

Die anwesenden Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, reagierten zum Glück genauso geistesgegenwärtig wie sie, doch sonst kam kaum jemand auf die Idee, sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren. Lily fragte sich, während sie einem ersten Lichtblitz auswich, wie man in einem Land leben konnte in dem Krieg herrschte, ohne sich richtig verteidigen zu können, wie konnte man auf einen Angriff so dermaßen panisch reagieren, das war doch schon fast Alltag.

James hingegen stellte sich vielmehr die Frage, warum dieses dämliche Ministerium nicht gegen unbefugtes apparieren geschützt war. Die Person, die für die Sicherheit der Silvesterparty zuständig gewesen war, würde sich einiges anhören müssen. Die Gruppe war jetzt zu den Todessern vorgedrungen und der Kampf begann. James legte sich gleich mit zwei Todessern auf einmal an, einen konnte er mit einem gut gezielten Schocker gegen die nächste Wand schleudern, während der Andere sich ein verbissenes Duell mit ihm lieferte.

Sirius hatte bereits zwei Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt, er konnte Dumbledore sehen, der sich ein paar Meter weiter mit mehreren Todessern duellierte. Dennoch, sie waren viel zu wenige um gegen die knapp fünfzig Todesser anzukommen, der Kampf in Hogsmeade hatte die Auroren auf fünfundzwanzig zusammengeschrumpft und allzu viele weitere Kämpfende gab es nicht.

Die Todesser, die sich nicht mit einem von ihnen duellierten, wandten sich jetzt der panischen Menge zu. Wie dumm konnte man sein, fragte sich Sirius, wenn die alle schon nicht kämpfen konnten, warum verdammt noch mal, flohen sie dann nicht. Er schaffte es gerade noch einem Schocker auszuweichen, dann feuerte er zurück.

Lily wehrte sich verbissen gegen einen der Todesser. Dieser hatte es geschafft sie in eine Ecke zu drängen und schoss nun Fluch um Fluch auf sie, so dass sie kaum Chancen hatte auszuweichen. Ihre einzige Chance, waren Schutzzauber und an Gegenangriff war gar nicht zu Denken. Erneut blockte Lily einen Fluch. Sie hörte, wie der Todesser etwas murmelte, der grau-blaue Lichtblitz, der daraufhin auf sie zuraste, war ihr vollkommen unbekannt. Der Fluch durchbrach das Schutzschild und traf Lily in den Bauch. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Dann wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, dass war Kapitel 12. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich krieg mal ein paar mehr Reviews. Vielen Dank, an, KitKat2006 und Meli, die mir immer treu Reviews schreiben.

Bye

Sanny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja, zu Kapitel dreizehn kann ich noch nicht so schrecklich viel sagen, aber wir erfahren auf jeden Fall, was jetzt mit Lily ist und ich denke Amelia Bones wird einiges zu sagen haben.


	14. Neujahr

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 13**

Neujahr 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Der Schmerzensschrei, den James vernahm, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er wirbelte herum und konnte sehen wie Lily in sich zusammensackte. „LILY!" verzweifelt brüllte er ihren Namen. Noch im Laufen, traf er den Todesser mit einem Reductiofluch, welcher ihn in etliche Stücke zerteilte.

„Lily!" Er sank neben ihr auf die Knie, er konnte sehen das Blut aus einer Wunde im Bauch floss, viel Blut. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und das, obwohl er gar nicht stand.

„Lily," flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Sie rührte sich nicht, sie lag einfach nur da, während Blut ihren Umhang tränkte. James wusste nur eins, Lily musste ins Mungo und zwar schnell. Mit zitternden Händen hob er Lily hoch und apparierte mit ihr ins Krankenhaus.

Die Empfangshexe schlief als James ankam und erschrak furchtbar, als James plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Einen Heiler, sofort," fauchte James, ehe sie irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Ein paar Minuten später war Lily mit einer Gruppe Heiler in einem Raum verschwunden und James stand alleine auf dem Flur. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass man sich um Lily kümmern würde und das Adrenalin, das zuvor durch seine Adern gepumpt worden war, nachließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch er verletzt war, irgendein Zauber hatte seinen Arm gestreift und ein dünnes Blutrinnsal tröpfelte daran hinunter.

Außerdem wurde ihm klar, wie gefährlich es gewesen war, mit Lily zusammen zu apparieren, in einem Moment, in dem er vollkommen unkonzentriert und panisch gewesen war. Dann wurde ihm noch etwas klar, er musste zurück, im Ministerium wurde jeder gebraucht, der kämpfen konnte, gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch Lily nicht alleine lassen, aber hatte sie etwas davon, wenn er hier saß, er konnte ohnehin nichts tun. Mit einem letzten Blick Richtung der Tür, hinter der sie verschwunden war, disapparierte er.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice wirbelte herum, duckte sich um einem Fluch zu entgehen und schoss einen Schockzauber in Richtung eines Todessers. Dieser wich aus und schoss einen Avada Kedavra in ihre Richtung. Sie wich aus, blockte einen Schocker, der aus einer anderen Richtung gekommen war und versuchte erneut den Todesser zu schocken, dieses Mal, klappte es.

Allerdings waren damit ihr Problem alles andere als gelöst, denn von Links kamen zwei weitere Todesser auf sie zu. Sie duckte sich unter den von ihnen geschossenen Flüchen weg und erwiderte das Feuer, wobei sie zumindest einen der Beiden außer Gefecht setzte. Erneut wich sie einem Fluch aus, schleuderte dem Tosesser wiederum einen entgegen, allerdings blockte dieser den Fluch ab, dadurch wiederum verlor er Zeit und Alice konnte mit einem gut gezielten Schockzauber ihren Gegner endlich außer Gefecht setzen.

Sie blickte sich um, scheinbar hatten sich nun doch einige weitere Ministeriumsbeamte entschieden sie im Kampf zu unterstützen, sie erkannte, dass nun nicht mehr die Todesser die absolute Oberhand besaßen, sondern, dass ungefähr gleich viele Kämpfer auf jeder Seite standen. Gut so, dachte sie, wenn sich noch ein paar andere durchringen würden, zu helfen hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance.

In diesem Moment musste Alice feststellen, dass es recht ungünstig war, im Kampf über irgendwelche Dinge zu sinnieren, sie entkam dem für sie bestimmten Todesfluch nur knapp und musste sich dann erst einmal orientieren, damit sie den Todesser ebenfalls angreifen konnte. Dadurch, dass sie allerdings einen nicht gesprochenen Zauber benutzte, verwirrte sie den Todesser und dieser konnte nur mit Mühe ausweichen. Ein zweites Mal zog diese Taktik allerdings nicht, der Todesser hatte damit gerechnet und sie konnte sich keinen erneuten Vorteil verschaffen.

Das Duell zog sich in die Länge, Blocken, Angriff, ausweichen, erneut angreifen, wieder blocken. Alice merkte, dass sie langsam aber sicher unkonzentriert wurde, einige male entkam sie den Flüchen ihres Gegners aufgrund ihrer eigenen Unachtsamkeit nur knapp.

Komm schon, ermahnte sie sich selbst, mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Wieder wich sie einem Fluch nur sehr knapp aus. Der nächste Fluch des Todessers traf sie und sie wurde von samtener Schwärze umfangen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius war erschöpft, Blut tröpfelte aus einer Wunde auf seiner Stirn und er vermutete, dass dies nicht die einzige Verletzung war. Sein Gegner hatte natürlich längst gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr ganz da war. Sirius versuchte wieder einmal seinen Gegner zu schocken, wieder einmal erfolglos.

Der Todesser lachte. Sirius wich einem Fluch aus indem er sich zu Boden warf, das war wohl entgültig zu viel, alles schien vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, das Lachen nahm er nur noch weit entfernt und verzehrt wahr. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, sein ganzer Körper schien weh zu tun. Sein Arm zitterte, während er ihn hob um den immer noch lachenden Todesser anzugreifen. Dann brach das Lachen ab, der Todesser warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann disapparierte er. Verschwommen bekam Sirius mit, dass alle Todesser verschwanden, sie disapparierten einfach, scheinbar war der Angriff abgebrochen worden.

Sirius stöhnte, er ließ sich zu Boden sinken und lehnte gegen die nächstbeste Wand, alles tat ihm weh, er wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen.

„Sirius," er kannte die Stimme und er mochte die Person, zu der die Stimme gehörte, doch er konnte sie im Moment nicht zuordne.

„Sirius, hörst du mich?" Ein Gesicht erschien vor ihm, blau graue Augen und blonde Haare.

„SIRIUS!" Die Frau schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Nicole?" Seine Zunge war so unglaublich schwer, er konnte kaum sprechen.

„Sirius, geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, ja alles okay," nuschelte er.

„Sirius steh auf, du musst ins Mungo," ihre Stimme klang leicht panisch, Sirius fragte sich warum.

„Mir geht's gut," brachte er mühsam hervor.

Nicoles Gesicht verschwamm und wurde wieder schärfer, dann verschwamm es schließlich wieder und Sirius wurde endgültig schwarz vor Augen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sirius wieder erwachte, lag er in einem weißen Bett, das er nach einigen Sekunden dem St.Mungo zuordnen konnte, was, bei Merlins Bart, tat er im Mungo.

„Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt," hörte er eine Stimme.

„Anda?" krächzte Sirius.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte seine Cousine leicht besorgt.

„soweit okay, wieso?"

„Weil du fast verblutet wärst," erklärte Anda.

„Was? Ich hatte doch nur die kleine Wunde an der Stirn."

„Irrtum, du hattest eine ziemlich große Wunde am Bauch, du hattest Glück, dass Nicole dich so schnell gefunden hat."

„Wo ist Nicole?" fragte Sirius.

„Weiß nicht," sagte Anda, doch Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ganz genau wusste wo Nicole war, warum wollte sie es ihm nicht sagen?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und James trat ein. Sirius erkannte, dass James immer noch seinen Festumhang trug der inzwischen gar nicht mehr festlich aussah und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist er inzwischen aufgewacht?" fragte James.

„Ja ist er," Antwortete Sirius bevor Anda etwas sagen konnte.

„Wie geht's dir Pad?" fragte James, ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Gut."

„Freut mich." James war blass er wirkte nervös und besorgt und Sirius wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen, was los war.

„Ich bin nicht ganz dämlich, also sag mir was los ist."

„Wie kommst du..."

„Also," Sirius sah James auffordernd an.

„Es, es ist wegen Lily, die Heiler wissen nicht, ob sie überleben wird."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus streckte sich ausgiebig und richtete sich auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand des Gästezimmers hing, verriet ihm, dass es bereits acht Uhr war. Es wunderte ihn, dass er solange hatte schlafen können, denn von James wusste er, dass diese Kinder die Angewohnheit hatten, jeden im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern spätestens um sieben Uhr zu wecken. Remus stand auf und zog sich an, danach ging er hinunter.

Im Wohnzimmer erfuhr er auch, warum er bislang noch nicht geweckt worden war, dieses Schicksal hatte Jane ereilt, die nur mit einem dünnen Morgenmantel bekleidet auf der Couch saß und den Kleinen (Lucy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville Fred und George) etwas vorlas.

„Morgen Jane," sagte er und lächelte ihr zu.

„Morgen Remus."

„Weiterlesen," fauchte Fred.

Remus grinste, „ich mach Frühstück," erklärte er.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gegen halb zehn hatten Remus und Jane das überaus nervenaufreibende Frühstück hinter sich gebracht. Remus fragte sich, warum in Merlins Namen er Bill, Charlie, Percy und Dora erlaubt hatte nach Hause zu gehen, mit ihrer Hilfe wäre es wahrscheinlich wesentlich einfacher gewesen, das alles über die Bühne zu bringen. Ein Glück nur, dass sich sämtliches Chaos mit ein paar schlenkern des Zauberstabes beseitigen ließen.

„Lucy, was hältst du davon, wenn du hoch gehst und deine Mum und deinen Dad weckst?" fragte Jane, die sich inzwischen angezogen hatten, an Lucy gewandt.

„Ja mach ich," antwortete Lucy und flitzte Richtung Treppe.

„Mummy, Daddy aufwachen!" rief sie, sobald sie die Schlafzimmertür aufgestoßen hatte. Keine Reaktion.

„Mummy, Daddy, Jane sagt ihr sollt aufstehen!" Lucy trat jetzt an das Bett, das vollkommen leer war.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte wieder in die Küche. „Jane, Mummy und Daddy sind nicht da!"

„Was?" Jane starrte Lucy an, „bist du ganz sicher?"

„Jane," Remus trat in diesem Moment in die Küche, er war blass und seine Augen waren auf die Neujahrsausgabe des Tagespropheten geheftet.

„Was ist?"

„Es gab einen Angriff, auf dem Silvesterball," sagte Remus mit nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein," hauchte Jane. Wenn es tatsächlich einen Angriff gegeben hatte und Lily und James nicht hier waren, bedeutete das, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen war, oder noch schlimmer, dass sie tot waren.

Lucy starrte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, sie verstand nicht, warum Jane und Remus auf einmal so besorgt aussahen.

Jane hatte sich auf einen Stuhl sinken lassen, sie sah Remus an, „Lily und James sind nicht hier und von den anderen auch keiner." Falls dies möglich war, wurde Rems noch eine Spur blasser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James fuhr sich müde mit der Hand durchs Haar, er war vollkommen erschöpft und verzweifelt. Einer der Heiler, seinen Namen hatte James inzwischen wieder vergessen, hatte ihm erklärt, was genau Lilys Verletzung war. Sie war durch einen bislang völlig unbekannten Fluch hervorgerufen worden, welcher eine ziemlich große Wunde in ihrem Bauch hinterlassen hatte. Bestandteil des Fluchs war allerdings auch, dass er die Heilung verhinderte und bislang war kein Zauber gefunden worden, der dem entgegen wirkte. Lily war vorläufig in eine Zeitblase eingeschlossen, diese Zeitblase verschaffte den Heilern vierundzwanzig Stunden einen Zauber oder einen Heiltrank zu finden, der Lily helfen konnte. Sollte dies nicht gelingen, würde wahrscheinlich niemand Lily helfen könne. James schauderte alleine bei dieser Vorstellung.

„James?"

„Nicole."

„James du musst nach Hause, du musst dir was anderes anziehen und du musst nach Harry und Lucy sehen.

„Ja, du hast recht. Bleibst du solange hier und passt auf sie auf? Und ich könnte auch Jane fragen, ob sie weiß wie man Lily helfen kann."

„Ja, mach das."

„Frank," James war in das Zimmer getreten, in dem Alice lag. Sie war nicht ernsthaft verletzt, doch sie sollte noch bis zum Mittag bleiben, vorsichtshalber.

„James, wie geht's Lily?" fragte Alice.

„Unverändert. Ich geh schnell nach Hause und komm dann mit Harry und Lucy wieder, soll ich Neville mitbringen?"

„Ja, das wäre nett, danke."

„Kein Problem."

James apparierte direkt in die Küche von Godric's Hollow.

„James," Jane fiel ihm um den Hals bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte,

„Merlin sein dank, dir geht's gut."

„Ja, mir schon."

„Bill hat vorhin mit Charlie Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge geholt, er wusste nichts über den Angriff, nur, dass Molly und Arthur noch nicht da waren."

„Arthur hat einige gequetschte Rippen, nichts ernstes und dieser Heiler wollte Molly nicht gehen lassen, weil er der Meinung war, es könnten Nachwirkungen eines modifizierten Lähmzaubers auftreten, vollkommener Schwachsinn wenn du mich fragst."

„Und Alice und Frank und Nicole und Sirius und Lily?"

„Alice wollen sie vorsichtshalber bis zum Mittag da behalten und Sirius muss bis Morgen früh bleiben, er wäre fast verblutet. Aber Nicole geht es gut und Lily... es, es steht nicht fest, ob sie überlebt."

„NEIN," kam es gleichzeitig von Jane und Remus.

„Sie, sie steckt im Moment in einer Zeitkapsel, sie suchen im Moment nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit, aber sie sagen, es besteht wenig Hoffnung innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden was zu finden, der Fluch ist vollkommen unbekannt."

„Was ist mit Mum, Daddy?" Harry stand hinter James und sah seinen Vater ängstlich an, er verstand zwar nicht genau was mit seiner Mutter los war, aber an James Tonfall, erkannte er, dass es nicht gutes sein konnte.

„Nichts," sagte James und lächelte schwach, „sie schläft nur für eine Weile."

„Und wann wacht sie auf?"

„Ich weis nicht genau," sagte James.

„James, ich werd sofort ins Mungo apparieren, vielleicht kann ich irgendwie helfen," sagte Jane. James nickte nur.

„Daddy, können wir Mum besuchen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, klar und Sirius auch, dem geht's nicht gut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James brachte Neville zu Alice und Frank. Dann gingen er, Remus, Harry und Lucy zuerst einmal zu Sirius. Die beiden Kinder stürmten begeistert auf diesen zu und kletterten zu ihm auf das Bett.

„Sirius, warum liegst du im Krankenhaus?" fragte Harry.

„Weil ich mich verletzt habe, aber mir geht's schon wieder gut, nur die Heiler wollen das nicht glauben."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weiß nicht, du kannst sie ja fragen," schlug Sirius vor.

Sie blieben noch ein wenig, James wollte den Moment, in dem Lucy und Harry erfuhren, dass es Lily wirklich schlecht ging möglichst lang heraus zögern, ihm graute davor, den Beiden zu erklären was los war.

„Daddy, ich will jetzt zu Mummy," verlangte Harry irgendwann.

„Na gut, aber seid leise, sie schläft, glaub ich noch."

Remus erklärte, dass er noch ein wenig bei Sirius bleiben würde. James wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder ob das ganze einfacher werden würde, wenn Remus dabei war, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Remus, der schon immer besonders einfühlsam gewesen war, wieder einmal vollkommen richtig gehandelt.

Die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer quietschte leicht, als James sie öffnete und gemeinsam mit Lucy und Harry eintrat.

Zwei Heiler standen an Lilys Bett, untersuchten sie und machten sich Notizen.

„Was machen die Daddy?" fragte Lucy im Flüsterton. Einer der Heiler hatte die Frage ebenfalls gehört und noch bevor James etwas sagen konnte, beantwortet der Heiler die Frage,

„wir untersuchen deine Mummy, damit sie ganz schnell wieder gesund wird, sie ist nämlich ganz doll krank."

„Stimmt das Daddy?" fragte Lucy.

„Ja, es stimmt," erklärte James.

Verdammt, so hatten die Beiden ganz bestimmt nicht erfahren sollen, wie es um Lily stand. Er warf dem Heiler einen wütenden Blick zu. Dieser schien verstanden zu haben, dass die beiden Kinder eigentlich noch nicht über den Zustand ihrer Mutter aufgeklärt werden sollten, dementsprechend konnte man auch das schlechte Gewissen in seinem Blick ablesen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane hatte inzwischen von ihren Kollegen eine detaillierte Auskunft über Lilys Zustand gegeben und diese trug nicht gerade dazu bei Hoffnung zu schöpfen, es sah schlecht aus, sehr schlecht.

Gemeinsam mit Michael, einem ihrer Kollegen, versuchte sie jetzt, eine Heilungsmöglichkeit auf Zaubertrankbasis zu finden, was sich als ausgesprochen kompliziert herausstellte, vor allem, weil sie nur an Hand von etwas Blut, das abgefangen worden war, versuchen konnten, das Gift zu identifizieren. Verdammt, warum erfanden die Todesser Flüche, die ihre Opfer mit einem unbekannten Gift infizierten, das war doch vollkommen bescheuert, sie könnten schließlich auch einen einfachen Avada Kedavra nehmen, was bezweckten sie damit?

Solche Gedanken schwirrten durch Nicoles Kopf, während sie versuchte, das Gift vom Blut zu trennen, damit sie überhaupt eine Chance hatte, das Gegenmittel herauszufinden, irgendetwas musste es schließlich geben, zumindest hoffte Jane das.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Daddy, wo warst du solange?" fragte Harry.

„Ich hab mit Jane gesprochen," erklärte James.

Es war inzwischen Nachmittag, Lucy und Harry hatten die meiste Zeit in Sirius Zimmer verbracht, während James entweder neben Lily gesessen hatte oder mit den Heilern geredet hatte. Diese Warterei machte ihn krank, er hasste es, nichts tun zu können, während Lily in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Warum war er nicht da gewesen um sie zu beschützen, hatte er das nicht versprochen, immer auf sie aufzupassen, immer für sie da zu sein in guten wie in schlechten Tagen. Verdammt er hasste Hilflosigkeit.

„Und?" fragte Sirius.

„Unverändert," gab James zurück.

„Wann wird Mum denn jetzt wieder gesund Dad?" fragt Lucy. Sie war neben ihren Vater getreten und klammerte ihre kleinen Hände um die seine. Der ängstliche Ausdruck in den großen grünen Augen, die denen Lilys so sehr glichen, brach James fast das Herz. James atmete tief durch bevor er die Kraft hatte zu antworten,

„ich weiß es nicht Lucy, ich weiß nicht ob sie wieder gesund wird."

„Was heißt das Daddy?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es einfach nicht," wiederholte James, seine Stimme zitterte und drohte zu brechen.

„Daddy du weinst ja," stellte Lucy fest. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste James feststellen, dass sie recht hatte. Einige Tränen hatten sich den Weg über seine Wangen gebahnt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Mit einer Hand wischte er die Tränen weg, verdammt und das ausgerechnet, wenn Remus und Sirius dabei waren.

„Schon okay, James," hörte er Sirius sagen, seine Stimme klang rau, als ob auch er sich nur schwer beherrschen könnte,

„du bist nicht allein, ich hoffe das weißt du." James nickte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals ein so düsteres Neujahr erlebt zu haben. Inzwischen war das Atrium von Toten und Verletzten geleert worden und in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückgehext worden, doch auch jetzt, Stunden nach dem schrecklichen Überfall um Mitternacht, erfasste Amelia ein Schaudern.

Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu Fudge und zwar mit der Absicht, diesem ihre Meinung mitzuteilen und zwar schonungslos. Verdammt, sie hatte diesem Idioten mehrmals gesagt, er solle sich um vernünftige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für den Ball kümmern, sie hatte angeboten, dass die Zentrale sich um alles kümmern würde und er, was hatte dieser aufgeblasene Schwachkopf von einem Politiker getan? Garnichts.

Bislang hatte Amelia nicht besonders viel von der Phönixorder gehalten (sie wusste zwar, dass es den Orden gab, wie auch nicht, wenn die Hälfte ihrer Mitarbeiter darin tätig war) , sie hielt nicht viel von Wiederstand, der nicht mit den Ministeriumsleuten koordiniert war, doch langsam aber sicher, gelangte sie zu der Feststellung, dass solche Organisationen, die nicht von Fudges Entscheidungen abhängig waren, wesentlich mehr erreichen konnten als das Ministerium. Mit einem der Fahrstühle gelangte Amelia in die Führungsetage, hier saßen die ganz Großen, Fudge, seine Sekretäre, Manager und sonstige engere Mitarbeiter.

„Madame Bones, kann ich ihnen Helfen?" fragte Fudges Sekretärin, als sie unmittelbar vor seinem Büro war.

„Ich möchte mit dem Minister reden," erklärte Amelia. Der eisige Blick in ihren Augen, sorgte dafür, dass die Sekretärin nicht weiter nachfragte und sie einfach durchlies. Amelia klopfte, wartete allerdings nicht auf ein „herein" ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

„Aha Amelia, Ihnen geht es gut, wie ich sehe, das freut mich."

„Ja mir geht es gut und Ihnen sicherlich auch Herr Minister," ihre Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, den Fudge allerdings nicht hörte oder wohl eher nicht hören wollte.

„Oh ja, mir geht es ausgezeichnet, gewiss, die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht haben mich zweifelsohne schockiert."

„Kaum zu glauben," fauchte Amelia, die in diesem Moment an keinerlei Höfflichkeit dachte und diesen aufgeblasenen Idioten am liebsten einmal geschüttelt hätte, allerdings beherrschte sie sich und schleuderte ihm stattdessen entgegen,

„dass es ihnen gut geht ist ja wunderbar, aber wissen sie, wie es den Kinder geht, die heute Nacht ihre Eltern oder zumindest einen Teil davon verloren haben oder den übrig gebliebenen Ehepartnern, oder den Verletzten, denen man im Mungo gerade versucht zu helfen. Wissen sie wie es denen geht, die im Mungo sitzen und um das Leben ihrer Familie bangen, weil nicht sicher ist ob sie die schrecklichen Verletzungen überleben können!" Amelia war immer lauter geworden und schrie am Ende fast.

Fudge schien währenddessen in seinem Sitz zusammen zu schrumpfen. „Ich, ich weiß nicht... ich meine diese Leute tun mir Leid...aber ich," stammelte Fudge.

„Sie tun Ihnen Leid, soll ich Ihnen was sagen, Ihr Mitleid hilft im Moment auch niemandem. Wissen sie, was diesen Leuten geholfen hätte, wenn Sie sich um vernünftige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gekümmert hätten."

„Ja sicherlich...ich meine, Sie haben recht Amelia aber ich, ich kann mich auch nicht um alles kümmern."

„Sie hätten in der Zentrale nur bescheid sagen müssen, dass wir uns um die Sicherheit kümmern sollen, wir hätten schon dafür gesorgt, dass es vernünftige Appariersperren und dergleichen gibt," fauchte Amelia.

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass es auf der nächsten Silvesterfeier ausreichend für die Sicherheit der Gäste gesorgt wird."

„Nun zumindest haben Sie ausreichend für ihre eigene Sicherheit gesorgt," fauchte Amelia, „noch einen schönen Tag."

Sie verließ Fudges Büro. Nun, zumindest fühlte sie sich jetzt besser. Sie ging zurück ins Atrium mit der Absicht, nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren und dann Albus Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten. Es war an der Zeit, ihre eigenen Prinzipien zu überdenken und Schritt eins war, mit Dumbledore über seinen Orden zu sprechen, sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Albus sich durchaus über ein weiteres Mitglied freuen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Neujahrstag in London war sehr entspannend gewesen für Helene und Nicolas. Gemeinsam mit ihrer fünfjährigen Tochter hatten sie Helenes Eltern besucht. Zwar waren die Erwachsenen ein bisschen wehmütig gewesen, was daran lag, dass Nicolas Eltern, die bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, nicht dabei gewesen sind, aber dennoch, war es im großen und ganzen ein sehr vergnüglicher Nachmittag gewesen.

Jetzt saßen Helene und Nicolas gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher und genossen die Ruhe und den Frieden. Nicolas flüsterte seiner Frau etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich bin auch glücklich," flüsterte Helen zurück. Nicolas Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch und strich zärtlich darüber.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig glauben und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich dieses mal ein bisschen Verstärkung kriege, sonst gehe ich noch ein in diesem Weiberhaushalt."

Helen lachte, „als ob Hermine sich immer auf meine Seite stellen würde, meistens unterstützt sie dich doch."

„Stimmt, unsere Tochter ist eben ein kluges Kind."

„Ja das ist sie." „Ich seh nach ob sie wirklich schon schläft," erklärte Nicolas und machte sich auf den Weg um nach seiner kleinen Tochter zu sehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, hier ist dann also Kapitel 13. Und ich hab immer noch nicht aufgeklärt, was jetzt endgültig mit Lily ist, so ein Mist. Tja, das lässt sich dann wohl nicht ändern. Aber nächstes mal erfahren wir das ganz bestimmt, vielleicht.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, ich war echt Überrascht, sechs Reviews, ich glaub ich sollte öfter Cliffs einbauen, das hilft ungemein.

Bye

Sanny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zu Kapitel 14 kann ich noch nicht so schrecklich viel sagen, aber ich denke, es wird recht dramatisch.


	15. Erste Begegnung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 14**

Erste Begegnung 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jane blickte auf ihre Uhr, es war mitten in der Nacht und sie arbeitete noch immer so schnell sie konnte. Ihr blieben noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit, dann war es drei Uhr und die Zeitkapsel, in der Lily sich zurzeit befand, würde sich auflösen und sich innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht erneuern lassen, was höchstwahrscheinlich Lilys Tod bedeuten würde.

Jane hoffte inständig, dass das Heilmittel, welches sie und Michael gerade entwickelten wirken würde, wenn nicht, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. anderthalb Stunden, eigentlich eine viel zu kurze Zeit. Aber war die Zeit nicht immer zu kurz? Waren vierundzwanzig Jahre nicht viel zu kurz, Lily war erst vierundzwanzig und Jane war sich sicher, dass sie eigentlich vorhatte noch ein wenig älter zu werden, aber was wenn sie starb? Jane dachte an die Schüler, die bei dem Hogsmeade Angriff ermordet worden waren, so jung, höchstens siebzehn Jahre alt, waren siebzehn Jahre nicht viel zu kurz?

„Jane!" Michaels Stimme holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart,

„Jane konzentrier dich, wenn du müde bist, dann leg dich ein bisschen hin, aber verpfusch hier in Merlins Namen nicht den Trank, das könnte Mrs. Potter das Leben kosten."

Jane nickte, holte tief Luft und arbeitete dann mit voller Konzentration weiter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James saß auf einem Stuhl in Lilys Zimmer. Lucy war in seinem Arm eingeschlafen und Harry, der auf dem Stuhl neben ihm saß, hatte den Kopf gegen ihn gelehnt und schlief tief und fest.

James beobachtete Lily, sie sah aus, als würde sie nur schlafen, vollkommen friedlich und ungestört, einige Strähnen ihres roten Haares fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Es sah so _normal_ aus, einfach als würde sie ein wenig schlafen und jeder der die Realität nicht kannte hätte dies vermutlich auch angenommen und sich nicht Gedanken über irgendwelche Verletzungen gemacht.

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, es war falsch, dass Lily so da lag, falsch, dass der Silvesterball angegriffen worden war, falsch, dass in der Neujahrsnacht so viele Manschen gestorben waren, alles so verdammt falsch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane atmete tief durch, sie hatte soeben die letzte Zutat in den Trank gegeben und war jetzt endgültig fertig, entweder der Trank wirkte und Lily würde geheilt werden oder aber er wirkte nicht und Lily würde sterben und genau davor hatte Jane angst. Wenn der Trank nicht wirkte, dann war es ihre Schuld, dann trug sie die Schuld am Tod ihrer besten Freundin.

Jane holte tief Luft und stand dann auf, es war Zeit, der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.

James schlief halb auf seinem Stuhl, als Jane mit der Phiole, die den Trank enthielt eintrat. Er hielt mit einem Arm Lucy fest, den anderen hatte er um Harry gelegt, der auf dem nebenstehenden Stuhl lag und seinen Kopf gegen James gelehnt hatte.

„James," flüsterte sie, der Angesprochene zuckte sofort hoch.

„Ist es soweit?" fragte er. Jane nickte nur. James stand auf, achtete allerdings darauf, dass die beiden Kleinen weiterschliefen. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Lily. Sie sah immer noch aus als würde sie schlafen. James blickte auf seine Uhr, in zwei, drei Minuten würde die Zeitkapsel zerplatzen und dann würde sich alles entscheiden.

Sowohl Jane als auch James starrten Lily an, dann flackerte es um sie herum kurz blau auf.

„Okay," murmelte Jane und trat direkt an das Bett. Sie hob ganz leicht Lilys Kopf an und begann ihr den Trank einzuflößen. Ganz langsam, so dass Lily schlucken konnte.

James schob das Shirt, welches man ihr angezogen hatte hoch, die Wunde sah noch immer genauso aus wie zuvor und Blut sickerte langsam daraus hervor. James wand sich ab er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und stellte fest, dass es tränenfeucht war, das war es also, dachte er, aus vorbei.

„James!"

„Was?" fauchte er, er konnte nicht mehr, das war alles zu viel.

„James, es heilt!" Janes Stimme klang ein wenig schrill, „es heilt."

„Sicher?"

James wandte sich um, konnte es nicht so richtig glauben. Doch dann sah er es selbst, langsam, aber stetig begann die Wunde zuzuwachsen. Und endlich, endlich fiel die endlose Anspannung des Tages, die Angst Lily zu verlieren, dies alles viel von ihm ab und James lachte und weinte zugleich. Auch über Janes Wangen rannen Tränen und die Beiden konnten nichts tun, als sich einfach nur zu umarmen, vor lauter Erleichterung.

„Daddy, was ist los?" erklang eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Harry," James drehte sich zu seinem Sohn, der sehr zerknautscht aussah.

„Warum weinst du Daddy? Ist was schlimmes passiert?"

„Nein, alles ist gut, alles ist gut," flüsterte James und schloss Harry ganz fest in die Arme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Woche später durfte Lily wieder nach Hause, James hatte eine Art Willkommensparty organisiert und so wurde Lily von Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jane, Nicole, Frank, Alice, Anda, Ted, Molly, Arthur und einem Haufen Kinder erwartet.

Sie war ziemlich überrascht, aber auch erfreut, es rührte sie, dass sich alle so viele Sorgen um sie gemacht hatten.

Der Tag wurde für alle sehr amüsant, die Erwachsenen redeten, die Kinder stellten (wie immer) Unsinn an. Und alle genossen einfach nur abschalten zu können.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen Granger hatte sich bei ihrem Mann eingehakt und schlenderte mit ihm, ihren Eltern und ihrer kleinen Tochter durch London. Hermine quengelte die ganze Zeit, sie hatte einen Stand mit Zuckerwatte gesehen und wollte jetzt unbedingt welche haben.

„Bitte Mum, ich putz auch heute Abend fünf Minuten Zähne und nicht nur drei," sie hatte die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und sah ihre Eltern bettelnd an.

„Hermine, Zuckerwatte besteht ausschließlich aus Zucker und bis heute Abend haben sich alle Bakterien in deine Zähne gefressen," erklärte Nicolas.

„Daddy, bitte."

Helens Vater, Thomas lächelte, er schien das ganze recht amüsant zu finden, ebenso wie ihre Mutter Elena.

Diese winkte jetzt Hermine zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, daraufhin strahlte Hermine

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?" fragte Helene.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie von uns nachher Zuckerwatte bekommt, wenn ihr eure mysteriösen Einkäufe macht."

Empört blickte Helen ihre Mutter an, die nur lachte.

„Ach komm, Hermine kann ruhig mal was Süßes essen, ihre Zähne sind perfekt und ein bisschen Zuckerwatte wird daran nichts ändern."

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Manchmal übertreibst du ein wenig, Helen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James kritzelte leicht gelangweilt auf seinem Pergament rum, ihm war todlangweilig. Eigentlich sollte er an einem Bericht schreiben, aber irgendwie kriegte er das nicht so richtig hin. Sein Blick schweifte zu Lily, die eifrig auf ihr Pergament kritzelte.

Insgesamt hatte sie die Sache an Silvester gut überstanden, inzwischen war der zweiundzwanzigste Januar. James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, noch vier Tage, bis zu seinem fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, verdammt er wurde wirklich alt, fünfundzwanzig, gute Güte.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich arbeiten, James?" ertöne hinter ihm Amelias Stimme.

„Ja klar, ich mach schon," murmelte James.

„Das will ich hoffen."

James blickte ihr nach, er war zugegebenermaßen überrascht gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Amelia dem Phönixorden beigetreten war, sie hatte sich bislang immer gegen ministeriumsfremde Organisationen gesträubt, doch wie hatte sie gesagt, „Außergewöhnliche Situationen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen, und in diesem Fall ist ein außergewöhnlich inkompetenter Zaubereiminister Grund genug."

Er seufzte leise, er sollte vielleicht tatsächlich mit seinem Bericht zur Festnahme von Fabiola MacKenzie beginnen.

James sollte allerdings an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu seinem Bericht kommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Also, wir brauchen ungefähr eine bis anderthalb Stunden, wir treffen uns also in spätestens zwei Stunden bei dem neuen Italiener," erklärte Nicolas.

„Okay, wir gehen solange mit Hermi,"

„Grandpa, nenn mich nicht Hermi," beschwerte sich die Fünfjährige.

„wir gehen also solange mit unserer Kleinen,"

„Grandpa!"

„Wir gehen jedenfalls in den Zoo," beendete Thomas endlich seinen Satz.

„Und ich krieg die größte Zuckerwatte der Welt!"

„Natürlich!" bestätigten ihre Großeltern.

Hermine Granger sollte nie wieder einen Zoobesuch mit ihren Eltern oder Großeltern machen, denn in diesem Moment erklang aus einer angrenzenden Straße Geschrei. Dies an sich war nichts Seltsames, es konnte durchaus vorkommen, dass in London jemand schrie, doch solche grauenerfüllten, panischen Schreie kamen selbst in den abgelegensten Orten Londons nur selten vor und sie befanden sich zur Zeit mitten in der Stadt.

„Was ist da los?" fragte Helen.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Elena, die leicht besorgt dreinblickte.

Wenige Sekunden später stürmten die ersten schwarzgekleideten Gestalten auf die Straße, als sie näher kamen, konnte Helene erkennen, dass sie Holzstäbe in den Händen hielten und Lichtblitze um sich schleuderten.

„Verschwinden wir," sagte Nicolas, „schnell."

Er hob Hermine hoch und begann zu rennen, dicht gefolgt von Helen und ihren Eltern.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht genau," brachte Nicolas schwer atmend

„Und warum rennen wir dann weg?"

Darauf konnte Nicolas nun beim besten Willen keine vernünftige Antwort geben, er wusste nur, dass etwas in ihm, ihn dazu antrieb sich und seine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen und das möglichst schnell.

Doch sie waren nicht schnell genug, einige der schwarz Gekleideten standen plötzlich vor ihnen, Nicolas hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie hergekommen waren, dafür war er sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Hier wird doch keiner weglaufen wollen, oder?" fragte einer der Maskierten mit kalter Stimme.

Nicolas antwortete nicht, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, was sie alle aus dieser beschissenen Situation herausbringen würde.

„Was wollen sie überhaupt?" fragte er.

„Genau genommen wollen wir alle Leute hier umbringen," sagte eine dieser Personen.

Nicolas starrte die Leute an, sie mussten vollkommen wahnsinnig sein, soviel stand fest. Einer der Maskierten hob nun einen seltsamen Holzstab, murmelte etwas und ein grüner Lichtstrahl raste auf Thomas zu, der Lichtstrahl traf ihn in die Brust und Thomas fiel zu Boden.

„Dad," schrie Helen.

„Er ist tot," sagte einer der Maskierten.

Hermine hatte angefangen zu schluchzen und Elena starrte völlig entsetzt auf ihren Mann. Nicolas trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass er direkt neben Helen stand.

„Nimm Hermine," zischte er und gab seine Tochter an seine Frau. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und nahm ihm Hermine ab. Die Maskierten beobachteten sie, taten jedoch nichts. Dann stürzte Nicolas vor und warf sich auf den nächst besten, der maskierten Menschen.

„Lauft!" brüllte er noch. Helene starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, dann packte sie den Arm ihrer Mutter und lief los.

Nicolas schlug einige Sekunden lang wie von Sinnen auf einen der Maskierten ein, dann sah er einen der grünen Lichtblitze auf sich zurasen. Als dieser ihn traf, hatte er das Gefühl von dem Licht eingeschlossen zu werden. Er konnte Helen sehen, die sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte und seinen Namen schrie. Dann wurde er in ewige Schwärze eingehüllt.

Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihr Dad stürzte, er war von einem dieser Lichter getroffen worden, wie schon ihr Grandpa. Sie schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Ihre Mum rannte schnell und neben ihnen her rannte ihre Grandma, Hermine verstand nicht genau, was vor sich ging, aber sie hatte Angst, große Angst.

Ihre Mum stolperte und fiel hin, dabei ließ sie Hermine los, sie rutschte über den Boden und scheuerte sich dabei das Knie auf. Hinter ihrer Mum und ihrer Grandma, waren jetzt noch mehr schwarze Gestalten. Auch ihre Mum hatte sie gesehen.

„Renn weg," schrie sie und Hermine tat was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, sie rannte und versteckte sich hinter einem Auto.

Dort kauerte sie und wartete, wartete bis es ruhig wurde. Dann ging sie zurück. Ihre Mum lag auf dem Boden, einige Meter weg ihre Grandma. Keiner von Beiden bewegte sich. Hermine lief zu ihrer Mum. Diese lag auf dem Boden, blickte Richtung Himmel und bewegte sich nicht.

„Mum!" Ihre Mum reagierte nicht. „Mummy du musst aufstehen, bitte!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius ging durch die Londoner Straßen. Die Todesser hatten ihren Job erledigt. Überall lagen Tote und Verletzte. Es waren an die fünfzig gewesen und die Auroren hatten dementsprechend Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sie zurückzudrängen, letzten Endes war es ihnen auch gelungen. Jetzt suchten sie nach Überlebenden. Doch hier war niemand, es war unnatürlich Still und ein leichtes Schaudern ergriff von Sirius besitz. Einen Moment lang stand er nur so da, dann straffte er sich und ging weiter.

Ein leises Geräusch drang an Sirius Ohren, ein Wimmern, ganz leise nur. Er sah sich um, wo kam dieses Geräusch her? Und dann erblickte er sie, ein kleines Mädchen, mit braunen Haaren. Es kauerte über dem Körper einer Frau und weinte. Sirius ging langsam zu der Kleinen herüber. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben sie.

„Hey," sagte er. Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken um und starrte ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Geh weg," sagte sie dann.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen," versuchte Sirius das Mädchen zu beschwichtigen, das ihn ängstlich, aber mit einer Spur Trotz ansah.

„Du bist einer von den Leuten mit den komischen Sachen, du willst mir bestimmt nicht helfen."

„Ich will dir wirklich nichts tun," sagte Sirius, „ist das da deine Mum?" Die Kleine nickte nur.

Sirius nahm die Hand der Frau und tastete nach ihrem Puls, das was er befürchtet hatte, bestätigte sich, die Frau war tot.

„Ist dein Dad auch hier?"

„Einer von diesen grünen Lichtern hat ihn getroffen," schluchzte die Kleine, „und meinen Grandpa auch und meine Grandma sagt auch nichts."

Nun weinte das Mädchen richtig. Sirius, dem nichts besseres einfiel, nahm sie einfach in den Arm und sie ließ es geschehen.

„Weißt du, was mit ihnen los ist?" fragte sie.

„Sie schlafen alle, aber das ist ein Schlaf aus dem man nicht mehr aufwacht." Verdammt, wie erklärte man einem kleinen Kind, das seine ganze Familie Tod war?

„Und was ist mit mir?" fragte sie.

„Du kommst mit mir," erklärte Sirius. Er hob die Kleine hoch.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Sirius nach ein paar Minuten. „Hermine Jane Granger. Und du?"

„Sirius Black," antwortete er.

Sirius trug Hermine in die Richtung, wo er sich mit seinen Kollegen treffen würde. Er ahnte nicht, dass das verängstigte Kind auf seinem Arm, eine der besten Hexen war, die Hogwarts jemals betreten sollten und er ahnte auch nicht, dass sie in die Geschichte eingehen würde, dass sie eines Tages so berühmt sein sollte, dass man sie im selben Atemzug mit Zauberern wie Merlin oder den Gründern nennen würde.

Doch als er in die braunen Kinderaugen blickte, schloss er Hermine fest in sein Herz und das ohne zu ahnen, dass sie von nun an zu ihm gehören würde, als wäre sie seine eigene Tochter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, das war dann Kapitel 14. Tut mir leid, dass es so kurz geworden ist, aber ich hab einfach nicht mehr geschafft diese Woche, ich hatte furchtbar viel Stress in der Schule. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat, schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung.

Bye

Sanny


	16. Neue Familienmitglieder

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 15**

**Neue Familienmitglieder**

Sirius blickte auf das kleine Mädchen. Sie waren in der Zentrale, alle überlebenden Muggel waren inzwischen versorgt worden, ihre Gedächtnisse waren verändert worden. Bis auf Hermine, sie wusste noch recht genau, was passiert war, allerdings schlief sie im Moment, was ganz gut so war. Allerdings gab es ein Problem, bei dem Angriff in London, war anscheinend Hermines komplette Familie umgekommen. Es gab keine anderen Großeltern oder Tanten und Onkel, die Hermine hätten aufnehmen können. Es gab natürlich die Möglichkeit, ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern und sie in ein Weisenhaus zu stecken, doch in Sirius sträubte sich alles gegen diese Möglichkeit. Am liebsten hätte er sie mitgenommen, nach Godric's Hollow, aber so wie er das Ministerium kannte, würden die ihm niemals gestatten, eine Muggel zu adoptieren.

„Sirius!"

„Alastor, was ist?" Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Der Minister verlangt, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunde verschwindet, er will keine Muggel, die hinterher möglicherweise dafür Sorgen, dass herauskommt, dass es uns gibt."

Sirius schnaubte unwillig, bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, erklang hinter ihm ein markerschütterndes Kreischen. Sirius drehte sich um, Hermine war aufgewacht und starrte jetzt entsetzt auf Alastor, dann ging alles sehr schnell Alastor trat noch einen Schritt näher dann gab es ein sehr hässliches knacken und Alastors Holzbein brach in zwei Stücke. Alastor konnte sich nur mit Mühe halten, fluchte und reparierte das Bein mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs.

Sirius beugte sich währenddessen zu Hermine. „Was war denn los?" fragte er.

„Der Mann sieht so komisch aus," erklärte sie und starrte entsetzt auf Alastor.

„Keine Angst, er tut dir nichts, er ist mein Chef, weißt du." Hermine nickte, dann sagte sie,

„Ich wollte nicht, dass das Bein von deinem Chef zerbricht, aber wenn ich mich erschrecke passiert so was manchmal."

„Was passiert?" fragte Sirius.

„Ganz komische Sachen, einmal hat meine Mum blaue Haare gekriegt, als ich sauer auf sie war."

„Das ist ja fantastisch," rief Sirius.

„Mum war ziemlich böse."

„Alastor, du kannst zu Fudge gehen und ihm sagen, dass kein einziger Muggel mehr hier ist."

„Du denkst sie ist eine Hexe?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus."

Hermine blickte verwirrt zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her.

„Wer ist eine Hexe?"

„Du," antwortete Sirius.

„Aber es gibt keine Hexen, nur in Märchen," sagte Hermine.

„Es gibt Hexen und Zauberer, das weiß nur keiner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend saß Sirius gemeinsam mit Hermine in der Wohnung unter dem Dach, in der er seit letztem Jahr wohnte. Lily und James waren sofort einverstanden gewesen, dass das kleine Mädchen mit nach Godric's Hollow zog. Hermine hatte noch geweint, weil sie zu ihrer Mutter wollte. Irgendwann hatte sie wohl auch begriffen, dass es sich bei dem langen Schlaf, von dem Sirius gesprochen hatte, um nichts anderes handelte, als den Tod, mit dem sie in ihrem jungen Leben nun schon zum zweiten Mal konfrontiert wurde. Sirius hatte ihr inzwischen alles erzählt, was sie über die magische Welt wissen musste. Sie verstand recht schnell. Irgendwann wollte sie schlafen und Sirius erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch.

Unten im Wohnzimmer saßen zur gleichen Zeit James und Lily zusammen mit Harry und Lucy und versuchten ihren Kindern zu erklären, warum jetzt ein Mädchen, das ein wenig älter war als Harry bei Sirius wohnte. Weder Harry noch Lucy waren besonders begeistert davon.

Lily vermutete, dass die Beiden Angst hatten, dass ihr heiß geliebter Sirius nicht mehr genug Zeit für sie haben würde.

Harry hatte nur gesagt, dass ja wohl schon genug zickige Mädchen hier wohnen würden und sie nicht noch eins brauchten. Lily hatte sich schwer zusammenreißen müssen, nicht zu lachen. Obwohl das alles nun wirklich nicht zum Lachen war, immerhin hatte Hermine an einem Tag ihre komplette Familie verloren. Jetzt wohnte sie in einem Haus, zusammen mit fünf wildfremden Menschen, hatte gerade erfahren, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gab und sie selbst eine war und schließlich waren da noch zwei verrückte Kinder und so wie Lily Harry und Lucy kannte würden sie der Ärmsten keine ruhige Minute lassen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie richtig Lily mit ihrer Vermutung lag, zeigte sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, Lily fragte sich hinterher, warum sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, wenn die Kinder sich beim Frühstück zum ersten mal begegneten, das Lucy und Harry Essen als Spielzeug erachteten, war schließlich allgemein bekannt.

Hermine war sehr still, als Sirius am nächsten morgen mit ihr hinunter kam, ihre Augen waren ein wenig gerötet und Lily vermutete, dass sie geweint hatte, was Lily nicht erstaunte, welches Kind oder welcher andere Mensch weinte nicht, wenn er seine komplette Familie verlor. Jedenfalls setzte sie sich still neben Sirius und sagte nichts, schließlich ergriff James das Wort.

„Also, Harry, Lucy, das ist Hermine. Hermine, das sind Harry und Lucy."

„Hallo," sagte Hermine leise.

Harry und Lucy sagten nichts. Das Frühstück verlief zuerst recht schweigsam, Sirius versuchte zwar immer wieder mit Hermine zu reden, doch diese war nicht sehr Gesprächig. Harry und Lucy warfen böse Blicke auf Sirius und Hermine und Lily und James tauschten missgelaunte Blicke.

Die Katastrophe nahm ihren Lauf, als Hermine Sirius leise fragte ob sie die Erdbeermarmelade haben könne. Harry, der dies mitbekam, schnappte sich das Marmeladenglas und versuchte es aufzuschrauben.

„Harry, was willst du mit der Marmelade?" fragte Lily.

„Essen."

„Du hast schon Schinken auf deinem Brötchen."

„Mit Marmelade schmeckt es noch besser," erklärte Harry ganz selbstverständlich. Er drehte das Glas um und kippte die ganze Marmelade auf sein Brötchen.

„O mist, leer."

„Harry, dir ist klar, das du jetzt das ganze Brötchen essen musst." Harry nickte und biss hinein. Lily war währenddessen aufgestanden und holte ein neues Glas Marmelade aus dem Schrank, das sie Hermine gab.

„Danke," sagte diese.

„Kein Problem."

Lucy beobachtete inzwischen ihren Bruder, der ein sehr angewidertes Gesicht machte, scheinbar schmeckten Marmelade und Schinken nicht so gut wie er gedacht hatte. Eins musste man Harry allerdings lassen, er aß sein ganzes Brötchen tapfer auf, während Lucy sich halb tot lachte. Gleichzeitig war sie auch damit beschäftigt, immer wenn die Erwachsenen irgendwie abgelenkt waren, Stücke ihres Brötchens auf Hermine zu werfen. Diese traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, doch in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, sie fühlte sich nicht willkommen und hatte angst, dass sie wieder gehen müsste.

Als Hermine nach dem Frühstück wieder mit Sirius in dessen Wohnung war, begann sie zu weinen und Sirius nahm sich vor ein ernstes Wort mit Harry und Lucy zu reden, manchmal waren die Beiden einfach unmöglich.

„Sie wollen gar nicht, dass ich hier bin," schluchzte Hermine.

„Das ist nur am Anfang, die Beiden begrüßen jeden neuen auf diese Weise, als das erste mal Percy, der ältere Bruder von ihrem besten Freund Ron da war, haben sie ihn in Wolle eingewickelt und in Harrys Zimmer versteckt, der arme wusste gar nicht, was er machen sollte." Hermine musste kichern.

„Lily war hinterher sehr wütend, Harry und Lucy haben sich zwei Tage nicht getraut auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit anzustellen.

Hermine sah Sirius an, „kann ich bei dir bleiben?" fragte sie. Sirius nickte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiter unten im Haus, wurden gerade Harry und Lucy zusammengestutzt, weil sie sich beim Frühstück so unmöglich verhalten hatten.

„Ihr Beide, seid die unverschämtesten Kinder, denen ich in meinem ganzen Leben begegnet bin. Hermine ist gestern hier eingezogen und kennt niemanden und ihr Beide habt nichts besseres zu tun, als sie mit Brötchen zu bewerfen oder ihr die Marmelade wegzunehmen,"

fauchte Lily und starrte Harry und Lucy dabei zu Boden. Beide hatten schuldbewusst die Köpfe gesenkt, obwohl Lily sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es sich dabei nur um Show handelte oder es den Beiden wirklich leid tat.

„Ihr werdet jetzt hochgehen und euch bei Hermine für euer unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen und ich werde Sirius fragen, ob ihr das wirklich vernünftig gemacht habt."

Beide nickten.

„Schön, Dad und ich müssen jetzt zur Arbeit, Sirius passt auf euch auf, ich warne euch, wenn ihr irgendwas anstellt, kriegt ihr richtig Ärger."

Erneut nickten Beide.

„Tschüss ihr zwei," sagte Lily, gab Beiden einen Kuss und disapparierte dann gemeinsam mit James.

Harry und Lucy sahen einander an dann trotteten sie nach oben, um sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In der Zentrale herrschte wie immer reges Treiben, es wurde an Einsatzplänen gearbeitet, Berichte wurden geschrieben oder man beratschlagte sich mit seinen Kollegen. James und Lily begrüßten einige ihrer Kollegen und gingen zu ihrer Bürozelle. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, irgendetwas zu machen, als Amelias Stimme erklang.

„Wir treffen uns in Konferenzraum eins, sofort, alle!"

James sah Lily an. „Was glaubst du was los ist?" fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie gingen wie alle anderen auch in den Konferenzraum.

„Wisst ihr was los ist?" fragte Frank.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, die, die heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen haben, dürften es ja schon wissen, heute morgen wurde Bartemius Crouch sr. in seinem Haus gefunden, ganz klar ermordet. Seine Frau sagt, sie habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist, aber das ist nicht der Punkt, der Punkt ist, dass die Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung keinen Chef mehr hat. Dies wiederum hat den Minister dazu bewogen mir diesen Posten anzubieten. Ihr alle wisst, wie sehr ich an den Auroren hänge, aber das ist eine Chance für mich, mehr Mitspracherecht zu haben und solche Sachen wie zum Beispiel Silvester zu verhindern. Also, von nun an wird Alastor allein für euch zuständig sein. Es war mir in jedem Fall eine Ehre, mit euch allen zusammenzuarbeiten."

In der Zentrale brach Applaus los, nach dieser kleinen Rede. Alle hatten Amelia und ihre Entscheidungen geschätzt und es gab keinen, der nicht ein wenig traurig war, bei dem Gedanken, dass Amelia nun nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte, sondern jetzt die nächst höhere Stufe erklommen hatte, gleichzeitig verstanden sie aber ihre Beweggründe und waren froh, dass die Leitung der Strafverfolgung, jetzt von einer so kompetenten Person geleitet wurde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole lief mit raschen Schritten den dunklen Gang in Richtung der Gerichtsräume entlang. Heute ging es um die Verurteilung von Fabiola MacKenzie und verurteilt werden würde diese Frau zweifellos. Allein schon, dass ihr zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen worden war, dass sie zu den Todessern gehörte und die Tatsache, dass sie mehrfach gemordet hatte, sollten reichen, damit sie einige Jahre Askaban bekam, zehn mindestens, schade, dass ihr nicht der Gebrauch der unverzeihlichen Flüche nachgewiesen werden konnte, das würde lebenslänglich geben, aber vielleicht würde es das trotzdem, immerhin waren mindestens zwei der Morde Aurorenmorde gewesen und auf die gab es noch immer eine höhere Strafe, als auf den Mord an Zivilpersonen.

Nicole hatte inzwischen den Gerichtsraum erreicht und öffnete die Tür. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr, verreit ihr, dass sie noch eine gute Viertelstunde Zeit hatte, bis die Verhandlung beginnen würde. Diese Zeit nutzte sie, um noch einmal ihre Unterlagen durchzusehen. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wer die Verhandlung leiten würde. Bislang war das immer Barty Crouchs Aufgabe gewesen, doch wenn dieser tot war, wer würde nun die Leitung der Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung übernehmen, zu der sie auch selber gehörte.

Ihre Frage wurde nicht viel später beantwortet, als sich die großen Türen erneut öffneten und Amelia Bones eintrat. Wie immer, machte sie einen entschlossenen Eindruck und Nicole hatte keine Zweifel, dass Amelia eine erstklassige Wahl war, wenn es um die Leitung der magischen Strafverfolgung ging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius stöhnte, er liebte Harry und Lucy, er liebte sie wirklich, aber die Beiden waren echte Nervensägen. Was in Merlins Namen, hatten die Beiden gegen Hermine, sie hatte ihnen schließlich nichts getan. Sie saß einfach nur still auf der Couch und sagte kaum etwas, aber wenn sie dann mal den Mund aufmachte, fingen Harry und Lucy an, so laut zu schreien, dass Sirius ein Wort verstehen konnte. Sirius hatte die Beiden jedes Mal, möglichst autoritär aufgefordert, leise zu sein, doch irgendwie brachte das alles nichts.

„Sirius, gehst du mit uns raus?" fragte Harry.

„Seid ihr sicher? Es ist eiskalt draußen," wand Sirius ein.

„Aber die Sonne scheint," sagte Harry und blickte Sirius flehend an.

„Also schön, holt euch warme Jacken und dann kommt," sagte Sirius.

Kurz darauf gingen sie nach draußen. Harry und Lucy liefen vor und Sirius folgte mit Hermine. Lucy hatte sich sofort auf eine der beiden Schaukeln gestürzt während Harry immer noch die Rutsche bevorzugte.

„Darf ich auch Schaukeln?" fragte Hermine und blickte auf die freie Schaukel neben Lucy.

„Klar," antwortete Sirius. Gemeinsam mit Hermine ging er zu der Schaukel.

„Guck mal wie hoch ich bin!" rief Lucy und Sirius war froh, dass Lily das nicht sah, sie würde ihn lynchen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er zuließ, dass Lucy sich in solch schwindelerregende Höhe begab.

Hermine setzte sich auf die andere Schaukel. „Soll ich dich anschubsen?" fragte Sirius. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wette du kommst nicht so hoch wie ich!" rief Lucy.

„Wetten doch!" rief Hermine.

Die beiden Mädchen waren ziemlich ausdauernd, was das Schaukeln betraf, eine gute Viertelstunde lang, kämpften die Beiden verbissen darum, höher zu kommen als die andere, schließlich einigten sie sich völlig außer Atem, auf unentschieden.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Lucy nach einigen Minuten, die sie außer Atem nebeneinander gestanden hatten,

„Ich dachte, du bist blöd, deswegen hab ich dich die ganze Zeit geärgert."

„Schon okay," sagte Hermine, nachdem sie kurz überlegt und Lucy gemustert hatte.

„Sind wir jetzt Freunde?" fragte Lucy.

„Klar!" rief Hermine und strahlte.

Gemeinsam rannten die Beiden zu Sirius, der gerade versuchte, Harry die vollkommen schwachsinnige Idee, in dem halb gefrorenen Sand eine Burg zu bauen, auszureden.

„Sirius!" rief Lucy.

„Was ist?" fragte dieser leicht gereizt.

„Wir sind jetzt Freunde," erklärte Lucy strahlend und Hermine nickte bekräftiget.

„Großartig," sagte Sirius und lächelte, er hatte ja gewusst, dass Hermine sich früher oder später zumindest mit einem der Beiden verstehen würde, zugegebenermaßen, hatte er bei der Biestigkeit von Harry und Lucy eher mit später gerechnet, aber es war schließlich immer schön, eines Besseren belehrt zu werden.

„Ihr Beide müsst auch Freunde werden," erklärte Lucy nun an Harry und Hermine gewandt.

„Na gut," sagte Hermine dann.

„Also schön, auch wenn du ein Mädchen bist," sagte Harry.

Sirius musste sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore rechnete eigentlich nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen, tatsächlich bereitete er sich auf einen sehr geruhsamen Abend vor, den er damit verbringen würde, darüber nachzudenken, wie er Horace ohne ihn offiziell zu entlassen, dazu brachte in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Wenn er Severus eine Stelle geben wollte und das wollte er zweifellos, brauchte er schließlich eine freie Stelle und Zaubertränke eignete sich da wohl am besten. Zumindest das Problem, wie er den Lehrerposten für Zaubertränke frei bekam, sollte sich noch an diesem Abend regeln.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später, Albus wollte gerade in die große Halle gehen, um zu Abend zu Essen, erschien der Kopf von Andromeda Tonks im Feuer.

„Professor," sagte sie, „Sie müssen ins Mungo kommen, Slughorn liegt im Sterben, er sagt er will sie sehen. Sie müssen sich beeilen, wir können nichts mehr tun, das Gift wirkt zu schnell, nicht mal ein Bezoar..."

„In welchem Zimmer liegt Horace?"

„323."

„Ich komme sofort."

Andromedas Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen. Albus stieg nun seinerseits in den Kamin und flohte ins Mungo. Er eilte hinauf in die dritte Etage und in das Zimmer, in dem Horace untergebracht war.

„Albus," brachte der Zaubertranklehrer heraus, als er ihn erblickte.

„Horace, wie geht es dir?"

„Wie es einem so geht, wenn man im sterben liegt," antwortete er.

„Ich muss dir etwas geben," brachte er dann mühsam hervor, „ich brauche einen Zauberstab und ein Glas, in das ich eine Erinnerung füllen kann."

Albus reichte Slughorn seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine verschließbare Glasphiole, in die der Zaubertranklehrer die silbrige Erinnerung schweben ließ.

„Ich habe damals einen schweren Fehler gemacht," flüsterte er, „ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es soweit kommt, denk nicht allzu schlecht von mir Albus."

Mit diesen Worten starb Horace Slughorn getötet von einem unbekannten Gift, gegen das es keine Hilfe gegeben hatte.

Albus sagte den Heilern, dass er ein Begräbnis veranlassen würde. Horace Slughorns Körper würde solange in der Leichenkammer verweilen. In der Phiole, die Albus in der Hand hielt, schwamm eine Erinnerung, diese Erinnerung, war der Grund gewesen, warum Horace Slughorn ermordet worden war, doch Voldemort hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht, die Erinnerung hatte ihren Weg in Albus Hände gefunden und sie würde ihm Klarheit, über einen lang gehegten Verdacht geben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, das war dann also Kapitel 15. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Vielen Dank an alle, die mir zu Kapitel 14 ein Review geschrieben haben, ich hab mich total darüber gefreut. Ich möchte auch noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass diejenigen, von denen ich keine E-Mail Adresse habe, die antworten auf die Reviews in meinem Profil finden.

Also, bis dann.

Bye

Sanny

PS: Ich kann noch nicht versprechen, dass es nächste Woche ein neues Chap gibt, weil ich nicht da bin, wenn es rechtzeitig fertig ist, stellt es jemand anderes für mich on, aber ich kann nichts versprechen, also seit nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn nichts kommt, danach die Woche gibt es auf jeden fall ein neues Chap.


	17. Zaubertränkelehrer

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 16**

Zaubertränkelehrer 

„Also hat Slughorn dem jungen Tom Riddel von den Horkruxen erzählt?" fragte Severus.

Albus hatte ihn zu sich gerufen, damit er ihn einstellen konnte und ihm außerdem eine detaillierte Auskunft über die neuesten Erkenntnisse, was die Horkruxe betraf geben konnte.

„Sieben also," sagte Severus.

„Nein, sechs, ein Teil steckt immer noch in seinem Körper." Severus nickte.

„Jetzt müssen diese sechs nur gefunden werden," stellte Albus fest.

„Und vernichtet."

„In der Tat."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen Beide, dann sagte Albus, „Wir müssen weitere Mitglieder des Ordens einweihen, nicht viele, aber zu Zweit werden wir es nicht schaffen, alle Horkruxe zu finden und zu vernichten."

„Und an wen hast du gedacht?" fragte Severus, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, zu wissen, wen Albus gemeint hatte.

„James, Lily, Sirius, Alice und Frank," antwortete Albus.

Er hatte es gewusst, ausgerechnet Potter und Black.

„Ich gedenke nicht, sie sofort einzuweihen," fuhr Albus fort, „zuerst sollten wir einige weitere Hinweise sammeln."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Alles in allem, ein positiver Tag," stellte Lily fest. Sie saß gemeinsam mit James und Sirius im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten Sirius erzählt, dass Amelia die neue Leiterin, der Magischen Strafverfolgung war und Sirius hatte berichtet, dass die drei Kinder das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten.

„Jetzt muss Hermine nur noch Neville, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge kennen lernen," stellte Sirius fest.

„Hoffentlich gibt das nicht noch Stress," sagte James.

„Ach, das wird schon," meinte Lily optimistisch, immerhin hat sie es geschafft, sich innerhalb eines Tages mit Lucy und Harry anzufreunden, die Zwei werden schon dafür sorgen, dass es zwischen ihr und den andere keinen Stress gibt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hogwarts brach wieder einmal ein ganz normaler Tag an, zumindest glaubte Charlie Weasley das, als er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Phil und Marcus die große Halle durchquerte. Die drei Jungen waren in eine hitzige Diskussion über Quidditch vertieft.

Charlie würde in zwei Wochen sein erstes Spiel haben, eigentlich war er nur Reservesucher, aber David Finch war vorgestern beim Training von einem Klatscher getroffen worden, aufgrund dessen, war er knapp zehn Meter tief gefallen und laut Madame Pomfrey hatte er Glück, dass er noch lebte. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm für den nächsten Monat komplettes Spielverbot erteilt, was David schrecklich aufregte. Und auch wenn er Charlie leid tat, freute dieser sich doch, als Ersatzspieler zum Zug zu kommen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde so viel wie möglich trainieren," meinte Phil, „die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, diese Ashley, sie ist ja die Cousine von David und sie ist unheimlich gut."

„Und sie sieht unheimlich gut aus, was?" neckte Marcus seinen Freund.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt," fauchte Phil.

„Jeder weiß, dass du auf sie stehst." Phil verpasste Marcus eine Kopfnuss.

„Da ist sie übrigens," sagte Charlie und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür, durch die gerade einige Ravenclaw Zweitklässler traten.

„Wo?" fragte Phil und wirbelte herum.

Charlie und Marcus lachten und Phil wurde rot. Charlie warf einen Blick zur Tür und dachte, dass er seinem Freund wirklich nicht verübeln konnte, dass er Ashley Finch süß fand, mit ihren blonden Engelslocken, den fröhlichen braunen Augen, den weichen Gesichtszügen und der für eine Sucherin typischen zierlichen Statur war sie wirklich eine Schönheit. Marcus lachte währenddessen immer noch über Phil.

„Immerhin bin ich nicht scharf auf irgendwelche Viertklässlerinnen," fauchte Phil, als das Trio gerade den Gryffindortisch erreicht,

„oder wie war das mit Rosie Finn?" Nun war es an Marcus rot zu werden.

Charlie grinste, die Beiden hatten echt Probleme, hoffentlich verliebte er sich nie. In diesem Moment ahnte der dreizehnjährige nicht, dass seine große Liebe unheimlich kompliziert werden würde.

„Um wieder aufs Thema zurück zu kommen," begann Charlie, der eigentlich vermeiden wollte, dass sich die Beiden die Köpfe einschlugen, „ich werde natürlich viel trainieren, nicht das Sven etwas anderes zulassen würde, und ich denk mal mit Ashley wird ich schon irgendwie fertig, ich meine, besser als ich kann sie doch gar nicht sein," er grinste.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung Kleiner, um was auch immer es gerade ging."

„Morgen Bill," sagte Charlie.

„Und was hast du gleich?"

„Verwandlung," antwortete Charlie.

„Oh weh, McGonagall am Morgen bringt Kummer und Sorgen."

„Sehr komisch," meinte Charlie trocken.

„Worum ging es eigentlich gerade?" fragte Bill.

„Quidditch," antwortete Charlie.

„Natürlich, du hast ja grundsätzlich nichts anderes im Kopf, was frag ich also," meinte Bill.

„Ach hau doch ab."

„Was immer du willst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sein älterer Bruder und Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte Bill unglaublich gern, er stand ihm von seinen Brüdern am nächsten, vielleicht, weil sie die Ältesten waren und außerdem war Bill ihm auch vom Alter her am nächsten und Percy war sowieso ein Einzelgänger und die Zwillinge waren noch viel zu klein, ganz zu schweigen von Ron und Ginny, obwohl Charlie natürlich auch seine anderen Geschwister gern hatte.

Seine Grübeleien über Geschwister und Familie wurden ziemlich bald unterbrochen, als Dumbledore sich erhob und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich lenkte.

„Ich muss euch jetzt etwas sehr ernstes mitteilen," begann der Schulleiter, Charlie blickte ihn gespannt an,

„gestern wurde ein Attentat auf euren Zaubertranklehrer Professor Slughorn verübt, es tut mir leid, euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass dieses Attentat erfolgreich war, Professor Slughorn ist gestern im St Mungo Hospital gestorben. Ich bitte um einen Moment des Schweigens, gedenkt Professor Slughorn, einem wundervollen Menschen, der kein Opfer dieses Krieges hätte sein sollen."

Stille breitete sich in der Halle aus und alle schwiegen. Nach einigen Minuten begann Dumbledore erneut zu sprechen,

„Trotz des tragischen Todes, von Professor Slughorn, muss natürlich weiterhin Zaubertrankunterricht gegeben werden, es ist mir eine Ehre, euch Professor Severus Snape vorzustellen, der von nun an euer Zaubetranklehrer sein wird und außerdem das Amt des Hauslehrers von Slytherin übernehmen wird."

Ein großer hagerer Mann mit schwarzen Schulterlangen Haaren hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben. Er nickte mit dem Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

„Nicht gerade sehr vertrauenserweckend," flüsterte Phil hinter Charlie, dieser nickte.

„Was erwartet ihr, Slytherin halt," zischte Marcus.

„Auch wieder wahr."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaubertranklehrer durch Gift ums Leben gekommen 

Die Schlagzeile fiel James sofort ins Auge, als er in einem freien Moment im Büro seine Zeitung lesen konnte.

_Gestern starb der langjährige Zaubertranklehrer Horace Slughorn im Alter von fünfundsechzig Jahren im St Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen._

_Sein Tod war allerdings nicht natürlich, vielmehr handelte es sich um einen hinterhältigen Anschlag auf den Meister der Zaubertränke, wie Slughorn auch genannt wurde. Ironie ist wohl, dass der Zaubertrankmeister durch ein bislang noch nicht klar identifiziertes Gift umkam, welches ihn langsam tötete. _

_Aus zuverlässigen quellen weiß man, dass Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts kurz vor Slughorns Tod noch mit ihm gesprochen hat, bisher ist allerdings nicht bekannt, worüber. _

_Bislang nahm Dumbledore noch nicht öffentlich Stellung, zum Tod seines langjährigen Kollegen. Allerdings konnte er seinen Schülern bereits heute morgen einen Nachfolger präsentieren, bei dem es sich um Severus Snape, seiner Zeit, bester Zaubertrankschüler in Hogwarts, handelt. Wir halten sie weiter auf dem Laufenden._

_Andy Miller_

Außerdem 

_Severus Snapes Werdegang S.6_

_Horace Slughorn, eine Biografie S.7_

James knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, was in Merlins Namen hatte Dumbledore geritten, ausgerechnet Snape, Severus Snape einzustellen, jeder wusste, dass Snape ein Todesser war.

„Was ist los, James?" fragte Sirius.

„Slughorn ist tot."

„Was?" fragte Lily, geschockt.

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James hatte sie Slughorn immer gemocht.

„Das ist nicht das Schlimmste," fuhr James fort,

„Wisst ihr, wen er als Nachfolger ausgewählt hat? Snape!"

„Snivellus?"

„Severus?"

„Ja, was in Merlins Namen hat er sich dabei gedacht?"

„Severus war immer der Beste in Zaubertränke," meinte Lily.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass er ein Todesser ist und Albus sollte das auch wissen, ich wette er ist nur da, weil Voldemort es ihm befohlen hat!"

„Du siehst Gespenster James, es gibt keinen einzigen Beweis, dass Severus ein Todesser ist," meinte Lily hitzig.

„Du verteidigst ihn nur, weil du in der Schule was mit ihm hattest," giftete James.

„Also jetzt werd mal nicht albern, selbst wenn ich was mit ihm gehabt hätte, was nun wirklich nicht der Fall ist, hätte das absolut nichts mit der jetzigen Situation zu tun."

„Ach nein?"

„Willst du hier jetzt den eifersüchtigen Ehemann spielen oder was? Also bitte James, das ist echt arm!"

Bevor James antworten konnte, unterbrach Sirius die Beiden.

„Bevor das hier jetzt in einer Ehekrise endet, könnt ihr vielleicht mal aufhören euch gegenseitig anzuschreien?" fragte er.

Beide schwiegen.

„Schön," sagte Sirius.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Dumbledore einfach später Fragen, warum er Snape eingestellt hat." Beide nickten.

Und Sirius fragte sich, seit wann er Moony nacheiferte und vernünftig überlegte...

Bye Sanny


	18. Erklärungen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 17**

**Erklärungen**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was soll das!" fragte James.

Er hatte sich gleich nach Feierbend gemeinsam mit Lily und Sirius auf den Weg zu Albus gemacht um diesen zu Fragen, warum in Merlins Namen er Severus Snape eingestellt hatte. Er knallte den Tagespropheten auf Albus Schreibtisch.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend James," sagte Albus lächelnd.

„Warum bei Merlin hast du Snape eingestellt, jeder Mensch weiß, dass der Kerl ein Todesser ist!"

„Möglicherweise möchtet ihr euch setzen, ich denke diese Unterhaltung könnte ein wenig länger dauern."

Alle Drei setzten sich.

„Also?" fragte James.

„Nun, ich denke ich kann deiner letzten Aussage nicht wiedersprechen, ohne zu lügen," erwiderte Albus.

„Waaas, du weißt, dass er ein Todesser ist und lässt ihn unterrichten," diesmal war es Sirius gewesen, der gesprochen hatte.

„Seid so gut und lasst mich ausreden. Vor nun fast fünf Jahren erhielt ich einen anonymen Warnhinweis, dass Voldemort einen Anschlag auf das Dorf Hogsmeade plant, ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich von dem Hinweis halten sollte, informierte aber das Ministerium, was dazu führte, dass Auroren in Hogsmeade stationiert wurden.

Der Hinweis stellte sich als zutreffend heraus und ich war überaus erpicht darauf zu erfahren, von wem dieser Hinweis stammte, genauso erpicht war allerdings derjenige von dem der Hinweis stammte darauf, zu verhindern, dass ich es erfuhr.

Ich erhielt weitere Hinweise, die sich allesamt als zutreffend herausstellten, allerdings offenbarte sich der anonyme Schreiber mir nicht, zumindest nicht, bis zu der Nacht in der die McKinnons starben.

Tatsächlich hatte ich eigentlich geplant, ins Bett zu gehen, als ich eine weitere Nachricht erhielt, der anonyme Schreiber wollte mich treffen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ausgesprochen überrascht war, dass es sich bei diesem um Severus Snape handelte. Nun ja, jedenfalls ist er der Spion, von dem ihr alle zu gerne die Identität erfahren würdet."

„Was?"

James und Sirius sahen Albus gleichermaßen geschockt an, dass ihr Erzfeind aus Schulzeiten der Informant war, dem sie möglicherweise ihr Leben verdankten (ohne die Informationen wären sie wahrscheinlich das ein oder andere mal in größere Schwierigkeiten geraten), schien beiden nicht wirklich zu behagen. Lily hingegen wirkte erfreut.

„Warum hast du dem Orden nicht schon längst gesagt, dass Severus der Spion ist?"

„Zum einen, weil ich die Reaktion einiger Mitglieder vorhersehen konnte." Lily musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, bei dieser Anspielung auf Sirius und James.

„Zum anderen, weil der dringende Verdacht besteht, dass wir einen Spion im Orden haben."

Auf den letzten Satz folgte Stille.

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja, ich habe allerdings keinen blassen Schimmer, um wen es sich handeln könnte."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anfangs war Hermine nicht besonders begeistert gewesen, irgendwelche Freunde von Lucy und Harry zu besuchen, weil Sirius arbeiten musste. Allerdings stellte das Mädchen recht schnell fest, dass Ron, Ginny und Neville sehr nett waren. Trotzdem war Hermine das alles noch ein wenig unheimlich, der plötzliche Tod ihrer Eltern, die Tatsache, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gab und sie selbst eine Hexe war und schließlich die ganzen fremden Leute. Hermine war das alles ein bisschen unheimlich. Aber sie würde sich eingewöhnen, ganz sicher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der erste März 1985 war ein klarer, kühler Tag. Die Sonne schien zwar bereits, aber richtig warm war es noch nicht. Das störte die Kinder allerdings nicht, gut gelaunt durch den Garten des Fuchsbaus zu toben und Rons Geschenke auszuprobieren.

Ron war außerdem der Meinung, dass man nicht alle Tage fünf wurde und eine großartige Feier nicht vom Wetter abhängig machen könnte. Sirius ließ den Blick durch den Garten des Fuchsbaus schweifen. Sein Blick blieb an Hermine hängen. Sie lebte jetzt keine zwei Monate bei ihm und dennoch, war für ihn ein Leben ohne die Fünfjährige inzwischen undenkbar.

Auch sie hatte sich mit der Situation inzwischen zurechtgefunden und gehörte inzwischen offiziell zur Clique. Sie wurde genauso an den Streichen und Kleinkriegen der Kinder beteiligt, wie jeder andere auch und ihr gefiel dies außerordentlich gut und gelegentlich schwang sie sich zur Anführerin der Kinder auf, schließlich war sie die Älteste, wie sie immer wieder zu betonen pflegte.

Sirius lächelte leicht, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das ursprünglich so schüchterne zurückhaltende Mädchen sosehr aufblühen würde. Sicherlich, Hermine vermisste ihre Eltern immer noch und oft genug weinte sie Abends, aber Sirius machte sich deswegen inzwischen keine Sorgen, Lilys Meinung war gewesen, dass er sich eher Sorgen machen sollte, wenn sie nicht traurig war und Sirius vertraute Lilys Meinung wenn es um Kinder ging.

Es gab allerdings auch genug Dinge, in denen er zu gerne auf Lilys Meinung verzichtet hätte, zum Beispiel was Snape anging, Lily war der Meinung, dass er ein erstklassiger Spion war. Sirius und James waren nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Snape ein Todesser war und den Orden auf Voldemorts befehl hin ausspionierte.

Auch, dass Albus Sirius, James, Lily, Alice und Frank inzwischen von den Horkruxen erzählt hatte und sie inzwischen wussten, dass Snape einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil zu der Erkenntnis was diese Betraf beigetragen hatte, besänftigte James und Sirius nicht, eher im Gegenteil, woher wusste der Mistkerl so viel?

Auch Alice und Frank standen Snape eher skeptisch gegenüber und hielten nicht besonders viel von dieser Zusammenarbeit, sahen aber ein, dass es sein musste. Die Einzige, die Snape freundlich gegenüber stand, war Lily, was James immer wieder zur Weißglut brachte und dafür sorgte, dass die Beiden sich regelmäßig stritten.

Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass Harry und Lucy ausgesprochen verwirrt und unglücklich waren.

Sirius selbst konnte James sehr gut verstehen, er traute Snape nicht und es musste schon etwas beeindruckendes passieren, damit er beginnen würde Snape zu vertrauen. Alles in allem, keine besonders angenehme Situation im Moment.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick zu den Kindern schweifen, die ausgelassen spielten und er fragte sich, warum man eigentlich erwachsen wurde, Kind sein war schließlich wesentlich einfacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay Leute, ihr seht, meine Kapitel werden im Moment sehr kurz, was mir echt leid tut, aber ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird länger, bis das kommt, kann es allerdings eine Weile dauern, ich hab jetzt Sommerferien und wie das Wort Ferien bereits sagt, werde ich jetzt Ferien machen, das heißt, diese Story pausiert sechs Wochen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir jetzt nicht zu böse. Evtl. setze ich zwischendurch auch mal ein Chap rein, aber ich verspreche nichts.

Ich hab mich zu dieser Pause entschieden, damit ich einige Kapitel im Voraus schreiben kann, ich gehe nämlich davon aus, dass die 10. Klasse kein Sparziergang wird und meine Lehrer ziemlich Stress machen. Damit dann nicht ewig lange Pausen entstehen, mache ich lieber jetzt eine und setz euch dann nach den Ferien wieder jede Woche ein Kapitel vor.

Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich und bleibt mir trotzdem treu.

Bye, eure

Sanny


	19. Verlust und Gewinn Geliebte Menschen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

Kapitel 18 

**Verlust und Gewinn – Geliebte Menschen**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der März neigte sich langsam aber sicher seinem Ende zu. Es war inzwischen angenehm warm und Nicole genoss es, wieder mal etwas Sonne abzubekommen. Obwohl das Heute nicht so ganz der Fall war, die Sonne schien zwar, aber wenn man den ganzen Tag durch die Geschäfte zog, bekam man davon natürlich nicht besonders viel mit.

Nicole verbrachte diesen Tag gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester in Oxford, wo die Beiden durch sämtliche Geschäfte zogen und kauften, was ihnen gefiel. Die beiden Schwestern hatten schon lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und beide genossen es, einen Tag miteinander zu verbringen.

„Jedenfalls bin ich dann doch mit Christina zu dieser Party gegangen," erzählte Sarah, „sie fand ja diesen Typen der Geburtstag hatte so super süß und wollte unbedingt dahin."

„Und, hat sie ihn gekriegt?"

„Nein, der Typ hat den ganzen Abend versucht mich abzufüllen und ins Bett zu kriegen, Chrissi war am Samstag nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen."

„Was kannst du dafür, du wolltest nichts von dem Typen, oder?"

„Nee, nicht mein Fall, ich steh auf schwarzhaarige."

„Aha."

„Was soll das heißen, aha?"

„Das soll heißen, dass noch nicht alle Hoffnungen verloren sind. Aber um auf diesen, wie hieß er, John? zurückzukommen. Na ja, du hättest ihm sagen sollen, dass du deinen Freund holst, wenn er dich nicht in ruhe lässt."

„Ich hab überhaupt keinen Freund," sagte Sarah.

„Ich kenn jemanden, der da gerne eingesprungen wäre."

„Wen kennst du, den ich kenne, der ernsthaftes Interesse an mir hat."

„Sirius."

„Sirius Black, der von deiner Party, ich bitte dich, das war ja wohl der größte Macho, den es gibt."

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, Sirius ist nicht halb so machomäßige wie er tut."

„Klar."

„Im Ernst, pass auf, ich hab dir ja von dem Krieg erzählt."

„Ja."

„Also, im Januar wurde in London eine komplette Familie ermordet, bis auf die fünfjährige Tochter, die konnte fliehen. Inzwischen wohnt sie bei Sirius und ist mit ihrem Ersatzdaddy recht zufrieden."

„Der Typ hat freiwillig ein kleines Mädchen aufgenommen?"

„Ja, und er liebt sie, als wenn sie seine eigene Tochter wäre. Ehrlich Sarah, so arrogant er auch wirkt, in Wirklichkeit ist er echt liebenswert und außerdem kann er gut küssen."

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ich hatte was mit ihm, in der Sechsten glaub ich war das."

„Also willst du mich mit deinem Ex verkuppeln?"

„Na ja, ihn als meinen Ex zu bezeichnen ist ziemlich krass, das ist immerhin acht Jahre her und ich hatte inzwischen auch einige andere Freunde."

„Nicht in den letzten drei Jahren."

„Ich hatte halt keine Zeit für ne Beziehung, Arbeit und so."

„Also wenn dein Job dafür sorgt, dass du kein Privatleben mehr hast, will ich ihn echt nicht haben."

„Manchmal hab ich einfach das Gefühl, mir wächst alles über den Kopf, dann bewundere ich Lily, sie hat nen Job, der mindestens genauso stressig ist wie meiner, sie ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder, manchmal frag ich mich, wie sie das alles auf die Reihe kriegt."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Es muss schrecklich sein," meinte Sarah irgendwann.

„Was?"

„Dieser Krieg, ich meine, ich krieg davon ja nicht soviel mit, aber wenn du irgendwas erzählst, dann hab ich echt Angst, ich meine, du kämpfst und das ist ein Risiko oder?"

„Ja sicher, aber wenn keiner was tut, verbessert sich die ganze Situation auch nicht."

„Nein, aber ich hab Angst, dass dir was passiert."

„Du solltest dir keinen Kopf machen, mir passiert schon nichts."

Gemeinsam gingen die Beiden weiter.

„Da ist noch ein Schuhgeschäft, sollen wir da noch rein?"

„Ja, gerne, ich brauch dringend noch neue Sneakers, meine alten sind ein bisschen ausgelatscht."

Die Beiden sollten das Schuhgeschäft allerdings nicht betreten, denn einiger Tumult in einer der angrenzenden Straßen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was ist denn da los?" fragte Nicole.

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie gingen Richtung der Menschenmassen, bis Nicole schlagartig stehen blieb.

„Scheiße," flüsterte sie.

„Was denn?"

„Todesser."

„Wer?"

„Voldemorts Anhänger."

„Diese Irren, die in eurer Welt Krieg führen? Was wollen die denn?"

„Töten, sie wollen irgendwelche unschuldigen Menschen töten, die überhaupt nichts mit diesem verdammten Krieg zu tun haben."

„Aber wieso?"

„Um zu zeigen, dass sie bestimmen wo's lang geht, sie wollen ihre Macht demonstrieren."

Nicole nahm ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen silbernen Patronus los, er würde Moody informieren und dann würden Auroren hier her kommen, und das hoffentlich schnell.

„Los komm, hauen wir ab, es hilft schließlich keinem, wenn wir hier rumstehen," sagte Nicole.

Zum abhauen kamen die Beiden allerdings nicht mehr, einige Todesser hatten beschlossen ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden.

„Ich glaub's nicht," sagte einer von ihnen, „das ist diese Ministeriumsschlampe, die dafür gesorgt hat, das Fabiola nach Askaban gekommen ist."

Nicole umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, dann riss sie ihn hoch und schleuderte den Todessern eine Auswahl Flüche entgegen. Die Todesser erwiderten das Feuer, Nicole konnte allerdings sehen, dass zwei ihrer Flüche das Ziel erreicht hatten.

„Sarah, hau ab," rief sie ihrer Schwester zu, die hinter einem parkenden Auto in Deckung gegangen war.

„Hättest du wohl gerne, was Smith, hier haut niemand ab."

Nicole hatte den Todesser inzwischen als Andrew MacKenzie identifiziert, Fabiola MacKenzies Bruder und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, der Cousin von Sandra und Marcel.

„Weißt du, Schlampe, du musst dafür zahlen, dass du meine Schwester nach Askaban gebracht hast."

Er trat auf sie zu und Nicole wich unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand stieß und sie nicht weiter zurück konnte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schoss einen Fluch in Andrew MacKenzies Richtung, der wich jedoch aus. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie,

„Crucio!"

Schrecklicher Schmerz durchdrang Nicoles ganzen Körper und sie schrie vor Schmerzen. Als der Fluch von ihr genommen wurde, war sie einen Moment lang benommen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab fallengelassen hatte, sie entdeckte ihn, doch einer der Todesser kickte ihn weg, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Sie blickte hoch zu den Todessern, ein Zauberstab deutete direkt auf ihr Gesicht. Es gab mehrere Knalle, die wohl von einer Apparation herrührten.

Auroren endlich, dachte Nicole. Die Todesser schienen es auch bemerkt zu haben,

„Verdammt," murmelte einer.

Nicole sah hoch zu dem auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab, Andrew MacKenzie öffnete den Mund und noch bevor er die Worte aussprach, wusste Nicole, dass es vorbei war.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz raste auf sie zu, sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen, der Fluch traf sie in die Brust und die Welt wurde in grünes Licht getaucht bevor alles in endgültiger Schwärze versank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Nicole!" schrie Sarah, als sie sah, wie Nicole endgültig auf den Boden sank.

Die Todesser verschwanden mit einem Mal alle. Sie stürzte zu ihrer Schwester, die reglos am Boden lag.

„Nicole!" Sarah kniete sich neben ihre Schwester und schüttelte sie.

„Nicole steh auf bitte."

Sie gab Nicole eine Ohrfeige, doch sie reagierte nicht, ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.

„Bitte, wach auf."

Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über Sarahs Gesicht. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, sie wirbelte herum, bereit einen potentiellen Gegner zu schlagen. Dann erblickte sie jemanden, den sie zuletzt auf Nicoles Geburtstagsparty gesehen hatte, Sirius Black.

„Sarah?" fragte er überrascht, dann fiel sein Blick auf Nicole.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er und kniete sich neben die leblose Gestalt.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie wurde von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen," schluchzte Sarah.

„Welche Farbe?" fragte Sirius, während er nach Nicoles Puls suchte, eine schreckliche Ahnung beschlich ihn.

„Grün, grellgrün."

„Sie ist tot," sagte Sirius leise und mit erstickter Stimme. Nicht Nicole, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm, nicht sie.

„Verdammt!" schrie er und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Hauswand.

„Reden sie keinen Unsinn," sagte Sarah, „Nicole ist nicht tot."

„Denken sie ich erzähl das zum Spaß?" fragte Sirius wütend und erhob sich vom Boden.

Auch Sarah stand auf,

„Sie kann nicht tot sein," brüllte sie wütend, „so sieht doch kein Toter aus, sie ist ja noch nicht mal verletzt."

„Ein Avada Kedavra tötet immer, hundertprozentig und er hinterlässt nie Spuren, jemand der durch einen Avada Kedavra stirbt, sieht einfach aus, als würde er schlafen, angeblich tut es noch nicht mal weh," erklärte Sirius mit brüchiger Stimme.

Er musste sich abstützen, das konnte alles einfach nicht sein, warum Nicole.

„Aber...aber..." Und dann brach Sarah einfach zusammen, sie zitterte unkontrolliert, und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Sirius fiel nichts anderes ein als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen, und das, obwohl die eigene Verzweiflung drohte ihn zu ersticken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Kein einziger Todesser mehr hier," stellte Lily fest, die zusammen mit Alice, durch die Straße gegangen war und sich um Verletzte gekümmert hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich sollte das keine große Sache sein," meinte Alice, „nur eine Demonstration ihrer so genannten Macht."

„Ist das nicht Sirius?" fragte Alice auf einmal und deutete auf einen Mann, der eine blonde Frau im Arm hielt.

„Ja, was tut er da?" fragte Lily.

„Keine Ahnung."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Frauen zu Sirius hinüber.

„Sirius, was ist los?" fragte Alice.

Lilys Blick war währenddessen schon auf Nicoles leblosen Körper gefallen, ihre Augen weiteten sich sie blickte zu Sirius, der nur leicht nickte.

„Nein," flüsterte Lily,

„Nein, das geht nicht."

Tränen traten in Lilys Augen und auch Alice, die begriffen hatte was los war, wirkte vollkommen schockiert.

„Diese verdammten Bastarde," flüsterte Lily, mit kalter Stimme, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen flossen, „diese dreckigen Mistkerle. Irgendwann, werden sie zahlen, eines Tages werden sie verrecken, für das was sie getan haben."

Sirius hatte Lily noch nie mit solch kaltem Hass sprechen sehen. Doch irgendwie machte es ihm Angst, die sonst so sanfte Frau wirkte in diesem Moment bereit, vollkommen skrupellos zu töten, wenn ihr ein Todesser begegnen sollte und genau diese Skrupellosigkeit machte ihm Angst.

Er hätte erwartet, dass Lily von vollkommener Trauer überwältigt werden würde, nicht jedoch diese kalte Entschlossenheit die in ihren Augen stand, ganz im Gegensatz, zu den Tränen die immer noch über ihre Wangen rannen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah hatte sich noch nie im Leben so verzweifelt gefühlt. Nicht damals, als ihre Großeltern gestorben waren und auch nicht als bei ihr selber verdacht auf einen Hirntumor bestanden hatte. Nachdem sie sich mehr oder weniger beruhigt hatte, wurde sie von Sirius Black zurück zur Universität gebracht, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie nahm ihn mit in ihre Studentenwohnung, die sie mit Christina ihrer Freundin teilte, die im Moment zum Glück nicht da war.

„Ich muss meine Eltern anrufen," flüsterte sie

„Warten sie, warten sie kurz?" Sirius nickte, während Sarah zum Telefon ging und die Nummer ihrer Eltern wählte.

„Svenja Smith," meldete sich ihre Mutter.

„Hallo Mum," sagte Sarah, ihre Stimme bebte.

„Sarah Schatz wie geht's dir? Du hörst dich nicht gut an," sagte ihre Mutter.

„Mum ich...Nicole...sie...wir...Nicole," sie begann erneut zu schluchzen.

„Was ist los Sarah?" fragte ihre Mutter mit angespannter Stimme.

„Mum, Nicole ist, sie ist tot."

„Was?"

„Sie wurde getötet, von diesen Leuten, sie hat uns doch von diesem Krieg erzählt und die haben sie einfach getötet."

Sarah sank hemmungslos schluchzend neben dem Telefon zu Boden.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte Svenja,

„Oh Gott."

„Sarah, ich, ich muss Anthony anrufen. Wir, wir kommen sofort, sobald dein Vater hier ist."

„Ja," schluchzte Sarah.

„Tschüss Mum."

„Tschüss Sarah."

Ein Klicken in der Leitung verriet Sarah, dass ihre Mutter aufgelegt hatte. Auch sie legte den Hörer zurück.

„Soll ich gehen?" fragte Sirius.

Sarah sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bleiben sie hier, ich, ich kann jetzt nicht alleine sein."

„Wollen sie irgendetwas trinken?" fragte Sirius.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ihnen etwas anbieten," stellte Sarah fest.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Glas Wasser," bat sie.

Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf stand ein Glas mit Wasser auf dem Couchtisch. Sarah ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und Sirius setzte sich neben sie. Eine Weile schwiegen sie Beide, dann fragte Sarah,

„Wie gut kannten sie Nicole?"

„Sie gehörte zu meinem engsten Freundeskreis. Sie war Lilys beste Freundin und Lily ist die Frau meines besten Freundes. Anfangs war es eine lockere Freundschaft, aber im Laufe der Zeit, vor allem in diesen Zeiten, hat sich diese Freundschaft gefestigt, ich hätte Nicole ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertraut."

Sirius schluckte hart, er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Haben sie schon mal jemanden verloren, der ihnen etwas bedeutet hat?" fragte sie.

„Ja, aber das ist schon ewig her."

„Und hört es irgendwann auf weh zu tun?"

„Der Schmerz wird schwächer, es gibt Momente, in denen ist er wieder stärker, man lernt damit umzugehen und weiterzuleben."

„Wer ist gestorben?" fragte sie.

„Tea Taylor."

Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich wieder einmal diese schreckliche Szene ab. Ein grüner Lichtblitz der sie in den Bauch traf und Tea die nach hinten stürzte.

„War sie ihre Freundin?"

„Ja, aber wie ich schon sagte, das ist ewig her."

Die Beiden versanken in Schweigen, das unterbrochen wurde, als Sarahs Mitbewohnern Christina auftauchte.

„Sarah bist du da? Wie war deine Shoppingtour?"

„Hi Chrissi." Christina trat ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte sie, als sie Sarah erblickte.

„Nicole ist tot," flüsterte Sarah.

„Was, aber wieso?" Obwohl Christina Nicole kaum gekannt hatte, wirkte sie schockiert.

„Ein Unfall?" Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gab eine Schießerei, bei einem Raubüberfall, auf ein Geschäft," sagte Sirius rasch, bevor Sarah etwas sagen konnte.

Christina sank neben ihrer Freundin auf die Couch.

„Es tut mir so leid," sagte sie und nahm Sarah, die erneut schluchzte in den Arm.

„Ich denke, ich sollte gehen," sagte Sirius.

„Danke, dass sie geblieben sind," sagte Sarah.

„Kein Problem," sagte Sirius, bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily machte sich nicht die Mühe, in die Zentrale zu apparieren, sondern apparierte sofort nach Hause. Dort traf sie Jane, die auf Harry, Lucy und Hermine aufgepasst hatte.

„Hi Lily," begrüßte sie ihre Freundin.

„Hallo Jane." Lilys Stimme klang vollkommen emotionslos.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Jane besorgt.

„Es ist alles großartig."

„Lily, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Ja mir geht es wunderbar."

„Lily, ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte Jane.

„Ja, verdammt, es ist etwas passiert!" schrie Lily plötzlich,

„Nicole ist tot verstehst du? Sie ist tot, diese verdammten Todesser haben sie umgebracht!"

„Nein!" Jane starrte Lily an, einen Ausdruck vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit im Gesicht.

Lily hatte nach ihrem Wutausbruch angefangen zu schluchzen und auch Jane liefen Tränen über die Wangen, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, wieso Nicole? Wieso nicht jemand anderes, sie hatte doch nicht mal gekämpft, oder nur selten. Gemeinsam saßen sie auf der Couch und weinten bittere Tränen der Trauer und Wut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicoles Beerdigung fand fünf Tage später statt. An einem regnerischen Tag, der die Stimmung der Anwesenden nur zu gut wiederspiegelte. Ihre Eltern hatten alles organisiert, weshalb es auch eine Muggelbeerdigung war. Ein Großteil des Phönixordens war anwesend und einige von Nicoles Kollegen.

Lily bekam nichts von dem mit, was der Pfarrer, der die Beerdigung durchführte sagte. Es war ohnehin nicht das, was wirklich geschehen war, die Muggel, ausgenommen Nicoles Eltern und ihre Schwester, dachten schließlich, Nicole wäre einem bewaffneten Raubüberfall zum Opfer gefallen, sie ahnten nichts von dem schrecklichen Krieg, in dem Nicole gekämpft hatte, dass es kein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen war, sondern dass ihr Mörder genau gewusst hatte, wer sie war und es genossen hatte sie zu töten.

Tränen rannen ununterbrochen über Lilys Gesicht und sie war froh, dass sie Harry und Lucy bei ihrer Mutter gelassen hatte, sie hätte jetzt nicht die Nerven, sich um die beiden Kinder zu kümmern. Der Phönixorden hatte zwei Tage zuvor eine separate Gedenkfeier abgehalten, was fast noch schlimmer gewesen war, als die eigentliche Beerdigung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane saß auf einer kleinen Mauer die den Friedhof begrenzte. Alle waren gegangen, nur sie war noch da. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und sie schluchzte leise. Sie hatte Nicole gekannt, seit sie elf war, aber wirklich angefreundet hatten sie sich erst sehr viel später, Ende der fünften Klasse.

Erst hatte sie Nicole gar nicht wirklich leiden können, weil sie gedacht hatte, das andere Mädchen dränge sich zwischen sie und Lily. Wie albern sie sich damals verhalten hatte. Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre waren sie alle immer enger zusammen gewachsen, Lily sie und Nicole.

Sie hatten zwar gelegentlich gestritten, aber sie waren Freunde geblieben, immer. Nach Hogwarts hatten sie verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen, sicher, alle Drei waren gegen Voldemort und sie alle Drei entschieden sich auf verschiedene Weise, gegen ihn vorzugehen.

Während Lily als Aurorin so ziemlich den offensivsten Weg wählte, und Nicole Anwältin wurde, damit Todesser die Strafe bekamen, die sie verdammt noch mal verdienten, hatte Jane beschlossen als Heilerin, dafür zu Sorgen, dass die Zahl der Todesopfer möglichst gering blieb. Jane hätte nie Gedacht, dass Nicole die Erste von ihnen sein würde, ihre größte Sorge hatte immer Lily gegolten, die als Aurorin den so ziemlich gefährlichsten Job überhaupt hatte.

Hoffnungslosigkeit ergriff von Jane besitz, so viele Menschen starben in diesem sinnlosen Krieg, sie sah es jeden Tag, überall, im Krankenhaus an nicht heilbaren Verletzungen, warum kämpften sie überhaupt? Hatte das alles einen Sinn? Oder zögerten sie nur das Unvermeintliche hinaus? Jemand setzte sich neben sie, als Jane aufblickte, erkannte sie Remus.

„Hallo," sagte sie leise.

„Hi."

„Warum sollen wir überhaupt noch kämpfen, wofür Remus?" fragte Jane plötzlich, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Wir kämpfen für die, die uns etwas bedeuten und für die Hoffnung, dass der Krieg irgendwann endet."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch hoffen kann."

Remus stand auf und ging vor ihr in die Knie, dann packte er ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht,

„Verdammt Jane, wenn wir die Hoffnung aufgeben hat Voldemort schon gewonnen, weil Hoffnung manchmal alles ist was uns bleibt!"

„Was lässt dich jetzt noch hoffen? Nicole ist tot!"

„Denkst du sie hätte gewollt, dass wir aufgeben? Denkst du sie hätte aufgegeben? Ich sag dir was, nichts was passiert ist sinnlos, so unsinnig es auch scheint und auch wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass alles vorbei ist, sollten wir nicht aufgeben. Sieh mal, damals als Tea gestorben ist, ist für Sirius die Welt zusammengebrochen, aber er hat weiter gemacht, erst nur, weil er diesen Todesser finden wollte, der sie getötet hat, dann ist seine Überzeugung zurückgekehrt und jetzt ist er einer der verdammt noch mal besten Auroren des Ministeriums. Die Frage ist jetzt, schmeißt du alles hin oder sorgst du dafür, dass diese Bastarde bekommen was sie verdienen."

Jane sah Remus an und zum ersten mal seit Tagen huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarahs Eltern waren nach der Beerdigung mit dem Rest der Familie zu sich nach Hause gefahren, aber Sarah hatte dazu nicht die Nerven, sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit zusammenreißen müssen um nicht diesen bescheuerten Pfarrer von seiner Kanzel zu ziehen und zu sagen, wie es wirklich gewesen war.

Selbst wenn das was der Mann gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte (dafür, dass er nicht wusste, was geschehen war, konnte der Mann schließlich nichts) wären seine Worte nichtssagend und leer gewesen. Sie sagten nichts darüber, was Nicole für ein Mensch gewesen war, wie intelligent und lustig sie gewesen war, wie sie einen Raum heller gemacht hatte nur durch ein Lächeln, dass sie immer zu dem gestanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte und wie stur sie sein konnte, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte.

„Fahren sie nicht mit ihrer Familie?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sarah wirbelte herum und erblickte Sirius Black, der hinter ihr stand. Die Hände in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose vergraben und sie musternd.

„Nein, ich hab jetzt nicht die Nerven höfliche Konversation zu betreiben," erklärte Sarah.

„Kann ich verstehen. Haben sie Lust, mit in eines der Cafés zu kommen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja, schon, solange ich keine höfliche Konversation betreiben muss und keinen Smalltalk."

Sirius lächelte.

„Ich finde es ist scheußliches Wetter heute, was sagen sie dazu?"

Sarah schlug ihm gegen den Arm, aber ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

In dem Café in das sie sich schließlich setzten war nicht besonders viel los, einige Teenager saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke, die Jungen erzählten irgendetwas die Mädchen lachten albern. Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Sie bestellten Beide einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kirschtorte. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, begann Sarah zu reden,

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Nicole recht hatte, mit dem was sie über sie gesagt hatte, sie sind gar nicht so arrogant, wie ich dachte."

„Danke, man freut sich doch immer über solche Komplimente. Dabei hat Nicole selbst mich ziemlich lange als arroganten hormongesteuerten Mistkerl bezeichnet, objektiv betrachtet, muss ich zugeben, dass sie durchaus recht hatte, jedenfalls zu besagtem Zeitpunkt."

„Was haben sie getan?" fragte Sarah neugierig.

„Du."

„Was?"

„Sagen sie du, wenn ich schon meine Jugendsünden vor ihnen offenbare, können sie mich auch duzen."

„Nur wenn sie auch auf das Sie verzichten."

„Gerne."

„Na ja, Nicole und ich hatten was miteinander, in der sechsten, allerdings war das die Zeit, in der ich immer eine offizielle Freundin hatte und noch mindestens drei andere, die sich dann Affäre nannten. Nicole war also die offizielle Freundin. Als sie dann aber rausgefunden hat, dass die Gerüchte über die Affären stimmten war sie unglaublich wütend, sie hat mich verhext und ich konnte zwei Tage in diesem verdammten Krankenflügel liegen. Nicht, dass ihr das gereicht hätte, sie hat mir die Haare gefärbt, neonpink und einmal grünsilbern, das war die Höchststrafe, mit Slytherinfarben auf dem Kopf rumlaufen zu müssen, bis ich einen Spruch gefunden hatte, der das rückgängig gemacht hat, waschen half nämlich nicht."

Sarah musste lachen, bei dem Gedanken an Sirius Black mit neonpink oder grünsilbernen Haaren.

„Sie war meine beste Freundin," sagte Sarah nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, „ich meine, wir haben uns zwar selten gesehen, aber trotzdem."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte.

„An dem Tag, als sie gestorben ist, da haben wir darüber gesprochen, sie hat gesagt, ich soll mir keine Sorgen um sie machen und vielleicht eine Viertelstunde später war sie tot."

Sirius streichelte sanft über Sarahs Arm. Um sie aufzuheitern erzählte er einige lustige Dinge, de er mit Nicole erlebt hatte.

Sie saßen noch ziemlich lange in dem Café erzählten Geschichten aus ihrem Leben und Dinge, die sie gemeinsam mit Nicole erlebt hatten. Sie verließen das Café erst, als der Kellner sie um zehn Uhr aufforderte, es zu verlassen, weil nun geschlossen wurde.

„Es wäre schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen," sagte Sarah, bevor sie ins Taxi stieg.

„Ich denke das ließe sich einrichten."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seit Nicoles Tod waren inzwischen fast zwei Monate vergangen. Nach dem Treffen im Café nach der Beerdigung hatten Sarah und Sirius sich zuerst nur gelegentlich getroffen, inzwischen waren es mindestens drei mal pro Woche. James, Remus und Peter hatten Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Sirius und Sarah es endlich schaffen würden, zusammenzukommen.

Es war ziemlich spät, als Sirius Sarah zurück in die Studentenwohnung brachte. Sirius war noch nie zuvor in einem Kino gewesen, aber es war wirklich lustig gewesen und Sirius hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, das Ganze noch mal zu wiederholen.

„Tschüss Sirius," sagte sie, schon halb in der Wohnung stehend.

Sirius sah sie an, jetzt oder nie entschied er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Einige Sekunden lang, war Sarah zu überrascht um zu reagieren, dann jedoch erwiderte sie den Kuss. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte sie.

„Nicole hatte recht, du kannst wirklich verdammt gut küssen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Wohnung.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey Leute, ich bin wieder da! Die Ferien sind vorbei und ich darf wieder zur Schule gehen, ein Glück ich hab ja schließlich gar nichts besseres zu tun, nein absolut nicht, ich gehe gern zur Schule, ähm okay, ich hör auf zu jammern. Ich bin gespannt was ihr von diesem neuen Kapitel haltet, also ich hoffe ihr schreibt fleißig Reviews. Vielen Dank auch an die, die zum letzten Kapitel ein Review geschrieben haben.

Bye

Sanny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 19

Also, Kapitel 19 spielt im Februar 1987, also 2 Jahre später.

Und endlich wird mal wieder der liebe Severus mitspielen.

Außerdem Albus Dumbledore, Lily und James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, ein Rachsüchtiger Lord Voldemort und noch einige andere, ach ja, ich habe den Möchtegern Horkrux vergessen, ihr seht, es wird spannend.

Severus war einer der ersten, die im alten Haus der Gaunts auftauchten. Voldemort benutzte dies seit einiger Zeit als Hauptquartier. Das Innere des Hauses war gesäubert worden. Es gab Zellen im Keller, die gelegentlich zur Unterbringung von Gefangenen genutzt wurden. Außerdem ein Labor.

„Darf man den Grund für dieses Zusammentreffen erfahren?"

„Durchaus Severus, tatsächlich bist du der Grund."

Nun war Severus tatsächlich verwirrt, zeigte dies aber nicht.

„Wie du zweifelsohne weißt Severus, bereitet mir seit geraumer Zeit ein Spion Kopfzerbrechen."

Okay, Panik war nun durchaus angebracht.

„Dich wird es zweifelsohne freuen zu hören, das es mir gelungen ist, besagten Spion zu enttarnen. Crucio!"


	20. Spione

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

------------------------

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

Kapitel 19 

**Spione**

------------------------

Februar 1987

In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sich einiges geändert. Zum einen war Godric's Hollow wieder zwei Bewohner ärmer. Sirius und Hermine waren zusammen mit Sarah in ein kleines Haus am anderen Ende des Dorfes gezogen. Außerdem war Sarah inzwischen Mitglied des Phönixordens.

Auch wenn sie keine Hexe war, konnte sie durchaus recherchieren und ähnliches. James und Remus hatten wieder einmal Wetten abgeschlossen, diesmal ging es darum, wann Sirius seiner Sarah endlich einen Antrag machen wollte. Außerdem arbeitete sie inzwischen als Lehrerin für Sport und Biologie am Gymnasium in Aberdeen, was nur gut 45 km entfernt lag

Albus, Severus, Sirius, Lily, James, Alice und Frank waren bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen einen entscheidenden Schritt weitergekommen. Sie hatten eine Höhle gefunden, in der sich, bewacht von Inferi, einer der Horkruxe befand. Das einzige, was sie noch von diesem trennte, war der Trank, der den Horkrux schützte und der tödlich war, wenn man nicht vorher einen anderen Trank nahm, der die Wirkung dessen aufhob.

Mit der Zubereitung von eben diesem beschäftigte sich Severus zur Zeit und es würde wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis er fertig war.

Zuletzt war James auf der Karriereleiter nach oben geklettert und konnte nun von sich behaupten, der höchste Auror nach Mad-Eye Moody zu sein.

------------------------

Severus blickte ausgesprochen missgelaunt drein. Nicht, dass dies generell etwas besonderes gewesen wäre, aber wenn man ihn kannte, wusste man, dass Severus normalerweise nicht _so_ schlecht gelaunt aussah.

Grund für Severus schlechte Laune war niemand geringeres als Lord Voldemort, der beschlossen hatte, an diesem Mittwoch Abend um neun Uhr eine Todesserversammlung einzuberufen. Nicht, dass dies an sich etwas besonders tragisches war, der dunkle Lord berief regelmäßige irgendwelche mehr oder weniger sinnvollen Treffen ein.

Das wirklich dumme war, dass Severus jetzt ein Treffen des Phönixordens verpassen würde. Mithilfe seines Zauberstabes beschwor er einen Patronus, der Dumbledore über den Grund seiner Abwesenheit informieren würde. Dann machte er sich rasch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, von dort aus konnte er zu dem Ort apparieren, an dem der dunkle Lord sich gerade befand.

------------------------

Albus Dumbledore war durchaus erfreut, über Severus Nachricht. Dass sein Zaubertranklehrer nicht am Treffen des Phönixordens teilnehmen konnte, war zwar bedauerlich, aber immerhin war das eine einmalige Gelegenheit.

Der Spion, wer immer es auch war, musste schließlich auch zu der Versammlung der Todesser und deshalb sollte es nicht so schwer sein, herauszufinden wer der Spion war, der Albus seit einiger Zeit zunehmend Sorgen bereitete.

------------------------

Severus war einer der ersten, die im alten Haus der Gaunts auftauchten. Voldemort benutzte dies seit einiger Zeit als Hauptquartier. Das Innere des Hauses war gesäubert worden. Es gab Zellen im Keller, die gelegentlich zur Unterbringung von Gefangenen genutzt wurden. Außerdem ein Labor.

Im Erdgeschoss befand sich ein Versammlungsraum während sich oben die Räume befanden, die der Dunkle Lord bewohnte und die grundsätzlich niemand betreten durfte. Außer Severus waren drei andere Todesser anwesend, Severus glaubte zu erkennen, dass es sich bei einem von ihnen um Rodolphus Lestrange handelte.

„Severus, es ist erfreulich, dich zu sehen," begrüßte der Dunkle Lord Severus, mit einer Stimme die eiskalt war und nicht sehr erfreut klang, nicht dass dies jemals der Fall war.

Severus kniete sich auf den Boden.

„My Lord."

Er küsste den Saum des Umhangs, den der Dunkle Lord trug. Dann erhob er sich und stellte sich an seinen üblichen Platz.

„Komm näher Severus, wir sind heute nur im kleinen Kreise versammelt und bereits vollzählig."

„Darf man den Grund für dieses Zusammentreffen erfahren?"

„Durchaus Severus, tatsächlich bist du der Grund."

Nun war Severus tatsächlich verwirrt, zeigte dies aber nicht.

„Wie du zweifelsohne weißt Severus, bereitet mir seit geraumer Zeit ein Spion Kopfzerbrechen."

Okay, Panik war nun durchaus angebracht.

„Dich wird es zweifelsohne freuen zu hören, das es mir gelungen ist, besagten Spion zu enttarnen. Crucio!"

Severus sackte in sich zusammen, als der Fluch ihn traf. Er wandte sich gequält am Boden, presste die Lippen aber fest zusammen, er wollte dem dunklen Lord nicht die Genugtuung geben zu schreien. Severus blieb schwer atmend am Boden liegen, als der Fluch von ihm fiel. Einer der Todesser hatte seinen Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufezauber herbeigerufen und überreichte diesen nun an Voldemort.

„Hast du tatsächlich gedacht, du könntest mich, Lord Voldemort, hintergehen Severus, dachtest du tatsächlich du könntest für diesen muggelliebenden Narren spionieren und dies vor mir verborgen halten?"

Severus zog es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten.

„Bringt ihn in eine der Zellen," wies Voldemort die Todesser an. Severus wurde auf die Beine gezogen und hinunter gebracht.

------------------------

Albus Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass er verwirrt war. Warum war Severus auf einem Todessertreffen, aber der Spion bei einem Ordenstreffen, denn außer Severus hatte niemand gefehlt.

Blieb also nur noch die Möglichkeit, dass es kein offizielles Todessertreffen gewesen war, sondern eines, bei dem spezielle Dinge besprochen wurden. Möglicherweise wurden sie zumindest mit einigen nützlichen Informationen belohnt. Albus wartete nicht auf Severus, es würde spät werden, bis der Meister der Tränke zurückkehrte.

Als dieser allerdings beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen nicht in der großen Halle auftauchte, begann Albus sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Dass diese nicht unbegründet waren, wurde bestätigt, als Albus Severus Privaträume in den Kerkern aufsuchte, die dieser in der letzten Nacht definitiv nicht betreten hatte.

------------------------

Severus lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden einer Zelle. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er in diese Zelle gesperrt worden war. Zeit war ohnehin unwichtig, das einzige, was im Moment präsent war, war der Schmerz, von dem sein ganzer Körper durchdrungen wurde.

Voldemort hatte zweifelsohne seinen Spaß gehabt, als er den Verräter gefoltert hatte. Schritte ertönten, jemand näherte sich der Zelle.

„Crucio!"

Erneut wurde Severus gefoltert, erneut hallten seine Schreie durch den Keller, von niemandem gehört außer seinem Peiniger, der nur lachte. Irgendwann brach der Fluch ab, doch der Schmerz blieb. Severus hustete, spuckte Blut und Magensäure.

„Du hättest dir überlegen sollen was du tust, bevor du mich verraten hast Severus."

Er antwortete nicht und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht gekonnt. Wieder wurde er dem Cruciatusfluch unterworfen. Irgendwann glitt er in die gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit davon.

------------------------

Albus hatte die Zaubertrankstunden an diesem Tag selber gegeben. Es war schließlich unmöglich innerhalb einer Stunde eine Vertretung für Severus zu finden. Nach dem Unterricht sendete er Nachrichten, an die einzigen Personen, die über Severus Spionagetätigkeiten Bescheid wussten. Um sieben Uhr saßen James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, und Frank im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Alles deutet also daraufhin, dass Snape aufgeflogen ist,"

stellte Sirius fest, nachdem Albus ihnen die Sachlage erklärt hatte,

„Sein Problem."

„Red keinen Unsinn," fuhr Lily ihn an, „du weißt genau, dass wir ihn für die Suche der Horkruxe brauchen."

„Eine andere Frage ist, wie er auffliegen konnte, die einzigen Personen, die wissen, dass er ein Spion ist, sitzen in diesem Raum."

„Wir haben mit keinem über ihn gesprochen, nicht mit Remus oder Peter und auch nicht mit Jane oder Sarah oder sonst irgendwem," sagte Lily.

Die anderen bestätigten Lilys Worte.

„Die Frage wie Voldemort erfahren hat, dass Severus ein Spion ist, können wir später klären, wichtig ist, dass er befreit wird. Das heißt wir müssen in das alte Gaunt Haus."

„Moment, das ist nicht dein ernst oder? Wir sollen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier eindringen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, ob er dort ist. Er könnt genauso gut auf Malfoy Manor oder Lestrange Place sein, oder sonst irgendwo. Außerdem, wer sagt, dass Snape noch lebt?"

„Ich verstehe deine Einwände James, aber es hat höchste Priorität, dass Severus befreit wird, ohne ihn ist es uns unmöglich, den Horkrux aus der Höhle zu holen, das wisst ihr. Und das Risiko ist kalkulierbar, Voldemort ist schließlich nicht ununterbrochen in diesem Haus."

------------------------

Severus kam die Zeit, die er in dem Keller verbracht hatte wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Immer wieder war er gefoltert worden. Vor einigen Minuten - oder waren es bereits Stunden? - war Voldemort aufgetaucht und hatte ihm gesagt, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Ein paar Stunden, bis zur nächsten Todesserversammlung, auf der er vor den Augen aller getötet werden sollte.

------------------------

Sirius, James, Lily, Alice und Frank hatten die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht, ihr Eindringen in das Haus der Gaunts genau vorzubereiten. Die Aktion würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen, dann würden sie aus dem Zimmer des Tropfenden Kessel, in dem sie zur Zeit saßen, apparieren.

Es blieb zu hoffen, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde, dass Voldemort tatsächlich nicht in seinem Hauptquartier sein würde und das auch sonst keine bösen Überraschungen auf sie warteten.

------------------------

„Du hast noch eine Stunde Snape."

Rodolphus Lestrange, eindeutig, wenn auch unter der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen.

„Vielleicht willst du wissen, wem du zu verdanken hast, dass du heute sterben wirst?"

Severus hob leicht den Kopf. Ein kleiner, pummliger Mann stand vor der Zelle. Er hob seine Hände und streifte die Kapuze ab. Severus keuchte überrascht auf, als er sah wen er vor sich hatte.

„Pettigrew?"

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein, Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor und einer der engsten Freunde von James Potter konnte nie im Leben ein Todesser sein.

„Ich, Snape."

Der sonst immer ein wenig zurückhaltende Mann wirkte kalt und selbstgefällig.

„Schön, welchem dieser beiden Idioten hab ich das zu verdanken?"

„Ich hab mitgekriegt wie du mit Sirius gestritten hast."

Severus schloss resigniert die Augen, natürlich sein Streit mit Black über seine Loyalität. Es gab ein ziemlich hässliches Geräusch, als die Tür des Kellers sich öffnete und fünf Menschen, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und schwarzen Aurorenroben in den Gang traten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus froh war, James Potter und Sirius Black zu sehen. Die beiden Todesser tauschten einen Blick, Pettigrew wollte seine Kapuze wieder hochziehen, doch es war bereits zu spät, Potter hatte ihn erkannt.

„Peter?"

Erstaunen und Unglauben schwang in der Stimme des Auroren mit und einen Moment hielt er inne. Diesen Moment nutzte Pettigrew um einen Schockzauber in seine Richtung zu schießen. Black konnte Potter gerade noch zur Seite ziehen.

Potter war durch den Angriff wohl aus seiner Starre gerissen worden. Er hob seinen Zauberstab wieder und schoss zeitgleich mit Black Schockzauber in die Richtung der Todesser. Lestrange zog Pettigrew zur Seite und Beide rannten, noch letzte Flüche auf die Auroren schießend, die diese aber mit Leichtigkeit blockten.

„Ihr könnt sie einholen," sagte Severus, „sie rennen zum Kellerausgang, wenn ihr euch beeilt..."

Alice Longbottom schüttelte den Kopf, „wir haben nicht viel Zeit, geh ein Stück zurück."

Gleichzeitig mit Lily hob sie ihren Zauberstab und gemeinsam brachen sie den starken Verschlusszauber, der auf die Zelle gelegt war. Lily heilte die gröbsten Verletzungen, so dass Severus laufen konnte.

„Schnell," sagte Black, „wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Sie schafften es ohne weitere Probleme aus dem Haus und apparierten direkt ins St.Mungo. Frank benachrichtigte Albus, der nur kurze Zeit später das Krankenhaus erreichte.

„Wie geht es Severus?"

„Er wird behandelt," sagte Sirius.

James hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Ich versteh das nicht, ich versteh es nicht."

„Was?" fragte Albus.

„Gleich," sagte Lily leise, „es ist vielleicht besser, wenn das nicht jeder mitkriegt."

Albus musste sich also gedulden, bis sie in Severus Zimmer konnten, alle Heiler dies verlassen hatten und er einen starken Stillezauber auf den Raum gelegt hatte.

„Peter ist der Spion," sagte James müde und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, „ich glaub das einfach nicht."

„Ich auch nicht," meinte Frank, „ich meine er schien mir immer loyal uns gegenüber, er ist vielleicht nicht der Hellste aber ich hab ihn immer für treu gehalten."

„Offensichtlich war er intelligenter, als wir alle dachten," mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch ein, „wenn wir nicht noch einen weiteren Spion haben, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, hat er uns mehrere Jahre ausspioniert, ohne dass wir auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet haben."

„Wie kann er, ich meine, er war unser Freund seit der ersten Klasse," murmelte Sirius.

„Black, Menschen ändern sich und Pettigrew hat sich ganz offensichtlich für Voldemort entschieden, dass er euch angegriffen hat, ist der beste Beweis, also werd jetzt nicht kindisch, sondern hak ihn ab."

„Entschuldige bitte Snape, dass ich zu menschlichen Gefühlen fähig bin," fauchte Sirius, „aber was erwarte ich schon von jemandem, der genauso kalt ist, wie die Kerker, in denen er lebt."

Severus setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an, doch Lily unterbrach den Streit, „hört auf damit, das hilft doch keinem. Ich kann genauso wenig verstehen, dass Peter uns verraten hat, wie ihr, aber Severus hat recht, wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns davon total deprimieren zu lassen, wir sollten uns lieber darum kümmern diese dämlichen Horkruxe zu zerstören."

„Wo wir gerade von Horkruxen reden, wie lange brauchst du noch für den Trank?"

„Er ist fertig. Ich hab ihn fertiggestellt, kurz bevor der dunkle Lord mich rief."

------------------------

Weil sie bereits einmal in der Höhle gewesen waren, wussten sie, dass nur eine Person in das Boot passte, das gebraucht wurde um den See in der Höhle zu überqueren. Sirius und James warteten an der ersten Wand, an der ein Blutzoll gezahlt werden musste, während Lily, Alice und Frank draußen warteten.

Albus war derjenige, der den Horkrux aus der Höhle holte. Dank Severus Gegenmittel, hatte der Trank, welcher den Horkrux schützte keinerlei Wirkung mehr und Albus konnte ihn ohne Probleme zu sich nehmen.

In dem Becken befand sich der Anhänger von Salazar Slytherin. Ohne Problem kehrten sie zurück nach Hogwarts. In Albus Büro nahmen sie das Medaillon genauer unter die Lupe.

„Das ist nicht der echte Anhänger," sagte Lily leise.

„Wie?"

„Er ist zu groß und die Schlange fehlt."

„Lily hat recht, aber man kann es öffnen. Und es ist eine Nachricht drin."

Albus entfaltete das Pergamentstück und las vor:

„_An den Dunklen Lord_

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest,_

_aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war,_

_der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat._

_Ich hab den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will_

_ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann._

_Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung,_

_dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,_

_erneut sterblich sein wirst._

R.A.B." 

„Bei Merlin," flüsterte Sirius.

„Was?" fragte James.

„Deshalb hat er ihn umbringen lassen."

„Wen?"

„Regulus, Regulus Alphard Black."

„Dein Bruder? Ich bitte dich, wieso sollte er das getan haben, ich meine, er war ein Feigling," meinte James.

„Er hat grundsätzlich mit R.A.B. unterzeichnet, das war so ne Macke von ihm, er hat niemals einfach Regulus geschrieben, immer R.A.B."

„Wenn es wirklich dein Bruder gewesen sein sollte, denkst du, er hat ihn wirklich zerstört?"

„Wenn er es geschafft hat, ja. Gibt es einen Zauber, mit dem man sehen kann, von wann die Nachricht ist?"

Albus nickte und führte besagten Zauber aus.

„26. März 1980. Das war der Tag an dem er gestorben ist, oder?" fragte Albus.

Sirius nickte. „Seine Leiche wurde im Grimmauldplace gefunden, also hatte er wahrscheinlich noch genug Zeit, das Ding zumindest zu verstecken und Verstecke gibt es in diesem Haus zur genüge."

„Worauf warten wir, wir sollten das verdammte Ding suchen und zerstören," sagte Frank.

„Na dann, lasst uns gehen."

------------------------

AN: Also erst mal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, ihr habt die 50er Grenze geknackt, vielen Dank, vor allem an die, die zu jedem oder fast jeden Kapitel ein Review schreiben.

Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel euren Erwartungen gerecht wurde und bin wie immer gespannt auf eure Kommentare. Das nächste Kapitel kommt wie gewohnt nächsten Samstag.

Bye

Sanny

------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 20

Lily will mit ihrer Familie (James, den Kids und Sophie) essen gehen und stellt dabei fest, dass es immer besser ist das Geld im voraus zu wechseln. Harry macht Bekanntschaft mit einem Fluch, Lucy mit einem Tränkemeister und Lily und James mit dem Unmöglichen und einer ziemlich erschreckenden Tatsache.

„MUM!"

Lily drehte sich um, jemand rannte in sie hinein, riss sie nach hinten, so dass sie stürzte. Als Lily wieder auf die Füße kam, war Lucy verschwunden.

„LUCY!" schrie Lily,

„LUCY!" Doch es antwortete niemand.

------------------------

„Eigentlich bedauerlich,"

sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die nicht klang als würde er irgendetwas bedauern,

„so jung und doch wirst du heute sterben, Harry Potter. Aber du musst keine Angst haben, man sagt es tut nicht weh."


	21. Der Junge der lebt

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 20

Der Junge der lebt

---------------------------------------

In den letzten Monaten, war einiges passiert, inzwischen war es Anfang September und alles in allem war das letzte halbe Jahr recht gut verlaufen. Voldemort hatte sich größtenteils bedeckt gehalten und James zog es im Moment vor, nicht darüber nachzugrübeln, was er als nächstes plante.

Die Suche nach dem Horkrux war positiv verlaufen, sie hatten zwar fast zwei Wochen gebraucht um ihn in dem verdammten Kasten, der sich Haus nannte, zu finden aber schließlich hatten sie das Medaillon in einer alten Vitrine gefunden und es zerstört.

Im Moment hakte es allerdings ein wenig. Als der Orden und vor allem Jane und Remus von Peters Verrat erfahren hatten, waren sie geschockt gewesen und noch immer saß der Schmerz vor allem bei den drei übrigen Maraudern tief. Verrat, so stellte James fest, fühlte sich fast noch schlimmer an, als der Tod geliebter Menschen und immer wieder grübelte er darüber nach, was in Merlins Namen Peter dazu bewogen hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln.

„James, kommst du endlich! Ich hab den Tisch um sechs bestellt und wir müssen schließlich noch meine Mum abholen und dann nach London fahren!" rief Lily.

„Ja klar."

Er lief die Treppen hinunter und gemeinsam mit Lily und den Kindern apparierte er nach Surrey, in Sophies Haus.

---------------------------------------

Später wünschte Lily sich, dass sie ein wenig früher daran gedacht hätte, dass sie Muggelgeld brauchte, wenn sie mit ihrer ganzen Familie und ihrer Mutter essen gehen wollte. Aber später wusste man schließlich alles besser. So ärgerte sich Lily nur, dass sie noch einen Umweg zur Winkelgasse machen mussten, bevor sie zum Lieblingschinesen ihrer Mutter fuhren. Ein Glück, dass dieser ohnehin in London lag und sie für die Fahrt ausreichend Zeit eingeplant hatten (Lily hatte ihrer Mutter keine apparation zumuten wollen).

Die fahrt nach London war recht nervenaufreibend. Sophie bestand darauf selber zu fahren, Lily besaß zwar einen gewöhnlichen Muggelführerschein aber Sophie hatte gesagt, dass sie jemanden, der so selten fuhr wie Lily, nicht auf die andern Verkehrsteilnehmer loslassen könne.

Lily saß also gemeinsam mit Harry und Lucy auf die Rückbank gequetscht und James saß neben Sophie, die munter über die anderen Autofahrer schimpfte. Harry und Lucy, die keine Autofahrten gewöhnt waren, quengelten und stritten die ganze Zeit, während Lily verzweifelt versuchte, die Beiden zu beruhigen. Sie hasste diese Phase, die die Beiden im Moment durchmachten, sie taten nichts anderes als streiten. Das war wirklich ätzend, wenn Lily zum Beispiel nach einem langen und stressigen Arbeitstag nach Hause kam und zwei Kinder vorfand, die quasi aufeinander einprügelten.

Warum konnte nicht zumindest einer der Beiden so vernünftig sein wie Hermine? Sirius und Sarah mussten Abends nicht darum kämpfen, die inzwischen fast Neunjährige ins Bett zu kriegen oder sich auf den Kopf stellen, damit sie mal aufräumte (tatsächlich war es so, dass Hermine Sirius gelegentlich daran erinnerte, seine stinkenden Socken zu waschen, weil der Geruch ganz unerträglich war und es nicht besonders hygienisch war, getragene Socken unter dem Bett zu sammeln, Lily hatte sich halb tot gelacht als Sarah ihr dies erzählt hatte).

Sicher, auch Hermine hatte oft genug Unsinn im Kopf, was, wie Lily vermutete an fast vier Jahren Einfluss durch Sirius und gewisse andere Kinder lag, aber trotzdem überlegte Hermine bevor sie etwas sagte und sie las ziemlich viel, Harry und Lucy flohen, wenn sie das Wort Buch auch nur hörten. Lily warf einen Blick auf Harry, der sich beleidigt umgedreht hatte und Lucy scheinbar nicht mehr ansehen wollte. Lily vermutete das Lucy wieder einmal über seine Brille gelacht hatte. Aber genau genommen würde Lily ihre beiden Kinder gegen nichts in der Welt tauschen wollen. Die Beiden und James waren das beste, was ihr in ihrem Leben passiert war und für nichts würde sie ihre Familie hergaben.

In London angekommen wollte Lily eigentlich nur schnell aussteigen zu Gringotts gehen, Geld wechseln und dann zurück kommen. Doch Sophie machte diesen Plan zunichte, indem sie einfach darauf bestand, die legendäre Einkaufsstraße der Hexen und Zauberer mal wieder besuchen zu können, das letzte mal das sie hier gewesen war, war inzwischen gut zehn Jahre, wenn nicht noch länger her.

James nahm Lucy an die Hand und Lily hielt Harry fest, bei den Beiden konnte man schließlich nie wissen, auf was für bescheuerte Ideen sie kamen. Sie grüßten Tom, den Wirt kurz, bevor sie durch die Tür in den Hinterhof traten. James öffnete das Tor zur Winkelgasse.

„Also," sagte Lily, „ich gehe zu Gringotts und du kannst meiner Mum solange hier alles zeigen."

„Okay."

„Mum, kann ich mit zu Gringotts?" fragte Lucy.

„Von mir aus ja," antwortete Lily. Lucy strahlte.

„Okay, dann in einer Viertelstunde im Tropfenden Kessel."

Gemeinsam mit Lucy machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Lucy hüpfte fröhlich neben ihr her.

„Mum, ich will nachher einen riesigen Teller Spagetti," erklärte sie.

„Wir gehen zum Chinesen, da gibt es keine Spagetti."

„Dann will ich Eis."

„Zum Nachtisch, es gibt ganz leckeren Reis, den magst du doch gerne."

„Nur mit Currysauce."

„Na dann wissen wir ja schon mal was du isst."

„Und zum Nachtisch ein riesiges Vanilleeis mit Schokosauce."

„Also dann musst du hinterher aufpassen, dass du nicht platzt."

„Mum, man kann doch nicht platzen," stellte Lucy fest.

„Wer weiß," gab Lily lachend zurück.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Gringotts angekommen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Lily drankam und ihr Geld wechseln konnte. Lucy war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht mit einem Karren hinunter in die Verliese fuhren. Lily wechselte das Geld und verließ mit Lucy gemeinsam die Bank. Lucy erzählte etwas über einen Streich, den sie, Hermine und Ginny, Harry, Ron und Neville gespielt hatten. Lily musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, an die armen Lehrer in Hogwarts, die würden Spaß haben, wenn diese sechs erst mal nach Hogwarts kamen.

„Weißt du was, ich glaube..."

Lily kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn panische Schreie lenkten sie ab. Sie drehte sich um. Schwarz gekleidete, maskierte Gestalten, überall. Lily fluchte.

„Mum, was ist los? Sind das Todesser?" fragte Lucy.

„Ja, los komm!" rief Lily.

Sie lief los, mit Lucy an einer Hand. Normalerweise hätte sie die Todesser angegriffen, doch jetzt hatte es erst einmal höchste Priorität die Siebenjährige außer Gefahr zu bringen. Lucy hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit den schnellen Schritten ihrer Mutter mitzuhalten sie stolperte und fiel hin.

„MUM!"

Lily drehte sich um, jemand rannte in sie hinein, riss sie nach hinten, so dass sie stürzte. Als Lily wieder auf die Füße kam, war Lucy verschwunden.

„LUCY!" schrie Lily,

„LUCY!" Doch es antwortete niemand.

„Verdammt," murmelte Lily.

---------------------------------------

Lucy rannte währenddessen, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen davon, sie hatte Lily aus den Augen verloren und dann waren da die Todesser gewesen, die jetzt versuchten sie zu fangen. Dies waren also die Leute, gegen die ihre Eltern immer kämpften. Lucy rannte schneller, einer der Todesser war nun fast direkt hinter ihr, gleich würde er sie eingeholt haben...

---------------------------------------

Sophie rannte so schnell es ging, mit Harry zurück zu der Kneipe, durch die sie gekommen waren.

„Nimm Harry und renn zurück zum Auto, so schnell wie möglich," hatte James gesagt, „fahrt zurück zu dir, wir treffen uns dort."

Sophie war klar, dass es besser war, auf das zu hören, was James gesagt hatte, ihr Schwiegersohn wusste was vor sich ging und kannte die Gefahren, die von diesen Todessern, wie er sie genannt hatte ausgingen. Harry keuchte, er rannte so schnell er konnte, fest an Sophies Hand, sein Vater hatte gesagt, sie sollten zurück zum Auto und wegfahren, aber was war mit ihm und Mum und Lucy.

Auch wenn ihre Eltern alles taten um sie zu schützen, hatten sowohl Harry als auch Lucy und ihre Freunde sich inzwischen ein Bild darüber gemacht was vor sich ging, ganz dumm waren sie schließlich auch nicht und Harry wusste, dass Todesser gefährlich waren. Harry rannte weiter, direkt neben Sophie, die vor Anstrengung keuchte. Sie rannte weiter bis vor ihnen ein hochgewachsener Mann stand, Harry starrte ihn an, er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so unmenschlich aussah.

Die weiße Haut war straff über den Schädel gespannt, sein Mund war lippenlos und die Nase bestand aus zwei schmalen Schlitzen und dann waren da die Augen, rot glühende Augen und Harry wurde klar um wen es sich handeln musste. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, ein Fluch raste auf Sophie zu und riss sie zur Seite, weg von Harry. Dieser wich einige Schritte zurück. Seine Knie zitterten, während er nichts tun konnte, außer Voldemort anzustarren.

„Du bist also Harry Potter," erklang Voldemorts Stimme.

Hätte Harry in diesem Moment einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich gefragt, woher Voldemort wusste wer er war, doch wenn man mit acht Jahren dem gefürchtetsten schwarzen Magier überhaupt gegenübersteht, ist man nicht in der Lage klar zu denken. So konnte Harry nichts tun, außer Voldemort anzustarren. Er zitterte panisch, Angst hatte ihn ergriffen.

„Eigentlich bedauerlich,"

sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die nicht klang als würde er irgendetwas bedauern,

„so jung und doch wirst du heute sterben, Harry Potter. Aber du musst keine Angst haben, man sagt es tut nicht weh."

Erneut hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grell-grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf Harry zu.

---------------------------------------

Eine Hand schloss sich fest um Lucys Arm und zog sie zur Seite. Lucy wollte schreien, doch eine andere Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund.

„Psst, ganz ruhig," zischte eine männliche Stimme.

Die Hand löste sich von ihrem Mund, erst langsam, dann als der Mann sicher war, dass Lucy nicht schreien würde ganz. Der Mann stand auf und hob Lucy mit hoch.

„Halt dich gut fest," zischte der Mann.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte jemand, Lucy erkannte, dass es einer der Todesser war, die sie zuerst verfolgt hatten.

„Snape der Verräter," sagte der andere.

„Nott und Flint, so sieht man sich wieder," sagte Snape mit kühler Stimme, „es ist immer schön alte Bekannte zu treffen."

Lucy konnte sehen, dass sie Beide Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten und auch Snape hob den seinigen. Ein roter Lichtblitz kam auf sie zu und Lucy schrie. Snape wich dem Fluch aus und schoss dann seinerseits einen Schockzauber in Richtung der beiden Todessser. Die Todesser wollten das Feuer gerade erwidern, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, dann disapparierten Beide.

---------------------------------------

Sophie rappelte sich auf, sie wusste nicht was dieser grüne Lichtblitz bewirkte, sie wusste nur, dass sie handeln musste, schnell. Ohne nachzudenken, rannte sie los und warf sich zwischen Harry und den grünen Lichtblitz, der sie genau in die Brust traf. Alles erstrahlte grell-grün. Weit entfernt nahm sie war, dass Harry „Grandma!" schrie. Dann wurde um sie herum alles schwarz.

---------------------------------------

James sah Sophie fallen, während er versuchte sich durch die Menschenmasse zu drängen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass Sophie tot war, doch richtig begreifen konnte er es nicht und da war immer noch Harry.

Sophie getötet zu haben, würde Voldemort nicht daran hindern, es bei Harry erneut zu versuchen. Voldemort hob wieder seinen Zauberstab, der tödliche Fluch raste auf Harry zu, James rannte und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Der Fluch traf Harry und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Hauswand.

„NEIN!" brüllte James.

Und dann geschah etwas unglaubliches, der Fluch schoss von Harry weg, zurück zu Voldemort. Dieser riss überrascht die Augen auf und schaffte es nur knapp dem Fluch auszuweichen, dieser durchbrach ein Fenster hinter Voldemort. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry, dann disapparierte er. James bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Knie sinken.

„Daddy," flüsterte dieser.

„Harry, geht's dir gut?" fragte James seine Stimme zitterte und er zog Harry zu sich. Er konnte kaum begreifen, dass Harry den Fluch überlebt hatte.

„Mir tut alles weh," sagte Harry. James blickte Harry an und entdeckte einen feinen, blitzförmigen Schnitt auf Harrys Stirn. Worte halten in James Kopf wieder, Worte die er vor sieben Jahren gehört hatte.

„Und der dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen" 

Sollte dies die Entscheidung gewesen sein? Sollte Voldemort tatsächlich Harry gewählt haben?

„Daddy, was ist mit Grandma? Ist sie," er zögerte kurz, „tot?"

James nickte, ja Sophie war tot.

„Warum hat er sie getötet, sie hatte doch gar nichts mit allem zu tun."

James stand mit Harry auf dem Arm auf, dem Jungen liefen Tränen über die Wangen und er schluchzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte James, dass die umstehenden murmelten, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, sollten die reden, für ihn war nur wichtig, dass Harry lebte.

---------------------------------------

Lily war vollkommen verzweifelt. Die Todesser waren disappariert, warum auch immer, wusste Lily nicht, schließlich waren noch nicht mal Auroren aufgetaucht. Dennoch blieb Lucy unauffindbar. Sie hatte die gesamte nähere Umgebung der Gringotts Bank abgesucht, doch ihre Tochter blieb verschwunden. Es waren mehrere Apparationsknalle zu hören und einen Moment fürchtete Lily, dass die Todesser zurück gekommen wären. Es waren jedoch ihre Kollegen, die endlich auftauchten. Der erste auf den Lily stieß, war Sirius.

„Lily, was in Merlins Namen tust du hier, ich dachte ihr wärt mit deiner Mum unterwegs."

„Wir wollten essen gehen und ich hatte vergessen Muggelgeld zu wechseln, also musste ich noch zu Gringotts."

„Und wo sind James, deine Mum und die Kids?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Lucy ist verschwunden, sie war mit mir bei Gringotts, ich bin gestürzt und hab sie aus den Augen verloren, danach war sie verschwunden. James wollte meiner Mum einige Geschäfte zeigen, ich weiß nicht wo sie jetzt sind. Ich muss unbedingt Lucy finden."

„Lily beruhig dich erst mal, wir sollten erst James finden, vielleicht hat er sie gesehen. Und wenn nicht, kann man zu Dritt immer noch besser suchen als zu Zweit."

Lily nickte, gemeinsam mit Sirius machte sie sich auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel.

---------------------------------------

James hielt Harry immer noch im Arm, als er auf Sirius und Lily traf. Irgendetwas war falsch, das sah er sofort, dann begriff er, dass Lucy fehlte.

„James, hast du Lucy gesehen?" fragte Lily, dann, „wo ist meine Mutter?"

„Lily, Sophie ist tot."

„Was?"

„Voldemort war hier, er hat versucht Harry zu töten, aber Sophie, sie hat sich dazwischengestellt, er hat es wieder versucht, aber der Fluch ist einfach von Harry abgeprallt."

„Was?" Lily hörte James Worte und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, so unglaublich sich auch alles anhörte.

Sirius währenddessen konnte James nur anstarren.

„Niemand überlebt einen Todesfluch," wisperte er.

James strich die Haare aus Harrys Stirn zurück und zeigte Sirius und Lily den Schnitt.

„Merlin," flüsterte Sirius.

Lilys grüne Augen trafen James braune und Beide wussten, was dies bedeutete, Voldemort hatte gewählt.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Lucy?" fragte James.

„Ich hab sie aus den Augen verloren, als ich gestürzt bin, als ich wieder aufgestanden bin, war sie verschwunden."

„Okay, hör zu, du gehst in den tropfenden Kessel und bringst Harry ins Mungo. Er ist gegen eine Hauswand geknallt, gut möglich, das er verletzt ist. Sirius und ich suchen Lucy. Ich denke mal um Sophies Leiche kümmert sich das Ministerium, sobald wir Lucy gefunden haben komme ich nach." Lily nickte nur.

Sirius und James zogen los, um Lucy zu finden, während Lily, die inzwischen Harry auf den Arm genommen hatte zum Tropfenden Kessel ging.

---------------------------------------

„Danke dass du mich gerettet hast," sagte Lucy.

„Schon okay."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Severus Snape."

Merlin, wen hatte er sich da eingefangen, das Mädchen redete die ganze Zeit. Sie erinnerte ihn an irgendwen, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf an wen, sie half ihm allerdings sogleich auf die Sprünge.

„Ich bin Lucy Potter."

Severus hielt inne und betrachtete das Mädchen eingehend. Das war es also, warum hatte er sie nicht gleich erkannt, sie war Lily schließlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

„Hilfst du mir meine Mum und meinen Dad zu finden?"

„Natürlich."

Er hoffte, dass sie zuerst auf Lily stoßen würden, auf eine Begegnung mit James Potter konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

„Woher kanntest du die Todesser?" fragte Lucy nach einer Weile.

Dieses Mädchen war für Severus Geschmack eindeutig zu Neugierig.

„Aus der Schule," antwortete er, dies stimmte zwar nur halb aber er hatte nicht vor, einem Mädchen, das wenn er sich richtig erinnerte gerade einmal sieben Jahre alt war, zu erklären, dass er ein Spion gewesen war und was genau das eigentlich war.

„Und warum mögt ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Weil sie Todesser sind und ich nicht."

Diese Fragerei war ja schrecklich. Severus Augen suchten in der Menschenmasse nach einem Anzeichen von Lily oder James.

„Da ist Sirius," kreischte Lucy plötzlich, „SIRIUS!"

Black, auch das noch, der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

---------------------------------------

Sirius hörte wie jemand seinen Namen rief und drehte sich um.

„SIRIUS!"

Da entdeckte er Lucy, die ihm zuwinkte. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er erkannte, mit wem Lucy da unterwegs war.

„James!" rief er, sein Freund, der etwas weiter weg nach seiner Tochter suchte, drehte sich um.

„Was ist?"

„Lucy!" Der andere kam zu ihm.

„Wo?"

„Da, mit niemand geringerem als Snape."

Normalerweise hätte James sich geärgert, Snape zu sehen, doch im Moment überwog die Erleichterung, dass es seiner Tochter gut ging.

„Hey, wo warst du denn?" fragte er, als er Lucy von Snape entgegennahm.

„Die Todesser wollten mich fangen, aber Severus hat mich gerettet. Wo sind Mum und Harry und Grandma?"

„Wir gehen gleich zu ihnen."

Dann wandte James sich Snape zu.

„Danke Snape, wenn du ihr nicht geholfen hättest, wer weiß was dann passiert wäre."

Nun ja, genau genommen wusste er es schon, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wäre Lucy dann jetzt tot. James hatte niemals so viel Dankbarkeit gegenüber Severus Snape empfunden wie jetzt und es war ihm egal, dass er sich für seine ehrliche Aussage wahrscheinlich einen sarkastischen Kommentar bekommen würde, allerdings hatte Snape wohl seinen „Wir-überraschen-James-Potter-Tag".

„Kein Problem, sie lief mir halt über den Weg," war das Einzige was er sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. Er blickte sich allerdings noch einmal um. Und Lucy winkte ihm zu. James hatte nicht gewusst, dass Snape tatsächlich in der Lage war, zu lächeln.

---------------------------------------

Lily lief nervös im Flur hin und her. Als sie dem Heiler erklärt hatte, was geschehen war, hatte dieser sich Harry geschnappt, etwas von umfassender Untersuchung gesagt und Harry mit in einen Behandlungsraum genommen. Seitdem war mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen und James war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Die Tür zum Behandlungsraum öffnete sich und der Heiler trat hinaus.

„Mrs. Potter, sie können jetzt hinein."

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

„Er hatte eine angebrochene Rippe und einige Prellungen, ich habe alles geheilt. Der Fluch, hören sie, sind sie sicher, dass es ein Todesfluch war?"

„Ja, ich weiß selber wie unglaublich das klingt, aber es ist wirklich so gewesen."

„Der Fluch hat auf ihren Sohn scheinbar keinerlei Wirkung gehabt, bis auf den Schnitt auf seiner Stirn, ich habe ihn geheilt, aber es wird eine Narbe bleiben. Ansonsten geht es ihrem Sohn gut und sie können ihn jederzeit mit nach Hause nehmen."

Lily trat in das Zimmer. Harry wirkte ziemlich verloren in dem Krankenhausbett und schien reichlich verunsichert.

„Hey, wie geht's dir Harry?"

„Gut, glaube ich."

Lily setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm Harry in den Arm.

„Mum, warum hat dieser Heiler mich die ganze Zeit so komisch angeguckt?"

„Der Fluch, mit dem Voldemort dich getroffen hat, ist dazu gedacht zu töten, es hat ihn noch nie jemand überlebt."

„Aber ich lebe noch," sagte Harry, „deswegen war der so komisch."

Lily nickte und Harry wirkte noch verwirrter als vorher. Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich und James kam herein, zu Lilys grenzenloser Erleichterung mit Lucy an der Hand.

„Ein Glück, Lucy, dir geht's gut, oder?"

„Ja, warum ist Harry im Krankenhaus?"

„Nur zur Kontrolle," sagte Lily, „jetzt ist alles wieder okay."

Lucy betrachtete Harry mit kritischem Blick und gekräuselter Nase.

„Er hat was an der Stirn," stellte sie dann fest, „ich denke der Heiler war nicht besonders professionell."

„Das auf Harrys Stirn kommt von einem Fluch," erklärte Lily.

„Von was für einem Fluch?"

„Von einem Todesfluch," sagte Harry, „ich bin jetzt ein Held."

„Lucy, du musst da noch was wissen," begann Lily, „du weißt doch wer Voldemort ist."

Lucy nickte.

„Voldemort hat Grandma getötet."

Einen Moment lang starrte Lucy Lily nur an, dann begann sie zu weinen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie schluchzte. Auch Lily merkte, dass die Tränen die sie bislang zurückgehalten hatte nun über ihr Gesicht liefen. Auch Harry begann erneut zu weinen. Eine Weile dauerte es, bis sich alle mehr oder weniger gefangen hatten. Irgendwann ging die Tür zum Zimmer auf. Es war niemand geringeres als Albus Dumbledore.

„Guten Tag," sagte er.

„Hallo Albus."

„Zuerst möchte ich euch mein Beileid aussprechen," sagte er leise und man konnte hören, dass es ehrlich war und nicht nur so dahergesagt.

„Danke."

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Gut," meldete sich der Junge zu Wort.

„Ich bin überaus erfreut dies zu hören."

„Bist du Albus Dumbledore?" fragte Lucy, vorwitzig wie immer.

„Ja der bin ich und du junge Dame bist wohl Lucy, richtig?" Sie nickte.

Albus nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss und Lucy wurde rot. James lachte,

„Dass ich das noch mal erleben darf, ich glaube du bist der erste, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Lucy verlegen ist, Albus."

Lucy streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wie lange soll Harry im Krankenhaus bleiben?"

„Zu mir hat der Heiler gesagt, wir können gehen wann wir wollen," antwortete Lily.

„Sollten wir dann nicht gehen?" fragte James.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, wäre es mir eine Ehre euch zu begleiten."

Per Flohnetzwerk reisten sie nach Godric's Hollow. Weil es ziemlich spät war, bekamen Harry und Lucy nur noch schnell etwas zu essen, bevor Lily sie ins Bett brachte. James ging währenddessen mit Albus ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wein?" fragte James.

„Sehr gerne, vielen Dank."

Sie warteten, bis Lily hinunter kam, dann begann Albus zu sprechen.

„Ich denke ihr Beiden wisst, was der Angriff auf Harry heute zu bedeuten hatte."

Beide nickten.

„Also wird Harry eines Tages gegen ihn kämpfen müssen," stellte Lily mit zitternder Stimme fest.

„Ja."

„Wie konnte er den Fluch überleben?" fragte James.

„Lily, deine Mutter ist gestorben um Harry zu schützen. Dadurch hat sie bewiesen, dass sie ihn liebt, und diese Liebe hat Harry vor dem Fluch gerettet."

Auch wenn Lily unendlich traurig darüber war, dass Sophie gestorben war, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihr dankbar zu sein, Harrys Leben gerettet zu haben.

---------------------------------------

Im alten Haus der Gaunts befand sich jemand, der weit weniger glücklich darüber war, dass Harry Potter überlebt hatte.

Harry Potter sollte also derjenige sein, der ihn, Lord Voldemort besiegen konnte. Nun, es war erbärmlich, wie sollte dieser Junge jemals die Macht erlangen gegen ihn zu bestehen. Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über die unmenschlichen Züge.

„Du hast schon verloren, bevor du überhaupt anfängst zu kämpfen."

Er lachte kalt und wischte mit einer Hand eine Ausgabe des Abendpropheten vom Tisch, dessen Schlagzeile lautete:

„_Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt"_

---------------------------------------

AN: Hallo ihr alle! Hier ist also das nächst Kapitel und wie ihr gelesen habt, habe ich weder Harry noch Lucy umgebracht, dafür aber Sophie, was ihr wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser findet. Aber irgendwer musste sich schließlich für Harry opfern und wenn ich Lily oder James dafür genommen hätte, hättet ihr mich wahrscheinlich gelyncht, worauf ich eigentlich keinen gesteigerten Wert lege. Tja, mehr kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung nicht vorbringen.

Noch mal zur Erinnerung, Reviewantworten für unregistrierte Leser, die auch keine Mailadresse angegeben haben, sind in meiner Bio zu finden.

Und dann hätte ich noch ne Frage und zwar ob bei euch Interesse an einer Story über die Marauder, Lily, Nicole, Jane usw. während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts bis, wahrscheinlich Harrys Geburt besteht, ne klassische Vorgeschichte quasi. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 21

Lily begegnet ihrer Schwester.

Sirius und Hermine machen sich Gedanken.

Charlie Weasley hat eine sehr merkwürdige Begegnung mit seiner Erzfeindin.

Und Sophie wird beerdigt.

-------------------

„Nein, sie wurde umgebracht." Lily spürte wie erneut Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und war gleichzeitig fest entschlossen vor ihrer Schwester keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Umgebracht, aber wer sollte Mum umbringen?"

„Ein Verrückter, er... es macht ihm Spaß zu töten, wir versuchen seit Jahren ihn aufzuhalten aber..."

„Moment mal, es war einer von euch, ein Verrückter aus deinem Pack. Das ist alles deine Schuld, deinetwegen ist unsere Mutter tot, weil du dich mit diesem Pack eingelassen hast, weil du eine verdammte Missgeburt bist, ein Freak. Verschwinde, raus hier Mörderin."


	22. Unangenehme Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 21**

**Unangenehme Begegnungen**

---------------------------------------

Lilys Nacht war ziemlich unruhig gewesen. Harry war zweimal schweißgebadet aus Alpträumen aufgewacht und Lily selbst war die ganze Nacht von Trauer und Schuldgefühlen geplagt worden. Sie war schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter, wenn sie früher daran gedacht hätte, Geld zu holen, dann wären sie nicht in die Winkelgasse gegangen. Sie hätten gestern Abend durch Sirius von dem Angriff erfahren und James, Sirius und sie hätten sich über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Winkelgasse unterhalten, während Lucy und Harry friedlich geschlafen hätten, ohne sich um den Tod ihrer Großmutter oder Todesser Gedanken zu machen.

Das schlimmste allerdings, stand Lily noch bevor. Sie musste ihre Schwester besuchen und sie über den Tod ihrer Mutter informieren. Sicher, sie hätte dies auch den Muggelbehörden überlassen können, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es ihrer Schwester selbst sagen zu müssen.

Jetzt stand sie also im Ligusterweg vor dem Haus Nummer vier und starrte die Klingel an. Sie hob ihre Hand und klingelte. Schritte näherten sich der Tür, dann wurde geöffnet. Ein Mann stand in der Tür und Lily erkannte ihn sofort als Vernon Dursley.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich muss mit Petunia reden."

„Wären sie vielleicht so freundlich mir zu verraten wer sie sind und was sie wollen." Er erkannte sie nicht, aber das war wohl nicht weiter erstaunlich, dass Vernon Dursley ihr begegnet war, war Jahre her und er hatte sich damals größte Mühe gegeben sie zu ignorieren.

„Lily Potter, ich muss mit Petunia reden." Vernon keuchte entsetzt auf,

„Sie... sie... sie können nicht... wir wollen nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben."

„Ich muss mit Petunia reden," wiederholte Lily.

„Was wollen sie? Falls sie Geld wollen..."

„Ich wohne in einer Art kleinem Palast, ich brauche mit Sicherheit kein Geld. Kann ich jetzt bitte mit Petunia reden? Es ist wichtig."

Vernon musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann ließ er sie eintreten. Lily war noch nie in Petunias Haus gewesen, doch bereits der Flur erschien ihr klinisch sauber.

„Gehen sie ins Wohnzimmer," sagte Vernon und deutete auf eine Tür.

Lily tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie musste nur kurz warten, bevor Petunia dicht gefolgt von ihrem Mann das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie kühl und starrte ihre Schwester hasserfüllt an. Lily holte tief Luft.

„Mum ist tot," sagte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Sie ist gestern gestorben."

„Hattet, hattet ihr einen Unfall?" fragte Petunia mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Nein, sie wurde umgebracht." Lily spürte wie erneut Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und war gleichzeitig fest entschlossen vor ihrer Schwester keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Umgebracht, aber wer sollte Mum umbringen?"

„Ein Verrückter, er... es macht ihm Spaß zu töten, wir versuchen seit Jahren ihn aufzuhalten aber..."

„Moment mal, es war einer von euch, ein Verrückter aus deinem Pack. Das ist alles deine Schuld, deinetwegen ist unsere Mutter tot, weil du dich mit diesem Pack eingelassen hast, weil du eine verdammte Missgeburt bist, ein Freak. Verschwinde, raus hier Mörderin."

Lily starrte Petunia an, sie konnte nicht glauben, was ihre Schwester gesagt hatte.

„Ich hab nie gewollt, dass Mum da mit rein gezogen wird, ich hab nie gewollt das sie stirbt."

„Haben Sie nicht gehört was Petunia gesagt hat?" zum erstenmal meldete sich Vernon Dursley zu Wort, „meine Frau hat gesagt sie sollen gehen, also tun sie das und zwar sofort." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Lily den Ligusterweg Nummer vier.

---------------------------------------

Es gibt Tage, die man am besten einfach aus dem Kalender streichen sollte. Der vorherige Tag war Sirius Meinung nach, definitiv ein solcher Tag gewesen. Sein ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, nach der Arbeit Hermine zu Alice und Frank zu bringen. Danach hatte er Sarah zum Essen ausführen wollen und er hatte vorgehabt, ihr endlich den verdammten Ring zu geben, den er jetzt mindestens einen Monat mit sich herumschleppte.

Seine Hand wanderte in die Umhangtasche und seine Finger glitten über den schmalen silbernen Ring mit dem Saphir. In manchen Dingen war Sarah Nicole verdammt ähnlich, auch Nicole hatte Saphire geliebt. Dann gab es da Charakterzüge, ebenso wie Nicole hatte Sarah einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester war sie allerdings vollkommen verrückt nach Sport. Jeden Morgen bevor sie zur Schule fuhr, um wie Sirius es ausdrückte, arme Schüler mit sinnlosen Übungen wie Dauerlaufen und Leichtathletik, dieser vollkommen albernen Sportart Fußball oder Biologie zu quälen, lief sie nach Godric's Hollow, dort um den See auf dem Anwesen und wieder zurück.

Außerdem hatte sie, als sie zusammengezogen waren, auf die Anschaffung Elektrischer Geräte und eines Autos bestanden. Hermine hatte das ungemein gefreut, Sirius jedoch, waren manche dieser Geräte zu Anfang nicht geheuer gewesen. Inzwischen hatte er sich aber daran gewöhnt. Im übrigen war Sarah mindestens genau so unordentlich wie er.

Hermine bildete in diesem Punkt die einzige Ausnahme, sie war eine regelrechte Ordnungsfanatikerin. Meistens bildete ihr Zimmer einen ziemlich krassen Kontrast zum Rest des Hauses. Überhaupt war Hermine in mancher Hinsicht anders als andere Kinder. Harry, Lucy, Ginny, Ron oder Neville würden niemals auf die Idee kommen zu lesen. Hermine hingegen war ein wandelndes Lexikon.

„Black,"

die Stimme von Mad-Eye riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken,

„schreib deinen Bericht und hör auf Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Der Minister macht druck."

Sirius seufzte, damit wäre er dann wohl wieder beim Thema, der Bericht zum vorherigen Tag. Hermine war nicht bei Alice und Frank gewesen und er hatte Sarah keinen Antrag gemacht. Stattdessen waren wieder einmal Menschenleben ausgelöscht worden, vollkommen sinnlos.

Sirius dachte an Lily, er wusste wie sehr sie an ihrer Mutter gehangen hatte und auch James hatte seine Schwiegermutter sehr gern gehabt. Und musste es ein ziemliches Emotionschaos sein, zu wissen dass ohne Sophies Tod, wahrscheinlich Harry gestorben wäre. Sirius griff nach dem Pergament, auf dem bis jetzt noch nichts stand und seiner Feder.

---------------------------------------

Hermine hasste Krieg. Wofür war das alles eigentlich gut? Eine Frage die ihr bislang noch niemand hatte beantworten können. Was bewog einen Mann dazu einen Krieg anzufangen, der über kurz oder lang die gesamte magische Welt überziehen würde. Und auch die Muggel wurden - wenn auch unbewusst - in das alles hineingezogen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Foto ihrer Eltern. Ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und sie auf den Schultern ihres Vaters. Das war in Spanien gewesen, vor etwa fünf Jahren. Hermine liebte Sirius und Sarah, aber es war einfach nicht das gleiche wie ihre richtigen Eltern. Das schlimmste war, dass die Erinnerungen langsam verblassten. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr genau, was sie zum fünften Geburtstag bekommen hatte und es gab niemanden, der ihre Erinnerungen auffrischen konnte, niemanden der ihr erzählen konnte, wer ihre Eltern gewesen waren. Irgendwann würden da nur noch Erinnerungsfetzen und verblasste Fotos sein und diese Vorstellung machte ihr Angst. An die Zeit vor ihrem dritten Geburtstag konnte sie sich ohnehin kaum erinnern und die Zeit danach begann bereit zu verblassen.

„Mine, kommst du essen?"

„Ja, was gibt's?"

„Tiefkühlpizza."

„Du bist echt furchtbar, hoffentlich arbeitest du bald wieder, Lily und Molly kochen viel besser als du."

„Hey, nichts gegen meine Kochkünste du kleines Monster."

„Ich dachte Monster machen immer alles unordentlich und können nicht kochen."

„Na warte!" Mit einem großen Schritt hatte Sarah Hermine erreicht und kitzelte sie aus.

„Aufhören, bitte," jappste Hermine.

„Gibst du zu, dass ich die beste Köchin bin?"

„Okay, ist ja gut," keuchte Hermine.

„Hast du Salamipizza?"

„Für freche Monster nicht."

„Wann kommt Sirius eigentlich nach Hause?" fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung, er hat vorhin eine Eule geschickt die haben ziemlichen Stress wegen dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse Gestern."

„Was genau ist da eigentlich passiert."

„Das weiß keiner so genau."

„Viele Tote?"

„Sieht so aus, Lilys Mutter unter anderem."

„Sophie?" Hermine blickte Sarah geschockt an. Diese nickte nur düster.

---------------------------------------

James war müde, er wollte sich am liebsten einfach irgendwohin legen und schlafen und vergessen. Warum lief alles so verdammt schief? Warum waren sie gestern in der Winkelgasse gewesen? Warum war Sophie gestorben? Warum hatte Voldemort Harry gewählt? Das alles war einfach nur scheiße.

James Blick fiel auf Harry, der auf der Couch saß und den Boden anstarrte. Normalerweise wäre er an einem so schönen Augusttag draußen gewesen, schwimmen im See oder er wäre ein wenig geflogen. Gestern hatte Harry es noch cool gefunden, einen Todesfluch überlebt zu haben, doch heute realisierte er die tragweite der ganzen Situation. Er begriff, was der Tod seiner Großmutter bedeutete.

Bei Lucy sah es nicht anders aus, sicher, Beide hatten schon am Vortag gewusst was Tod bedeutete, doch heute wurde es ihnen noch einmal vollkommen bewusst. Bei Harry taten wohl auch die Alpträume ihren Teil dazu, denn er hatte Sophie schließlich mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen. Ein Plopp kündigte Lilys Ankunft an. James erschrak, als er sie sah, sie hatte geweint und vollkommene Verzweiflung lag in ihrem Blick. James stand auf, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er leise.

„Petunia," flüsterte Lily, den Kopf gegen James Schulter gelehnt und leise schluchzend, „sie hat recht, sie hat immer recht gehabt. Es ist alles meine Schuld, nur wegen mir ist Mum tot. Ich hab sie umgebracht. Wenn ich nicht das Geld vergessen hätte dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Nein ist es nicht," sagte James mit sanfter Stimme. Er hatte Lily auf die Couch bugsiert, wo sie jetzt dicht an ihn geschmiegt saß.

„Du kennst doch Petunia, sie brauchte jemanden, den sie beschuldigen konnte und du warst in dem Moment da."

„Mummy was ist los?" Harry kam zu ihnen und umarmte seine Mutter von hinten, „warum weinst du?"

„Ist schon gut," sagte Lily.

Sie löste sich von James und zog Harry auf ihren Schoß. Lucy quetschte sich noch zwischen ihre Eltern und schmiegte ihren Kopf an Lilys Seite. Lily lächelte leicht, ihr Gesicht war noch immer tränenfeucht, doch sie wusste, dass sie einen Platz im Leben hatte, eine Familie, die sie liebte ganz gleich, was geschah, eine Familie, die sie nicht für Schuldig hielt.

Später an diesem Tag, als Lily bereits im Bett lag, den Kopf auf James Brust gebettet, die sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl wie Lily fand, wurde ihr klar, dass es nichts mehr gab, dass sie in der Muggelwelt hielt. Ihre Mutter war das letzte Bindeglied gewesen und das bisschen Zuneigung, das sie gegenüber Petunia noch empfunden hatte, war heute endgültig erloschen. Es war an der Zeit mit ihrer Muggelvergangenheit abzuschließen.

---------------------------------------

Natürlich hatte die Nachricht über das, was am Vortag stadtgefunden hatte auch Hogwarts erreicht.

Einige Slytherins wie Samantha Lestrange, Tochter von niemand geringerem als Zaubergamotmitglied Rudolphus Lestrange, hatten nichts besseres zu tun über Harry Potter seine minderwertige Muggelgroßmutter und seinen Blutsverrätervater herzuziehen.

Zu ihrem Pech bekam allerdings Charlie Weasley mit, wie sie den Zeitungsartikel, in dem über besagten Vorfall berichtetet wurde laut vorlas und spöttisch kommentierte. Dies war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Charlie war ohnehin nicht sehr gut auf Lestrange zu sprechen, im letzten Jahr hatte sie eine sehr unfaire Partie Quidditsch gegen die Gryffindors gespielt, die sie fast den Pokal gekostet hätte und dann waren da die vielen Streitereien im Unterricht, die Teilweise in Duelle ausarteten.

„Na Lestrange ist dein Meister so fertig, dass du hier mit billigen Sprüchen seine sogenannte Ehre aufpolieren musst."

„Na Weasley, du hoffst wohl, dass durch Potter jetzt auch ein bisschen Ruhm auf deine Familie gekleckert wird, angeblich ist er ja mit deinem Bruder befreundet, ich finde das passt, alle Blutsverräter finden sich zusammen."

„Man kann Blutsverrat verschieden definieren Lestrange, ich denke wir verraten unser Blut dann, wenn wir nicht verantwortungsvoll mit der uns gegebenen Magie umgehen, jemand der diese Magie zur Zerstörung nutzt, ist meiner Meinung nach viel mehr ein Blutsverräter, als jemand der sich nicht seines Blutes wegen für etwas besseres hält und sich mit Muggelstämmigen und Muggeln anfreundet."

„Bist du nicht Stolz darauf ein Reinblütiger zu sein Weasley? Obwohl, jemand der so tief gesunken ist, ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht in der Lage Stolz zu empfinden. Stimmt es, dass ihr so arm seid, dass ihr euch nur von Rattenmist ernähren könnt?"

Das reichte, Charlie zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lestrange.

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr so arm seid, dass ihr euch nur von Rattenmist ernähren könnt?"

„_Tarantalega_!" Charlie hatte nicht vor, Lestrange ernsthaft zu verletzen, sie schien dies allerdings als einmalige Gelegenheit zu sehen.

„_Stupor_!" rief sie

„_Petrificus Totalus_!" brüllte Charlie.

Die Flüche Trafen sich in der Luft, aber anstatt sich gegenseitig aus der Bahn zu werfen, verbanden sie sich und bildeten eine goldene Schnur zwischen den Zauberstäben. Goldene Fäden bildeten ein Käfig um die Beiden verblüfften Teenager. Charlie versuchte die Schnur zu zerreißen, doch es wollte nicht klappen. Er nahm wahr, dass überall in der Eingangshalle um sie herum Schüler standen, die tuschelten.

„Was hast du gemacht Lestrange?" fragte er wütend und starrte seine Gegnerin hasserfüllt an.

„Das fragst du mich, _du_ bist doch für diesen Mist verantwortlich."

Charlie schnaubte wütend, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Perle, die in der Mitte der Goldenen Schnur schwebte. Mit aller Macht versuchte er sie in Lestranges Zauberstab zu drängen. Charlie wusste nicht warum, er wusste nur, dass er es tun musste, sofort.

Doch scheinbar hatte Lestrange das gleiche vor, die Perle schwebte ein wenig auf Charlie zu, der sie mit reiner Willenskraft zurück zu Lestrange drängte. Zu seinem Pech musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sie offenbar eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin war, denn er schaffte es nicht weiter als bis zur Mitte.

Es war Albus Dumbledore, der dem ganzen schließlich ein Ende bereitete und zwar mit einem gut gezielten _Diffindozauber _der die Schnur durchtrennte.

„Mrs. Lestrange, Mr. Weasley, folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro."

Unter dem Gemurmel etlicher Schüler folgten die Beiden dem Schulleiter.

---------------------------------------

Sophies Beerdigung fand fünf Tage später statt. Lily war deswegen gezwungen gewesen noch einmal Kontakt mit Petunia aufzunehmen. Petunia hatte sie nicht noch einmal beschuldigt, am Tod ihrer Mutter Schuld zu sein, doch keine der Beiden sprach mehr mit der anderen als unbedingt nötig. Lily hatte jedoch dafür gesorgt, das eine vernünftige Aufschrift auf den Stein kam: _Gestorben in Liebe und für die Hoffnung. _Dass dieser Satz für ihre Verwandten keinen Sinn machte, war Lily klar, doch sie hatte das Gefühl diese Aufschrift ihrer Mutter schuldig zu sein.

Lily musste zugeben, dass Petunias Organisation großartig war. Außerdem war der Pfarrer, der die Beerdigung durchführte, ein Freund ihrer Mutter gewesen, was dazu führte, dass seine Beschreibung Sophies sehr zutreffend und nahegehend war. Nach der Beerdigung blieben Lily, James, Harry und Lucy nicht mehr lang. Lily Grüßte einige Leute die sie noch kannte, dann verließen sie die Trauergesellschaft. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie hier hielt.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay Leute, hier ist mein neuestes Kapitel. Was haltet ihr davon? Teilt es mir mit, okay? Vielen Dank an die, die zum letzten Kapitel reviewt haben.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 22

Sirius wird den Ring los, den er schon so lange mit sich herumschleppt und fragt sich, wie ein einzelner Mensch ihn so nervös machen kann.

James und Lily stellen fest, dass man Harry besser zuhören sollte.

Sirius war nervös. Etwas, das nur selten vorkam, sehr selten. Verdammt, wie konnte man so nervös sein? Er fragte sich ob James auch so nervös gewesen war damals. Seine Hand wanderte in die Tasche seines Jacketts und er strich über das schwarze Kästchen in dem sich ein gewisser silberner Ring befand.

---------------------------------------

„James, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Eine Minute später als es war als du das letzte mal gefragt hast."

„Verdammt, warum geht das alles nicht schneller?" fragte Sirius, „James bist du sicher dass deine Uhr richtig geht?"

„Ja ich bin sicher und du solltest dich hinsetzen, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

---------------------------------------

„Du hast nicht ernsthaft die Torte probiert, oder?" fragte Lily.

„Dad hat gesagt ich darf."

„Du hast was?" wütend drehte sich Lily zu ihrem Mann um.

„Na ja, also ich hab ihm nicht richtig zugehört."

„Männer, nicht mal in der Lage auf einen Achtjährigen aufzupassen. Sieh zu, dass du das wieder in Ordnung bringst. Und du Junger Mann bleibst bei mir."


	23. Eine Hochzeit und alles was dazu gehört

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 22

Eine Hochzeit und alles was dazu gehört

---------------------------------------

Sirius war nervös. Etwas, das nur selten vorkam, sehr selten. Verdammt, wie konnte man so nervös sein? Er fragte sich ob James auch so nervös gewesen war damals. Seine Hand wanderte in die Tasche seines Jacketts und er strich über das schwarze Kästchen in dem sich ein gewisser silberner Ring befand.

Sirius blickte von seinem Teller auf. Sarah saß ihm gegenüber und nippte an ihrem Wein. Sie sah großartig aus, ihre Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern und sie trug ein bordeauxrotes Kleid.

„Ich liebe dieses Restaurant," verkündete sie, „so gutes Essen hat man selten."

„So hohe Preise auch nicht," stellte Sirius trocken fest.

„Ach ja, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du ja kaum über Geld verfügst und lange für diesen Abend sparen musstest."

„Exakt, mein Vermögen beschränkt sich gerade einmal auf ein paar Millionen, und mein Gehalt beträgt gerade einmal tausendfünfhundert Galeonen davon kann man kaum Leben."

„Am schlimmsten ist aber, dass du vorher immer extra nach Gringotts musst um Geld zu wechseln."

„Ja, das sind schreckliche Qualen für mich."

Einen Kurzen Moment schwiegen Beide, dann begann Sirius erneut zu sprechen, diesmal ernster.

„Sarah, also ähm, vielleicht kannst du dir denken, dass ich dich nicht ganz ohne Grund in dein Lieblingsrestaurant eingeladen habe."

Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an.

„Also ich möchte dich etwas Fragen. Ich..." Sirius brach ab, Sarah strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, was Sirius total aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Frag schon," sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Deine Frage, stell sie mir, sonst kann ich nicht antworten."

Sirius holte das kleine schwarze Kästchen aus seiner Tasche, gleichzeitig griff er nach ihrer Hand und öffnete sie, so dass er das Kästchen samt Ring hineinlegen konnte.

Sarah öffnete es und starrte dann einfach nur den Ring an.

„Sirius der, wow, der ist wunderschön."

Sirius war zwar durchaus erfreut, dass ihr der Ring gefiel, aber eigentlich wollte er eine andere Antwort.

„Und?"

„Natürlich will ich du Idiot, hattest du ernsthaft Angst, dass ich nein sage?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und fiel Sirius um den Hals. Und Sirius fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen.

„Also willst du mich tatsächlich Heiraten?" fragte er, um auch wirklich hundert Prozent sicher zu sein.

„Ja, das hab ich doch schon gesagt."

Danach sagte für eine Weile keiner etwas, weil sie in einen Kuss versanken, den sie nur für wenige Sekunden unterbrachen und das auch nur auf Grund der Tatsache, das Menschen gelegentlich ein wenig Sauerstoff benötigen und keiner von Beiden die Hochzeit versäumen wollte, was zu langer Sauerstoffmangel sicherlich mit sich gebracht hätte.

„Ich liebe dich," brachte Sirius irgendwann ziemlich atemlos hervor.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

„Willst du tanzen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja, sehr gerne."

Sie standen auf und gingen zu der kleinen Tanzfläche, die zum Restaurant gehörte. Es tanzten nur zwei andere Paare. In einer Ecke spielte eine Liveband, die wohl zum Restaurant gehörte.

---------------------------------------

Sarah schlief am nächsten Morgen ziemlich lang, gut nur das es Sonntag war und sie es sich erlauben konnte. Die Nacht war aber auch ziemlich lang gewesen, Sarah und Sirius waren um halb zwei nach Hause gekommen und das war nicht das Ende des ganzen gewesen, absolut nicht. Sarah musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken an weiche Lippen, die überaus geschickte Zunge einer gewissen Person und die mindestens genauso geschickten Finger besagter Person, die über ihren Körper glitten.

Sie lächelte, dieses Lächeln verschwand allerdings, als ihr klar wurde, das ebendiese talentierte Person nicht neben ihr lag. Bei einem Blick auf den Funkwecker wurde ihr auch klar woran das lag, Sirius Job brachte nicht den Luxus freier Wochenenden mit sich. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel an und ging hinunter in die Küche, sie hatte unheimlich großen Hunger.

In der Küche erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Sirius hatte Frühstück für sie gemacht.

Croissants, Brötchen, Rührei, gebratener Speck, Käse, Marmelade, Erdnussbutter und etliche andere Sachen. Auf ihrem Teller lag ein Brief.

_Guten Morgen Sarah!_

_Guten Appetit, ich hoffe das Frühstück ist nach deinem Geschmack._

_Wenn nichts unvorhersehbares geschieht, dann bin ich um sechs Uhr zu Hause, ich bring dann auch Hermine mit, sie kann den restlichen Tag dann noch zusammen mit den anderen Kids verbringen, sie ist im Moment bei den Weasleys. Ich hab gedacht, wir könnten unsere Verlobung vielleicht heute Abend richtig offiziell machen, ich hab uns bei Lily zum Essen eingeladen, falls du etwas dagegen hast, schick mir eine Eule und ich mach das ganze Rückgängig._

_Ich hab dich Lieb, bis Heute Abend._

_Dein Sirius_

---------------------------------------

„Sind wir heute Morgen ein wenig verschlafen?" fragte James seinen besten Freund, als er in ihr Büro kam.

„Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen," murmelte Sirius und gähnte herzhaft.

„Klingt fast als wärst du erfolgreich gewesen." Sirius hatte sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt, seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt.

„Mhh."

„Also hat sie den Antrag abgelehnt."

„Mhh."

„Ziehst du jetzt wieder bei uns ein oder wohnt ihr weiterhin zusammen?"

„Mhh."

„Bekommt Sarah das Sorgerecht für Hermine?"

„Mhh."

„Mad-Eye will dich zu Fudges persönlichem Bodyguard machen."

„Mhh. Moment WAS?" Auf einmal saß Sirius senkrecht auf seinem Stuhl während James fast Tränen lachte.

„Was hast du gesagt, bevor ich Fudges Bodyguard werde, kündige ich."

„Na ja, du kannst es dir ja wieder leisten, jetzt wo du Single bist."

„Wieso Single?"

„Gerade hast du noch gesagt, dass Sarah den Antrag abgelehnt hat."

„So ein Unsinn. Natürlich hat sie angenommen."

„Vorher warst du nicht so sicher."

„Jedenfalls hat sie angenommen und ich hab uns alle heute Abend bei euch zum Essen eingeladen."

„Was heißt uns alle?"

„Sarah, mich, Mine, Remus, Jane, Molly, Arthur, die Kids, Alice, Frank und Neville."

„Ich hoffe Lily weiß schon von ihrem Glück."

„Natürlich, ich hab sie schließlich gefragt."

„Hoffentlich."

---------------------------------------

Der Abend wurde wieder einmal recht amüsant. Nach einem fabelhaften Essen, zubereitet von Lily und Molly (die Beide der Meinung waren, dass man weder Sarah noch Sirius eine Küche betreten lassen sollte), saßen die Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer, während die Kinder das Haus verunstalteten. Sirius hatte einen Arm um Sarah gelegt und schien nicht gewillt, sie wieder los zu lassen.

„Sag mal James, warum habt ihr uns eigentlich eingeladen?" fragte Frank.

James nickte mit dem Kopf in Sirius Richtung, der daraufhin von allen erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde.

„Ähm, also..."

„Was also?"

„Sarah und ich werden heiraten."

„Endlich," sagte Remus mit breitem Grinsen, „alles Gute."

„Danke."

„Und wann heiratet ihr?"

„Mitte Dezember." Während Lily, Molly, Jane und Sarah schon über Dekorationen beratschlagten, nahm Sirius James zur Seite.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen Prongs."

„Schieß los."

„Ich wollte dich bitten mein Trauzeuge zu werden."

„Das ist absolut kein Problem," sagte James und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gehört auch die Ausrichtung des Junggesellenabschied in den Aufgabenbereich des Trauzeugen, oder?"

„Uuh," war alles was Sirius zu diesem Thema sagte.

„Meiner war doch sehr schön, wie wär's wenn wir deinen ähnlich gestalten."

„Ach weißt du James, das ist sicher nett gemeint, aber ich will dich ja nicht überlasten und vielleicht würde Moony gerne..."

„Moony, was hälst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam Sirius Junggesellenabend gestalten."

„Klingt großartig, Frank, Arthur ihr habt sicher Lust uns zu unterstützen, oder?"

„Ja klar, was halltet ihr davon wenn wir uns an dem von James orientieren, der war doch toll."

„Ähm, was haltet ihr davon wenn wir uns den Junggesellenabend einfach sparen?" schlug Sirius vor.

„Ach Unsinn Sirius, natürlich bekommst du deinen Junggesellenabend."

Währenddessen beratschlagte Sarah mit Molly, Jane und Lily über die Kleider der Blumenmädchen. Sarah hatte sich für Hermine, Ginny und Lucy entschieden und die drei Mädchen wollten unbedingt pinke Kleider haben, was natürlich absolut ausgeschlossen war, weil sich pink schrecklich mit Lucys und Ginnys Haaren beißen würde.

„Was haltet ihr denn von türkis?" fragte Sarah.

„Oh ja, das ist noch toller als pink," rief Hermine begeistert und Ginny nickte zustimmend, während Lucy noch skeptisch war. Doch schließlich lenkte auch sie ein.

---------------------------------------

„Hallo alle zusammen und herzlich Willkommen zum heutigen Junggesellenabschied von Sirius Black!" rief James fröhlich.

Es war der 14. Dezember, ein Freitag. James, Remus, Frank und Arthur hatten die ihnen anvertraute Aufgabe sehr ernst genommen und einen Junggesellenabend organisiert, der im Grunde genommen von Sirius selbst inspiriert worden war. Das ganze Fand in der Räumen der Drei Besen statt, die sie für diesen Abend gemietet hatten

„Also, ein Junggesellenabend ist ein sehr bedeutender Abend im Leben eines Mannes, immerhin bedeutete dieser Abend zwei Dinge, erstens Freiheit zweitens Freibier, das heißt in unserem Fall wohl eher Feuerwhiskey und ähnliche Sachen, man sollte sich auf dem Junggesellenabend von Sirius Black schließlich nicht auf Sachen wie Bier beschränken, wer Sirius schon länger kennt, weiß dass er als der Trinkfesteste in unserem gesamten Jahrgang galt."

Einige lachten.

„Damit wären wir übrigens gleich wieder beim Thema," fuhr James fort, „wir, das heißt Remus, Frank, Arthur und ich haben uns gedacht, das es ganz amüsant wäre alte Erinnerungen ein wenig aufzufrischen."

James konnte sehen, dass Sirius immer tiefer in seinem Sessel versank.

„Es war einmal an einem sonnigen ersten September im Jahre 1971, als ein kleiner Junge mit großen Zielen, auch bekannt als Sirius Black, sich zum ersten mal auf die Reise nach Hogwarts begab. An diesem Tag ahnte natürlich noch niemand, welches Schicksal Hogwarts somit ereilen sollte. Einige Jahre später mutierte Sirius Black nämlich zu einem absolut unwiderstehlichen Weiberhelden.

Die Mädchenherzen die er gebrochen hat sind nicht mehr zu zählen, doch unter ihnen gab es einige Mutige die es wagten zurück zu schlagen. Zum Beispiel Alexandra Johnson, sie hat es geschafft Sirius samt Winterumhang und Schulbüchern in den See zu werfen, ich muss hinzufügen, dass es in besagtem Dezember ziemlich kalt war. Dann war da Nicole Smith, die Sirius ganze Manneswürde angegriffen hat, indem sie ihm die Haare grün silbern und neonpink gefärbt hat und das nachdem er aufgrund eines zu gut gezielten und zu heftigen Schockzaubers zwei Tage im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Ach ja, Kathrina Jordan hat es geschafft Sirius am Abschlussball beim Tanzen mit einem gut gezielten Wabbelbeinfluch zu treffen."

Sämtliche Gäste waren in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und auch Sirius selbst konnte bei der Erinnerung an diese Peinlichkeiten nicht anders als zu Lachen

„Nachdem Sirius nun Hogwarts verlassen hatte, ging es bergaufwärts, er schaffte es tatsächlich länger als eine Woche mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein. Vermutlich wären sie heute verheiratet, wenn Tea nicht Opfer dieses Krieges geworden wäre."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, bevor James fort fuhr.

„Trotzdem wird Sirius morgen heiraten. Es ist ja allseits bekannt, dass Sarah Sirius zuerst nicht besonders gut leiden konnte, was Sirius nicht sehr lustig fand. Warum Sarah ihre Meinung letzten Endes geändert hat, weiß keiner so genau und eigentlich hatte ich Sarah bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt für recht intelligent gehalten. Aber es ist wohl zu spät und in diesem Fall kann ich Sirius nur beglückwünschen, dass er eine so tolle Frau gefunden hat."

---------------------------------------

„James, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Eine Minute später als es war als du das letzte mal gefragt hast."

„Verdammt, warum geht das alles nicht schneller?" fragte Sirius, „James bist du sicher dass deine Uhr richtig geht?"

„Ja ich bin sicher und du solltest dich hinsetzen, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Du warst auch nicht besser, als du Lily geheiratet hast," fauchte Sirius, kam aber der Bitte seines besten Freundes nach.

„Das mag sein, aber da war ich nicht derjenige, der genervt war," gab James zurück und grinste.

„Und so was hat dann das Recht sich bester Freund zu nennen."

Die Tür zu dem Raum in dem sich die Beiden befanden gingen auf und Remus kam herein, mit Harry an der Hand.

„Ich sollte ihn mitnehmen," erklärte Remus, „er macht Lily, Sarah und die anderen Wahnsinnig."

„Dann ist er hier in guter Gesellschaft," war James einziger Kommentar.

Die Vier befanden sich in Sirius eigentlichem Arbeitszimmer, dass sie kurzerhand in einen Umkleideraum verwandelt hatten. Während die Frauen das Schlafzimmer benutzten. Sirius wäre zu gerne hinübergegangen um zu sehen, wie es Sarah ging und ob sie noch da war, aber Lily hatte das strikt verboten und gedroht, sie würde ihn krankenhausreif hexen, sollte er auch nur einen Versuch unternehmen und Sirius nahm diese Drohung sehr ernst.

„Wie geht es Sarah?" fragte Sirius.

„Nun sie ist mit dem Kleid nicht ganz zufrieden und überlegt die Hochzeit abzublasen, bis sie ein anderes Kleid gefunden hat."

„WAS?" fragte Sirius, er starrte Remus an sein Gesicht war blass geworden und sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. James und Remus sahen sich an und brachen dann Beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Daddy, darf ich was von dem Kuchen Essen der unten im Wohnzimmer steht?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, natürlich," antwortete James noch immer lachend.

„Cool." Der Junge verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

"Ähm, James," Remus hatte aufgehört zu lachen, „der Kuchen ist die Hochzeitstorte."

„Ach du scheiße," murmelte James. Er stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„HARRY!" rief er. Sein Sohn war nirgends zu sehen. James sprintete zur Treppe.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!" Natürlich hatte Lily das Geschrei ihres Mannes gehört und natürlich ahnte sie schreckliches.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie, als sie James auf der Treppe einholte.

„Er will was von der Hochzeitstorte essen."

„Was? HARRY!"

„Was ist Mum?" Harry kam aus dem Wohnzimmer zu Lilys und James entsetzen den Mund voller Sahne.

„Du hast nicht ernsthaft die Torte probiert, oder?" fragte Lily.

„Dad hat gesagt ich darf."

„Du hast was?" wütend drehte sich Lily zu ihrem Mann um.

„Na ja, also ich hab ihm nicht richtig zugehört."

„Männer, nicht mal in der Lage auf einen Achtjährigen aufzupassen. Sieh zu, dass du das wieder in Ordnung bringst. Und du Junger Mann bleibst bei mir."

Harry folgte seiner Mutter die Treppe hoch, während James ins Wohnzimmer ging. Dort traf er auf Sarahs Mutter Svenja, die sich scheinbar köstlich amüsierte.

„James, sie sollten in Zukunft besser auf ihren Sohn aufpassen, ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten die Torte zu ruinieren."

„Aber, dann, er hat uns reingelegt, aber woher kam die Sahne?"

„Ich hab ihm ein bisschen Sprühsahne gegeben."

„Vielen Dank, ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn die Torte tatsächlich ruiniert gewesen wäre." Svenja lachte.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder hoch und beruhige Sirius, er scheint nämlich zu glauben, dass Sarah wegläuft oder so was."

---------------------------------------

Sarah war nervös, gleich in ein paar Sekunden würde es losgehen. Direkt hinter ihr stand Christina, die ihre Trauzeugin sein würde. Auch nach der Uni war diese noch immer ihre beste Freundin. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Sarahs Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihrer Freundin erzählt hatte, dass sie einen Zauberer heiraten würde.

Lily und Jane waren ihre Brautjungfern. Sarah atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann begann die Musik zu spielen und Sarah betrat den Garten, dicht gefolgt von ihren Brautjungfern und den Blumenmädchen. Der Garten war wunderbar dekoriert und der strahlendweiße Schnee machte das Bild komplett. Damit niemand fror hatte Dumbledore, der sie auch trauen würde den Garten mit einem Wärmezauber belegt, allerdings auch dafür gesorgt, dass der Schnee nicht schmelzen würde.

Sarahs Blick fiel auf Sirius, er sah großartig aus, mit dem strahlendweißen Hemd und dem silbernen Festumhang. Sarah schritt zwischen den Gästen entlang, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen wahr zu nehmen, ihr Blick galt einzig und allein Sirius der neben Albus Dumbledore stand und sie anstrahlte.

---------------------------------------

Sirius konnte seinen Blick nicht von Sarah nehmen, sie sah einfach überwältigend schön aus. Ihr weißes Hochzeitskleid war bodenlang und eher schlicht gehalten. Nur das Dekolleté war mit kleinen weißen Perlen bestickt. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug einen Art Diadem aus winzigen weißen Rosen.

Sie strahlte, als sie sich ihm gegenüber aufstellte. Die Haustür öffnete sich erneut und Harry kam hinaus, Sirius Patensohn war die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zugefallen, Ringträger zu sein.

Sirius bekam kaum etwas von dem mit was Dumbledore sagte, er war verloren in dem Anblick von Sarahs Augen, und überhaupt ihrer ganzen Erscheinung. Schließlich kamen die Entscheidenden Worte.

„Sirius Black, willst du die hier Anwesende Sarah Smith zu deiner dir angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben, ehren und beschützen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte jetzt."

„Ja, ich will die hier anwesende Sarah Smith zu meiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben, ehren und beschützen bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

„Und willst du Sarah Smith den hier anwesenden Sirius Black lieben, ehren und beschützen bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will Sirius Orion Black zu meinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, ehren und beschützen bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

„Tauscht jetzt eure Ringe." Sirius nahm Sarahs Ring, er war aus Gold und ein Saphir war darin eingelassen, ins innere des Rings war eingraviert _Sirius & Sarah Black, vermählt für die Ewigkeit _vorsichtig schob er den Ring auf Sarahs Ringfinger. Sie nahm ihrerseits seinen Ring, der abgesehen davon, dass er keinen Saphir enthielt genauso aussah wie ihrer.

„Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen," erklärte Albus, das ließen die Beiden sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

---------------------------------------

„Ladys and Gentlemen, ich bitte um ihre hochgeschätzte Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Köpfe wandten sich zu James.

„Ich werde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu lange in Anspruch nehmen, weil mein Sohn mir gesagt hat, ich soll nicht zu lange Reden, das Essen wird sonst kalt."

Die Gäste lachten und Harry wurde rot.

„Wie sie ja inzwischen alle mitgekriegt haben, haben heute Sirius und Sarah geheiratet. Wieso Sarah ihn geheiratet hat, weiß ich immer noch nicht genau, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Ich kenne Sirius seit ich elf Jahre alt bin und das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, ich erschrecke mich immer wieder darüber, wie alt ich geworden bin. In diesen vergangenen siebzehn Jahren hatte ich die Gelegenheit Sirius ziemlich gut kennen zu lernen, aus zwei Jungen die sich sehr zum Leidwesen unserer Lehrer ziemlich häufig gestritten haben, sind Brüder geworden.

Ich kann dir liebe Sarah nur gratulieren, du hast einen Mann gefunden, der dich mehr liebt als sich selbst und dich in jeder Lebenslage unterstützen wird. Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren auch Gelegenheit Sarah gut kennen zu lernen, als eine Frau, die sehr witzig und charmant ist, gleichzeitig aber auch sehr ernst sein kann, wenn eine Situation es erfordert. Ich kann auch dir Sirius nur gratulieren eine so wunderbare Frau gefunden zu haben und ich wünsche euch Beiden alles Glück dieser Welt. Auf Sarah und Sirius."

„Auf Sarah und Sirius" erwiderten die Gäste und es wurde eine für alle unvergessliche Hochzeitsfeier.

---------------------------------------

Sirius und Sarah tanzten, dicht aneinander und Beide mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich kann kaum glauben das ich so glücklich bin," flüsterte Sarah. „Genieß es, wer weiß wie lange das Glück uns treu ist," meinte Sirius leise. „Seit wann bist du so pessimistisch?" Sirius lachte. „Ich wollte es nur mal erwähnt haben." Einige Sekunden schwiegen Beide, dann begann Sirius erneut zu sprechen. „Also weißt du, ich hatte da eine Idee." „Aha." „Wir sind ja jetzt verheiratet und wir sind quasi eine Richtige Familie. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Hermine adoptieren? Ich meine, natürlich nur wenn sie will." „Sirius das ist, diese Idee ist einfach nur großartig." „Im Ernst?" „Natürlich, ich meine wir Beide lieben Hermine als wäre sie unsere eigene Tochter, also warum sollten wir sie nicht adoptieren, wenn sie das auch will."

---------------------------------------

Hermine beobachtete mit einem leichte Lächeln Sarah und Sirius, die dicht aneinander geschmiegt tanzte. Beide wirkten unendlich glücklich. Hermine freute sich unheimlich, dass ihre Ersatzeltern endlich geheiratet hatten. Das Lied verklang und die Beiden kamen zu Hermines Überraschung von der Tanzfläche und zwar genau auf sie zu. „Hermine wir wollten dich was Fragen." Begann Sirius, nachdem er und Sarah mit Hermine ein Stückchen von den anderen Gästen weggegangen waren. „Was denn?" fragte Hermine. „Sarah und ich wollten dich fragen, ob du unsere Tochter werden möchtest, wir wollen dich adoptieren." Hermine stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und fiel Sarah und Sirius um den Hals. „Ich denke das gilt als ja," stellte Sarah lachend fest.

---------------------------------------

AN: Tja, das war es, Sirius und Sarahs Hochzeit. Und nach einiger Zeit endlich mal wieder ein richtig schönes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Vielen Dank übrigens auch an die netten Leute, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben.

Ich möchte auch noch mal fragen, ob bei euch Interesse an einer Marauder-Story besteht, die Sirius, Remus, James, Peters, Lilys, Janes und Nicoles Schulzeit und die erste Zeit nach Hogwarts, also ungefähr bis Harrys Geburt beschreiben würde.

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 23:

Es gibt mal wieder einen Zeitsprung ins Jahr 1991 und James droht zum Workaholic zu mutieren. Charlie stellt fest, dass er bestimmte Menschen hasst und wie schwer ein Verlust wiegen kann. Und Lily macht Bekanntschaft mit großen gelben Augen.

James machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er Sirius bitten musste, die Sache für Fudge zu erledigen. Offiziell war Sirius nur James Stellvertreter, inoffizielle hatte er genauso viel zu sagen wie sein bester Freund und James versuchte momentan durchzukriegen, dass sie die Abteilung wieder zu zweit leiten durften, wie es Amelia und Mad-Eye kurzzeitig getan hatten.

Mad-Eye war letzten Endes doch in den Ruhestand gegangen, wogegen er sich Jahrelang immer gesträubt hatte, doch bei einem Angriff vor einem knappen dreiviertel Jahr, war er so stark verletzt worden, dass er einfach nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, jedenfalls nicht als Abteilungsleiter. Diese Tatsache hinderte Mad-Eye allerdings nicht daran, mindestens einmal in der Woche im Ministerium vorbei zu sehen und zu kontrollieren ob James und Sirius ihre Arbeit anständig erledigten.

---------------------------------------

„Hey, was ist denn?" Sanft zog er sie in seinen Arm sie presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Schultern und sie schluchzte weiterhin.

Der Brief glitt aus Charlies Händen.

---------------------------------------

Die drei liefen eine Weile schweigend dicht hintereinander her. Der fast volle Mond schimmerte gelegentlich durch das dichte Blätterdach über ihnen. Obwohl Sirius, James und Lily drei rational denkende erwachsene Menschen waren, mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass ihnen das ganze nicht geheuer war.


	24. Entscheidung und Suche

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 23

Entscheidung und Suche

---------------------------------------

„Mr. Potter, der Minister wünscht einen Bericht über die Quote der derzeitigen Festnahmen von Todessern," sagte Tina Heyden, eine kleine brünette Hexe, die sich im zweiten Jahr ihrer Aurorenausbildung befand.

„Danke Tina," sagte James.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro, hängte seinen Mantel über seinen Schreibtischstuhl und ließ sich auf eben diesem nieder. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Viertel nach sieben, wow, so früh war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes entzündete er die Lampen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag die Verhandlungsakte von Adrian Malfoy, tatsächlich war es nach gut fünf Jahren unter strengster Geheimhaltung durchgeführter Suche nach Beweismaterialien endlich gelungen dem Todesser nachzuweisen, dass er eben dies war, ein Todesser.

Sein Sohn Lucius gab allerdings vor von alldem nichts zu wissen und mimte den armen unschuldigen Ministeriumsbeamten, der nicht das geringste mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Sein Vater bestätigte dies natürlich, er behauptete den Todessern ohne das geringste Wissen seines Sohnes beigetreten zu sein, ihre Angaben deckten sich und James war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass die Malfoys sich unter einander abgesprochen hatten, für den Fall, dass einer von ihnen geschnappt werden sollte.

Wie auch immer, diese Akte hatte David Grant ihm geschickt, der Anwalt, der Adrian Malfoy Lebenslänglich nach Askaban schicken sollte. In einer Notiz bat er James darum, sich die Akte noch einmal durchzusehen und sich gegen elf Uhr mit ihm zu treffen, damit sie über James Aussage reden konnte. James seufzte, noch mehr Arbeit. Während er die Akte aufschlug, fragte er sich, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, die Beförderung anzunehmen, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so anstrengend war, Leiter der Abteilung zu sein.

James machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er Sirius bitten musste, die Sache für Fudge zu erledigen. Offiziell war Sirius nur James Stellvertreter, inoffizielle hatte er genauso viel zu sagen wie sein bester Freund und James versuchte momentan durchzukriegen, dass sie die Abteilung wieder zu zweit leiten durften, wie es Amelia und Mad-Eye kurzzeitig getan hatten.

Mad-Eye war letzten Endes doch in den Ruhestand gegangen, wogegen er sich Jahrelang immer gesträubt hatte, doch bei einem Angriff vor einem knappen dreiviertel Jahr, war er so stark verletzt worden, dass er einfach nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, jedenfalls nicht als Abteilungsleiter. Diese Tatsache hinderte Mad-Eye allerdings nicht daran, mindestens einmal in der Woche im Ministerium vorbei zu sehen und zu kontrollieren ob James und Sirius ihre Arbeit anständig erledigten.

James lächelte, Mad-Eye würde sich wohl niemals ändern und dass er auch nach seiner Pensionierung noch für die Auroren lebte war einfach nur typisch. James rieb sich müde die Augen, er hatte es schon immer gehasst früh aufzustehen, allerdings nicht so sehr, wie er es hasste seine Kinder zu enttäuschen. Und deswegen würde James heute trotz allem Stress um drei Uhr gehen, damit sie zum Quidditchspiel Chudley Cannons gegen die Tornados gehen konnten.

Das beste war, dass damit alle Interessen gedeckt waren. James war bekennender Tornado Fan seit er mit sieben zum ersten mal Charles Gambon gesehen hatte, der sämtliche Rekorde geholt hatte, die ein Jäger holen konnte. Harry hingegegen war Cannons Fan was James ihm immer noch ein wenig übel nahm und den inzwischen fast elfjährigen dazu brachte die Cannons noch ein wenig lauter anzufeuern. Lucy war es relativ egal welche Mannschaft gewann, Hauptsache das Spiel war spannend und die Jäger boten eine tolle Show. Lily würde die Abwesenheit ihrer Familie ebenfalls genießen, indem sie einen Frauenabend mit Jane und Sarah machte, was wiederum Sirius dazu brachte eine Art Vater-Tochter Abend mit Hermine zu veranstalten.

Tatsächlich war Hermine inzwischen auch auf dem Papier Sirius und Sarahs Tochter und ihr voller Name lautete Hermine Jane Black. Ein klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ James aufblicken.

„Herein!" Bill Weasley betrat den Raum.

„Morgen Boss."

„Spar dir das Boss, ist ja nicht so, dass du irgendwelchen Respekt vor mir hättest, also tu auch nicht so, als ob."

„Was immer du willst Boss."

„Ach halt die Klappe. Was machst du eigentlich so früh hier?"

„Die Zwillinge hielten es wohl für außerordentlich amüsant mir einen explodierenden Brief als Wecker zu schicken."

„Wenigstens sorgen sie dafür, dass du nicht verschläfst."

„Deine Witze waren auch schon besser," stellte Bill trocken fest.

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Na ja, egal, eigentlich bin ich wegen was ganz anderem hier. Die Vorbewerbungen sind gekommen, sobald die Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben sind, kriegen wir die Noten der Bewerber und können dann entscheiden, wen wir zum Auswahltraining zulassen."

„Seit wann kümmern sich Rekruten um so was?"

„Seit der Boss es nicht mehr tut."

„Touché," sagte James und grinste.

„Zeig mal, wie viele sind es?"

„Siebzehn." James blätterte durch die Mappen mit den Unterlagen, dann stutzte er.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Charlie Auror werden will," sagte er, „ich dachte er will irgendwas mit magischen Geschöpfen machen."

„Wollte er auch, früher, bevor er gemerkt hat, dass er noch mehr will, dass dieser Krieg endet."

Bills Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert, während er sprach.

„Und was ist dein Problem bei der Sache?" fragte James.

„Im Grunde bin ich stolz auf ihn, ich hab einfach nur Angst, wie viele Auroren hat dieser Job das Leben gekostet? Ich will nicht, dass mein kleiner Bruder einer von ihnen ist."

James nickte, er konnte das verdammt gut nachvollziehen, zwar hatte er keinen kleinen Bruder, aber er wusste noch genau, wie oft er mit Lily darüber gestritten hatte, dass sie Aurorin werden wollte.

„Ich kann das gut verstehen, ich hab heute noch Angst, wenn Lily auf irgendeiner Mission ist, auf der ich nicht dabei bin und selbst wenn ich dabei bin, mach ich mir Sorgen. Du kannst nichts dagegen machen, also, gegen die Sorgen meine ich, aber du kannst soweit dir das möglich ist auf ihn achten, zumindest solange, bis er es ohne deine Hilfe hinkriegt."

---------------------------------------

„Ich hasse sie," fauchte Charlie und ließ sich schlecht gelaunt zwischen Phil und Marcus auf die Bank sinken.

„Wen?" fragte Marcus.

„Wen wohl? Lestrange."

„Wieso?"

„Haha. Ich krieg einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten, nur weil ich mich mit der blöden Ziege duelliert habe."

„Und dabei sollte man meinen, nach der Aktion in der vierten, mit diesem, wie hieß das Ding?"

„Priori Incantatem."

„Genau. Jedenfalls sollte man meinen du hättest gescheckt, dass dir das nicht gut bekommt."

„Ich muss dabei bloß aufpassen, dass sich unsere Flüche nicht treffen."

„Und darauf, dass du nicht erwischt wirst," stellte Phil trocken fest.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe."

„Pass auf was du sagst, sonst zieh ich dir noch Punkte ab, wegen Beleidigung des Schulsprechers."

„PHIL! HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Einige Leute drehten sich um und Phil und Marcus brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Schön, dass ihr das lustig findet," maulte Charlie.

„Das größte Problem ist, dass ich deswegen das Quidditchtraining verschieben muss."

„Ach her je du Armer."

„Du verstehst das natürlich nicht großer Schulsprecher, aber das ist mein letztes Jahr hier und ich will es beenden indem ich noch mal den Pokal hole."

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan großer Bruder."

„Hi."

„Wir haben gehört du hast eine Strafarbeit," sagte George.

„Habt ihr gehört?"

„Ja, ein Vögelchen hat uns diese Geschichte erzählt," fügte Fred hinzu.

„Weißt du, Mum wird gar nicht zufrieden damit sein, dass du so ein schlechtes Vorbild bist, schließlich könnte uns das auf dumme Gedanken bringen."

„Bei euch Beiden ist sowieso alles verloren," stellte Charlie trocken fest.

„Weißt du, ich denke du hast noch nicht genug Zeit mit Harry und Lucy verbracht, gegen die sind wir Waisenknaben."

„Ja, ja, verschwindet ihr nervt."

„Was immer du willst."

„Ich muss dann jetzt auch los," teilte Charlie Marcus und Phil mit, nachdem Fred und George sich irgendwo am Ende des Tisches niedergelassen hatten.

„Du hast noch nicht mal gegessen," sagte Marcus.

„Keinen Hunger."

„Und wo geht's hin?"

„Ich treff mich mit Dora."

„Aha."

„Nichts aha, ich kenn sie schon ewig und wir sind Freunde, das war's, Punkt. Ich helf ihr mit Zauberkunst, sie mir mit Arithmantik."

„Reg dich nicht auf, sollte bloß ein Witz sein."

„Ja, schon klar. Wir sehen uns später Jungs."

Charlie traf Dora in dem Klassenraum in dem sich die Beiden immer zum lernen trafen, obwohl das Lernen meistens weniger Zeit in Anspruch nahm, als die Spekulationen über den Krieg, den Orden des Phönix und alles mögliche andere. Anders als sonst, wirkte seine beste Freundin heute allerdings nicht fröhlich. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, ihre Schultern bebten und Charlie konnte hören, dass sie leise schluchzte.

„Dora?"

„Hey Charlie."

„Was ist los mit dir?" Statt zu antworten schluchzte sie nur noch mehr.

„Hey, was ist denn?" Sanft zog er sie in seinen Arm sie presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Schultern und sie schluchzte weiterhin.

„Was ist los?" fragte er. Dora deutete nur auf einen Brief, der auf einem der Tische lag.

_Liebe Dora,_

_heute morgen gab es einen Unfall bei den Fluchbrechern. Es wurde ein Brief an die Auroren geschickt, den diese nicht öffnen konnten, deshalb baten sie, nach eingehenden Kontrollen, die Fluchbrecher um Hilfe. In dem Brief befand sich ein Fluch, er hat alle vier Fluchbrecher und drei Auroren getötet. Dein Vater war dabei. Ich rede mit Dumbledore, damit du für ein paar Tage nach Hause kannst._

_In Liebe_

_Mum_

Der Brief glitt aus Charlies Händen. Er hatte Ted ziemlich gut gekannt. Irgendwie war Ted eine Art Freund gewesen. Charlie hatte immer wieder mitgekriegt, dass Menschen im Krieg gestorben waren, doch es war noch nie jemand gewesen, zu dem er selbst eine freundschaftliche Betziehung gehabt hatte.

Eine Weile standen die Beiden einfach nur so da, Charlie wiegte Dora sanft hin und her um sie zu beruhigen, sofern das in dieser Situation möglich war. Später gingen sie hinaus, eigentlich hätte Charlie an diesem Tag noch Unterricht gehabt, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er hatte den größten Teil des Tages schweigend neben Dora gesessen, sie festgehalten und gelegentlich ein paar tröstende Worte gemurmelt. Irgendwann hatte Dora aufgehört zu weinen und ein wenig später hatte sie angefangen zu Reden, über ihren Vater.

Sie hatte alle möglichen Geschichten erzählt, lustige Dinge, die sie mit ihrem Vater erlebt hatte, sie hatte erzählt, wie sie sich manchmal mit ihm gestritten hatte.

„Charlie, ich weiß was ich tun werde," erklärte Dora, irgendwann, es dämmerte inzwischen und es wurde immer kälter.

„Was?"

„Ich werde Auror. Und irgendwann werde ich den Mistkerl finden, der meinen Vater getötet hat und dann wird er dafür zahlen."

„Dann machen wir das gemeinsam. Ich hab mich schon beworben, wir werden diesen Bastard gemeinsam finden."

Zwei Tage später hatte James Potter eine weitere Bewerbung auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, sie war von Nymphadora Tonks.

---------------------------------------

Severus, Albus, Sirius, Lily, James, Alice und Frank saßen wieder einmal in Albus Büro und redeten und wieder einmal ging es um die Horkruxe.

„Wir haben bislang erst einen zerstört," stellte James fest, „nur das Slytherin Medaillon, es fehlen also noch fünf."

„Tja, der Becher von Huflepuff, etwas von Ravenclaw, etwas von Gryffindor, falls er was gefunden hat ansonsten drei unbekannte Objekte, von denen keiner weiß was sie sind," fasste Sirius kurz zusammen.

„Ich hab meine Recherchen was den Becher betrifft so gut wie beendet," erklärte Alice, „die Spur scheint nach Hogsmeade zu führen, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau wo dort sich der Becher befindet."

„Was soll das heißen, die Spur führt nach Hogsmeade, wo will Voldemort denn da einen Horkrux versteckt haben?" fragte James.

„Das ist der Punkt, das macht alles keinen Sinn. Der Becher wurde von Patricia Malfoy, ihr wisst schon, Adrian Malfoys Frau, sie ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben, na ja, jedenfalls wurde der Becher von ihr an einen Mann Namens Linus Macfines verkauft, das alles unter strenger Geheimhaltung. Scheinbar wollte Voldemort nicht, dass der Verkauf bekannt wird, was ja auch sinnvoll war, immerhin hätte ein Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und der alten Mrs. Smith aufgebaut werden können. Ich weiß das von dem inzwischen siebzig Jahre alten Sohn von Linus Macfines, der ist nämlich auf mysteriöse Weise samt dem Becher verschwunden, hat gesagt er wolle bloß was erledigen, ist danach aber nie wieder gekommen. Sein Sohn glaubt, er habe den Becher irgendwo verscherbelt und sich dann ein angenehmes Leben gemacht."

„Das bezweifle ich," sagte Severus, „Lord Voldemort überlässt nichts dem Zufall, schon gar nicht einen Teil seiner Seele."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Albus.

„Mit diesem Macfines ist an diesem Tag irgendetwas passiert und ich bezweifle stark, dass dies etwas positives war," erklärte Severus.

„Du meinst er wurde umgebracht?" fragte Lily.

„Ziemlich wahrscheinlich."

„Sein Sohn meinte, er und seine Mutter hätten damals jeden im Dorf gefragt, ob sie ihn gesehen hätten, es gab jemanden, der schwor, er habe gesehen, wie Macfines in den Wald ging, aber sein Sohn meinte, dies wäre vollkommen ausgeschlossen, weil sein Vater den Wald gehasst hat, wie keinen zweiten Ort auf der Welt."

„Nun, es würde dafür eine einfache Erklärung geben," stellte Frank fest, „den Imperiusfluch."

„Und im Wald gibt es keinerlei Zeugen für einen Mord," sagte Sirius.

„Ihr denkt also, wir sollten im Wald nach weiteren hinweisen Suchen?" fragte James.

„Das sollten wir," bestätigte Albus. „Was ich nicht ganz verstehe, ist warum Voldemort diesen Becher überhaupt an Macfines verkauft hat."

„Er wollte dafür Sorgen, dass kein Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und dem Becher hergestellt wird, deswegen hat er jemandem Beauftragt, den Becher weiter zu verkaufen und sich den Becher dann irgendwie wiedergeholt."

---------------------------------------

„Ich wünsch euch einen schönen Abend," sagte Lily an ihre Kinder gewandt, „seid Lieb und ärgert Remus nicht zu sehr."

„Okay Mum," antworteten Harry und Lucy gleichzeitig.

„Heißt nicht zu sehr, dass wir ihm ein paar kleine Streiche spielen dürfen?" fragte Harry.

„Wenn ihr mit dem Echo klar kommt," antwortete James grinsend, „immerhin gehört Monny zu den legendären Maraudern."

„Stimmt und wenn ihr frech werdet, dann verwandle ich mich in den großen bösen Wolf, der alle auffrisst."

„Du kannst dich doch eh nur an Vollmond verwandeln," sagte Lucy, „und an das Märchen von Rotkäppchen und dem Bösen Wolf glauben wir sowieso nicht mehr."

„Na gut, dann muss ich mir was anderes überlegen."

„Vielen Dank Remus, es ist super, dass du auf sie aufpasst."

„Kein Problem und vielleicht erklärt ihr mir irgendwann mal, was diese merkwürdigen Ausflüge bedeuten."

„Glaub mir, wir würden wirklich gerne, aber Albus will diese Projekt lieber noch geheim halten, tut mir echt leid Moony."

„Wenn Albus mich darum gebeten hätte, würde ich es dir auch nicht erklären."

„Gut. Also, wir sehn uns dann irgendwann später, wenn's zu spät wird kannst du dich auch hinlegen oder so."

„Ja, schon klar, also dann und passt auf, bei was immer ihr tut."

„Machen wir doch immer." Mit einem Plop diapparierten Lily und James.

Sirius erwartete die beiden bereits in Hogsmeade. Albus, Severus, Alice und Frank sollten nicht mitkommen, weil es ausschließlich um die suche nach weiteren Spuren ging, und dafür keine Truppe von sieben Leuten gebraucht wurde. Ganz abgesehen davon, hatten Alice und Frank sowieso Nachtdienst. Sie hatten sich in der Nähe des Waldes getroffen, so dass sie ohne viel Aufsehen in dessen Schwärze verschwinden konnten.

„Was glaubt ihr nach was wir eigentlich suchen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich hab absolut keinen blassen Schimmer, dass dieser Macfines gestorben ist, ist schließlich Jahre her."

„Er ist nicht zwangsläufig gestorben, wir wissen nur, dass er verschwunden ist," korrigierte Lily.

„Aber es ist schon ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er damals umgebracht wurde," meinte James.

„Ja klar, aber wir wissen nichts genaues."

Im spärlichen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe liefen die Drei den schmalen Waldweg entlang. Allerdings dauerte es nicht zu lange, bis der Pfad sich im Wald verlor und sie sich ihren Weg durch dichtes Gestrüpp bahnen mussten.

„Zu blöd, dass wir die Karte nicht mehr haben," flüsterte Sirius.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass die uns jetzt was bringen würde, dieser Teil des Waldes ist soweit ich weiß nicht drauf."

Die drei liefen eine Weile schweigend dicht hintereinander her. Der fast volle Mond schimmerte gelegentlich durch das dichte Blätterdach über ihnen. Obwohl Sirius, James und Lily drei rational denkende erwachsene Menschen waren, mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass ihnen das ganze nicht geheuer war.

Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich besser gefühlt hätte, wenn er in seiner Animagusform herumgelaufen wäre, James ging es ähnlich, aber Beide wussten, dass Lily kein Animagus war, und sie wollten Lily nicht als einzige in Menschengestalt durch den Wald laufen lassen. Das knacken der Äste unter ihren Füßen hörte sich für alle Drei unglaublich laut an und Sirius hatte das unheimliche Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Irgendwann, Sirius hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie lange sie gegangen waren, begann sich der Wald zu lichten und schließlich standen sie auf einer Art Lichtung, zumindest musste es früher einmal eine Lichtung gewesen sein, doch inzwischen war alles wieder mehr oder weniger zugewachsen. Auf besagter Lichtung, befand sich ein kleines Haus.

„Sollen wir uns das mal ansehen?" fragte James.

„Okay."

Das Innere des Hauses, sah aus, als wäre hier seit Jahrzehnten kein Mensch mehr gewesen, was allerdings auch kein großartiges Wunder war, wer kam schon in dieses Haus, mitten im Wald.

„Seht ihr euch hier unten um, ich geh nach oben," schlug Lily vor.

Sirius und James nickte nur. Lily ging die Treppe hinauf, die bei jedem Schritt knarrte, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen. James und Sirius sahen sich währenddessen im unteren Teil des Hauses um. Es gab nur zwei Zimmer, in Beiden gab es Reste von ehemaligen Möbeln und massenhaft Spinnweben.

„Hier scheint auch lange keiner mehr geputzt zu haben," versuchte James einen lahmen Witz.

Sirius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein spitzer Schrei von oben die Beiden erstarren ließ.

---------------------------------------

Lily war alles andere als wohl, während sie durch die obere Etage des Hauses ging. Die Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen knarrten und Lily glaubte, jeder im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern müsse sie höre können. Im ersten Raum fand sie nichts wirklich bedeutendes. Im zweiten gab es allerdings einen kleinen Schrank, den Lily sich angucken wollte.

Lily war gerade auf halbem Weg durch das Zimmer, als vor ihr etwas von der Decke glitt. Lily stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Vor ihr hing eine riesige Schlange, deren Giftzähne deutlich zeigten, dass sie bereit war zuzubeißen und zwar sofort.

---------------------------------------

AN: Wieder ein neues Chap und diesmal mit einem schönen Cliff. Ich hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir fleißig eure Meinung.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 24

Lily, James und Sirius versuchen gegen eine übermacht von Schlangen anzukommen und Charlie hat Strafarbeit, zusammen mit Samantha Lestrange.

„James!"

Der Schrei ließ ihn herumwirbeln, was zur Folge hatte, dass er als nächstes Auge in Auge mit einer gigantischen Schlange stand.

-----

„Du könntest ja auch mal was vorschlagen, wo wir lang gehen sollen Weasley," fauchte sie zurück.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden Lestrange, wenn du mal deine dämliche Klappe halten würdest," gab Charlie gereizt zurück.

„Weißt du was Weasley, du kannst mich mal, such du deinen Weg zurück und ich such meinen."

„Weißt du was Lestrange, das war die beste Idee, die du in deinem ganzen Leben hattest."

----

„Sag nicht du hast dir den Knöchel gebrochen," sagte er genervt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was los ist," antwortete sie.


	25. Schlangen und Strafarbeit mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 24

Schlangen und Strafarbeit mit Folgen

---------------------------------------

„Lily!" rief James, pures Entsetzen stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Er drehte sich um und sprintete los, Richtung Treppe, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

„Lily!"

Die Tür zu einem der Zimmer stand offen und in dem Zimmer war Lily, umringt von Schlangen. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes versuchte Lily möglichst viele Schlangen zu töten, doch es schienen immer noch mehr zu werden. Sirius und James begannen ebenfalls Flüche auf die Schlangen zu schießen. Eine Schlange näherte sich Sirius von hinten und James konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig verfluchen, bevor sie Sirius beißen konnte.

„James!"

Der Schrei ließ ihn herumwirbeln, was zur Folge hatte, dass er als nächstes Auge in Auge mit einer gigantischen Schlange stand. Ein gut gezielter Fluch seiner Frau riss der Schlange den Kopf weg. Später wusste James nicht, wie genau sie es geschafft hatten, allesamt lebend aus dem dämlichen Schlangennest rauszukommen, er wusste nur, dass es verdammt gefährlich gewesen war.

„Wo verdammt noch mal kamen die ganzen Biester her?" fragte Sirius, er hatte gerade die letzte Schlange mit einem Reductor-Fluch in Stücke gerissen..

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete James, der sich mit einer Hand Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, „war aber verdammt knapp, ich dachte kurz eine hätte dich gebissen."

„Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass die Viecher ohne Grund hier sind," sagte Lily, „wir sollten diesen Raum untersuchen, und zwar gründlich."

Als erstes sah sich Lily den Schrank an, der ihr schon zuvor aufgefallen war, doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung fand sie nichts außer einem alten verstaubten Buch und einigen Kerzenstummeln. Sirius und James, die sich im Rest des Raumes umgesehen hatten, fanden auch nichts.

„Verdammt," fluchte Lily, „verdammt das darf nicht wahr sein, wir sind mitten in der Nacht hier hin gelatscht haben unser Leben riskiert, als wir diese Schlangen gekillt haben und das alles für nichts und wieder nichts."

Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und der Boden brach unter ihren Füßen zusammen. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sirius und James packten ihre Arme und zogen ihren Fuß aus dem Loch.

„Wow, ich wusste nicht, das du so schwer bist, dass sogar der Boden unter dir zusammenbricht," meinte Sirius grinsend, nachdem Lily wieder sicher auf den Füßen stand.

„Haha, unglaublich witzig," fauchte Lily, der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Lily, du bist ein Genie," sagte James plötzlich.

Sirius und Lily wandten sich zu ihm um, Beide überlegten ob er möglicherweise etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte. James starrte währenddessen fasziniert auf das Loch im Boden.

„James, was an diesem Loch findest du so beeindruckend?" fragte Sirius, mit einer Stimme die klang, als würde er mit einem schwer Geistesgestörten reden.

„Lily hat den Becher gefunden," stellte James fest.

„WAS?"

Nun starrten auch Sirius und Lily in das Loch im Fußboden und Lily leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab hinein.

„Du hast recht," sagte Lily, sie wollte schon ihren Arm in das Loch stecken, als James sie zurückhielt.

„Warte, du weißt nicht ob Voldemort nicht noch mehr Schutzzauber darauf gelegt hat."

„Darum lebt auch mein Fuß noch," meinte Lily, wartete aber, bis James festgestellt hatte, das tatsächlich kein Fluch mehr auf dem Loch oder dem Becher selber lag. Dann holte Lily den Horkrux vorsichtig heraus.

„Wow," murmelte sie leise, „wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass dieser Becher einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele beherbergt, würde ich ihn glatt in mein Wohnzimmer stellen."

„Bisschen kitschig, oder?" fragte James und musterte den Becher kritisch.

„Quatsch, ich find ihn total klasse und immerhin gehörte er mal Helga Huffelpuff."

„Und jetzt wird er von Voldemort missbraucht, also stellt sich die Frage, ihn in euer Wohnzimmer zu stellen gar nicht."

„Obwohl es rein theoretisch gesehen möglich wäre, oder? Ich meine sobald der Becher kein Horkrux mehr ist."

„Nein," sagte James entschieden.

„Schön, dann halt nicht."

---------------------------------------

„Ich glaube wir sind hier falsch," sagte Samantha Lestrange.

„Du meintest wir sollten hier lang gehen," fauchte Charlie.

Er und Samantha irrten jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Wald. Ihre Strafarbeit hatte darin bestanden, eine bestimmte Art von Kräutern zu suchen, die Professor Snape für irgendeinen Trank brauchte. Charlie war keine Leuchte, was Zaubertränke betraf, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass die Kräuter Affodil waren und als Bestandteil des Tranks der lebenden Toten unablässig für dessen Gegenmittel war. Aber Charlie wusste dies nicht und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre es ihm herzlich egal gewesen.

„Du könntest ja auch mal was vorschlagen, wo wir lang gehen sollen Weasley," fauchte sie zurück.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden Lestrange, wenn du mal deine dämliche Klappe halten würdest," gab Charlie gereizt zurück.

„Weißt du was Weasley, du kannst mich mal, such du deinen Weg zurück und ich such meinen."

„Weißt du was Lestrange, das war die beste Idee, die du in deinem ganzen Leben hattest."

Damit ging Charlie los, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er eigentlich hin ging, aber orientieren konnte er sich auch später, Hauptsache er wurde erst mal Lestrange los.

Ein Rascheln hinter ihm verriet ihm allerdings, dass dies so schnell nicht der Fall sein würde, denn ganz offensichtlich lief sie hinter ihm her. Fest entschlossen sie einfach zu ignorieren, lief Charlie geradeaus weiter. Lestrange zu ignorieren war nicht weiter schwer, zumindest bis er hinter sich einen erstickten Schmerzensschrei hörte. Er drehte sich um. Im Licht seines Zauberstabes sah er sie auf dem Boden sitzen, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt und sie hielt sich den rechten Knöchel. Charlie stöhnte, nicht auch das noch.

„Sag nicht du hast dir den Knöchel gebrochen," sagte er genervt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau was los ist," antwortete sie.

„Okay, ich muss dich ja trotzdem irgendwie zurück zur Schule bringen," stellte Charlie fest, „am besten du stützt dich auf meine Schulter."

Er half ihr aufzustehen, so dass sie sich auf seine Schulter stützen konnte. Charlie legte außerdem einen Arm um Samanthas Taille um sie zusätzlich zu stabilisieren.

„Geht's?" fragte er.

Samanthas schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht sagte eigentlich schon alles, dennoch nickte sie tapfer.

„Gut, also dann, gehen wir los."

„Warte mal, hast du überhaupt einen blassen Schimmer in welche Richtung wir müssen?" fragte Samantha.

„Nein," gab Charlie wiederwillig zu.

„Dachte ich mir."

„Hast du eine Ahnung?"

„Nein."

„Na toll, ich meine grundsätzlich wär ich ja dafür einfach los zu laufen, aber mit deinem Fuß ist das vielleicht nicht die beste aller Ideen."

„Du kannst auch gehen und kommst dann mit Hilfe zurück."

„Wozu? Um festzustellen, dass du von irgendwelchen Viechern verspeist wurdest, Lestrange. Entschuldige, aber das ist die bescheuertste Idee, die du je hattest."

Charlie warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„In sechs Stunden wird es hell, also warten wir solange hier, wenn es hell wird finden wir schon einen Rückweg."

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Samantha zweifelnd.

„Besser als alleine los zu gehen."

Die Beiden ließen sich auf den Waldboden sinken. Ihre Zauberstäbe ließen sie brennen.

„Warum machst du das?" fragte Samantha nach einer Weile.

„Was?"

„Na, hier bleiben, ich meine du könntest zurück gehen."

„Vorausgesetzt ich würde den Weg finden."

„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich meine, überleg mal, wir hassen uns Weasley, schon vergessen."

Charlie grinste leicht.

„Das ist der Edelmut der Gryffindors," meinte er, „du bist eine Slytherin, du wärst garantiert nicht geblieben."

„Kann sein."

Sie sahen sich an. Charlie hatte sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht, sich Samantha Lestrange richtig anzusehen, doch jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihre Augen grau waren, ein richtig intensives sturmgrau, eine Farbe, die ihn irgendwie faszinierte. Später konnte er nicht genau sagen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, vielleicht war es dieser intensive Blick gewesen, aber aus irgend einem Grund, schob er sanft eine Hand in ihren Nacken, er beugte sich leicht vor und zog ihren Kopf näher.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, war er überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte. Ihre Zungen spielten sanft umeinander. Charlie hatte schon einige Freundinnen gehabt, doch noch nie hatte ein einziger Kuss ihn in ein solches Gefühlschaos gestürzt. Bislang war er nur mit Mädchen zusammengewesen, weil sie gut aussahen und weil er als Quidditchkapitän schließlich eine Freundin brauchte, manche hatte er gemocht, andere hatten ihn nach ein paar Tagen nur noch genervt.

Und jetzt saß er hier, um ein Uhr in der Nacht im verbotenen Wald und hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als seine Erzfeindin zu küssen und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er sie überhaupt nicht mehr hasste und vielleicht nie wirklich gehasst hatte. Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Hätte ich gewusst, das du so gut küssen kannst, hätte ich es vorher probiert," versuchte Charlie einen lahmen Witz.

„Klar, wahrscheinlich mitten auf dem Gang, nachdem wir uns gerade duelliert haben," meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Klar warum nicht."

Samantha lächelte leicht.

„Verdammt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so nett bist," flüsterte sie irgendwann.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich mag."

Sie schwiegen, saßen einfach nur so da, dicht aneinander gekuschelt und warteten, dass es hell wurde. Bis sie irgendwann ein Knacken hörten. Samantha, die fast eingeschlafen wäre, schreckte auf, während Charlie seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte. Das Rascheln kam näher.

„Denkst du, das ist irgend ein Vieh?" wisperte Samantha.

„Keine Ahnung."

Charlie lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Er hörte ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte wie menschliches Lachen. Er hoffte, dass er sich nicht täuschte, aber es konnte schließlich gut sein, dass inzwischen Lehrer nach ihnen suchten. Das rascheln kam immer näher und inzwischen konnte Charlie auch den schwachen Lichtschimmer eines Zauberstabes ausmachen.

„Hallo?" Das Rascheln verstummte.

„Ist hier jemand?" fragte eine Stimme, die Charlie irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Ja hier."

Drei Gestalten traten aus dem Dickicht des Waldes.

„Charlie?" fragte eine davon.

Charlie brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie erkannt hatte.

„Lily?" fragte er dann überrascht.

„Was machst ihr zwei denn hier, mitten in der Nacht?" fragte Lily.

„Strafarbeiten, eigentlich sollten wir spätestens um Mitternacht wieder in der Schule sein, aber irgendwie haben wir den Rückweg nicht gefunden und außerdem hat Samantha irgendwas am Fuß, ich weiß nicht ob er gebrochen ist."

Einige Sekunden musterte Lily Samantha und Charlie war klar, dass Lily wusste um wen es sich handelte. Im Gegensatz zu James und Sirius, die Samantha recht abschätzig musterten, ließ Lily sich nichts anmerken, sondern ging einfach in die Knie und musterte Samanthas Fuß.

„Gebrochen, aber das krieg ich schnell wieder hin," erklärte sie nach kurzer Zeit.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Potter," sagte Samantha, nachdem Lily ihren Fuß geheilt hatte und sie wieder vernünftig gehen konnte.

„Kein Problem," meinte Lily lächelnd.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier mitten in der Nacht im Wald?" fragte Charlie.

„Wenn wir dir das sagen würden, müssten wir dich leider umbringen," erklärte James und Charlie war klar, das er keine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Kommt mit," meinte Lily, „zufällig müssen wir zum Schloss und zufällig kennen wir den Weg."

Während Lily mit den beiden Teenagern plauderte, ließen sich Sirius und James etwas weiter zurückfallen und beobachteten Samantha mit leichtem Argwohn.

„Was hat Charlie mit ihr zu schaffen?" fragte Sirius leise, „er sollte eigentlich wissen, wer und was ihre Eltern sind."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung was das soll, aber ich kann mir auch absolut nicht vorstellen, dass er die Seiten wechselt oder so was."

„Stimmt," antwortete Sirius, „trotzdem, irgendwie ist mir das alles nicht ganz geheuer."

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten Sirius und James in düsteres Schweigen gehüllt.

---------------------------------------

Als sie schließlich ins Schloss kamen, gingen Charlie und Samantha sofort zu ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern, um diese zu informieren, dass sie unbeschadet aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt waren.

Lily, James und Sirius gingen währenddessen zu Albus, um ihn über ihren Ausflug und dessen Ergebnis zu informieren. Albus wirkte leicht überrascht, als die Drei in sein Büro traten.

„Ich hatte euch ehrlich gesagt Morgen erwartet," erklärte der alte Zauberer.

„Ach weißt du, wir wollten dir das hier nicht vorenthalten," erklärte Lily und holte vorsichtig den Becher aus ihrer Umhangtasche.

„Nun, das ist tatsächlich ein überaus guter Grund, hier her zu kommen."

„Das dachten wir uns auch, deshalb sind wir dann direkt hier her gekommen. Im übrigen haben wir zwei deiner Schüler im Wald gefunden."

„Ah ja, Miss Lestrange und Mr. Weasley nun ich bin natürlich froh, dass Beide unbeschadet zurück gekommen sind. Aber nun erzählt mir doch bitte, wo ihr diesen Becher gefunden habt, ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich neugierig bin, was dies betrifft."

Die drei erzählten Albus also, wie sie den Horkrux in der alten Hütte gefunden hatten.

„Nun, ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass Tom für diesen Teil seiner Seele einen so verhältnismäßig geringen Schutz gewählt hat."

„Da hast du recht, aber vielleicht hielt er es für derart unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals jemand in diese Hütte kommt, dass ihm die Schlangen, die er ja ohnehin sehr hoch schätzt, als Schutz gereicht haben," vermutete Sirius.

„Gut möglich," stimmte Albus zu. „Im Grunde genommen ist es ohnehin egal, warum der Schutz so gering war, lass uns das Ding einfach zerstören."

---------------------------------------

Charlie hatte bislang nicht gewusst, wie sehr man sich nach einer Strafarbeit sehnen konnte. Doch seit der Nacht, im verbotenen Wald freute er sich auf die Strafarbeiten, die trotzdem weiterhin im Wald stattfanden. Jede Strafarbeit bedeutete, dass er Samantha sehen konnte. Die zwei ehemaligen Erzfeinde konnten schließlich nicht plötzlich händchenhaltend durchs Schloss laufen.

Ganz abgesehen davon würden sowohl Charlie als auch Samantha Stress mit ihren Familien kriegen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Charlie, dass dies nicht allzu lange halten würde, doch er ignorierte es einfach und genoss die Zeit die ihm blieb.

---------------------------------------

AN: Und wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe doch, dass es allen gefallen hat, wie wärs, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt? Ich hatte übrigens einen leicht deprimierenden Morgen, eigentlich wollten wir nämlich heute mit der Schule eine Tagestour nach Paris machen, leider war das Busunternehmen zu dämlich einen Bus zu schicken, wozu bin ich dann um halb fünf aufgestanden? Na ja, was will man machen? Wie wär's wenn ihr mich mit einem netten Review tröstet?

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 25

Harry, Neville, Ron und Hermine werden in ein großes Geheimnis eingeweiht.

Lucy und Ginny sind frustriert.

Remus spielt Testperson.

Und Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron und Neville werden ziemlich nass.

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich Dads Tarnumhang klauen soll, damit wir uns damit im Hogwartsexpress verstecken können, aber er hat mich erwischt," erzählte Lucy leise und mit großem bedauern in der Stimme.

-----

„In Hogwarts wartet etwas auf euch..." fuhr James fort.

„Ein Vermächtnis, das nur die besonders Tapferen antreten können..." sagte Sirius mit mysteriösem Grinsen.

„Ein Gegenstand, den ihr aus den Klauen des gefährlichen Hausmeisters befreien müsst, die..."

„Marauders-Map,"

-----

Remus wischte sich mit einer Hand Schweiß aus der Stirn. Es war ohnehin schon sehr warm, aber dann noch im Labor zu Arbeiten war pure Folter.

„Okay, so dürfte er fertig sein," rief William.

Remus ließ den Blick über die Checkliste wandern, die er in der Hand hielt.


	26. Einschulung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

Ach ja, das Lied des sprechenden Hutes ist natürlich auch nicht von mir.

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 25

Einschulung

---------------------------------------

„Und du hast wirklich alles eingepackt, Schatz?" fragte Lily.

„Ja Mum," gab Harry leicht genervt zurück.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht doch noch ein paar Pullover mitnehmen willst, es wird recht kalt im Winter."

„Lily, lass gut sein, der arme Junge kann ja seinen Koffer nicht mehr tragen," meinte Sirius, grinste aber.

„Ich hatte das gleiche Szenario heute auch schon," meinte er leise an James gewandt, „Sarah hat mindestens zehn mal kontrolliert ob Hermine alles hat."

„Das hab ich gehört Liebling," rief Sarah.

„Das solltest du auch," antwortete Sirius und warf seiner Frau eine Kusshand zu, sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Okay, ich denke wir können dann los," meinte James.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Am Bahnhof in Kings Cross trafen sie auf Molly, Arthur deren Kinder, Alice, Frank und Neville. Während Ron, Harry, Hermine und Neville sich zusammenstellten und überlegten, wie wohl ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts verlaufen würde, steckten Ginny und Lucy ebenfalls ihre Köpfe zusammen, tuschelten und warfen wütende Blicke in Richtung der vier älteren.

„Ich hab überlegt, ob ich Dads Tarnumhang klauen soll, damit wir uns damit im Hogwartsexpress verstecken können, aber er hat mich erwischt," erzählte Lucy leise und mit großem bedauern in der Stimme.

Sirius und James stellten sich zu Hermine, Harry, Ron und Neville. Die anderen Erwachsenen plauderten noch, aber die beiden Auroren hatten eine wichtige Mission zu erledigen.

„Und aufgeregt?" fragte James.

„Ein bisschen," kam die einstimmige Antwort.

„Nun, wir müssen euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen," begann Sirius.

„In Hogwarts wartet etwas auf euch..." fuhr James fort.

„Ein Vermächtnis, das nur die besonders Tapferen antreten können..." sagte Sirius mit mysteriösem Grinsen.

„Ein Gegenstand, den ihr aus den Klauen des gefährlichen Hausmeisters befreien müsst, die..."

„Marauders-Map," beendete Harry den Satz.

Ein Glimmen war in seinen Augen erschienen, ein Glimmen, das man nur zu sehen bekam, wenn Harry einen besonders genialen Streich oder etwas ähnliches plante.

„Exakt."

„Was bitte soll das sein?" fragte Neville.

„Die Marauders-Map, mein lieber Neville, ist geschaffen einzig und allein um Unheil anzurichten, also, Unheil im Sinne von Streichen, Nachts auf dem Gelände herumschleichen, solche Sachen halt."

„Die Marauders Map ist ein schlichtes Blatt Pergament, doch wenn man die magischen Worte spricht, dann eröffnen sich ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Ihr müsst nur die Magischen Worte kennen, _Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut._"

„Cool!" sagten die vier Kinder einstimmig.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie endlich im Zug und fuhren, zum ersten Mal Richtung Hogwarts.

„Klingt interessant oder? Diese Sache mit der Marauders-Map, meine ich," sagte Harry, der immer noch dieses bestimmte Glimmen in den Augen hatte.

„Ja allerdings, was genau tut sie, hat dein Dad das mal erwähnt?"

„Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, zeigt sie Hogwarts die Ländereien und alle Geheimgänge, außerdem sämtliche Leute, die da sind."

„Wow!" war der beeindruckte Kommentar von Ron und Neville.

Hermine war nicht ganz so beeindruckt, sie kannte die Geheimnisse der Karte schon von Sirius.

„Also müssen wir möglichst schnell in dieses Büro einbrechen," stellte Neville fest.

„Sieht so aus."

„Dürfte eigentlich nicht so schwer sein," meinte Ron optimistisch.

„Ich wär mir da nicht so sicher," wandte Hermine ein, „Filch passt angeblich auf wie ein Luchs."

„Ach, wir kriegen das schon hin," auch Harry war recht optimistisch.

„Wir werden ja sehen, zuerst sollten wir in Hogwarts ankommen," war Nevilles Kommentar.

Neville war oft der Neutrale, der Streitschlichter unter ihnen. Er hatte das sanfte Gemüt seiner Mutter geerbt und war längst nicht so aufbrausend, wie die anderen Drei. Sicher, auch Hermine war eher vernünftig, doch ebenso wie Harry und Ron konnte sie sehr starrköpfig sein und es war ziemlich schwer, sie von ihrer Meinung abzubringen. Ron schlug vor Schach zu spielen, doch nachdem die anderen Drei alle einmal gegen ihn verloren hatten, hatten sie keine Lust mehr. Ron im Schach besiegen zu wollen war so hoffnungslos wie einem Goldfisch laufen beizubringen.

Sie einigten sich nach einer kurzen Diskussion auf Snape-Explodiert. Gegen zwölf Uhr kam eine Hexe in ihr Abteil. Sie schob einen Imbisswagen vor sich her und fragte freundlich, ob sie den Kindern etwas anbieten könne. Jeder von ihnen kaufte etwas und sie futterten sich durch Berge von Süßigkeiten. Nachdem sie sich den Bauch voller Schokofrösche und Kesselkuchen geschlagen hatten, schlug Ron vor, Bohnen-Raten zu spielen. Das ganze hatten sich Lucy und Harry irgendwann ausgedacht, jemand nahm eine Bertie Botts Bohne und alle mussten raten, um welchen Geschmack es sich handelte.

Der Arme, der die Bohne genommen hatte, musste hinterher dann auch probieren, welcher Geschmack es nun war. Das ganze war meistens sehr amüsant. Hermine war die Erste, die eine Bohne auswählen durfte. Sie war knallrot.

„Tomate," sagte Harry sofort.

„Ketchup," meinte Ron.

Neville zögerte kurz, dann meinte er, „Paprika."

Hermine steckte sich die Bohne in den Mund um sie kurz darauf keuchend auszuspucken und dann einen halben Liter Kürbissaft zu trinken.

„Was war das denn?"

„Chilischote."

Die anderen drei lachten und Hermine streckte ihnen die Zunge raus. Als nächstes nahm sich Harry eine Bohne, sie war blau und sah ziemlich ungesund aus.

„Okay, was glaubt ihr, was das ist?" fragte er.

---------------------------------------

„Das ist so unfair," meinte Lucy.

„Ja, warum können wir nicht mit fahren, auf das eine Jahr kommt's auch nicht mehr an, oder?"

Ginny und Lucy lagen in der Sonne, am See in Godric's Hollow. Lily und James waren beide im Ministerium und arbeiteten. Auch Ginnys Vater arbeitete und Molly hatte beschlossen, dass sie ein wenig Ruhe brauchte, was Ginny nicht großartig störte, weil sie so die Chance hatte, mit Lucy rum zu hängen.

„Wir sind sowieso viel klüger als mein idiotischer Bruder und Ron und Neville."

„Genau, also, was hätte das schon ausgemacht."

„Ich geh noch mal schwimmen, kommst du mit?" fragte Lucy. Ginny nickte und die Beiden hüpften ins Wasser.

---------------------------------------

Remus wischte sich mit einer Hand Schweiß aus der Stirn. Es war ohnehin schon sehr warm, aber dann noch im Labor zu Arbeiten war pure Folter.

„Okay, so dürfte er fertig sein," rief William.

Remus ließ den Blick über die Checkliste wandern, die er in der Hand hielt.

„Tja, wenn unsere Berechnungen stimmen, wird ich heute Nacht ein Kuschelwolf und du hast endlich dein Lebensziel erreicht," stellte er an seinen Boss gewandt fest.

„Hoffen wir, das wir nichts vergessen haben," sagte William und blickte auf die Blubbernde Masse.

„Hoffen wir's," sagte Remus.

„Na dann," William schöpfte eine Kelle des Tranks in einen Becher und reichte diesen Remus.

Das Zeug stank absolut widerwärtig, doch Remus kippte es einfach runter. Er machte das jetzt schließlich schon einen Monat. Danach hätte er am liebsten gekotzt, aber er beherrschte sich mühsam. Stattdessen spülte er mit Wasser nach, um den widerlichen Geschmack los zu werden.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich nie wieder als Testperson zur Verfügung stelle, wenn dein Trank hier nicht wirkt, bring ich dich um."

„Kann passieren, wenn ich Pech habe," meinte William trocken.

„Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen oder? Solltest du dich gefährdet fühlen, dann setz mich mit irgend einem guten Zauber außer Gefecht, klar."

„Natürlich, ich bin ja nicht Lebensmüde, schon klar."

Ich wünschte wirklich, Sirius und James hätten nicht gerade heute Nachtdienst, dachte er, sagte aber nichts, William wusste nichts davon, dass James und Sirius Animagi waren und das sollte nach Möglichkeit auch so bleiben.

---------------------------------------

„Okay, ihr habt jetzt eine Stunde Mittagspause, danach werde ich mir mal ansehen, wie ihr im Duell klarkommt!"

Charlie und Dora erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.

„Ich hasse Theorie Unterricht," maulte Dora, „ich konnte schon Zaubereigeschichte nicht ausstehen und jetzt das."

Charlie lachte. „Also komm, das kannst du doch nicht mit dem ollen Bins vergleichen, das ist viel interessanter."

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Also bitte, ein bisschen albern bist du schon Dora, oder?"

„Vielleicht, ein winziges kleines bisschen." Beide lachten.

„Also, wir haben ne Stunde Zeit, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen und was Essen?" schlug Charlie vor.

„Klingt gut."

Während sie nebeneinander durch London gingen, betrachtete Charlie Dora von der Seite. Die Junge Hexe hatte sich seit dem Tod ihres Vaters verändert. Seit einem Monat waren die Beiden jetzt Rekruten und Dora lernte fleißig. In sieben Jahren Hogwarts, hatte Charlie seine beste Freundin noch nicht so verbissen lernen sehen. Zwar war sie inzwischen wieder zu ihrer fröhlichen Form zurück gekehrt, doch ein Schatten lag weiterhin auf ihr. Dora hatte einen Grossteil ihrer Tollpatschigkeit abgelegt, und egal wie sehr sie über den Theorieunterricht schimpfte, schrieb sie immer eifrig mit und las sich später ihre Notizen noch etliche Male durch.

Das wusste Charlie so genau, weil er seit knapp zwei Monaten gemeinsam mit Dora und Phil in einer WG wohnte. Phil hatte angefangen, zu studieren, er wollte zu Charlies großer Überraschung Lehrer werden. Ursprünglich hatte auch Markus mit in die WG gewollt, doch dann hatte er das Angebot bekommen, für den Tagespropheten zu schreiben, und weil er dafür andauert unterwegs war, hatte er beschlossen, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sich eine feste Wohnung in London zu besorgen. Wenn er allerdings mal da war, war er natürlich bei seinen Freunden immer willkommen. Charlie und Dora hatten inzwischen den tropfenden Kessel erreicht.

„Oh nöö," meinte Dora, nachdem sie sich kurz im tropfenden Kessel umgesehen hatte.

„Was?" fragte Charlie.

„Meine liebe Cousine ist da," sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Bar.

Charlies Herz begann zu klopfen als er Samantha sah. Idiot, dachte er wütend, du solltest nach zwei Monaten darüber hinweg sein. Samantha hatte am Abschlussball Schluss gemacht. Niemand hatte etwas von der Beziehung der Beiden mitbekommen und dann hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie das, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war nicht bereute, dass sie aber Verpflichtungen hatte. Dass es ihr Leid täte und sie hoffte, sie würde ihn nicht zu sehr verletzen.

Leeres Gerede, ihr waren die verdammten Todesser bloß wichtiger als er, na ja, ihr Problem, sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Aber warum fing sein Herz dann jetzt an schneller zu schlagen? Okay Weasley, tu jetzt nichts dummes. Samantha erhob sich in diesem Moment und kam Richtung Tür. Als sie an Charlie und Dora vorbei kam, stutzte sie kurz.

„Tonks, Weasley," grüßte sie kurz.

„Lestrange," gaben Beide wie aus einem Mund zurück.

Samantha verließ den Tropfenden Kessel und Charlie und Dora ließen sich an einem Tisch nieder. Obwohl Charlie es nicht mal vor sich selbst eingestehen wollte, lag seine plötzliche Appetitlosigkeit, an der unerwarteten Begegnung mit Samantha.

---------------------------------------

„Pfefferminz."

„Bohne."

„Rosenkohl."

„Iih, Spinat." Neville verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich glaub heute ist nicht dein Glückstag, erst Ohrenschmalz, dann Schneckenschleim und jetzt Spinat," meinte Harry lachend.

„Na ja, im Grunde genommen war der Spinat noch das angenehmste." stellte Neville fest.

„Hoffen wir für dich, dass du damit dein Pech für heute verbraucht hast, sonst wirst du womöglich noch nach Slytherin eingeteilt," sagte Ron grinsend.

Alle vier mussten lachen, bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Oh ja, ich kann mir das richtig vorstellen, Neville der reinblütige Schnösel," brachte Hermine lachend hervor, „weichet von mir, ihr minderwertigen Halbblüter."

„Oh das wird schwierig," meinte Neville gespielt betrübt, „wie soll ich selber von mir weichen, oder bin ich schon ein Reinblüter, wenn die Mutter meiner Mum eine Muggel war?"

„Tja, das ist natürlich eine schwierige Frage, gibt es nicht ein gutes Buch zu dem Thema, Hermine?" fragte Ron, der Hermine gerne mit ihrer Vorliebe fürs Lesen aufzog.

„Ja," antwortete sie schnippisch, „Blutwerte, von Cecilia Malfoy, Toujours Pure von Ernest Black, Eine Schande für das reine Blut von Marlena-Alexandra Lestrange, Rein von ..."

„Okay, okay, ist gut Mine es reicht," unterbrach Ron sie.

„Ach, dabei kenne ich noch so viele interessante Bücher," sagte Hermine unschuldig.

„Sollte ich jemals ein Buch suchen, komme ich als erstes zu dir," versicherte Ron ihr.

„Freut mich, das zu hören."

Harry und Neville sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen, sie kannten dieses Geplänkel zwischen Ron und Hermine zur genüge und es konnte manchmal echt nerven.

„Ich wette, die Beiden heiraten eines Tages," murmelte Harry.

Dummerweise hörten auch Ron und Hermine diese Bemerkung.

„Ich ihn?" fragte Hermine, „eher heirate ich Filch oder wie auch immer dieser grässliche Hausmeister heißt."

„Bevor ich Hermine heirate, küss ich den Riesenkraken," versicherte Ron.

„Ich erinnere euch daran, wenn ihr mich fragt ob ich euer Trauzeuge sein will," sagte Harry.

„Wer sagt, dass du Trauzeuge wirst?" fragte Neville, „vielleicht bin ich ja der Trauzeuge."

„Nee und weißt du warum? Ich bin viel berühmter als du."

„Noch Harry, noch, wenn ich erst..." Neville brach ab, weil sich die Tür zum Abteil öffnete und ein Mädchen hineinlugte.

Sie starrte einen Moment lang Harry an, kicherte und ging dann wieder.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?" fragte Hermine genervt.

„Ich bin halt begehrt," meinte Harry.

Wenig später sollte er erfahren, dass dies nicht der Grund für den kurzen Besuch des Mädchens gewesen war. Die Tür zu ihrem Abteil ging erneut auf. Diesmal stand ein sehr blasser, blonder Junge in der Tür, das Mädchen von vor ein paar Minuten stand hinter dem Jungen und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht, außerdem waren noch drei weitere Jungen dabei, zwei die aussahen wie lebende Schränke und einer mit schwarzen Haaren.

„Du bist also Harry Potter," sagte der blasse blonde Junge und musterte Harry.

„Draco Malfoy, richtig?" fragte Harry, mit deutlichem Abscheu in der Stimme.

„Ich sehe, du kennst die wirklich wichtigen Leute, Potter."

„Selbstverständlich, ich habe gute Beziehungen zu den Blacks, den Longbottoms und den Weasleys, außerdem kenne ich noch einige andere Berühmtheiten, Jane Baker zum Beispiel, eine sehr begabte Heilerin oder Remus Lupin, einer der Führenden in der Forschung. Nur um einige Wenige zu nennen."

Nach diesen Worten war die Luft zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ron und Neville waren ebenfalls aufgestanden, während Hermine die Szene wachsam beobachtete. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und hoffte, dass die paar Zauber, die sie kannte reichen würden, falls die Situation eskalierte.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders cool, was Potter? Toll mit Blutsverrätern rumzuhängen, tja, wenn die Mutter ein dreckiges Schlammblut ist, kommt man halt in keine höhere Liga."

Malfoy merkte ungefähr zwei Sekunden später, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Harry, der seinen Zauberstab schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, schoss nun einen Wabbelbeinfluch auf Malfoy, dieser wich zwar aus, doch dafür wurde einer der lebenden Schränke erwischt. Der zweite Schrank und der schwarzhaarige Junge mischten sich nun auch in das Duell ein, ebenso wie Ron und Neville.

Hermine überlegte währenddessen, wie sie dafür sorgen konnte, dass die Jungen mit diesem Unsinn aufhörten. Nun ja, im Grunde wusste sie, was sie mache konnte, nur dummerweise war ihr der Zauber bislang noch nicht gelungen. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz, hob ihren Zauberstab und rief,

„Aguamenti!"

Und zu Hermines großer Freude, wirkte der Zauber. Die Jungen wurden allesamt von Wasser überschüttet, was sie endlich zur Vernunft brachte. Sie ließen voneinander ab und starrten sich nur feindselig an.

„Ich weiß nicht warum du dich so aufregst Harry," meinte Hermine, „er will doch nur von seiner Mutter ablenken, ich hab jedenfalls noch nie gehört, dass reines Blut ein Gehirn ersetzen kann."

Malfoy schnaubte nur verächtlich, dann drehte er sich um und verließ gefolgt von seinen Freunden und tropfnass das Abteil.

„Und wie werden wir jetzt wieder trocken?" fragte Neville.

„Gar nicht, aber ihr müsst euch sowieso noch eure Umhänge anziehen."

„Vielleicht wärst du dann so freundlich rauszugehen?" fragte Ron gereizt, der nach der unerwarteten Dusche ein wenig schlecht gelaunt war.

Die schlechte Laune verflog recht schnell wieder. Und schließlich erreichten sie den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade. Die vier waren nun doch ziemlich aufgeregt, immerhin hatten sie keinen blassen Schimmer was auf sie zukam.

„Erstklässler hierher!" erklang eine Stimme, die die Vier bereits kannten, Hagrid.

Allzu gut kannten sie ihn nicht, aber er war ein paar Mal bei den Potters gewesen und sie hatten ihn sehr sympathisch gefunden. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Erstklässlern machten sie sich auf den Weg. Harry erblickte Malfoy und er stellte nicht ohne Genugtuung fest, dass dieser noch immer seinen nassen Umhang trug. Hagrid führte die Erstklässler zu einer Art unterirdischen Hafen, an dem Ruderboote lagen. In jedes Boot passten vier Leute und selbstverständlich stiegen Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine gemeinsam in eines davon.

Hagrid stieg alleine in eines der Boote, da er einfach zu groß war um mit jemand anderem in einem zu sitzen. Die Bootsflotte glitt lautlos über den unterirdischen See.

„Was meint ihr, wie die anderen Schüler zum Schloss kommen?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich weiß nicht," wisperte Ron, „ist ja eigentlich auch egal, oder?"

„Hätte mich halt interessiert."

„Einen Moment noch, dann seht ihr zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts," verkündete Hagrid.

Kurz darauf fuhren sie aus der Höhle und konnten nicht anders, als staunend auf die Silhouette des gewaltigen Schlosses, das sich gegen den dunkelblauen Himmel abhob zu schauen.

„Wow," murmelte Neville.

„Ziemlich cool," meinte Ron.

„Krass," war Harrys Kommentar.

„Faszinierend," flüsterte Hermine.

Sie verließen die Boote und liefen hinter Hagrid her, hinauf zum Schloss. Die meisten konnten ihre Augen immer noch nicht von dem faszinierenden Anblick des hell erleuchteten Schlosses nehmen. Oben am Portal angekommen, klopfte Hagrid, woraufhin sich dieses auch prompt öffnete. Eine streng aussehende Hexe stand dort. Den Beschreibungen seines Vaters nach zu schließen, musste die Professor McGonagall sein. Dieser Verdacht bestätigte sich kurze Zeit später, als sie sich vorstellte und ihnen erklärte, was es mit den vier Hogwartshäusern auf sich hatte.

Wenig später führte Professor McGonagall sie dann auch in die große Halle, in der bereits die anderen Schüler warteten.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, wie sie uns zuteilen," flüsterte Ron.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und es kehrte Stille ein. Nur die Weasley-Zwillinge winkten ihnen mit hochgereckten Daumen, während Percy den Beiden missbilligende Blicke zuwarf. Als nächstes wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Erstklässler auf einen alten, geflickten Hut gelenkt, der auf einem Stuhl lag. Zur Überraschung der Erstklässler begann der Hut plötzlich zu singen:

„Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehn ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft den Andren, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

„Ich werde euch jetzt aufrufen, dann setzt ihr den Hut auf, der euch zu eurem Haus zuteilt," erklärte Professor McGonagall.

Sie blickte auf eine lange Pergamentrolle und las den ersten Namen vor.

„Abbott, Hannah!" Nach kurzer Zeit rief der Hut, „HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Black, Hermine!" Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Viel Glück," flüsterten die drei anderen ihr zu.

Hermine nickte und ging dann zu dem Schemel, sie ließ sich nieder und setzte den Hut auf.

„Eine Black also," ertönte die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Kopf.

„Nur adoptiert," dachte sie.

„Ah ja, ich seh schon, muggelgeboren. Hm also Slytherin kommt bei dir nicht in Frage, nein, Hufflepuff auch nicht. Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor, hm, ja. Du hast jedenfalls was im Kopf und davon eine Menge Unsinn. Hhm, Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw, du bist nicht dumm um nicht zu sagen hochintelligent. Aber ich denke doch, ja...GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fallen. Glücklich lief sie zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie sich zufrieden neben Fred Weasley setzte. Kurz darauf kam auch ein Mädchen Namens Lavender Brown zu den Gryffindors, ebenso zwei Jungen, Seamus Finnigan und Dean Grant. Schließlich kam Neville an die Reihe.

„Aha, tja, klar ist, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gehörst, du bist sehr sanftmütig, vielleicht Hufflepuff?"

„Wehe, wenn du mich nach Hufflepuff steckst, dann..."

„Oho, vielleicht doch nicht ganz die richtige Wahl," kicherte der Hut, „nun dann weiß ich wo du hingehörst...GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville war so erleichtert, dass er beinahe den Hut mit zu seinem Tisch genommen hätte er entsann sich allerdings im letzten Moment und ließ den Hut dort wo er hingehörte. Die nächste Gryffindor war ein Mädchen, Namens Parvati Patil, deren Zwillingsschwester zuvor nach Ravenclaw gekommen war und Parvati wirkte nicht übermäßig begeistert, davon, in einem anderen Haus als ihre Schwester zu sein. Und schließlich war es an Harry, den Hut aufzusetzen.

„Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist..."

„Anstatt zu quatschen, könntest du mich vielleicht einfach nach Gryffindor stecken?" fragte Harry ärgerlich.

„Gryffindor, hhm, ja, eigentlich dachte ich an Slytherin."

„Was, bist du Wahnsinnig."

„Also schön mein lieber, du hast es so gewollt, also beschwer dich später nicht...GRYFFINDOR!"

Bei Ron war die ganze Angelegenheit schließlich nicht so kompliziert.

„Aha, schon wieder ein Weasley und ich sehe viel Ähnlichkeit zu deinen Zwillingsbrüdern...GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron setzte sich zu den drei anderen, froh, ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein. Nachdem auch die letzten Erstklässler zugeteilt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts liebe Erstklässler und auch an alle anderen, Herzlich Willkommen zurück. Ich weiß wie hungrig ihr seid, deswegen will ich euch das herrliche Festmahl nicht lange Vorenthalten. Guten Appetit."

Die Teller, Platten und Schüsseln füllten sich mit den herrlichsten Gerichten.

„Guten Appetit!" rief Harry begeistert und begann sich dann den Teller voll zu laden.

„So wie du isst, könnte man meinen, du hättest ewig nichts mehr zu Essen gehabt, dabei ist das Essen von deiner Mum doch klasse, ich krieg immer nur Tiefkühlpizza."

„Hätte ich auch mal gerne," mischte sich der schwarze Junge, der neben Hermine saß ein, „meine Mum ist voll der Gesundheitsfreak."

„Glaub mir, nur Tiefkühlkost geht dir nach einer Weile gewaltig auf die Nerven. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Dean Grant. Mein Vater arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium."

„Anwalt, oder? Der, der für die Malfoy Verurteilung verantwortlich ist?" fragte Harry.

„Ja richtig. Du bist Harry Potter, oder? Mein Vater hat erzählt er arbeitet gelegentlich mit deinem zusammen."

„Jep. Ist deine Mum auch muggelgeboren, meine ja und die ist auch so ein Gesundheitsfreak, Essen darf bitteschön nicht mit Magie in Berührung kommen und wehe die Mahlzeiten sind nicht ausgewogen, bloß nicht das Gemüse vergessen. Ehrlich Mine, du hast es mit deiner Tiefkühlkost richtig gut."

„Meine Mum ist auch so wie deine," erklärte Dean, „sie ist eine Muggel und hat irgendwann mal nen Job als Ernährungsberaterin gehabt, daher ist sie auch so ein Gesundheitsfreak. Debbie, Jonas und ich werden immer halb wahnsinnig."

„Wer sind Debbie und Jonas?" fragte Neville.

„Meine Geschwister, Debbie kommt nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts und Jonas ist fünf Jahre alt."

„Dann ist deine Schwester ja im gleichen Jahrgang wie meine und Rons Schwester," stellte Harry fest.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Neville an den anderen Jungen gewand, der bislang noch nicht in das Gespräch einbezogen war.

„Seamus Finnigan, meine Mum ist eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel, sollte irgendwer ein Problem haben..."

„Komm mal runter, wir sind alle irgendwie mit Muggeln verwandt, abgesehen von Ron, aber dass die Weasleys Blutsverräter sind weiß ja jeder," versuchte Hermine den Jungen rasch zu beschwichtigen.

„Und was ist mit dir? Black steht doch für reines Blut," sagte Seamus skeptisch.

„Ich bin bloß adoptiert und Sarah, also meine Adoptivmutter ist eine Muggel, also bitte."

Nachdem Seamus sich beruhigt hatte, wurde das Gespräch richtig lustig, alle erzählten Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und es wurde viel gelacht. Doch irgendwann musste selbst der schönste Abend in Hogwarts Enden und schließlich fielen sämtliche Erstklässler todmüde ins Bett.

---------------------------------------

AN: Wieder mal ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen, ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir ein kleines Review, damit ich eure Meinung erfahre, das wäre super nett von euch. Außerdem habe ich eine traurige Nachricht, ich werde nächsten Samstag nicht updaten, weil ich nämlich schon wieder Ferien hab und nicht da bin, ich bin quasi vollkommen abgeschnitten von der Zivilisation. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 26:

Remus hat eine wunderbare Nacht hinter sich, was James ziemlich wundert.

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine sind verzweifelt.

Lucy weckt James für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh.

Lily, James, Kingsley, Sandra, Dora und Charlie gehen auf jagt.

Und Jane kümmert sich um weniger nette Patienten.

„Großartig, absolut super," antwortete Remus und er musste grinsen, angesichts von James leicht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, „ich hab himmlisch geschlafen."

„Ähm, Moony, gestern war Vollmond."

-----

James hatte kaum drei Stunden geschlafen, als er wieder geweckt wurde.

„Dad!"

zuerst hielt er die Stimme seiner Tochter für einen Traum, doch als sie begann ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln, wurde ihm klar, das es sich nicht um einen Traum handelte, sondern dass Lucy tatsächlich wollte, dass er aufstand.

-----

„Okay," sagte James, „ihr verschwindet, wir Regeln das."

„Nein," James wusste nicht, warum genau Dora sich gegen diesen Plan sträubte, doch sie wirkte fest entschlossen, auf gar keinen Fall nachzugeben.

„Das ist ein Befehl!"

„MacKenzie gehört zu den Bastarden, die meinen Vater getötet haben."

„Dora, es geht hier nicht um persönliche Rache, sondern darum, jemanden zu schnappen, der sonst unauffindbar ist, das ist kein Job für zwei Rekruten, klar."

„Okay, wenn das keine persönliche Rache ist, warum kümmerst du dich dann persönlich um ihn, obwohl du Nachtdienst hattest."

James stöhnte, „schön kommt mit, aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."


	27. Ereignisse

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

Ach ja, das Lied des sprechenden Hutes ist natürlich auch nicht von mir.

**---------------------------------------**

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 26**

**Verschiedene Ereignisse**

**---------------------------------------**

„Und wie war deine Nacht, Moony?" fragte James. Sein Kopf steckte in Remus Kamin und er wirkte ein wenig übernächtigt.

„Großartig, absolut super," antwortete Remus und er musste grinsen, angesichts von James leicht dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, „ich hab himmlisch geschlafen."

„Ähm, Moony, gestern war Vollmond."

„Was du nicht sagst, denkst du tatsächlich mir würde das entgehen, wenn ich mich in einen großen hässlichen Wolf verwandle."

„Okay, hier läuft irgendwas, von dem ich nicht weiß," murmelte James und sah Remus misstrauisch an.

„Weißt du lieber James, dir mag das vielleicht entgangen sein, aber ich arbeite in der Forschung und das schöne daran sind neue Erfindungen."

„Und was heißt das im Klartext?" fragte James.

„Das heißt, das William eine Art Gegenmittel für Lycantrophie erfunden hat."

„Wie, du bist kein Werwolf mehr?"

„Doch, aber ich behalte an Vollmond meinen Verstand."

„Wow, super Moony, das freut mich total für dich."

„Danke. Aber jetzt verschwinde und leg dich ins Bett, ich will ja nicht verantwortlich sein, wenn du vor Übermüdung stirbst. Und bestell Lucy und Lily schöne Grüße von mir."

„Ja mach ich," murmelte James noch, bevor er aus dem Kamin verschwand.

---------------------------------------

„Und wo lang jetzt?" fragte Neville.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Ron,

„Mine, du weißt doch sonst immer alles, also, wohin jetzt."

„Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer," antwortete das Mädchen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir einfach so weit runter gehen, wie es geht, irgendwann treffen wir schon jemanden, der weiß wo es lang geht," schlug Ron vor.

„Klingt gut."

Die vier hatten tatsächlich Glück, etwas weiter unten stießen sie auf Fred und George und deren besten Freund Lee Jordan.

„Was sehen meine Augen," rief George, der sie gesehen hatte, bevor sie ihn und die anderen Beiden bemerkten, „drei verirrte Erstklässler, die in die große Halle wollen."

„Und wie kommt man dahin?" fragte Harry.

„Ganz einfach, folgt uns."

Sie folgten den Zwillingen und Lee durch scheinbar endlose Gänge und Treppen (in Wahrheit waren es bloß zwei Treppen und vier Gänge), bis sie schließlich in der Großen Halle standen.

„Vielen Dank," sagte Hermine.

„Kein Problem, aber wenn ihr etwas sucht, merkt euch eins, fragt niemals Sir Kadagon."

„Wen?"

„Einen verrückten Ritter." Da alle Fred verständnislos ansahen erklärte er, „Sir Kadagon ist ein verrückter Ritter auf einem Portrait, hängt irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Nordturm, jedenfalls sollte man ihn niemals um Hilfe bitten, wir haben damit üble Erfahrungen gemacht."

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine hielten es für intelligenter nicht genauer nachzufragen. Sie hatten gerade begonnen zu Essen, als eine Schar Eulen in die Halle flog, eine davon war Kassandra, die Familieneule der Potters.

„Was wollen meine Eltern denn schon nach einem Tag von mir?" fragte Harry und blickte dabei leicht genervt drein.

Er streichelte der Schleiereule über die Federn, während er den Brief öffnete, entgegen seiner Erwartungen stammte er nicht von seinen Eltern, sondern von Lucy und Ginny und war an ihn, Hermine, Ron und Neville gerichtet.

„Hört mal, ich hab hier einen Brief von Lucy und Ginny, sie wollen alles wissen, wartet ich les vor:

_Hi Harry, Ron, Mine und Neville!_

_Und wie ist Hogwarts, wir wollen alles ganz genau wissen, wehe ihr vergesst auch nur das kleinste Detail, ihr wolltet uns ja nicht helfen uns einzuschmuggeln, das habt ihr davon, jetzt müsst ihr uns jedes Detail schreiben. _

_Wir glauben natürlich, dass ihr alle in Gryffindor gelandet seid. Ginny glaubt das, ich nicht, ich glaube Harry ist in Slytherin gelandet. Na ja, wie auch immer, ihr wisst ja, dass Lucy spinnt. Stimmt nicht! _

_Also, schreibt einfach in welchen Häusern ihr seid und wer noch in eurer Klasse ist. Wie war eigentlich die Zugfahrt? Und wie verdammt funktioniert das Auswahlverfahren, wir platzen fast vor Neugierde. Wie ist der Unterricht und die Lehrer, hattet ihr überhaupt schon Unterricht, oder habt ihr den Brief schon beim Frühstück gekriegt? _

_Wir wissen nicht, wie lange Kassandra braucht. Wie sieht Hogwarts aus, ist es groß? Ist es schwer sich dort zurechtzufinden? Wir wollen Antworten, sofort._

_Tschüss Ginny und Lucy_

_PS.: Schöne Grüße von Mum und Dad_

_PPS.: Mine, mein herzliches Beileid, aber Sirius ist vollends durchgedreht, er hat den Zimmer pink gestrichen." _

„WAS?" schrie Hermine entsetzt.

„Ach glaub doch nicht alles was die Beiden schreiben," meinte Neville, „sie wollen uns bloß ärgern."

---------------------------------------

James hatte kaum drei Stunden geschlafen, als er wieder geweckt wurde.

„Dad!"

zuerst hielt er die Stimme seiner Tochter für einen Traum, doch als sie begann ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln, wurde ihm klar, das es sich nicht um einen Traum handelte, sondern dass Lucy tatsächlich wollte, dass er aufstand. James stöhnte und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er müde und rieb sich die Augen.

„Mum hat eine Eule geschickt, du sollst sofort ins Ministerium kommen."

„Verdammt," James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Sie schreibt es ist irre wichtig."

„Wieso wecken die nicht Sirius, wofür ist er mein Stellvertreter, er sollte geweckt werden, ich bin schließlich der Chef."

„Steh auf Dad und fachsimpel später darüber, ob man nun Sirius oder dich wecken sollte."

„Na schön. Ich geh duschen, dann bin ich weg."

„Ohne dich vorher anzuziehen?" James wuschelte Lucy durch die Haare, „du bist manchmal unmöglich!"

„Das ist angeboren."

Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später kam James im Ministerium an.

„Na endlich, ging's nicht schneller?" fragte Lily.

„Nein," gab James gereizt zurück, „also, worum geht's?"

„Die Rekruten sollten eine unauffällige Verfolgung üben, na ja und Dora und Charlie haben es geschafft, auf einen echten Todesser zu stoßen."

„Auf wen?" fragte James.

„Andrew MacKenzie." Der Hass in Lilys Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

„Andrew MacKenzie? Dieser verdammte Bastard, der..."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, wir können nicht das Leben von zwei Rekruten wegen persönlicher Rache gefährden."

„Aber Andrew MacKenzie ist offiziell als Todesser bekannt, die beiden können ihn jederzeit außer Gefecht setzen, selbst in der Gegenwart von Muggeln."

„Was sie tun ist letzten Endes deine Entscheidung," sagte Lily.

„Okay, wie lange brauchen wir mit einem vier Personen Team sie einzuholen?"

„Viertelstunde bis zwanzig Minuten, wir können nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe apparieren, das ist zu auffällig, außerdem ist es sinnvoll, den Typ nicht gleich lahm zu legen, sondern ihn zu verfolgen, möglicherweise führt er uns irgendwohin."

„Gut, ein vierer Team, du ich, Kingsley und Sandra, wenn das für sie okay ist, immerhin ist er ihr Onkel."

„Für mich ist das schon okay," ertönte Sandras Stimme, „ich hab nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun."

„Gut, beeilen wir uns und holen Charlie und Dora da raus."

„Ich schick ihnen einen Patronus," sagte Lily.

Kurz darauf apparierten die vier Auroren. Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis sie Charlie und Dora im dichten Menschengedränge Muggellondons gefunden hatten.

„Okay," sagte James, „ihr verschwindet, wir Regeln das."

„Nein," James wusste nicht, warum genau Dora sich gegen diesen Plan sträubte, doch sie wirkte fest entschlossen, auf gar keinen Fall nachzugeben.

„Das ist ein Befehl!"

„MacKenzie gehört zu den Bastarden, die meinen Vater getötet haben."

„Dora, es geht hier nicht um persönliche Rache, sondern darum, jemanden zu schnappen, der sonst unauffindbar ist, das ist kein Job für zwei Rekruten, klar."

„Okay, wenn das keine persönliche Rache ist, warum kümmerst du dich dann persönlich um ihn, obwohl du Nachtdienst hattest."

James stöhnte, „schön kommt mit, aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

Die Beiden nickten. Sie trennten sich, damit sie nicht zu auffällig waren, bleiben jedoch in Blickkontakt. Die Verfolgung wurde immer schwieriger, je weiter Andrew MacKenzie sich aus dem Herzen Londons entfernte und schließlich war James doch froh, Dora mitgenommen zu haben.

Sie konnte hinter jeder Hausecke unauffällig ihre Gestalt wechseln, so dass MacKenzie nicht auffiel, dass er verfolgt wurde. Die anderen, also James, Lily, Kingsley, Sandra und Charlie, folgten so, dass sie zwar Dora im Auge behalten konnten, jedoch von MacKenzie nicht mehr gesehen werden konnten, aber ihn genauso wenig sehen konnten.

---------------------------------------

Harry ahnte nicht, dass seine Eltern gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als einen verrückten Todesser zu jagen. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen darum, wie er sieben Jahre Hogwarts überstehen sollte, wenn alles so langweilig war, wie Geschichte der Magie. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und geschlafen, aber das ging nicht, weil Hermine neben ihm saß und ihn jedes Mal, wenn er Anstalten machte, seine Augen zu schließen mit ihrer Feder kitzelte. Harry fand das ausgesprochen unfair.

Ron meinte nach der Stunde, dass es auch ziemlich dämlich von ihm wäre, sich ausgerechnet neben Hermine zu setzen. Daraufhin war Hermine sauer auf Ron und weigerte sich, mit ihm zu reden, zumindest die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten, danach schüttete sie ihn mit Informationen zu irgendeiner Pflanze zu, Ron hätte in diesem Fall ihr Schweigen vorgezogen.

Harry und Neville tauschten wieder mal nur einen Blick, klarer Fall von echter Liebe, sagten ihre Blicke. Das interessanteste Fach an diesem Tag war Kräuterkunde. Am Morgen hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung gehabt, danach eine Doppelstunde Geschichte und jetzt, nach dem Essen Kräuterkunde.

Vor allem Neville hatte seine Freude, an den Gewächsen. Als sie am Abend alle gemeinsam in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und den Brief an Ginny und Lucy schrieben, stellten sie fest, dass Hogwarts alles in allem große Klasse war.

---------------------------------------

Manchmal hasste Jane ihren Job einfach nur, so wie jetzt gerade. Warum war das Schicksal oder was auch immer manchmal so grausam? Warum musste ein kleines Kind im Alter von vier Jahren sterben, was war daran fair? Der kleine Junge war bei einem Unfall gestorben.

Seine Eltern waren Beide Hexe und Zauberer und hatten nicht viel mit der Welt der Muggel am Hut, deswegen hatten sie ihren Sohn auch nie vor den Gefahren gewarnt, die die Muggelwelt mit sich brachte, Autos zum Beispiel. Der Kleine war einfach auf die Straße gerannt und von einem Auto erfasst worden. Seine Eltern hatten zwar sofort das Mungo alarmiert, doch als Jane den Unfallort erreicht hatte, hatte sie nur noch mit ansehen können, wie der Junge das letzte mal atmete.

Sie schluchzte leise auf, warum geschah so was? Konnten die wenigen Menschen, die nicht direkt vom Krieg betroffen waren, nicht einfach in Frieden leben? Was war daran so schwer?

„Heilerin Baker, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte ein junger Krankenpfleger.

„Ja, schon okay."

„Sie sollten jetzt zu Mr. Clark gehen."

„Natürlich, mach ich sofort."

Mr. Simon Clark war ein Ministeriumsbeamter, der sich vor einigen Tagen bei einem Test verletzt hatte, deswegen war er ins St. Mungo gekommen. Jane fand, dass er einer der unangenehmsten Patienten war, die sie je gehabt hatte, er war sehr egozentrisch und wollte, dass sich sämtliche Heiler nur um ihn kümmerten. Außerdem war er schrecklich wehleidig, was dazu führte, dass er andauernd über imaginäre Schmerzen klagte. Aber am meisten störte sie sein Blick, jedes Mal wenn sie in sein Zimmer kam, starrte er sie an, wie ein besonders leckeres Stück Fleisch, das er in näherer Zukunft zu verschlingen gedachte.

Jane schauderte bei der Erinnerung die dieser Blick in ihr hervorrief. Erinnerungen an den Angriff vor acht Jahren, an diese schreckliche Nacht. Jane schüttelte den Kopf, es war jetzt nicht wirklich der richtige Moment für diese Erinnerungen. Sie klopfte an die Tür zu Mr. Clarks Zimmer und trat ein.

„Guten Tag, wie fühlen sie sich heute?" fragte Jane.

„Besser," antwortete der Mann missgelaunt.

„Das freut mich, ich muss noch einmal ihre Blutwerte untersuchen lassen, wenn sie bitte ihren rechten Arm ausstrecken könnten, damit ich besser daran komme.

„Warum nicht wieder der linke?" fragte Mr. Clark. „Jeder Arm nur einmal, das ist eine Vorschrift, ziemlich unsinnig zwar, aber Vorschrift ist Vorschrift, sie als Mitarbeiter des Ministerium wissen dies sicher auch."

Mr. Clark streckte seinen Arm aus und Jane schob den Ärmel hoch, dann stockte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück. Auf dem Arm befand sich ein Dunkles Mal.

Jane hob ihren Zauberstab und Mr. Clark riss seinen Arm weg.

„Bewegen sie sich nicht," sagte Jane.

Unterdrückte Wut war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Diese verdammten Todesser, sie waren scheinbar überall.

„Heilerin Baker," eine der Schwestern trat in das Zimmer, sie stutzte, „was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie.

„Rebecca, würden sie bitte sofort einige Auroren informieren, dass wir hier einen Todesser haben."

„Selbstverständlich." Rebecca eilte aus dem Zimmer. Jane musste auch nicht allzu lange auf die Beiden Auroren, Alice und Frank, warten.

„Dir geht's gut, ja?" versicherte sich Alice, während Frank Clark ins Ministerium brachte.

„Ja klar, ich wollte ihm ja bloß Blut abnehmen," erklärte Jane.

„Gut, dass du so schnell reagiert hast, wer weiß, was er sonst gemacht hätte"

„Hhm, ist ja nichts passiert. Und wie sieht's im Ministerium aus?"

„Dora und Charlie sind beim Training auf Andrew MacKenzie gestoßen," sagte Alice, „die Beiden verfolgen ihn jetzt, zusammen mit Lily, James, Kingsley und Sandra."

Jane nickte nur. Andrew MacKenzie, allein der Name ließ den Hass in ihr erneut aufflammen, dieser verdammte Bastard, der Nicole getötet hatte, aber er würde Zahlen, da war sich Jane sicher.

„Heilerin Baker," wieder Rebecca,

„Heilerin Tonks braucht ihre Hilfe, es wurde gerade ein schwerverletzter Auror eingeliefert."

„Wer?" fragte Alice.

„Charlie Weasley."

---------------------------------------

„Was machen wir?" fragte Dora.

Sie hatten gerade beobachtet, wie MacKenzie in den Kellereingang eines Hauses gegangen war.

„Wir, machen gar nichts, Lily, Kingsley, Sandra und ich gehen rein und ihr Beide verschwindet." lautete James Anweisung.

„Aber..."

„Nein, schlimm genug, dass ich euch bei der Verfolgung helfen lassen habe."

Charlie und Dora beobachteten, wie die vier älteren mit gehobenen Zauberstäben die Treppe hinuntergingen. Dora wartete, bis die Kellertür sich wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Los komm," sagte sie zu Charlie.

„Was, spinnst du?" fragte er wütend, „du hast gehört, was James gesagt hat, oder?"

„Ich hab ihm nicht zugestimmt."

„Er ist unser Chef, verdammt noch mal. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir längst nicht die Ausbildung für einen derartigen Einsatz haben."

„Der Mistkerl hat meinen Vater umgebracht," fauchte Dora, „ich geh jetzt da rein, du kannst mitkommen, oder auch nicht, deine Entscheidung."

Sie ging Zielstrebig in Richtung der Kellertür. Charlie stöhnte genervt, dann folgte er ihr.

Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und näherten sich der Tür. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes öffnete Dora die Tür. Die Beiden mussten zuerst einen Gang entlang gehen, dann kamen sie erneut an eine Tür und die Geräusche in dem Raum verrieten, dass in dem Raum ein heftiges Duell stattfand.

„Okay," flüsterte Dora.

„Okay," gab Charlie zurück.

Dora öffnete die Tür und die Beiden traten in den Raum. Dora musste sich sofort wegducken, damit sie nicht von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Sie sah, dass alle vier anderen Auroren noch auf den Beinen waren, dafür lag aber bereits einer der Todesser am Boden.

Dora schoss einen Schockzauber auf den nächst besten Todesser. Dieser blockte ihren Fluch allerdings ab und Dora wurde in ein Duell verwickelt, zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung kam sie letzten Endes unbeschadet heraus.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ihr Herz drohte stehen zu Bleiben, als sie sah, wie Charlie von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und zu Boden sank.

---------------------------------------

AN: Das war Kapitel 26. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein nettes Review. Wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, schreibt mir ein weniger nettes Review. Also, bis nächste Woche.

Bye

Sanny

------

Vorschau Kapitel 27

James hat sehr schlechte Laune und nichts besseres zu tun als mit verschiedenen Leuten zu streiten.

Dora ist sehr unglücklich, oder auch nicht.

Charlie wird auf sehr angenehme Weise geweckt.

Professor McGonagall wird auf weniger angenehme Weise geweckt.

------

„Das ganze hätte noch wesentlich schlimmer ausgehen können, ist dir das klar?" fragte James, „Charlie könnte genau so gut tot sein!"

------

„Wäre das nicht ein bisschen höflicher gegangen?" fragte Lily, leicht gereizt. „Nein," meinte James. „Denkst du nicht, dass Charlies Verletzung und ihre Schuldgefühle Strafe genug sind?" „Ich denke, sie braucht einen ordentlichen Denkzettel damit sie merkt, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben kann." „Ich bitte dich James, du tust so, als würde sie sich andauernd irgendwelche Fehltritte erlauben," fauchte Lily mit lauter Stimme.

------

„So, ihr dachtet also, ihr könntet einfach so in meinem Büro rumschnüffeln ihr kleinen Bälger!" schimpfte er, „mitkommen, sofort!" „Aufschlitzen sollte man sie, an den Füßen im Kerker aufhängen und sie dort verhungern lassen," murmelte Filch vor sich hin, während er sie zu Professor McGonagalls Büro führte.


	28. Ärger

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des

Kapitel 27

Ärger

---------------------------------------

„Charlie!" schrie Dora.

Sie rannte zu ihm hinüber, schockte den Todesser, mit dem Charlie sich zuvor duelliert hatte. Während Dora neben Charlie auf den Boden sank, gelang es den anderen vier Auroren die restlichen Todesser auszuschalten. Lily rannte zu ihnen.

„Was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendein Zauber."

„Er blutet," stellte Lily fest. Sie versuchte einen Heilzauber, doch das nützte nichts.

„Ich glaub ich weiß welcher Zauber das ist," sagte Lily leise, „wir müssen ihn ins Mungo bringen, schnell."

---------------------------------------

Jane lief los, dicht gefolgt von Alice. Sie erreichten den Raum in dem Anda sich gerade um Charlie kümmerte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jane.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, es war scheinbar einer dieser Giftzauber. Der Trank, den ich ihm gegeben habe, hat zwar die Wunde geheilt, aber er wacht nicht auf. Entweder hat ihn noch ein anderer Fluch getroffen oder er hat zu viel Blut verloren und kommt deswegen nicht wieder zu sich. Aber die unangefochtene Fachfrau bist du ja und deshalb sag uns einfach deine Meinung."

„Ich denke du liegst mit deiner Diagnose richtig," meinte Jane, nach einigen Zaubern, „wir können nicht viel für ihn tun, sein Körper braucht Zeit um sich komplett zu regenerieren und sobald das geschehen ist, wird er auch wieder zu sich kommen."

„Gut, dann sollten wir ihn einfach schlafen lassen." Jane nickte.

„Gut, ich werde dann Lily und Dora bescheid geben."

„Warum nehmen die eigentlich Rekruten mit, bei so einer Aktion?" fragte Jane, als sie zur Tür gingen.

„Keine Ahnung. Das nichts schlimmeres passiert ist, war aber scheinbar ziemliches Glück."

---------------------------------------

Dora saß relativ nervös in James Büro und wartete. Charlie lag immer noch bewusstlos im Mungo, doch ihre Mutter und Jane hatten ihr und Lily versichert, dass es schlicht ein wenig Zeit brauchte, bis Charlie wieder zu sich kam. Sein Körper musste sich regenerieren und das Blut, dass er verloren hatte musste sich komplett neu bilden.

Die Tür zu James Büro öffnete sich und James trat ein. Dora schluckte, sie kannte James Potter schon seit sie denken konnte und er war immer ein fröhlicher, warmherziger und so gut wie immer freundlicher Mann gewesen, doch jetzt rauchte er vor Zorn.

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du dir Gedacht, als du uns mit Charlie hinterher gerannt bist?" fragte James mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht."

„Das dachte ich mir. Dachtest du, du könntest die Situation besser einschätzen als ich? Dachtest du, ich hätte euch ohne Grund verboten mit zu komme?"

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich überhaupt nichts gedacht," gab Dora kleinlaut zu.

„Ja genau. Ihr seid Rekruten, im ersten Ausbildungsjahr, ihr habt keinerlei praktische Erfahrung. Erste Einsätze sind erst ab der zweiten Hälfte des zweiten Ausbildungsjahres vorgesehen. Warum also widersetzt du dich meiner direkten Anweisung? Ich hab euch erlaubt, bei der Verfolgung dabei zu sein, ich hab euch mehr erlaubt, als jeder andere Boss es getan hätte. Aber als ich gesagt habe hier ist endgültig Schluss, da konntet ihr einfach nicht meinem Befehl folgen!"

James schrie jetzt und Dora hatte das Gefühl im Erdboden versinken zu wollen.

„Das ganze hätte noch wesentlich schlimmer ausgehen können, ist dir das klar?" fragte James,

„Charlie könnte genau so gut tot sein! Denk darüber nach Dora, du bist den Rest der Woche suspendiert, Charlie auch, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass er ansonsten kommen könnte. Wie auch immer, ihr Beide braucht erst nächsten Montag wieder zu erscheinen und ich erwarte eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von euch Beiden."

Dora nickte nur, bevor sie das Büro verließ.

---------------------------------------

„Musste das sein?" fragte Lily.

Sie war in James Büro gekommen, nachdem Dora mit Tränen in den Augen verschwunden war.

„Ich musste ihr klar machen, dass ich es nicht dulde, wenn sie sich einem direkten Befehl wiedersetzt."

„Wäre das nicht ein bisschen höflicher gegangen?" fragte Lily, leicht gereizt.

„Nein," meinte James.

„Denkst du nicht, dass Charlies Verletzung und ihre Schuldgefühle Strafe genug sind?"

„Ich denke, sie braucht einen ordentlichen Denkzettel damit sie merkt, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben kann."

„Ich bitte dich James, du tust so, als würde sie sich andauernd irgendwelche Fehltritte erlauben," fauchte Lily mit erhobener Stimme, „sie hat einen einzigen Fehler gemacht James. Okay, die Sache hätte übel enden können, aber wir sind mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Also warum bläst du das ganze jetzt so auf?"

„Dora soll einfach merken wo ihre Grenzen sind."

„Soll ich dir was sagen James, du entwickelst dich langsam zu einem richtigen Arschloch. Zu einem zweiten Fudge quasi. Wenn du dich toll fühlst, bitte, mach weiter so."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich um verließ das Büro und knallte die Tür sehr geräuschvoll hinter sich zu. Ein sehr schlecht gelaunter James blieb zurück.

---------------------------------------

Dora flohte aus dem Atrium direkt ins Mungo. Auf dem Weg zu Charlies Zimmer begegnete sie kaum jemandem, worüber sie froh war. Vor allem ihre Mutter wollte sie jetzt nicht treffen, denn sie hatte keine Lust ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Charlie war immer noch bewusstlos, als sie in sein Zimmer kam. Das beunruhigte sie nun doch, ihre Mum und Jane hatten zwar versichert, dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde, aber er war jetzt schon seit Stunden bewusstlos. Sie zog einen Stuhl neben sein Bett und setzte sich.

Er sah friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, nicht so gestresst. Dora wusste nicht genau warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich Charlie verändert, er war nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich wie früher und wirkte oft nachdenklich. Doch jetzt wirkte er schlicht und einfach friedlich und vollkommen entspannt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, einige Strähnen rotes Haar fielen in sein sommersprossiges Gesicht.

Dora streckte ihre Hand aus und fuhr ihm ganz vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Wange. Während sie ihn Gedankenverloren streichelte, gestand sie sich endlich selbst ein, was schon solange der Fall war, sie liebte Charlie Weasley. Schon ewig lange, hatte sie ihn fest in ihr Herz geschlossen, ohne es selber zu bemerken.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge. Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. In diesem Moment öffnete Charlie die Augen. Entsetzt wollte Dora zurückweichen, doch Charlie verhinderte dies, indem er eine Hand in ihren Nacken schob und sie näher zu sich zog, um den Kuss zu verstärken.

---------------------------------------

Es war vollkommen ruhig in den Fluren von Hogwarts. Alle Schüler schliefen, na ja, fast alle. Vier Erstklässler schlichen durch einen Gang in der zweiten Etage. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville waren jetzt seit exakt einer Woche in Hogwarts und hatten beschlossen, dass die Zeit reif war, um die Marauders-Map aus Filchs Büro zu holen.

Sie schlichen also dicht hintereinander durch den Gang, auf dem auch Filchs Büro lag. Sie lauschten an der Tür, doch als sie von drinnen kein einziges Geräusch hörten, entschlossen sie sich, ihr Glück einfach zu versuchen. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte,

„Alohomora."

Zur Überraschung der vier sprang die Tür einfach auf, genaugenommen hatten sie gedacht dass die Tür doch irgendwie etwas komplizierter geschützt war. Leise traten sie in das Büro des Hausmeisters, Neville schloss die Tür leise hinter ihnen, dann entzündeten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen die Schubladen, Schränke und Regale zu durchsuchen. Harrys Blick fiel auf eine Schublade mit der Aufschrift

„Beschlagnahmt und Gemeingefährlich".

Ein diebisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das musste es sein. Er streckte die Hand aus und öffnete die Schublade. Zwei Sekunden später stellte sich heraus, dass dies ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen war, denn offensichtlich hatte Filch es doch für nötig gehalten, sein Büro mehr zu schützen als nur dadurch, die Tür abzuschließen. Ein durchdringender Pfeifton ertönte und reflexartig pressten sich alle vier die Hände auf die Ohren.

„Raus hier!" schrie Neville.

Doch auch ihre hastige Flucht aus dem Büro hätten sie sich sparen können, denn Filch erwartete sie bereits vor der Tür.

„So, ihr dachtet also, ihr könntet einfach so in meinem Büro rumschnüffeln ihr kleinen Bälger!" schimpfte er, „mitkommen, sofort!"

„Aufschlitzen sollte man sie, an den Füßen im Kerker aufhängen und sie dort verhungern lassen," murmelte Filch vor sich hin, während er sie zu Professor McGonagalls Büro führte.

Ihre Hauslehrerin war alles andere als erfreut, mitten in der Nacht von einem wütenden Filch aus dem Bett geholt zu werden, noch weniger erfreut war sie, als sie den Grund erfuhr.

„Eine Unverschämtheit," keifte sie, „sie vier, schon in ihrer ersten Woche mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und dann brechen sie auch noch in ein Büro ein. Sie vier sollten sich schämen."

Alle vier ließen beschämt die Köpfe hängen. Nicht dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hätten, aber sie konnten sich jetzt schon die spöttischen Briefe von Ginny und Lucy vorstellen, sobald diese erfuhren, dass sie erwischt worden waren.

„Sie werden alle Strafarbeiten bekommen," erklärte Professor McGonagall, „wann und was die Strafe sein wird, werde ich ihnen noch mitteilen und nun gehen sie zu Bett."

Für die vier Erstklässler war dies ein denkbar schlechtes Ende des Abends.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay Leute, hier ist Kapitel 27. Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich erst heute update, aber ich hab's gestern einfach vergessen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich um vier Uhr morgens, bevor ich weggefahren bin auch andere sorgen. Na ja, jetzt kriegt ihr jedenfalls das neue Kapitel. Und ich hoffe, dass ich mal ein paar mehr Reviews krieg, das wäre echt nett.

Bye

Sanny

----------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 28

Lily und James streiten.

James und Sirius reden.

Lily, Sarah und Jane trinken.

Harry ist beleidigt.

Und Dora und Charlie sind übertrieben gut gelaunt.

-----

„Oh, Harry ist beleidigt," rief Neville, so laut, dass Harry es hören musste. Der tat allerdings so, als höre er gar nichts und stieg einfach stur die Treppen hoch.

-----

„Hi Sarah." „James ist gerade bei uns aufgetaucht, er sagte ihr hättet gestritten und ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen." „Danke, dass ist total nett von dir." „Ich hab Feuerwhiskey mitgebracht, ich wusste nicht ob du welchen hast und da hab ich einfach ne Flasche mitgebracht. Ich dachte, wir machen nen Frauenabend wenn dir nicht danach ist versteh ich das aber auch."


	29. Streit und Beziehungen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 28

Streit und Beziehungen

---------------------------------------

Charlie war ein ganz kleines bisschen nervös. Es war sein erster Tag, wieder in der Zentrale und es war auch das erste mal, dass er James wiedersehen würde. Dora zufolge war er wütend gewesen, sehr wütend, und Charlie fragte sich, ob auch ihm noch eine Strafpredigt bevorstand.

Dora wirkte ebenfalls nicht vollkommen entspannt, die letzte Begegnung mit ihrem Chef, war ihr noch sehr lebhaft im Gedächtnis.

„Wird schon schief gehen," flüsterte Charlie, „wahrscheinlich war es nur die anfängliche Wut, ich wette, ihm tut das ganze längst leid."

Zumindest hoffte er das. Dora nickte und griff nach seiner Hand. Charlie drückte sie und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Kurz darauf erreichte der Fahrstuhl auch ihre Etage und sie stiegen aus. Die anderen Rekruten murmelten, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Unter ihnen kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte, über das was geschehen war.

„Stimmt es, dass ihr Beide fast tödlich verletzt wurdet und deswegen eine Woche nicht hier wart?" fragte Linus Kelly.

„Nein, wir haben mist gebaut und wurden suspendiert," stellte Charlie die Tatsachen richtig.

„Was?" fragte Linus weiter.

„Wir sind bei dieser Übung auf Andrew MacKenzie gestoßen, na ja, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Shaklebolt und Mrs. MacKenzie, haben das dann übernommen und uns gesagt, wir sollen zurück in die Zentrale, wir haben uns nicht an diese Anweisung gehalten und Charlie wurde in einem Duell verletzt, jedenfalls wurden wir dann suspendiert. Das ist die ganze Geschichte, nichts wirklich spektakuläres, einfach nur Dummheit."

„Schön, dass sie das einsehen Mrs. Tonks."

Die Rekruten wirbelten herum. James stand in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen. Weil Mr. Shaklebolt heute leider verhindert ist, übernehme ich die heutige Trainingseinheit."

Dora warf Charlie einen leicht panischen Blick zu.

„Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Weasley ich erwarte von ihnen Beiden, dass sie den Stoff der letzten Woche nachholen. Was die heutige Stunde betrifft, werden wir heute eine praktische Einheit haben, was das duellieren betrifft. Vorher aber einige Grundfragen, welche Zauber kennen sie, mit denen sie sich vor anderen Angreifern schützen können?"

---------------------------------------

„Wir müssen noch mal in Filchs Büro rein," sagte Harry nun schon zum mindestens zwanzigsten mal.

Ihr missglückter Einbruch war jetzt exakt eine Woche her, eine Woche voller Strafarbeiten.

„Das hat keinen Sinn Harry," antwortete Hermine, ebenfalls zum mindestens zwanzigsten mal.

„Aber wir brauchen diese Karte."

„Sie war nicht da, also müssen wir auch nicht noch mal in das Büro."

„Und wenn sie in der Schublade war, die extra gesichert war?"

„Dann kommst du eh nicht dran."

Harry seufzte entnervt. Neville und Ron grinsten. Sie waren Beide der Meinung, dass Hermine recht hatte, aber es machte viel zu viel Spaß, die Beiden streiten zu sehen, als das einer von ihnen seine Meinung gesagt hätte.

„Aber wir können diesen Schutzzauber vielleicht irgendwie umgehen," schlug Harry vor.

„Nein können wir nicht, weil wir nicht noch mal in das Büro einbrechen werden."

„Seid ihr auch ihrer Meinung?" fragte Harry an Ron und Neville gewand.

„Ja," antworteten die Beiden wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr seid bescheuert," maulte Harry.

Missgelaunt stand er von seinem Sessel auf und schob seine Bücher in seine Tasche.

„Ich geh schlafen," verkündete er schlecht gelaunt, drehte sich um und ging. Neville, Ron und Hermine lachten sich halb tot.

„Oh, Harry ist beleidigt," rief Neville, so laut, dass Harry es hören musste.

Der tat allerdings so, als höre er gar nichts und stieg einfach stur die Treppen hoch.

„Okay Jungs," sagte Hermine zu den Beiden anderen, „wir sollten Hausaufgaben machen."

Neville und Ron stöhnten, packten aber doch ihre Bücher aus. Es war besser, das ganze mit Hermine zusammen zu machen, denn sie wusste fast alles, und wenn sie es mit ihr zusammen machten, kamen sie an fast alles, ohne selbst viel zu arbeiten.

„Also, machen wir als erstes Zaubertränke," schlug Hermine vor.

„Okay, dafür brauchen wir wahrscheinlich am längsten," meinte Ron.

„Am besten wir lesen alle noch mal den Abschnitt im Buch, dann ist es einfacher."

„Wisst ihr was Harry gesagt hat?" fragte Ron.

„Harry sagt viel," stellte Neville fest.

„Ja, ich meinte aber, was er über Lucy gesagt hat, er meinte, sie hätte sein ganzes Zaubertränke Buch gelesen, bevor er nach Hogwarts gefahren ist und sie hat Lily gefragt, ob sie auch ihre alten haben kann."

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie verrückt ist, aber für so crazy hab ich sie doch nicht gehalten," stellte Neville fest.

„Wieso? Wenn sie sich doch dafür interessiert."

„Wer interessiert sich für Zaubertränke, der noch ganz richtig im Kopf ist, Mine?" fragte Ron.

„Zaubertränke war früher Lilys Lieblingsfach, hat sie mir erzählt."

„Ah, daher hat Lucy das, na ja, auf Harry scheint sich diese Vorliebe nicht übertragen zu haben."

„Ja, aber wir sollten aufhören uns über Harrys und Lucys vorlieben zu unterhalten und Hausaufgaben machen."

---------------------------------------

Lily fuhr sich genervt mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie brauchte jetzt einen sehr starken Kaffee, oder besser einen sehr starken Feuerwhiskey. Verdammt. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Was war da gerade los gewesen? Sie hatte mit James gestritten, wieder einmal.

In letzter Zeit passierte das andauernd, sie stritten über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten und dann warfen sie sich irgendwelche Sachen an den Kopf, stritten über irgendwas anderes und schrieen sich an wie zwei Verrückte. Heute hatte das dazu geführt, dass James wutschnaubend das Haus verlassen hatte, wahrscheinlich lief er zu Sirius.

Lily spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht mit James streiten, vor allem nicht über irgendwelche dämlichen Kleinigkeiten. Worum war es noch mal gegangen? Ach ja, James hatte Lucy einfach erlaubt, bei Ginny zu übernachten, ohne ihr vorher Bescheid zu geben. Als sie vorhin von der Arbeit gekommen war, war Lucy einfach nicht da gewesen.

Lily schüttelte müde den Kopf. Lucy war auch schon aufgefallen, dass sie andauernd stritten. Vor kurzem, als sie und James wieder mal besonders schlimm gestritten hatten, da hatte sie allen ernstes gefragt, ob sie sich eigentlich noch liebten, oder ob sie sich scheiden lassen würden. Und doch, wenn Lucy die Situation schon als so schlimm wahrnahm... und hatte sie selbst nicht vorhin zu James gesagt, sie würde ihn verlassen, wenn sich an ihrer Beziehung nicht grundsätzlich etwas änderte.

Ach verdammt, sie wollte sich nicht von James trennen. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt, seit er es damals in der Siebten tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sie zu einem Date zu schleppen, an dem Tag hatte sie ihr Herz endgültig an James Potter verloren und das würde sich auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht ändern.

Es war einfach eine stressige Phase, alles würde sich wieder einrenken, der Krieg und das alles nahm sie halt mit und ganz sicher würden sie sich später wieder versöhnen. Was sie James an den Kopf geworfen hatte tat ihr ja auch leid, wirklich. Und James hatte sicher auch nicht wirklich gemeint, was er gesagt hatte, ganz sicher nicht. Lily seufzte, es war verdammt noch mal nicht einfach eine Ehe zu führen, das war es ganz sicher nicht.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür, riss Lily aus den Gedanken. Sie stand auf und fragte sich, wer um halb zwölf noch zu Besuch kam. Es war Sarah, die da vor der Tür stand.

„Hi Lily," sagte die jüngere Frau und lächelte.

„Hi Sarah."

„James ist gerade bei uns aufgetaucht, er sagte ihr hättet gestritten und ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft vertragen."

„Danke, das ist total nett von dir."

„Ich hab Feuerwhiskey mitgebracht, ich wusste nicht ob du welchen hast und da hab ich einfach ne Flasche mitgebracht. Ich dachte, wir machen nen Frauenabend. Wenn dir nicht danach ist versteh ich das aber auch."

„Doch," meinte Lily, „hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich auch Jane bescheid sage und wir es uns zu dritt hier gemütlich machen."

„Klingt großartig."

„Gut." Lily lief zum Kamin, nachdem sie kurz mit Jane gesprochen hatte, zog sie ihren Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin hervor.

„Jane kommt gleich. Sollen wir den Whiskey schon mal aufmachen?" Sarah nickte.

Sie mussten nicht lange auf Jane warten. Dummerweise blieb es an diesem Abend nicht bei der einen Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Lily selber hatte noch zwei Flaschen. Während sie tranken, jammerten sie über alles mögliche. Lily und Sarah über die Männer. Jane über ihren Job.

Irgendwann kamen sie in das Stadium in dem einfach alles furchtbar lustig war und sie über jedes einzelne Wort lachten. Und schließlich redeten sie gar nicht mehr, sondern schliefen dort wo sie waren im Wohnzimmer ein.

---------------------------------------

Bei James und Sirius am anderen Ende des Dorfes, sah das ganze anders aus. Zwar hatten Beide ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehen, aber statt sich sinnlos zu besaufen redeten sie, oder besser, James redete und Sirius hörte zu.

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht," James klang wirklich verzweifelt, „warum regt sie sich auf einmal darüber auf, wenn ich Lucy erlaube bei Ginny zu übernachten. Früher hat sie das auch nicht gestört, auch nicht, wenn ich vorher nicht mit ihr gesprochen habe." James seufzte schwer, das andauernde streiten mit seiner Frau ging ihm doch sehr nahe.

„Weißt du, wenn es nur dieses eine mal wäre, dann würde ich sagen, sie ist einfach gestresst, aber wir streiten andauernd. Sie fängt dauernd von irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten an, warum ich das Fenster offen gelassen habe oder solcher Scheiß. Dann fängt sie an, mir vollkommen zusammenhanglose Sachen vorzuwerfen. Dann fang ich an zu schreien dann schreit sie und so weiter. Ich versteh nicht, wieso wir nach fünfzehn Jahren, davon dreizehn verheiratet auf einmal anfangen über jeden Mist zu streiten. Ich meine es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns nicht mehr lieben, ich liebe sie immer noch genauso wie damals, aber plötzlich ist alles irgendwie anders."

James schwieg und Sirius sah ihn an.

„Weißt du James, ich bin nicht besonders erfahren, was Beziehungen und Beziehungsprobleme betrifft, alles was mir zu kompliziert wurde hab ich bislang immer beendet und mit Sarah hatte ich bislang keine Krise."

„Jedenfalls nicht seit ihr zusammen seid," stellte James fest, „davor sah es ja anders aus."

Sirius grinste. „Stimmt," gab er zu, „was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du dir Sorgen machen solltest, ihr seid Beide gestresst durch den Krieg und euren Job. Und ihr seid nicht ausgelastet, was Streit betrifft, weil Harry in Hogwarts ist und ihr nicht mit ihm streiten könnt. Mach dir keinen Kopf Prongs, das wird schon mit euch Beiden."

---------------------------------------

„Okay Leute, ihr nervt!" rief Phil.

„Wieso?" fragte Charlie und sah seinen Freund verwirt an.

„Öhm, weil ihr seit ungefähr zwei Stunden knutschend auf der Couch sitzt und nicht mehr ansprechbar seid. Nehmt euch einfach ein Zimmer."

„Bist du frustriert Phil?" fragte Charlie grinsend.

„Gestresst, es ist schwierig zu studieren und gleichzeitig zu jobben und dann nach Hause zu kommen, wo mein so genannter bester Freund nicht mal Zeit für mich hat."

Phil wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne von der Wange.

„Ach her je du Armer," nun mischte sich auch Dora in das Gespräch ein, „komm her."

Damit zog sie ihn ebenfalls auf die Couch.

„Jetzt sind wir eine glückliche Familie," verkündete Dora, „Charlie ist der Daddy, ich die Mum und du der kleine Sohn."

„Jetzt ist sie vollkommen durchgedrehte," stellte Phil fest.

„Das ist angeboren Phil, fällt dir das erst jetzt auf?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, es wäre die Pubertät."

„Hey, jetzt werd mal nicht frech Kleiner, sonst gibt es heute Abend keine Süßigkeiten."

Phil stöhnte und Charlie lachte sich halb tot.

„Lachst du mich aus?" fragte Dora entrüstet.

„Nein Süße, ich würde dich niemals auslachen," antwortete Charlie mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme.

„Frechheit, wenn das so weiter geht reiche ich die Scheidung ein."

„Nein tu das nicht, ich liebe dich doch!" rief Charlie theatralisch.

Als beweiß seiner Liebe, bekam Dora einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Hm, vielleicht überleg ich mir das mit der Scheidung noch mal," lenkte Dora ein.

„Leute, es tut mir leid euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ihr seid nicht verheiratet."

„NICHT!" riefen Dora und Charlie entsetzt und wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr seid einfach nur zwei Hoffnungslose Fälle," stellte Phil kopfschüttelnd fest.

---------------------------------------

„Und habt ihr es euch noch mal überlegt?" fragte Harry, am Morgen an Ron, Hermine und Neville gewand.

„Nein," antworteten alle drei.

„Wollt ihr etwa nicht diese Karte haben?" fragte er.

„Harry, sie ist nicht da, also können wir uns diese Diskussion sparen."

"Sie ist da, sie muss da sein, irgendwo."

„Es würde zu Sirius und James passen, wenn sie uns erzählen würden, dass die Karte in Filchs Büro ist, obwohl sie sicher verwahrt in James Büro oder sonst wo liegt," gab Neville zu bedenken.

„Dad und Sirius lügen uns nicht an," maulte Harry.

„Dann hat Filch die Karte verbrannt oder irgendwelche anderen Schüler haben sie vor uns geklaut oder so was," lautete Rons Theorie.

„Sie muss da sein," wiederholte Harry.

„Ist sie aber nicht, also hör jetzt bitte auf, mit dieser Karte zu nerven, ich will mein Frühstück genießen," fauchte Hermine.

„Ihr seid doch alle nur zu feige."

„Nein sind wir nicht, aber im Gegensatz zu dir sind wir realistisch."

„Komm Harry, das hat keinen Sinn," sagte Ron, „du wirst Mine nicht umstimmen und Neville und mich auch nicht. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Frühstück Quidditch spielen, es ist gutes Wetter, vielleicht das letzte mal in diesem Jahr, wir können uns die Besen von Fred und George leihen und spielen."

„Okay, ich schätze ihr wollt nicht mit, oder?" fragte er Neville und Hermine, die Beide den Kopf schüttelten.

„Gut, dann lass uns gleich die Zwillinge fragen, ob wir ihre Besen haben können."

---------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen war für Lily ausgesprochen anstrengend. Sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Kater, musste sich aber dennoch aufrappeln und zur Arbeit gehen. Sarah und Jane erging es nicht wirklich besser, doch sie hatten Beide frei. Nach einer Dusche und einem sehr starken Kopfschmerztrank ging es Lily etwas besser, aber ganz auf der Höhe war sie immer noch nicht. Na ja, zumindest sehe ich nicht mehr doppelt, stellte sie fest, ehe sie in den Kamin stieg und ins Ministerium flohte.

Dort wurde sie von Sirius mit den überaus freundlichen Worten,

„Lily, du siehst heute Morgen wirklich beschissen aus begrüßt."

Lily stöhnte genervt und ließ sich in ihrem Büro einfach auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, schloss die Augen und schlief auf der Stelle wieder ein. Eine allzu lange Ruhe war Lily allerdings nicht vergönnt, knapp zwanzig Minuten später kam Alice zu ihr.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte diese besorgt.

„Definitiv zu viel getrunken," antwortete Lily.

Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Seit wann hast du nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, wie viel du trinkst?"

„Ich weiß selber nicht wie das passiert ist. Ich war gestern einfach nur traurig und dann kam Sarah mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey und Jane kam auch noch und irgendwie haben wir glaub ich drei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und vier Flaschen Elfenwein getrunken."

„Ach her je, wie kommt ihr auf solche Ideen?"

„Ich hab mit James gestritten."

„Oh," war alles was Alice dazu einfiel.

Sie sah Lily an. Alice war bereits aufgefallen, dass sie und James sich in letzter Zeit andauernd stritten. Selbst in der Zentrale, wo sie bislang immer Hand in Hand perfekt zusammengearbeitet hatten. Alice fragte sich, woran es lag, dass Lily und James Potter auf einmal anfingen zu streiten. Sicher, es hatte immer schon gelegentliche Kabbeleien gegeben und sie hatten sich gerne gegenseitig geneckt, doch jetzt schrieen sie sich an und stritten ernsthaft über irgendwelche dummen Kleinigkeiten. Alice sah wieder Lily an und erschrak, als sie sah, dass Lily Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Hey, komm mal her." Sie nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. „Schh, das wird schon wieder."

Alice hockte sich neben Lily und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran es liegt," schniefte Lily, „ich meine ich will ja gar nicht mit ihm streiten."

„Das wird schon wieder," wiederholte Alice.

„Meinst du?"

„Ganz sicher, ich wette James tut es genauso Leid wie dir. Ich denke, ihr solltet einfach reden."

„Jedes mal, wenn wir das versuchen, streiten wir am Ende wieder."

„Sieh mal Lily, ihr streitet im Moment oft, aber ich bin sicher, das ist eine Phase, die geht wieder vorbei." Lily nickte und Alice reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie sich die Augen trocken wischen konnte.

„Danke," murmelte Lily.

„Alice, bist du hier?" James Stimme.

„Ja, komm rein."

„Ich wollte..."

James Blick fiel auf Lily und er brach ab.

„Was ist los?"

Lily sah ihn an und Alice stand schnell auf und ließ die Beiden alleine.

„Was ist?" fragte James erneut.

„Ich..."

begann Lily, kam aber nicht weiter, weil sie erneut schluchzen musste.

„Hey, ganz ruhig." James schloss Lily in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Wegen gestern?" fragte James nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig.

Lily nickte nur.

„Hör mal, es tut mir Leid, ich hätte vorher mit dir reden sollen, bevor ich Lucy erlaubt habe bei Ginny zu übernachten."

„So ein Unsinn," meinte Lily, „ich hab einfach überreagiert, wir haben eigentlich nie vorher abgesprochen, ob sie zu Ginny darf oder nicht."

„Trotzdem ich hätte einfach..."

„Wir sind so was von albern, jetzt streiten wir schon darüber, wer schuld war, dass wir gestritten haben," unterbrach Lily ihn.

James lachte, „Stimmt, das ist wirklich albern."

„Aber ich hätte trotzdem..." begann Lily, allerdings kam sie nicht weiter weil James sie durch einen Kuss unterbrach.

„Das gefällt mir," murmelte sie, als James aufgehört hatte, sie zu küssen.

„Tja, ein sehr intelligenter Mensch hat mal gesagt, dass Küssen die schönste Art ist jemandem das Maul zu stopfen."

„Seit wann ist Sirius intelligent?" fragte Lily.

„Woher weißt du, dass der von Sirius kam?" fragte James.

„Es klingt einfach nach ihm," antwortete Lily.

„Na gut, du hast recht. Trotzdem, wir sollten arbeiten, sonst entlässt uns der Boss noch."

„Ich dachte du bist der Boss."

„Stimmt, das hab ich ganz vergessen, so gesehen könnten wir ja eigentlich da weitermachen wo wir gerade aufgehört haben."

„Du bist einfach unverbesserlich James."

„Ich weiß."

Er grinste unverschämt, bevor er zurück in sein eigenes Büro ging.

---------------------------------------

AN: Und das war Kapitel 28, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wäre nett wenn ihr mir eure Meinung diesbezüglich mitteilen könntet, okay? Ansonsten vielen Dank an die Reviewer von Kapitel 27. Kapitel 29 kommt dann nächsten Samstag.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 29

Lily ist sich nicht sicher, oder vielleicht doch?

Harry, Hermine, Neville und Ron kommen nach Hause.

Lucy und Ginny planen eine Willkommensüberraschung, leider weis außer Remus keiner was.

-----

„Na ja, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass sie es nicht übertreiben," meinte Harry. „Was meinst du mit nicht übertreiben," mischte sich Hermine ein. „Na ja, ich würde das ganze gern überleben." „Oh, mach dir darum keinen Kopf, uns schnell zu töten wäre nicht ihr Stil, die Beiden stehen eher auf Folter," meinte Neville trocken. „Tja, unsere Schwestern sind halt zwei kleine Sadisten," fasste Ron die Tatsachen zusammen.

-----

„Du bist unverbesserlich." „Marauder," entschuldigte Remus sich prompt. „Immer diese Ausreden," schimpfte Jane. „Nicht flirten," rief Lucy von der Tür. „Wir flirten nicht," antworteten Remus und Jane sofort. „Ja ja..."


	30. Wieder nach Hause

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 29

Wieder nach Hause

---------------------------------------

Lily sah sich um. Die Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse hatten alle besonders prächtige Auslagen und es wimmelte nur so von Menschen.

„So sehr ich Weihnachten auch liebe, das Weihnachtshopping vorher ist einfach nur ätzend," stellte Jane fest.

„Ich dachte du magst Shopping," meinte Sarah.

„Nur wenn es nicht so schrecklich voll ist," antwortete Jane.

„Kommt ihr kurz mit in Qualität für Quidditch?" fragte Lily.

„Was willst du denn kaufen?" fragte Alice.

„Harry wünscht sich doch schon seit dem Sommer diesen neuen Besen, Nimbus 2000, na ja, jedenfalls kriegt er den jetzt zu Weihnachten."

„Er darf ihn doch gar nicht mitnehmen, oder?" fragte Jane.

„Das nicht, aber er wird sich auf jeden Fall freuen und so wie ich James kenne, wird er Harry irgendwelche Tipps geben, wie er den Besen doch mit nach Hogwarts schmuggeln kann."

„Da könntest du recht haben," meinte Jane.

„Natürlich habe ich recht, ich bin seit fast dreizehn Jahren mit dem Typ verheiratet und kenne ihn daher recht gut."

„Ich glaube in manchen Dingen wird er sich nie ändern," meinte Jane.

„Tja, das werd ich dann wohl so hinnehmen müssen," meinte Lily, „und damit, dass er immer ein Kindskopf bleiben wird, hab ich mich schon lange abgefunden."

„Deshalb liebst du ihn doch," meinte Alice.

„Mhm." Ja sie liebte James, trotzdem stritten sie immer noch andauernd.

Es war nie wieder so ausgeartet, wie im September, dennoch, kleinere Streitereien gab es immer wieder und gelegentlich schrieen sie sich an. Nicht oft, aber immer wieder und es war definitiv wesentlich öfter, als noch vor einem Jahr.

Lily brach ihre Grübeleien abrupt hab, nicht darüber nachdenken, das war eine Phase, eine Phase die jedes Ehepaar durchmachte, das würde alles aufhören, ganz bestimmt. Und was wenn nicht? fragte eine überaus lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Lily zog es vor, darüber nicht weiter nachzudenken, Sie liebte James und James liebte sie, also wo verdammt lag das Problem? Das Problem, sagte die Stimme, ist das du dir selbst darüber nicht mehr sicher bist.

---------------------------------------

Eigentlich freuten sie sich alle auf zu Hause, sicher die letzten dreieinhalbe Monate in Hogwarts waren schön gewesen, aber letzten Endes freuten sich Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine doch auf zu Hause. Außerdem würden sie in zwei Wochen sowieso wieder zurück in die Schule fahren.

Neville war außerdem der Meinung, das es dem Rest der Gesellschaft nicht zumutbar wäre, Lucy und Ginny noch länger unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen, früher oder später würden sie noch etwas wirklich schlimmes anstellen. Harry hatte darauf verzichtet ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie selbst nicht selten in eben diese wirklich schlimmen Dinge verwickelt waren.

Wo er gerade über Lucy und Ginny nachdachte, so wie er die Beiden kannte, hatten sie sich mit Sicherheit was nettes zur Begrüßung ausgedacht.

„Ich wette die haben sich eine nette Begrüßung für uns überlegt," sprach er seinen Gedanken laut aus.

„Wer?" fragte Ron, „unsere Eltern?"

„Nein, na ja die vielleicht auch, aber eigentlich meinte ich Lucy du Ginny."

„Ach so, na ja was erwartest du, wir waren dreieinhalb Monate weg, sie hatten also massig Zeit."

„Na ja, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass sie es nicht übertreiben," meinte Harry.

„Was meinst du mit nicht übertreiben," mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Na ja, ich würde das ganze gern überleben."

„Oh, mach dir darum keinen Kopf, uns schnell zu töten wäre nicht ihr Stil, die Beiden stehen eher auf Folter," meinte Neville trocken.

„Tja, unsere Schwestern sind halt zwei kleine Sadisten," fasste Ron die Tatsachen zusammen.

„Ach Unsinn, Lily und Molly werden sie schon ganz gut daran hindern können zuviel Unsinn zu machen."

„Denkst du das wirklich Mine?" fragte Harry zweifelnd, „so wie ich nämlich Dad und Sirius kenne, werden die nichts besseres zu tun haben als die Beiden zu unterstützen.

„Was auch immer, wir können sowieso nichts mehr dran ändern."

„Was könnt ihr nicht ändern?" fragte eine Stimme von der Tür, die leicht als die von einem der Zwillinge identifiziert werden konnte.

„Die Begrüßung von Ginny und Lucy," antwortete Neville.

„Ach so. Weißt du was George, für die Beiden hätten wir uns auch was ausdenken sollen."

Fred und Lee setzten sich neben Hermine während George es sich neben seinem jüngeren Bruder bequem machte.

„Wisst ihr, dass Percy ein Arsch ist?" fragte George.

„Und so was über deinen eigenen Bruder," meinte Neville Kopfschüttelnd.

„Stimmt aber," pflichtete Lee George bei, „er hat uns Punkte abgezogen, weil wir Filch einen winzigen Streich spielen wollten."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, „Winzig?" fragte sie, „was ist eurer Meinung nach winzig."

„Ah, na ja vielleicht nicht ganz so winzig aber wir dachten dem Typen würden pinke Haare stehen," erklärte Fred.

„Pinke Haare?" fragten Harry und Ron begeistert.

„Ja, aber Percy fand nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Haarfärbetrank in sein Abendessen zu mischen. Wie auch immer, er hat uns zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, ist danach zu McGonagall gegangen. Die hat uns noch zusätzlich Nachsitzen aufgebrummt für nach den Ferien."

„Ihr seid selber Schuld," meinte Hermine nur.

„Und das aus deinem Mund, wer war das doch gleich, der mitten in der Nacht in Filchs Büro eingebrochen ist?"

„Wir haben nur was gesucht," meinte Harry.

„Natürlich, nur was gesucht," Lees Stimme klang leicht spöttisch, „ihr solltet über eure Methoden nachdenken, aber macht euch nichts draus, bis ihr Hogwarts abgeschlossen habt, habt ihr auch ein paar Geheimgänge entdeckt."

„Wenn wir gefunden hätten, was wir gesucht haben, bräuchten wir keine Geheimgänge mehr suchen," sagte Harry missgelaunt.

„Was genau habt ihr gesucht?" fragte Fred.

„Ach nicht so wichtig, bloß ne alte Karte von Hogwarts," meinte Neville.

„Woher wisst ihr von der Karte?" fragten Lee, Fred und George wie aus einem Mund.

„Woher wisst ihr davon?" kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

„Es ist nicht fair, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, also ihr zuerst," forderte George.

„Dad und Sirius haben sie geschrieben," erklärte Harry.

„Ehrlich, wow cool." Die drei älteren wirkten begeistert.

„Wir haben sie aus Filchs Büro geklaut," erklärte Fred, „also George und ich."

„Aha. Kann ich sie mal sehen?" fragte Harry, „Dad hat mir immer nur davon erzählt."

Fred zögerte kurz, dann allerdings schob er seine Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte ein leicht vergilbtes, aber feinsäuberlich zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament hervor.

Harry rollte die Karte auf, ganz langsam, fast andächtig, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und die magischen Worte flüsterte,

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich in ein Tunichtgut."

Kaum, dass Harry die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, begannen sich feine Linien auf dem Blatt auszubreiten, bis ein vollständiger Plan von Hogwarts zu erkennen war.

„Cool," murmelte Harry.

„Können wir sie behalten?" fragte er dann, hoffnungsvoll an Fred und George gewand. Die Zwillinge sahen sich an.

„Eigentlich, na ja, ich weiß nicht," George seufzte, „im Grunde gehört sie dir und Mine."

Fred und er tauschten einen weiteren wehmütigen Blick, „na ja, sie gehört euch, unter der Bedingung, dass wir sie gelegentlich ausleihen dürfen."

„Klar.," antwortete Harry, breit grinsend, er hatte bereits die Hoffnung verloren gehabt, die Karte doch noch zu bekommen.

„Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, hat irgendwer Lust auf Snape explodiert?" fragte Lee.

Der Vorschlag stieß auf allgemeine Begeisterung.

---------------------------------------

„Ich liebe deine Mum," sagte Lucy, „hätte sie nicht vorgeschlagen hier ein Willkommensessen für unsere lieben Brüder, Mine und Neville zu veranstalten, würden wir niemals diese Chance bekommen das Ganze in die Tat umzusetzen."

Lucy grinste zufrieden und Ginny kicherte.

„Ich freue mich wirklich auf ihre Gesichter. Es war echt nett von Remus uns zu helfen," meinte Ginny.

„Er ist halt der beste Pate der Welt," meinte Lucy.

„Oh soviel Lob höre ich gerne."

„Remus, was machst du hier?"

„Ich dachte ich bin auch eingeladen."

„Ja, aber es ist noch recht früh." Lucy umarmte Remus.

„Ach weißt du, ich dachte, es wäre ganz nett noch mal die Einzelheiten durchzugehen."

„Ich frag mich, warum Dad immer behauptet du wärst in der Schule immer der brave gewesen, ich kann mir das absolut nicht vorstellen."

„Na ja, im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James war ich brav."

„Nicht weiter schwierig, wenn sie damals genauso waren wie heute," stellte Ginny trocken fest.

„Schlimmer," stellte Remus lachend klar.

„Kaum zu glauben," murmelte Ginny.

Remus lachte noch mehr.

„Damals hatten sie noch mehr Zeit Unsinn zu machen, musst du bedenken. Soweit ich weiß gibt es keinen Schüler der jemals so viele Strafarbeiten bekommen hat wie die Beiden."

„Eine eher zweifelhafte Ehre,"

auch Jane hielt es wohl für angebracht, ein wenig früher zu erscheinen, denn sie war soeben ins Wohnzimmer getreten.

„Die ihnen nicht mehr lange bleibt, denn jetzt kommen wir," stellte Lucy klar.

„Ich wette du schaffst alleine locker so viele Strafarbeiten wie Sirius und James zusammen," meinte Remus.

„Und eines Tages raubst du Lily den letzten Nerv," fügte Jane hinzu.

„Unsinn, im Grunde findet Mum es lustig."

„Sicher?" fragte Jane.

„Wie auch immer, wir sollten nachsehen, ob der Trank jetzt lange genug gezogen hat," meinte Ginny mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Du hast recht," sagte Lucy.

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Beiden Mädchen die Treppe hoch.

„Trank?" fragte Jane.

„Die Beiden haben eine ähm Überraschung geplant, für heute Abend."

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Nur wenn du vor lauter Lachen schnell erstickst."

„Ich vertraue dir Remus, also wehe du nutzt das aus."

„Hab ich das jemals getan?"

„Ja, als ich dir erzählt hab, dass Lily James ein ganz kleines bisschen mag, sie hat eine Woche nicht mit mir geredet, weil du es James gesagt hat und der Lily erzählt hat das du ihm erzählt hast, du wüsstest von mir, dass sie ihn mag."

„Ah na ja, das zählt nicht, das war nur ein Beitrag zum Weltfrieden."

„Schon klar."

„Also, was planen die kleinen Monster?"

„Wenn ich dir das sagen würde müsste ich dich leider umbringen," antwortete Remus breit grinsend.

„Okay."

„Was?"

„Ich akzeptiere diese Bedingung."

„Bevor ich dir alles erzähle und dich anschließend umbringe muss ich erst Voldemorts Schnellkurs _wie vertusche ich einen Mord besuchen._"

„Toll, bis der vorbei ist, ist das Essen auch vorbei."

„Dann sparen wir uns die ganzen Umstände einfach."

„Du bist unverbesserlich."

„Marauder," entschuldigte Remus sich prompt.

„Immer diese Ausreden," schimpfte Jane.

„Nicht flirten," rief Lucy von der Tür.

„Wir flirten nicht," antworteten Remus und Jane sofort.

„Ja ja..."

---------------------------------------

Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, Sirius und Sarah standen am Bahnhof in London es war eiskalt und sie erwarteten sehnlich das Eintreffen des Zuges.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie anstrengend es ist auf den Zug zu warten," sagte Lily.

„Na ja, es ist halt kalt, aber eigentlich müsste der Zug gleich kommen," meinte James, der hinter Lily stand und die Arme um seine Frau geschlungen hatte.

„Hoffentlich, sonst erfriere ich."

James holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und legte einen Wärmezauber auf sie alle.

„Besser?" fragte er.

Alle nickten und Lily küsste ihn zur Belohnung. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie nicht mehr mit James gestritten und sie war allmählich sicher, dass es tatsächlich nur eine Phase gewesen war, die jetzt hoffentlich vorbei war.

„Sag mal, haben Lucy und Ginny eigentlich irgendwas geplant, um die anderen zu begrüßen?" fragte Sirius.

„Jedenfalls weiß ich nichts davon," antwortete James.

„Ich auch nicht."

Auch Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieht so aus als hätten die Beiden ganz auf irgendwelchen Unsinn verzichtet," stellte James fest und alle mussten lachen, wegen des enttäuschten Untertons in seiner Stimme.

„Schade eigentlich," stimmte Sirius seinem Freund zu.

„Ich bin ganz froh," sagte Lily vergnügt, „ich hab keine Lust, hinterher ein neues Haus zu bauen, wisst ihr."

„Ach komm, so schlimm sind sie auch nicht, oder?" Frank sah Lily zweifelnd an.

„Schlimmer, viel schlimmer."

„Ach komm, jetzt bist du gemein, in Wahrheit sind sie kleine Engel," sagte James.

„Engel, mein lieber James, Ginny und Lucy mögen vieles sein, aber mit Sicherheit keine Engel."

„Na ja, aber es gibt Schlimmeres."

„Vermutlich schon," gab Lily zu.

„Der Zug kommt," meldete sich Sarah zu Worte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Zug endgültig zum stehen kam. Die Türen öffneten sich und eine schar Schüler strömten hinaus. Die ersten die sie erkennen konnten, waren Fred und George, dann erkanten alle, dass hinter ihnen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville kamen.

Lily winkte und wurde von Hermine entdeckt, die in die Richtung der Erwachsenen deutete, so dass auch die anderen sie entdeckten. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis die sechs Schüler sich durch die Menschenmassen zu ihnen durchgedrängt hatten.

Lily schloss als erstes Harry in die Arme und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Harry freute sich über die Begrüßung seiner Mutter, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, vor seinen Freunden. Als er allerdings bemerkte, dass es bei ihnen nicht anders aussah störte es ihn nicht weiter.

„Und wie war's in der Schule?" fragte James, nachdem auch er Harry umarmt hatte.

„Cool," antwortete Harry, „außer Zaubertränke, dass ist absolut kacke."

James lachte, „Ich hab Zaubertränke auch immer gehasst und mit Snape als Lehrer..."

„Also bitte, im Grunde genommen kommst du inzwischen recht gut mit Severus klar," stellte Lily fest.

„Ja, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihn mag."

„Du bist echt unverbesserlich James, ich hoffe das ist dir bewusst."

„Natürlich." Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie lange wollen wir hier noch rumstehen fragte Harry.

„Von mir aus können wir sofort gehen," antwortete James.

„Gut."

Gemeinsam reisten sie per Portschlüssel direkt nach Godric's Hollow.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, das war dann also Kapitel 29. Ich hoffe doch, dass es allen gefallen hat. Wie wärs wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review schreibt und vielleicht knackt ihr sogar die 80 Reviews Grenze. Das nächste Kapitel gibt's wie immer nächsten Samstag.

Also, bis dann.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 30

Harry, Mine, Neville, Ron, Fred und George kriegen die volle Wirkung ihrer Begrüßungsüberraschung zu spüren.

Harry schält Kartoffeln.

Und Dora und Charlie fühlen sich gestört.

-----

„Wie macht man das wieder rückgängig?" fragte Hermine wütend. „Nach etwa zwei Tagen lässt die Wirkung nach," antwortete Ginny. „Was zwei Tage!" kreischte Hermine entsetzt. „Na ja, nicht ganz aber es kommt so ungefähr hin." „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" fragte Harry. „Ich finde diesen Scherz eigentlich sehr gut," meinte Sirius.

-----

„Ach ja, unter den neuen Erstklässlern sind ein paar Unruhestifter, die machen selbst deinen Brüdern Konkurrenz," erzählte sie, „die haben es allen ernstes gewagt in Filchs Büro einzubrechen, sonst nähert sich dem Ding ja keiner freiwillig, aber die sind da einfach reinspaziert, wollten wohl irgendwas klauen. Aber leider wurden sie erwischt." Charlie prustete los. „Meine Güte, für so Idiotisch hätte ich die vier dann doch nicht gehalten," erklärte er lachend. „Du kennst die vier?" fragte Lesley. „Ja, also denke ich zumindest, das klingt sehr nach einer Ron, Harry, Mine, Neville Aktion. Ron ist mein kleiner Bruder, deshalb kenn ich sie."


	31. Nette Begrüßung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 30

Nette Begrüßung

---------------------------------------

In Godric's Hollow wurden die sechs Neuankömmlinge auch von Lucy, Ginny, Jane und Remus begrüßt. Weil alle recht hungrig waren, setzten sie sich nach kurzer Zeit an den Tisch. Lucy und Ginny erklärten sich freundlicherweise und zur allgemeinen Verwunderung bereit, den Tisch zu decken. Dies brachte vor allem Harry und Ron dazu, das Essen mit misstrauischen Blicken zu durchlöchern.

„Ich rühr das nicht an," verkündete Harry, nach zwei Minuten, in denen er sein Kotelett und die Bratkartoffeln auf seinem Teller angestarrt hatte.

„Sei nicht albern," sagte Lily, „warum solltest du es nicht essen?"

„Weil Lucy und Ginny damit in Berührung waren," antwortete Harry.

„Du musst nicht immer sofort denken, dass wir was anstellen," maulte Lucy beleidigt, „schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir uns einfach nur freuen, weil ihr wieder da seid?"

„Sorry," murmelte Harry.

Seine Schwester schien wirklich traurig zu sein über sein Misstrauen und das Letzte was Harry wollte, war den Abend zu ruinieren. Das Essen schmeckte ausgezeichnet, Lily hatte mal wieder eine Meisterleistung vollbracht. Lucy und Ginny holten auch den Nachtisch aus der Küche.

Während alle aßen, hatte die Beiden größte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Die Wirkung des Trankes, den sie in den Nachtisch gemischt hatten, fiel zunächst keinem auf, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Harry schimpfte, dass ihm seine Harre andauernd ins Gesicht fielen. James sah Harry an und musste plötzlich fürchterlich lachen.

„Was?" fragte Harry empört.

„Deine Haare sind gewachsen," erklärte James.

Er hatte recht, Harrys Haare reichten bereits fast zu seinem Kinn. Freds und Georges Haare reichten bereits fast zu ihren Schultern und auch Rons, Hermines und Nevilles Haare, waren ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Harrys Blick fiel auf Lucy und Ginny, die Beide lachten und sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnten.

„Ihr, ich wusste es, ich wusste, dass ihr irgendwas plant!"

„Du hättest ja nichts Essen müssen," meinte Lucy und lächelte ihren Bruder zuckersüß an.

Alle fanden die Situation unheimlich komisch, außer natürlich die Opfer des Streichs.

„Wie macht man das wieder rückgängig?" fragte Hermine wütend.

„Nach etwa zwei Tagen lässt die Wirkung nach," antwortete Ginny.

„Was zwei Tage!" kreischte Hermine entsetzt.

„Na ja, nicht ganz aber es kommt so ungefähr hin."

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Ich finde diesen Scherz eigentlich sehr gut," meinte Sirius.

„Das liegt daran, dass deine Haare so bleiben wie sie sind," fauchte Hermine.

„Ach Mine, mach dir nichts draus," sagte James, „du weißt doch, einen schönen Menschen entstellt nichts."

„Ich wette ihr steckt mit dahinter," sagte Harry und sah seinen Vater wütend an.

„Nein, wir hatten absolut keine Ahnung," antwortete James wahrheitsgetreu.

„Aber ich frag mich woher die Beiden das Rezept hatten," sagte Sirius, „mir fallen exakt zwei Personen ein, von denen es stammen könnte, und Lily schließe ich in diesem Fall aus."

Alle Blicke am Tisch richteten sich auf Remus.

„Ich hab nur das Rezept in Lucys Zimmer liegen lassen, gebraut haben die Beiden das Zeug alleine," sagte Remus.

„Toll und wir dürfen mit langen Haaren rumlaufen," schimpfte Neville schlecht gelaunt.

„Na ja, ich hab ein bisschen übertrieben," gab Ginny zu, „der Zauber hält bloß ein paar Stunden, wie lang genau ist individuell, aber in spätestens vier Stunden sollten eure Haare aufhören zu wachsen."

„Hoffentlich," grummelte Harry.

„Ja klar."

„Na dann ist das ganze für eure Verhältnisse ja noch harmlos," stellte Ron fest, allerdings wusste er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sich nachdem der Haarwuchstrank aufgehört hatte zu wirken, der Haarfärbetrank voll entfalten sollte.

---------------------------------------

Es war der dreißigste Dezember. Weihnachten war im Hause Potter hauptsächlich friedlich verlaufen, auch wenn Harry sich mit der pinken Haarfarbe nicht recht hatte anfreunden können. Inzwischen waren allerdings nur noch einige wenige Strähnen übrig und er hatte wieder angefangen mit Lucy und Ginny zu reden.

Außerdem hatte ihn der Nimbus 2000 den er von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte, viel zu sehr abgelenkt um sich ununterbrochen um seine Haare zu kümmern.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und sich weigerte, dies zu verlassen, solange ihre Haare noch lila waren, scheinbar wirkte bei ihr der Farbtrank länger als gewöhnlich. Ron, Fred und George waren recht gut weggekommen. Rons Haare hatten noch ein wenig dunkleres rot angenommen, während Fred und George Beide blond waren.

Neville hatte es mit schwarz auch nicht wirklich schlimm erwischt, eigentlich hatten nur Harry und Hermine wirkliches Pech gehabt.

„Mum, was machen wir eigentlich Morgen?" fragte Harry.

„Wen meinst du mit wir?" fragte Lily.

„Na Mine, Ron, Gin, Lucy, mich, alle unter vierzehn, die nicht mit auf den Ball dürfen."

„Ach so, na ja, ich würde sagen, same procedur as every year."

„Hä?"

„Vergiss es, sollte lustig sein, aber du hast ja noch nie Dinner for One gesehen."

„Nee, nicht wirklich, also was machen wir?"

„Remus und Jane passen auf euch auf," erklärte Lily.

„Sind wir dafür nicht langsam zu alt?"

„Glaub mir mein Lieber Harry, wenn ich kann, werde ich für euch noch einen Aufpasser organisieren wenn ihr dreißig seid."

„Dein Vertrauen in mich ist überwältigend Mum," stellte Harry sarkastisch fest.

„Das denke ich auch und jetzt mein Lieber könntest du mir beim Kartoffelnschälen helfen."

„Mum, wofür gibt es Magie?"

„Nicht zum kochen jedenfalls," sagte Lily.

„Mum, das ist absolut albern, du nimmst magische Tränke und so was zu dir, kannst aber nicht ein paar Kartoffeln mit Magie schälen," jammerte Harry.

„Selbstverständlich könnte ich, wenn ich wollte, ich will aber nicht."

„Und ich will dir nicht beim schälen helfen."

„Ach, aber seit wann interessiert mich was du willst?" fragte Lily und lächelte ihren Sohn übertrieben freundlich an.

Harry seufzte ergeben und folgte seiner Mum in die Küche.

---------------------------------------

Charlie zauste sanft Doras Haare. Sie lagen Beide auf der Couch oder besser Dora lag mit dem Kopf auf Charlies Schoß, während Charlie saß und sanft über ihren Kopf streichelte. Dora seufzte zufrieden.

„Morgen ist Silvester," stellte Charlie fest.

„Hm," murmelte Dora schläfrig.

„Das heißt, morgen ist der Ball."

„Ja, ich weiß," murmelte Dora.

„Was ziehst du an, Süße?" fragte Charlie.

„Nichts."

„Haha."

Dora richtete sich ein wenig auf, „du hast jetzt schon mindestens zwanzigtausendmal nachgefragt und ich hab dir mindesten zwanzigtausendmal gesagt, dass ich es dir nicht verrate."

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich dachte, fragen schadet nichts," antwortete Charlie grinsend.

Dora lächelte, „du bist viel zu neugierig, weißt du das?"

„Ja, du hast es mir schon etliche male gesagt."

„Gut, ich will nicht, dass du das vergisst."

„Keine Sorge Süße, solange ich mit dir in einer Wohnung wohne passiert das sicher nicht."

„Na dann, sollte ich dafür sorgen, dass wir möglichst lange zusammen wohnen," sagte Dora.

„Ganz sicher," murmelte Charlie.

Er beugte sich zu Dora vor und gab ihr eine sanften Kuss. Sie schlang die Hände um seinen Nacken und zog sie so Beide zurück auf die Couch. Charlie vertiefte den Kuss und ließ seine Finger über ihren Körper wandern, zumindest solange bis die Wohnungstür sich öffnete und sie das Lachen eines Mädchens hörten.

Charlie und Dora fuhren auseinander und Charlie verfluchte Phil im Stillen, konnte der Typ nicht später hier mit seiner neuen Flamme auftauchen? Er bemerkte, dass Dora einige Knöpfe seines Hemds aufgeknöpft hatte und beeilte sich diese wieder zu schließen. Nur Sekunden später trat Phil in den Raum, gemeinsam mit einem Mädchen, von dem Charlie sich sicher war, dass er sie kannte. Sie hatte schulterlange, dunkelbraune Locken und braune Augen, war schlank und relativ klein.

„Hey Leute," sagte Phil.

„Hi Phil," sagte Charlie.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Lesley."

„Lesley Walker?" fragte Dora, „du warst doch in Ravenclaw, oder? Warte, du müsstest jetzt sechste sein, richtig?"

„Jep. Nymphadora Tonks und Charlie Weasley, stimmt 's?" fragte Lesley.

„Ja richtig." Dora verzog das Gesicht, angesichts der Nennung ihres kompletten Namens.

„Dora, bitte," sagte sie.

„Klar, kein Problem."

„Danke."

„Also ich finde Nymphadora ist ein sehr schöner Name," sagte Charlie, „oder Nymphy wie siehst du das."

Als Antwort schlug sie ihm mit einem Kissen auf den Kopf. Lesley lachte.

„Phil hat mir schon erzählt, das es in eurer WG niemals langweilig wird, aber damit, dass es so lustig ist, hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Wir sind ein Haufen Chaoten," erklärte Charlie, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, Doras Schlägen auszuweichen.

Phil grinste und ließ sich gemeinsam mit Lesley auf das zweite Sofa sinken.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das Morgen auf dem Ball abgeht," sagte Phil grinsend und beobachtete Dora, die Charlie immer noch durchs Wohnzimmer jagte, „ich kann es schon vor mir sehen, Dora, im Ballkleid, jagt Charlie im Festumhang, mit einer Bratpfanne, während ein verzweifelter Hauself seine Pfanne wiederhaben will und deswegen Dora hinterher rennt."

Lesley musste so laut lachen, dass Dora und Charlie sie verwirrt ansahen.

„Was?" fragten Beide verdutzt.

„Nichts," antwortete Phil, ebenfalls lachend, „absolut gar nichts."

„Schon klar."

„Leute ich hab Hunger," verkündete Tonks, „und weil ich keine Lust hab zu kochen..."

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du es nicht kannst," unterbrach Charlie sie, wofür er einen bösen Blick kassierte.

„..werde ich jetzt Pizza holen, in der Pizzeria da unten."

„Klingt gut," sagte Lesley und Charlie und Phil nicken zustimmend.

Dora brauchte knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis sie mit vier herrlich duftenden Pizzakartons wieder in der Wohnung stand. Das Essen wurde sehr lustig. Lesley erzählte wie es in Hogwarts ablief.

„Ach ja, unter den neuen Erstklässlern sind ein paar Unruhestifter, die machen selbst deinen Brüdern Konkurrenz," erzählte sie, „die haben es allen ernstes gewagt in Filchs Büro einzubrechen, sonst nähert sich dem Ding ja keiner freiwillig, aber die sind da einfach reinspaziert, wollten wohl irgendwas klauen. Aber leider wurden sie erwischt."

Charlie prustete los. „Meine Güte, für so Idiotisch hätte ich die vier dann doch nicht gehalten," erklärte er lachend.

„Du kennst die vier?" fragte Lesley.

„Ja, also denke ich zumindest, das klingt sehr nach einer Ron, Harry, Mine, Neville Aktion. Ron ist mein kleiner Bruder, deshalb kenn ich sie."

„Also, wenn die vier alleine schon so nen Unsinn anstellen, möchte ich nicht wissen, was da abgeht, wenn Lucy und Ginny nächstes Jahr in die Schule kommen," meinte Dora.

Lesley sah verwirrt aus, Phil kannte Lucy und Ginny zumindest aus Erzählungen.

„Lucy ist Harrys kleine Schwester und Ginny ist meine kleine Schwester," erklärte Charlie.

„Du meinst, von Harry Potter die Schwester?" fragte Lesley. „Ja, aber wenn du intelligent bist, zeig nicht, dass du von ihm beeindruckt bist, das schadet nur seinem Ego, das ist sowieso schon zu groß geraten."

„Oh, ich hab sowieso nichts mit ihm zu tun," meinte sie, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen."

„Ein zu großes Ego liegt aber bei ihm in der Familie," stellte Dora fest, „das ist alles schlechter Einfluss, James, Sirius, Remus dann noch Fred und George."

„Dora, ein Rat, du solltest nicht über deinen Chef lästern."

„Ah ja, vergessen. Aber eigentlich lästere ich nicht."

„Nein, du sagst nur, dass er einen schlechten Einfluss auf seine Kinder hat," meinte Phil grinsend, „das ist natürlich kein Lästern."

„Ach seit doch still," maulte Dora.

Angesichts ihres gespielt beleidigten Gesichtsausdrucks mussten die drei anderen lachen.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay, dass war also Kapitel 30. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet, also schreibt mir eure Meinung. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schafft ihr es diesmal, die neunzig zu knacken.

Kapitel 32 gibt's wie immer nächste Woche Samstag.

Bye

Sanny

---------------------------------------

Vorschau Kapitel 31

Albus und Severus führen ein Gespräch.

James streitet mit Lily.

Dora ist sauer auf Charlie.

Charlie trifft einen alten Bekannten.

---------------------------------------

„Ja," Albus drehte sich um und erblickte Severus. Er lächelte seinem Freund und Kollegen zu. „Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte er. „Ich wollte mit dir reden," antwortete Severus. „Willst du dich setzen?" fragte Albus. „Nein ich ziehe es vor zu stehen." Albus stellte sich erneut ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Severus stellte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ebenfalls die Schüler. „Ich mache mir Sorgen," begann Severus das Gespräch, „es ist zu ruhig in letzter Zeit."

-----

„James hat da was falsch verstanden," antwortete Charlie ausweichend. Dora musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, sie erwartete eine genauere Antwort, das war ihm durchaus klar, doch er schwieg einfach. „Schön," fauchte Dora irgendwann, „dann rede nicht mit mir." Wütend rauschte sie davon.

-----

„Ich bin misstrauisch, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, sehe ich mir die Leute an, bevor ich mein Urteil über sie fälle." „Ach ja, natürlich, Miss Perfect ist wieder zurück," fauchte James wütend, „du machst niemals Fehler oder? Bei dir läuft immer alles perfekt, entschuldige bitte, dass das bei mir nicht so ist. Wieso gibst du dich überhaupt mit einem Versager wie mir ab?"


	32. Silvester

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 31

Silvester

---------------------------------------

Der Morgen des 31. Dezember 1991 war sehr kalt und dicke, graue Wolken versprachen noch mehr Schnee. Lächelnd beobachtete Albus von seinem Büro aus einige Schüler, die draußen eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten. Er lächelte leicht, wenigstens seine Schüler konnten ein größtenteils sorgenfreies Leben führen und brauchten sich keine Gedanken um den Krieg und die Grausamkeiten außerhalb der Schule machen.

Obwohl Albus sich nicht sicher war, wie lange dieser Frieden noch anhalten würde. Es war ruhig in letzter Zeit, zu ruhig. Eine Phase der Ruhe war angenehm, doch meistens war diese Ruhe trügerisch. Meist war dies nur das Auge des Sturms und danach ging es mit unverminderter Kraft weiter, meist bedeutete dies einen besonders grausamen Angriff.

Albus Blick fiel erneut auf die Schüler. Seine größte Furcht war schon lange, dass Voldemort eines Tages die Schule angreifen könnte, seine Schüler waren so ziemlich das Wichtigste für ihn und das wusste natürlich auch Voldemort. Warum geschah es immer wieder, dass er seine Schüler nicht schützen konnte, warum gab es solche, wie Tom, die trotz seiner Ermahnungen vom richtigen Weg abkamen, die sich in die Dunklen Künste verstrickten. Warum gab es solche, die aus Angst zu Verrätern wurden, die das Leben ihrer Freunde einfach so verschenken würden, wenn es ihnen nützen würde.

Albus seufzte leise, lächelte dann aber doch. Es gab schließlich immer noch die Schüler, die seine Nachricht begriffen, die, was er versuchte jedem Schüler nah zulegen verstanden und beherzigten, die Begriffen, dass Werte wie Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen alles andere übertrafen.

Und es gab solche, die aus der Dunkelheit zurückkehrten und zu unverzichtbaren Kämpfern des Lichts wurden. Dennoch, im Moment war seine größte Sorge, dass Voldemort die Schule angreifen könnte, zumal für ihn, der Anreiz, dies zu tun noch gestiegen war, seit Harry die Schule besuchte. Albus seufzte schwer. Dieser Krieg dauerte bereits viel zu lange an und so wie es aussah, würde dieser Krieg auch noch eine Weile andauern. Wie grausam das Schicksal gelegentlich war. Warum legte es die Macht, einen Krieg zu beenden in die Hände eines Babys, oder inzwischen elf jährigen Jungen. Es klopfte an seine Bürotür.

„Ja,"

Albus drehte sich um und erblickte Severus. Er lächelte seinem Freund und Kollegen zu.

„Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte er.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden," antwortete Severus.

„Willst du dich setzen?" fragte Albus.

„Nein ich ziehe es vor zu stehen."

Albus stellte sich erneut ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Severus stellte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ebenfalls die Schüler.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen," begann Severus das Gespräch, „es ist zu ruhig in letzter Zeit."

Albus musste schmunzeln, „Nun Severus, genau darüber habe auch ich mir in letzter Zeit Gedanken gemacht."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie Beide.

„Er plant etwas," sagte Severus dann.

„Nun der Silvesterball wäre ein naheliegendes Ziel," schlug Albus vor.

„Nein, du weißt genau wovon ich rede. Er hat den Silvesterball 1984 einmal angegriffen, danach sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so erhöht worden, dass sich der Aufwand nicht mehr lohnen würde."

„Was glaubst du was sein Ziel ist?" fragte Albus.

„Hogwarts. Und so wie ich dich kenne hattest du den gleichen Gedanken."

„Ah, Severus du kennst mich inzwischen viel zu gut."

„Tatsächlich," Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und was glaubst du, wann und wie der Angriff erfolgen wird?" fragte Albus.

„Wann, können wir nur raten. Was das Wie betrifft, er wird versuchen Schüler zu verletzen oder zu töten. Das was er Momentan gegen dich tun kann, ist dafür zu Sorgen, dass du in der Öffentlichkeit schlecht da stehst. Und wie sollte er das wohl besser machen, als die Schüler die unter deiner Obhut stehen zu schädigen."

„Eine weitere Befürchtung meinerseits," sagte Albus, „ist, dass er bei dieser Gelegenheit versuchen wird, Harry entgültig zu vernichten."

„Wir sollten eine Ausgangssperre verhängen, eine frühere Ausgangssperre" schlug Severus vor. Albus nickte nur.

„Das Problem an der Sache ist, dass eine Ausgangssperre gewisse Schüler nicht davon abhält, das Schloss zu verlassen, dennoch ist dies eine gute Idee."

„Zweifelsohne hat der Schutz der Schüler gerade in solchen Zeiten höchste Priorität, auch wenn ihnen gelegentlich nicht gefällt, was dafür nötig ist."

---------------------------------------

„Dora, bist du endlich fertig?" fragte Charlie leicht genervt.

„Sekunde."

„Dora, wir kommen zu spät zu diesem Ball."

„Ich bin gleich fertig!" rief sie.

„Das sagst du schon seit einer Stunde" schimpfte Charlie.

„Ist ja gut!"

Endlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Charlie konnte nicht anders, als Dora anstarren.

„Wow."

Dora grinste zufrieden. Ihre Haare waren heute etwas länger und statt dem üblichen Pink hatten sie ein sattes Dunkelrot angenommen. Dora hatte sie leicht gelockt und sie fielen ihr bis auf die Schultern. Sie trug ein bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid, welches mit schmalen Trägern um ihren Hals gehalten wurde und ließ einen großen Teil ihres Rückens frei.

„Wow," wiederholte Charlie leise.

Dora lachte. „Gehen wir?" fragte sie.

Das Atrium war bereits sehr voll als sie ankamen. Wie jedes Jahr war es magisch vergrößert worden und es gab eine riesige Terrasse. Kurze Zeit später trafen sie auf Charlies Eltern, die mit Lily, James, Sirius, Sarah, Frank und Alice in der nähe der Terrasse standen und sich unterhielten.

„Hallo Mum. Hi Dad!" Charlie küsste seine Mutter zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

„Hallo mein Lieber," sagte sie. „Hallo Dora, wie geht es euch?"

„Großartig," antwortete Charlie.

„Nicht mehr," murmelte Dora schlecht gelaunt.

„Wieso?" fragte Charlie.

„Meine Werte Cousine," fauchte Dora.

Auch die Blicke der Anderen folgten in die Richtung, in die Dora deutete.

„Ach so," sagte Charlie nur.

Da war sie, Samantha mit ihren Eltern. Neben ihr stand ein Kerl, den Charlie nicht kannte, der aber einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Am liebsten wäre Charlie hingegangen und hätte den Typ geschlagen. Verdammt, reis dich zusammen, wies er sich selbst an. Er hatte vorhin gedacht, dass Dora umwerfend aussehen würde, aber Samanthas Anblick übertraf alles. Sie hatte ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie trug ein bodenlanges cremefarbenes schulterfreies Kleid. Sie trug keinen Schmuck, bis auf, Charlies Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er die schlichte silberne Kette erkannte, die sie trug. Das war seine Kette, er hatte sie ihr geschenkt hatte, kurz vor dem Ball.

„Und immer wieder stelle ich fest, wie sehr ich meine Familie hasse," hörte er Sirius sagen.

Endlich hörte er auf Samantha anzustarren, stattdessen zwang er sich, Sirius anzusehen.

„Charlie, was ist los?" fragte Dora.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er.

„Du wirkst auf einmal so verspannt."

„Ich hab nur daran gedacht, wie sehr ich Lestrange hasse."

Charlie merkte, wie Sirius, Lily und James ihn ansahen und siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass die Drei es gewesen waren, die ihn und Samantha im verbotenen Wald gefunden hatten. Die Einzigen, die ihr kleines Geheimnis kannten, oder zumindest erahnen konnten. Charlie stöhnte innerlich auf. Der Blick den James ihm zu warf, machte ganz deutlich, dass ihm eine nicht sehr angenehme Unterhaltung bevorstand. James schien diese offensichtlich möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen.

Nach Fudges Eröffnungsrede, als alle sich verstreuten, weil sie entweder zum Buffet oder auf die Tanzfläche gingen, zog er Charlie zur Seite und führte ihn auf die Terrasse, wo niemand sonst war.

„Ich muss mit dir reden," sagte James.

„Wär ich ja nie drauf gekommen," antwortete Charlie sarkastisch.

James überging das. „Ich weiß, dass mich dein Privatleben grundsätzlich nichts angeht, aber wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du eine Gefahr darstellst, dann muss ich handeln."

„Denkst du ich bin ein Spion?"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll," antwortete James.

„Dann lass es einfach," schlug Charlie vor.

„Leider ist es meine Pflicht, also entweder du erzählst mir was da zwischen dir und Lestrange abläuft, oder du lässt es, aber wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich zu suspendieren, bis ich weiß was los ist."

Charlie starrte den riesigen unechten Mond an, der über ihnen stand.

„Charlie ich kenn dich seit du ein kleiner Junge bist und du wärst einer der Letzten, von denen ich glauben würde, dass sie zu Voldemort überlaufen. Ich mag dich. Aber hier geht es verdammt noch mal nicht um Sympathie, sondern darum, dass du scheinbar Kontakt zu jemandem hast den wir als potentiellen Todesser sehen müssen, ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden wenn du mit mir reden würdest."

„Also schön," fauchte Charlie. „Ich hatte was mit ihr, letztes Schuljahr. Sie hat am Abschlussball Schluss gemacht. Es weiß niemand, außer dir und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich habe seitdem keinen Kontakt zu ihr gehabt und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn doch sag ich dir sofort bescheid. Warum Dora davon nichts wissen sollte ist ja wohl klar und außerdem hätten eine menge Leute es komisch gefunden, wenn wir Beide uns auf einmal gut verstanden hätten. Zufrieden?"

James sah Charlie einen Moment lang einfach nur an.

„Gut," sagte er dann, „ich vertraue dir in dieser Hinsicht, bau also keinen Mist, klar?"

Charlie nickte. James drehte sich um und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

„Charlie, alles okay," Dora war plötzlich bei ihm.

„Ja, alles klar," antwortete er.

„Was wollte James?"

„Es ging um Lestrange."

„Was hat die mit dir zu tun?" fragte Dora verwirrt.

„James hat da was falsch verstanden," antwortete Charlie ausweichend.

Dora musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, sie erwartete eine genauere Antwort, das war ihm durchaus klar, doch er schwieg einfach.

„Schön," fauchte Dora irgendwann, „dann rede nicht mit mir."

Wütend rauschte sie davon. Charlie stöhnte, hoffentlich fing das neue Jahr besser an, als das alte aufhörte. Charlie war seit er vierzehn war oft auf diesem Ball gewesen und bisher hatte er ihn immer gemocht, doch dieses mal schien es eine absolute Katastrophe zu werden. Außer Charlie waren nicht sehr viel Leute auf der Terrasse. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und starrte gen Himmel . Kühle Luft strich sanft über sein Gesicht, Charlie lächelte leicht, die Illusion war wirklich perfekt, hätte er es nicht gewusst, er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass dies alles nicht echt wäre.

Einige Sterne funkelten am Himmel. Er schloss die Augen, einfach einen Moment entspannen, dachte er, einfach einen Moment gar nicht denken. Ungewollt stiegen Bilder in ihm auf. Er saß mit Samantha im verbotenen Wald, erlebte noch einmal ihren ersten Kuss. Samantha und er lagen lachend nebeneinander auf der Couch im Raum der Wünsche. Sie Beide, nachts gemeinsam am See, der Abend an dem er ihr die Kette geschenkt hatte. Die Erinnerungen an den Abschlussball kamen ebenfalls, der scharfe Schmerz, als sie ihm sagte, dass es aus war. Der Tag, als er und Dora ihr im tropfenden Kessel begegnet waren. Ihr Anblick vorhin, so wunderschön. Abrupt öffnete Charlie seine Augen wieder. Verdammt, was tat er hier eigentlich? Warum dachte er jetzt über sie nach? Er hatte eine Freundin, mit der er glücklich war, er sollte das Kapitel Samantha endlich Abschließen, verdammt. Er sollte sich ablenken, ja ablenken war gut, am besten er aß erst mal etwas.

---------------------------------------

„Und was sagt er?" fragte Sirius, nachdem James von seinem Gespräch mit Charlie wiederkam. Leise und in knappen Worten erzählte James ihm was Charlie gesagt hatte.

„Und glaubst du ihm?" fragte Sirius.

„Na ja, es fällt mir schwer es nicht zu tun," antwortete James.

Sirius nickte, er kannte Charlie schließlich genauso lange wie James es tat und beiden fiel es schwer, einem Jungen zu misstrauen, der für sie irgendwo immer noch der Sechsjährige war, der im Sandkasten spielte.

„Scheiß Situation," murmelte Sirius.

„Verdammt scheiß Situation," bestätigte James.

„Was?" fragte Lily, die unbemerkt zu den Beiden getreten war.

„Charlie."

„Wieso?"

„Wegen Lestrange," erklärte Sirius.

„Ihr habt ihn deswegen angesprochen?" fragte Lily überrascht und leicht verärgert.

„Ja," antwortete James.

„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" fragte Lily, „gibt es Beweise, dass Samantha Lestrange eine Todesserin ist?"

„Nein."

„Und gibt es Beweise, dass Charlie überhaupt je mehr mit ihr zu tun hatte, als Schüler halt miteinander zu tun haben?"

„Ja."

„Ach?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie zusammen waren."

„Schön, aber bevor du mit ihm gesprochen hast, hattest du keine Beweise, oder? Bestenfalls Indizien, aber keinen einzigen Beweis."

„Ja und? Ich mach nur meinen Job wenn ich Fragen stelle," rechtfertigte James sich.

„Nein, das was du gemacht hast, war unerlaubtes Eindringen in die Privatsphäre eines Mitarbeiters," stellte Lily erbost klar, „und wenn Charlie wollte, könnte er dich dafür anzeigen."

„Charlie zeigt mich aber nicht an, außerdem habe ich das nicht im Dienst getan, sondern privat."

„Nicht ganz," stellte Sirius klar, „nicht wenn du ihm damit gedroht hast, ihn zu suspendieren."

„Vielen dank, dass du mir auch noch in den Rücken fällst," fauchte James.

„Du hast was?" fragte Lily, „sag mal spinnst du jetzt total? Merlin wo bin ich hier eigentlich gelandet? Im Irrenhaus, du kannst Charlie nicht einfach so aus Spaß damit drohen ihn zu suspendieren, das ist verdammt noch mal gegen unser Gesetz."

„Himmel Lily, jetzt komm doch mal runter, okay? Was ich getan habe war ein Fehler, das sehe ich ein, ich hätte ihn nicht zwingen sollen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber ich werde ja wohl noch fragen stellen dürfen."

„Du solltest vor allem dein Misstrauen gegenüber gewissen Leuten runterschrauben, ich habe mich nämlich im Gegensatz zu dir schon mal mit ihr unterhalten und ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Todesserin ist und wenn doch, dann ganz sicher nicht freiwillig."

James schnaubte wütend, „Nur weil du alles und jeden in Schutz nehmen musst und einfach niemandem gegenüber misstrauisch bist. Wie wär's wenn du demnächst Voldemort zum Kaffeeklatsch einlädst, das wäre doch ne gute Sache."

„Ich bin misstrauisch, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, sehe ich mir die Leute an, bevor ich mein Urteil über sie fälle."

„Ach ja, natürlich, Miss Perfect ist wieder zurück," fauchte James wütend, „du machst niemals Fehler oder? Bei dir läuft immer alles perfekt, entschuldige bitte, dass das bei mir nicht so ist. Wieso gibst du dich überhaupt mit einem Versager wie mir ab?"

„Weil ich dich dummerweise geheiratet habe und du dummerweise der Vater meiner Kinder bist."

„Du kannst dich ja scheiden lassen, wenn du das alles als Fehler ansiehst," fauchte James.

Sirius gefiel die Richtung in die sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte ganz und gar nicht. Was war in letzter Zeit mit den Beiden los? Was war aus dem Traumpaar schlechthin geworden, das vor zwölf Jahren geheiratet hatte, Sirius beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war einzugreifen.

„Hey, Lily, James, beruhigt euch Beide."

„Und das aus deinem Mund," giftete Lily.

„Schön und gut, ihr seid Beide schlecht gelaunt und gereizt, aber das ist kein Grund jetzt dumme Dinge zu sagen, die ihr später bereuen werdet. Also am besten Lily du gehst jetzt rüber zu Sarah und Molly und unterhältst dich ein wenig mit ihnen und ich bleib mit James hier, und nachher, wenn ihr nach Hause geht habt ihr Beide einen kühlen Kopf und streitet nicht mehr die ganze Zeit."

Sowohl Lily, als auch James schnaubte spöttisch, dennoch ging Lily hinüber zu Molly und Sarah, während James neben Sirius stehen blieb.

---------------------------------------

Es ging inzwischen stark auf Mitternacht zu, genaugenommen war es fünf vor zwölf. Charlie kämpfte sich durch die Menge und hielt Ausschau nach Dora, konnte sie allerdings nirgendwo finden. Er seufzte leicht genervt, verdammt, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein sie zu finden, sie wollten den Übergang ins neue Jahr schließlich gemeinsam erleben. Inzwischen war es vier vor zwölf, drei vor. Vielleicht war sie draußen, Charlie trat auf die Terrasse. Zwei vor zwölf. Er sah sich um, bis er voll in jemanden hineinrannte.

„Charlie?"

„Samantha?"

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich an. Die Leute um sie herum begannen zu zählen, zehn...neun...acht...sieben...sechs...fünf...vier...drei...zwei...eins...

In dem Moment in dem es Mitternacht schlug und hinter ihnen das Feuerwerk explodierte schlang Samantha ihre Arme um Charlies Nacken und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Einen Moment lang war Charlie entsetzt, bevor seine Gefühle mit voller Wucht auf ihn einstürmten.

Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Lippen, bevor er seine Lippen öffnete und mit der Zunge sanft über Samanthas Unterlippe strich. Als wäre dies alles, auf das sie gewartet hatte, öffnete auch sie ihre Lippen. Ihre Zungen stießen aneinander und begannen einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz. Charlie schlang seine Arme um Samanthas Taille und presste sie an sich. Dieser Kuss hätte ewig dauern können, wenn Charlie nicht plötzlich klar geworden wäre, was er da tat. Erschrocken schob er Samantha von sich weg.

„Was soll das?" fragte er.

„Was?" fragte sie, ein bisschen atemlos.

„Das, diese ganze Situation," fauchte er.

„Ich dachte..."

„Du dachtest, komisch das Denken bekommt dir scheinbar gar nicht gut."

„Ich dachte es hätte dir gefallen."

„Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, hä? Erst Schluss machen und dann auftauchen und mich dann küssen. Ich glaub du musst echt mal klären was du eigentlich willst."

Er drehte sich um und wollte sie stehen lassen, doch sie packte seinen Arm.

„Lass mich los."

„Nein," antwortete sie und sah ihm dabei entschlossen in die Augen.

„Ich will reden."

„Oh, du willst reden. Ich wollte auch reden und du hast mir keine Chance dazu gegeben."

„Das war eine ganz andere Situation, ich war verblendet, ich wusste nicht was ich will."

„Ach und jetzt weißt du es," fragte Charlie spöttisch, „was willst du denn?"

„Dich."

Charlie lachte spöttisch, „und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht morgen beschließt, dass ich dir doch nicht soviel bedeute und du lieber wieder zurück zu den Todessern gehst?"

„Was ist, wenn ich für euch spioniere?" fragte sie leise und die Ehrlichkeit in ihren Worten verblüffte Charlie.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?" fragte er und jetzt war auch jeglicher Spott aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

Sie nickte nur.

„Warum erst jetzt?"

„Weil ich feige bin," antwortet sie, „ich war zu feige einzusehen was ich will und zu feige mich gegen meine Familie zu stellen."

„Und jetzt?" fragte Charlie.

„Jetzt habe ich festgestellt, dass ich niemanden aus meiner Familie jemals so sehr geliebt habe, wie ich dich liebe."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn erneut.

---------------------------------------

Dora war wütend, wirklich wütend. Wo war Charlie, verdammt, sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie Mitternacht auf jeden Fall zusammensein wollten. Inzwischen war es fünf nach zwölf und Charlie war nicht auffindbar. Der letzte Ort der ihr jetzt noch einfiel war die Terrasse. Sie trat hinaus und blickte sich suchend um. Es waren nicht viele Leute draußen, ein knutschendes Paar, das konnte er ja schlecht sein.

Noch ein paar andere Leute. Ihre Augen wanderten zurück zu dem Paar und als sie ein wenig genauer hinsah, drohte ihr Herz stehen zu bleiben. Das war Charlie, zusammen mit niemand anderem als Samantha Lestrange. Dora drehte sich weg, fürchterliche Wut hatte sie gepackt, Wut und unendliche Trauer, die ihr Herz zu zerreißen drohte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und das Einzige was sie tun konnte war rennen, einfach nur rennen.

Sie verließ den Ball und rannte durch Londons Straßen, rennen einfach nur rennen, dachte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie bemerkte weder den kalten Wind, noch den Schnee, der ihr ins Gesicht schlug. Sie hörte erst auf zu rennen, als sie mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs an einem vorstehenden Stein hängen blieb und stürzte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und setzte sich an eine Hauswand gelehnt an den Bürgersteigrand. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, zum einen weil sie weinte zum anderen wegen der Kälte, die ihr erst jetzt voll bewusst wurde.

Sie schluchzte, warum, warum machte er mit Lestrange rum ausgerechnet mit ihr, die er immer gehasst hatte. Warum wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Hatten sie nicht mal geschworen immer treu zu sein, in schweren wie in guten Tage? Okay, das war ein Schwur auf die Freundschaft, nicht auf ihre Beziehung, aber hing nicht Beides zusammen? Dora fror erbärmlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war, und sie wollte jetzt nicht apparieren, sie würde sich wohlmöglich zersplintern. Es war kalt fürchterlich kalt und sie war so entsetzlich müde. Dora schloss ihre Augen und schlief in der eisigen Kälte ein.

---------------------------------------

Als Dora wieder erwachte, lag sie in eine dicke Decke gewickelt auf einer Couch. Sie hörte das leise Prasseln eines Feuers. Dora richtete sich auf und blickte sich um, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals hier gewesen zu sein.

„Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt."

Nun, zumindest diese Stimme kannte sie.

„Remus."

„Allerdings. Wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte, hättest du da draußen erfrieren können."

„Wäre vielleicht besser," murmelte sie.

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er und beobachtete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Sie antwortete nichts.

„Was in Merlins Namen hat dich dazu bewegt in einer Silvesternacht an eine Hauswand gelehnt einzuschlafen?"

„Ich..." sie brach ab.

„Vergiss es, vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich es nicht weiß"

„Nein, ich muss es jemandem erzählen," flüsterte sie leise.

„Okay, warte ich hol dir einen Tee, das hilft."

Sie nickte nur. Er kam mit einer Tasse Tee wieder, die er ihr in die Hand drückte. Dann wartete Remus, bis Dora leise anfing zu erzählen.

„Es war wegen Charlie, wir waren zusammen auf dem Ball und ich hab ihn gesucht, das war kurz nach Mitternacht, und dann hab ich gesehen, wie er mit Samantha Lestrange rumgeknutscht hat."

Dora schluchzte leise.

„Ich versteh das nicht, ich versteh das einfach nicht, ich dachte er liebt mich."

Remus wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, also nahm er sie einfach in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken. Während Dora mit den Tränen den Schmerz aus sich herausfließen lies, kam Remus ein anderer sehr beunruhigender Gedanke.

Charlie mit Samantha Lestrange, was wenn das bedeutete, dass Charlie ein Verräter war, ein Spion. Konnte das sein? Noch vor fünf Minuten hätte er diese Frage mit nein beantwortet, doch diese Tatsache stellte alles auf den Kopf. Er musste mit James reden, oder wohl eher mit Sirius, James schien im Moment andere Probleme zu haben.

---------------------------------------

James drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, er konnte nicht schlafen und das, obwohl er todmüde war. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Arm um Lily gelegt, sie an sich gezogen und ihren herrlichen Duft eingeatmet, doch das ging nicht, weil sie ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer verbannt hatte und er zur Zeit im Gästezimmer lag.

Was war eigentlich im Moment mit ihnen los, das ging jetzt schon ein knappes halbes Jahr so, andauernd Streit, andauernd schrieen sie sich an. Und das war jedenfalls nicht das erste mal, dass er im Gästezimmer verbrachte. James stöhnte genervt, was verdammt noch mal war mit ihnen los. Sie liebten sich doch, zumindest liebte er Lily mindestens genauso sehr, wie an dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Aber war er überhaupt gut genug für Lily? Lily war in seinen Augen perfekt, schon immer. Na ja, jedenfalls seit sie in der Fünften gewesen waren oder so. Und er, er war James. Er sah gut aus, okay, er war schlau und ein liebenswerter Chaot, glaubte er zumindest. Aber reichte das für einen perfekten Menschen wie Lily, hatte sie nicht jemanden verdient, der genauso perfekt war wie sie? War er gut genug? Er hatte keine Ahnung, er wusste nur eins, es konnte nicht so weitergehen, wie es im Moment war.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, das war Kapitel 31. Sorry, das es erst heute kommt, aber ich hab einfach keine Zeit gehabt zu updaten. Na ja, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und hinterlasst mir ein Review. Beim letzten Chap hat das ja nicht ganz geklappt mit den 90 Reviews, aber vielleicht diesmal?

Bye

Sanny


	33. Der Tag danach

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 32

Der Tag danach

---------------------------------------

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_hier nur in aller kürze, ich würde Sie gerne heute Mittag in Hogwarts besuchen._

_Genauere Informationen kann ich Ihnen jetzt noch nicht geben, nur so viel,_

_ich werde noch jemanden mitbringen, wen erfahren sie dann._

Ich werde gegen ca. 13 Uhr eintreffen. Sollten sie mit diesem Besuch nicht einverstanden sein, teilen sie mir dies bitte schnellstens mit. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

_Charlie Weasley_

Albus schmunzelte leicht, als er um vier Uhr Morgens die kurze Nachricht las. Er wartete auf diesen Tag schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Genaugenommen, seit Charlie Weasley und Samantha Lestrange sich während ihres vierten Schuljahrs duelliert hatten und die Folge dessen ein Priori Incantatem gewesen war.

Albus griff nach einem Buch und schlug die Seite über das Priori Incantatem auf:

_Priori Incantatem_

_Das Priori Incantatem, auch als der Fluchumkehreffekt bekannt, ist ein äußerst seltenes Phänomen. Es kann nur entstehen, wenn zwei sogenannte Bruderstäbe gegeneinander verwendet werden_.

Daraufhin folgte eine genaue Beschreibung, des eigentlichen Phänomens. Doch wirklich interessant war eigentlich nur der letzte Absatz.

_Dass schon allein Bruderstäbe sehr selten sind, sorgt dafür, dass das Priori Incantatem selber noch seltener ist, da selbstverständlich nicht immer alle Bruderstäbe gegeneinander gerichtet werden. Entsteht jedoch ein Priori Incantatem, deutet dies immer darauf hin, dass die Schicksale der Betroffenen eng verbunden sind._

---------------------------------------

„Bist du sicher, dass du schon gehen willst?" fragte Remus.

Er musterte Dora besorgt, die junge Frau wirkte immer noch sehr mitgenommen, was Remus nicht verwunderlich fand.

„Ja, ich muss nach Hause. Ich muss mit Charlie reden, oder besser ihn verhexen."

Remus blickte ihr besorgt nach, wie sie entschlossen zu seiner Wohnungstür ging und diese öffnete.

„Ciao Remus," sagte sie.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und umarmte ihn kurz, ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank."

„Schon okay," sagte Remus.

Einige Sekunden noch starrte er auf die Tür, nachdem sie sich bereits geschlossen hatte. Dann wandte er sich um und ging zum Kamin, es war Zeit, dass er James einen Besuch abstatte.

---------------------------------------

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" fragte Charlie.

Samantha nickte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, hör zu, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will das nicht nur wegen dir, sondern weil ich überzeugt bin, dass es das richtige ist," antwortete Samantha.

„Gut," sagte er.

Die Flure der Schule waren vollkommen ausgestorben. Charlie vermutete, dass die Schüler, die über die Ferien geblieben waren, gestern eine ordentliche Party geschmissen hatten und demzufolge heute in ihren Schlafsälen verweilen würden.

„Denkst du, Dumbledore glaubt mir?" fragte Samantha nervös.

„Dumbledore ist fair und er gibt absolut jedem eine zweite Chance, ohne Ausnahme."

„Ja schon. Aber ich meine, ich gehör schon offiziell zu den Todessern, oder?" fragte sie leise, „bist du also sicher, dass er mich nicht sofort nach Askaban schickt oder so was?"

„Hundertprozentig sicher."

Der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich, kaum dass sie davor standen, Charlie vermutete, dass er sie bereits erwartete. Sie traten Beide auf die Wendeltreppe und stiegen die Stufen hoch.

Samantha griff nach Charlies Hand, sie zitterte leicht.

„Alles okay," murmelte er beruhigend.

Sie nickte nur und lächelte schwach. Sie waren nun oben angekommen und Charlie klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein," ertönte es von drinnen.

Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein.

„Guten Tag Miss Lestrange, Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore zeigte keinerlei Überraschung darüber, dass Charlie ausgerechnet mit Samantha Lestrange hier auftauchte. Das fand Charlie zwar ein wenig erstaunlich, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Wahrscheinlich zeigte Dumbledore seine Überraschung einfach nicht.

„Nun, wollen sie sich setzen?" fragte Dumbledore und zeigte auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Beide nickten und setzten sich.

„Nun, was führt Sie hier her?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wir, das heißt, Samantha wollte dringend mit ihnen reden."

„Ja, dass sie reden wollen, dachte ich mir. Die interessantere Frage ist, worüber sie reden wollen."

„Ich," Samantha räusperte sich ein bisschen nervös, „ich, also, ich hab einen großen Fehler gemacht. Ich bin vor knapp vier Monaten den Todessern beigetreten."

Sie stockte kurz und warf Dumbledore einen nervösen Blick zu, allerdings zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion. Er sah sie nur aus seinen blauen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, denke ich inzwischen, dass es ein Fehler war. Also eigentlich wusste ich das schon vor vier Monaten, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte und ich hatte Angst."

Erneut schwieg sie nervös.

„Nun Miss Lestrange, wie sie selbst bereits Festgestellt haben, ein Fehler, dennoch ein Fehler den man, wie ich finde, verzeihen kann."

Pure Erleichterung durchflutete Samantha, Dumbledore hatte also nicht vor, sie auf der Stelle nach Askaban auszuliefern.

„Die Frage, die sich nun stellt, ist die, was ihr nächster Schritt sein wird."

Samantha holte tief Luft, sie hatte über ihre Antwort lange und gut überlegt. Sie war sich über die möglichen Konsequenzen bewusst und ihre Entscheidung stand fest.

---------------------------------------

AN: Tja Leute, ich muss gestehen ich bin diese Woche dem Albtraum eines jeden Autors zum Opfer gefallen, der Schreibblockade. Dementsprechend kurz ist auch dieses Chapter geraten. Obwohl das nicht der Grund dafür ist, dass ich so spät update, dass is schuld, jedesmal wenn ich versucht habe zu updaten hab ich eine Fehlermeldung bekommen. Seit ihr trotzdem, obwohl das Chap so kurz war und so spät kam, so gütig und hinterlasst mir ein Review?

Und dann hätte ich noch eine Frage an die Anonymen Reviewer, ich schreib in mein Profil immer die Antworten auf Anonyme Reviews, lest ihr die, oder interessieren die euch gar nicht, wäre gut, wenn ihr das in eure Reviews reinschreiben könntet, vielen Dank.

Bye

Sanny


	34. Ein fröhliches neues Jahr

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 33

Ein fröhliches neues Jahr

---------------------------------------

Dora atmete tief durch, bevor sie die Tür zur WG endlich aufschloss. Sie trat ins Wohnzimmer und blickte sich um. Phil saß auf der Couch, trug bloß ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts und wirkte insgesamt noch nicht besonders wach.

„Morgen Phil," sagte sie.

„Morgen Dora." Er sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, bevor er fragte, „wo hast du denn Charlie gelassen?"

„Er ist also noch nicht hier?" fragte Dora.

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

Vorsichtshalber sah Dora trotzdem in Charlies Zimmer. Er war tatsächlich nicht da und es sah auch nicht so aus, als wäre er da gewesen.

„Sag mal, weißt du wann das nächste Ordenstreffen stattfindet?" fragte Phil aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Nein," antwortete Dora, ohne die Frage richtig verstanden zu haben.

Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich zitternd dagegen. Er war nicht da und es fiel ihr nicht weiter schwer, sich zu denken wo er war. Die Tränen kamen erneut und flossen Dora in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht. Charlie betrog sie, ohne Probleme und ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie es wahrscheinlich sofort merken würde. Und ausgerechnet mit Lestrange, ihrer verhassten Cousine.

Plötzlich konnte sie die Wände um sich herum nicht mehr ertragen. Sie musste raus, raus aus Charlies Zimmer, raus aus der Wohnung. Sie drehte sich um und riss die Tür auf, rannte durchs Wohnzimmer und den schmalen Flur.

„Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?" hörte sie Phil rufen, doch sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

Sie floh, floh aus der Wohnung, in der sie alles an Charlie denken ließ, sie floh und hoffte ihr ganzes Leben hinter sich lassen zu können.

---------------------------------------

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher?" fragte James an Remus gewandt.

„Ja, Dora war schließlich bei mir."

„Aber vielleicht ist das alles ein Missverständnis," wandte Lily ein, „vielleicht hat Dora sie verwechselt."

„Dora mag ein wenig schusselig sein," warf Remus ein, „aber sie verwechselt mit Sicherheit weder Charlie noch Lestrange mit irgendwem."

Lily nickte nur. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Charlie seine Freundin betrogen haben sollte und noch weniger gefiel ihr der Gedanke, Charlie könnte die Seiten gewechselt haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie selbst den Rotschopf immer gemocht hatte, wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Molly und Arthur sagen würden, sollten sie erfahren, dass ihr Sohn ein Todesser war.

Sicher, sie selbst war der Meinung gewesen, dass Lestrange nicht der Typ Mensch war, der den Todessern beitrat, aber in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass James recht hatte, wenn er sagte, dass eine Lestrange eine Lestrange blieb und Lestranges waren nun einmal potentielle Todesser.

„Denkt ihr, wir sollten mit Albus reden?" fragte James.

„Sollten wir das nicht Dora überlassen?" fragte Lily.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dora liebt Charlie, egal was er getan hat. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten. Entweder wir reden mit ihm oder niemand tut es."

Damit hatte Remus ohne Zweifel Recht, das wussten Lily und James Beide.

„Also schön," sagte Lily, „James du bleibst hier und passt auf die Kids auf. Remus und ich flohen zu Albus und erzählen ihm was vorgefallen ist."

James nickte, er wäre zwar ebenfalls gerne mit zu Albus gefloht, war aber klug genug, Lily nicht zu wiedersprechen und somit die angespannte Situation nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

„Ich frag erst einmal nach, ob wir ihn nicht stören," meinte Lily, griff nach ein wenig Flohpulver, streute es in den Kamin und steckte ihren Kopf hinein.

Kurz darauf kehrte ihr Kopf zurück.

„Albus sagt, er wäre hoch erfreut über unsere Gesellschaft," verkündete sie an Remus gewandt.

Sie küsste James auf die Wange, was dieser als erstes Versöhnungszeichen sah. Dann stieg sie erneut in den Kamin und verschwand mit den Worten,

„Hogwarts Schulleiterbüro."

Remus folgte ihr und James stand alleine im Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie war es sehr ruhig, zu ruhig. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Seine Meinung wurde bestätigt, als er von oben etwas hörte, als würde ein sehr großes schweres Möbelstück umkippen. Er stöhnte genervt, auf Lucy und Harry aufzupassen war ein echt beschissener Job.

---------------------------------------

Als Lily aus dem Kamin in Albus Büro trat, glaubte sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Da saßen tatsächlich. Live und in Farbe, Samantha Lestrange und Charlie Weasley.

„Kannst du Gedankenlesen?" fragte Remus, der soeben aus dem Kamin kam und Samantha und Charlie genauso verwirrt ansah wie Lily.

„Nun, sagen wir ich könnte," antwortete der Schulleiter, „aber in diesem Fall scheint es sich um einen amüsanten Zufall zu handeln. Aber setzt euch doch, im sitzen redet es sich einfacher."

Lily und Remus kamen der Aufforderung nach.

„Nun, ich denke ich sollte euch einiges erklären," begann Albus.

„Das wäre ausgesprochen freundlich," meinte Remus.

„Und somit haben wir zum ersten mal nach sehr langer Zeit wieder einen Spion in unseren Reihen," beendete Albus seinen Bericht nach einer Weile.

Lily und Remus nickten.

„Damit wäre der Fall dann wohl geklärt," stellte Lily fest. „Nur noch eins, Charlie du solltest mit Dora reden und das schnell."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Am besten ehrlich," schlug Remus vor, „du hast ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren, sie weiß es bereits."

„Woher?" fragte Charlie entsetzt.

„Sie hat euch gesehen."

„Scheiße," murmelte er.

„Rede mit ihr," wiederholte Remus, „rette, was noch zu retten ist."

Charlie nickte. Lily und Remus gingen zum Kamin und flohten zurück nach Godrics Hollow. Beide fragten sich, was James zur neuesten Entwicklung der Dinge sagen würde.

---------------------------------------

Charlie stand vor dem Haus von Andromeda Tonks und blickte nervös zur Tür. Er musste mit Dora reden, soviel stand fest. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann zur Tür. Er klingelte und wartete dann. Es war Dora die öffnete, als sie ihn sah, wollte sie Tür gleich wieder zuschlagen, doch sein Fuß, den er geistesgegenwärtig dazwischen geschoben hatte, verhinderte dies.

„Verschwinde," fauchte sie.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden."

„Dora bitte."

„Nein verdammt und jetzt verpiss dich."

„Nicht bevor ich nicht gesagt habe, was ich sagen wollte." Er sah sie flehend an.

„Na schön."

Charlie folgte Dora ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist deine Mutter nicht da?" fragte er.

„Nein sie arbeitet."

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und Dora sah Charlie abwartend an.

„Also, was hast du zu sagen?" fragte sie.

„Ich will mich zuerst entschuldigen," begann er, „es war falsch?"

„Was war falsch?"

„Ich hab dich betrogen, das hast du wahrscheinlich gemerkt."

„Allerdings."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

Dora nickte. Charlie begann mit der Strafarbeit im verbotenen Wald, er erzählte ihr fast alles, nur gewisse Details ließ er aus. Er erzählte ihr, dass er sich während der Schulzeit heimlich mit Samantha getroffen hatte und schließlich, dass sie am Abschlusstag Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Na ja und dann hab ich sie erst mal sehr lange nicht gesehen, einmal ganz kurz, im Tropfenden Kessel, in der Mittagspause. Ich wusste, dass ich sie immer noch liebte, aber ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass Samantha und ich niemals eine zweie Chance kriegen würden. Und dann hast du mich im Mungo geküsst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will dir nicht die Schuld geben oder so, die liegt allein bei mir. Das alles war so einfach für mich, verstehst du? Ich dachte, wenn ich mit dir zusammen wäre, würde ich sie irgendwann vergessen, ich dachte, mein Herz würde irgendwann dir alleine gehören. Nicht bloß als meine beste Freundin, sondern irgendwann möglicherweise als meine Frau. Aber dann haben wir uns gestern gesehen und mein Plan ist zerbrochen."

„Irgendwie kann ich das alles nachvollziehen," gab Dora zu, die bislang geschwiegen hatte, „ich frage mich nur eins, bist du dir sicher, dass sie keine Todesserin ist?"

„Sie ist eine Todesserin," antwortete Charlie, „aber sie spioniert für den Orden, seit heute. Dora, ich bitte dich, dieses Wissen nicht irgendwie..."

„Du solltest mich besser kennen," unterbrach sie ihn barsch, „ich würde niemals, das Leben eines anderen Menschen gefährden, nur weil es mir einen Vorteil bringen könnte."

„Danke." Dora seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich nie in dich verliebt, ich wünschte es wäre immer auf der Freundschaftsebene geblieben."

„Ja, das wäre besser gewesen," sagte Charlie leise, „ich meine, es war schön, aber es bricht mir das Herz, dir wehzutun."

„Ich werd darüber hinwegkommen, aber das wird dauern. Ich werde aus der WG ausziehen. Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann wieder, mal sehn. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

„Ja, ich verstehe das vollkommen."

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend da, bevor Dora meinte,

„Du solltest besser gehen."

Charlie nickte und stand auf. Das Schlimme an der Sache, dachte Dora, als sie später allein war, ist, dass unsere Freundschaft nie wieder das sein wird, was sie einmal war.

---------------------------------------

Lily trat zuerst aus dem Kamin. Das erste was ihr auffiel, war, dass es in dem Haus ungewöhnlich ruhig war. Das gleiche fiel auch Remus auf, als er wenige Sekunden später aus dem Kamin trat.

„Ich wette Harry und Lucy haben sich wieder einen besonders tollen Streich ausgedacht," sagte Lily, „und so wie ich James kenne unterstützt er die Beiden."

Remus lachte, „Ja, das ist in der Tat gut möglich und höchstwahrscheinlich sind wir die Armen Opfer."

Lily lachte, doch das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie sah, dass James bewegungslos auf dem Boden im Flur lag.

---------------------------------------

AN: Oh, was ist das denn, da hat sich ein Cliff eingeschlichen. Tja dumm gelaufen, da kann ich nichts machen. Also ich möchte mich bei allen Reviewern bedanken, ihr habt die 100 Reviews Grenze geknackt. Vielen Dank. Vielleicht krieg ich auch für dieses Chap ein kleines Review und ganz viele Vermutungen, was mit James los ist, vielleicht verrate ich es euch sogar ;-)

Ach ja, wenn mal ein Kapitel nicht kommt oder so, könnt ihr den Grund dazu in meinem Profil finden, ich wird das ab sofort da rein schreiben. Das gleiche gilt für Antworten auf Anonyme Reviews.

Bye

Sanny


	35. Woran wir hätten denken sollen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 34

Woran wir hätten denken sollen

---------------------------------------

Lily fiel neben James auf die Knie. Sie packte seine Schultern und begann ihn zu schütteln.

„James!"

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und tastete nach dem Puls. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie den Puls fand.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos," sagte sie.

Remus hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte

„Enervarte."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis James die Augen aufschlug.

„James," schluchzte Lily.

James richtete sich halb auf und stöhnte dann vor Schmerzen.

„Scheiße, mein Kopf."

Er blickte sich um, erkannte Lily und Remus.

„Wo sind Harry und Lucy?" fragte er, mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme.

Remus rannte die Treppe hoch und rief dabei die Namen der beiden Kinder. Lily half währenddessen James aufzustehen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie, während sie beide, deutlich langsamer als Remus, die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich hab von oben Lärm gehört und wollte nachsehen, was die Beiden anstellen. Als ich auf der Treppe stand, bin ich von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen worden, ich denke es war ein Schockzauber."

Oben fanden sie nur Remus, der neben einer zitternden Lucy hockte und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Remus drehte sich zu Lily und James,

„Harry ist nicht hier," erklärte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Aber Lucy geht's gut?" fragte James.

„Sie war geschockt genau wie du."

„Dad, er hat Harry mitgenommen, er hat Harry einfach mitgenommen," schluchzte sie.

„Wer?" fragte James.

Er verstand nicht, wie das passieren konnte, der Fidelius Zauber, der über dem Haus lag, hatte noch nie versagt.

„Peter," schluchzte Lucy.

James, Lily und Remus tauschten einen Blick und ihnen allen war bewusst, welcher schreckliche Fehler ihnen unterlaufen war.

---------------------------------------

Das Erste was Harry auffiel als er aufwachte war, dass es eiskalt war. Das Zweite war, dass er definitiv nicht zu Hause in Godrics Hollow war. Er lag auf einem wirklich unbequemen und kalten Steinboden. In einem wirklich dunklen Raum. Okay, das alles war mehr als seltsam.

Die erste Frage, die er sich stellte war, wo kam Peter Pettigrew auf einmal wieder her. Peter war immer einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters gewesen, bis er vor, wann war das gewesen? Harry vermutete, dass es so um die drei Jahre waren, damals war Peter auf einmal irgendwie verschwunden. Er war nicht mehr zu den Marauder-Treffen erschienen. Seine Eltern hatten nie ein Wort erwähnt und Harry und Lucy waren davon ausgegangen, dass er entweder vermisst wurde, oder aber tot war.

Offensichtlich war er das nicht, schließlich war er lebendig genug gewesen, um sowohl Lucy als auch seinen Vater zu schocken und ihn selbst zu entführen. Harry kam dadurch zu dem einzig logischen Schluss, Peter war ein Verräter geworden. Harry fragte sich, ob seine Eltern dies wussten oder ob sie bislang angenommen hatten, er wäre irgendwo einfach umgebracht worden.

Wahrscheinlich wussten sie es, das würde auch erklären, warum sie nie etwas gesagt hatten, welche Eltern erklärten ihren Kindern schon gerne, dass jemand, der für sie bislang eine Art Onkel gewesen war, auf einmal gegen sie arbeitete. Abgesehen davon, bezweifelte Harry, dass er das ganze vor drei Jahren richtig verstanden hätte. Jetzt jedenfalls verstand er die Sachlage ganz gut.

Allerdings blieb eine weitere Frage, wenn Peter tatsächlich ein Todesser war, warum entführte er dann ausgerechnet ihn. Was für ein Interesse hatte Voldemort an einem elfjährigen Jungen? Eine Frage, die er hier in der Dunkelheit bestimmt nicht würde beantworten könne. Aber vielleicht war es besser wenn er es nicht wusste. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

Irgendwo quietschte eine Tür und Harry kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen, als jemand mit einem hell erleuchteten Zauberstab den Gang entlang lief. Als seine Augen sich einigermaßen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, konnte er aber zumindest seine Umgebung besser erkennen. Er saß in einer vergitterten Zelle, was sein ungutes Gefühl noch verstärkte. Und schließlich konnte er auch die Gestalt erkennen, es war niemand geringeres als Peter, über den er gerade noch nachgedacht hatte.

„Hallo Harry."

Harry starrte Peter nur wütend an.

„Ein paar Manieren bitte, ich weiß, dass deine Mum sehr großen Wert darauf legt."

„Nicht gegenüber Verrätern," kam Harrys aggressive Antwort.

„Ach herrje, ganz dein Vater wie?" fragte Peter spöttisch, „ehrlich diese Antwort hätte von James kommen können."

Harry schwieg und starrte Peter weiterhin hasserfüllt an.

„Wie auch immer, ich hab dir was zu Essen und zu Trinken mitgebracht".

Peter warf ein Bündel durch die Gitter.

„Guten Appetit," sagte er, drehte sich wieder um und ging.

So konnte Harry nicht sehen, wie Peters Augen feucht wurden und zum zehntausendsten mal, fragte Peter sich, warum er beschlossen hatte sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Durch diese Entscheidung hatte er letzten Endes alles, was in seinem Leben gut gewesen war, hinter sich gelassen.

Wäre er wirklich ein überzeugter Todesser, hätte er dann nicht James getötet, als er die Chance gehabt hatte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber was sollte er tun? Seine Entscheidung ließ sich ohnehin nicht mehr ändern, er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich seinen Aufgaben widmen.

---------------------------------------

Es waren nicht viele bei der kleinen, spontan einberufenen Notsitzung des Phönixordens in Dumbledores Büro. Genaugenommen nur James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus und Samantha. Samantha hatte versichert, dass sie nichts von dem Plan, Harry zu entführen, gewusst hatte und auch nicht wusste, wo er sich momentan aufhielt.

„Obwohl ich vermute, dass er im alten Haus der Gaunts ist, da sind soweit ich weiß, die meisten Gefangenen."

Snape nickte bestätigend, mit dem alten Haus verband auch er selbst keine besonders angenehmen Erinnerungen.

„Also müssten wir in dieses Haus rein und Harry da raus holen," stellte Lily fest.

„Falls er noch lebt," warf Severus ein.

„Vielen Dank für deine aufmunternden Worte," fauchte Sirius.

„Wie lange glaubst du wird Voldemort wohl zögern? Ich nenne nur die Tatsachen."

„Ähm, also meines Wissens nach," mischte sich Samantha ein, „ist der Dunkle Lord noch mindestens bis übermorgen in Frankreich."

„Das heißt uns bleiben knapp zwei Tage," stellte Remus fest.

„Und was ist, wenn einer der Todesser ihn tötet?" fragte Sirius.

Ihn schauderte es bei dem Gedanken an seinen Patensohn, der irgendwo in einer hässlichen dunklen Zelle lag, oder womöglich bereits...nein, daran durfte er gar nicht denken. Er konnte sehen, dass Lily kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen und Sirius konnte das nur allzu gut nachfühlen, ihn selbst machte die Vorstellung, Harry könne etwas passieren ganz krank.

„Ich denke Voldemort wird ihn persönlich töten wollen," sagte Albus.

Und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass der alte Schulleiter wieder einmal mehr Informationen hatte als er.

---------------------------------------

Später am Abend, saßen Lily und James in ihrem Wohnzimmer und starrten schweigend ins Feuer. Sie hatten geplant, morgen ins Haus der Gaunts einzudringen, sie Beide, Sirius, Remus und Severus. Samantha würde bis dahin versuchen, herauszufinden, wo genau Harry sich befand.

Sie hatte gesagt, das Morgens wesentlich weniger Todesser da waren als am späten Nachmittag, nur die Dauerbewohner würden anwesend sein. Keiner von ihnen hatte bislang ein Wort gesagt, aber im Stillen machten sie sich große Vorwürfe. Sie hätten daran denken müssen, sie hätten daran denken sollen, es war so dumm gewesen. Der verdammte Fidelius-Zauber, warum hatte niemand daran gedacht, ihn zu erneuern, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass Peter ein Verräter war.

Es fiel ihnen Beiden unendlich schwer, einfach hier zu sitzen, während ihr Sohn in einem dunklen Keller lag.

„Wenn ich die kleine Ratte in die Finger kriege.." murmelte James und Lily konnte den Hass, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang gut nachvollziehen.

Sie saßen weiterhin schweigend da, bis Lily aussprach was sie Beide dachten,

„Ich fühl mich so schuldig."

„Wegen des Fidelius-Zaubers?" fragte James.

„Ja, wir hätten viel früher daran denken sollen, den Zauber zu erneuern."

Natürlich war dies das erste gewesen, was sie getan hatten, nachdem das Nottreffen beendet war. Dennoch, es war im Grunde bereits zu spät und beide wussten, dass sie sich diesen Fehler nie verzeihen könnten, sollte Harry etwas passieren.

„Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern," sagte James leise, „auch wenn ich im Moment alles für einen Zeitumkehrer tun würde, damit ich diesen Fehler beheben kann."

Lily nickte.

„Was ist wenn Harry etwas passiert? Was ist wenn er schon..." Lily konnte den Satz nicht zuende sprechen.

„Es wird alles gut gehen," sagte James, auch wenn er sich selber nicht richtig glauben konnte. „Du wirst sehn, morgen Abend sitzt er hier mit uns."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das glauben," flüsterte Lily.

„Es wird alles gut gehen," wiederholte James, in der Hoffnung, zumindest Lily ein wenig zu beruhigen.

---------------------------------------

Es ging bereits stark auf Mitternacht zu. James stand draußen auf der Terrasse und starrte in den Himmel. Keine Wolke zeigte sich weit und breit, es war Sternenklar aber bitterkalt. Lily war irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, doch er selbst konnte keine Ruhe finden. Hätte er doch bloß schneller reagiert, als er den Schockzauber gesehen hatte, der auf ihn zuraste.

Merlin, wozu war er denn Leiter der Auroren, wenn er nicht mal einen einfachen Schockzauber abwehren konnte. Wenn er sich nicht so einfach hätte überrumpeln lassen, hätte er Peter vielleicht aufhalten können. James schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass Peter, sollten sie sich noch einmal begegnen, diese Begegnung nicht überleben würde.

James hatte nie zu den Auroren gehört, die mordeten wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Bei jedem Todesser, den er bislang getötet hatte, hatte er keine Wahl gehabt. Dies war das erste mal, dass er vorhatte jemanden zu töten, sollte er die Gelegenheit kriegen.

Irgendwie fand James es Paradox, dass diese Person jemand sein sollte, den er einst zu seinen engsten Freunden gezählt hatte. Aber Peter hatte Harry entführt, die Ratte verdiente nichts anderes. Doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob ihn dieser Wunsch, Peter zu töten, nicht genauso schlimm machte, wie die Todesser selber.

---------------------------------------

AN: Und hier ist Kapitel 34. Na, wie hat's euch gefallen? James geht's jedenfalls den Umständen entsprechen gut, dass wird euch wohl freuen, den Reviews zufolge war das nämlich die größte Sorge. Vielen Dank übrigens für die Reviews, die freuen mich immer total und zeigen mir, dass es sich lohnt weiterzuschreiben. Und ihr Schwarzleser, ich weiß dass ihr da seid, ihr könnt ja zumindest mal ein winziges Review schreiben, okay?

Bye

Sanny


	36. Befreiung und Strafe

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 35

Befreiung und Strafe

---------------------------------------

Harry fror erbärmlich, es war eiskalt in diesem Keller in dem er hockte. Seitdem Peter ihm etwas zu essen gebracht hatte, war keiner der Todesser mehr aufgetaucht. Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals hier raus kommen würde. Er fragte sich, wie lange er schon hier war, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber es konnte noch nicht solange sein, oder? Wenn es nur nicht so kalt wäre.

Harry fragte sich ob seine Eltern nach ihm suchten. Aber woher sollten sie wissen, wo er war, er selbst wusste dies ja noch nicht einmal. Außerdem war er sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, ob das, was seinen Vater getroffen hatte, tatsächlich ein harmloser Schockzauber gewesen war.

Was wenn es ein viel schlimmerer Fluch gewesen war? Was wenn es ein tödlicher Fluch gewesen war? Aber Peter würde nicht einen seiner ehemaligen Freunde töten, oder? So skrupellos konnte nicht mal dieser Verräter sein. Und was wenn doch? Was wenn alle dachten, er selber wäre bereits tot?

Was wenn niemand nach ihm suchen würde? So ein Unsinn, sagte er sich selbst, Mum und Dad suchen nach dir, ganz sicher. Zumindest hoffte er das.

---------------------------------------

Der zweite Januar 1992 war ein klirrend kalter Tag. Der noch vor ein paar Tagen feine Pulverschnee wurde langsam zu einer Eismasse. Lily stand auf der Terrasse und starrte in den Himmel. Es war kurz vor sieben, jeden Moment würden James, Sirius, Severus und Remus auftauchen und dann würden sie sich auf den Weg machen, würden versuchen Harry zu retten.

James würde zusammen mit Sirius kommen, er hatte die noch schlafende Lucy zu Sarah gebracht, damit sie nicht alleine in dem großen Haus saß, darauf wartend, dass ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder zurückkehrten. Lily war vor allem Severus dankbar für seine Unterstützung. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht gerade Severus Lieblingsschüler war, wobei die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht Leiden konnten auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Dennoch war Severus bereit, für Harry durch die Hölle zu gehen.

Lily erinnerte sich noch recht gut, in welchem doch recht katastrophalen Zustand sie Severus damals aus dem Haus geholt hatten. Er hatte zwar versucht, nicht zu zeigen wie beschissen es ihm ging, dennoch wusste Lily, dass der zweitägige Aufenthalt im Haus der Gaunts für ihn der reine Horror gewesen sein musste. Ihn dabei zu haben konnte jedenfalls unglaublich wertvoll werden, er kannte sich in dem Haus aus, wie sonst keiner von ihnen.

Sie fragte sich, wie es Harry ging. War er verletzt? Folterten ihn die Todesser? Lily schauderte bei dem Gedanken, ihr kleiner Junge könnte möglicherweise mit dem Cruciatusfluch oder anderen Flüchen gefoltert werden.

Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte sie sich selbst, Nervosität ist das letzte was du in einer möglichen Kampfsituation brauchen kannst. Doch selbst dieses Wissen minderte die Angst nicht im geringsten.

---------------------------------------

Lucy saß in Sarahs und Sirius Wohnzimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sarah beobachtete sie besorgt. James hatte sie heute Morgen zu ihr gebracht und da hatte sie noch geschlafen. Doch dieser Zustand hatte nicht lange angehalten. Seit sie um viertel vor acht aufgewacht war, hockte die Zehnjährige auf dem Sofa und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Inzwischen war es fast viertel vor neun und Lucy hockte genauso da, wie vor einer Stunde. Die Knie angezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und langsam vor und zurückwippend. Die Augen starr Richtung Fenster. Seit einer Stunde reagierte sie nicht, wenn Sarah sie ansprach. Sarah wünschte sich, Hermine würde endlich aufstehen, ihre Tochter kam mit solchen Situationen sehr viel besser klar, zumal sie Lucy auch besser kannte.

Sarah musste zugeben, dass sie bislang nur das kleine Energiebündel kannte, immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt und immer bereit, für einen guten Streich. Hier jedoch sah sie ein kleines, verängstigtes Mädchen, das um das Leben ihrer Familie bangte.

---------------------------------------

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus und Severus beobachteten das alte Anwesen der Gaunts jetzt seit ungefähr anderthalb Stunden. Es war fast viertel vor neun und allmählich hielt James das Warten nicht mehr aus.

Er war immer schon ungeduldig gewesen, doch das hier, trieb ihn nun wirklich an seine Grenzen. Merlin noch mal, er wollte in dieses Haus stürmen, alles in die Luft jagen, was ihm in die Quere kam, seinen Sohn nehmen und das Haus wieder verlassen. Stattdessen stand er sehr angespannt, knapp zweihundert Meter von dem Haus entfernt und starrte es an.

Das Starren gestaltete sich ein wenig schwierig, die Augen des Hirsches, in dessen Gestalt er sich Momentan befand, waren nicht so scharf, wie seine menschlichen Augen. Mit denen hätte er auch dann besser gesehen, wenn er keine Brille getragen hätte. Dafür hatte er ein sehr viel feineres Gehör, was ihm allerdings auf dieser Entfernung nicht wirklich viel brachte.

Aber Snape war der Meinung gewesen, dass er und Sirius in ihrer Tierform die perfekte Deckung waren. Der Plan war, dass Snape, Lily und Remus sich möglichst nah und möglichst unbemerkt an das Anwesen heranschlichen und versuchten die Schutzzauber zu knacken. Sollten jedoch die Todesser etwas bemerken, wären sie nicht sofort alle aufgeflogen, sondern es bestünde weiterhin die Möglichkeit, durch Sirius und James Unterstützung zu bekommen, oder im Notfall Hilfe zu organisieren.

Sobald die drei anderen jedoch die Schutzzauber brachen, würden sie alle gemeinsam in das Haus eindringen. James fand den Plan bescheuert, was möglicherweise daran lag, dass er selbst dadurch zu einem untätigen Beobachter wurde, etwas was er noch nie gut hatte ertragen können.

---------------------------------------

Remus hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, ein Versager zu sein, Lily, Snape und er bastelten jetzt bereits über eine Stunde an den dämliche Schutzzaubern herum. Glaubte immer wieder, den Zauber jeden Moment durchbrochen zu haben, nur damit der Zauber sich selbst wieder regenerierte und sie wieder ein Stück zurückfielen. Auch Lily wirkte langsam aber sicher verzweifelt, während Snapes Gesicht wie immer unergründlich war.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis sie Endgültig durch die Schutzzauber brachen. Remus schickte einen Patronus los, um James und Sirius zu informieren, die innerhalb von Sekunden die Gruppe erreichten, beide in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt.

James Gesichtsausdruck war eisern und Remus wusste instinktiv, was dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete. Sollte Peter heute das Pech haben James zu begegnen, so würde er diese Begegnung garantiert nicht überleben.

„Also los," sagte Lily, „gehen wir rein."

Sie hatten im voraus abgesprochen, wie sie es machen würden. James und Sirius Job war es, in den Keller einzudringen und Harry hinaus zu holen, während Snape, Lily und Remus ihnen von oben den Rücken freihielten. Sie alle hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert, während sie ins Haus gingen.

Sie kamen ohne größere Probleme ins Haus, scheinbar war den Bewohnern noch nicht mal aufgefallen, dass die Schutzzauber durchbrochen worden waren. James und Sirius machten sich sogleich auf den Weg in den Keller, während Lily, Remus und Severus weiter ins Haus vorstießen.

Auf den ersten Wiederstand trafen sie in dem Raum, der wohl früher die Küche gewesen sein musste. Drei Todesser, deren Namen Remus nicht kannte und die ihm im Endeffekt auch gleichgültig waren. Die drei Todesser erschraken zuerst, kein Wunder, dachte Remus, Phönixordenmitglieder wurden hier sicher nicht oft gesehen.

Allerdings reagierten sie sehr schnell, als Remus, Severus und Lily begannen, sie mit Flüchen zu beschießen. Sehr schnell entwickelten sich daraus drei heftige Duelle. Remus duellierte sich mit einem junge Todesser, der, wie Remus zugeben musste ungewöhnlich gut duellieren konnte. Die Flüche schossen zwischen ihnen hin und her, ein ums andere mal musste Remus Todesflüchen ausweichen, an denen es sein Gegner nicht mangeln ließ. Er sah einen roten Lichtblitz auf sich zurasen und blockte diesen ab, gleich darauf war er gezwungen sich zu Boden zu werfen, um einem erneuten Todesfluch auszuweichen.

Beim nächsten Mal hatte er nicht so viel Glück, ein Schneidezauber schlitzte ihm die Wange auf und er spürte wie Blut über sein Gesicht tröpfelte. Er erwiderte das Feuer des Todessers mit einer Auswahl Flüche, was diesen kurzweilig beschäftigte, so dass er aufhörte Remus mit Flüchen zu beschießen. Allerdings hielt dieser Zustand nicht sehr lange an und schon bald musste Remus auch Seinerseits wieder Flüche blocken oder ihnen Ausweichen.

Es waren zwei weitere Todesser in die Küche gekommen, die ihr Augenmerk allerdings auf Lily und Snape legten. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da deren Gegner scheinbar arge Probleme gehabt hatten, gegen sie anzukommen. Schließlich, Remus wusste nicht genau wie, wirklich gerechnet hatte er selbst nicht damit, gelang es ihm den jungen Todesser mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen.

Er drehte sich um, damit er Lily und Severus helfen konnte, erstarrte aber dann, ein weiterer Todesser war in dem Raum erschienen, Peter Pettigrew.

---------------------------------------

Während Lily, James und Severus sich oben mit inzwischen nur noch vier Todessern herumschlugen, hatten Sirius und James ähnliche Probleme. Eigentlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, den Keller leer vorzufinden, womit sie sich eindeutig getäuscht hatten. Aber mit gleich vier Todessern hatte keiner der Beiden gerechnet, erst recht nicht, mit vier, die wie sie wussten zu Voldemorts Elite gehörten.

Dementsprechend groß waren auch Momentan die Schwierigkeiten der Beiden. Vier Elite Todesser gegen zwei Elite Auroren konnte man nun wirklich nicht als Zuckerschlecken bezeichnen. Während Sirius sich also mit Dolohow und einem weiteren MacKenzie herumschlug, war James damit beschäftigt, sich nicht von Mulciber und Carrows töten zu lassen.

Dies gestaltete sich zugegebenermaßen recht schwierig, da diese Beiden es offenbar witzig fanden, James aus verschiedenen Richtungen mit Todesflüchen zu beschießen, so dass er sich in die merkwürdigsten Positionen begeben musste um nicht getroffen zu werden, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, das Feuer zu erwidern. Das nennt man also ein Kreuzfeuer, dachte er missgelaunt, während er sich auf den Boden warf und dann blitzschnell seine Hand wegzog, damit sie nicht von einem Reductor-Fluch getroffen wurde, James hing schließlich an seiner Hand und er legte wirklich keinen Wert darauf, sie zu verlieren.

Dann sprang er wieder auf die Beine, was eine überaus weise Entscheidung gewesen war, da nur Sekunden später ein grüner Lichtblitz dort den Boden traf, wo er soeben gelegen hatte. Okay Freunde, Schluss jetzt, dachte James, er war schließlich nicht hier her gekommen um zu lernen wie das mit dem Duellieren richtig funktionierte, sondern um seinen Sohn zu retten, wobei diese Schwachköpfe es scheinbar lustig fanden, ihn daran zu hindern.

Während James sich erneut zur Seite warf, um einem Fluch auszuweichen, schleuderte er zwei Flüche auf die Todesser, diese waren zwar in der Lage zu blocken, es hinderte sie jedoch daran, erneut Flüche auf ihn zu schießen. Wunderbar, das war doch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ein neuer Schockzauber ging auf die Reise, anstatt allerdings Mulciber zu treffen, traf er Dolohow.

„Danke James!" rief Sirius.

James hätte gerne mit „Kein Problem!" geantwortet, (nicht, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte, es war ein gewaltiges Problem), hatte aber keine Zeit da er nun wieder einem Todesfluch- Hagel ausweichen musste.

Und schließlich wurde er von einem ganz miesen Zauber getroffen, der ihm den Hals zudrückte, so dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. James fiel auf die Knie und griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals. Er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, doch seine Lunge blieben vollkommen leer. Irgendwo weit entfernt hörte er das Gelächter zweier Todesser, während Sternchen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen.

Sein Leben lief im Zeitraffer an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Das erste Weihnachten mit seinen Eltern an das er sich erinnern konnte... Seine Einschulung... das erste mal, dass er die anderen Marauder getroffen hatte... die erste Begegnung mit Lily... Ihr erstes Date... Die Hochzeit... Harrys Geburt... Harrys erste Schritte... das erste mal das Harry sprach... Lucys Geburt... Das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte... wie sie begonnen hatte zu laufen... das erste mal unkontrollierte Magie... er selbst und seine ganze Familie... er wollte noch nicht sterben, er wollte sehen, wie seine Kinder erwachsen wurden, eine eigene Familie gründeten... er wollte nicht sterben, nicht ohne die Gewissheit, dass es Harry gut ging, nicht ohne seine ganze Familie noch ein Mal zu sehen...

---------------------------------------

„Du mieser kleiner Verräter," sagte Remus mit eiskalter Stimme, „wie konntest du das tun?"

„Was tun?" fragte Peter, seine Stimme war fest, doch Remus erkannte die Angst in den Augen hinter der halb verrutschten Maske.

„Uns verraten, überlaufen zu Voldemort, Harry entführen!"

Remus hatte begonnen zu schreien.

„Wir waren Brüder, oder etwa nicht, wir waren Brüder, haben einander geschworen, was auch immer geschieht zueinander zu stehen und was tust du? Du wirfst alles wofür wir gelebt haben, wofür du gelebt hast, einfach weg um dich Voldemort anzuschließen. War es das Wert Peter? War es das wenigstens Wert? Ist dein Leben jetzt besser? Fühlst du dich gut?"

Tränen waren in Peters Augen gestiegen und nun zitterte seine Stimme doch,

„Ich war nie so mutig, wie du, oder James, oder Sirius."

„Nein, aber ich hab gedacht du hättest genug Mut um zu deinen Freunden zu stehen. Ein Wort von dir und wir hätten dir geholfen... selbst jetzt noch, Jahre nachdem wir von deinem Verrat erfahren haben hätten wir dir vergeben. Aber nicht nachdem du Harry entführt hast, du hast die Grenze überschritten Peter und das muss dir klar gewesen sein. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, wenn ich James wäre, dann wärst du jetzt bereits tot."

Peter zitterte, „Es tut mir Leid," wisperte er.

Dann verwandelte er sich in die Ratte und verschwand, Remus tat nichts um ihn aufzuhalten, dazu war er in diesem Moment einfach nicht in der Lage.

---------------------------------------

Sirius Schockzauber auf Carrows kam keine Sekunde zu früh, ein paar Sekunden länger und James wäre tatsächlich erstickt. Während James noch nach Luft schnappend am Boden hockte, gelang es Sirius, auch Mulciber auszuschalten.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte er dann an James gewandt.

„Ja, bestens." James rieb sich immer noch den Hals und schnappte gierig nach Luft.

„Verdammt, das war knapp," murmelte er, als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

„Warum sagst du auch nichts," beschwerte sich Sirius, „dann hätte ich früher was gemacht."

„Wie soll ich denn reden ohne Luft?" fragte James ärgerlich.

Darauf wusste auch Sirius keine Antwort.

„Lass uns weiter nach Harry suchen," sagte James.

Er stand auf und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, dann gingen sie weiter. Harry entdeckten sie schließlich ganz am Ende der Zellen. Er hockte zitternd in einer Ecke der Zelle, hatte die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen. James Herz begann zu rasen und er hoffte, dass es seinem Sohn gut ging. Mit einem gut gezielten Sprengzauber jagte James das Schloss der vergitterten Tür in die Luft. Der Lärm ließ Harry aufschrecken.

„Dad?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme, „Sirius."

„Harry!" James stürmte in die kleine Zelle und schloss den zitternden Jungen in seine Arme.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry finster, „es ist verdammt noch mal eiskalt hier, ich wette ich werde eine Grippe bekommen."

Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte begann er wie auf Kommando zu husten. Gegen seinen Willen musste James lachen.

„Also, solange es nur eine Grippe ist..."

„Ich unterbreche euer fröhliches kleines Vater-Sohn-Treffen nur ungern, aber denkt ihr nicht, wir sollten möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden."

James nickte.

„Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, können wir auch die Herren, die da draußen im Flur rumliegen mitnehmen," schlug James vor.

Sirius nickte. Harry folgte seinem Vater und Sirius.

---------------------------------------

Gut zwei Stunden später waren alle da wo sie hingehörten, Snape war wieder in Hogwarts. Die Potters, Blacks und Remus in Godric's Hollow und die neun festgenommenen Todesser beehrten die Untersuchungszellen in der Aurorenzentrale mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

Nachdem Harry der Form wegen noch untersucht worden war und festgestellt wurde, dass er bloß ein paar Kratzer abbekommen hatte und er wohl eine Grippe bekommen würde, worauf man ihm einige Tränke mitgegeben hatte, saßen sie nun alle gemütlich beisammen und tranken Tee.

Harry erzählte Stolz seine eigene Version der Entführungsgeschichte und Lucy war so freundlich, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Schockzauber wohl seinen Kopf ein wenig verwirrt hätte, Peter die Treppe hinuntergestoßen zu haben um ihn daran zu hindern Lucy zu schocken, müsse er sich wohl eingebildet haben.

Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte sie, wie groß ihre Sorgen um Harry wirklich gewesen waren und alle anderen waren schlau genug Lucys Ärger nicht auf sich zu lenken indem sie etwas verrieten, Lucys Rachsucht war schließlich bekannt und Hermine wollte einfach das Risiko mit pinken Haaren in die Schule gehen zu müssen nicht eingehen.

So wurde es für sie alle ein sehr langer und lustiger Abend. Dennoch hatten vor allem Lily und James aus dieser Sache ihre Lektion gelehrt. Und James überlegte, leicht lächelnd, dass Moody mit seinem „immer Wachsam" vielleicht gar nicht so Falsch lag.

---------------------------------------

Peter stand leicht zitternd im Kreis der Todesser. Es war zehn Uhr Morgens, zwei Tage, nachdem Harry Potter von seinen Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Snape befreit worden wahr. Der dunkle Lord hatte diese Nachricht nicht besonders gut aufgenommen, wobei nicht besonders gut eine Untertreibung war.

Peters gesamter Körper schmerzte immer noch von den Flüchen, mit denen der dunkle Lord ihn gestraft hatte. Doch tief in seinem inneren schmerzte Peter etwas ganz anderes. Die Gewissheit, dass er alles, was ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war endgültig verspielt hatte.

Sicher, der Gedanke an seine Freunde, seine „Brüder", hatte auch vorher geschmerzt doch vielleicht war ihm unbewusst klar gewesen, dass der Rückweg noch offen war, wie Remus gesagt hatte. Die Worte seines ehemaligen Freundes geisterten immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

„Ein Wort von dir und wir hätten dir geholfen... selbst jetzt noch, Jahre nachdem wir von deinem Verrat erfahren haben hätten wir dir vergeben."

Das hatte Remus gesagt und er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Es war alles ein verdammter Fehler gewesen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, auch das hatte Remus ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht.

„Aber nicht nachdem du Harry entführt hast, du hast die Grenze überschritten Peter und das muss dir klar gewesen sein. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, wenn ich James wäre, dann wärst du jetzt bereits tot."

Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen, tot zu sein.

„Tritt vor Peter."

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er trat einige Schritte vor und ging dann in die Knie.

„Mein Meister," sagte er.

„Nun Peter, es war deine Aufgabe mir den Jungen Harry Potter zu bringen und du hast versagt. Was verdient ein Versager, Peter?"

„Strafe mein Lord," wimmerte Peter.

„Vollkommen richtig Peter, vollkommen richtig."

Nur Sekunden später wurde Peter von einem Cruciatusfluch getroffen. Schreiend wand er sich am Boden während Lord Voldemort kalt lachend über ihm stand und mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete. Der Fluch lag lange auf ihm und Peter glaubte vor Schmerzen umkommen zu müssen.

Schließlich nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm. Er musterte den wimmernden, am Boden liegenden Mann.

„Ich habe keine Verwendung für Versager," sagte er kalt, die folgenden Worte sprach er so beiläufig, wie man vielleicht auch eine lästige Fliege verscheucht hätte,

„Avada Kedavra."

Der grüne Lichtblitz traf Peter, dessen Körper nun endgültig in sich zusammenfiel. Peter Pettigrew war tot.

„Bringt diesen Versager aus meinen Augen," befahl er, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich in seine eigenen Gemächer zurückzog.

---------------------------------------

James saß Gedankenverloren auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Es war jetzt eine Woche her, dass sie Harry gerettet hatten, wobei dieser inzwischen wieder in der Schule war und dort sein Unwesen trieb. Na ja, immerhin ein gutes hatte die Sache mit sich gebracht, er und Lily sprachen jetzt wieder miteinander, es schien so, dass die Sorge um ihren Sohn sie wieder zusammengeschweißt hatte.

James schloss die Augen und massierte sich müde die Schläfen. Der Tag im Ministerium war mal wieder wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Außerdem war da die nagende Angst, vor dem was als nächstes passieren würde. James war sich sicher, dass Voldemort nach der misslungen Entführungsaktion einen neuen Plan schmieden würde.

Es war seltsam, aber je länger ein Angriff auf sich warten lies, umso größer wurde die Nervosität. James spürte wie sich neben ihm jemand auf die Couch setzte. Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte Lucy.

„Hey Kleines," sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ich bin nicht klein Dad," beschwerte sie sich.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete James.

„Hast du Lust mit mir zu spielen?" fragte sie, „es ist so langweilig, seit Harry wieder in der Schule ist."

„Du hast keinen mehr dem du mit deinen Streichen auf den Wecker fallen kannst, wie?" fragte James lachend.

„Ja."

„Und was schwebt dir so vor, was wir tun könnten?"

„Wir könnten Mum einen Streich spielen," schlug Lucy vor.

„Weißt du, ich denke das ist keine sehr gute Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Beide Schlittschuhlaufen gehen."

„Ja klar," begeistert sprang Lucy auf.

Kurze Zeit später machten Lucy und James ihre ersten Schritte auf dem Eis. Es dämmerte bereits und mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes verteilte James in den Bäume kleine Laternen, die ihnen Licht spendeten. Hand in Hand fuhren James und Lucy über den See. Lucy kicherte vergnügt, während sie an der Hand ihres Vaters Pirouetten drehte.

Vom Wohnzimmerfenster aus beobachtete Lily die Beiden, die auf dem zugefrorenen See ihre Runden drehten. Und plötzlich verspürte sie den starken Drang, sich zu ihrer Familie zu gesellen und mit ihnen über den See zu fahren. James erschrak zuerst, als plötzlich jemand von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang.

„Lily," sagte er leicht überrascht.

„Ja, ich dachte ich leiste euch Gesellschaft."

James küsste sie glücklich,

„Ein guter Gedanke."

„Hört auf rumzuknutschen," beschwerte sich Lucy, „beschäftigt euch lieber mit mir!"

Lily lachte,

„Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt?"

„Ja!"

„Na schön, was hältst du von einem kleinen Wettfahren, wer als erstes am Ufer ist."

Natürlich waren Lily und James beide schneller als Lucy. Dafür rächte sie sich in dem sie ihre Eltern mit Schnee bewarf. Das konnten diese natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Anstatt also Schlittschuh zu laufen, lieferten die drei Potters sich eine handfeste Schneeballschlacht.

Als sie später alle im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saßen und heißen Kakao tranken, um sich aufzuwärmen, waren zumindest für diesen Abend alle Gedanken über Krieg und Voldmort aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben.

---------------------------------------

AN: Das war Kapitel 35, zwar eine Woche verspätet, aber das hat sich meiner Meinung nach gelohnt, oder wie seht ihr das? Ich muss euch übrigens was beichten, ich mache jetzt nämlich Weihnachtsferien, das bedeutet, dass es das neue Kapitel am 13. Januar gibt. Ich weiß, das ist eine lange Zeit aber ihr schafft das schon, ich bin mir da ganz sicher! Und möglicherweise kriegt ihr zwischendurch noch den ein oder anderen One-Shot von mir zu lesen.

Dies ist also das letzte Kapitel in diesem Jahr und ich möchte mich noch mal bei allen bedanken, die mir in diesem Jahr Reviews geschrieben haben vor allem bei Meli, die mir schon seit Kapitel 7 treu ist, aber auch alle anderen, vielen dank!

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Ihr lest spätestens 2007 von mir!

Bye

Sanny


	37. Vorstoß in Frankreich

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 36

Vorstoß in Frankreich

---------------------------------------

Es war inzwischen Mitte März. Hermine begann langsam aber sicher durchzudrehen, zumindest nach der Meinung der drei Jungen. Sie hatte nichts anderes im Kopf als die Prüfungen im Juni und Harry, Ron und Neville waren verzweifelt. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie Hermine aus der Lernerei herauskriegen sollten.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr für gemeinsame Streiche oder Entdeckungstouren auf den Ländereien. Stattdessen erklärte sie den drei Jungen, sie sollten auch endlich anfangen zu lernen. Nicht, dass diese auf die Idee gekommen wären, Hermines Ratschlag zu beherzigen, aber nerven tat es trotzdem.

So zogen die Jungen also alleine über die Ländereien, schlichen sogar ein paar mal in den Verbotenen Wald. Hermine schimpfte, dass sie unverantwortlich waren und prophezeite ihnen, dass sie durch alle Prüfungen fallen würden und dann nächstes Jahr noch mal die erste Klasse besuchen müssten.

Harry schnaubte und meinte, drei Genies, wie sie es waren hätten die Lernerei nicht nötig. Daraufhin ging Hermine so weit, an Lily, Molly und Alice zu schreiben und wies diese darauf hin, dass ihre Söhne die Prüfungen nicht ernstnahmen. In folge dessen bekamen Harry und Ron einen Heuler und Neville einen sehr langen Brief in dem seine Mutter ihm erläuterte, warum es wichtig war zu lernen.

Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass Harry und Ron sich ganze fünf Tage weigerten mit Hermine zu sprechen und Neville seine Konversation mit ihr auf das nötigste beschränkte. Schließlich entschuldigte sich Hermine zähneknirschend bei den dreien und gab zu, wohl etwas überreagiert zu haben.

„Wisst ihr, ich mach mir nur solche Sorgen, Sirius hat mir gesagt, die Prüfungen wären schrecklich schwer und wer nicht rechtzeitig mit Lernen anfangen würde, hätte kaum eine Chance sie zu bestehen."

„Sirius erzählt Unsinn," sagte Ron, „ehrlich Hermine, wie kannst du ihn in einem solchen Punkt ernst nehmen, du weißt doch wie gerne er dich verarscht."

„Ja schon, aber die Prüfungen sind sicher sehr anspruchsvoll, was ist, wenn ich durchfalle."

Daraufhin brachen die drei Jungen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Also, weißt du Hermine," keuchte Neville nach einigen Minuten, „wenn du die Prüfung nicht bestehst, dann schafft das keiner."

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich, du bist im Unterricht die Beste, ich wette du würdest auch ohne das kleinste bisschen Wiederholen die besten Noten haben," bestätigte auch Harry Nevilles Worte.

Daraufhin wurde Hermine ein bisschen rot.

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich habt ihr recht, ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so viel lernen."

„Wir dafür vielleicht ein bisschen mehr," sagte Ron.

Alle anderen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Ron, bist du krank?" fragte Neville ernsthaft besorgt.

„Nein, das war ernst gemeint, ich meine ich will das Schuljahr wirklich nicht wiederholen müssen und ein bisschen lernen kann uns nicht schaden, also könnten wir Hermine ruhig gelegentlich Gesellschaft leisten."

So erlebte Hogwarts einen wirklichen Kulturschock, denn Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom lernen sehen, das hatte noch niemand.

---------------------------------------

James hockte müde und schlecht gelaunt in seinem Büro. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, irgendwie wollte der Antikatertrank heute Morgen nicht Recht helfen. Nie wieder mit Sirius durch die Londoner Kneipen ziehen, wenn du Frühdienst hast, erinnerte er sich selbst.

Und auch nicht wenn Lily zu Hause ist, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, als er Lily sah, die an seinem Büro vorbeilief und ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der eindeutig „selbst Schuld" sagte.

Seine Frau war nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, als er mitten in der Nacht, ein bisschen mehr als angetrunken zu Hause aufgetaucht war. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wäre ihr durchaus zu zutrauen, dass sie den Trank verpfuscht hatte, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Allerdings sollte er ihr das vielleicht nicht unbedingt vorwerfen, das würde sie bloß noch mehr reizen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er das Denken heute möglicherweise jemand anderem überlassen sollte, davon bekam man einfach nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Soeben hatte James beschlossen, dass er bis zum Mittag bleiben würde, bevor er sich krankmeldete, als er eine Nachricht erhielt, die ihm Kopfschmerzen der ganz anderen Art bereitete.

Es war ein sehr eiliges Memo und stammte vom Zaubereiminister persönlich.

„_Todesserangriffe in Frankreich. Im Zaubererteil von Paris, das französische Ministerium bittet um Hilfe. Teilen sie mindestens fünfzehn Auroren dorthin ein. Cornelius Fudge"_

James starrte das Stück Pergament an, das durfte nicht wahr sein, das durfte verdammt noch mal einfach nicht da sein. Seit Jahren baten sie darum, dass die Franzosen sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützten.

Jetzt hatten die da drüben Probleme und er sollte sofort mit seinen Auroren herbeieilen um die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen. Einen Moment lang spielte James ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, den Befehl zu verweigern, doch dann siegte sein Pflichtgefühl und er erhob sich.

---------------------------------------

Fleur Delacour schlenderte gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Clara über die breite Einkaufsstraße. Die Dreizehnjährige war zwar bereits ein paar Mal mit ihren Eltern im Zaubererteil von Paris gewesen, doch alleine mit ihren Freundinnen hier entlang zu gehen, ohne ständig ermahnt zu werden oder ähnliches, war doch etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Sieh mal Fleur," Clara hatte sie in die Seite gestoßen, „Louis winkt dir zu."

Fleur blickte auf und sie entdeckte Louis Barateau, der ihr tatsächlich zuwinkte. Louis war zwei Jahre älter als sie, also in der fünften Klasse und nebenbei der unangefochtene Schulschwarm, zumindest bei den Mädchen bis zum fünften Jahrgang, angeblich fanden ihn aber auch ein paar Mädchen aus der sechsten und siebten ganz süß.

Wie auch immer, Fleur hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres ein Date mit Louis zu bekommen, deshalb hob sie die Hand und winkte freundlich lächelnd zurück.

„Scheinbar kann nicht mal der beliebteste Junge der Schule deinem Veela-Charme wiederstehen," meinte Clara.

Fleur schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln,

„Wundert dich das etwa?" fragte sie und klimperte dabei übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

Clara lachte schallend.

„Hey, er kommt hierher," stellte sie dann überrascht fest.

„Fleur!"

Fleur drehte sich um, und lächelte Louis erneut an.

„Hallo," sagte sie.

„Ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht Lust auf ein Eis hast, da drüben in dem Café, oder einen Kakao, wenn es dir für Eis noch zu kalt ist."

Fleur blickte ihn an, „Wirklich?"

„Ja, ich würde mich freuen, deine Freundin kann natürlich auch mitkommen, wenn sie mag," fügte er hinzu, obwohl sein Blick eindeutig sagte, dass er lieber mit ihr allein gewesen wäre.

„Nein, nein," sagte Clara rasch, „ich muss ohnehin noch ein Geschenk für Fleur kaufen."

„Hast du bald Geburtstag?" fragte Louis überrascht, „ich dachte der wäre erst im November."

„Ist er auch," antwortete Clara, lächelte Fleur und Louis noch einmal zu und drehte sich um.

Sie war erst ein paar schritte gegangen, als ein spitzer Schrei sie alle zusammenschrecken ließ.

„Was war das?" fragte Clara, sie hatte sich wieder zu den Beiden anderen umgedreht und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Fleur.

„Das wird nichts gewesen sein," meinte Louis leichtfertig, „Ein Kind das gestürzt ist."

Clara schüttelte den Kopf,

„Das war kein Kind."

Erneut schrie jemand?

„Was ist da los?" fragte Fleur.

Der Lärm wurde lauter, es waren keine vereinzelten Schreie mehr, sondern die Rufe einer verängstigten Masse. Langsam schien sich die Panik auszubreiten, auch auf der Straße, auf der sich die drei Schüler momentan befanden, begannen die Leute nervös zu werden.

„Los," sagte Clara, „lasst uns verschwinden!"

---------------------------------------

„Kommt mir vor wie ein verdammtes Déjà vu," murmelte Bill Weasley, während er seinen Blick über die Straße schweifen ließ um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen.

Schätzungsweise dreißig Todesser, etwa zwanzig französische Auroren und fünfzehn weitere englische, das war machbar, in jedem Fall.

„Warum Déjà vu?" fragte Sirius.

„Hogsmeade 1986, du erinnerst dich ?" fragte er.

„Verdammt du hast recht, nur geht es diesmal um Beauxbateons Schüler.

„Jep, also los geht's."

Die englischen Auroren stürzten sich in den üblichen zweier Teams ins Kampfgetümmel. Für Bill bedeutete dies, dass er Sirius als Partner hatte, das war so üblich, die älteren Auroren gemeinsam mit den jüngeren, die noch nicht lange mit der Ausbildung fertig waren. Mit Sirius hatte Bill dadurch einen Ausgezeichneten Partner erwischt.

Dies erwies sich auch in einem Duell, dass kurz darauf zwischen ihnen und zwei Todessern entbrannte. Während einer der Todesser sie mit einem Hagel Todesflüche eindeckte, versuchte der andere sie zu schocken. Das komplizierte war, den Todesflüchen auszuweichen und gleichzeitig Schockzauber zu blocken. Bill warf sich flach zu Boden, um einem der Todesflüche auszuweichen, beschwor gleichzeitig einen Schutzschild, der Sirius vor einem Schockzauber zu schützen, den dieser nicht gesehen hatte.

Sirius wirbelte herum und riss Bill wieder auf die Beine, was diesem das Leben rettete, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schlug ein grüner Lichtblitz im Boden ein, wo Bill noch eben gelegen hatte.

Das Duell ging weiter, Bill wich einem Todesfluch aus, feuerte zurück wich einem Schocker aus. Gleich darauf musste er fast einen halben Meter hoch springen um einem weiteren Todesfluch zu entgehen. Endlich gelang es Sirius einen der Todesser mit einem Schockzauber auszuschalten, der zweite war danach ein Kinderspiel.

„Du dahin ich helf denen da drüben," wies Sirius Bill an.

Bill erkannte sofort, was Sirius meinte, ein Todesser bedrohte drei Schüler, er lief los, während Sirius zwei Auroren zur Hilfe eilte, die Probleme mit einer größeren Gruppe Todesser zu haben schienen.

„Ihr drei glaubt wohl, eure Zauberstäbe würden euch jetzt noch helfen, was?" höhnte der Todesser.

Bill erkannte die Stimme, und er verband mit ihr nicht gerade sehr angenehme Erinnerungen.

„Alberne kleine Schüler..."

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ein alberner kleiner Schüler und seine alberne Idee dich mal in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat!" rief Bill mit scharfer Stimme.

Der Todesser wirbelte herum.

„Man macht nicht zwei Mal den gleichen Fehler," sagte der Todesser, „und das du damals in Hogsmead entkommen bist, wird dich heute nicht retten."

Bill schoss einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser, der auf der Stelle blockte um dann zurück zu feuern. Bill sprang zur Seite.

„Stupor!"

Der rote Blitz verfehlte den Todesser nur knapp.

„Avada Kedavra."

Bill warf sich zur Seite um dem Fluch zu entgehen, feuerte gleichzeitig einen Lähmfluch in die Richtung des Todessers. Dem wich dieser nur spöttisch lachend aus. Ein Fluch streifte Bills Arm und hinterließ einen sehr unschönen Schnitt. Bill fluchte, scheiße, das tat übelst weh. Der Todesser lachte.

Bill wollte es einfach nicht gelingen seinen Arm zu heben, warum musste dieser Fluch ausgerechnet seinen rechten Arm streifen? Scheinbar fand der Todesser es lustig ihm Schmerzen zu zufügen, denn ein Fluch der gleichen Sorte streifte nun auch sein Bein. Bill ging in die Knie, Blut floss aus der Wunde an seinem Bein und bildete eine kleine Pfütze neben ihm. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt," sagte der Todesser spöttisch,

„Avada Kedavra"

Mit letzter Willenskraft riss Bill seinen Zauberstab hoch und brüllte

„Stupor!"

Bill stürzte Endgültig zu Boden, was ihn vor dem Todesfluch rettete, während sein Schockzauber den überraschten Todesser in die Brust traf. Vor Bills Augen tanzten kleine Sterne, sowohl sein Arm als auch sein Bein schmerzten und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment sterben zu müssen.

„Verdammter Bastard," murmelte er.

Das Gesicht eines Mädchens erschien über ihm. Lange silbrig-blonde Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht und sie sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen besorgt an. Vielleicht ein Engel? Doch dann begann das Mädchen zu reden und zumindest eins erkannte Bill dadurch, sie war kein Engel, denn Engel sprachen mit Sicherheit kein Französisch, oder doch? Nein eher nicht.

Das bedeutete dann wohl, dass er noch lebte, zumindest _das_ war positiv. Außerdem verlieh ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er wohl mit dem Leben davongekommen war, ungeahnte Kräfte und es gelang ihm, sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aufzusetzen.

„Fuck," murmelte er leise, das tat wirklich weh.

Glücklicherweise hatte er im Erste-Hilfe-Training zumindest einigermaßen aufgepasst und bekam einen Blutung stoppenden Zauber und einen schmerzlindernden Zauber so gerade noch hin. Das blonde Mädchen redete immer noch auf ihn ein, allerdings waren Bills Französisch-Kenntnisse eher begrenzt und er verstand absolut gar nichts. Nun ja, zumindest bekam er

„Sprichst du englisch" noch hin.

„Parlez vous anglais?" fragte er.

„Oui, äh isch meine ja, on peut, ääh ein bisschen."

„Gut, ihr drei solltet einfach mitkommen," sagte Bill.

„Sind sie denn sischer, dass sie schon laufen können?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Passt schon," murmelte Bill und er schaffte es tatsächlich aufzustehen.

„Wirklisch?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Ja, ich hab schon schlimmeres überlebt, denke ich."

Sie winkte ihren Beiden Freunden zu, die scheinbar nicht so viel Englisch verstanden wie sie. In diesem Moment kam Sirius zu ihm geeilt.

„Verdammt, dich kann man auch nicht allein lassen, wie?" fragte Sirius.

Er sah Bills Bein an.

„Sieht übel aus."

„Halb so schlimm."

„Spiel nicht den Helden, du gehörst ins Mungo, am besten sofort."

„Halb so schlimm," wiederholte Bill.

Sirius schnaubte, „Verdammter Sturkopf."

„Hab ich von meinem Partner."

„Idiot."

„Danke."

„Sind noch Todesser übrig?"

„Nein Lily hat gerade den letzten erledigt, der dumm genug war nicht abzuhauen."

„Tja und ich hab einen alten Bekannten wiedergetroffen," sagte Bill und deutete auf den Todesser, der am Boden lag.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Einer von denen, die 1986 die Schüler entführt haben."

„Einer von den Mistkerlen, wegen denen hatten wir verdammten ärger."

„Ist das nicht bei Todessern im allgemeinen so?" fragte Bill.

„Auch wahr. Los komm, bringen wir die drei zu den restlichen Schülern," sagte Sirius.

Bill nickte.

„Kannst du überhaupt laufen?"

„Ja, geht schon."

Nach wenigen Metern wäre er beinahe wieder eingeknickt, wenn Sirius ihn nicht gehalten hätte.

„So viel dazu," stellte Sirius trocken fest.

Wenig später lieferten Sirius und Bill die drei Schüler endlich bei den anderen Schülern ab.

„Danke," sagte das blonde Mädchen, „wenn sie uns nischt ge'olfen ätten wären wir vielleischt getötet worden."

Bill zuckte lässig die Schultern,

„Ist mein Job," meinte er nur.

Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich doch ein bisschen wie ein Held.

---------------------------------------

„Meinst du, dieser Angriff wird irgendetwas ändern?" fragte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte James.

„Hoffentlich. Die Franzosen haben Voldemort bislang immer als unser eigenes Problem gesehen, dieser Angriff öffnet ihnen hoffentlich die Augen."

„Es gab etliche Tote und Verletzte. Viele Schüler, das löst natürlich in der Gesellschaft die größte Empörung aus."

„Ein Déjà vu, wie Bill schon gesagt hat," murmelte Sirius, „wie Hogsmeade, 1986."

James nickte.

„Der französische Minister hat Fudge Vorwürfe gemacht, er hätte uns nicht schnell genug alarmiert."

Sirius schnaubte wütend, „Wären wir nicht aufgetaucht, wären die Verluste um einiges höher ausgefallen."

„Jep, und wenn diese Idioten uns mal ein bisschen unterstützt hätten, dann wäre Voldemort möglicherweise niemals so weit gegangen, hoffentlich begreifen die Schwachköpfe das und vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere."

Sirius nickte, „Er wird immer mächtiger."

James nickte und sein Blick fiel auf ein Photo, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Darauf waren Harry, Lucy, Lily und er. Er starrte auf Harrys Gesicht, fröhlich lachend. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, seine Kinder vor dem Krieg zu beschützen, er hatte nie gewollt, dass sie jemals kämpfen mussten.

Doch so wie es aussah, würde Harry der sein, von dem letzten Endes alles abhing. James schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sein kleiner Junge eines Tages den schrecklichsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegen sollte.

---------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen lautete die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten:

„_Sie-wissen-schon-wer geht immer weiter, der Schatten des Krieges fällt jetzt auch auf Frankreich"_

Der Artikel stammte von Rita Kimmkorn und so wunderte es James nicht weiter, dass sie aufs übelste über Auroren und Ministerium herzog. Dennoch, in einem hatte sie recht, dachte James während er sich müde das Gesicht rieb, dieser Krieg konnte nicht so weiter gehen. Voldemort würde seine Macht immer weiter ausdehnen.

Erst England, dann Frankreich und dann? Europa? Amerika? Wenn der Wiederstand nicht wuchs, dann würde es früher oder später um die gesamte Zaubererschaft gehen.

Wenn Voldemort die Weltmacht an sich riss, dann würde dies den Tod aller Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen bedeuten. Es würde nur noch Reinblüter geben, oder welche, die sich als Reinblüter ausgaben, schließlich war Voldemort selbst in Wirklichkeit ein Halbblut.

„Wir müssen den verdammten Mistkerl stoppen," sagte James sich selbst, „Endgültig."

Und gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nur eine Person gab, die die Macht dazu in sich barg.

---------------------------------------

AN: So und das war also das erste neue Chap nach Weihnachten. Und was haltet ihr davon? War es gut oder hab ich meine Schreibkünste im letzten Jahr zurückgelassen???

Übrigens ein frohes neues Jahr an euch alle, auch wenn es schon etwas spät ist, um das zu wünschen. Also, ich hoffe euch allen gefällt die Story immer noch und ihr geizt nicht mit Reviews.

Bye

Sanny


	38. Depressionen und wie man sie überwindet

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 37

Depressionen und wie man sie überwindet

---------------------------------------

Langsam aber sicher kam der Sommer. Die Osterferien waren für den Geschmack der Hogwartsschüler viel zu schnell wieder vorbei gewesen. Es war Anfang Mai und statt das schöne Wetter zu genießen, begann nun endgültig die Lernerei.

Immerhin mussten sie nicht mehr im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum lernen, zumindest dies war ein Vorteil. So saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville nun draußen am See und lernten.

„Also Harry, noch mal,"

sagte Hermine und schaffte er nicht ganz, den genervten Ton aus ihrer Stimme verschwinden zu lassen,

„Welche Zutaten gehören in einen einfachen Schlaftrank?"

„Affodil und Wermut?"

Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf,

„Das ist der Sud des Lebenden Todes Harry, warum wirfst du das immer durcheinander? In einen einfachen Schlaftrank kommen Eisenhut und Wermut!"

„Ich kann's einfach nicht," sagte Harry, „Ich bin eine Niete in Zaubertränke, ich werde einfach durch die Prüfungen durchfallen."

„Unsinn, oder willst du Lucy den Gefallen tun, nach den Ferien mit ihr in einem Jahrgang zu sein? Du weißt doch, sie würde dich bis an dein Lebensende damit aufziehen."

„Das wäre dann nicht weiter schlimm, meine Mum killt mich wenn ich durch irgendeine Prüfung Falle, sie hätte also nicht sehr viel Gelegenheit."

„Komm schon Harry, langsam wirst du albern."

„Mag sein."

„Okay, kannst du mir die Wirkung des Schleichenden Todes beschreiben?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, der schleichende Tod ist ein Gift, ähm, es tötet allerdings nicht durch die Einnahme. Jemand, der es zu sich nimmt infiziert jeden, den er berührt. Die Opfer ersticken wenn sie das nächste mal schlafen, während der, der den Trank eingenommen hat vollkommen unberührt bleibt."

„Super, geht doch," meinte Hermine aufmunternd, „und wie heißt das Gegengift?"

---------------------------------------

Remus Laune befand sich eindeutig auf einem Höhepunkt. Es war Freitag Mittag und sehr warm. Er war gerade in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte einige Kleinigkeiten gekauft, die er brauchte. Jetzt wollte er kurz im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag Essen und in einer guten Stunde war er in Godric's Hollow mit Lucy verabredet.

Lily und James hatten an diesem Nachmittag Beide Dienst und statt alleine bei Sarah zu bleiben, hatte Remus der Kleinen versprochen, dass sie sich zu Zweit einen schönen Nachmittag machen würden.

Lucy war von dieser Idee begeistert gewesen und auch Remus freute sich auf das Treffen mit seinem Patenkind. Zuerst würde er aber Mittag Essen. Es war erst halb eins und der Tropfende Kessel war schon recht voll. Remus bestellte sich etwas zu Essen und setzte sich dann an einen Tisch.

Jemand hatte seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten liegen lassen und Remus begann diese durchzublättern. Es stand nichts wirklich interessantes drin, was daran lag, dass es in letzter Zeit ruhig gewesen war, ein paar kleinere Angriffe auf Muggel, aber nichts Größeres. Und wieder einmal kam die Frage auf, was Voldemort plante.

Etwas worüber auch Samantha ihnen bislang keinerlei Auskunft hatte geben können, was wiederum vor allem bei Sirius die wildesten Spekulationen über die Glaubwürdigkeit Samanthas geführt hatte. Dies wiederum hatte Charlie zur Weißglut getrieben und beinahe hätten Sirius und Charlie sich duelliert, aber glücklicherweise nur beinahe.

Und auch wenn Dora während der Ordenstreffen nichts sagte und er in letzter Zeit nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte Remus das deutliche Gefühl, dass auch sie ein wenig an Samanthas wahren Plänen und Zielen zweifelte.

„Darf ich mich setzten?"

„Dora?"

Remus blickte überrascht auf,

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Mittagspause, ich hatte keine Lust auf Mittagessen in unserer Kantine im Ministerium."

„Hat das bestimmte Gründe?"

„Charlie und Samantha."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Halb so wild, mir wird nur schlecht, wenn ich sehe, wie die Beiden sich Blicke zu werfen und sich verstohlen anlächeln, wobei natürlich niemand von ihrer Beziehung wissen darf, weil das die liebe kleine Samantha gefährden würde."

Sie hielt inne holt tief Luft und lächelte dann,

„Jetzt geht's mir besser. Wie war dein Tag heute."

„Auch wenn es dich wahrscheinlich nervt, wenn ich jetzt ekelhaft gute Laune versprühe, mir geht es großartig.Ccc Ich musste heute nicht bei meiner Arbeit erscheinen und habe bis fast zehn Uhr in einem himmelsgleichen Federbett geschlafen. Was wie ich an dieser Stelle anmerken muss, für meine Verhältnisse außergewöhnlich lang ist.

Danach hab ich in der Winkelgasse einige Besorgungen gemacht und werde hier jetzt gleich ausgezeichnetes Gulasch zu mir nehmen. Im Anschluss daran werde ich mich nach Godric's Hollow begeben, wo ich ein wunderbares Treffen mit meiner engelsgleichen Patennichte haben werde."

Dora prustete los und Remus schmunzelte, na also, sie konnte sogar lachen.

„Das war das mit Abstand bescheuertste, was du jemals von dir gegeben hast," sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wieder reden konnte.

„Ich sollte mich öfters zum Affen machen, wenn dich das zum Lachen bringt."

„Wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als dich um verrückte liebeskranke Achtzehnjährige zu kümmern, bei denen jegliche Hoffnung verloren ist, bitte tu dir keinen Zwang an."

„Meine Güte du hast recht, du hast recht, wenn ich nicht schnell etwas unternehme ist tatsächlich alles verloren. Du wirst in die Welt der depressiven, unglücklich verliebten abdriften und dem CFUVDSRVFUM e.V. beitreten."

Dora prustete erneut los,

„CFUVDSRVFUM e.V., was soll denn das bitte sein?"

„Das weißt du nicht?" fragte Remus und riss geschockt die Augen auf,

„Der CFUVDSRVFUM ist der **C**lub **F**ür **U**nglücklich **V**erliebte **D**epressive **S**uizidgefährdete **R**ettungslos **V**erlorene **F**rauen **U**nd **M**änner **E**ingetragener **V**erein."

Nun war es um Doras Fassung entgültig geschehen und sie brauchte über fünf Minuten um sich zu beruhigen.

„**C**lub **F**ür **U**nglücklich **V**erliebte **D**epressive **S**uizid **G**efährdete **R**ettungslos **V**erlorene **F**rauen **U**nd **M**änner **E**ingetragener **V**erein, so was gibt's doch nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte sie, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte die Spaghetti auf ihre Gabel zu rollen.

„Doch klar," antwortete Remus, „dieser Club wurde im Jahre 1794 gegründet, von einer einsamen Jungfrau, die dazu verflucht war einen schrecklichen Riesenkraken zu lieben. Diese Jungfrau..."

„Remus, bitte hör auf, ich will wirklich nicht gleich vor Lachen die ganzen Spaghetti auf dich spucken."

„Tja, auch ich würde das vorziehen, wie ich gestehen muss."

„Was, es ist nicht dein heimlicher Traum von mir mit Spaghetti bespuckt zu werden, ich bin entsetzt."

„Dora, ich weiß das ist sicher sehr hart für dich, aber nein, von dir mit Spaghetti bespuckt zu werden gehört nicht zu meinem heimlichen Traum."

„Schade, wirklich schade, na ja, was will man machen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst dann melde dich bei mir."

„Selbstverständlich Dora, sofort."

Während ihrem Geplänkel fiel ihnen gar nicht auf, wie schnell die Zeit verging, bis Dora plötzlich auffiel, wie spät es war.

„Scheiße, meine Mittagspause ist seit zehn Minuten vorbei, James bringt mich um und ich muss noch zahlen."

„Hey, reg dich nicht auf, ich zahl für dich, sonst kommst du noch später."

„Danke Remus, du bist ein Schatz"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie zum Kamin eilte und ins Ministerium flohte.

---------------------------------------

Lily warf Remus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als er endlich in Godric's Hollow eintraf.

„Wo warst du?" fragte sie, „Ich warte schon seit zwanzig Minuten und ich hab jetzt eigentlich eine Ausbildungseinheit bei den Rekruten im ersten Jahr."

„Na dann."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Lily.

„Dass Dora keinen Ärger kriegt wegen der Verspätung, wenn auch die Ausbilderin zu spät kommt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich mit Dora triffst."

„War auch nur ein Zufall, ich hab sie ein wenig aufgemuntert und dabei haben wir die Zeit vergessen."

„Aha. Ich sollte jedenfalls gehen, sonst komme ich noch später in die Zentrale."

„Ciao Lily."

„Ciao Remus und lass Lucy nicht zu viele Süßigkeiten essen und bring sie bloß nicht auf blöde Ideen."

„Ich geb mir Mühe."

---------------------------------------

AN: Das war's schon für heute, zwar kurz aber dafür lustig, hoffe ich zumindest. Ich bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet. Das nächste mal wird es wieder etwas spektakulärer, hoffe ich ;-)

Bye

Sanny


	39. Der große Knall

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 38

Der große Knall

---------------------------------------

Samantha stand direkt neben ihrer Mutter im Kreis der Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord war noch nicht erschienen doch jeder rechnete damit, dass er jeden Moment auftauchte, weshalb es vollkommen ruhig war.

Samantha ließ ihre Augen, die unter der Maske versteckt waren umherschweifen. Der Kreis war groß. Samantha war nie gut im Schätzen gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass es an die vierhundert Todesser gab, Tendenz steigend.

Und nur knapp hundert Phönixorden Mitglieder, dachte sie, viel zu wenige. Hinzu kamen natürlich auch etwa siebzig Auroren, von denen allerdings schon etwa fünfzig zu den Phönixen zählten, so dass nur etwa zwanzig Kämpfer hinzukamen. Hundertzwanzig, gegen vierhundert.

Es gab viel zu viele in der Zauberer Welt, die sich aus dem Krieg raushielten, oder raushalten wollten, denn früher oder später, da machte Samantha sich keine Illusionen, würde sich jeder entscheiden müssen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden und diese Entscheidung war endgültig und unwiderruflich. Und was am wichtigsten war, sie selbst war von ihrer Entscheidung überzeugt. Jäh wurde Samantha aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der dunkle Lord den Raum betrat.

„Guten Abend, Todesser!"

„Meister!" schallte es von den Todessern zurück.

„Ich habe euch etwas Erfreuliches zu verkünden, es gibt einen Plan, einen Plan mit dessen Hilfe ich noch diesen Sommer Harry Potter endgültig in meine Gewalt bringen werde."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser.

„Mein Meister," wagte Lucius Malfoy sich zu Wort zu melden.

„Sprich Lucius."

„Dürfen wir erfahren wie euer großartiger Plan aussieht?"

„Mein Lieber Lucius, selbstverständlich werdet ihr diesen Plan kennen lernen, allerdings erst kurze Zeit vor der Durchführung. Diese Sicherheitsmaßname führt mich nun zu meinem zweiten Punkt. Unter uns befindet sich ein Verräter oder eine Verräterin."

Erneut raunten die Todesser und blickten sich um, so als erwarteten sie, dass der Verräter vortreten und sich dem Tod stellen würde. Samantha unterdrückte ihr Unbehagen und war in diesem Moment sehr dankbar für ihre oklumentischen Fähigkeiten, die es ihr leicht machten jede Gefühlsregung zu verbergen.

„Die Information über den Verräter habe ich aus einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle, doch leider konnte diese Person mir nicht den Namen nennen, vielleicht geschieht dies noch, doch bis dahin verpflichte ich jeden von euch, mir jede Verdächtigung mitzuteilen. Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ein Erfolg reich belohnt wird."

„Hast du einen Verdacht, wer der Verräter sein könnte?" fragte Samantha wenig später ihre Mutter.

Sie saßen zu dritt in dem Salon des Herrenhauses und aßen zu Abend.

„Nein," antwortete Bellatrix, „und auch Barty hatte keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Barty?"

„Bartemius Crouch jr."

„Der Sohn von diesem Kerl, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Auroren unverzeihliche Benutzen dürfen und so weiter, der Barty Crouch, der Schulsprecher war als ich nach Hogwarts kam und dann zu den Auroren gegangen ist?"

„Genau der, er gehört zu einer Untergruppe."

Samantha nickte, Crouch also, jemand der seit Ewigkeiten bei den Auroren war und den niemals jemand verdächtigt hätte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist," sagte Samantha.

„Na ja, deshalb gibt es die Untergruppen, damit nicht jeder jeden kennt."

Die Untergruppen waren je fünfzig Todesser, die einem Todesser zugeteilt wurden, der dann zum inneren Kreis gehörte.

Samantha wusste, dass ihre Mutter und Lucius Malfoy zu diesem inneren Kreis gehörten, mehr Namen kannte sie allerdings nicht. Wie auch immer, sie brauchte einen Plan, sie musste in jedem Fall mit jemandem aus dem Orden reden, am besten direkt mit James Potter.

-----------------------------

Zu Samanthas Glück fand auch ein paar Tage später eine Versammlung des Phönixorden statt. Als pflichtbewusste Spionin, die sie nun einmal war, berichtete sie, dass Voldemort wieder einmal finstere Pläne hatte und sie jedes Detail, das sie über den Plan erfuhr sofort an den Orden weitergeben würde. Danach ergab sich für sie auch die Gelegenheit mit James Potter zu sprechen.

„Sie haben eine undichte Stelle in der Zentrale," teilte sie ihm mit, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Wer?" fragte James kühl und sein Blick verriet Samantha, dass er an ihren Worten zweifelte.

„Barty Crouch."

„Crouch? Du bist dir ganz sicher?" er wirkte immer noch mehr als skeptisch.

„Ja, meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Er hat den Dunklen Lord darüber informiert, dass es unter den Todessern einen Spion gibt."

„Okay, ich kann ihn noch morgen in Untersuchungshaft nehmen."

„Was, nein auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Warum das nicht?" fragte James.

„Es gibt mit mir einundfünfzig Leute, die wissen, dass Crouch ein Todesser ist. Der Dunkle Lord würde alles in Bewegung setzen um herauszufinden, wer der Verräter ist."

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar,

„Das macht die Sache nicht einfacher," stellte er fest, „aber danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, ich überleg mir etwas, das deine Stellung nicht gefährdet."

Samantha nickte.

„Ciao."

„Warten sie!"

"Was kann ich noch für dich tun?" fragte James.

"Warum können sie mich nicht leiden?" fragte Samantha.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte James.

„Na ja, es ist offensichtlich, oder?" fragte sie, „Sie reden nur das nötigste mit mir, vorhin da ging es um ihren Sohn und ihr Gesichtsausdruck hat mir gezeigt, dass sie einige Fragen zu der Sache hatten, aber statt nachzuhaken lassen sie es auf sich beruhen. Egal was ich sage sie wirken skeptisch, greifen mich verbal an. Was haben sie gegen mich?"

„Also schön. Ich bin ein Potter wie dir bewusst ist und auch ich wurde auf gewisse Art und Weise erzogen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Meine Eltern haben mich von Anfang an zu Toleranz erzogen mir aber auch klar gemacht, dass es Reinblutfamilien gibt, die das ein wenig anders sehen. Hinzu kam, dass mein Vater persönliche Differenzen zu Samuel Lestrange hatte, deinem Großvater. Dadurch dass deine Eltern nur ein paar Jahre älter sind als ich, hatten wir in der Schule viel Zeit uns anzufeinden und zu hassen. Das macht meine Abneigung dir gegenüber nicht besser, aber vielleicht erklärt sie sie. Gib mir Zeit, okay."

Samantha nickte und blickte James Potter nach, als er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau den Raum verließ. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr der Chef der Auroren eine so ehrliche Antwort geben würde.

---------------------------------------

„Ausgerechnet Crouch," murmelte Sirius.

James hatte ihm gerade erzählt, was er von Samantha erfahren hatte.

„Ja, damit hätte keiner gerechnet." Sirius nickte düster,

„Okay, er hat nie die herausragenden Leistungen gebracht, aber es gab nie einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, dass er ein Spion ist."

„Mal ehrlich," sagte James, „vor allem überrascht es uns, weil sein Vater so ein Fanatiker war, wenn es um die Bekämpfung von Todessern ging."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Brauchen wir nur noch eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu überführen ohne Samantha da reinzuziehen," stellte James fest.

„Ja, sollte nicht so schwer sein."

„Was? Wir haben es etliche Jahre nicht bemerkt, wie willst du das jetzt mal eben schnell beweisen?"

„Ganz leicht," Sirius grinste, „wir machen es folgendermaßen..."

---------------------------------------

Lily war wütend. Lily war wirklich wütend. Lily war mehr als wirklich wütend. Wo hatte dieser Idiot nur sein Gedächtnis verloren? Konnte er sich nicht die einfachsten Dinge merken? Glaubte er, sie nahm zum Spaß an einem ganz normalen Mittwoch frei?

27. Mai, diese Datum sollte sich dieser... dieser aufgeblasene Idiot ja wohl merken können. Aber was tat er? Arbeiten! Seit inzwischen zwölf Stunden. Morgens um sieben war er gegangen und inzwischen war es sieben Uhr abends.

Erst hatte sie gedacht, das wäre einer seiner blöden Scherze, er würde in Wahrheit eine Überraschung für sie vorbereiten oder so was. Aber dieser Verdacht war inzwischen längst verflogen, es blieb nur bittere Enttäuschung und die nüchterne Tatsache, dass James ihren Hochzeitstag schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte.

Mit raschen Schritten lief sie zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Erneut füllte sie sich ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey. Lily beobachtete, wie der letzte Tropfen aus der Flasche, die am Mittag noch voll gewesen war, in das Glas tropfte, welches sie gleich darauf in einem Zug leerte. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrem Hals. Sie holte eine neue Flasche aus dem Schrank. Diesmal machte sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, den Whiskey in ihr Glas zu schütten sondern trank gleich aus der Flasche.

Eine halbe Stunde später traf James endlich ein.

„Hallo Lily!"

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihre Wut noch mehr anstachelte, der Kerl merkte tatsächlich gar nichts.

„Meine Güte, das war ein Tag, dermaßen stressig. Wir haben mit der Crouch-Enttarnung angefangen. Das ist vielleicht nicht schwer, aber irre stressig, kann ich dir sagen. Oh und Fudge hat mich mindestens zehn mal in sein Büro gerufen. Als ob ich keine anderen Hobbys hätte. Der Typ kriegt echt gar nichts mit."

„Da fällt mir noch jemand ein," sagte Lily mit wütender Stimme.

„Tatsächlich, wer denn?"

„Du bist so ein ignoranter Idiot!" schrie Lily, „du kriegst echt gar nichts mit, oder? Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?"

„Der 27. Mai."

„Ja genau, der 27. Mai."

„Oh scheiße, Lily es tut mir wirklich Leid..."

„Ja, mir tut es auch Leid!" schrie sie „es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geheiratet habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich doch mit dir ausgegangen bin in der siebten."

„Ach ja, warum hast du es dann getan?" nun schrie auch James.

„Ja, das wüsste ich auch gerne, ich muss verblendet gewesen sein, mit einem Idioten wie dir auszugehen! Ich hätte jeden haben können, selbst Severus Snape wäre besser gewesen!"

„Ach, gibst du also endlich zu, dass zwischen euch was war?"

„Jetzt spiel nicht den Eifersüchtigen, ich hab dir oft genug gesagt, dass ich niemals mit Severus Snape zusammen war. Aber da sieht man ja wie sehr du mir vertraust, tolle Ehe, wenn du mich beschuldigst fremdzugehen."

„Oh bitte jetzt komm mir nicht mit ich würde dir nicht vertrauen. Du vertraust mir ja nicht mal unsere Kinder an!"

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte wie Lucy, die den Tag bei Ginny verbracht hatte, aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Vollkommen berechtigt, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann machst du aus ihnen solche, solche Monster wie ihr es in der Schule ward. Sie haben jetzt schon nichts als Unsinn im Kopf. Denkst du ich will, dass meine Kinder so enden wie du? Nutzlose Arschlöcher die durch Einfluss und Geld nach ganz oben geklettert sind."

„Ach, das bin ich also in deinen Augen? Ein nutzloses Arschloch?"

„Ja, ganz genau."

„Was hält dich dann noch, geh doch, wenn ich so unerträglich bin!"

„Das ist die wahrscheinlich beste Idee, die du in deinem ganzen verdammten Leben hattest!"

„Schön, dann verschwinde!"

„Das tue ich, verlass dich drauf. Sobald ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe, kommen Harry und Lucy zu mir klar!"

„Das könnte dir so passen, hier schützt sie der Fidelius Zauber, sie bleiben bei mir!"

„Darüber ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen, warte nur ab."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich um und marschierte nach oben. Sie holte einen Koffer und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes lagen in diesem ihre Sachen.

Sie verkleinerte den Koffer und disapparierte dann, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort mit James zu wechseln.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass im Nebenzimmer ihre Tochter lag, in ihr Kissen schluchzte und sich fragte, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

---------------------------------------

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts erwachte, ahnte er noch nichts von den schrecklichen Dingen, die sich am Vorabend bei seinen Eltern ereignet hatte. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen darüber, was er an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück essen wollte.

Während er noch immer nichts ahnend seinen Blick über die Speisen auf dem Tisch schweifen ließ, segelten die Posteulen in die Halle. Das bekam er allerdings erst mit, als Kaja, die Eule seiner Eltern sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und ihn ins Ohr zwickte.

„Autsch! Kaja, was soll denn das?"

Die Eule streckte ihm ihr Bein hin und Harry nahm ihr das zusammengerollte Pergament ab.

„Danke," sagte er und rollte das Pergament auf.

Die Nachricht war kurz, aber es hätte kaum etwas geben können, was ihn härter traf.

Hi Harry!

Mum und Dad haben sich ganz heftig gestritten. Mum hat ihre Sachen eingepackt und ist ausgezogen. Ich glaube sie wollen sich wirklich trennen. Es ist ganz furchtbar hier. Dad hat den ganzen Abend nur auf der Couch gesessen und vor sich hingestarrt und Unmengen Feuerwhiskey in sich reingekippt. Kannst du bitte ganz schnell nach Hause kommen. Es ist so schrecklich. Ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat mich nicht mal angeguckt. Bitte komm nach Hause.

Lucy

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun als den Brief anstarren. Die Tinte war an manchen Stellen zerlaufen und es waren Flecken auf dem Pergament, Lucy hatte ganz offensichtlich geweint, als sie den Brief geschrieben hatte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte durchdrungen zu werden. Seine Mutter war ausgezogen, sie wollten sich trennen. Aber was sollte dann aus ihm und Lucy werden? Er stand vom Tisch auf, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Frühstück zu verschwenden. Den Brief hielt er fest umklammert in seiner Hand.

„Harry, wo willst du hin?" fragte Neville, „in einer viertel Stunde haben wir Verwandlung, McGonagall killt dich wenn du zu spät kommst."

Harry nahm Nevilles Worte nicht mal wahr. Er rannte aus der Halle hinaus und hinaus aus dem Schloss, er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

---------------------------------------

Neville, Ron und Hermine sahen Harry verwirrt nach.

„Was hat er?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Hermine, „aber in dem Brief muss irgendwas ziemlich schlimmes gestanden haben, wenn es ihn so aus der Fassung bringt."

„Sollen wir ihm nachlaufen?" fragte Neville.

„Nein," antwortete Hermine entschieden, „ich denke er braucht ein wenig Ruhe, wir sollten einfach in den Unterricht gehen und später nach ihm sehen."

Professor McGonagall fiel natürlich sofort auf, dass Harry fehlte.

„Wo ist Mr Potter?" fragte sie auch sogleich.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut Professor," sagte Hermine.

„Ist der Junge in den Krankenflügel gegangen?"

„Nein, ich denke es ist etwas bei dem Madame Pomfrey nicht helfen kann," versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Professor McGonagall sah die drei Freunde zwar ziemlich schräg an, fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach. Wofür Hermine, Ron und Neville ausgesprochen dankbar waren.

„Miss Brown, wären sie so freundlich, die Hausaufgaben einzusammeln?"

Lavender stand auf und begann die Aufsätze einzusammeln. Währendessen krakelte Neville, der jetzt, da Harry nicht da war, alleine am Tisch saß, etwas auf ein Pergament, welches er gleich darauf zu Ron und Hermine warf.

Glaubt ihr Lily oder James ist irgendwas zugestoßen? 

Hätte er dann nicht eine offiziellen Brief bekommen?

_Nur wenn einer von ihnen Tod wäre._

Denkst du, sie wurden schwer verletzt oder so was?

_Wäre doch möglich._

Hoffentlich nicht, das wäre so grauenhaft.

Aber was könnte ihn derart aus der Fassung bringen? 

Wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer.

_Ich auch nicht aber ich finde es fürchterlich, nicht zu wissen was los ist._

„Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Miss Black, ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn sie sich mehr auf meinen Unterricht konzentrieren würden, als auf das schreiben von Briefchen."

„Verzeihung Professor," murmelten alle drei zerknirscht.

„Nun, dann können wir ja hoffentlich fortfahren."

---------------------------------------

Samantha hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Dunkle Lord nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder eine Todesserversammlung einberief. Als ob sie alle keine anderen Hobbys hätten, als ständig irgendwelche Befehle von diesem geisteskranken Möchtegern-Lord entgegenzunehmen.

„Nun meine Todesser. Ich habe euch vor kurzem erzählt, dass mein Spion herausgefunden hat, dass es in unseren Reihen einen Verräter gibt. Es ist diesem Spion glücklicherweise gelungen, diesen Verräter zu enttarnen."

Samantha hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben.

„Tatsächlich hätte ich von dieser jungen Dame wesentlich mehr Treue erwartet. Tritt vor..."

---------------------------------------

AN: So, das war Kapitel 38 und ich kann es kaum erwarten ganz viele Reviews zu bekommen, die dieses mal wahrscheinlich nicht so freundlich ausfallen werden. Das nächste Kapitel gibt es wie immer nächsten Samstag, also bis dahin,

Bye

Sanny


	40. Probleme ohne Lösung

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 39

Probleme ohne Lösung

---------------------------------------

„Tritt vor Katherine MacKenzie."

Samantha hatte das Gefühl, die Last eines ganzen Gebirges würde von ihr abfallen. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, Crouch hätte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass sie die Spionin des Ordens war.

„Nun Katherine, ich denke du weißt, welche Strafe auf Verrat steht, oder?"

„Mein Lord ich schwöre euch, ich bin keine Verräterin, der Spion muss falsche Informationen gebracht haben."

„Du wagst es, in Frage zu stellen, was der Spion herausgefunden hat? Er hat deinen Namen aus dem Munde von James Potter persönlich gehört."

„Mein Lord, ich schwöre, ich bin unschuldig."

„Ach wirklich? Glaubt irgendwem dem Gewinsel, dieser Unwürdigen?"

Höhnisches Gelächter war die Antwort.

„Mein Lord, ich bitte euch..."

„Du verdienst nichts, außer einem sehr schmerzhaften Tod."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Samantha beobachtete wie die Frau sich am Boden wandt und sie war unendlich froh, dass sie nicht an dieser Stelle lag.

---------------------------------------

James hatte wirklich beschissen geschlafen und auch das Aufstehen war eine einzige Qual. Sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh und alles schien sich zu drehen. Nach einer sehr kalten Dusche, fühlte er sich zumindest im Stande die Treppen hinunter zu gehen um Sirius eine Eule zu schicken, dass er heute nicht in die Zentrale kommen würde.

In der Küche fand er Kaja allerdings nicht vor, dafür aber Lucy, die Kakao trank und genauso aussah, wie James sich fühlte.

„Morgen Kleines, weißt du wo Kaja ist?" fragte er.

„In Hogwarts, ich hab Harry geschrieben."

„Aha."

Also schön, dann würde er Sirius eben einen Patronus senden. Er setzte sich zu Lucy an den Tisch. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes beschwor er eine Tasse Kaffee, die er sofort hinunterkippte. Das tat gut, und er füllte die Tasse erneut.

Ihm fiel ein, dass Lily ihn jetzt bereits gerügt hätte, weil er den Kaffee magisch beschwor und stellte fest, dass diese neu gewonnene Freiheit einfach herrlich war. Niemand meckerte, wenn er essen auf magische Weise zubereitete, oder er die Zahnpastatube im Badezimmer offen ließ oder wenn er den halben Tag im Bett liegen blieb.

„Ach, das Leben ist herrlich," sagte er vergnügt.

Lucy starrte ihn an.

„Bist du nicht traurig, dass Mum weg ist?" fragte sie leise.

„Ach, die kommt schon wieder," sagte er.

„Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Lucy leise, „dafür war sie gestern viel zu wütend."

„Unsinn, natürlich wird sie wiederkommen."

Obwohl er insgeheim dachte, dass es auch nicht weiter tragisch wäre, wenn sie das nicht tat.

---------------------------------------

Lily war nicht weiter überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass James sich krankgemeldet hatte. So ein dämlicher Idiot, wahrscheinlich bereute er alles.

Aber sie würde nicht zu ihm zurückkehren, ganz sicher nicht, dass konnte der Idiot vergessen. Nicht, wenn er auf Knien ankommen würde, würde sie zurückkehren, soviel stand fest.

„Hey, Lil, weißt du warum James heute nicht hier ist?" fragte Alice.

„Tja, wahrscheinlich badet er in Selbstmitleid."

„Warum das?" fragte Frank und blickte Lily verwirrt an.

„Wir haben uns gestern getrennt."

„WAS!" Alice und Frank sahen mehr als geschockt aus.

„Was?" fragte Lily, „es ging einfach nicht mehr. Er benimmt sich wie der letzte Idiot und vergisst sogar unseren Hochzeitstag."

„Und da bist du einfach gegangen?"

„Wer ist einfach gegangen?" fragte Sirius, der soeben aus seinem Büro gekommen war und die drei ansah.

„Lily."

„Sie ist doch hier," sagte Sirius und blickte Lily verwirrt an. "

"Sie hat sich von James getrennt," sagte Frank der immer noch recht geschockt dreinblickte.

„Was?"

„Meine Güte macht doch nicht so einen Wirbel darum."

"Aber," Sirius ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken, "ihr wart doch immer das Traumpaar, schon in Hogwarts als ihr noch nicht zusammen ward."

„Dinge ändern sich," stellte Lily fest.

„Und was sagen Harry und Lucy dazu?" fragte Alice.

Nun war ein deutlich schlechtes Gewissen auf Lilys Gesicht zu sehen.

„Na ja, sie wissen es noch nicht, denke ich."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Sirius.

„Na ja, Lucy könnte es inzwischen mitbekommen haben, aber Harry weiß noch nichts außer James hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben."

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht," murmelte Sirius.

„Es reicht okay," sagte Lily entschieden, „ihr habt für heute genug über meine Trennung philosophiert."

„Na schön."

---------------------------------------

Lily hatte mehr als unrecht, wenn sie glaubte, dass Harry noch nicht wüsste, was vorgefallen war. Den größten Teil des Vormittags verbrachte er damit, auf den See zu starren. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was da in dem Brief stand.

Seine Mutter war ausgezogen, für immer? Würden sie sich scheiden lassen? Was war, wenn einer seiner Eltern irgendwann erneut heiratete? Harry wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt geweint hatte, aber jetzt rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Das war einfach zu viel, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

So fanden ihn auch seine Freunde. Neville, Ron und Hermine, wirkten sehr besorgt, als sie sich neben ihm ins Gras setzten.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine behutsam und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Meine Eltern trennen sich," sagte er leise.

Ron, Hermine und Neville hatten mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit ganz sicher nicht.

„Warum?" fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung, Lucy hat nur geschrieben, dass sie sich trennen wollen, sie sagt ich soll nach Hause kommen, weil sie es alleine nicht aushält."

„Oh Harry, das tut mir so leid,"

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Auch Neville und Ron ließen sich im Gras nieder.

„Schon gut," murmelte Harry, „du kannst auch nichts dafür."

„Denkst du nicht, dass das wieder wird?" fragte Neville.

„Keine Ahnung, nach Lucys Brief klingt das nicht so."

„Oh."

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur da und schwiegen, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Und Harry war froh, dass seine Freunde auch ohne Worte einfach für ihn da waren.

---------------------------------------

James saß zu Hause und ließ es sich gut gehen. Er hatte für sich und Lucy in der Muggelpizzeria im Dorf Pizza besorgt. Jetzt spielte er mit seiner Tochter Schach, worin sie beide grottenschlecht waren, was dafür sorgte, dass das Ende der Partie recht offen war.

Doch James war optimistisch, die Partie zu gewinnen. Dieser Optimismus schwand ein wenig, als Lucys Läufer todesmutig seine Dame schlug, doch selbst dass er die Partie verlor, konnte seine gute Laune an diesem Abend nicht trüben.

Er war frei.

Wenn er wollte konnte er wieder bis mitten in der Nacht in Bars und Kneipen sitzen, One-Night-Stands, so viele er wollte. Er würde Sirius fragen ob er nicht Lust hatte, mal wieder richtig die Sau rauszulassen, als ihm einfiel, dass dies sicher nicht in Sarahs Sinne wäre.

Weiber, die brachten doch nichts als Ärger. Vielleicht konnte er ja Moony überreden. Während er da saß und überlegte, segelte eine kleine schwarze Eule auf die Fensterbank und klopfte.

Lucy war ein wenig flinker als James und so öffnete sie der Eule das Fenster und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

„Für dich Dad," sagte sie, „sieht aus als hätte ihn eine Frau geschrieben, von der Schrift her, meine ich."

James nahm ihr den Brief ab und öffnete ihn.

Mr. Potter,

Crouch hat Voldemort offenbar informiert, dass Katherine MacKenzie die Spionin ist. Ich nehme an, diese Information hatte er von Ihnen. Das wäre dann wohl ihr Beweis. Gute Arbeit muss ich zugeben.

Samantha Lestrange

James lächelte zufrieden und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er Samantha bitten musste, sich einen Decknamen auszudenken. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, wenn sie einen Brief mit ihrem eigenen Namen unterschrieb.

„Was steht da drin Dad?"

„Das, meine Liebe Lucy, geht kleine neugierige Mädchen gar nichts an."

„Bitte Dad."

„Es geht um meinen Job."

„Ach so."

Aus dem Flur war ein lauter Knall zu hören. Die Wohnzimmertür öffnete sich und Sirius kam hinein.

„James geht's dir gut?" fragte er sofort und musterte seinen besten Freund als erwarte er, dass ihm eine dritte Hand oder etwas ähnlich Widerliches gewachsen wäre.

„Ja, mir geht's blendend, hier lies das."

Er reichte Sirius Samanthas Brief, dieser überflog ihn und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Da können wir uns Morgen drum kümmern."

„Okay, von mir aus," meinte James.

„Worum denn?" fragte Lucy.

„Das, Prinzessin, solltest du besser nicht wissen," sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lucy schmollte, während Sirius und James sich auf die Couch setzten.

„Pizza?" fragte James.

„Ja, gerne."

Er aß ein wenig Pizza, bevor er die Frage aussprach, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.

„Wie in Merlins Namen konnte das passieren?"

„Was passieren?"

„Lily und du."

„Ach das."

„Ach das, du sagst das, als wäre es nichts besonderes, als wären vierzehn Ehejahre nichts, als wäre das eine zwei Wochen Beziehung, die man einfach so beendet."

„Merlin noch mal, Sirius reg dich ab, dich regt das ja mehr auf als Lily und mich zusammen."

„Weil ich erkenne was ihr nicht erkennt, verdammt."

„Ach, und was erkennt Mr. Superschlau?" fragte James spöttisch.

„Verdammt James, redet miteinander und bringt das in Ordnung, wenn ihr es nicht tut, ich schwöre, dann werdet ihr es eines Tages mehr bereuen als alles andere."

„Sirius, wir haben uns nicht aus einer Laune heraus getrennt, es läuft schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr so sonderlich gut, was nützt es denn, wenn wir uns eines Tages gegenseitig umbringen?"

Sirius schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, „Sag mir niemals, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte."

„Du willst also auch, dass sie sich wieder vertragen?" fragte Lucy und sah Sirius hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja, das will ich, genauso sehr wie du."

„Gut," sagte Lucy, „Harry will das bestimmt auch, wir können uns zu dritt was ausdenken."

„Harry," murmelte James, „ich muss ihm noch schreiben."

„Das hab ich doch schon," sagte Lucy.

„Oh, ja hab ich vergessen..."

James schwieg, er fragte sich wie sein Sohn auf die Nachricht reagiert hatte. Lucy, soviel war klar, war alles andere als glücklich. Sie klagte zwar nicht und hatte kaum etwas zu der Trennung gesagt, doch James meinte, dass sich in ihren Augen etwas verändert hatte.

Eine tiefe Trauer schien seine Tochter gepackt zu haben und das war es, was an der Situation am schlimmsten war, dass seine Kinder am meisten litten. Sicher, er selbst war am Vorabend überrascht und geschockt gewesen, dass Lily einfach ohne zögern gegangen war, aber inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass es über kurz oder lang auch dann geschehen wäre, wenn er den Hochzeitstag nicht vergessen hätte.

Und schließlich fühlte er sich gut dabei und er bezweifelte nicht, dass es Lily da anders ging.

„Bereite dich auf eine nicht sehr freundliche Antwort vor," sagte Sirius.

„Was?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Harry wird nicht sehr begeistert sein und dich auf nicht sehr freundliche Art und Weise darauf aufmerksam machen."

„Das werde ich wohl nicht ändern können," meinte James, „ich werde mit ihm reden und er wird sich damit abfinden müssen. Du übrigens auch," fügte er an Lucy gewandt hinzu.

Ihr trotziger Blick zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass sie das absolut nicht vor hatte.

---------------------------------------

Sarah war schrecklich müde, aber sie musste unbedingt aufbleiben und mit Sirius reden. Heute nachmittag waren Lily und Jane bei ihr gewesen und sie hatte etwas absolut ungeheuerliches erfahren.

Lily und James hatten sich getrennt.

Sarah hatte lange mit den Beiden anderen zusammengesessen und geredet, was im wesentlich darin bestanden hatte, dass sie und Jane auf Lily einredeten um diese zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch sie wollte davon nichts wissen und fragte bloß, ob eine von ihnen wisse, wie genau das in der magischen Welt mit Scheidungen lief. Darauf hin hatte Jane frustriert geschrieen und sie selbst hatte nur den Kopf schütteln können.

Sie war jetzt seit knapp sechs Jahren mit Lily und James Potter befreundet und wenn sie nach dieser Zeit eines ganz sicher wusste, dann war es, dass sie zusammengehörte. Es kriselte schließlich in jeder Ehe mal. Zugegeben, diese Krise hielt jetzt schon lange an, aber Sarah sah das Problem nicht darin, dass die Beiden sich nicht mehr liebten, sondern dass sie keine Lust mehr hatten zu reden und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit dieser Meinung nicht alleine stand.

Sie waren beide stur und sahen sich selbst im Recht. Früher, dass wusste sie von Jane, hätten die zwei sich zusammengesetzt und geredet um eine Lösung zu finde, sie hätten gekämpft. Doch scheinbar hatten sie keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen.

Oder keine Kraft, das war vermutlich das Wahrscheinlichere.

Lily und James waren keine Menschen die aufgaben, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatten, es fehlte an Kraft. Kraft die ihnen durch so vieles genommen wurde.

Durch den Krieg, in den sie als Auroren vollkommen eingebunden waren, durch die Erziehung von zwei wundervollen, jedoch nicht ganz einfachen Kindern, aber in erster Linie war es der Krieg, vermutete Sarah.

Und dabei machten sie es sich selbst dadurch noch schwerer. Sie könnten sich gegenseitig Kraft geben, dachte Sarah, wenn sie nur klären würden, was genau da zwischen ihnen steht.

Vielleicht lag der ganze Streit auch ein bisschen daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig als Ventil für Wut, Angst und Enttäuschung gesehen hatte. Sarah strich sich müde eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war schrecklich diese Tragödie zu sehen.

Sie fragte sich wie viel noch zu retten war und ob sie selbst etwas dazu beitragen konnte. Doch als sie an das Gespräch mit Lily am Nachmittag dachte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nichts tun konnte, genauso wenig wie Sirius, Jane, Remus, Frank oder Alice es konnten.

Lily und James mussten diese Wahrheit in sich selbst finden und Sarah hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass ihnen dies gelingen würde.

---------------------------------------

James erschien am nächsten Morgen recht gut gelaunt in der Zentrale. Diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass ihn ein Großteil seiner Kollegen ziemlich schräg ansah. Scheinbar hatten inzwischen alle mitbekommen dass er und Lily sich getrennt hatten, zumindest ließ das Getuschel, dass ihn überall zu verfolgen schien darauf schließen.

Doch James störte sich nicht großartig daran, sollten die reden. Sirius traf nicht viel später ein und leistete James gleich darauf in seinem Büro Gesellschaft, wo sie noch einmal den Plan für den Morgen durchgingen.

„Also, du lässt dir zuerst seinen Zauberstab geben, dann konfrontieren wir ihn mit den Tatsachen und warten seine Reaktion ab, versucht er abzuhauen schocken wir ihn."

James nickte nach Sirius kurzer Ausführung.

„Eigentlich ein ganz einfacher Plan," stellte Sirius fest.

„Ja, hoffen wir dass er sich genauso einfach umsetzen lässt," meinte James, „aber ich bin da optimistisch."

Dies war auch eine Stunde später noch der Fall, als James Crouch in sein Büro bat.

Er stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der Umhangtasche, so dass er Notfalls sofort danach greifen konnte. Sirius, der an einer Wand lehnte, hatte die Hände bereits in der Umhangtasche und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

„Mr. Potter," begrüßte Crouch seinen Chef und ignorierte Sirius Anwesenheit vollkommen.

„Crouch," sagte James kühl, „wären sie so freundlich mir ihren Zauberstab zu reichen?" fragte James freundlich.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Angst ins Crouchs Blick, dann jedoch reichte er James seinen Zauberstab.

„Danke. Ich denke übrigens ich werde den konfiszieren müssen," sagte James.

„Was?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass es Untersuchungsgefangenen nicht gestattet ist, Zauberstäbe mit sich zu führen."

„Untersuchungsgefangen?" fragte Crouch, jetzt deutlich panisch.

„In der Tat, Sie werden verdächtigt ein Todesser zu sein."

„Was? Wie kommen sie auf solche absurden Gedanken?"

„Oh, es ist keineswegs absurd," mischte sich Sirius nun ein, „Sie waren der einzige, der außer uns von Katherine MacKenzies Spionagetätigkeit wussten. Und wie uns zu Ohren kam, wurde Katherine MacKenzie gestern wegen Spionage getötet."

Crouchs Maske brach in diesem Moment vollkommen zusammen.

„So leicht opfert ihr also eure Spione?" fragte er spöttisch, „das hätte ich den edlen Auroren gar nicht zugetraut."

„Tja, so kann man sich täuschen," meinte Sirius gelassen.

Er hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und machte Crouch somit unmissverständlich klar, dass für ihn keinerlei Chance zur Flucht bestand. Doch dies sollte sich nur kurze Zeit später ändern, als etwas überaus unvorhergesehenes geschah.

Die Tür zu James Büro öffnete sich und Dora trat ein. Dummerweise hielt sie ihren Zauberstab locker in der Hand und Crouch sah seine Chance gekommen. Er packte Doras Schulter und riss sie an sich gleichzeitig schnappte er sich ihren Zauberstab und setzte ihn an ihre Kehle.

Das alles geschah so schnell, dass weder James noch Sirius eine Chance hatte zu handeln.

„Eine falsche Bewegung," sagte Crouch leise und drohend, „eine falsche Bewegung und sie ist tot."

---------------------------------------

AN: Ups, was war das denn, schon wieder ein Cliff! Wie konnte das bloß passieren?

Ich hoffe euch hat das neue Chap ansonsten gefallen und ich krieg ein paar Reviews.

Bis nächsten Samstag

Bye

Sanny


	41. Psychospielchen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 40

Psychospielchen

---------------------------------------

James und Sirius waren wie erstarrt, keiner von ihnen wagte sich zu bewegen.

„Crouch, das ist sinnlos," sagte James, „Es sind momentan fünfunddreißig Auroren im Dienst, du kommst hier niemals raus."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein," sagte James entschieden.

„Black, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere ist die Kleine hier deine Cousine, richtig? Willst du wirklich zusehen wie sie stirbt, wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab aus diesem Gebäude verschwinden kann."

„Denkst du denn, dass ihr Leben letzten Endes eine Rolle spielt?" fragte Sirius so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Das denke ich," sagte Crouch, völlig gelassen, „ihr lasst vielleicht eure Spione sterben, aber die Kleine ganz sicher nicht."

„Du hast es noch nicht ganz verstanden, oder Crouch?"

fragte James, leise und mit einem falschen Lächeln im Gesicht,

„Es geht hier nicht um das was wir tun, sondern was du tust, töte sie, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber denke daran, das auf Aurorenmord Lebenslänglich steht. Hinzu kommt, dass du ein Todesser bist. Glaub mir, wir haben unsere Kontakte, sowohl im Gamot als auch unter den Anwälten, wir kriegen aus dir alle Informationen raus, die wir haben wollen und dann sorgen wir dafür, dass du den Kuss kriegst. Wenn du sie gehen lässt, reichen uns vielleicht die Informationen und Lebenslänglich. Denk darüber nach Crouch."

„Und ihr denkt wohl, dass es mich interessiert ob ich den Kuss kriege wie?" fragte Crouch, „Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass ich noch genug Seele habe, damit sie mir ausgesaugt werden kann?"

„Jeder Mensch hat eine Seele Crouch und diese ist das, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht, aber was du letzten Endes tust ist deine Entscheidung."

Langsam aber sicher schien Crouch zu glauben, dass es sie tatsächlich nicht scherte, ob er Dora tötete oder nicht, doch er schien sich an einen letzten Strohhalm zu klammern.

„Ihr werdet auch angeklagt werden, weil ihr sie hättet retten können, es aber nicht getan habt."

„Wir behaupten, wir hätten keine Chance gehabt," sagte Sirius, „Wem glauben die wohl eher einem Spion oder den Leitern der Zentrale?"

---------------------------------------

Lily war an diesem Tag zum Nachmittagsdienst eingeteilt und deshalb genoss sie gerade im Eissalon in der Winkelgasse einen großen Becher Erdbeereis. Das Leben konnte so schön sein, befand sie und drehte ihr Gesicht ein wenig, damit es gleichmäßig von der Sonne beschienen wurde.

Sie ließ den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren und dachte dabei vor allem an Alice, Jane und Sarah. Alle Drei schienen in einem überein zustimmen, sie waren alle der Meinung, dass eine Trennung das Dümmste war, was Lily und James hatten tun können.

Und Lily hatte absolut keine Ahnung, warum alle Drei sich so benahmen. Okay, der Gedanke, dass sie und James nicht länger zusammen waren, mochte ungewöhnlich sein, aber es war kein Grund, so lange auf sie einzureden, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, bei einem Psychotherapeuten gelandet zu sein. Erst hatte Alice sie in der Mittagspause in den tropfenden Kessel geschleift und ihr etwas über Ehekrisen erzählt, die sie und Frank schon gemeistert hatten um sie dann darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie und James kämpfen mussten.

Glücklicherweise war die Mittagspause nach Alice Ausführungen schon fast wieder zuende, so dass Lily gerade noch Zeit blieb, Alice unmissverständlich ihre Sicht der Dinge klar zu machen. („Mit diesem aufgeblasenen Idioten will ich absolut nichts mehr zu tun haben, der Kerl hat die Sache absolut vergeigt. Wir hatten ein paar nette Jahre, aber jetzt reicht es endgültig. Das einzige was mich dazu bringen wird, Kontakt zu diesem Arschloch zu haben sind meine Kinder und ich bedauere aus tiefstem Herzen, dass es auch seine sind.")

Am Nachmittag war sie dann auch noch von Jane zu Sarah geschleift worden, und die hatten Beide auf sie eingeredet und dabei ähnlich unsinniges Zeug wie Alice von sich gegeben. Und schließlich hatte Jane noch von der großen Liebe gesprochen und ihr nahegelegt, sich daran zu erinnern, dass James jawohl ihre große Liebe sei und sie ihn nicht einfach so verlassen sollte.

Lily hatte nur geschnaubt, die große Liebe war ja wohl ganz offensichtlich schon lange ausgestorben. Manchmal glaubte man vielleicht sie gefunden zu haben und mit etwas Glück wurde man auch keines Besseren belehrt. Doch in den meisten Fällen, hatte man eben kein Glück.

Das war jedenfalls Lilys Meinung und sie hatte nicht vor, es doch noch mal zu versuchen und dann wieder enttäuscht zu werden, das fand sie absolut überflüssig. Ein Versuch mit James Potter war schließlich fast schon zu viel gewesen, sie brauchte nicht noch einen zweiten.

---------------------------------------

Dora war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was James und Sirius da taten besonders klug war. Im Gegensatz zu Crouch hatte sie zwar längst durchschaut, was die Beiden versuchten, doch gleichzeitig war sie sich auch bewusst, dass dieses Psychospiel gewaltig schief gehen konnte und sie war eigentlich der Meinung, dass sie noch viel zu jung zum Sterben war.

Sie selbst konnte allerdings nicht viel tun und sie beschloss, dass es vermutlich klüger war, die Beiden machen zu lassen. James und Sirius waren schließlich nicht dumm, die wussten schon was sie taten, zumindest hoffte Dora das.

„Ihr wollt sie also tatsächlich sterben lassen? Und was sagt euer Orden dazu?" fragte Crouch.

„Crouch, der Orden ist es doch, der uns den Auftrag gegeben hat, dich hinter Gitter zu bringen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste," meinte James, „du begreifst wirklich erstaunlich langsam."

„Was, aber ich dachte, dieser Orden will unbedingt Frieden!" rief Crouch.

Langsam aber sicher geriet er in Panik, der Zauberstab, der zuvor ruhig an Doras Hals geruht hatte, zitterte nun leicht und Crouch schien langsam aber sicher wirklich verunsichert.

Dora schalt sich währenddessen für ihre eigene Dummheit. Was lief sie auch mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand durchs Gebäude, da war es ja total leicht, ihn ihr abzunehmen und gegen sie selbst zu richten.

Und warum, verdammt noch mal, rannte sie ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in James Büro, sie wusste inzwischen nicht mal mehr, was sie eigentlich gewollt hatte.

„Ihr werdet also tatsächlich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zusehen wie sie stirbt?" fragte Crouch.

„Ja, das werden wir."

Dora spürte wie der Druck des Zauberstabes sich wieder ein wenig verstärkte und ihr gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. James, Sirius tut was, schrie sie in Gedanken.

Sie traf Sirius Blick, der ihr zu versprechen schien, dass alles gut Enden würde, doch sie war sich da inzwischen gar nicht mehr so sicher, denn Crouch schien jetzt endgültig nicht mehr zu wissen was er tat und Dora traute ihm durchaus zu, dass er sie in seiner Verzweiflung töten würde.

Seltsam wie ruhig sie selbst dabei blieb, zumindest äußerlich.

„Avada..." begann Crouch, doch als ihm auffiel, dass Sirius und James noch immer nichts taten, brach er seine eigene Beschwörung ab.

„Ihr lasst sie tatsächlich sterben?" fragte er.

James und Sirius nickten. Dora merkte wie sich der Griff langsam lockerte, allerdings schien Crouch noch nicht bereit, sie ganz los zu lassen, aber das musste er auch nicht. Mit beiden Händen packte sie blitzschnell seinen Arm, der Bislang um ihren Hals gelegen hatte.

Es gelang ihr den Arm wegzureißen und Crouch auf den Rücken zu schleudern. Ihm rutschte dabei der Zauberstab aus der Hand, den Dora erst einmal außerhalb seiner reichweite trat. Kurz darauf waren auch schon James und Sirius da. James schockte Crouch und Sirius musterte Dora leicht besorgt.

„Alles okay?" fragte er.

„Ja, mir geht's gut," antwortete sie und lächelte schwach.

„Der Typ hat euch das ganze tatsächlich abgenommen," stellte sie dann fest und blickte zu Crouch, der jetzt geschockt und gefesselt am Boden lag.

„Ja, zum Glück," sagte James und musterte Dora nun ebenfalls besorgt, „Verdammt, so was mach ich nie wieder," stellte er fest.

„Was?" fragte Dora.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dieses Psychospielchen ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war, oder?" fragte James.

„Oder besser gesagt mit deinem Leben," fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ja, schon aber wenn er wirklich versucht hätte mich zu töten..."

„Er hat versucht dich zu töten," berichtigte Sirius sie.

„Ja schon, aber er hat das ganze abgebrochen und ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ihr versucht hättet ihn anzugreifen."

„Trotzdem," meinte James, „Wir hatten verdammtes Glück."

„Eher Pech," meinte Dora, „Wäre ich nicht reingeplatzt, wäre das ganze wahrscheinlich wesentlich einfacher gewesen."

„Ja, schon, aber das berechtigt uns nicht wirklich, mit deinem Leben zu spielen," meinte Sirius.

Dora hatte den Eindruck, dass die Beiden sich das ganze ziemlich vorwarfen. Sicher, als sie noch in Crouchs Fängen gewesen war, hatte sie auch Angst gehabt, aber im nachhinein glaubte sie, dass sie im Grunde genommen gewusst hatte, dass es gut ausgehen würde.

„Ich bring diesen Mistkerl mal in die Untersuchungszelle," sagte James.

Sirius nickte. „Mal ne ganz andere Frage," begann Dora, nachdem James den Raum bereits verlassen hatte

„Was meinte er, als er sagte, ihr würdet eure Spione skrupellos sterben lassen?"

„Oh, er denkt er hätte herausgefunden, wer unser Spion ist und diesen an Voldemort verraten. In Wahrheit brauchten wir allerdings nur einen sogenannten Beweis, dass er der Verräter ist, damit seine Festnahme, nicht zu unserem wahren Spion führt," erklärte Sirius.

„Und jetzt denkt er, ihr hättet euren Spion einfach so verraten, nur um an ihn kommen zu können?" fragte Dora.

„Exakt."

„Wow, gar keine dumme Idee, es gibt einen Todesser weniger und Voldemort geht davon aus, dass es in seinen Reihen keinen Spion mehr gibt, nicht schlecht."

„Tja, ich bin halt einfach super intelligent," antwortete Sirius.

„Ich nenn das arrogant, aber okay, man kann da verschiedener Meinung sein."

„Pass auf was du sagst, ich bin dein Vorgesetzter," sagte Sirius in einem Tonfall, der wohl autoritär sein sollte.

„Ja, ja."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Sirius beleidigt.

„Ja, ja heißt ja, ja, da gibt es nichts zu erklären."

„Die Jugend von Heute," murmelte Sirius und Dora brach in herzliches Gelächter aus.

---------------------------------------

_Lieber Harry,_

_Es ist sogar noch schlimmer als ich bis jetzt dachte. Gestern Abend dachte ich noch, dass Dad traurig darüber ist, dass Mum gegangen ist, aber scheinbar lag ich damit völlig Falsch. Er freut sich richtig, er war gestern nicht bei der Arbeit und hat den ganzen Tag irgendwelche lustigen Sachen mit mir gemacht und es wäre total schön gewesen, wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit daran denken müsste, dass Mum weg ist. _

_Vorhin war Sirius hier und zumindest er scheint nicht sehr glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie sich getrennt haben. Er hat richtig mit Dad geschimpft, aber ich glaub der will nicht hören. Er sagt, dass Dad bescheuert ist und einen riesigen Fehler macht. _

_Aber ich glaube, dass auch mal irgendwer mit Mum schimpfen muss, die scheint uns nämlich auch nicht sonderlich zu vermissen. Seit sie gestern Abend gegangen ist, hat sie sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet und ich glaube sie vermisst uns nicht besonders. Aber ich vermisse sie und ich will, dass sie nach Hause kommt und sie und Dad sich wieder vertragen. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, oder? _

_Ich will nicht eine Woche hier wohnen und die andere Woche da und ich will auch nicht ohne Mum oder ohne Dad Weihnachten feiern, oder meinen Geburtstag und ich will einfach, dass alles wieder so ist wie früher. Und jetzt bist du noch nicht mal hier um mich in den Arm zu nehmen, ich bin ganz alleine und das ist so schrecklich. Mum und Dad sind so blöd, die denken auch nie nach, oder? _

_Was haben die sich bloß dabei gedacht? Uns sagen sie immer, wir sollen nicht streiten, aber selber streiten sie nur und dann vertragen sie sich noch nicht mal mehr. Das ist alles so unfair, warum muss so was ausgerechnet uns passieren? Warum können Mum und Dad sich nicht einfach weiter verstehen, so wie Arthur und Molly, oder Alice und Frank, oder Sarah und Sirius oder wie die Eltern von allen möglichen anderen Leuten? _

_Ich versteh das einfach nicht, du vielleicht? Ich muss jetzt aufhören, ich glaube Dad kommt hoch und wenn er sieht, dass ich immer noch wach bin, schimpft er bestimmt._

_Ciao _

_Lucy_

Harry sah den Brief eine Weile an, bevor er begann, sich über sich selbst zu ärgern. Was war er nur für ein schlechter großer Bruder, er saß hier in der Schule und bemitleidete sich selbst, während seine kleine Schwester zu Hause war und das ganze hautnah miterlebte. Für sie musste die ganze Sache zehn mal schlimmer sein als für ihn. Und er war noch nicht mal daheim, um das alles mit ihr durchzustehen. Aber er konnte ihr zumindest antworten und sie vielleicht ein bisschen aufmuntern. Zaubereigeschichte war natürlich die ideale Stunde um seinen Antwortbrief zu verfassen.

---------------------------------------

_Liebe Lucy,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt antworte, aber ich musste gestern erst mal begreifen, was passiert ist, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das. Was du da schreibst klingt furchtbar und ich muss dir recht geben. _

_Dass die Trennung sowohl Mum als auch Dad recht egal zu sein scheint, macht die Sache nicht unbedingt besser, eher im Gegenteil. Aber meistens hört Dad doch auf Sirius, meinst du nicht, wenn Sirius noch ein wenig auf ihn einredet und Jane mal mit Mum redet, dann können die Beiden zur Vernunft gebracht werden? Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das die Beiden alles so kalt lässt, die tun doch nur so, oder? Ich hoffe das wirklich, ich will nämlich genauso wenig wie du, mal hier mal da wohnen und Weihnachten jedes Jahr woanders feiern und meinen Geburtstag und deinen genauso wenig. _

_Aber die Zwei können sich doch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, schließlich haben sie weiterhin gemeinsame Freunde und Sirius, Sarah, Remus, Jane, Molly, Arthur, Frank und Alice nehmen bestimmt keine Rücksicht darauf, dass sie sich nicht sehen wollen und veranstalten zwei Geburtstagsfeiern oder so was. _

_Die Beiden müssen sich einfach wieder Vertragen, dass geht gar nicht anders und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann denken wir uns irgendwas aus, wir laufen weg oder so was, oder wir weigern uns zu essen, uns fällt da schon was verrücktes ein und am Ende wird alles gut, du wirst schon sehen!_

_Ich muss jetzt aufhören, die Stunde Zaubereigeschichte ist gleich vorbei und in Zaubertränke weiterzuschreiben ist keine gute Idee, Snape hasst mich sowieso schon._

Tschüss Harry 

_---------------------------------------_

_Lieber Harry,_

_vielen Dank für deinen Brief, der hat mich zumindest ein bisschen aufgemuntert. _

_Mum scheint übrigens doch noch zu leben, sie hat mir eine Eule geschrieben und gefragt, ob ich sie Morgen in die Winkelgasse begleite, sie will mit mir ein Eis essen und mit mir reden. _

_Ich wette, sie will versuchen, alles zu erklären, aber das kann sie sich sparen, ich will kein Wort davon hören. Ich hab ihr aber trotzdem geschrieben, dass ich mit ihr komme. Ich halte es einfach nicht aus, sie noch länger nicht zu sehen. _

_Dad war furchtbar müde, als er heute aus der Zentrale kam. Ich hab ihn gefragt, was los war, aber er hat nur gesagt, dass ich noch zu klein bin um das zu verstehen und das es was mit dem Brief zu tun hat, er hat nämlich gestern einen Brief bekommen, den er auch Sirius gezeigt hat, nur ich durfte ihn nicht lesen. _

_Das ist so unfair, die Erwachsenen denken immer, sie wüssten alles besser, dabei haben sie überhaupt keine Ahnung von gar nichts. Das zeigt auch die Trennung von Mum und Dad, sie denken sie wüssten alles und würden genau das Richtige tun, dabei wissen sie gar nichts, das ist so typisch. Dad ruft, es gibt Essen._

_Bis bald_

Lucy 

_---------------------------------------_

_Liebe Lucy,_

_tja, so ist das mit den Erwachsenen, sie tun super schlau, haben dabei aber keine Ahnung und wir, die Kinder, sind die Leidtragenden, das ist immer so. Ich an deiner Stelle würde Mum was vor jammern, so dass sie ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen kriegt, das ist das mindeste, was sie verdient hat, finde ich. _

_Ich wüsste zu gerne was es mit diesem Brief auf sich hat, Sirius hat ihn auch gelesen, kann man aus dem nicht irgendwas rauskitzeln? Er ist in solchen Fällen meistens kooperativer als Dad. _

_Mum hat mir übrigens geschrieben, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich von Dad getrennt hat. Und sie hat sogar gefragt wie es mir geht. Sie meinte, dass sie es mit Dad nicht mehr ausgehalten hat und hat versucht alles zu erklären, aber das kann sie gar nicht. _

_Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass ich es schon weis und sie dahin gehen soll, wo der Pfeffer wächst und das ist noch freundlich ausgedrückt. Ich habe beschlossen, weder mit Mum noch mit Dad zu reden und das werde ich auch in den Sommerferien durchziehen. Du musst dann für mich mit ihnen reden, aber nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. _

_Und ich beantworte auch keine weiteren Briefe mehr, du kannst Mum sagen, sie soll sich keine Mühe geben. Ich hoffe, das Eisessen wird nicht zu schlimm und ich hoffe, dass Dad noch mehr Stress in der Zentrale bekommt, oder dass sie Beide gefeuert werden._

Bis dann 

_Harry_

_---------------------------------------_

_Lieber Harry,_

_du hattest Glück, dein Brief ist gerade so angekommen, dass ich ihn noch lesen konnte und deshalb konnte ich Mum alles ausrichten. Sie hat ein bisschen darüber geschimpft, dass du so stur bist und wir Beide viel zu sehr nach Dad kommen. _

_Ich finde das verdammt unfair von ihr, als ob Dad an allem Schuld wäre. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mit ihr gegangen bin, weil ich sie wirklich vermisst habe und ich hoffe, dass ich das mit dem schlechten Gewissen hingekriegt habe. _

_Ich hab ihr einfach erzählt, dass ich zu Hause nur Fertiggerichte kriege, weil Dad so traurig ist, dass er nichts anderes machen kann. Und dass ich will, dass sie nach Hause kommt, weil alle außer ihr unglücklich sind und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass jeder Mensch, auch Dad, eine zweite Chance verdient hat und sie sich nicht so anstellen soll, wie eine Fünfjährige. _

_Ich glaube, als sie mich wieder nach Hause gebracht hat war sie ein ganz kleines bisschen traurig, aber ich glaube es hat noch nicht gereicht, um sie zu überzeugen zurück zu kommen. _

_Deine Idee ist übrigens klasse, also wenn das sie nicht dazu bringt sich zu vertragen, dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Und ich werde mal mit Sirius reden, vielleicht kann er mir ja verraten, was jetzt in diesem blöden Brief stand, ich will das nämlich auch total gerne wissen._

_Ciao_

_Lucy_

---------------------------------------

AN: Tja, das war Kapitel 40 und ich hoffe es war zu euer aller Zufriedenheit. Wie wär's wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt? Schafft ihr es, die 150 Review Grenze zu knacken?

Ich werde übrigens nächste Woche nicht updaten, weil ich mal wieder nicht da bin, dafür geht's dann am 24. Februar fröhlich weiter.

Bis dann

Bye

Sanny


	42. Home, Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 41

Home, Sweet Home (?)

---------------------------------------

Der letzte Monat ihres Schuljahres verging für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville recht schnell. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, da sie sehr viel mit lernen beschäftigt waren. Vor allem Hermine schien in nichts anderem außer dem lernen noch einen Sinn zu sehen. Auch den Jungs lag sie ständig in den Ohren, sie sollten doch mehr lernen als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Schließlich kam der letzte Abend ihres Schuljahres.

Vor allem Harry sah der Heimfahrt, die am nächsten Tag anstand mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn zu Hause erwartete. Andererseits wollte er aber auch seine kleine Schwester wieder sehen. Sie hatte es, nach ihren Briefen zu schließen, zu Hause nicht gerade leicht gehabt.

Lily hatte eine kleine Wohnung gemietet und wie es ihren Eltern gerade passte, wohnte Lucy mal hier und mal dort. Allerdings gab es auch noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Harry nach Hause wollte. Lucy zufolge war die Reihe merkwürdiger Briefe nicht abgerissen und immer schien es die gleiche Handschrift zu sein. Und nun wollten die Geschwister natürlich zu gern wissen, von wem die Briefe kamen und was darin stand.

Diese Fragen beschäftigten Harry, während er mit den anderen Dreien hinunter in die große Halle ging, wo die Abschlussfeier stattfand. Es war ein herrlicher Abend, mindestens genauso schön, wie die Feier zum Beginn des Schuljahres, gleichzeitig aber begleitet von dem Abschiedsschmerz.

Denn was immer man gegen die Lehrer oder die Hausaufgaben hatte, kein Schüler würde von sich behaupten können, Hogwarts nicht zu lieben. Hogwarts war zu einem zweiten zu Hause geworden und Harry fragte sich im stillen, ob Godric's Hollow, der Ort an dem er aufgewachsen war, ihm jetzt noch das zu Hause sein würde, dass es einst gewesen war, oder ob Hogwarts diese Stelle würde einnehmen müssen.

---------------------------------------

Es war komisch, dachte Sirius. Sie standen alle gemeinsam auf Gleis 9 ¾ und warteten auf den Hogwartsexpress. Sarah und er, Molly und Arthur, Alice und Frank, Lucy und Ginny und James. Nur James, ohne Lily.

Seit der siebten Klasse war es immer James und Lily gewesen. James und Lily, Lily und James. Unzertrennlich, das Traumpaar überhaupt. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet, die Standardworte und bei Merlin, bei niemandem hatte er mehr daran geglaubt als bei Lily und James. Und jetzt, aus und vorbei, kein Lily und James Potter. Nur noch Lily, nur noch James.

Bei Merlin, warum sahen die Beiden nicht, dass sie zusammengehörten? Sirius hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal anmaßen würde, über kaputte Beziehungen zu urteilen, immerhin war er selbst der König der kaputten Beziehungen (sofern man sie so nennen konnte) gewesen. Aber jetzt fragte er sich, wie sie sich alle so verändert hatten.

Der einfahrende Hogwartsexpress riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Mit den Augen suchte er die Schülermasse ab. Als erstes fiel ihm Rons knallroter Schopf auf. Hermine ging direkt neben ihm und lachte über irgendetwas und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er sah, wie gut es ihr offensichtlich ging. Auch Neville wirkte vergnügt. Einzig Harry wirkte nicht besonders fröhlich und Sirius war klar warum.

Er blickte zu James, auch er schien die vier Kinder entdeckt zu haben und auch ihm musste klar sein, warum Harry so unglücklich wirkte. Endlich erreichten die vier ihre Eltern und als erstes fiel Hermine Sirius und Sarah um den Hals.

„Ich hab euch so vermisst," sagte sie.

„Wir dich auch Kleines," meinte Sirius und lächelte.

Hermine verzichtete auf einen spitzen Kommentar und ließ sich dafür ausgiebig von Sarah umarmen und küssen.

„Und wie war das Jahr, bist du immer noch so begeistert von Hogwarts?" fragte Sirius.

„Klar, es ist einfach nur toll. Übrigens," sie holte tief Luft, „ich bin Jahrgangsbeste," jubelte sie dann.

„Was, wirklich?" fragte Sarah begeistert und drückte Hermine erneut fest, „ich freu mich so für dich."

„Glückwunsch, ich wusste, dass aus dir mal ne anständige Streberin wird," meinte Sirius grinsend.

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus,

„Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig," konterte sie, „du warst nämlich nie Jahrgangsbester. James war mal Jahrgangsbester, Nicole und Lily auch und noch Leute die ich nicht kannte, aber du nie."

Sarah lachte,

„Da hast du ihn kalt erwischt," stellte sie fest.

Sirius blickte beleidigt in die Runde. Harry kam nun zu ihnen und umarmte seinen Patenonkel und Sarah kurz.

„Wie geht's?" fragte Sirius.

Harry warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu,

„Hättest du nichts machen können?" fragte er dann vorwurfsvoll.

Sirius schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf,

„Nein, ich hab versucht mit James zu reden, auch mit Lily, aber das war nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt."

Harry nickte nur,

„Ich geh dann," sagte er, „Ciao Mine, man sieht sich, denke ich."

Er drehte sich um und ging. Sirius Blick folgte ihm.

„Wir können von mir aus gehen," sagte er zu Lucy, die diese Information an James weitergab.

Sirius zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er weigert sich, mit Lily oder James zu reden," erklärte Hermine.

„Glaubt er, das bringt was?" fragte Sarah skeptisch.

„Wer weiß," murmelte Sirius, „Wie ging doch dieses Sprichwort, reden ist Silber, schweigen ist Gold, vielleicht bringt es sie ja zum nachdenken, wenn er sich weigert mit ihnen zu sprechen."

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen," sagte Sarah, „Ich hab keine Lust hier ewig lang rumzustehen." Sirius nickte.

Hermine winkte Ron und Neville zu. Mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels reisten sie nach Hause.

---------------------------------------

Harry kam recht unsanft auf dem Wohnzimmerboden zu Hause auf. Er rappelte sich hoch und ohne seinen Vater eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den Raum und verschwand in sein Zimmer, wo er deutlich hörbar die Tür zuschlug.

James blickte Lucy verärgert an,

„Was soll dieses Kindertheater?" fragte er wütend, „Warum sagt er nicht mal Hallo?"

„Ist das eine ernsthafte Frage?" gab Lucy nicht weniger wütend zurück.

„Ich verstehe, dass ihr Beiden nicht angetan von der derzeitigen Situation seid, aber deshalb müsst ihr euch nicht wie Kleinkinder aufführen."

„Ich frag mich wer sich hier wie ein Kleinkind aufführt!" schrie Lucy zornig und rannte dann ihrem Bruder hinterher.

Im Wohnzimmer blieb ein überaus wütender James Potter zurück.

---------------------------------------

„Raus," fauchte Harry, als Lucy die Tür aufmachte.

„Ich bin es," sagte sie.

„Ach so, ich dachte es wäre Dad."

Lucy ließ sich neben ihrem Bruder auf dessen Bett fallen.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er.

Sie seufzte, „Nicht grad toll. Ich hab versucht möglichst wenig Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, bin zu Ginny geflüchtet oder so, aber die letzten Wochen waren wirklich schlimm."

„Ja, das glaub ich dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier war."

„Schon okay, ich bin nur froh, wenn ich hier weg kann, nach den Ferien."

Harry nickte, „Ich fühl mich unwohl, nicht als würde ich nach Hause kommen."

„Mum und Dad sind bescheuert, dass sagen alle," meinte Lucy leise, „Nur sie selbst nicht."

---------------------------------------

Im Hause Black ging es zu diesem Zeitpunkt wesentlich freundlicher zu. Während Sarah kochte (oder die Küche misshandelte, wie Hermine es bezeichnete) erzählte Hermine Sirius, was in Hogwarts geschehen war. Sie erzählte ihm von Streitereien unter den Häusern. Verschiedenen Regelbrüchen, die sie, Ron, Harry und Neville begangen hatten. Von den Quidditchspielen.

„Harry und Ron sind sich einig, dass der Gryffindor-Sucher ein Stümper ist, er hatte den Posten nur dieses eine Jahr und sie meinen, dass er Schuld ist, dass Gryffindor verloren hat, weil er gespielt hat. Harry will sich nächstes Jahr als Sucher bewerben."

„James und ich haben auch Quidditch gespielt," erinnerte sich James, „aber wir waren Jäger."

„Ich weiß," meinte Hermine, „ich find Quidditch gut, aber ich will nicht selbst spielen, das ist nicht mein Ding."

„Stimmt, du stellst dich auf einem Besen auch nicht besonders geschickt an."

„Danke auch," maulte Hermine.

„Hey, es stimmt doch," verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Ja ja." Ohne eine Vorwarnung, schnappte sich Hermine das nächst beste Kissen und schleuderte es mit voller Kraft auf Sirius.

„Na warte kleines Monster!"

Er packte Hermine und kitzelte sie erst einmal ordentlich aus. Hermine erstickte fast vor lachen. Glücklicherweise nahte Hilfe, in Form von Sarah und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bekam Sirius ein Kissen auf den Kopf gehauen. Er drehte sich überrascht um und entdeckte Sarah. Währenddessen schnappte sich Hermine erneut ein Kissen und sie und Sarah begannen damit, gemeinsam auf Sirius einzuschlagen.

„Aufhören!" schrie dieser, während er versuchte, die Schläge mit erhobenen Armen abzuwehren, „Aufhören ihr verrückten Weiber!"

Daran dachten Hermine und Sarah allerdings nicht im geringsten. Sirius Qualen fanden erst ein Ende, als aus der Küche der Gestank nach verkohltem Essen zu ihnen Drang.

„Scheiße!" rief Sarah und rannte los.

Doch für das Hähnchen kam jede Rettung zu spät.

„Ein Glück, dass das arme Tier schon tot war," meinte Sirius nur. „Ich versteh das einfach nicht," Sarah blickte das verkohlte Etwas unglücklich an,

„Im Kochbuch steht eine Stunde mindesten."

Hermine sah sich die Seite im Kochbuch und dann den Ofen an.

„Ja, eine Stunde bei hundertachtzig Grad, aber du hast zweihundertfünfzig Grad."

Sarah seufzte,

„Ich kann einfach nicht kochen."

„Macht nichts," sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Adoptivmutter tröstend, „Ich hab schon lange keine Pizza mehr bestellt."

Sirius begann laut zu lachen und Sarah schüttelte den Kopf,

„Wirklich, du bist undurchschaubar, sonst meckerst du immer über diese ständige Pizza und jetzt?"

„Jetzt war ich ein Jahr in Hogwarts und ich hätte wirklich nichts gegen Thunfischpizza."

„Also schön," sagte Sarah und ging zum Telefon.

Hermine und Sirius gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sch auf die Couch fallen. Hermine schloss glücklich die Augen.

„Es ist toll wieder zu Hause zu sein."

„Ach wirklich?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja."

„Na dann."

Hermine kreischte, als Sirius erneut begann, sie auszukitzeln.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, hier ist es, Kapitel 41. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin übrigens Beeindruckt, ihr habt tatsächlich die 150 Grenze geknackt, schafft ihr auch die 160?

Bye

Sanny


	43. Sommerferien

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Samantha Lestrange und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 42

Sommerferien

---------------------------------------

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und kitzelte Lilys Nase. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und kroch dann unter der Bettdecke hervor. Die Wohnung in der sie inzwischen wohnte, war nicht besonders groß, aber Lily hatte sie mit ein wenig Magie sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Wohnung war, genau betrachtet, ihr erstes eigenes Reich. Als sie bei ihren Eltern ausgezogen war, war sie direkt mit James zusammen gezogen.

Lily blickte auf die Uhr, kurz vor sieben, wunderbar, sie hatte also noch eine Stunde, bevor sie in Godric's Hollow erwartet wurde. Dank einer glücklichen Fügung hatte James heute den ganzen Tag Dienst, während sie selbst frei hatte. Lily wollte den Tag dazu nutzen Zeit mit ihren beiden Kindern zu verbringen. Harry war vor zwei Tagen aus Hogwarts gekommen und sie hatte ihren Sohn noch nicht einmal gesehen.

Eine knappe Stunde später apparierte Lily nach Godric's Hollow. Sie hörte Stimmen aus der Küche.

„Okay ihr zwei, ich muss jetzt los. Lily kommt jeden Moment wartet noch so lange bevor ihr anfangt zu Frühstücken okay?"

„Ja, Dad," hörte sie Lucys genervt klingende Stimme.

„Ich wünsch euch einen schönen Tag und macht nicht so viel Unsinn."

„Du redest, als würde jemand Fremdes kommen, der auf uns aufpassen soll, es ist nicht so, dass Mum uns nicht kennt," meinte Lucy.

Lily musste schmunzeln, damit hatte die Kleine wohl recht.

„Da hast du wohl recht," stimmte James seiner Tochter zu, „also, bis heute Abend."

Lily beschloss sich endlich auch zu zeigen und trat in die Küche.

„Hi Mum," sagte Lucy.

Harry sagte gar nichts, sondern bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Lily.

„Morgen Lily, ich bin dann weg. Ich komme heute Abend voraussichtlich gegen acht, wenn sich da was ändert schick ich dir eine Nachricht, du weißt ja wie das in der Zentrale ist."

Lily nickte.

„Schönen Tag," rief James noch.

Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und flohte ins Ministerium.

„Hallo meine Süßen."

Lily umarmte zuerst Lucy und wollte dann auch Harry umarmen, doch der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte sie nur weiter feindselig an.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie, „wenn du sauer bist, weil ich nicht auf dem Bahnhof war, dann tut mir das echt Leid, den Fehler mach ich bestimmt nicht noch mal aber ich wollte einfach nicht..."

„Darum geht es gar nicht," unterbrach Lucy den Erklärungsversuch ihrer Mutter.

„Worum dann?" fragte Lily.

„Er redet nicht mit dir, mit Dad auch nicht, erst wenn ihr euch wieder vertragt."

Lily seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Seht mal, ich hab doch schon versucht euch das zu erklären," sagte Lily und sah dabei sehr unglücklich aus.

„James und ich, das hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert, wir haben andauernd gestritten uns nur noch angeschrieen. Es ist für alle das Beste so, es wäre für euch auch nicht schön, jeden Abend zu hören, wie wir uns anschreien, oder?"

„Warum vertragt ihr euch nicht?" fragte Lucy.

„Das ist nicht so einfach," begann Lily.

„Oh doch ist es," schrie Lucy wütend, „wenn Harry und ich streiten, dann müssen wir darüber reden, warum wir streiten, das Problem lösen und uns vertragen!"

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes," rief Lily verzweifelt.

„Nein ist es nicht!"

Wütend stand Lucy auf und rannte aus der Küche. Lily hörte die Terrassentür knallen.

„Und du, redest du immer noch nicht mit mir?" fragte sie Harry.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf ehe er aufstand und seiner Schwester hinterherlief. Lily seufzte frustriert. Ihr Blick fiel auf das herrliche Frühstück, doch sie hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr. Sie überlegte ihren Kindern hinterherzulaufen, ahnte aber, dass dies nicht auf viel Gegenliebe stoßen würde und ließ es deshalb bleiben. Sie fragte sich, ob die Beiden jemals verstehen würden, warum sie und James sich getrennt hatten.

---------------------------------------

Lucy hockte am See unter einem Baum, als Harry sie fand. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen und liefen ihr über die Wange. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte Harry sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Auch ihm war zum heulen zu mute, aber er riss sich zusammen, immerhin war er der große Bruder.

„Ich will, dass sie sich wieder vertragen," schluchzte sie, „es soll wieder alles so sein wie früher."

„Ja," sagte Harry, „das will ich auch."

„Jeder will das, sogar sie selbst, sie sind nur zu doof das zu merken," schimpfte Lucy.

„Erwachsene halt," murrte Harry, „die merken gar nichts. Nicht mal wenn sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens machen. Sie sind ignorant, arrogant, dämlich, blind, starrköpfig, und einfach total bescheuert."

Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er einen Stein in den See. Es platschte und der Stein versank. Von der Stelle im See aus zogen sich Kreise. Alles zieht Kreise, dachte Harry, alles, sogar dieser Stein. Die Trennung seiner Eltern zog auch Kreise, ziemlich weite, wie er fand, es hatte sogar schon in der Zeitung gestanden, kein Wunder, wenn das berühmte Aurorenpärchen sich trennte, machte das natürlich Schlagzeilen.

Krieg jetzt auch im Hause Potter- warum man die Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause nimmt 

Der Artikel war ziemlich spöttisch und natürlich von Rita Kimkorn gewesen und Harry hatte sich den ganzen Tag blöde Sprüche von seinen Mitschülern anhören dürfen, als ob er noch nicht genug Probleme hätte. Natürlich hatte das ganze dafür gesorgt, dass auch erneut über Harrys Geschichte spekuliert wurde, irgendwer hatte einen Zusammenhang zwischen Voldemorts Angriff auf Harry und der Trennung gezogen.

_Hielt die Ehe dem Druck dieses traumatischen Ereignisses nicht mehr stand?_

Natürlich hatte nur die Hexenwoche solche zu Tränen rührenden Geschichten drucken können und Harry erinnerte sich Lebhaft an Hermine, die Parvati Patils Ausgabe der Zeitung einfach ins Feuer geworfen hatte.

„Glaub solche Stuss bloß nicht," hatte sie gesagt.

Doch insgeheim fragte Harry sich, ob die Hexenwoche nicht recht hatte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er doch anfing zu weinen, bis Lucy begann, seine Tränen wegzuwischen.

Ärgerlich über sich selbst drehte er sich weg und fuhr sich schnell mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Ich bin ein echt jämmerlicher großer Bruder, dachte er, wütend auf sich selbst.

Überhaupt war er wütend auf die ganze Welt und fragte sich, wieso ausgerechnet seine Eltern sich trennen mussten.

„Ich hab eine Idee," sagte Lucy plötzlich.

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Wir hauen ab."

Ihr Bruder runzelte die Stirn,

„Abhauen, ist das nicht ein bisschen kindisch?"

„Sich zu streiten ist auch kindisch," hielt Lucy dagegen und Harry musste zugeben, dass da was dran war.

Trotzdem, einfach weglaufen hielt er für keine besonders gute Idee.

„Das ist zu normal," sagte er, „es muss was mit mehr Knalleffekt sein, etwas richtig gefährliches."

„Weglaufen ist ziemlich gefährlich, vor allem für dich," stellte Lucy fest.

„Ja, aber es ist so einfallslos."

„Ich bin also einfallslos?" fragte Lucy beleidigt.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint, aber es würde sie nicht erschrecken, wahrscheinlich rechnen sie mit so was."

„Meinst du?" fragte Lucy zweifelnd, „Ich glaube wenn sie wirklich angst hätten, dass wir weglaufen, würden sie uns anketten."

Harry lachte, „Da könntest du natürlich recht haben."

„Ich hab's," rief Harry plötzlich.

„Du hast was?"

„Die Idee natürlich, wir sperren die Beiden ein."

Nun sah Lucy skeptisch aus,

„Wie willst du das machen."

„Tür zu, Schlüssel umdrehen," erläuterte Harry seine Plan.

„Und wie willst du sie dazu bringen in einem Raum zu bleiben?"

„Tja, ähm, weiß auch nicht, so weit ist mein Plan noch nicht."

„Super."

„Na ja, immerhin habe ich einen Plan," meinte Harry trotzig.

„Ich hab auch einen Plan," erinnerte Lucy ihn.

„Ja, stimmt," gab Harry zu.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass Beides bescheuert ist," schlug Lucy vor.

„Lass uns zurück gehen," sagte Harry, „bevor Mum noch denkt wir wären abgehauen."

Lucy lachte.

---------------------------------------

Der Tag war definitiv nicht nach Lilys Geschmack verlaufen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt sich mit ihren Kindern zu beschäftige, mit ihnen zu spielen, schwimmen zu gehen, zu reden. Doch die Beiden hatten vollkommen abgeblockt und vor allem Harry hatte sie vollkommen ignoriert.

Lucy war sehr unfreundlich gewesen, was noch nett ausgedrückt war, und langsam begann Lily sich an dieses Verhalten zu gewöhnen. Von Harry hatte sie eigentlich ein wenig mehr Verständnis erwartet, er war schließlich der ältere und so unglaublich das auch war, er war auch ein wenig vernünftiger als Lucy.

In diesem Fall allerdings, zeigte sich Harrys Sturkopf sehr deutlich, er hatte weder mit James noch mit ihr ein Wort gewechselt, seit er zurück war. Lily ärgerte das Verhalten ihres Sohnes gewaltig. Verdammt, es war doch ihre und James Entscheidung sich zu trennen, oder nicht?

Mussten sich Harry und Lucy denn derart sträuben? Es war ja nicht so, dass einer von ihnen komplett aus der Welt war. Sie wohnten halt nur nicht mehr alle zusammen, aber die zwei sahen sowohl sie als auch James noch oft genug und außerdem waren die Beiden ja sowieso den größten Teil des Jahres in Hogwarts, es konnte ihnen im Grunde genommen egal sein, ob Lily und James jetzt zusammenwohnten oder nicht.

Es hätte den Beiden sicher auch nicht gefallen, ununterbrochen zwei streitende Eltern vor sich zu haben. Aber vielleicht konnte man die Beiden mit keiner Lösung zufrieden stellen. Es lag wohl einfach in der Natur der Beiden über alles mögliche zu meckern. Harry und Lucy würden sich früher oder später damit abfinden, dass ihre Eltern sich getrennt hatten, zumindest hoffte Lily das.

---------------------------------------

Harry und Lucy kamen am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag nach Hause. Sie hatten den Vormittag bei den Weasleys verbracht und kamen nun nach Hause, da James den Nachmittag frei hatte. Er war allerdings noch nicht da, dafür aber eine Eule, welche einen Brief trug.

„Der ist für Dad," sagte Lucy, nachdem sie der Eule den Brief abgenommen hatte.

„Von wem?"

„Ich denke er ist von dieser mysteriösen Person, die Schrift sieht genauso aus."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Klar!"

„Mach auf," sagte Harry, „Oder warte."

Er flitzte in sein Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit seinem Zauberstab zurück.

„Aber du darfst doch außerhalb der Schule nicht Zaubern, was wenn du rausgeworfen wirst."

„Werd ich nicht, die können nur feststellen wo gezaubert wurde, nicht wer es war, es kann also auch Dad gewesen sein."

„Cool, das wusste ich gar nicht."

Harry grinste überlegen. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes gelang es ihm, den Brief so zu öffnen, dass man dies am Umschlag nicht sehen konnte.

„Perfekt," sagte Lucy, während Harry den Brief auffaltete.

_Mr. Potter, _

_ein Hinweis für ihre Auroren, Voldemort plant einen Angriff auf ein Quidditchspiel, Wimbourner Wespen gegen die Tornados, 19. August 17 Uhr, Stadion der Wimbourner Wespen. Er meint, er wäre schon zu lange ruhig gewesen, hoffe Sie können entsprechende Vorkehrungen treffen._

_Gruß_

_Phönix Spion_

Harry las seiner Schwester den Brief vor.

„Toll, das hilft uns auch nicht weiter," maulte Lucy.

„Also ich find das aufregend," meinte Harry, während er den Brief zurück in den Umschlag steckte und diesen wieder verschloss.

Es war nun unmöglich zu erkennen, dass der Brief zuvor geöffnet worden war und Harry platzierte ihn auf dem Küchentisch.

„Ja, aufregend schon, aber der Name Phönix Spion sagt uns nicht, wer den Brief geschrieben hat."

„Na ja, jemand der für den Phönixorden spioniert," stellte Harry fest.

„Echt, wie schlau du doch bist," sagte Lucy spöttisch.

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass es einen Spion gibt, dass wussten wir vorher nicht."

„Ja, das stimmte," lenkte Lucy ein.

Ihr Gespräch endete abrupt, als James in die Küche apparierte.

„Hey ihr zwei, hattet ihr einen schönen Vormittag?" fragte James.

Lucy nickte und Harry reagierte - welche Überraschung - gar nicht.

„Schön, habt ihr Hunger?"

„Nee, wir haben schon gegessen."

„Na schön, wollt ihr irgendwas machen? Schwimmen gehen, oder so?"

Lucy nickte begeistert.

Auch Harry hatte große Lust schwimmen zu gehen, versuchte aber, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Bloß nicht zeigen, dass er den Vorschlag gut fand, sonst würde sein Vater noch denken, er würde weich werden, aber das wurde er ganz bestimmt nicht, soviel stand schon mal fest.

Er würde erst wieder mit seinen Eltern reden, wenn sie sich vertragen hatten.

---------------------------------------

Samantha saß zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer und dachte nach. Sie fragte sich, was der Angriff auf das Stadion sollte. Voldemort hatte immer wieder von großen Plänen gesprochen, von Plänen um Harry Potter endgültig auszuschalten im Besonderen.

Und nun plante er einen anderen, groß angelegten Angriff, das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, dieser Angriff auf das Quidditchspiel brauchte eine Menge Vorbereitung, die ganz sicher nicht ohne gewissen Zeitaufwand vor sich gehen würden.

Dann würde ein Angriff auf eine derartige Massenveranstaltung unweigerlich Opfer mit sich bringen, das war einfach nicht zu vermeiden. War das nicht zu riskant? Sie beschloss, das Problem nächste Woche im Treffen zur Sprache zu bringen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine knappe Stunde Zeit hatte bis sie mit Charlie verabredet war. Sich mit Charlie zu treffen hatte sich im letzten Jahr häufig als schwierig gestaltet. Sie durften nicht zusammen gesehen werden, außer von Ordensmitgliedern, denn es war offiziell bekannt, dass Weasleys und Lestranges sich nicht besonders mochten.

Und wenn ihrer Familie oder anderen Todessern zu Ohren käme, dass sie sich mit einem Weasley traf, dann wären Probleme vorprogrammiert. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Charlies Freund Phil als sehr kooperativ gezeigt und nie etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn Samantha Charlie in der WG besuchte. Doch auf Dauer war es auch ätzend geworden, sich immer nur in der WG zu treffen.

So hatten sie beschlossen, sich an Orten zu treffen, von denen vor allem Todesser sich fernhielten. Und Samantha hatte festgestellt, dass auch Muggeldiscos einiges zu bieten hatten. Sie beschloss sich fertig zu machen, schließlich wollte sie vor Charlie ja nicht wie der letzte Idiot aussehen.

---------------------------------------

AN: Das war Kapitel 42. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielleicht ist ein paar aufmerksamen unter euch etwas aufgefallen, ich selbst muss gestehen, dass ich es fast vergessen hätte. „Im Schatten des Krieges" ist seit Donnerstag 1 Jahr alt. Unglaublich, wie lange ich diese FF jetzt schon schreibe.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal bei allen Reviewern bedanken, insbesondere bei denen, die mich jede Woche mit einem Review beglücken. Und noch mal ganz besonderen Dank an Meli, die mir am längsten treu ist. Ich hoffe für euch ist die FF auch nach 1 Jahr noch lesenswert.

Vielen Dank

Bye

Sanny


	44. Gespraech unter Freunden

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind der geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans und Lucy Potter sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Im Schatten des Krieges 

**Kapitel 43**

**Gespräch unter Freunden**

Der erste Ferienmonat floss sehr zäh dahin. Harry hielt seinen Plan, nicht mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen eisern durch. Sowohl Lily als auch James empfanden dies als außerordentlich lästig und Harry erntete des öfteren böse Blicke seiner Eltern, welche er allerdings gekonnt ignorierte.

Sogar an seinem zwölften Geburtstag hielt er das Schweigen durch, (trotz des neuen Nimbus den er von seinen Eltern bekam) was wiederum James und Lily sehr betrübte, da sie eigentlich immer gewollt hatten, dass ihre Kinder ihren Geburtstag genossen, was ein schweigender Harry ganz sicher nicht Tat.

Doch die Verbesserung in der Beziehung seiner Eltern, die Harry sich von seinem Schweigen erhofft hatte, trat nicht ein. Die Beiden hatten zwar eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen, was bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit stritten, dafür ignorierten sie sich gegenseitig und taten, als sei der jeweils andere nicht da.

Am 2. August traf sowohl für Harry als auch für Lucy der Hogwartsbrief ein. Lucy konnte ihren nicht schnell genug aufbekommen, schließlich freute sie sich schon seit Jahren auf diesen Brief und jetzt hielt sie ihn endlich in Händen. Nachdem sie ihren Brief gelesen hatte, rannte sie sofort zum Kamin um Ginny zu fragen, ob auch sie ihren Brief erhalten hatte.

Auch die Weasley Kinder hatten ihre Briefe erhalten, ebenso wie Hermine und Neville. So beschlossen die Eltern, gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern die Winkelgasse zu besuchen, schließlich wurde alles mögliche Neue gebraucht und zu so vielen einzukaufen machte einfach viel mehr Spaß. Sogar Lily schloss sich der Gruppe an, sie wollte schließlich nicht verpassen, wie Lucy ihren ersten Zauberstab bekam.

So trafen sich am 2. August gegen zehn Uhr Morgens, im tropfenden Kessel die Familien Potter, Black, Weasley und Longbottom zum Einkaufen.

Es war eine recht laute und große Gruppe, die sich kurz darauf in die Gasse begab und so beschlossen die Erwachsenen, dass es besser wäre, die Gruppe zu trennen.

Percy wollte allein los ziehen. („Weißt du Mutter, ich denke ich bin doch ein wenig zu alt um mit meinen kleinen Geschwistern durch die Gasse zu ziehen. Und schließlich habe ich wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die keinerlei Aufschub bedürfen.")

Auch die Zwillinge hatten eine bestimmte Vorstellung des Vormittags („Mum, wir haben wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, von denen du ganz bestimmt nichts wissen willst.") Die Beiden waren verschwunden, ehe Molly etwas weiteres sagen konnte.

Lily, Molly und Sarah machten sich schließlich mit Lucy und Ginny auf den Weg zu Madame Malcim. Die vier übriggebliebenen brauchten neue Zaubertrankzutaten und wollten auch noch einige andere Geschäfte besuchen. Sie wurden von Alice, Frank und Arthur begleitet.

Sirius und James beschlossen sich in den Tropfenden Kessel zu setzen, es kam nicht oft vor, dass die Beiden Freunde sich privat sahen und noch seltener, dass sie dabei ungestört waren. Es war relativ leer und Sirius und James zogen sich an einen Tisch zurück, der ein wenig im Schatten lag.

„Und wie läuft es im Moment," fragte Sirius.

James nippte an seinem Bier bevor er antwortete.

„Na ja, Harry weigert sich immer noch mit uns zu reden und das ist wirklich frustrierend, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass er irgendwann begreift, dass er nichts ändert indem er uns anschweigt."

„Du musst ihn verstehen," sagte Sirius, „seine ganze Welt ist zerbrochen. Ich meine, er ist im Grunde genommen ein Kind und Kinder die wütend oder traurig sind reagieren mit Trotz."

„Trotzdem, es ist nicht fair von ihm. Er tut so, als würde das gegen ihn gehen aber das tut es doch nicht. Unsere Trennung ist doch nicht auf ihn zurückzuführen."

„Das weiß ich James, aber Harry hat einfach das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen und das er nicht mit euch redet war eben das was ihm eingefallen ist. Er und Lucy wollen einfach, dass ihr wieder eine Familie werdet."

James seufzte frustriert, „diese Familie gibt es nicht mehr, nicht mehr so wie früher jedenfalls."

„Sollte es aber," sagte Sirius ärgerlich, „wann kapierst du das?"

„Wann kapiert ihr alle endlich das es nun mal nicht so ist und ihr es nicht ändern könnt," brauste James auf.

„Du und Lily, ihr gehört zusammen, ihr seid diejenigen die nicht kapieren."

„Oh bitte Sirius, das hatten wir schon und es ist verdammt noch mal eine endgültige Trennung, mit der Lily und ich sehr zufrieden sind."

„Ach ja, ich frag mich wie lange noch."

„Sirius, deine Versuche Seelenklempner zu spielen sind echt erbärmlich."

Sirius ließ sich von den wütenden Worten seines besten Freundes nicht beirren.

„James, du hast ewig lang um Lily gekämpft und jetzt willst du sie einfach gehen lassen, dass kann nicht gut sein und wenn du nichts tust bevor es zu spät ist, dann wirst du es bereuen."

„Du wirst auf Dauer echt langweilig, lass dir was neues einfallen oder nerv andere mit deinem Psychoscheiß."

Sirius griff nach seinem Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck, James war einfach unverbesserlich aber er hatte einfach keine Lust noch weiter diese fruchtlose Diskussion zu führen und beschloss deshalb das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hast du was von Sam gehört in letzter Zeit?" fragte er also.

„Sie schreibt regelmäßig," antwortete James, der froh über den Themenwechsel war, „aber nichts wirklich wichtiges in letzter Zeit. Voldemort plant diesen Angriff auf Harry, aber sie hat keine Ahnung wann und wo."

„Ich versteh nicht, wie Voldemort das machen will, er kann Harry ja nicht rund um die Uhr beobachten und darauf warten, dass er ihm irgendwo allein begegnet."

„Nein wohl kaum, wahrscheinlich weiß er ganz genau wann und wo. Aber Voldemort war immer schon verdammt misstrauisch und wenn er der Prophezeiung glauben schenkt, was ich annehme, dann wird er diesen Plan nicht gefährden wollen."

„Das bedeutet, dass Samantha vermutlich erst kurz vorher erfährt wann und wo der Angriff stattfindet."

„Ja, wenn sie überhaupt davon erfährt, er wird nur die einweihen, die an dem Angriff beteiligt sind."

„Du denkst er setzt sie nicht ein?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn sie nicht eingesetzt wird, dann erfahren wir vielleicht erst von dem Angriff wenn es zu spät ist."

„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen, oder?"

„Es geht hier möglicherweise um das Leben meines Sohnes, würdest du dir keine Sorgen machen?"

Sirius kam nicht dazu zu antworten, da er in diesem Moment Umarmt wurde und zwar von Hermine.

„Hi Süße, na was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte er.

James warf Harry einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, hatten die Vier etwas mitbekommen? Doch Harry redete vollkommen unbefangen mit Neville und Ron und James hoffte einfach, dass Harry nichts gehört hatte, insbesondere den letzten Satz nicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns an einen größeren Tisch setzen," schlug Sirius vor, „wenn die anderen gleich kommen kriegen wir hier Platz Probleme."

„Könnte passieren," stimmte James zu, „ich frag Tom ob er zwei Tische zusammen schieben kann."

AN: Okay, ich weiß, das neue Chap kommt reichlich spät aber ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft zu schreiben. Ich weiß, es ist auch nicht gerade lang, aber ich will euch auch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Bis das nächste Chap kommt wird es auch ne Weile dauern. Ich bin jetzt erst mal zwei Wochen im Urlaub und danach hab ich Prüfungen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

Bye

Sanny


	45. Weggelaufen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 44

Weggelaufen

---------------------------------------

Das Essen im tropfenden Kessel verlief ausgesprochen gut. Selbst Lily und James schrieen sich nicht gegenseitig an sondern sprachen ganz normal miteinander. Zugegebenermasen war ihnen nicht viel übrig geblieben, denn aus irgendeinem Grund, hatten die anderen sich so gesetzt, dass Lily, die als letztes an den Tisch kam, sich nur noch neben James setzen konnte.

Lucy und Ginny sprachen die ganze Zeit nur über den bevorstehenden Kauf ihrer neuen Zauberstäbe und beide konnten kaum einen Bissen essen, vor Aufregung.

Alice, Frank, Sirius, Sarah, Neville, Fred, George und Percy waren nicht wirklich interessiert daran, die beiden Mädchen zu begleiten. Doch natürlich wollten ihre Eltern dabei sein, wenn ihre "kleinen Mädchen" ihren ersten Zauberstab kauften und auch Ron und Harry begleiteten ihre kleinen Schwestern.

Olivanders Laden war noch genau so, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Es war staubig und an den Wänden entlang standen all die Boxen mit den Zauberstäben, die darauf warteten ihren Besitzer zu finden. Das feine Prickeln von Magie, die von den Zauberstäben ausging, lag in der Luft und Harry war genauso fasziniert, wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch.

Olivander tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem nichts auf. Auch das überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, denn auch dies war etwas, dass sich seit seinem letzten Besuch wohl nicht geaendert hatte.

"Ah ja, die beiden jungen Damen, Miss Weasley und Miss Potter, sehr schön."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen und blieb dann an Harry hängen.

"Mr. Potter, schön sie wiederzusehen, nach so kurzer Zeit. Es ist schließlich noch nicht lange her, dass sie ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft haben."

"Stimmt Sir, es war erst letztes Jahr."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau," sagte Olivander.

Harry erinnerte sich ebenfalls und vermutlich hätte er sich auch erinnert, wenn es zehn Jahre her gewesen wäre.

"Ja, wie kommen sie zurecht mit ihrem Stab, er ist zweifellos sehr mächtig, da bin ich sicher."

"Ich komme sehr gut mit meinem Stab zurecht Sir, vielen Dank, sie haben ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet."

"Es freut mich das zu hören. Ja, in der tat, Stechpalme und Phoenixfeder, elf Zoll, ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberstab Mr. Potter, achten sie gut darauf, sie werden ihn brauchen."

Dann wandte der alte Mann sich wieder Ginny und Lucy zu.

"Und sie beide wollen also auch einen Zauberstab kaufen, richtig?"

"Ja Sir," sagte Ginny.

"Nun denn, wer zuerst?"

"Mach du," sagte Ginny.

Lucy nickte und trat einen Schritt vor. Zuerst nahm Olivander mit einem magischen Maßband ihre Maße. Dann begann er Schachteln mit Zauberstäben aus den Regalen zu ziehen. Der erste den Lucy schwang, war eine komplette Katastrophe, sie setzte Olivanders Schreibtisch in Brand, der diesen mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab löschte. Doch danach brauchte es nicht mehr viele Versuche, den richtigen Zauberstab zu finden. Es war ein Zauberstab aus Haselnussholz mit dem Haar eines Einhorns und neun dreiviertel Zoll lang. Olivander lächelte und meinte, es sei genau der richtige Stab für eine temperamentvolle junge Dame.

Ginny brauchte etwas länger, doch auch sie fand schließlich den richtigen Stab. Auch er enthielt das Haar eines Einhorns, war allerdings aus Weidenholz gefertigt und ein wenig länger als Lucys.

Nachdem die Zauberstäbe gekauft waren, fehlten nur noch die Bücher. Doch auch die zu besorgen dauerte nicht besonders lange. Schließlich wurde der Tag noch von allen gemeinsam mit einem Eis bei Florean Fortescue beendet.

---------------------------------------

Lucy und Harry kehrten mit ihrem Vater nach Hause zurück. James beobachtete Harry die ganze Zeit etwas nervös, doch sein Sohn zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas von seinem Gespräch mit Sirius mitbekommen hatte, was James ungemein beruhigte.

Harry und Lucy spielten eine Weile Zaubererschach im Wohnzimmer, während James auf dem Sofa saß und über das nachdachte, über das er mit Sirius gesprochen hatte. Es war tatsächlich ein gewaltiges Problem, dass Voldemort jedem misstraute. Wie sollte Samantha denn rechtzeitig erfahren, wann der Angriff stattfinden sollte? Ihm wurde jedoch rasch klar, dass es sinnlos war, über diese Frage nachzudenken. Er konnte doch nichts daran ändern.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er so das Gefühl hatte, Harry nicht schützen zu können. Und das wollte er, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Auch wenn Harrys Schweigen ihn im Moment gewaltig ärgerte, James liebte seinen Sohn und daran konnte dieser auch nichts ändern, wenn er seinen Vater anschwieg. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte James sich an diesem Abend wie erschlagen und er beschloss früh ins Bett zu gehen.

„Bleibt nicht mehr zu lange auf," wies er seine Kinder an, die gerade stritten ob es beim Quidditch erlaubt war, den Hüter mit Klatschern anzugreifen, wenn der Quaffel nicht in Tornähe war.

„Es ist nicht erlaubt," beendete er die Diskussion, worauf Harry triumphierend grinste, aber sofort aufhörte, als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater ihn beobachtete. Er flüsterte Lucy etwas zu.

„Du sollst dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen," überbrachte sie die Nachricht ihres Bruders.

„Gute Nacht," sagte James nur.

„Gute Nacht Dad," sagte Lucy, sie stand auf und küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange.

James war froh, dass wenigstens Lucy ihn noch wie ihren Vater behandelte. Er ging die Treppen hoch und in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er rasch ins Bett ging. Harry lächelte zufrieden, genau darauf hatte er gewartet. Nachdem er das beruhigende Klicken der Schlafzimmertuer gehört hatte, wartete er noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten, bevor er Lucy erzählte, was er im tropfenden Kessel gehört hatte.

„Die Spionin heißt also Samantha, und Voldemort plant einen Angriff auf dich, warum?"

„Wahrscheinlich aus dem selben Grund, aus dem er mich im Januar entführt hat. Er will sich rächen, weil ich seinen Todesfluch überlebt habe."

„Oh, na ja, du kannst nicht wirklich was dafür, dass du überlebt hast, oder? Wenn ich Mum richtig verstanden habe, hast du überlebt, weil Grandma dich so sehr geliebt hat, dass sie bereit war, sich für dich zu opfern, oder? Und an ihr kann er sich schlecht rächen, schließlich hat er sie schon getötet."

Ihre Stimme klang traurig, sie erinnerte sich nur ungern an den Tod ihrer Grosmutter und für Harry, der selbst gesehen hatte, wie Sophie gestorben war, war die Erinnerung noch schwieriger.

„Ich weis nicht, was er damit bezweckt," erklärte Harry, „aber ich würde wetten, dass Mum und Dad uns irgendwas verheimlichen."

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht," stimmte Lucy ihrem Bruder zu, „und ich hasse es, wenn sie uns etwas verheimlichen."

Harry dachte an den Tag an dem er seine Narbe bekommen hatte,

„Es war ganz seltsam damals, Voldemort wusste genau wer ich bin. Er wollte mich nicht töten, weil ich irgendwer war, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen ist, sondern weil ich ich bin."

„Aber welchen Grund könnte er haben dich töten zu wollen?"

„Ich glaube das ist es, was Mum und Dad uns verheimlichen."

Weder Harry, noch Lucy wussten, dass sie damit ganz nah an der Wahrheit waren. Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte Lucy,

„Denkst du, wenn Grandma noch leben würde, könnte sie Mum und Dad überreden sich wieder zu versöhnen?" fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube sie hätte gute Chancen, Mum hat ihre Meinung sehr geschätzt."

„Sie sind so dumm," sagte Lucy ärgerlich, „sie sollten sich wieder vertragen, egal was sie immer allen erzählen, sie sind nicht glücklich so."

„Ich glaube, sie brauchen eine Lektion," stellte Harry fest, „ich glaube, deine Idee mit dem weglaufen war gar nicht so schlecht."

Die beiden Geschwister blickten sich an und ein fieses Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Wann?" fragte Lucy.

„Jetzt."

Die beiden Geschwister wollten nicht viel mitnehmen. Ihre Zauberstäbe, die würden sie sicher brauchen, ein paar andere Klamotten und Geld, um sich gelegentlich was zu essen zu kaufen.

„Wir sollten zu Gringotts gehen und das in Muggelgeld wechseln," meinte Lucy, „in der Zaubererwelt sind wir zu bekannt."

„Ja, stimmt."

Dann stellte sich die Frage, wie sie nach London kommen sollten, schließlich konnten sie nicht apparieren, auch fliegen kam nicht in frage, es war einfach zu auffällig, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Lucy nicht die beste Fliegerin war.

„Wenn wir so spät alleine im Tropfenden Kessel auftauchen, dann wird Tom sicherlich misstrauisch," stellte Harry fest, „ich denke, dass Beste wird sein, wenn wir mit Flohpulver in die Nockturngasse reisen."

„Aber wir müssen durch den tropfenden Kessel, spätestens wenn wir ins London der Muggel wollen," wandt Lucy ein,

„Dann müssen wir halt warten, bis der tropfende Kessel so voll ist, dass uns niemand bemerkt, aber wenn wir jetzt dort auftauchen, dann können wir auch gleich hier bleiben."

Damit hatte Harry ohne Zweifel recht.

„Okay, dann versuchen wir unser Glück in der Nockturngasse."

---------------------------------------

Es war sehr ruhig im Haus als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es erst halb neun war, das erklärte natürlich, warum Harry und Lucy noch nicht wach waren.

James beschloss joggen zu gehen. Das würde seinem Körper gut tun. Er brauchte wieder mehr Training. Früher war er fast täglich joggen gewesen, es war bei Einsätzen einfach unverzichtbar in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung zu sein und er hatte geglaubt, dass es seine Überlebenschancen erhöhen würde, wenn er gut trainiert war.

Inzwischen trainierte er so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht, weil er viel zu viel hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium saß. Aber wenn er wieder anfing, dann würde ihm das sicherlich gut tun. Tatsächlich stellte er fest, dass er ziemlich schlapp geworden war, und nach einer halben Stunde wünschte er sich, niemals losgelaufen zu sein.

Als er zwanzig gewesen war, war er manchmal zwei Stunden mit Sirius durch die Gegend gelaufen, ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu haben. Du wirst alt, sagte er sich selbst, doch er wusste, dass er nicht alles darauf schieben konnte, dass er inzwischen zweiunddreißig war.

Er kehrte zum Haus zurück und ging dort erst einmal duschen, danach machte er Frühstück. Er stellte fest, dass es inzwischen kurz vor zehn war und beschloss deshalb, Harry und Lucy zu wecken.

Doch die Beiden waren nicht in ihren Zimmern. Dafür fand er in Lucys Zimmer einen Zettel, es stand nur ein Satz darauf, _vertragt_ _euch und wir kommen zurück. Lucy und Harry_ James starrte den Zettel an und konnte nicht begreifen, was er da las. Die Beiden waren verschwunden, einfach abgehauen.

Er konnte das einfach nicht bereifen, wie konnten die Beiden so dumm sein, sie wussten ganz genau was vor sich ging. Bei Merlin, es herrschte Krieg, die Beiden mussten doch wissen, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr begaben. Seine Gedanken rasten, wo konnten die Beiden sein? Dann kam ihm etwas anderes in den Sinn, er musste mit Lily reden, sofort.

---------------------------------------

Bis jetzt, so fand Harry, funktionierte der Plan außerordentlich gut. Er und Lucy waren noch am Abend zuvor in der Nokturngasse angekommen. Die Nacht hatten sie in einem leerstehenden Gebäude verbracht, in welchem, laut dem Schild, dass noch immer über dem Eingang hing früher einmal ein Laden Namens Magische Artefakte gewesen war.

Dann am Morgen waren sie in der Bank gewesen. Sie waren wohl so ziemlich die ersten Kunden gewesen, aber zum Glück interessierten die Kobolde sich überhaupt nicht für dass, was die Zauberer taten. So hatten Harry und Lucy einfach ihr Geld wechseln können und waren dann wieder gegangen, ohne das irgendwer irgendwelche lästigen Fragen gestellt hatte.

Mit dem tropfenden Kessel, an dem kein Weg vorbei geführt hatte, war es schon schwieriger gewesen. Sie hatten ein wenig gewartet, ehe sie zum ersten Mal einen Blick hinein riskiert hatten, und sie hatten verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass Tom, der abgesehen von zwei Gästen allein gewesen war, sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Um zwölf Uhr hatten die Beiden dann endlich Glück gehabt, der tropfende Kessel war recht voll gewesen und es war ihnen gelungen, unbemerkt hinaus zu gehen. Das war jetzt eine knappe halbe Stunde her und die Beiden irrten durch die Strassen von Muggellondon. Beide waren nicht oft ihr gewesen, zwei drei mal vielleicht und das lag Jahre zurück.

Aber insgesamt waren sie recht zufrieden mit sich ihre größte Angst war schließlich gewesen, dass irgendwer sie aufhielt, noch bevor sie die Winkelgasse verließen, doch zum Glück war dies nicht geschehen.

„Sieh mal," sagte Lucy, „da sind Menschen, sieht aus wie eine Fußgängerzone."

„Ein Glück, ich wette da gibt's was zu essen, ich hab riesen Hunger."

„Bist du sicher, dass 150 Pfund für was zu essen reichen?" fragte Lucy.

„Lucy, dass sind hundert Galleonen, wenn dass nicht reicht, dann weiß ich nicht, wie die Muggel irgendetwas bezahlen."

Lucy nickte, wirkte aber immer noch besorgt.

---------------------------------------

Lily fühlte sich absolut schrecklich. Es war jetzt schon eine Weile her, dass James ihr die kurze Nachricht gezeigt hatte, aber sie konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass Harry und Lucy tatsächlich einfach so abgehauen waren. Merlin noch mal, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Die Beiden mochten vieles sein, aber dumm waren sie nicht und ihnen musste einfach klar sein, wie gefährlich es war, da draußen rumzurennen.

Sie dachte an Voldemort und fühlte sich noch schrecklicher. Sobald er herausfand, dass Harry und Lucy abgehauen waren, würde er alles daran setzen, die beiden Kinder zu finden... und zu töten. Lily hatte Angst, solche Angst hatte sie schon vor einem halben Jahr gehabt, als Peter Harry entführt hatte. Warum mussten ihre Kinder sich jetzt freiwillig in eine lebensgefährliche Situation begeben? Sie dachte an den Zettel, _vertragt euch und wir kommen zurück. _

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit Hermine, Neville, Ron und Ginny sprechen," schlug Lily vor, „vielleicht wissen sie irgendwas."

„Ja, hoffentlich. Ich sag allen Bescheid, dass sie kommen sollen."

„Wer ist alle?" fragte Lily.

„Sirius, Sarah, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Jane und Remus und natürlich Hermine, Neville, Ron und Ginny."

„Okay, vielleicht können die uns auch helfen die Beiden zu finden."

James schickte fünf Patroni los und setzte sich dann zu Lily an den Küchentisch.

„Ich hab Angst," sagte er. „Ich auch, ich hab Angst, dass ihnen was passiert."

„Das Voldemort schneller ist als wir," fügte James hinzu was Beide dachten.

Lily nickte nur.

„Wir machen alles falsch," flüsterte sie, „andauernd geraten unsere Kinder in Gefahr, weil wir Fehler machen."

Lily hatte das Gefühl, gleich loszuheulen. James wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte, doch schließlich stand er auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Lily ließ den Tränen freien Lauf und lehnte ihren Kopf an James Schulter. Er strich ihr vorsichtig mit der Hand über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie blickte hoch, ihre Augen trafen die von James. Lily reckte sich ein kleines bisschen und dann trafen ihre Lippen auf die von James. Er erwiderte den Kuss, erst vorsichtig dann stärker und schließlich kamen auch ihre Zungen ins Spiel. Keiner von Beiden hätte sagen können wie lange sie so dort standen, doch der Kuss endete abrupt, als ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer ihnen verriet, dass die ersten ankamen.

Sie fuhren auseinander und Lily setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte. Rasch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte dann Richtung Küchentuer, durch die in diesem Moment Remus trat.

„Hey, ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte, was ist passiert?"

„Gleich, warten wir auf die anderen, es ist schlimm genug, dass nur einmal zu erzählen."

Remus Blick wanderte zwischen Lily und James hin und her. James wirkte angespannt und Lily hatte geweint und ganz abgesehen davon waren beide in einem Raum und lebten noch. Es musste etwas passiert sein, und Remus hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dies nichts sein würde, dass er mögen würde.

Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas auf, weder Harry noch Lucy waren zu hören oder zu sehen. Was war geschehen? Remus musste nicht lange warten, denn auch alle anderen erschienen jetzt recht schnell hintereinander.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du uns dafür um elf Uhr aus dem Bett schmeißt, da hat man einen Tag frei und..."

„Sei ruhig Sirius," sagte Remus ärgerlich, „manchmal merkst du echt gar nichts."

„Dann klär mich auf," maulte Sirius.

„Das würde ich, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit reden würdest," fauchte James wütend.

Alle blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry und Lucy sind verschwunden."

Es war komplett ruhig. Hermine, Neville, Ron und Ginny blickten sich an.

„Was meinst du mit verschwunden?" fragte Neville.

„Weggelaufen."

„Was, aber," Molly warf einen Blick auf die Kinder, nicht sicher ob sie in ihrer Anwesenheit weitersprechen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, „sie wissen doch, wie gefährlich es ist, da draußen rumzulaufen, wenn Todesser sie finden..."

Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes offen, doch jeder in der Küche, Hermine, Neville, Ron und Ginny eingeschlossen wusste, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

„Genau und deshalb," James blickte den vier Kindern nacheinander in die Augen, „wenn ihr irgendetwas wisst, wenn die Beiden euch irgendwas erzählt haben, wohin sie gehen wollen, bitte sagt es uns. Auch wenn ihr den Beiden versprochen habt nichts zu verraten, bitte, wenn Todesser sie schneller finden als wir, dann werden sie die Beiden töten und deshalb, sagt uns alles was ihr wisst."

„Harry hat gestern nichts davon gesagt, dass er weglaufen will," sagte Neville, „ich schwöre, er hat dauernd über euch geschimpft, aber er hat nicht gesagt, dass er weglaufen will."

„Lucy auch nicht," sagte Ginny, „ehrlich James, keiner von den Beiden."

„Okay, wenn noch irgendwas ist, egal wie unwichtig es euch erscheint..."

„Gestern," begann Ron langsam, und tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Neville und Hermine, „als wir in den tropfenden Kessel kamen, ich glaub nicht, dass das wirklich wichtig ist, aber, wir haben euch reden hören, dich und Sirius."

Sirius und James stöhnten gequält auf.

„Wie viel habt ihr gehört?" fragte James.

„Nicht viel, nur etwas über eine Samantha, die von einem Angriff erfahren soll und dass ihr nicht sicher seid, dass sie bei diesem Angriff überhaupt eingesetzt wird und dass ihr dann vielleicht zu spät erfahrt, was vor sich geht. Und dass es dabei um Harrys Leben geht. Hab ich was vergessen?"

Neville und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.

„Danke Ron. Hört zu, vergesst den Namen Samantha, sprecht ihn niemals laut aus, okay."

Die Kinder nickten.

„Okay, ich fürchte uns bleibt nicht viel übrig als einfach nach ihnen zu suchen."

---------------------------------------

Lucys Sorge war vollkommen überflüssig gewesen. Sie hatten eine riesige Pizza gegessen, von der ihnen jetzt noch schlecht war und diese Pizza hatte gerade mal fünf Pfund gekostet.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Lucy.

„Einen Platz suchen an dem wir wohnen können," schlug Harry vor, „hier gibt es bestimmt leerstehende Häuser und so was."

„Okay, aber ich will irgendwas, wo man auch bequem schlafen kann und so was."

„Ja, wir finden schon was."

„Das will ich hoffen," maulte sie.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, da habt ihr Kapitel 44. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Das nächste Chap kommt voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen, ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich es wieder schaffe jede Woche zu updaten, ich denk mal das wird erst nach meinen Prüfungen sein. Ich wünsche euch allen einen schöne Woche.

Bis bald

Bye

Sanny


	46. Alleine

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 45

Alleine

---------------------------------------

Lucy fror fürchterlich. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr ganz so sicher, dass Weglaufen die genialste aller Lösungen gewesen war. Sie und Harry hatten den halben Tag damit verbracht, nach einem geeigneten Haus zu suchen und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatten sie sogar ein Haus gefunden. Es lag in einer weniger schönen Gegend von London, aber das fanden die Beiden nicht sehr tragisch, da sie zu Fuß trotzdem nicht lange in die Stadt brauchten.

Lucy vermutete, dass das Haus schon ewig unbewohnt war, aber sie hatten Glück denn ein altes Bettgestell mit Matratze darin gab es noch und das war eigentlich das einzige, was sie wirklich brauchten. Allerdings änderte weder das Bett noch die Decke, welche sie und Harry in der Stadt gekauft hatten, etwas daran, dass es in der Nacht fürchterlich kalt wurde.

Harry, der neben ihr lag, schlief friedlich, anscheinend störte ihn die Kälte nicht im geringsten. Leise schimpfend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und wickelte sich noch fester in die Decke. Das ganze hier ist das bescheuertste was ich jemals getan habe, dachte sie und am liebsten hätte sie Harry aufgeweckt und wäre nach Hause gegangen.

Aber das ging natürlich nicht, schließlich waren sie gerade mal einen Tag weg und sie würden bestimmt nicht so schnell aufgeben, oh nein, ihre Eltern sollten schon ein wenig zu Hause sitzen und sich Sorgen machen, sonst wäre das ganze schließlich witzlos.

Heute Nachmittag war eine Eule angekommen, natürlich von ihren Eltern, sie hatten geschrieben, dass sie nach Hause kommen sollten, dass sie über alles reden würden, aber so leicht würden die nicht davonkommen, auf gar keinen Fall. Deshalb hatten sie den Brief auch wieder an die Eule gebunden und zurück geschickt, sie fragte sich, was ihre Eltern dazu sagen würden, dass der Brief einfach so zurückkam. Sie stupste Harry an.

„Was denn," murmelte er.

„Kann ich mit unter deine Decke, mir ist so schrecklich kalt."

Harry nickte und Lucy kuschelte sich an ihren großen Bruder, der seine Arme um sie legte, um sie noch zusätzlich ein wenig aufzuwärmen.

„Danke," flüsterte sie.

Und schließlich gelang es ihr doch einzuschlafen. Dafür lag Harry wach und dachte nach. Er fragte sich, was Voldemort an ihm so interessant fand, dass er einen eigenen Angriff plante um ihn zu fangen. Es konnte nicht nur Rache sein, oder? Harry dachte zurück an seine bislang einzige Begegnung mit Voldemort. Das war jetzt vier Jahre her. Er hatte es schon Lucy erzählt, Voldemort hatte ganz genau gewusst, wen er da töten wollte.

War es nur wegen seinen Eltern? Hatte er damals ihnen schaden wollen, indem er ihren Sohn tötete? Es wäre möglich, zumal Voldemort damals die Chance gehabt hatte. Hasste er Harry jetzt so sehr wegen des Fluches den er überlebt hatte, dass er einen Angriff plante nur um ihn, einen unbedeutenden, zwölfjährigen zu fangen. Oder ging es um seine Eltern? Wollte Voldemort sie irgendwie erpressen, oder ihnen einfach nur Leid zufügen, aber dafür gäbe es einfachere Wege, oder etwa nicht?

Etwas in Harry ahnte, dass es noch etwas gab, dies alles mochte stimmen, aber der eigentliche Grund, warum Voldemort ihn töten wollte hatte einen andern Ursprung und der lag nicht in dem Missglückten Angriff und auch nicht bei seinen Eltern.

---------------------------------------

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Das war an sich nicht das Problem, James war lange Tage gewohnt, das Problem war, dass es ein ergebnisloser Tag gewesen war, Harry and Lucy waren schlicht und einfach unauffindbar. Auch der Versuch eine Eule loszuschicken war ergebnislos verlaufen, denn das Tier hatte die Geschwister einfach nicht finden können.

James fragte sich, wo die Beiden sich versteckt hatten, so dass die Eule sie nicht finden konnte. Oder versteckten sie sich gar nicht mehr? Waren Harry und Lucy längst von den Todessern entdeckt worden und saßen in irgendeinem Keller oder waren bereits tot. Nein, sagte er sich selbst, nein, du wüsstest, wenn Voldemort sie schon gefunden hätte.

Würde er das wirklich? Voldemort würde bestimmt keinen Brief schreiben in dem stand, dass Harry und Lucy sich längst in seiner Gewalt befanden. Aber er würde diesen Triumph auch nicht verheimlichen wollen. Möglich blieb es trotzdem. James blickte hinaus in den Nachthimmel. Es war bewölkt und recht kalt für August.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es halb vier war. Er hatte keine einzige Sekunde geschlafen, es ging einfach nicht, er konnte nicht im Bett liegen, wenn er wusste, dass Harry und Lucy irgendwo waren und ständig in Lebensgefahr, es ging einfach nicht.

Am liebsten hätte er gar nicht aufgehört zu suchen. Aber Sirius und Remus hatten ihn mehr oder weniger gezwungen. Zugegebenermaßen, es war zwecklos gewesen, sie hatten das ganze Dorf und die nähere Umgebung abgesucht, Harry und Lucy waren nirgendwo hier, dass bedeutete, dass sie irgendwo anders waren, vermutlich waren sie mit Flohpulver irgendwo hin gereist, aber sie konnten überall sein, in der Winkelgasse, in Hogsmeade, sie konnten auch unbemerkt den Kamin von einem ihrer Freunde benutzt haben, was James allerdings für die Unwahrscheinlichste aller Möglichkeiten hielt, denn in diesem Fall wäre das Risiko entdeckt zu werden doch recht hoch gewesen.

Trotzdem, London war groß und auch wenn sie Hogsmeade gewählt hatten, dann waren die Möglichkeiten, wohin sie gehen konnten groß. Von Hogsmeade konnten sie auch einen Zug sonst wohin nehmen und das machte die Möglichkeiten noch vielfältiger als sie ohnehin schien waren, kurz gesagt, Harry und Lucy konnten überall sein, oder nirgends.

Trotzdem stand London als nächstes auf der Liste der Orte an denen sie suchen wollten. Dumm war nur, dass die Möglichkeiten in London ein wenig größer waren als in Godric's Hollow. Trotzdem, sie würden alles tun, um Harry und Lucy zu finden. Außerdem war ein weiterer Brief unterwegs und zwar zu Samantha. Sie sollte sich umhören und Bescheid sagen, wenn Voldemort von Harrys und Lucys Verschwinden erfuhr oder sie fand.

Ein weiteres Problem war natürlich, dass sie nicht alle der Arbeit fernbleiben konnten. Natürlich konnte James dafür sorgen, dass Lily, er, Sirius, Alice und Frank nicht in der Zentrale erscheinen mussten. Doch Arthur, Remus und Jane mussten arbeiten und auch ein „Sondereinsatz" konnte nicht ewig dauern, erst recht nicht, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass die Leitung der Zentrale verhindert war.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Auroren nicht dumm waren und bemerkten, wenn etwas vor sich ging. Wenn aber jeder in der Zentrale wusste, was los war, dann war es für die Todesser, die im Ministerium herumliefen auch nicht weiter schwer zu erfahren was los war, und zumindest Bill und Charlie hatten bereits mitgekriegt, dass Harry und Lucy verschwunden waren und das war James eigentlich schon zu viel.

Er trat vom Fenster weg und drehte sich um. Er erschrak, als er jemanden in der Tür stehen sah, dann erkannte er, dass es Lily war. Sie hatte bleiben wollen, weil sie meinte, sie würde es nicht ertragen können, alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu sitzen und insgeheim war James ihr dankbar dafür, nicht allein in dem großen Haus zu sein.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte sie.

„Nein."

„Es geht ihnen gut, ganz bestimmt," sagte Lily.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich sitzen sie irgendwo und lachen über uns," meinte James.

Sie beide wussten, dass diese Möglichkeit vielleicht zutreffen mochte, doch selbst wenn es Harry und Lucy im Moment gut ging, bedeutete das nicht, dass dies nicht in ein paar Stunden ganz anders aussehen konnte.

„Ich wünschte sie wären hier und würden in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen, ich würde alles dafür tun."

James nickte und dachte an den Zettel, _vertragt euch und wir kommen zurück_.

„Ich würde alles dafür tun."

„Ich auch," sagte er, und ganz besonders das, was die Beiden wollten.

In diesem Moment begriff er, das es ein Fehler gewesen war, vielleicht der größte Fehler seines Lebens, er hatte sie gehen lassen und jetzt konnte er sie nicht zurückholen, genauso wenig wie er Harry und Lucy zurückholen konnte.

---------------------------------------

Lucy wurde wach, als Sonnenlicht in den Raum fiel in dem sie schlief. Einen Moment wunderte sie sich, wieso sie ihre Vorhänge nicht geschlossen hatte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht zu Hause war und dass Häuser, die seit Jahren leer standen selten Vorhänge besaßen.

Sie setzte sich auf und erschrak fürchterlich, als feststellte, dass ihr Bruder verschwunden war. Sie rief nach Harry, doch das führte zu rein gar nichts. Also schnappte sie sich ein paar Klamotten und war rasch angezogen. Sie rannte aus dem Raum die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Haus.

Sie blickte die Strasse auf und ab, doch von ihrem Bruder war nichts zu sehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte sie in eine Richtung in der Hoffnung Harry zu finden.

---------------------------------------

Harry stieg die Stufen zu seinem und Lucys Haus hoch, in der einen Hand eine Tüte Brötchen, in der anderen ein Glas mit Nutella.

„Hey Lucy bin wieder da!" rief er.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Schlafmütze," murmelte Harry und stieg die letzten Stufen hoch.

Die Tür zu dem Raum in dem sie übernachtet hatten war offen, seltsam er war sich sicher gewesen, sie geschlossen zu haben.

„Lucy, aufstehen Frühstück."

Er erstarrte, Lucy war nicht da, das Bett war leer, die Klamotten, die in ihrer Tasche gewesen waren, lagen über den Boden verstreut. Der Zettel, den er selbst geschrieben hatte, lag noch immer auf der alten Kommode.

_Ich besorg uns was zu essen, ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da. Harry _

Der Zettel sah nicht so aus, als wäre er überhaupt gesehen worden. Harry sah sich um, vielleicht hatte Lucy auch einen Zettel geschrieben wo sie hingegangen war, doch er konnte nichts der gleichen finden.

Verdammt, das entsprach ganz sicher nicht seinen Plänen, wohin war Lucy gegangen und warum?

---------------------------------------

_Harry und Lucy sind noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Bitte achte auf alles._

_James_

„Eine überaus interessante Nachricht, in der Tat. Vielen Dank Lucius, das ist überaus aufschlussreich."

„Was wollt ihr tun mein Lord?"

„Finde die beiden Kinder Lucius, macht mit dem Mädchen was immer ihr wollt, zerlegt sie in Einzelteile und schickt sie zurück zu ihren Eltern, ich habe in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen zu eurer Kreativität. Was denn Jungen betrifft, bring ihn hierher und zwar lebendig, Harry Potter gehört mir, nur um das klarzustellen."

---------------------------------------

Lucy fühlte sich allein, schrecklich allein. Sie wusste nicht wo Harry war und sie wusste nicht, wo sie selbst sich befand. Sie war vorhin voller Panik einfach nur losgerannt und jetzt hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie zurück zu „ihrem Haus" kommen sollte und noch weniger, wie sie in den verworrenen Strassen ihren Bruder finden sollte.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und sie war vollkommen verzweifelt. Alleine stand sie da, mitten in einer schmutzigen Gasse ohne die geringste Ahnung, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

---------------------------------------

Harry fühlte sich ähnlich verzweifelt, im Gegensatz zu Lucy wusste er zwar wo er war und wie er zurück zum Haus kam, doch das brachte ihm nicht sehr viel, denn er wollte Lucy finden und nicht das dämliche Haus.

Verdammt, wäre er doch nie gegangen um Frühstück zu besorgen. Als sie von zu Hause abgehauen waren, da hatte er sich geschworen auf seine Schwester aufzupassen und jetzt war sie weg und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum sie gegangen war, geschweige denn wohin.

Lucy konnte überall sein. Und was ist wenn sie nicht freiwillig gegangen ist, wenn irgendwer sie gezwungen hat, wenn Todesser ihr Versteck gefunden hatten. Aber woher sollten die Todesser wissen, dass sie nicht zu Hause waren? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich und Todesser würden wohl kaum jedes leerstehende Haus in London absuchen in der Hoffnung dort etwas zu finden, dass sie möglicherweise nützlich finden könnten.

Aber warum war Lucy dann einfach gegangen? Diese Frage würde wohl nur Lucy selbst beantworten können und Harry lief erneut los, in der Hoffnung, dass der Zufall ihn und seine Schwester wieder zusammen führen würde.

---------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, manche Menschen waren wirklich erstaunlich schwer von Begriff.

„Zum dritten Mal, Potters Kinder sind verschwunden, der dunkle Lord will aus irgendeinem Grund den Jungen, also ist es unser Job die Beiden zu finden, das Mädchen zu töten und den Jungen zum dunklen Lord zu bringen."

„Und warum suchen wir in London?"

„Weil das ein Ort ist, den man ohne großes Aufsehen mit Flohpulver erreichen kann. In Hogsmeade wird bereits meine Gruppe nach den Kindern suchen, deshalb geht ihr nach London."

Bei Salazar, konnte das denn so schwer sein?

„Carrows, du leitest diese Gruppe."

Damit verließ Lucius den Raum wieder, froh, das dieser Schwachkopf Goyle nicht bei ihm war.

---------------------------------------

James fluchte leise vor sich hin, warum, verdammt noch mal hatte Malfoy den Brief für Samantha abgefangen? Jetzt gab es nur noch eins, schneller sein. In kleinen Gruppen teilten sie sich auf London auf. Alice und Frank, Sirius und James, Lily und Molly.

Albus, der inzwischen über die Situation informiert worden war, hatte sich bereiterklärt mit einigen verfügbaren Professoren Hogsmeade und die nähere Umgebung anzusehen und dafür war James ihm wirklich dankbar.

Denn alles was jetzt zählte war Schnelligkeit, mit jeder verlorenen Minute konnten sie Todesser den beiden Kindern näher kommen.

---------------------------------------

Lily hatte keinen blassen Schimmer in wie vielen leeren Häusern sie und Molly schon gewesen waren. Es musste mindestens ein Dutzend gewesen sein. Wieder lief Lily die Treppe hinauf und rief die Namen ihrer Kinder, wieder blickten sie und Molly in alle Räume und fanden nichts, dass darauf hindeutete, dass die Beiden jemals hier gewesen waren.

Und allmählich forderte auch die Anstrengung ihren Tribut. Lily hatte in der vergangen Nacht nicht geschlafen und war auch den ganzen gestrigen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen. Angst und Verzweiflung nagten immer mehr an ihr und drohten ihr die Hoffnung zu nehmen. Es war doch zwecklos, niemals würden sie Harry und Lucy finden, London war viel zu groß und die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf die Beiden zu stoßen viel zu gering.

Lily wusste nicht, in wie vielen weiteren Häusern sie und Molly noch gewesen waren. Eigentlich wusste sie überhaupt nichts mehr. Doch dann, blickte sie in einen Raum und ihr Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben. Überall waren Kleidungsstücke verteilt. Ein altes Bett in dem in der Nacht jemand geschlafen hatte. Ein paar andere alte Möbelstücke.

Lily kannte diese Klamotten. Es waren gewöhnliche Hosen und T-Shirts, nichts besonderes, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, das sie diese Sachen kannte.

„Molly," sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, „sie waren hier."

Molly kam aus der oberen Etage wieder zu ihr.

„Ihre Sachen sind noch hier," sagte Lily.

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Raum. Lily blickte sich um. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei Decken. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte auf einer Kommode einen Zettel.

_Ich besorg uns was zu essen, ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da. Harry _neben dem Zettel lag eine Tüte mit Brötchen und ein Gas mit Nutella. Harry war wohl zurück gekommen, doch wo waren die Beiden jetzt?

„Lily," sagte Molly.

Sie drehe sich um. Molly hielt etwas in der Hand und es fiel Lily nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Lucys Zauberstab handelte.

---------------------------------------

Lucys Situation hatte sich nicht gerade verbessert aber zumindest war die Panik verschwunden und sie konnte jetzt einigermaßen klar denken. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wo sie selbst war, noch weniger wo sich das Haus befand und Harry war auch nicht vor ihr aus dem Erdboden gewachsen, aber immerhin hatte sie jetzt eine Art Plan und sie hoffte inständig, dass dieser Plan funktionieren würde.

Sie wollte zurück in die Stadt und versuchen, den Weg zu finden, den sie und Harry gestern gegangen waren. Das war besser, als hier durch die leeren Strassen zu wandern ohne eine Ahnung zu haben wohin sie eigentlich ging. Und möglicherweise fand sie in der Stadt ja sogar ihren Bruder, der würde sich jedenfalls was anhören dürfen, soviel stand fest.

Einfach so abhauen, was dachte er eigentlich wer er war. Einfach abhauen, ohne zu sagen wohin er ging, so ein Idiot, der konnte verdammt noch mal froh sein, wenn sie ihn nicht in Stücke hackte. Ärger war jedenfalls besser als die Angst, die sie zuvor gehabt hatte, dachte sie und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Lucy ging los in der Hoffnung, dass dies die richtige Richtung war und sie tatsächlich in die Innenstadt gelangen würde.

Lucy sollte allerdings nie erfahren, ob es sich nun um die richtige Richtung handelte oder nicht, denn eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie fest. Lucy schrak zusammen und wollte sich losreißen doch nun packte jemand mit eisernem Griff ihren Arm.

„Nicht so eilig junge Lady."

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine maskierte Person. Todesser! Lucy schrie, doch schon im nächsten Moment traf sie ein Schweigezauber und kein Laut drang mehr aus ihrem Mund.

Sie zappelte und versuchte den Todesser zu treten. Dieser ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. Er packte auch ihren anderen Arm und riss ihn nach hinten. Lucy schrie vor Schmerz, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrem Mund.

„Warum machen wir uns eigentlich die Mühe?" fragte einer der Todesser, „ich dachte wir töten sie, also, worauf warten wir?"

„Ihr Bruder ist nicht hier, also sollten wir damit noch ein wenig warten," mischte sich eine Frau ein.

„Was immer du sagst."

„Gehen wir da rein, hier auf der Strasse ist es doch ein wenig ungünstig," sagte die Frau und deutete auf eines der Häuser.

Lucys Gedanken rasten, während der Todesser sie mit sich zehrte. Sie versuchte erneut sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber es war Hoffnungslos. Das Haus in das sie gezehrt wurde war leer.

Die Todesser suchten offenbar nach einem geeigneten Raum und fanden diesen schließlich im Keller. Sie schlossen die Tür und beschworen Stühle herauf. Auf einen davon setzten sie Lucy die gleich darauf von einigen Seilen gefesselt wurde.

„Es hört dich sowieso niemand, also versuch gar nicht erst zu schreien, spar dir den Atem für wichtigere Dinge," sagte die Frau, bevor sie den Schweigezauber aufhob.

Lucy sagte nichts, sondern starrte die Todesser nur finster an.

„Wo ist dein Bruder?" fragte die Frau.

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Lucy.

„Ach wirklich nicht, wie kommt es, dass ich dir nicht glaube?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," wiederholte Lucy.

„Vielleicht fällt es dir wieder ein, wenn ich ein wenig nachhelfe, oder möchtest du selbst noch ein wenig nachdenken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Lucy zum dritten Mal.

Die Frau hob ihren Zauberstab,

„Crucio," sagte sie.

Lucy hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Schmerzen gehabt. Ihr ganzer Körper schien von Messern durchbohrt zu werden und gleichzeitig zu verbrennen. Dann wurde der Fluch wieder von ihr genommen, aber der Nachhall der Schmerzen blieb.

„Das war noch schwach," sagte die Frau, „also, erinnerst du dich jetzt, wo dein Bruder ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, schlicht und einfach aus Angst.

Einerseits Angst davor, erneut mit dem Fluch belegt zu werden, weil die Todesser ihr nicht glauben wollten, dass sie tatsächlich nichts wusste und gleichzeitig Angst vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn die Todesser endlich begriffen, dass Lucy die Wahrheit sagte.

---------------------------------------

AN: Was war denn das? Dabei dachte ich, ich hätte den Cliff in England vergessen. Da hab ich mich wohl vertan. Na ja, was solls. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ich krieg ein paar Reviews. Ach ja, die Schwarzleser könnten auch mal einen kleinen Kommentar abgegeben, das wär echt nett von euch.

Bye

Sanny


	47. Dämlich

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 46

Dämlich

---------------------------------------

Es war hoffnungslos. Harry lief jetzt schon ewig durch die verlassenen Strassen. Zwischendurch rief er den Namen seiner Schwester, doch es antwortete niemand. Verflucht noch mal, wo konnte Lucy denn sein. Warum war er heute morgen ohne sie weggegangen?

Er hätte sie wecken und mitnehmen sollen. Aber er hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass sie ausgerechnet in dieser halben Stunde aufwachen und verschwinden würde. Wohin auch immer.

Eine Eule landete auf seiner Schulter und riss ihn so aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Vielleicht war die von seinen Eltern, er hoffte, dass sie von seinen Eltern war, denn dann könnte er ihnen sagen wo er war und sie würden hoffentlich einen Weg wissen, Lucy zu finden.

Das war, so befand Harry, im Moment wesentlich wichtiger, als der Plan ihre Eltern wieder zu verkuppeln.

Der Brief kam nicht von seinen Eltern, aber zumindest erfuhr Harry wo Lucy war.

_Potter, _

_deine kleine Schwester befindet sich in der Fliederstrasse 15._

In der kurzen Notiz stand keinerlei Drohung, doch Harry wusste ziemlich genau, von wem der Brief stammte. Wenn Lucy sich keinen besonders miesen Scherz erlaubt, was er nicht annahm (wo sollte sie die Eule herhaben), dann hatten die Todesser Lucy erwischt.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Du bist ein echt erbärmlicher großer Bruder. Eine Sekunde lang überlegte er, seine Eltern zu informieren, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies zu viel Zeit beanspruchen würde, er wusste ja nicht mal, wo sie im Moment waren.

Er band den Brief wieder an das Bein der Eule.

„Bring das zu Lily Potter," befahl er dem Vogel.

Er war nicht sicher ob es gehorchen würde, wenn ja, dann hatte er verdammtes Glück, wenn nicht, so würde das auch nichts an der Gesamtsituation ändern. Harry rannte los und las im vorbeilaufen die Straßennamen.

Fliederstrasse, der Name passte absolut nicht in diese Gegend. Seine Augen suchten weiter, Fliederstrasse, und dann endlich fand er das Schild. Er war allerdings am komplett falschen Ende der Strasse, das nächste Haus war 172 und er suchte Nummer 15.

Er rannte jetzt noch schneller, immerhin hatte er schon mal die richtige Strasse.

---------------------------------------

Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Molly und Sirius standen in einem der leeren Häuser und überlegten, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Abgesehen von den zurückgelassenen Kleidungsstücken, dem Brief und Lucys Zauberstab hatten sie nichts mehr gefunden, was auf den Aufenthaltsort von Harry und Lucy hindeutete.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass die Beiden irgendwann in dieses Haus zurückkommen?" fragte Alice.

„Nein, so wie es da aussah, sind sie aus irgendeinem Grund abgehauen und zwar schnell und ich glaube nicht, dass sie vorhaben zurück zu kommen."

„Es tut mir leid das zu sagen," begann Frank, „aber glaubt ihr wirklich die Beiden sind freiwillig gegangen?"

Er sprach aus, was Lily die ganze Zeit dachte.

„Solange wir nicht sicher wissen, dass die Todesser Harry und Lucy gefunden haben suchen wir weiter," sagte Sirius.

Eine Eule segelte durch die Fensteröffnung, in der schon lange kein Glas mehr war. Sie landete auf Lilys Schulter und Lily löste den Zettel von ihrem Bein.

„Bei Merlin," flüsterte sie.

Geistesgegenwärtig stützte Molly sie, was gut war, denn sonst wäre Lily womöglich zusammengebrochen.

Sirius nahm den Zettel und las laut vor.

„_Potter, _

_deine kleine Schwester befindet sich in der Fliederstrasse 15."_

„Das klingt als wäre es an Harry gerichtet," stellte Sirius fest.

„Aber warum ist es dann hier?" fragte Frank.

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal. Wo ist diese Fliederstrasse," schnauzte James

„Ich weiß wo," sagte Alice, „Frank und ich waren da vorhin, los kommt, schnell."

---------------------------------------

Harry war vollkommen außer Atem, als er Hausnummer Fünfzehn endlich erreichte. Er blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und schnappte nach Luft, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann stieß er die Tür auf.

Alles blieb ruhig. Harry wagte es nicht, nach Lucy zu rufen, weil dadurch gleichzeitig auch die Todesser wussten, dass er da war. So blieb er ruhig und schlich sich langsam zur Treppe, die in die erste Etage führte.

Weder in der ersten noch in der zweiten Etage fand er etwas, dass auf Lucy oder Todesser hindeutete. Er hörte von unten das knarren der Haustür, sein Herz raste, als er die Treppen hinunterging. Dann erreichte er die Eingangshalle in der sechs Personen standen.

„Mum, Dad."

Die Erwachsenen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Harry!"

Er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und wurde von seinen Eltern in die Arme geschlossen.

„Alles okay?" fragte James.

„Ja, mit mir ist alles okay, aber Lucy..."

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein," stellte Molly fest.

„Nicht oben," sagte Harry, „da war ich schon."

„Dann bleibt ja nur noch der Keller."

„Okay, Harry hör zu, du bleibst dicht hinter mir, klar, und du gehst nur soweit wie ich dir sage."

„Okay."

Er folgte seinem Vater.

Langsam gingen sie die Treppe zum Keller hinunter. James, Sirius und Lily vorne dann Harry und schließlich Molly, Alice und Frank. Harry hoffte, dass sie Lucy tatsächlich finden würden, und das das alles nicht einfach ein Trick war.

---------------------------------------

Lucy fühlte sich schrecklich, ihr ganzer Körper tat weh, weil sie immer wieder mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt worden war. Und im Moment nahm sie auch nichts anderes wahr als den Schmerz. Auch nachdem sie den Brief an Harry losgeschickt hatten, hatten die Todesser nicht aufgehört Lucy zu foltern bis sie fasst bewusstlos geworden war.

„Ich hasse es zu warten," sagte einer der Todesser.

„Er braucht wahrscheinlich eine Weile um uns zu finden," meinte die Frau ruhig, „Geduld."

Der dritte Todesser blieb weiterhin ruhig und beobachtete seinen Kameraden, der nun den Zauberstab erneut auf Lucy richtete. Diese realisierte nur, dass der Schmerz sich erneut verstärkte und schrie.

„Nimm den Fluch von ihr," sagte die Frau, nach ein paar Minuten „dieses Geschrei kann ja keiner mehr ertragen."

---------------------------------------

Harry hörte Lucy schreien, genau wie alle anderen. Er beobachtete wie sein Vater sich vor ihm merkliche Anspannte.

„Bastarde," murmelte er.

„Der Raum," sagte Lily und deutete auf die Tür, sie hatte einen verbissenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Wut. Der Schrei brach ab.

„Harry, du bleibst hier," wies James ihn an.

Harry nickte nur. James ging vorwärts und stieß die Tür zu dem Raum auf, Lily und Sirius waren direkt hinter ihm. Alle drei feuerten Schockzauber in Richtung der überraschten Todesser, denen es allerdings gelang, den Flüchen auszuweichen.

James entdeckte Lucy in einer Ecke des Raumes. Sie war an einen Stuhl gefesselt und sah nicht besonders gut aus. Während die anderen weiter die Todesser beschossen, rannten er und Lily durch den Raum zu Lucy.

Lily löste mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs die Fesseln und James hob Lucy ganz vorsichtig von dem Stuhl.

„Lucy," sagte James.

Sie reagierte nicht

„Lucy hörst du mich?"

Lily richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lucy und sprach einen Diagnosezauber.

„Sie ist bewusstlos, das kommt von den Schmerzen, die haben den Cruciatusfluch verwendet."

„Aber sie kommt wieder auf die Beine, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Lily wandte sich um, den anderen vieren war es inzwischen gelungen, die Todesser auszuschalten und zu Fesseln. James hob Lucy ganz vorsichtig vom Boden auf.

„Könnt ihr die drei in die Zentrale bringen?" fragte er an Alice, Frank und Sirius gewandt.

„Klar, kein Problem."

„Wie geht's Lucy?" fragte Sirius und blickte besorgt auf den leblosen Körper in James Armen.

„Sie haben den Cruciatusfluch benutzt, sie wird durchkommen, hoffe ich."

„Verdammte Mistkerle," murmelte Sirius.

„Wir bringen sie ins Mungo," entschied James, „ich will auch, dass die Harry noch mal durchchecken." Lily nickte zustimmend.

---------------------------------------

Ein paar Stunden später saßen Lily und James am Küchentisch in Godric's Hollow. Lucy schlief. Die Heiler im Mungo hatten ihnen diverse Tränke gegen Schmerzen gegeben, die wahrscheinlich noch häufiger auftreten würden.

Sie hatten Lily und James aber versichert, dass es Lucy zumindest körperlich den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Allerdings konnte es passieren, dass sie Panikanfälle oder Ähnliches bekam. Es war wichtig für sie, jetzt in einer vertrauten Umgebung zu sein, mit Menschen, die sie gut kannte und die ihr wichtig waren.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie darauf verzichtet hatten Lucy im Mungo zu behalten.

„Ich bin froh, dass die Beiden wieder hier sind," sagte Lily.

„Ja ich auch."

„James worüber ich mit dir noch reden wollte, gestern Morgen, dieser Kuss in der Küche, das war... ich meine es..."

„Oh, du hast vollkommen recht," meinte James, „ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass es für dich was zu bedeuten, hätte, weißt du, ich meine, es ist gut, wie es im Moment ist."

„Ja, gut, dass du das genauso siehst, ich meine, das ist klar, dass in dem Moment die Verzweiflung die Überhand hatte, wir haben uns Sorgen um Harry und Lucy gemacht und versucht uns Halt zu geben und dabei sind wir in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen."

„Ja, ich sehe das genauso, und ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben," sagte James und lächelte.

„Und, wie geht's dir sonst so?" fragte Lily.

„Gut, wirklich, ich genieße mein Leben, sofern das mit meinem Job mitten im Krieg geht. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus."

„Eigentlich genauso, aber wahrscheinlich hab ich im Job technisch nicht ganz so viel Stress, ich leite die Zentrale ja nicht."

Hinter der Küchentür stand Harry und lauschte dem Gespräch seiner Eltern. Er konnte sich nur mit der Hand vor den Kopf schlagen. So viel Dämlichkeit gehörte einfach verboten. Sie hatten sich geküsst und begriffen immer noch nicht, das sie eigentlich nichts lieber wollten, als wieder zusammenzuleben.

---------------------------------------

AN: So das war also Kapitel 46. Harry und Lucy sind in Sicherheit (zumindest bis ich meinen nächsten fiesen Plan umsetzte) und Lily und James sehen nicht was jeder andere sieht, alles in allem also alles wie immer ;-)

Eigentlich gehört zu diesem Kapitel noch eine Songfic, die ein wenig genauer auf die Gefühle von Lily und James eingeht, also wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, dann kriegt ihr diese Songfic am Samstag.

Bye

Sanny


	48. Ohne Dich

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere. Der Text von „Ohne Dich" gehört Silbermond.

AN: Nur ganz kurz, obwohl es eigentlich offensichtlich ist, die kursiven Texte sind Lily, die normalen James und das fette ist der Songtext.

**---------------------------------------**

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 47**

**Songfic**

**Ohne Dich**

**---------------------------------------**

**Kann schon lange nicht mehr schlafen**

**Obwohl ich's lieber sollte**

**Hast alles mitgenommen, mit ein paar Worten**

**Sieh was du angerichtet hast,**

**du müsstest mich hier sehn**

**Wünscht mir ich könnt dir sagen**

**Es geht mir gut trotzdem**

James drehte sich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere, eigentlich sollte er gut schlafen können. Er war zwei Tage auf den Beinen gewesen und jetzt, da Harry und Lucy wieder da waren, sollte eigentlich die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut fordern. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl er sich unendlich müde fühlte.

Jetzt, da sein riesiger Fehler ihm endgültig bewusst geworden war, hielt ihn dieser vom schlafen ab. Und jegliche Chance, dass er seinen Fehler doch noch wieder gut machen könnte, war verloren.

_„Ja, gut, dass du das genauso siehst, ich meine, das ist klar, dass in dem Moment die Verzweiflung die Überhand hatte, wir haben uns Sorgen um Harry und Lucy gemacht und versucht uns Halt zu geben und dabei sind wir in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen."_

Klare Worte, die ganz klar zeigten, was Lily dachte. Sie genoss die Freiheit, sie genoss es, nicht mehr an ihn gebunden zu sein. Sie hatte es schon immer verstanden, ihn mit Worten zu verletzen, schon damals in der Schule, als sie ihn immer abgewiesen hatte.

Aber er glaubte, dass keine dieser Zurückweisungen ihn jemals so geschmerzt hatte, wie die Erkenntnis, dass er seine große Liebe für immer verloren hatte. Er wünschte, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, ebenso wie ihr, aber das war nicht der Fall.

**Aber bitte stell mir nicht mehr die Frage,**

**wie's mir sonst so geht...**

**Es geht mir gut ohne dich**

**Ich wünscht es wäre so**

**So ohne dich**

**Ich weiß das es nicht geht**

**Ohne dich**

**Ich hass und schwör und träum**

**Ich liebe schlaf und heul**

**So viel schlechter ohne dich**

_„Und, wie geht's dir sonst so?"_

Immer wieder hämmerte diese Frage durch James Kopf. Was hätte er sagen sollen?

„Es geht mir scheiße, willst du nicht zurückkommen?"

Er hatte doch selbst erst gestern seinen Fehler begriffen aber das war wohl eindeutig zu spät gewesen. Lily hatte selbst für den Kuss eine kühle, logische Erklärung gehabt.

_„Ja, gut, dass du das genauso siehst, ich meine, das ist klar, dass in dem Moment die Verzweiflung die Überhand hatte, wir haben uns Sorgen um Harry und Lucy gemacht und versucht uns Halt zu geben und dabei sind wir in alte Gewohnheiten zurückgefallen." _

Aber wie hatte er auch glauben können, auch nur eine Sekunde lang, dass sie es vielleicht doch noch mal miteinander versuchen könnten? Naiver Idiot! Im Grunde hatte sie ihn noch nie gewollt, schon damals in der Schule nicht. Sie hatte ihre Worte, damals an ihrem Hochzeitstag, oder eher Trennungstag, wohl Todernst gemeint.

_„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geheiratet habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich doch mit dir Ausgegangen bin in der Siebten."_

Wahrscheinlich tat es das wirklich, wahrscheinlich bereute sie jeden einzelnen Tag, den sie mit ihm verschwendet hatte. Aber er hatte es nicht besser verdient, wer vergaß schon seinen Hochzeitstag?

Und Lily hatte auf dieses Datum immer besonderen Wert gelegt und er hatte es vergessen... Was sollte er erwarten, sie verdiente einfach jemand Besseren. Trotzdem, zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge war eine glatte Lüge gewesen.

Wenn es ihm gut ginge, dann würde er die Zeit zum Schlafen nutzen und nicht um über seine Fehler nachzudenken. Wenn es ihm gut ginge, dann würde Lily jetzt neben ihm liegen.

**Wenn du mich hier zurücklässt**

**bleibst du nicht ungeschorn'**

**Ich wünsch dir alles schlechte,**

**das hab ich mir geschworn**

**Komm lass mich nicht so sterben**

**in meiner Eitelkeit**

**Hab noch Liebe aufgehoben**

**für unsre schlechte Zeit**

_Lily starrte an die Decke des Gästezimmers. Sie hatte an diesem Abend nicht nach Hause gehen wollen. Harry und Lucy waren gerade erst wieder da und sie hatte Angst, die Beiden gleich wieder allein zu lassen. _

_Aber nicht Harry und Lucy waren der Grund warum sie wach im Bett lag und sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte, warum sie schon seit Wochen schlecht schlief. Nachts war es am schlimmsten, Nachts, wenn keine anderen Gedanken sie ablenkten und sie tun konnte was sie wollte, ihre Gedanken landeten doch immer bei James. _

_Wie dumm sie gewesen war, wie verdammt dumm, wie hatte sie sich von ihm trennen können? Heute Nachmittag, als sie und James im St.Mungo gewesen waren und darauf gewartete hatten, dass die Heiler mit der Untersuchung von Harry und Lucy fertig waren und sie zum ersten Mal wieder an etwas anderes gedacht hatte, als daran, dass die Beiden von Todessern gefangen werden könnten, da hatte sie wieder an den Kuss gedacht. _

_Sie und James hatten sich geküsst. Gestern war das gewesen. Und als sie daran gedacht hatte, war wieder Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt. Aber James hatte ihre Hoffnungen schon im Keim erstickt. Das war jetzt erst ein paar Stunden her. Er hatte gesagt für ihn hätte es nichts bedeutet, ein Reflex zurückfallen in alte Gewohnheiten, mehr nicht._

„Oh, du hast vollkommen recht, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass es für dich was zu bedeuten, hätte, weißt du, ich meine, es ist gut, wie es im Moment ist."

_Es hatte weh getan das zu hören, sehr sogar. Aber sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, sie war schließlich die gewesen, die gegangen war._

_Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, hatte ihm die schrecklichsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und hatte damals geglaubt, dass sie genau das richtige tat. Wie dumm sie gewesen war, wie hatte sie glauben können, dass sie ohne James glücklich werden könnte. Ich könnte zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen was ich wirklich fühle, dachte sie, aber dazu war sie zu feige, hatte sie nicht vorhin noch eine ganz logische Erklärung für den Kuss gehabt, nachdem James gesagt hatte, dass für ihn alles vorbei war? „In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten," Was war aus dem Versprechen geworden, dass sie sich am Tag ihrer Hochzeit gegeben hatten? Wieso war dieses Versprechen unwichtig geworden, wieso lag sie hier und trauerte um ihre verlorene Chance? Hätte sie nicht schon damals, trotz James Fehler in der Lage sein müssen diesen zu verzeihen? Hatte nicht sie selbst letzten Endes versagt?_

**Aber bitte stell mir nicht mehr die Frage,**

**Wie's mir ohne dich geht**

**Es geht mir gut ohne dich**

**Ich wünschte es wäre so**

**So ohne dich**

**Ich weiß das es nicht geht**

**Ohne dich**

**Ich hass und schwör und träum**

**Ich liebe schlaf und heul**

**So viel schlechter ohne dich**

_Aber im Grunde genommen war es egal, ob es ihre Schuld war oder nicht. Alles war egal, denn sie lag hier und bereute, während es James gut ging._

„Und, wie geht's dir sonst so?"

„Gut, wirklich, ich genieße mein Leben, sofern das mit meinem Job mitten im Krieg geht. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus."

_Sie fragte sich, was er sagen würde, wenn er die wahre Antwort auf seine Frage kennen würde, wenn er wüsste wie es in ihr aussah, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte und nichts lieber wollte, als dass er hier neben ihr lag._

_Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, konnte kein Zugeständnis machen, nicht, nachdem er klar gemacht hatte, wie die Sache bei ihm aussah. Das letzte bisschen Stolz, dass noch in ihr war, verbot ihr, dies zu tun. Sie musste sich bei allem Elend nicht auch noch demütigen, ganz gewiss nicht. Aber trotzdem..._

_Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das konnte. Mit ihm auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis umgehen, ohne das irgendwann alles aus ihr herausbrechen würde. Und was, fragte sie sich, was wenn er irgendwann jemand anderen kennen lernt?_

_Ihr Herz begann zu rasen bei diesem Gedanken, vor Angst und vor Schmerz und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte alles so locker sehen wie er._

**Die Tage bleiben dunkel**

**und es wird kälter in der Nacht**

**Was immer du mir angetan hast,**

**du hast es gut gemacht**

**Ich sollt' mal wieder schlafen, nur eine Nacht**

**Ohne dich, Ohne dich geht es nicht**

James fröstelte ganz leicht und es lag nicht daran, dass es in seinem Schlafzimmer kalt gewesen wäre. Die Kälte war einfach gekommen, mit der endgültigen Feststellung, Lily für immer verloren zu haben. Und auch die Dunkelheit um ihn herum schien noch ein wenig schwärzer zu werden.

Seine Welt war ohnehin schon so dunkel und jetzt hatte er sich auch noch seiner Lichtquelle beraubt. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht, was er hatte falsch machen können. Und alles um ihn herum schien so unendlich dunkel.

Nicht nur das Zimmer, sondern sein ganzes Leben schien dunkler als jemals zuvor. Er fühlte sich unendlich kraftlos, wie eine Lampe, die ohne Öl nicht brannte... und er hatte das Öl einfach weggeworfen.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, jetzt wisst ihr alle, wie es mit Lily und James tatsächlich aussieht. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Songfic erst später veröffentlichen, wenn alles sozusagen „vorbei" ist, aber da die Beiden sich schon geküsst haben und zumindest schon klar war, wie es von James Seite aussieht, dachte ich, ich kann auch mit offenen Karten Spielen, also, ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen und das ganze ist nicht viel zu kitschig, okay ich weiß es ist kitschig, aber vielleicht mögt ihr ja Kitsch, zumindest ein kleines bisschen, also seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, okay?

Bye

Sanny


	49. Von langer Hand geplant

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 48

Von langer Hand geplant

--------------------------------------- 

Regen prasselte gleichmäßig gegen die Terrassentür und der Himmel war voller dunkelgrauer Wolken. Lily wickelte sich ein wenig fester in die Wolldecke und blickte nach draußen. Warum war das Wetter so schlecht? Fragte sie sich missgelaunt, es war August nicht Oktober. Glücklicherweise war sie bereits zu Hause und das Feuer, dass im Kamin prasselte verbreitete eine Angenehme Wärme im Wohnzimmer von Godric's Hollow. 

Lily war froh, dass sie wieder hier wohnte, es machte alles einfacher, sie hatte Harry und Lucy in der Nähe und seit sie wieder eingezogen war, hatte sich auch ihr Verhältnis zu James merklich verbessert. Sie hatten sich auf Freundschaft geeinigt. 

Einerseits war Lily froh über diese Entwicklung der Dinge und andererseits war sie ihr zutiefst zuwider. Denn Freundschaft war eigentlich nicht das was sie wollte. Aber es war ein Fortschritt. Das schienen auch ihre Freunde so zu sehen, Jane hatte nur wissend gelächelt, als Lily ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie wieder in Godric's Hollow einzog und das obwohl Lily mehrfach betont hatte, dass sie dies nur für ihre Kinder tat. Alice hatte gemeint, dass auf reiner Freundschaftsebene immer alles begann. 

„Mum!" hörte sie Harry rufen. 

„Was ist denn los?" rief sie ihrerseits zurück. 

„Kannst du mir mit meinem Koffer helfen?" rief er. 

Seufzend stand Lily auf, noch zwei Tage, dann würden Harry und Lucy nach Hogwarts fahren. Während Harry sich freute, dass es zurückging, war Lucy in erster Linie sehr aufgeregt, obwohl auch sie sich auf ihr erstes Schuljahr in der Zaubererschule freute. Lily stieg langsam die Stufen zur oberen Etage hinauf. 

„Also Harry, wobei brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte sie und musterte ihren Sohn. 

„Ich krieg einfach nicht alles in den Koffer so dass er danach auch noch zugeht," beschwerte sich Harry und tatsächlich wirkte er ein wenig verzweifelt. 

Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen. 

„Sind in deinem Koffer tatsächlich nur Sachen, die auch hineingehören?" fragte sie und musterte Harry streng. 

Der blickte sie möglichst unschuldig an, 

„Mum, du weißt, dass ich niemals etwas mitnehmen würde, was ich nicht mitnehmen darf." 

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Lily mit eindeutig belustigter Stimme. 

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich der Koffer und kurz darauf war er vollkommen leer. 

„Ich bin sicher, diese Stinkbomben und was dort sonst noch liegt braucht ihr im Unterricht." 

„Selbstverständlich, Professor McGonagall hat uns gebeten welche mitzubringen," antwortete Harry. 

Nun musste Lily doch Anfangen zu lachen, die Vorstellung, Minerva McGonagall könnte ihre Schüler dazu auffordern Stinkbomben und ähnliche Streichutensilien mitzubringen war so abwegig, dass Lily einfach nur Lachen konnte. 

„Also wenn Professor McGonagall euch darum gebeten hat, kann ich dich natürlich nicht daran hindern das ganze Zeug mit in die Schule zu nehmen," sagte Lily und Harry grinste breit.

--------------------------------------- 

Später saßen Lily, Harry und Lucy gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer. James war noch nicht aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt und Lily vermutete, dass es wieder einmal besonders viel Arbeit gab um die sich James kümmern musste. Die Drei spielten gemeinsam Karten, worin Lily noch nie besonders gut gewesen war und deshalb immer wieder gegen ihre Kinder verlor. Doch irgendwann verloren auch die Beiden die Lust an dem Spiel und so saßen sie einfach gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer. 

Lucy versuchte immer wieder, aus Harry und ihrer Mutter herauszukitzeln worin die Auswahlzeremonie bestand, doch die Beiden blieben eisern, ebenso wie alle anderen die sie gefragt hatte. Auch Ginny hatte von ihren Brüdern und Eltern nichts erfahren. Sirius, Alice, Frank, Jane und Remus schwiegen ebenfalls und natürlich hatten auch Hermine und Neville nichts verraten. 

„Das ist voll unfair," maulte Lucy jedes Mal, wobei sie einen Schmollmund zog, mit dem sie zumindest James einmal fast dazu gebracht hatte, ihr alles zu erzählen. 

Harry hatte das jedoch erfolgreich verhindert indem er James mit Hilfe eine Aguamenti-Zaubers nass gespritzt hatte. So war Lucy weiterhin unwissend und versuchte irgendwie doch noch herauszufinden, was die Zeremonie war. 

Insgesamt, so befand Lily während sie ihre Tochter beobachtete, hatte sie sich doch recht gut erholt. Zwar schlief sie immer noch unruhig und war das ein oder andere mal schreiend aufgewacht, doch sie hatte ihre kurze Entführung besser verkraftet, als Lily erwartet hätte.

Vor allem in den ersten paar Tagen unmittelbar nach ihrer Befreiung, war Lucy teilweise richtig panisch gewesen und Lily und James hatten befürchtet, dass sie bleibende psychische Schäden davontragen würde. Doch glücklicherweise war diese Befürchtung nicht eingetreten und Lucy war inzwischen wieder so munter wie eh und je, zumindest meistens. 

Natürlich gab es Situationen, in denen man merkte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Momente in denen sie einfach nur still da saß und hinausblickte, das hatte es früher fast nie gegeben. In solchen Momenten reagierte Lucy häufig sehr gereizt wenn man sie ansprach, etwa um zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei. 

Lily hätte sich gewünscht, dass Lucy ein bisschen mehr mit ihnen sprach, sicher, sie hatten sich über das Geschehene unterhalten, aber Lily hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Lucy sich ein wenig dagegen sperrte, mit jemandem zu reden. Dennoch ließ sie sich größtenteils nicht anmerken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und Lily bezweifelte, dass sie alles nur spielte. Es schien eher so, als sei die kurze Gefangenschaft für sie einfach nicht vordergründig. Vielleicht war es für sie einfach noch nicht an der Zeit, darüber zu reden.

--------------------------------------- 

Die zwei Tage bis zur Reise nach Hogwarts vergingen wie im Flug. Und schließlich wachte Lucy auf, und er war da, der Tag, den sie gleichermaßen ersehnt und gefürchtet hatte.

Einerseits freute sie sich total auf Hogwarts. Seit sie ganz klein gewesen war, hatte sie immer die lustigsten Geschichten über die Zaubererschule gehört, ihre Eltern und auch deren Freunde hatten eigentlich nur gutes über ihre Schulzeit zu berichten gewusst und natürlich waren Lucys Lieblingsgeschichten immer die über Streiche gewesen. 

Auch was Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville über Hogwarts erzählt hatten klang toll. Und nun würde sie selbst nach Hogwarts fahren. Sie freute sich wirklich auf die Schule. Aber es fiel ihr auch ein wenig schwer, die vertraute Umgebung zu verlassen. Sie war noch nie länger als eine Woche weg gewesen und selbst dann hätte sie jederzeit nach Hause gekonnt. 

Wenn sie in Hogwarts war würde dies nicht möglich sein. Sie konnte ihren Eltern schreiben, aber sehen würde sie die Beiden nicht und das, ganze drei Monate. Natürlich hätte Lucy es niemals zugegeben, aber sie fürchtete, dass sie Heimweh bekommen würde. Wenn Harry das wüsste, würde er mich auslachen, dachte sie und begann langsam sich anzuziehen, um dann hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen. 

Ihre Eltern und Harry saßen bereits am Tisch. Sowohl James, als auch Lily hatten sich für den Vormittag freigenommen, so dass sie ihre Kinder zum Bahnhof bringen konnten. 

„Guten Morgen Lucy," sagte James, „und aufgeregt?" 

„Bisschen," sagte sie. 

„Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen," beruhigte Lily sie, „es ist toll in Hogwarts und schließlich ist ja auch Harry dort." 

„Genau das ist es was mir Angst macht," antwortete Lucy und grinste ihrem Bruder frech zu. 

Der zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, sondern biss in sein Käsebrötchen. 

„Habt ihr alles eingepackt?" fragte James. 

„Ich schon," sagte Harry. 

„Ich auch, alles was auf der Liste steht," antwortete Lucy. 

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere auch noch einige andere Sachen," meinte Harry trocken, „mir ist aufgefallen, dass mein Stinkbombenvorrat deutlich kleiner geworden ist." 

Lucy grinste nur. Und auch auf James Gesicht zeichnete sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck ab.

„Marauder," murmelte Lily, „alle nur Unfug im Kopf." 

„Ach Lily, das ist der Grund warum du mich geheiratet hast, nicht wahr?" fragte James. 

Mit einem Mal war die Stimmung sehr viel angespannter als noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor, James wurde bewusst, was er gesagt hatte, er räusperte sich verlegen und blickte auffällig unauffällig nicht zu Lily, die nervös aufgestanden war um sich ein wenig Milch in ihre Tasse zu gießen. Harry und Lucy sahen sich nur an kopfschüttelnd an, Erwachsene! 

„Na ja, jedenfalls wird das sicher ein amüsantes Schuljahr," meinte James in dem Versuch, die Situation wieder zu entspannen, 

„Alle sechs Nachwuchsmarauder in Hogwarts, die arme Minerva." 

„Du vergisst die Zwillinge," sagte Lily, und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, „die sind auch nicht ohne." 

„Stimmt," sagte James, „ich würde echt ne Menge dafür geben, noch mal nach Hogwarts gehen zu können." 

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort," meinte Lily leicht spöttisch, „ich wette du hättest an diesen Streichen den meisten Spaß, ehrlich, wann wirst du erwachsen?" 

„Den Zeitpunkt habe ich offensichtlich verpasst, ihr dürft mich von jetzt an Peter Pan nennen, der Junge der nie erwachsen wurde." 

„Ist ja cool," sagte Harry, „das würde ich auch gerne." 

„Was?" fragte Lily. 

„Nie erwachsen werden." 

„Mach so weiter und genau das wird geschehen," prophezeite Lily. 

„Ach komm schon Mum, erzähl nicht, dass du an unseren Streichen gar keinen Spaß hättest, wir wissen nämlich dass du sie doch lustig findest, zumindest meistens." 

„Okay, ist ja gut," sie hob kapitulierend die Hände, „Streiche können schon ganz lustig sein." 

Lucy grinste zufrieden. 

„Ich wusste es," sagte James, „durchschaut." 

Lily lächelte ein wenig. 

„Weißt du Lily, manchmal ist es ganz gut, wenn man noch ein bisschen Kind ist, das macht manche Sachen einfacher, man sieht dann nicht immer alles so eng und kann über vieles Lachen." 

„Na schön, vielleicht habt ihr recht, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich wieder ein wenig mehr Kind werden." 

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Harry. 

„Wenn ich es doch sage." 

„Wirklich?" 

„Ja." 

„Gut." 

„Wieso? Bist du mit mir nicht zufrieden?" 

„Doch, aber Kinder können mit Essensschlachten viel besser umgehen als Erwachsene" und damit hatte er auch schon ein Stück Schinken auf seine Mutter geworfen. 

„Na warte Harry!" rief diese. 

Harry grinste nur frech. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen stand Lily auf, ihre Tasse in der Hand und schüttete deren Inhalt über den Tisch hinweg auf Harry. Dieser hatte jetzt Milch im Haar, im Gesicht und auf seinem Pullover. Er starrte Lily nur an. Lucy und James brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Seid bloß ruhig," sagte Harry und warf den Beiden böse Blicke zu, er erreichte damit nur, dass sie noch lauter lachten. 

Das war ihm dann doch zu viel des Guten und so kamen auch James und Lucy zu einer unfreiwilligen Dusche, wobei Harry allerdings Orangensaft benutzte. 

Nun lachte Lily laut auf, „Ihr seht einfach nur herrlich aus," sagte sie. 

„Tatsächlich?" Die Blicke von James und Lucy wanderten zu ihren eigenen Tassen. 

„Oh nein," sagte Lily, bevor auch sie von einem Schwall Milch getroffen wurde.

--------------------------------------- 

Gut zwei Stunden später trafen sich Lily, James, Lucy und Harry am Bahnhof in Kings Kross mit den anderen. Ginny schien ebenso aufgeregt zu sein wie Lucy und die Beiden begannen sofort aufgeregt darüber zu diskutieren was sie wohl alles erwarten mochte. 

Die Erwachsenen halfen den Kindern die Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Die älteren Weasley Geschwister waren bereits verschwunden und Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Lucy machten sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Nachdem sie alles Sachen verstaut hatten, verließen sie das Abteil noch einmal um sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschiede. 

Vor allem Lucy musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, damit ihr nicht doch die Tränen kamen. Sie hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber für so lange Zeit von zu Hause wegzugehen fiel ihr sehr schwer. 

„Bis Weihnachten," sagte Lily und drückte Harry und Lucy noch einmal fest an sich. 

Auch James umarmte die Beiden noch ein letztes Mal bevor schließlich alle Kinder in den Zug stiegen. Vom Fenster ihres Abteils winkten sie ihren Eltern zu. 

„Jetzt sind sie Beide weg," sagte Lily traurig und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Sie kommen doch bald wieder," sagte James und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Das die umstehenden zufrieden lächelten entging ihm. 

„Ich weiß," sagte Lily, „aber es ist trotzdem traurig dass sie wegfahren." 

James lächelte, „wenn sie Weihnachten wiederkommen werden sie uns so viele Streiche spielen, dass wir uns wünschen, sie wären in Hogwarts geblieben. 

Lily lächelte. „Dass wäre ihnen sogar zuzutrauen." 

„Sicher, sie sind immerhin unsere Kinder." 

„Ach wirklich, fast wäre mir das entgangen." 

Der Zug fuhr los und alle winkten noch einmal wie wild, bis der Zug schließlich um die Kurve fuhr und nicht mehr zu sehen war. 

„Jetzt sind sie weg," sagte Lily traurig. Auch Molly wirkte ein wenig unglücklich. 

„Komm, wir gehen ins Ministerium," schlug James vor, „die Arbeit lenkt dich sicher ab." 

„Todsicher," sagte Lily und dachte an einige Berichte, die darauf warteten fertig gestellt zu werden. 

„Also meine Schicht fängt erst in einer Stunde an," sagte Sirius „und früher bekommst du mich auch nicht in die Zentrale." 

„Also wirklich, kein Respekt vor deinem Chef" sagte James gespielt entrüstet. 

„Tja, gutes Personal ist heutzutage schwer zu finden," meinte Frank spöttisch. 

„Deine Schicht fängt wenn ich mich recht erinnere auch in einer Stunde an, ich hab also noch ausreichend Zeit mir einige nette Aufgaben auszudenken." 

„Viel vergnügen auch." 

„Also, wir sehen uns," meinte James, „in einer Stunde." 

Und mit einem Plop apparierte er. 

„Ich geh auch jetzt schon hin," meinte Lily, „vielleicht kann ich dann heute Abend früher gehen." 

„Du glaubst auch noch an Wunder," meinte Sirius, „ich glaube ja eher, dass du James Gesellschaft leisten möchtest." 

„Sirius wir wohnen in einem Haus, ich muss wirklich nicht seine Gesellschaft suchen," meinte Lily. 

„Wäre aber mal nicht schlecht," mischte sich Sarah ein. 

„Leute bitte, nicht schon wieder," sagte Lily abwehrend. 

„Wie du meinst," sagte Sarah. 

„Also, bis dann," sagte Lily und disapparierte.

--------------------------------------- 

Halb zwölf, stellte Samantha mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest. Ein außerordentlich ungewöhnlicher Zeitpunkt um ein Treffen einzuberufen. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen und stellte fest, dass nur eine sehr kleine Anzahl Todesser versammelt war, dreißig, höchstens fünfunddreißig. 

Also hatte dieses Treffen einen konkreten Zweck, es war für irgendetwas gut und sie wüsste zu gerne wofür. Nun ja, sie würde sich wohl gedulden müssen, bis Voldemort auftauchte und ihnen den Sinn und Zweck dieses Treffens mitteilte. 

Hoffentlich ließ er sich nicht zu viel Zeit, denn sie war eigentlich gegen zwölf mit Charlie in der WG verabredet. Und da dieser nur seine Mittagspause hatte, ein Glück, dass die bei Rekruten noch so regelmäßig war, hatten sie für dieses Treffen nur eine Stunde Zeit. 

Gut fünf Minuten musste sie sich allerdings noch gedulden bis Voldemort sich endlich dazu bequemte in den Versammlungsraum zu treten. Wie immer sanken die Todesser ehrerbietig zu Boden. Voldemort forderte sie dazu auf sich wieder zu erheben und sah sich dann im Kreise seiner Anhänger um. 

„Wie euch zweifelsohne bereit aufgefallen ist, ist heute nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von euch anwesend. Dies hat den Grund, dass es heute zur Ausführung eines von langer Hand geplanten Vorhabens kommt." 

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser. 

„Ich bin sicher dass ihr euch fragt um welches Vorhaben es sich hierbei handeln mag." 

Er ließ den Blick bedeutungsvoll über seine Todesser wandern. 

„Aufgrund der Inkompetenz einiger Todesser ist es vor einem Monat leider nicht gelungen, Harry Potter in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Glücklicherweise überlasse ich jedoch nichts dem Zufall und deshalb habe ich einen weiteren Plan wie wir Harry Potter vernichten können. Heute beginnt das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts und wie alle anderen Schüler muss auch Harry Potter mit dem Hogwartsexpress anreisen. Und das ist unser Ziel, der Hogwartsexpress."

--------------------------------------- 

AN: SO, hier ist es, das neue Kapitel. Wie euch vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, ist es mehr oder weniger ein Übergangskapitel und von der Handlung her relativ überflüssig. Das wird sich allerdings im nächsten Kapitel ändern, versprochen. Besagtes nächstes Kapitel gibt es endlich mal wieder pünktlich, nämlich nächsten Samstag, zumindest das ist mal eine gute Nachricht, ob das nächste Kapitel noch mehr gutes mit sich bringt werdet ihr dann sehen.

Ich hoffe ich krieg ein paar Reviews von euch.

Bis dann

Bye

Sanny 


	50. Im Hogwartsexpress

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 49

Im Hogwartsexpress

---------------------------------------

Samantha konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da hörte, der Hogwartsexpress, jetzt! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, wie in Merlins Namen, sollte sie James Potter oder sonst jemanden erreichen, damit die Auroren rechtzeitig vorgewarnt waren. Voldemort erläuterte währenddessen seinen Plan. Um halb zwei sollte der Angriff beginnen, etwa um diese Zeit fuhr der Hogwartsexpress durch eine außerordentlich verlassene Gegend, weit genug entfernt von Zauberern und Hexen, so dass es dauern würde, bis Auroren oder Phönixorden von dem Angriff erfuhren.

„Damit dies tatsächlich so ist, werdet ihr euch zuerst um das Zugpersonal kümmern, die können als einzige über ein spezielles Notrufsystem Dumbledore informieren. Was die Schüler betrifft dürft ihr gerne eurer Fantasie freien lauf lassen, abgesehen natürlichen von Sprösslingen des Hauses Slytherin. Was Harry Potter betrifft, er gehört mir, also haltet euch zurück wenn ihr ihm begegnet. Ich denke ihr solltet alle in der Lage sein, ihn zu erkennen."

Die umstehenden Todesser nickten nur.

--------------------------------------

„Welch ein Anblick," Frank steckte den Kopf in James Büro, in dem dieser und Sirius saßen.

„Frank," Sirius grinste, „komm rein und setz dich zu uns."

„Würde ich furchtbar gern, aber da ich leider nicht zur Chefabteilung gehöre muss ich leider arbeiten."

„Ach komm schon," meinte nun auch James, „außerdem arbeiten wir."

„Genauso sieht das auch aus," meinte Frank sarkastisch und ließ den Blick über die Beiden wandern, James hatte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und Sirius saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl und schlürfte Kaffee.

„Also schön," gab Frank schließlich nach, „aber ihr erklärt Amelia, warum das mit den Berichten solange dauert. Übrigens, den musst du dir noch durchlesen, bevor du ihn weiterleitest," er warf eine Mappe auf James Schreibtisch.

„Vielen Dank auch."

Frank ließ sich auf einen soeben beschworenen Stuhl sinken.

„Kaffe?"

„Gerne."

„Also, was arbeitet ihr denn?" fragte Frank leicht spöttisch.

„Wir überlegen was Voldemorts nächstes strategisches Ziel sein könnte," antwortete James.

„Hogwarts," meinte Frank ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. „Kinder sind immer ein sehr sensibler Punkt. Ihnen Schaden zuzufügen sorgt immer für besondere Empörung. Zumal viele selbst Kinder in Hogwarts haben, auch hochrangige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, wir drei sind das Beste Beispiel. Außerdem erreicht er dadurch noch etwas anderes, er untergräbt Dumbledore, schon nach dem Hogsmeade Angriff hat er unheimlich schlechte Schlagzeilen bekommen, was passiert erst, wenn Hogwarts direkt angegriffen wird? Wer wird Dumbledore dann noch das Vertrauen entgegenbringen, das viele jetzt haben?"

„Ziemlich genau das auf den Kopf getroffen, was wir auch schon überlegt haben. Vielleicht sollte ich dich befördern."

„Du kannst mich nicht befördern, das nächst höchste wäre Stellvertretender Chef und die Stelle ist offensichtlich schon vergeben."

„Oh ja, stimmt."

„Zurück zum Thema, bevor ihr noch auf die Idee kommt mich zu feuern," meinte Sirius, „der Haken an unseren wunderschönen Überlegungen ist folgender, Voldemort kommt nicht ins Schloss rein. Ich bin sicher nicht einmal das Ministerium ist so gut geschützt wie die Schule. Schon die Gründer haben das Schloss mit außergewöhnlichen Mitteln geschützt und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore diesen Schutz noch um einiges verstärkt."

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt Wege unbemerkt ins Schloss zu kommen und hinaus," meinte Frank,

„Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr Beiden ganz genau wisst, wie man das anstellt."

Sirius und James grinsten.

„Es gibt diverse Wege," erklärte James immer noch grinsend, „aber ich denke, dass auch die Geheimgänge von den Schutzzaubern erfasst werden. Sonst wäre Voldemort sicher längst ins Schloss eingedrungen."

„Schon möglich, aber ihr konntet sie doch auch benutzen."

„Ja, aber damals waren wir Schüler, ich bezweifle, dass wir die Geheimgänge heute noch benutzen könnten."

„Klingt einleuchtend," gab Frank zu.

„Wenn er Hogwarts nicht direkt angreifen kann, wird er sich dann nicht ein Ausweichziel suchen?" fragte Sirius.

„Aber was könnte dieses Ausweichziel sein?" fragte James.

Darauf wussten weder Sirius noch Frank eine Antwort.

---------------------------------------

„Und Leute, was stellen wir zuerst an wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind?" fragte Neville und blickte gespannt in die Runde.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, schließlich sollten die Lehrer nicht auf die Idee kommen wir hätten uns in irgendeiner Art und Weise verbessert," meinte Ron.

„Auf die Idee kommen sie ganz sicher nicht," meinte Hermine, „und ich bin der Meinung wir könnten die Schule verschonen zumindest in den ersten paar Wochen."

„Ach komm Hermine, wir müssen das Schuljahr mit einem richtigen Knall beginnen, sonst ist es doch langweilig und wir müssen schneller sein als die Zwillinge," meinte Ron.

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so," meinte Neville, „Ron hat recht, wir brauchen was dramatisches, spektakuläres."

„Was sagst du dazu Harry?"

„Ich denke, dass Ron und Neville recht haben, wir müssen das Schuljahr mit einem echten Überraschungsschlag beginnen. Am besten schon Morgen beim Frühstück."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, „Und wie wollt ihr bis morgen Früh was auf die Beine stellen?"

„Vielleicht haben unsere Horrorschwestern eine Idee, warten wir bis sie wieder da sind," schlug Ron vor.

„Du willst die Beiden da mit reinziehen? Ehrlich wenn sie so nen Mist machen noch bevor das Schuljahr richtig begonnen hat, sind sie bei den Lehrern direkt unten durch."

„Es muss ja niemand erfahren, dass die Beiden dabei waren," meinte Neville.

„Also ich find die Idee auch gut, also Hermine, bist du dabei?"

Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die drei Jungs wandern die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen und schüttelte dann den Kopf,

„Ehrlich, ihr drei treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn," meinte sie.

„Das heißt ja," Neville grinste zufrieden, „eine neue Ära der Streiche kann beginnen."

„Ihr seid vollkommen Wahnsinnig," meinte Hermine.

„Das ist der Grund warum du mit uns abhängst, du magst Wahnsinnige, weil du selbst so bist."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen."

„Wo bleiben eigentlich Ginny und Lucy?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte sie wollten aufs Klo," sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Ja, aber wieso brauchen die so lange?" fragte Neville, „sie sind mindestens zwanzig Minuten weg.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen," schlug Hermine vor.

Die anderen nickten. „So wie ich die zwei kenne, haben sie sich gleich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht," meinte Neville.

„Zu welchen Klos sind sie gegangen?" fragte Hermine als die vier auf den Gang traten.

Ihr Abteil lag ziemlich direkt in der Mitte des Zuges und die Toiletten lagen jeweils am Ende.

„Also, Harry und ich gehen in die Richtung, ihr guckt ob ihr sie da hinten findet," schlug Neville vor.

„Was immer du willst Boss," meinte Ron grinsend, „würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die zwei sich gleich mit irgendwelchen Slytherins angelegt haben."

„Wäre ihnen zuzutrauen," stimmte auch Harry zu.

„Also, bis gleich."

Harry und Neville gingen nach vorne und Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil des Zuges.

„Hoffendlichen machen die zwei keinen Mist," sagte Harry.

„Optimist," meinte Neville, „Manchmal glaube ich die Beiden können gar nichts anderes."

Harry lachte, „Damit könntest du durchaus recht haben."

Die Beiden quetschten sich weiter durch den Zug. Die Gänge waren total verstopft und so kamen sie nur langsam vorwärts.

„Ich würde die Beiden wirklich gern finden," schimpfte Harry, „ich will nämlich schnell zurück ins Abteil und was essen."

„Tja, wir sind gerade mal bei der hälfte der Strecke," meinte Neville, „vielleicht haben wir uns umsonst Sorgen gemacht und die Beiden brauchen tatsächlich einfach nur lange um sich durch die Gänge zu quetschen."

„Die sind schon fast ne halbe Stunde unterwegs, unwahrscheinlich, dass sie tatsächlich so lang brauchen."

„Du bist ja richtig besorgt," stellte Neville überrascht fest, „ehrlich Harry so viel Gefahr geht von den Slytherins wirklich nicht aus. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass die Beiden vollkommen Schutzlos wären."

Harry und Neville tauschten einen Blick und brachen in Gelächter aus, als vollkommen schutzlos konnte man Ginny und Lucy tatsächlich nicht bezeichnen. Langsam wurden die Gänge freier, an den Enden war nicht so viel Betrieb wie in den mittleren bereichen des Zuges.

„Da," sagte Neville, „wir hatten doch recht, Slytherins."

„Idioten," murmelte Harry.

„Warte," sagte Neville und hielt Harry einen Moment zurück, „das verspricht lustig zu werden."

Das tat es tatsächlich. Lucy stand Draco Malfoy gegenüber und starrte ihn ziemlich wütend an.

„Du hältst es also für lustig, zwei Erstklässlern aufzulauern und diese dann umzingeln zu lassen."

„Das tue ich allerdings Potter," antwortete Malfoy, „wehrlose Opfer sind immer besonders lustig."

„Wehrlose Opfer?" fragte Ginny und funkelte Malfoy wütend an.

Hätte dieser die Beiden gekannt, hätte er gewusst, dass es spätestens jetzt an der Zeit war den Rückzug anzutreten. Harry und Neville sahen sich an und mussten sich schwer zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht anfingen zu lachen, wenn Malfoy wehrlose Opfer wollte, so hätte er sich zweifelsohne jemand anderen aussuchen müssen.

„Allerdings Wiesel, oder denkt ihr, ihr kämt gegen Zweitklässler an."

„Denkt ihr wir wären dumm?" fragte Ginny.

„Mein Vater ist nicht umsonst der Leiter der Auroren, denkt ihr er hätte mir überhaupt nichts beigebracht," trumpfte Lucy auf.

„Oh, jetzt krieg ich Angst," meinte Malfoy, seine Spießgesellen, Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Theodor Nott grinsten höhnisch.

„Na los ihr Zwerge, stellt euer können unter Beweis."

„Fehler, großer Fehler," murmelte Harry, „er ist ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte."

„Man lernt immer wieder dazu," meinte Neville leise.

Lucy hob ihren Zauberstab und setzte gerade an etwas zu sagen, als ein gewaltiger Ruck durch den Zug ging. Lucy wurde geschüttelt und fiel zu Boden, Ginny konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, ebenso wir Neville und Harry. Auch Crabbe, Goyle und Nott stürzten, die anderen drei Slytherins konnten sich aufrecht halten.

„Was war das denn?!" fluchte Harry laut und vernehmlich.

Lucy rappelte sich wieder auf und blickte zu den beiden Jungs,

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie und sah die Beiden überrascht an.

„Euch suchen," antwortete Harry.

Während Neville sich den Kopf rieb welchen er sich gestoßen hatte.

„Ich muss zugeben ihr habt euch gut geschlagen," meinte Harry und grinste die beiden Mädchen an.

„Danke, danke."

„Spielst du Aufpasser für deine Schwester Potty, wie süß."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich wenigstens keine Leute die auf _mich_ aufpassen."

„Es besteht kein Grund zur Aufregung," klang die Stimme des Lockführers durch den Zug, „Die Strecke ist durch einige umgestürzte Baumstämme versperrt, diese müssen entfernt werden, in ein paar Minuten wird die Fahrt weitergehen."

Harry ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

„Ehrlich, wegen so was werden wir so durchgeschüttelt," schimpfte Ginny und ging ebenfalls zum Fenster.

Malfoy und seine Freunde zogen sich in der Zwischenzeit zurück.

„Scheinbar," meinte Harry, der beobachtete wie der Lockführer seinen Zauberstab zückte, bevor er allerdings die Stämme zur Seite schaffen konnte, wurde er von hinten von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen.

„Scheiße,"

Harry wich vom Fenster zurück und starrte die anderen an,

„Habt ihr das gesehen?"

„Ja, und ich bin sicher, dass diese Stämme nicht von selber dorthin geflogen sind."

„Was machen wir?"

Lautes Stimmengewirr drang jetzt durch den Zug,

„Raus hier," sagte Neville.

„Was? Bist du verrückt?" fragte Lucy.

„Nein, hört zu, mein Dad hat meiner Mum mal erzählt dass die Todesser einen Zug komplett ausgebrannt haben, was, wenn die das gleiche mit dem Hogwartsexpress vorhaben?"

Die drei anderen sahen ihn an.

„Okay, lasst uns rausgehen," sagte Harry schließlich.

„Moment mal," warf Ginny ein, „was ist mit Ron und Hermine?"

„Verdammt," murmelte Neville.

„Ich geh sie suchen," entschied Harry kurzer Hand.

„Was? Nein, das kannst du nicht," sagte Lucy.

„Ihr Drei verlasst den Zug, ich werde die Beiden schon finden und dann kommen wir nach."

„Aber..."

„Hör auf Lucy, wir sollten nicht alle im Zug bleiben, dann sind wir alle in Gefahr, es ist besser wenn nur einer von uns die Beiden sucht."

„Okay," sagte Neville.

„Nein!" schrie Lucy.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren," sagte Harry und sah seine Schwester nachdrücklich an.

„Geht, beeilt euch."

Die Drei nickten und Harry fiel auf, dass Lucy Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Pass auf die Beiden auf," sagte Harry zu Neville.

Der nickte nur.

„Warte!" Schnell umarmte Lucy ihren Bruder, „Pass auf dich auf, okay," flüsterte sie.

„Und du auf dich."

„Beeilt euch," sagte Harry, dann drehte er sich um und rannte los.

„Kommt," sagte Neville, „Da vorn ist eine Tür."

---------------------------------------

Samantha beobachtete wie ein Todesfluch ihrer Mutter den Lockführer tötete. Sie fühlte sich verzweifelt und hilflos. Was konnte sie tun? Verdammt noch mal, sie war doch nicht Spionin geworden, um zuzusehen, wie Voldemort seine Pläne umsetzte.

Aber im Moment hatte sie Tatsächlich keine Chance Hilfe zu rufen. Ein Patronus wäre sofort aufgefallen und ihr fiel im Moment nichts anderes ein, wie sie Hilfe hohlen konnte.

„In den Zug," erklang die kalte hohe Stimme Voldemorts.

Die ersten Schüler kamen jetzt aus dem Zug, Samantha stieg durch eine der vorderen Türen ein. Sie blickte in beide Richtungen. Zu ihrer rechten erblickte sie die leere Kabine des Zugführers.

Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Todesser weiter hinten eingestiegen und so konnte sie die Kabine unbemerkt betreten, wenn es irgendwo im Zug ein Notrufsystem, gab, so befand es sich sicher hier.

Sie sah sich um. Ihr Blick glitt über die vielen Knöpfe und Schalter. Und schließlich entdeckte sie einen neben dem Notruf stand. Sie atmete erleichtert durch und drückte den Knopf.

---------------------------------------

Gut Fünf Minuten später erreichte ein Patronus James Potter, der über einen Bericht gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch saß und las. Er erstarrte, als er die Nachricht hörte, welche der silberne Phönix überbrachte.

„James," Sirius steckte den Kopf in das Büro, „ich wollte... was ist los, du bist leichenblass."

„Wir haben unser Ausweichziel."

„Was?"

„Der Hogwartsexpress, Todesser greifen den Hogwartsexpress an."

---------------------------------------

Harry lief so schnell er konnte durch den Zug, allerdings war dies recht schwierig, das sich überall Schüller drängten. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, er hatte noch nicht mal ihr Abteil erreicht. Draußen konnte er jetzt überall Todesser sehen, die sich in Richtung des Zuges bewegten. Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße.

„Ron! Hermine!"

Es war albern die Beiden zu rufen, sie würden ihn nicht hören, dafür war es viel zu laut, trotzdem, irgendetwas musste er tun.

„Ron! Hermine!"

Er schubste jemanden zur Seite um schneller voran zu kommen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, das die Todesser sich jetzt in den Zug drängten. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Die Stimmen um ihn herum hatten einen anderen Tonfall angenommen, nicht mehr neugierig und verwirrt, sondern ängstlich und aufgeregt.

Gleich bricht hier eine Massenhysterie aus, dachte Harry, das würde die Suche nach Ron und Hermine nicht gerade vereinfachen. Verfluchte Scheiße. Die Schüler in dem Gang wichen jetzt zurück, flüchteten in die Abteile und bildeten eine Gasse. Harry wandte sich um und erkannte, das hinter ihm drei Todesser waren, ein Blick nach vorne, zwei weitere.

Er entschied im Bruchteil einer Sekunde was zu tun war. Er stürmte nach vorne, rempelte den ersten Todesser, der wohl sehr überrascht war zur Seite und schrie dann, „Petrificus Totalos," womit er den zweiten Todesser außer Gefecht setzte.

Vor ihm lag jetzt ein weiterer Gang und zu seiner linken und rechten jeweils eine Tür. Er sprang zur Seite um nicht von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Raus, entschied er, es hatte keinen Zweck Ron und Hermine in diesem Gewühle zu suchen und sicherlich waren jetzt überall Todesser, es war intelligenter, den Zug zu verlassen.

„Lasst ihn laufen," hörte er einen der Todesser sagen, „überlassen wir ihn dem dunklen Lord, der wird wissen, was mit ihm zutun ist."

Harry glaubte, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde. Bedeutete das, dass Voldemort hier war? War er auf der Suche nach ihm? Wenn Voldemort da draußen war, dann war es vielleicht doch intelligenter im Zug zu bleiben. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder, wenn die Todesser im Zug ihn erwischten, dann würden sie ihn auch an Voldemort ausliefern, er sollte den Zug lieber verlassen, die anderen finden und fliehen.

Er sprang die Stufen hinunter und blickte sich um. Auch hier draußen waren Todesser und Schüler, er sollte versuchen möglichst unbemerkt zum Wald zu kommen. Von Ginny, Lucy und Neville war nirgendwo etwas zu sehen und auch Ron und Hermine schienen nicht hier draußen zu sein. Also schön, ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich zuerst um seine eigene Sicherheit zu kümmern.

Richtung Wald, entschied er. Dort schienen kaum Todesser zu sein und wenn er sich weit genug vom Zug entfernte, dann war er vielleicht in Sicherheit. Er rannte los, jemand packte seinen Arm, er drehte sich um und blickte in ein maskiertes Gesicht. Er holte aus und schlug den Todesser auf die Nase, dieser ließ ihn laut fluchend los.

Harry rannte weiter, wich umherfliegenden Flüchen aus. Um ihn herum griffen Todesser Schüler an und verletzten sie. Harry rannte immer schneller und erreichte schließlich endlich die relative Sicherheit des Waldes. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden, keuchend rappelte er sich wieder auf.

„Harry Potter," erklang hinter ihm eine eisige Stimme, „so sehen wir uns also wieder."

Harry wirbelte herum und starrte direkt in die rotglühenden Augen Lord Voldemorts.

---------------------------------------

Ron und Hermine quetschten sich durch einen der Gänge um zum nächsten Ausgang zu kommen. Bislang waren sie keinem Todesser direkt begegnet, hatten jedoch gesehen, wie die ersten in den Zug gekommen waren.

„Ich hoffe die anderen sind intelligent genug den Zug zu verlassen," sagte Hermine, „hier drin sitzen wir in der Falle."

„Ich hoffe Harry und Neville haben Ginny und Lucy gefunden," sagte Ron besorgt.

Hermine nickte, ihnen waren die beiden jüngeren Mädchen nicht begegnet und so blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die beiden anderen erfolgreicher gewesen waren als sie.

„Da ist die Tür," sagte Ron.

„Endlich."

Die Beiden sprangen aus dem Zug und blickten sich um. Hier draußen herrschte ebensolches Gewirr wie im inneren des Zuges. Schüler liefen panisch umher, während Todesser scheinbar wahllos Flüche durch die Gegend schossen.

Die Schüler hatten ebenfalls ihr Zauberstäbe gezogen und versuchten sich zu wehren. Einige der älteren Schüler schienen sogar Erfolg zu haben. Hermine entdeckte zwei Todesser, die am Boden lagen.

„Lass uns dorthin gehen," sagte Ron und deutete auf den nahegelegenen Wald.

„Da ist kaum jemand, wenn wir es dorthin schaffen, werden die uns vielleicht gar nicht beachten."

Hermine nickte. Sie rannten, Beiden gefiel es nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch die paar Zauber die sie kannten, würden bei weitem nicht reichen um gegen Todesser zu kämpfen. Hermine stolperte über einen Ast der auf dem Boden lag und stürzte.

„Komm schon," sagte Ron und half ihr aufzustehen.

„Wen haben wir denn da!"

Die Beiden wirbelten herum und entdeckten einen Todesser der seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt.

„Lauf!" schrie Hermine.

Die Beiden rannten los, kamen aber nicht weit, denn Hermine wurde von einem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen. Sie stürzte schreiend zu Boden.

„Hermine!" schrie Ron.

Er starrte den Todesser an, hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauber wurde zwar von dem Todesser abgeblockt, lenkte ihn aber von Hermine ab, die sich keuchend aufrichten konnte.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid wieder einmal ganz besonders mutig," meinte der Todesser höhnisch, „denkst du, du hast ihr damit geholfen?"

Ein weiterer Todesser kam hinzu und musterte die beiden Kinder abfällig.

„Wen hast du denn da gefunden?" fragte er. „Blacks Adoptivtochter und den jüngsten Weasleyspross."

„Was machst du noch, bring sie um und dann komm, ich hab gesehen wie Potter in den Wald gelaufen ist, der dunkle Lord wird schnell mit ihm fertig sein und dann sicher den Befehl zum Rückzug geben."

„Harry," keuchte Hermine entsetzt.

„Einer eurer Freunde? Verabschiedet euch schon mal von ihm, das heißt eigentlich müsst ihr das nicht, ihr werdet ihn schnell wiedersehen."

„Bastarde," brüllte Ron, „Petrificus Totalos!"

Der Todesser blockte den Fluch lässig ab und musterte Ron spöttisch,

„Das ist hoffnungslos Kleiner."

„Avada Kedavra," sagte der andere, beiläufig, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen wollen.

Der grüne Blitz raste auf Ron zu der zurückstolperte.

„RON!" brüllte jemand und warf ihn zu Boden.

Der Fluch traf die andere Person. Ron rappelte sich hoch und starrte entsetzt auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen,

„Percy," flüsterte er, „PERCY!"

Sein Bruder antwortete nicht sondern starrte nur mit leeren Augen gen Himmel. Der eine Todesser lachte.

„Der Edelmut der Gryffindors, ich persönlich nenne das Dummheit."

Ein Fluch traf den Todesser von hinten und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Der andere Todesser wirbelte herum.

„Auroren," sagte Hermine erleichtert.

Sie erkannte, dass es Sirius war, der sich jetzt mit dem Todesser duellierte am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt von ihm in den Arm schließen lassen, doch der Zeitpunkt war wohl nicht ganz passend. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Ron, der am Boden hockte und an Percys Schulter rüttelte,

„Wach auf Percy komm schon steh auf."

Hermine sah entsetzt, dass Ron Tränen in den Augen hatte, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals weinen gesehen zu haben.

„Ron!"

Er reagierte nicht, rüttelte nur weiter an Percys Schulter und flüsterte immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders.

„RON!"

Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Schließlich überwand sich Hermine und gab Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige, das wirkte, er starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Was soll das?" fragte er gereizt, „Hilf mir lieber Percy..."

„Ron!"

„Was?"

„Ron, sieh mich an, Percy ist tot, du kannst ihn nicht zurückholen."

Er sah sie an mit tränenfeuchten Augen und Hermine merkte, dass auch ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Es war komisch, Percy war von allen Weasley Geschwistern der gewesen, den sie am wenigsten hatte leiden können, aber jetzt lag er vor ihr tot auf dem Boden. Und er hatte Ron das Leben gerettet.

„Hermine, Ron."

Sirius hatte den Todesser offensichtlich besiegt und kam zu ihnen.

„Alles okay? Was ist mit Percy."

„Er ist tot," flüsterte Hermine leise, „Er wollte Ron retten und da wurde er von einem Todesfluch getroffen."

Besorgt sah Sirius Ron an. Er war leichenblass und starrte Percy an.

„Ron!"

Keine Reaktion,

„Ron!"

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Hermine.

„Er steht unter Schock, am besten bring ich euch Beide hier weg."

„Nein," sagte Hermine, der wieder einfiel, was die Todesser gesagt hatten, „Sirius, die haben gesagt, dass Harry in den Wald gerannt sei und dass Voldemort da warten würde."

„Scheiße, verfluchte scheiße!" Sirius stand auf.

„Versuch zu Ron durchzudringen, bring ihn am besten von hier weg, und auch wenn es so scheint als würde er nicht zuhören, sag ihm, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, okay."

Sie nickte und Sirius sprintete Richtung Wald davon.

---------------------------------------

AN: Das war Kapitel 49. Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen und eure Erwartungen erfüllt. Mir persönlich hat es eigentlich recht gut gefallen... aber ich bin natürlich wie immer an eurer Meinung interessiert, deshalb würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen.

Also, bis nächsten Samstag

Bye

Sanny


	51. Das Ende mancher Dinge

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 50

Das Ende mancher Dinge

---------------------------------------

Nachdem Neville, Lucy und Ginny den Zug verlassen hatten, hielten sie sich erst einmal möglichst unauffällig im Schatten, so dass sie sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen konnten. Es waren offensichtlich auch andere Schüler auf die Idee gekommen den Zug zu verlassen. Die Todesser stiegen jetzt teilweise in den Zug während andere begannen die Schüler, die nach draußen gekommen waren zu verfluchen.

„Was ist, wenn die anderen da drin von Todessern gefunden werden?" fragte Lucy ängstlich, „Sie haben doch gar keine Chance da raus zu kommen."

„Notfalls müssen sie halt aus den Fenstern springen," sagte Neville, „Die Türen sind nicht der einzige Weg rauszukommen."

Er hoffte, dass seine Worte Lucy ein wenig beruhigten. Es war schon komisch mit ihr und Harry, wenn sie zusammen waren, dann schien streiten ihr Lieblingshobby zu sein, aber wenn der andere sich Möglicherweise in Gefahr befand, so wurde der andere halb Wahnsinnig vor Sorge. Allerdings schien ihm jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das Verhalten der Geschwister zu erforschen.

Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen und überlegte, wo er sich und die beiden Mädchen bestmöglich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Tatsächlich schien der beste Ort der Wald zu sein, das Problem daran war nur, dass zwischen ihnen und dem Wald etwa fünfzig Meter lagen, fünfzig Meter voller Todesser und panischer Schüler

Er überlegte, ob sie sich irgendwo anders verstecken konnten, doch es schienen überall Todesser zu sein. Er überlegte, ob sie um den Zug herum rennen und in die andere Richtung fliehen sollten. Doch bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, fanden sich die beiden Mädchen und er von einigen Todessern umringt wieder.

„Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley und meine ganz besondere Freundin Lucy Potter,"

Er fixierte Lucy und Neville schob sie schützend hinter sich.

„Du kannst sie nicht beschützen, Longbottom," sagte der Todesser.

Neville umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich so, dass die beiden Mädchen von seinem Körper abgeschirmt wurden.

„Geh zur Seite," sagte der Todesser.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab eine Rechnung mit deiner kleinen Freundin zu begleichen, ihretwegen ist meine Schwester im Gefängnis," der Todesser sprach leise, doch dies und sein stechender Blick machten ihn um einiges bedrohlicher.

„Weil dieses kleine Miststück sich geweigert hat uns zu sagen wo ihr Bruder ist, ist meine Schwester jetzt im Gefängnis, also, möchtest du zur Seite gehen, oder möchtest du da stehen bleiben?"

„Wenn du sie willst, dann musst du erst an mir vorbei!"

Neville war selbst überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang, er konnte sich nämlich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, jemals so viel Angst gehabt zu haben.

„Und du denkst du würdest mich aufhalten?" fragte der Todesser spöttisch, die anderen drei lachten.

„Geh zur Seite."

„Nein." Ein Stoßfluch raste auf ihn zu.

„Protego!" schrie Neville.

Der Todesser wirkte sehr überrascht, dass Neville sich tatsächlich wehren konnte schien er nicht erwartet zu haben.

„Expelliarmus!" rief Neville.

Doch der Todesser wehrte den Fluch ab.

„Crucio!" rief einer der anderen Todesser.

Diesem Fluch hatte Neville nichts entgegenzusetzen, er stürzte vor Schmerzen schreiend zu Boden.

„Neville!" schrieen Ginny und Lucy gleichzeitig.

Ginny ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und rüttelte an Nevilles Schultern. Der Todesser richtete jetzt seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Lucy, die mit dem Rücken an die Zugwand gepresst da stand.

„Du hast meine Schwester ins Gefängnis gebracht," sagte er leise und mit einem gefährlichen Tonfall, „und dafür musst du zahlen."

Sie konnte nichts tun, starrte den maskierten Mann nur ängstlich an. Ihr Blick fiel auf Neville, der sich immer noch vor Schmerzen schreiend am Boden wand. Irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf machte klick, sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren. Ihre Knie zitterten heftig, doch sie umfasste den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und riss ihn hoch ehe der Todesser begriff was sie da tat, hatte sie ihn mit einem Expelliarmus entwaffnet.

Der Todesser starrte erst verblüfft auf seine Hand und dann auf Lucy. Mit einem großen Schritt hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden. Er packte Lucys Arm und entriss ihr ihren Zauberstab und schleuderte diesen zur Seite. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er Lucy ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert und knallte gegen die Zugwand.

Sternchen tanzten vor ihren Augen. Der Todesser schlug erneut zu, immer und immer wieder. Die anderen Todesser hatten inzwischen von Neville abgelassen und beobachteten, wie Lucy geschlagen wurde. Ginny, die bis jetzt noch neben Neville gekniet hatte, der stöhnend am Boden lag, sprang auf und hängte sich mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht an den Arm des Todessers, was diesen zumindest erfolgreich daran hinderte, Lucy zu schlagen, die jetzt halb bewusstlos am Boden lag.

„Was denkst du was du da machst, kleines Miststück?" fragte der Mann wütend und stieß Ginny von sich weg, diese stand wieder auf und wollte sich erneut auf den Todesser stürzen.

Doch Neville, der inzwischen wieder sitzen konnte, hielt sie zurück.

„Nicht," sagte er.

Ginny wollte sich losreißen, erkannte dann aber, warum Neville sie zurückhielt, ein Schockzauber traf den Todesser von hinten.

„Auroren," flüsterte Ginny erleichtert.

„Auch," sagte Neville.

Diejenige, die den Schockzauber geschickt hatte, war keine geringere als Professor McGonagall. Dicht gefolgt, von Ginnys ältestem Bruder Bill und Professor Snape. Bill und Snape widmeten sich den drei übrigen Todessern, während Professor McGonagall besorgt zu den drei Schülern eilte.

„Ist mit ihnen Beiden alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie Ginny und Neville, während sie sich über die inzwischen bewusstlose Lucy beugte.

„Einigermaßen," antwortete Ginny.

Sie beobachtete ängstlich wie McGonagall sich über Lucy beugte. Ihre Freundin hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf aus der Blut floss.

„Ich bin erbärmlich wenn es um Heilkunde geht, sie muss möglichst schnell nach Hogwarts."

„Können sie gar nichts tun, Professor?" fragte Neville.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Mr. Longbottom. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, sie befindet sich nicht in Lebensgefahr."

Sie verwandelte einen Ast in ein Stofftuch, „Pressen sie das auf die Wunde Longbottom. Ich versuche jemanden zu finden, der die Wunde heilen, oder sie nach Hogwarts bringen kann."

Neville nickte, ergriff das Stofftuch und presste es auf Lucys Stirn.

---------------------------------------

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen, der Blick aus den roten Augen nagelte ihn fest und es schien unmöglich auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Renn, renn du Idiot, schrie es in seinem Innern doch es war einfach unmöglich.

Voldemort lächelte. Es schien so gar nicht in sein unmenschliches Gesicht zu passen, dieses Lächeln.

„Vier Jahre sind vergangen seid unserer letzten Begegnung, nicht wahr Harry?"

Er nickte, starrte Voldemort dabei weiter an.

„Und vor allem im letzten halben Jahr hast du mich zwei mal sehr verärgert Harry Potter. Es ist dir gelungen meiner Gefangenschaft zu entkommen und dann bist du noch nicht einmal in die Falle meiner Todesser getappt. Ich musste meine Todesser bestrafen, obwohl dieser unwürdige Pettigrew nichts anderes verdient hat als den Tod, den er letzten Endes für sein versagen bekam. Nun, deine Flucht vor mir nimmt heute ihr Ende Harry, aber zuerst, sollst du leiden. Crucio!"

Schmerz, unendlicher Schmerz, der Harry zu Boden warf und seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während der Schmerz jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers durchdrang und er das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen. Schließlich nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm. Harry blickte mit verschleiertem Blick hoch, zu Voldemorts lächelndem Gesicht.

„Crucio!" erneut lag der Fluch auf ihm und erneut durchdrangen unendliche Schmerzen seinen Körper.

Schließlich verschwand der Schmerz wieder, Harry blieb am Boden liegen, den Blick verschleiert, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ah Harry, es ist nicht besonders lustig mit dir zu spielen. Du stehst nicht auf, wehrst dich nicht. Aber vielleicht habe ich zu viel erwartet, du bist schließlich nur ein zwölf Jahre alter Junge, nicht mehr."

Er lächelte.

„Avada Kedavra."

Harry sah den grünen Blitz und wusste genau, was er bewirken würde, doch er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen um auszuweichen. Und dann war da etwas in der Luft, etwas rot goldenes, dass den Fluch abfing, und dann zu einem Feuerball wurde. Wütend starrte Voldemort den verglühenden Feuerball an.

„Gewiss hast du inzwischen mitbekommen," erklang eine ruhige Stimme vom Waldrand her, „dass es Menschen gibt, die nicht einverstanden sind damit, dass du stetig versuchst Harrys Leben auszulöschen."

„Das ist mir bewusst alter Narr," antwortete Voldemort spöttisch.

„Tatsächlich gibt es sogar jene, die bereit sind ihr Leben für diesen Jungen zu geben."

„Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen."

Ein Fluch schoss auf Voldemort zu und lenkte dessen Aufmerksamkeit endgültig auf Dumbledore, der zwischen den Bäumen stand.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen alter Narr," zischte Voldemort leise.

„Nein," antwortete Dumbledore, „aber ich kann jenen schützen, der eines Tages die Macht dazu haben wird."

„Und bei dem Versuch dein Leben lassen? Bist du wirklich so dumm Dumbledore?"

Jemand näherte sich durch die Bäume, Dumbledore konnte Blätter und Äste rascheln hören. Er jagte einige Zauber in Richtung Voldemort, welche diesen beschäftigten, bevor er seinerseits mit einigen Todesflüchen antwortete. Dumbledore beschwor ein flammendes Seil, welches Voldemort umschlang, zumindest lange genug, damit Albus Sirius erkennen konnte.

„Albus," er keuchte, „wo ist Harry? Brauchst du..."

Dumbledore winkte ab, und beschwor gleichzeitig einen starken silbernen Schild der ihn vor einem Zauber Voldemorts schützte.

„Dies ist nicht dein Kampf, Sirius, bring Harry in Sicherheit."

Sirius nickte und rannte hinüber zu Harry, der immer noch halb bewusstlos am Boden lag. Sirius hob ihn hoch und musste feststellen, dass er nicht mehr so leicht war, wie als er ihn das letzte mal getragen hatte, aber es würde für die paar Meter gehen müssen.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Dumbledore und Voldemort, die sich immer noch duellierten. Voldemort schrie wütend und jagte Sirius einen Fluch hinterher. Er wich dem Fluch aus und apparierte dann mit Harry im Arm zurück zum Zug.

---------------------------------------

James fluchte leise während er gegen einen Todesser kämpfte. Er wich einem Todesfluch aus und schoss seinerseits einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser. Dieser wich aus und antwortete mit einem erneuten Todesfluch. James duckte sich und der Fluch traf einen Baum, der in Flammen aufging. Genug mein Freund, dachte er ärgerlich und beschoss den Todesser mit einer Salve Flüche.

Schließlich streckte ein Petrificus Totalos den Mann zu Boden. James schüttelte den Kopf, erstaunlich, wie effektiv Erstklässlerzauber manchmal sein konnten. Er wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Todesser zuwenden, als alle Todesser, die noch auf den Beinen waren, dummerweise mehr, als die, die besiegt worden waren, in ihrer Handlung erstarrten und dann disaparrierten.

Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort beschlossen, dass genug Schaden angerichtet worden war. James blickte sich um und beschloss, zuerst einmal seine Kinder zu suchen. Er war nicht weit gegangen, als er auf Dumbledore stieß. Der Schulleiter wirkte müde und so, als bräuchte er dringend einige Zaubertränke.

„Albus, was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte James.

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit Voldemort."

„Er war hier?" fragte James und sah Dumbledore entsetzt an.

„Ja, allerdings hat er es letzten Endes vorgezogen sich zurückzuziehen."

„Harry...?"

„Fawkes kam rechtzeitig um das schlimmste zu verhindern, Sirius, ist mit ihm von dort geflohen."

„Also geht es ihm gut?"

„Sagen wir, den Umständen entsprechend."

„Weißt du, wo er jetzt ist?"

„Nein, wie ich bereits sagte, Sirius ist mit ihm gemeinsam geflohen."

„Okay, danke Albus."

Er lief weiter, in der Hoffnung Sirius und Harry oder Lucy zu finden.

Albus kümmerte sich währenddessen um einige organisatorische Dinge. Er verstärkte seine Stimme magisch und ordnete dann an, dass sich alle unverletzten Schüler im Zug versammeln sollten. Alle anderen sollten sich draußen sammeln, damit sie direkt per Portschlüsseln nach Hogwarts gebracht werden konnten.

---------------------------------------

Hermine hockte mit Ron neben dem Zug. Sie hatte soeben Dumbledores Anordnungen gehört und wusste jetzt nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Sie und Ron waren zwar nicht körperlich verletzt, aber Ron schien immer noch unter Schock zu stehen. Er starrte ins Leere und schien nichts von dem wahrzunehmen, was Hermine sagte. Ich bring ihn am besten zu den verletzten, entschied Hermine.

„Komm Ron!" sagte sie.

Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte, doch als sie ihn auf die Beine zog und ihn neben sich herführte folgte er ihr willenlos. Sein Verhalten machte ihr Angst. Ron war nie jemand gewesen, der einfach so tat was andere von ihm verlangten, er hatte immer seinen eigenen Kopf und versuchte diesen durchzusetzen. Sie führte ihn hinüber zu den Verletzten, wo sie auf Bill stießen.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Bill und musterte Ron besorgt.

„Ron, Ron hörst du mich?"

„Er reagiert nicht," sagte Hermine leise, sie glaubte gleich in Tränen auszubrechen, „Sirius sagt er steht unter Schock."

„Ron, Ron!"

Bill schnippte mit den Fingern vor Rons Gesicht herum und schlug ihm sacht gegen die Wange. Dann wand er sich wieder an Hermine,

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er... sie, die Todesser, Oh Bill," sie schluchzte auf, sie konnte nicht, sie konnte es Bill nicht sagen.

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr dies von Sirius abgenommen, der kurz darauf zu ihnen stieß. Er schloss Hermine in den Arm und sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter und heulte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Bill an Sirius gewandt.

„Bill, Percy ist tot," sagte Sirius leise.

„Was?"

Bill wurde blass, er konnte Sirius nur anstarren.

„Percy, was, was ist passiert?"

„Ich war nicht selbst dabei, aber nach dem was Hermine gesagt hat, hat er Rons Leben gerettet, indem er sich zwischen ihn und einen der Todesser gestellt hat."

Bill starrte Sirius entsetzt an. Er dachte an seinen Bruder. Trotz aller Differenzen, die es das eine oder andere mal zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder gegeben hatte, Percy war sein kleiner Bruder gewesen und wie alle seine Geschwister hatte er Percy geliebt. Es klang unwirklich und Bill konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, dass Percy tatsächlich Tod sein sollte.

„Deshalb," er schluckte, „deshalb steht Ron unter Schock."

Sirius nickte, während er versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen, die immer noch in seinen Umhang weinte. Schließlich hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Sirius an.

„Hast du Harry gefunden?" fragte sie.

Angst lag in ihrem Blick.

„Harry?" fragte Bill.

„Ja."

„Geht es ihm gut?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

„Also stimmt es, das Voldemort hier war?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Wie...?"

„Dumbledore hat ihn aufgehalten."

Bill wandte sich an Hermine.

„Hast du Ginny oder die Zwillinge gesehen?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf,

„Wir hatten Ginny und Lucy gerade gesucht, als der Angriff begann, Harry und Neville sind in die eine Richtung gegangen, Ron und ich in die andere und dann wurde der Zug angegriffen, seit dem habe ich keinen von ihnen gesehen."

Bill nickte nur und ließ seinen Blick über die verletzten Schüler schweifen, doch er konnte keinen von seinen Geschwistern entdecken.

---------------------------------------

Eine knappe Stunde später befanden sich alle verletzten Schüler in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey hatte Hilfe aus dem St. Mungo herbei beordert, denn sie konnte sich unmöglich alleine um etwa hundert Verletzte kümmern.

Die anderen Schüler saßen inzwischen in den Kutschen, welche zum Schloss fuhren. Dumbledore hatte den Hogwartsexpress kurzerhand einfach in einen riesigen Portschlüssel verwandelt, welcher die Schüler zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade transportierte. Entgegen der Tradition fuhren heute auch die neuen Erstklässler nicht mit Booten über den See sondern mit den älteren Schülern in Kutschen.

Ginny und Neville saßen gemeinsam mit Fred und George Weasley in einer Kutsche und alle vier fühlten sich fürchterlich. Die Ungewissheit über den verbleib ihrer Freunde machte sie Wahnsinnig. George hatte erzählt, dass Lee fast verblutet wäre, weil er von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen worden war, den keiner von ihnen kannte und das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich die Gesamtstimmung verbesserte.

Um Lucy machte sich Ginny am wenigsten Sorgen, sie wusste zwar, dass es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging, doch immerhin wusste sie, was mit ihr los war, während sie nur hoffen konnten, dass er Hermine, Ron und Harry nicht wirklich schlimm getroffen hatte. Sie hatte auch Fred und George auch gefragt ob sie Percy gesehen hätten, doch George hatte gemeint, dass Percy sich zu verteidigen wisse,

„Immerhin sind wir ihm ja lange genug auf die Nerven gegangen," hatte Fred hinzugefügt und Ginny damit ein winziges Lächeln entlockt.

Hätten die drei gewusst, dass Percy tot war, so hätten sie gewiss keine Witze gemacht, so jedoch konnten die Zwillinge Ginny ein wenig aufheitern.

---------------------------------------

Es waren inzwischen drei Stunden vergangen, seitdem der Hogwartsexpress angegriffen worden war. Bill hatte von Professor McGonagall erfahren, dass es Ginny gut ging und auch die Zwillinge waren wohlauf, wie er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Und jetzt stand er hier.

Aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster drang Licht und er erkannte die Silhouetten von drei Personen, scheinbar war Charlie zu Hause. Er straffte sich und klopfte dann gegen die Tür. Jemand öffnete von innen und er blickte seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er überrascht.

„Kann ich reinkommen, ich muss dringend mit euch reden, mit dir und Mum und Dad."

„Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Charlie und ließ ihn eintreten.

Im Licht konnte er Bill besser erkennen.

„Meine Güte, wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Es gab einen Angriff," sagte Bill tonlos.

„Was...?"

„Komm, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer."

Charlie ahnte nichts gutes, irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, sonst wäre Bill nicht hier, erst recht nicht in diesem Zustand. Zwar schien sein Bruder unverletzt, doch sein Umhang war dreckig und schlammverschmiert.

„Du liebe Güte Bill, was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte Molly entsetzt, als ihr ältester Sohn eintrat.

„Komm setz dich, ich hol dir was zu essen und einen Tee, vielleicht sollte ich dir auch ein Bad einlassen. Was ist nur passiert?"

„Mum setz dich," sagte Bill leise aber bestimmt.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, tat dann aber worum er gebeten hatte. Arthur musterte seinen Sohn wachsam und Charlie stand an die Wand gelehnt da und wartete auf das, was sein Bruder zu sagen hatte.

„Es gab einen Angriff," begann Bill leise, „auf den Hogwartsexpress."

Molly schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, Charlies Haltung wurde angespannter.

„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Arthur, Angst und Anspannung schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

„Percy ist tot," sagte Bill leise.

„Nein!" schrie Molly, „nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Du lügst!" schrie sie

„Mum!"

Charlie war zu ihr geeilt und schloss seine zitternde und weinende Mutter in den Arm. Arthur stand langsam auf. Er wirkte unendlich alt und verzweifelt, auch er ging zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was ist mit den anderen?" fragte Charlie leise.

Auch seine Eltern blickten ihn wieder an, seine Mutter schluchzend und zitternd, sein Vater zumindest äußerlich gefasst.

„Ginny und den Zwillingen geht es gut, Ron steht unter Schock, er... er war dabei."

Bill senkte den Blick, er konnte das nicht ertragen. Er hatte seine Eltern nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte seine Mutter irgendwann unter Tränen.

„Hermine hat Sirius gesagt, dass sich Percy zwischen Ron und einen der Todesser gestellt hat, er wollte Ron beschützen, deshalb ist er gestorben."

Molly schluchzte erneut auf. Bill wollte zu ihr, doch Charlie hielt ihn zurück.

„Du kannst nicht die Last der ganzen Welt tragen," sagte er leise, „ich seh wie dich das ganze fertig macht, geh hoch und nimm ein Bad. Ich kümmere mich um Mum und Dad."

„Danke," sagte Bill leise und Charlie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

---------------------------------------

Mit schnellen Schritten, rannte James durch Hogwarts. Verdammt, es war schon so viel Zeit vergangen seit dem Angriff, fast vier Stunden und erst jetzt kam er nach Hogwarts. Er wusste, dass die Krankenstation vorübergehend in die große Halle verlegt worden war und genau das war sein Ziel.

„James!"

„Sirius! Alles okay?"

„Ja, und bei dir?"

„Auch. Danke, Albus hat mir erzählt dass du Harry gerettet hast."

„Na ja, nicht direkt, ich hab ihn nur da weg gebracht.

„Trotzdem, Danke."

„Du hättest das selbe getan."

„Weißt du, wie es ihm jetzt geht und was mit Lucy ist und Lily."

„Harry geht es wieder einigermaßen gut, er schläft, die Cruciatusflüche sind ihm nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Lucy hatte eine ziemlich üble Kopfplatzwunde, konnte aber zumindest darüber schimpfen, dass sie den Verband abscheulich findet, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben hat."

James lächelte schwach, das klang ganz nach seiner Tochter.

„Lily hat es auch ziemlich übel erwischt, irgendwer hat ihr die komplette Seite aufgeschlitzt, aber das war kurz bevor der Angriff geendet hat und weil sie schnell versorgt wurde, ist nichts schlimmeres passiert."

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte James, sein Herz raste und er hoffte inständig, dass es ihr nicht zu schlecht ging.

„Sie hat wohl noch Schmerzen, weigert sich aber zu gehen, bevor sie die Kinder gesehen hat. Und Madam Pomfrey lässt niemanden in die Halle."

„Wo ist sie?" fragte James.

„Sitzt direkt davor auf einer Bank".

James stürmte los. Und auf Sirius Gesicht schlich sich trotz aller schrecklichen Geschehnisse ein Lächeln. Er kannte den Blick, den James gerade gehabt hatte, er kannte diesen Blick außerordentlich gut.

Seltsam, dachte er, wieso brauchen manche Menschen erst etwas Schreckliches, was ihnen begreiflich macht, was sie wollen.

---------------------------------------

„Lily!"

James ließ sich neben ihr auf die Bank sinken. Niemand sonst war da und es schien fast gespenstisch still. Lily, die eingenickt war, schreckte hoch.

„James, endlich ich hab auf dich gewartet."

Erleichtert umarmte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie.

„Ja, alles okay. Und bei dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte, „Du hattest tatsächlich Angst um mich," stellte sie fest.

„Ja klar ich meine du... wir... also, ich... du, du bist schließlich..."

„Idiot."

„Was?"

„Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte James.

Sie lächelte, dieses weiche warme Lächeln und sein Herz hüpfte ein bisschen.

„Wir sind beide Idioten," sagte sie.

Sie starrten sich sekundenlang in die Augen und dann beugten sie sich Beide vor und küssten sich. Ganz vorsichtig, fast wie damals, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Schüchtern und ein bisschen ängstlich, weil sie nicht wussten wie der andere reagieren würde.

Schließlich unterbrachen sie den Kuss und sahen sich an, halb hoffend halb ängstlich und dann war es James der als erstes sprach,

„Lily, egal was du jetzt denkst oder sagst, ich liebe dich, ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Vielleicht hasst du mich jetzt noch mehr, aber ich wollte es dir sagen, weil ich denke manche Dinge müssen ausgesprochen werden und überhaupt ist das alles..."

Sie unterbrach ihn indem sie ihn erneut küsste.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch," flüsterte sie irgendwann, als sie aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen.

Die Beiden saßen in dieser Nacht lange auf der Bank vor der großen Halle und hielten sich einfach nur gegenseitig im Arm. Sie wussten, dass ihr fürchterlicher Streit durch Küssen und ein paar schöne Worte nicht aus der Welt war, aber sie wussten, was sie empfanden und sie wussten, dass es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

---------------------------------------

AN: Na also, da war er doch wieder mein geliebter Kitsch... nun zumindest Lily und James haben sich wieder vertragen und das ist meiner Meinung nach doch sehr positiv.

Ich bin gespannt, was ihr ansonsten zu diesem Kapitel sagt, besonders interessieren würde mich wie euch die Stelle gefallen hat, in der Bill seinen Eltern und Charlie sagt, dass Percy Tod ist, weil ich die recht schwer zu schreiben fand und nicht sicher bin ob ich die Gefühle der einzelnen Personen wirklich gut geschildert habe.

Also, bis nächsten Samstag.

Bye

Sanny


	52. Weitermachen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 51

Weitermachen

---------------------------------------

Als Ron zu sich kam, war um ihn herum alles dunkel. Ihm war kotzübel und das Erste, was er tat, war sich über den Rand seines Bettes hinweg zu übergeben. Er wusste nicht wie er hier her kam in dieses warme weiche Bett, er wusste nicht warum es dunkel war und weshalb er geschlafen hatte, er hatte keine Ahnung, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte waren die Todesser und Percy, der mit leeren Augen in den Himmel starrte. Er stöhnte und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er schluchzte leise, es war seine Schuld, alles seine Schuld. Neben ihm regte sich etwas und er schreckte hoch.

„Lumos," flüsterte jemand.

Einen Moment war Ron geblendet von dem Licht, doch dann erkannte er, dass es Hermine war, die auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett war.

„Ron!" sagte sie erleichtert, „du bist wach."

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron.

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein," sagte sie, „ich wollte warten, bis du wach wirst."

„Oh."

„Alles okay bei dir."

„Nein, ich hab mich grad übergeben."

Sie reichte ihm ein Tuch und ein Glas Wasser, welches neben seinem Bett gestanden hatte.

„Danke," sagte er leise.

Hermine war aufgestanden und um das Bett gegangen und ließ Rons Erbrochenes mit einem leisen

„Evanesco" verschwinden.

„Und bei dir?" fragte Ron, „geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, soweit schon."

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Ron.

„Harry und Lucy sind irgendwo hier in der Halle, Lucy hat es ziemlich übel erwischt aber Harry geht es schon wieder einigermaßen gut, er soll sich wohl nur ausruhen. Ginny, Neville und den Zwillingen geht's gut, sie wollten dich sehen, aber Madam Pomfrey hat sie nicht rein gelassen."

„Und warum dich?"

„Ich war die ganze Zeit bei dir," sagte Hermine, „und als Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat ich soll gehen, da," sie wurde rot, „da wollte ich dich nicht allein lassen und schließlich hat sie nachgegeben."

„Danke," sagte Ron erneut, vor allem weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte, aber auch, weil er wirklich dankbar war.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen Beide.

„Weißt du noch was passiert ist?" fragte Hermine schließlich vorsichtig.

„Ich erinnere mich an die Todesser und an... an Percy..."

Er stockte und Hermine merkte, dass er schwer mit sich kämpfen musste, damit er nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er weitersprach,

„Ich weiß noch, dass du mich geschlagen hast und dass Sirius plötzlich da war, aber was danach passiert ist, keine Ahnung."

„Macht nichts, es war nichts wirklich spektakuläres."

Er nickte nur und starrte einige Minuten lang auf sein Bett.

„Wissen meine Eltern schon bescheid?" fragte er dann.

„Ich denke Bill wird es ihnen gesagt haben, er war da und Sirius hat ihm erzählt was passiert ist."

„Okay." Wieder schwieg er, dann sagte er leise, „ich wette, sie hassen mich."

„Unsinn," sagte Hermine bestimmt, „niemand hasst dich."

„Ach nein? Ich hasse mich ja selber."

Hermine sah, dass einige Tränen über Rons Wangen liefen.

„Du sollst dich nicht hassen," sagte sie sanft, „und deine Eltern und Bill und Charlie und die Zwillinge und Ginny hassen dich auch nicht."

„Das sollten sie aber, ich hätte sterben sollen, nicht Percy."

Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und setzte sich zu Ron in das Bett. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich. Es war eine komische Situation. Ron, der einen Kopf größer war, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und weinte. Aber Hermine war froh, dass sie in diesem Moment für ihn da war.

„Sieh mal Ron," sagte sie, „Percy hat sich selbst dafür entschieden, dich zu retten, er hat es gewollt und niemand hat das Recht, dich wegen einer Entscheidung die er selbst getroffen hat zu hassen. Und es wird dich auch keiner hassen, schon gar nicht deine Familie."

Er sah sie an und nickte.

„Und du darfst dich auf gar keinen Fall selber hassen, okay?" fragte sie.

Wieder nickte er. Sie sah ihn an, seine Augen und seine Wangen waren immer noch tränenfeucht. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend beugte Hermine sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Halb erwartete sie, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, doch er sah sie nur an und lächelte, zumindest konnte man es mit viel gutem Willen als Lächeln deuten.

„Danke, dass du hier bist," sagte Ron.

Sie lächelte nur.

---------------------------------------

Madam Pomfrey gestattete Elternbesuch am nächsten Tag. Noch in der Nacht hatte Dumbledore, mit der Unterstützung der Hauslehrer dafür gesorgt, dass sämtliche Eltern einen Brief erhielten, der sie über den Zustand ihre Kinder aufklärte. Allen Eltern wurde außerdem gestattet, ihre Kinder zu besuchen, seien sie nun verletzt, oder vollkommen gesund. Und schließlich hatte Albus die schreckliche Pflicht acht Elternpaare über den Tod ihrer Kinder zu informieren.

Als der Tagesprophet am nächsten Morgen von dem Angriff berichtete, da wussten die Eltern bereits, was ihren Kindern zugestoßen war. Und nicht wenige machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, um ihre Kinder zu sehen. Die ersten allerdings, die am nächsten Morgen die große Halle betraten, waren Lily und James Potter.

Die Halle war durch Vorhänge in scheinbar unzählige Kammern aufgeteilt und Madam Pomfrey führte sie dorthin, wo Harry und Lucy sich befanden. Lucy lag in ihrem Bett und Harry hatte es sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante bequem gemacht.

„Mum, Dad!"

Lucy richtete sich ruckartig auf, ließ sich dann aber mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht zurücksinken, während Harry aufstand und von seinen Eltern umarmt wurde.

„Ich hab ihnen gesagt sie sollen sich nicht so ruckartig bewegen Miss Potter, davon bekommen sie nur Kopfschmerzen," sagte Madam Pomfrey tadelnd.

„Ich merk's," murmelte Lucy.

Die Krankenschwester ließ die Potters allein. Harry setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante, während Lily und James auch Lucy umarmten, die sich diesmal wesentlich vorsichtiger aufsetzte. Dann ließen sich Lily und James am Fußende des Bettes nieder.

„Wie geht's euch?" fragte Lily.

„Gut," sagte Harry, woraufhin er von seinen Eltern überrascht und besorgt angesehen wurde.

„Wirklich, gestern hab ich gedacht ich würde sterben vor Schmerzen, aber Madam Pomfreys Tränke haben echt gut geholfen."

„Und dir?" fragte James und sah Lucy besorgt an.

„Geht so," antwortete Lucy, „jedes Mal wenn ich mich bewege tut mein Kopf höllisch weh, aber immerhin ist er noch dran, ich dachte dieser Scheißkerl schlägt ihn mir weg."

„Immerhin kannst du schimpfen," meinte Harry, „kann also nicht so schlimm sein."

„Wer hat dich geschlagen?" fragte James wütend, „ich hoffe der wurde erwischt, um das Verhör würde ich mich mit Vergnügen kümmern."

„Was für miese Feiglinge sind das eigentlich?" fragte Lily, „ehrlich, ihre bescheuerten Ideen schön und gut, aber Kinder zu schlagen oder überhaupt anzugreifen, das ist echt das Letzte. Verdammte Scheißkerle."

„Mum, alles okay?" fragte Harry, „Seit wann fluchst du so?"

„Gewöhn dich nicht dran. Trotzdem, was muss das für ein Mensch sein, der ein wehrloses Mädchen schlägt."

„Einer der von dem wehrlosen Mädchen entwaffnet wurde," antwortete Lucy, „danke für das wehrlos."

„Du hast einen Todesser entwaffnet? Nicht übel, dafür dass du eine Erstklässlerin bist und er ein Todesser," meinte James und tatsächlich wirkte er ein wenig stolz.

„Okay," meinte Lily, „vielleicht nicht wehrlos, aber zumindest körperlich unterlegen."

„Das hast du aber schön ausgedrückt, Lilylein," meinte James grinsend.

„Was soll das denn für ein Ausdruck sein, Lilylein? Aber wenn du auf solche Spitznamen stehst, was hältst du von Jamie oder Prongsie."

Sie lächelte zuckersüß. Harry beugte sich zu seiner Schwester,

„Flirten die?" fragte er leise.

„Scheint so, vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung."

Lily hatte gehört was die Beiden gesagt hatten und lächelte.

„Na ja, wir dürfen doch flirten, oder? Schließlich sind wir verheiratet."

Harry und Lucy starrten ihre Eltern an.

„Heißt das..." begann Harry.

Die Gesichter seiner Eltern verrieten alles.

„Wozu sind wir eigentlich abgehauen?" fragte er an Lucy gewandt, „den Angriff hätte es auch so gegeben."

---------------------------------------

Molly fiel es schwer, ihren jüngsten Sohn zu besuchen. Nicht weil sie ihm nach dem was Bill erzählt hatte für Percys Tod verantwortlich gemacht hätte. Es war viel mehr, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie erwartete. Bill zufolge war Ron gestern nicht er selbst gewesen. Und nun hatte sie Angst, Angst, dass sie durch Percys Tod auch Ron verloren hatte. Dass ihr kleiner Junge zu jemand anderem werden würde, zu einer anderen Person.

Sie hatte einen Sohn verloren und das war für sie bei weitem schwer genug. Madam Pomfrey führte sie und Arthur durch die große Halle zu einer Art Kabine hinter dem Stoff. Ron lag in seinem Bett und blickte Richtung Decke, er schreckte auf, als seine Eltern hineinkamen. Molly musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie wollte Ron nicht verschrecken, indem sie hier schluchzend zusammenbrach. Merlin, sie sollte jetzt für ihn da sein.

„Mum, Dad!" sagte Ron.

Er blickte sie an, mit einem Blick, den Molly nicht recht deuten konnte, lag da Angst in seinem Blick?

„Ron!"

Endlich überwand sie die Distanz zwischen sich und ihrem Sohn und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Sie presste ihn an sich, unendlich froh, ihn im Arm halten zu können. Irgendwann ließ sie ihn wieder los und musterte ihn. Auch Arthur umarmte Ron, allerdings war er nicht ganz so inbrünstig wie seine Frau. Beide setzten sich schließlich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Molly vorsichtig nicht wissend, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Ron senkte den Blick.

„Gut, denke ich," murmelte er.

Molly nickte, nicht wirklich wissend was sie sagen sollte, schließlich war es Arthur der das Wort ergriff,

„Bist du sicher das alles okay ist?" fragte er.

„Ja, klar, ich meine ich bin hier ich lebe, alles okay nicht?"

Er lachte zittrig. Tränen schossen in Mollys Augen, nichts war okay gar nichts, und aus den Worten ihres kleinen Jungen sprach pure Verzweiflung.

„Oh Ron, es tut mir alles so leid," sagte sie und zog ihn erneut in ihre Arme.

Er sagte nichts, tat auch nichts, aber sein ganzer Körper war irgendwie versteift und er fühlte sich unwohl. Wiederwillig ließ sie ihn los.

„Dir braucht das nicht leid tun," murmelte Ron, „es war nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine."

„Unsinn," Arthurs Stimme klang ein wenig barsch, „es war ganz sicher nicht dein Fehler. Du kannst nichts für das was geschehen ist, du trägst keine Schuld an Percys Tod."

Da war es, Percys Tod. Das war der Grund dafür, dass sie alle so angespannt waren, so verzweifelt.

„Sag das nicht noch einmal," sagte auch Molly, „dass Percy gestorben ist war nicht dein Fehler und..." sie schluchzte auf, „bitte Ron, versprich mir, dass wir dich nicht auch verlieren, versprich mir, dass du dir nicht mehr selbst die Schuld gibst, bitte."

Tränen liefen über Rons Gesicht, doch schließlich nickte er, und diesmal flüchtete er von selbst in die Arme seiner Mutter.

---------------------------------------

Das neue Schuljahr begann eine Woche später, als es eigentlich hätte beginnen sollen. Ginny und Lucy standen mit den anderen Erstklässlern in einer kleinen Kammer, die neben der großen Halle lag. Sie warteten im Moment darauf, dass Professor McGonagall zurückkehrte und sie in die Halle holte.

Beide waren noch immer völlig ahnungslos, was die Auswahlzeremonie betraf. Aber bei allem anderen war dieses Thema in der letzten Woche nun wirklich vollkommen unwichtig gewesen. Was Ginny in der letzten Woche vor allem bedrückt hatte war Percys Tod. Er war am Freitag den 4. September beerdigt worden und Ginny war es sehr schwer gefallen, zu begreifen, dass Percy wirklich tot war.

Sie kannte die Umstände unter denen ihr Bruder gestorben war und das wiederum stürzte sie in ein noch größeres emotionales Chaos als es Percys Tod allein getan hätte. Zu wissen, dass Ron tot wäre, wenn Percy nicht gestorben wäre, machte es ihr unglaublich schwer mit all dem umzugehen.

Ron stand ihr von allen ihren Brüdern am nächsten und sie war nicht sicher, was sie getan hätte, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre, aber wie konnte sie froh sein, dass Ron lebte, wenn doch Percy tot war, verletzte sie dadurch nicht seine Ehre, so albern das auch klingen mochte.

„Bist du auch so nervös?" fragte Lucy und holte Ginny damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nee, eigentlich hab ich nachgedacht," sagte sie leise.

„Oh sorry."

„Schon okay."

„Worüber denn?" Ginny zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie, „über Percy."

Lucy schwieg und Ginny dachte, sie würde nichts mehr sagen, als Lucy doch anfing zu reden,

„Sieh mal, du solltest versuchen damit abzuschließen."

„Das sagt sich leicht," sagte Ginny und ärgerte sich ein wenig über ihre Freundin, „aber mein Bruder ist tot, damit kann ich nicht einfach abschließen."

„Tschuldigung, war vielleicht etwas blöd ausgedrückt," lenkte Lucy ein, „ich meinte eigentlich, dass du es akzeptieren sollst und..." sie holte Luft, „...und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn verletzt, wenn du ihm, sozusagen dankbar bist, ich meine, er wollte Ron ja scheinbar retten."

Ginny konnte darauf nichts antworten, weil Professor McGonagall endlich zurückkam, aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise hatten die letzten Worte ihrer Freundin sie erleichtert und dann erinnerte sie sich, dass auch Lucy etwas ähnliches bereits erlebt hatte, auch wenn sie damals viel jünger gewesen war.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Erstklässlern ginge die Beiden Mädchen in die große Halle. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie als sie in die Halle traten.

„Oh nein," murmelte Lucy, „wir müssen vor der ganzen Schule eine Prüfung machen."

„Da ist ein Hut, denkst du wir müssen den verwandeln?" fragte Ginny.

„Hoffentlich nicht," flüsterte Lucy.

Ginny wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Hut plötzlich begann zu singen:

„Wir sind in Hogwarts hier

und Hogwarts öffnet heut die Tür.

Für Schüler, egal ob jung, egal ob alt

Denn lernen kann man jederzeit.

Gewiss habt ihr bereits erfahr'n,

dass Hogwarts ward gegründet vor 1000 Jahr'n

Es ward gegründet von vier klugen Köpfen

Die da waren:

Godric Gryffindor so mutig und geschickt

Helga Huffelpuff so fleißig und treu

Rowena Ravenclaw so weise und klug

Salazar Slytherin so schlau und listig

Diese viere hatten einen Traum

Und so begannen sie zu baun

Drum stehn wir heut in diesem Gemäuer

Ich wurde seit dieser Zeit nicht neuer

Doch meine Aufgabe war stets die gleiche

Drum will ich euch bitten nicht von mir zu weichen

Setzt mich auf euren Kopf

Dann finde ich rasch euren Platz."

Als das Lied geendet hatte brach die Halle in tosenden Beifall aus.

„Keine Verwandlung," sagte Lucy erleichtert.

„Nein, zum Glück," stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ich werde euch nacheinander aufrufen!" sagte Professor McGonagall, „ihr setzt den Hut auf, der verkünden wird in welches Haus ihr gehört."

Die Schüler nickten.

„Ames, Katie!"

Ein blondes Mädchen trat vor um den Hut aufzusetzen.

„Huffelpuff!" verkündete dieser knapp eine Minute später.

„Avery, Alexander!"

Bei dem braunhaarigen Jungen brauchte der Hut nur einige Sekunden um sich für

„Slytherin!" zu entscheiden.

„Blyth, David!" wurde kurz darauf nach Huffelpuff eingeteilt.

Darauf folgte

„Carter, Alica!" welche nach Gryffindor kam.

„Collins, Benjamin!" und

„Cornwell, Max!" kamen beide nach Huffelpuff.

„Creevy, Collin!" wurde der nächste Gryffindor.

Ebenso wie „Cunningham, Fabian!"

„Douglas, Caroline!" kam nach Huffelpuff.

„Grant, Debora!" landete in Gryffindor.

„Greer, Mara!" kam nach Ravenclaw.

„Jonason, Anna!" und „Lewis, Jessica!" nach Slytherin.

„Lovegood, Luna!" kam nach Ravenclaw.

„MacKenzie, Dorian!" wurde ein weiterer Slytherin, während „Marcs, Judith!" und „Maxwell, Andrew!" nach Huffelpuff eingeteilt wurden.

Darauf folgten „McLaine, Lucas!" „Ravenclaw!"

„Neeson, Mary-Kate!" "Gryffindor!"

"Nicholson, Keirs!" "Slytherin!"

Die Zwillinge Julianne und Simon Parker kamen beide nach Ravenclaw. Und dann schließlich

„Potter, Lucy!"

Lucy atmete tief durch und ging dann hinüber zu dem Hut, der auf einem alten Schemel lag. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch und sah, dass Harry ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Dann ließ sie sich auf dem Schemel nieder und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf. Sofort wurde es dunkel, denn der Hut war viel zu groß und rutschte ihr über die Augen.

„Oh, die junge Miss Potter, vor einem Jahr hatte dein Bruder mich auf dem Kopf."

„Ich weiß," dachte Lucy.

„Du bist ihm in der tat sehr ähnlich," meinte der Hut, „sehr ähnlich, ihr Beide seid für Unsinn jeglicher Art zu haben, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, seid ihr bereit alles zu tun. Allerdings hatte dein Bruder etwas, dass du nicht hast und das macht die Entscheidung bei dir viel leichter. GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Gryffindortisch brach in Jubelrufe und Applaus aus, während Lucy strahlend dorthin lief.

„Super!" sagte Harry, „cool, dass du auch hier bist."

Sie quetschte sich strahlend zwischen ihn und Debora Grant, die auch gerade zu den Gryffindors gekommen war.

„Wieder ein Slytherin mehr," murrte Harry, der gerade noch mitbekommen hatte, wie Andy Russel den Slytherins zugeteilt wurde, ebenso war es bei Daniel Ryan. Oliver Smith und Melanie Sweetman kamen beide nach Huffelpuff.

Marc Tall und Thomas Steve kamen auch nach Gryffindor. Janine Thompson landet in Huffelpuff und Joe Walker in Ravenclaw.

Dann war Ginny an der Reihe. Sie ging rasch nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf, ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzusehen.

„Wieder ein Weasley!"

„Eine!" korrigierte sie.

„Wie auch immer, GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny lief überglücklich hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Neville.

„Okay, sieht so aus als wären wir alle zusammen," meinte Hermine.

„Jupp, ich anstelle der Lehrer würde mir ziemliche Sorgen machen," meinte Neville.

Die anderen lachten. Die letzten vier Schüler verteilten sich gleichermaßen auf Slytherin und Ravenclaw und schließlich, als alle saßen, konnte McGonagall den Hut samt Stuhl aus der Halle tragen.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!" begrüßte Dumbledore, der sich soeben erhoben hatte die Schüler.

„Später werde ich noch einige Worte an euch richten doch vorerst möchte ich nur eines sagen, haut rein!"

„Ich liebe den Mann," meinte Neville, „er ist so herrlich unkompliziert."

Hermine schnaubte, „Gerade wir sollten das besser wissen."

Neville verdrehte die Augen,

„Ich weiß, dass er hoch intelligent ist und alles aber er ist immer locker und das find ich cool."

„Schleimer," meinte Ginny und Neville kniff sie dafür in die Seite.

Sie begannen sich die Teller voll zuladen und zu essen.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Lucy an das Mädchen neben ihr gewandt.

„Debora, aber alle nennen mich Debbie."

„Lucy," stellte sie sich ihrerseits vor.

„Und bist du froh hier zu sein?" fragte Lucy.

„Klar," meinte Debbie mit leuchtenden Augen, „ich meine, wer freut sich nicht hier her zu kommen, mein Dad erzählt uns Geschichten von Hogwarts seit wir ganz klein sind."

„Ja, meine Eltern haben auch immer Geschichten erzählt und dann kam auch noch mein Bruder her und hat immer geschrieben wie toll es ist."

„Ja, das war bei mir auch so, mein Bruder ist auch hier in Gryffindor, dort drüben!"

Sie wies auf einen Jungen, der etwas entfernt saß. ()

„Du bist also Deans Schwester," mischte sich Harry ein, der offenbar mitgehört hatte.

Sie nickte.

„Ich bin Harry, ich bin in seiner klasse und ihr großer Bruder."

„Ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich," meinte Debbie, „aber weil ihr beide Potter heißt hab ich's mir schon gedacht, nur eure Augen, die sehen gleich aus."

„Na ja, ich bin relativ froh, dass ich ihm nicht ähnlich sehe, stell dir mal die Haare in lang vor," meinte Lucy.

Debbie sah auf Harrys verstrubbelte Haare und grinste. „Hast recht, dass würde nicht wirklich gut aussehen."

„Na toll," murmelte Harry, „immer auf meine armen Haare."

Die Beiden Mädchen begannen laut zu lachen.

---------------------------------------

AN: Okay, streichen wir das, was ich gestern in mein Profil geschrieben habe, hat ja scheinbar alles doch hingehauen. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr entschuldigt dieses Möchtegern-Lied, dass ich den sprechenden Hut habe singen lassen, ebenso wie die fürchterlich langweilige Aufzählung von Namen, die danach kam. Aber ich brauchte das, um mir selber einen Überblick über die Schüler zu machen. Na ja egal. Mich interessiert eigentlich viel mehr wie ihr den Teil davor fandet, also die erste Szene mit Ron und Hermine, dann die, in der James und Lily Harry und Lucy besuchen und schließlich, die Begegnung zwischen Ron und seinen Eltern.

Dann möchte ich mich noch mal bei allen Reviewern bedanken, die mir jede Woche schreiben und mich motivieren die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn viele von euch diesmal keine Antwort bekommen haben.

Dann wollte ich noch sagen, dass ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich nächste Woche update, kommt drauf an, wie schnell ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe.

Also, bevor diese Authors Note länger wird als das ganze Kapitel verabschiede ich mich mal lieber.

Bye

Sanny


	53. Neu

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 52

Neu

---------------------------------------

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen recht früh, aber weil sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte beschloss sie schon aufzustehen. Sie zog sich an und machte es sich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem.

Sie dachte an den gestrigen Abend und lächelte. Sie war froh, dass Ginny und Lucy jetzt auch in Hogwarts waren, dass machte für sie selbst viele Dinge einfacher, sie war nicht mehr mit den drei Jungen alleine und außerdem, egal wie oft sie alle sich immer stritten, irgendwie gehörten sie alle sechs zusammen.

Seit sie fünf gewesen war, seit damals als Sirius sie in London gerettet und zu sich genommen hatte, seit damals waren sie, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Lucy zu unzertrennlichen Freunden geworden. Und jetzt waren sie alle gemeinsam hier in Hogwarts. Auch wenn der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres überschattet wurde von dem schrecklichen Angriff auf den Hogwartsexpress.

Dumbledore hatte die Schüler gestern in seiner Rede noch einmal an den Angriff erinnert.

„Ich denke ihr alle kanntet jemanden, der Opfer dieses schrecklichen Angriffs wurde," hatte er gesagt, „fragt euch, ob es nötig war, dass diese unschuldigen Schüler starben. Fragt euch ob sie es verdient hatten zu sterben. Und wenn ihr eines Tages eine Entscheidung treffen müsst, wenn ihr entscheiden müsst zwischen dem was richtig und dem was einfach ist, erinnert euch an eure Klassenkameraden und fragt euch, ob ihr verantwortlich sein wollt, dass sie nie die Chance bekamen ihr Leben zu leben."

Hermine fragte sich, wie jemand, der Dumbledore einmal so reden gehört hatte allen ernstes noch bereit sein konnte, sich auf Voldemorts Seite zu stellen. Inzwischen war bereits etwas Zeit vergangen und die ersten Schüler kamen aus den Schlafsälen und gingen hinunter zum Frühstück. Auch Harry, Ron und Neville ließen nicht mehr lang auf sich warten.

„Waren Lucy und Ginny schon hier?" fragte Harry, der sich noch ein wenig verschlafen die Augen rieb.

„Nein, aber wir warten auf sie oder? Ohne unsere Hilfe finden die doch niemals den Weg in die große Halle."

„Na danke für dein Vertrauen in unseren Orientierungssinn," erklang Ginnys Stimme.

„Immer wieder gerne," antwortete Hermine und lächelte Ginny übertrieben freundlich zu.

„Ist die Halle wirklich so schwer zu finden?" fragte Lucy.

„Ja, wir haben uns am ersten Morgen total verlaufen, aber zum Glück haben die Zwillinge uns gefunden."

„Okay, vielleicht sollten wir doch mit euch gehen," meinte Lucy.

Gemeinsam mit den vier älteren machten sich Ginny und Lucy auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie hatten gerade begonnen zu Frühstücken, als Professor McGonagall begann die Stundenpläne auszuteilen. Kaum hatten die vier Zweitklässler einen Blick auf den Stundenplan geworfen, als sie auch schon aufseufzten.

„Das fängt ja gut an," murmelte Neville.

„Wunderbar."

„Zaubertränke am Morgen, bringt Kummer und Sorgen," meinte Ron missgelaunt.

„Was habt ihr?" fragte Neville.

„Kräuterkunde."

„Das ist eigentlich nicht übel," meinte Harry, „bisschen langweilig, aber sonst..."

„Ich mag Kräuterkunde," meinte Neville.

„Wann habt ihr Zaubertränke?" fragte Ron.

„Doppelstunde Mittwoch und eine Stunde Freitag."

„Habt ihr auch mit den Slytherins?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Na dann viel Spaß," die Slytherins werden immer bevorzugt, dass ist echt nicht auszuhalten."

„Am besten ihr versucht euch im Hintergrund zu halten, passt aber auf, damit ihr ihm nicht unangenehm auffallt falls er euch bei einer seiner Fragen drannimmt."

„Die Beiden und nicht auffallen," meinte Neville spöttisch, „das ist als wenn McGonagall sich als Clown verkleidet."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Ginny und Lucy grinsten.

„Als ob ihr besser wärt," meinte Lucy, „wer hat sich gleich in der ersten Woche eine Strafarbeit eingefangen?"

„Aber das war nicht im Unterricht."

„Super."

Schließlich beendeten sie das Frühstück und Lucy und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg zum Kräuterkundeunterricht und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Am Schlossportal trafen die beiden Mädchen auf Debbie, die alleine unterwegs war.

„Hey," rief Lucy.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Hi."

„Gehen wir zusammen runter?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja klar, ich bin ganz froh wenn ich nicht allein gehen muss."

„Wo sind eigentlich die beiden Anderen?" fragte Ginny,

„Alica und Mary-Kate, ich wollte mich heute Morgen an die zwei dranhängen, aber die wirkten nicht wirklich begeistert und weil dann mein Bruder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, hab ich sie in Ruhe gelassen."

„Und die Jungen?" fragte Lucy.

„Keine Ahnung ich hab die vorhin am Tisch sitzen sehen."

„Kommt, gehen wir," sagte Ginny.

Zu dritt gingen sie hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern.

---------------------------------------

James ließ sich müde auf die Couch plumpsen. Auror war doch ein Scheißjob, da gab es mal keinen Angriff, aber dann musste man sich mit Berichten, Reportern und Rekruten rumschlagen. Lily ließ sich neben ihn sinken.

„Ich fühl mich wie erschlagen," murmelte sie, „die neuen Rekruten sind total anstrengend."

„Warum?"

Er selbst hatte nur mit den Rekruten des zweiten Jahres trainiert.

„Theorieunterricht, Fluchwissen. Die haben sich benommen als säßen sie in Flittwicks Unterricht, die ganze Zeit geredet. Daraufhin hab ich sie mit in einen der Trainingsräume genommen und Fitnessübungen machen lassen, du weißt schon, laufen, Liegestützen, Sit-Ups, das ganze Programm."

„Hat es wenigstens geholfen?"

„Klar, sie haben gemeckert, waren aber ruhig."

„Immerhin etwas."

„Ich bin einfach keine Autoritätsperson, vielleicht solltest du mehr unterricht machen."

„Klar, ich mach einmal die Woche praktischen Unterricht mit den Zweitklässlern und einmal in der Woche mit den Drittklässlern und in der restlichen Zeit bin ich wie du weißt mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Sachen beschäftigt."

„Genau, Kaffeeklatsch mit Sirius und Frank."

„Das waren strategische Überlegungen."

„Klar."

„Im ernst, wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Voldemort ein Ausweichziel für Hogwarts sucht und damit hatten wir doch recht."

„Ja, ihr wart nur nicht weitsichtig genug das Ziel vorauszusehen," sagte Lily.

„Ja und im nachhinein denke ich, dass wir verdammt blind waren."

„Wie geht's eigentlich Charlie?"

„Zumindest heute hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber ich denke Percys Tod nimmt ihn ziemlich mit. Außerdem hat er sich glaub ich mit Sam gestritten, er meint sie hätte versuchen müssen uns vorher zu informieren."

„Ich hab heute kurz mit Bill gesprochen, er trägt das ganze mit Fassung, aber er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er nicht da war, in dem Moment als es passiert ist. Er meint aber für seine Eltern und Ron wäre es am schlimmsten."

„Denkst du Harry hat sich damals auch Vorwürfe gemacht?" fragte James.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Lily, „zumindest hat er nie was in der Richtung gesagt und ich muss ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass ich damals total fertig war, und mir relativ wenig Gedanken darum gemacht habe, wie sich Harry fühlt."

„Zerbrechen wir uns darüber nicht im nachhinein den Kopf, wir haben wirklich genug andere Probleme."

„Stimmt, aber ich hab heute Abend eigentlich keine Lust mehr zu denken."

„Nicht?"

„Nee."

„Na dann."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf James Gesicht, er beugte sich zu ihr und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, Lily ließ sich nach hinten auf die Couch sinken und schlang die Arme um James Nacken.

„Die Idee gefällt mir," murmelte sie, bevor James sie erneut küsste.

---------------------------------------

Das Leben in Hogwarts war für Severus Snape nicht immer leicht. Die Schüler aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hassten ihn, weil er den Ruf hatte, Slytherins zu bevorzugen, (dies mochte zumindest in den untern Jahrgängen stimmen), die älteren Slytherins jedoch, die, die bereits wussten um was es in dem Krieg wirklich ging und deren Eltern Todesser waren, hassten ihn weil er ein Verräter war.

So war er bei den Schülern im allgemeinen unbeliebt. Aber im Grunde spielte das keine Rolle, er war nicht Lehrer geworden, weil er Kinder so gerne mochte, sondern weil der Dunkle Lord ihn dazu beauftragt hatte.

Inzwischen waren die Aufträge des Dunklen Lords zugegebener Maßen hinfällig, aber als Lehrer genoss er gewisse Privilegien und eines dieser Privilegien war, dass er noch lebte. Er bezweifelte, dass er bislang der Rache des Dunklen Lords entgangen wäre, wenn er sich an einem weniger geschützten Ort befinden würde.

So war die Situation für ihn nicht unbedingt unglücklich, die Schüler mochten ihn hassen, hatten aber, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, viel zu viel Angst vor ihm um irgendetwas gegen ihn zu machen. Nun ja, jetzt würde er sich erst einmal die neuen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin ansehen, bei denen er an diesem Morgen eine Doppelstunde hatte.

Wessen Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, Slytherins und Gryffindors in Zaubertränke jedes Jahr aufs neue zusammenzustecken? Fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke sich, während er zum Klassenraum ging. Diese Idee stammte bestimmt aus Albus Kopf, keiner sonst hätte so verworrene Ideen.

Wenn in Zaubertränke schon zwei Klassen zusammen unterrichtet werden mussten, warum dann nicht Hufflepuff und Slytherin, das wäre sicherlich weniger Explosiv. Nun denn, auf in den Kampf, dachte er sich. Er stieß die Tür auf und rauschte mit beeindruckend wehendem Umhang in den Raum.

Die Schüler wirkten halb beeindruckt, halb verängstigt. Sein Eisblick, den er durch die Klasse wandern ließ, sorgte dafür, dass die Beängstigung überwog. Die meisten senkten ihre Blicke, nur zwei Slytherins und eine Gryffindor blickten weiterhin gerade nach vorne.

Die Beiden Slytherins, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, und das tat er selten, Keira Nicholson und Dorian MacKenzie wollten wohl Eindruck bei ihm Schinden, wahrscheinlich war ihnen auch die gute alte Reinbluterziehung zuteil geworden, die ihnen einimpfte niemals Schwäche zu zeigen.

Die Gryffindor war Lucy Potter. In ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Trotz, Stolz und Neugier, was Severus ziemlich überraschte. Das sollte es eigentlich nicht, dachte er, sie ist James Potters Tochter, du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass sie irgendwas normales tut. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seine erste Begegnung mit diesem Mädchen und er fragte sich, ob sie sich ebenfalls daran erinnern konnte.

Wie alt war sie gewesen? Sieben, wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie sich und das würde auch erklären, warum sie mehr neugierig als irgendwas sonst war. Wieso sollte sie Angst vor jemandem zeigen, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Okay, genug der Erinnerungen.

„Guten Tag," sagte er eisig, „Sie befinden sich hier im Zaubertrankkurs, wie ihnen hoffentlich bereits aufgefallen ist. Das brauen von Zaubertränken ist eine Kunst, die an Schwierigkeit kaum zu überbieten ist und erfordert höchste Konzentration und höchste Präzision. Wer es in dieser Kunst zur Perfektion treibt, der wird es in seinem Leben zu etwas bringen. Zu meinem bedauern sind die Schüler an dieser Schule jedoch häufig sehr inkompetent, wenn wahres Talent gefordert wird.

Deshalb erwarte ich auch nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihnen sich besonders geschickt anstellen wird. Was ich jedoch erwarte sind Disziplin und Konzentration, ich erwarte dass sie wenigstens die paar einfachen Mixturen, welche ich von ihnen verlangen werde korrekt zusammenbrauen. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass sie theoretisches Wissen erwerben, dass ihnen in manch kniffliger Situation sicherlich eine Hilfe sein wird. Also, ich hoffe sie alle haben verstanden, was ich von ihnen verlange."

Die Schüler nickten. Als nächstes ging Severus die Namensliste durch.

„Beginnen wir mit einigen einfachen Fragen, wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, was der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ist?"

Zu Severus immenser Verblüffung schoss der Arm von Lucy Potter in die Höhe, neben ihr der von Debora Grant und auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers meldete sich Keira Nicholson.

„Miss Nicholson."

„Eisenhut und Wolfswurz sind die gleiche Pflanze," antwortete das Mädchen.

„Korrekt, fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Nächste Frage, was ergeben Affodil und Wermut?"

Diesmal war Lucy Potter die einzige die sich meldete und deshalb kam er nicht umhin sie dran zu nehmen.

„Ein Aufguss von Affodill und Wermut ergibt den Trank des Lebenden Todes, ein sehr starker Schlaftrank."

„Korrekt."

Er sagte nichts weiter, oh nein, soweit kam es noch, er würde keine Punkte an Gryffindor verteilen, fertig.

„Und wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, welche Pflanze besonders wichtig für das Gegenelixier ist?"

Er hatte erwartet, dass keiner diese Frage beantworten konnte, doch erneut meldete sich Lucy Potter, du liebe Güte, dass Mädchen war doch keine zweite Hermine Black, oder? Gleich darauf verwarf er den Gedanken, sie war viel zu sehr Potters Tochter. Wobei, du musst bedenken, dass Lily ihre Mutter ist, erinnerte er sich selber.

„Miss Potter," sagte er wiederwillig.

„Affodill," antwortete sie, „im Trank des Lebenden Todes werden fein gehackte Affodillblätter verwendet, diese Pflanze hat die Eigenart, dass das einschläfernde Gift, dass beim Kochen der Blätter freigesetzt wird nur durch die Flüssigkeit im Stängel komplett aufgehoben werden kann, es ist quasi so wie bei manchen Spinnengiften, nur die Spinne selbst kann das Gegengift zu ihrem eigenen Gift geben."

„Auch das ist Korrekt Miss Potter. Schlagen sie jetzt Seite fünf in ihrem Buch auf, gehen sie zu zweit zusammen und versuchen sie einen simplen Juckreiztrank zu brauen."

Er bemerkte nicht den Blick, den Lucy und Ginny tauschten.

„Juckreiztrank?" flüsterte Ginny.

„Der bringt uns echt auf gute Ideen," meinte Lucy und Beide mussten sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

---------------------------------------

„Und wie war eure Zaubertrankstunde?" fragte Harry, kurz nachdem er sich beim Mittagessen neben Ginny gesetzt hatte.

„Ganz okay," meinte Lucy.

„Was!"

„Hey, ich weiß wirklich nicht was dein Problem ist."

„Was mein Problem ist? Snape ist mein Problem."

„Er hat recht," mischte sich Neville ein, „Snape ist ein verdammter Albtraum."

„Ach kommt schon, er ist bestenfalls ein bisschen gruselig."

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, oder?"

„Du magst ihn nicht, weil Dad ihn nicht mag, dass ist das Problem."

„Falsch, er mag mich nicht weil er Dad nicht mag."

„Ich fand Zaubertränke jedenfalls nicht so schlimm."

„Ach komm, erst stellt er fragen, die kein Mensch beantworten kann und dann schnauzt er rum, obwohl man alles richtig gemacht hat," meinte Harry, „das ist doch nicht normal."

„Ich fand seine Fragen relativ einfach."

„Du hast auch jedes Zaubertrankbuch gelesen, dass du in die Finger bekommen konntest," meinte Harry.

„Siehst du, das hätte dir auch nicht geschadet." Harry schnaubte wütend.

Die anderen verfolgten amüsiert den Schlagabtausch der Geschwister.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid mit streiten, wollt ihr vielleicht auch noch was essen," meinte Hermine, „der Unterricht fängt nämlich in einer Stunde wieder an und eigentlich wollten wir gleich noch mal hoch in den Turm."

Harry und Lucy nahmen sich Beide etwas zu essen. Allerdings konnte Harry die Sache mit Snape doch nicht ganz auf sich beruhen lassen, denn nach dem Essen fing er wieder damit an.

„Wenn Snape ein so toller Lehrer ist, wie du sagst, warum bevorzugt er dann die Slytherins wo er kann?"

„Er ist der Hauslehrer Harry, natürlich mag er die Slytherins am liebsten."

„Ich finde aber dass Harry recht hat," mischte sich Ginny ein, „Professor McGonagall macht das ja auch nicht, es ist seine Aufgabe alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln und vorhin hätte er dir gut zehn Punkte geben können."

„Ich finde aber ihr stellt ihn alle so negativ da," versuchte Lucy ihren Standpunkt zu verteidigen, „er mag unfair sein, aber das macht ihn nicht gleich zu einem Monster."

„Warum magst du Snape eigentlich so sehr?" fragte Neville.

„Weil er mein Leben gerettet hat," antwortete sie und fügte dann an Harry gewandt hinzu, „deins übrigens auch."

„Wieso das?" fragte Harry.

„Im Januar, er war an deiner Rettung beteiligt."

„Und wann hat er dich gerettet?" fragte Hermine.

„Damals in der Winkelgasse, als..."

Die anderen wussten welchen Tag sie meinte und Harry rieb sich unbewusst über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Aber das hing mit dem Krieg zusammen, oder?" fragte Ron.

„Ja sicher," gab Lucy zu, „aber trotzdem, er hätte es nicht tun müssen, vor allem nicht weil er sich dadurch selber in Gefahr gebracht hat, ich meine ein Toter mehr oder weniger, was spielt das für jemanden, dem es nur um den Ausgang des Krieges geht für eine Rolle?"

„Ich denke ein Toter mehr oder weniger spielt eine gewaltige Rolle," stieß Ron hervor.

Auf diese Worte folgte betretenes Schweigen.

„Sorry," murmelte Lucy zerknirscht, „so war das nicht gemeint."

„Schon gut, lasst uns einfach das Thema wechseln," sagte Ron.

Die anderen nickten.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich Streichtechnisch geplant?" fragte Neville, „sollen wir uns was für Samstag überlegen?"

„Keine Zeit," sagte Harry.

„Was?"

Die anderen sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Na ja," begann er zu erklären, „am Samstag sind Tryouts, für Quidditch und ich wollte mich als Sucher bewerben."

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte Neville.

„Ja, ich meine, es ist unbestritten, dass ich fliegen kann oder?"

Ausnahmsweise erhob keiner der anderen Einspruch.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, das ist also Kapitel 52. Ich hoffe es war zu eurer allgemeinen Zufriedenheit. Es tut mir übrigens sehr leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so selten Reviewantworten geschrieben habe, aber irgendwie bin ich einfach nie dazu gekommen. Ich versuche aber diesmal, es wieder zu machen. Vielen Dank, dass viele trotzdem immer Reviews schreiben.

Ich weiß noch nicht, wann das nächste update kommt, weil ich nächste Woche wegfahre und erst ziemlich am Ende der Sommerferien wiederkomme, sollte ich allerdings diese Woche noch das neue Kapitel fertig kriegen, stelle ich es noch on bevor ich fahre.

Also, bis bald,

Bye

Sanny


	54. Qudditchtryouts

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 53

Quidditchtryouts

---------------------------------------

Samstag, andere Menschen genossen Samstags das Wochenende, machten Familienausflüge oder lagen den ganzen Tag im Bett. James nicht, wie an jedem anderen verdammten Tag musste er ins Ministerium und dabei war es nicht mal zehn Uhr. Es war doch echt zum kotzen. Er hätte den Chefposten an Sirius abgeben sollen oder an Frank oder an sonst wen.

Er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv, irgendwelche Akten durchzugehen, oder einen neuen Plan zur Überführung von Todessern auszuarbeiten. Stattdessen griff er in die Tasche seines Umhanges und holte einen Brief heraus, den er an diesem Morgen bekommen hatte, zu Hause aber nicht mehr hatte lesen können.

_Hi Dad!_

_Wie geht's euch? Uns geht's eigentlich ganz gut._

_Na ja, Lucy spinnt ein bisschen, aber das ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches._

_Sie ist irgendwie die einzige von uns allen, Hermine eingeschlossen, die Zaubertränke mag._

_Ich hab absolut keinen blassen Schimmer warum, aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich schreibe._

_Morgen sind Quidditchtryouts und ich wollte mich bewerben, ich hoffe, dass ich gut genug bin und der neue Sucher werde. Ich bin furchtbar nervös, aber das kann ich den anderen nicht sagen, vor allem Lucy würde sich kringelig lachen, dabei kann sie noch nicht mal ihren Besen gerade halten wenn sie fliegt. Und Hermine und Neville sehen das ganze viel zu gleichgültig um mich zu verstehen. Natürlich hoffen sie, dass ich es schaffe, aber ich glaube sie verstehen alle nicht was Quidditch für mich bedeutet, Ron und Ginny vielleicht schon aber trotzdem, ich wette die würden es auch lustig finden, dass ich nervös bin._

_Hast du nicht irgendeinen Tipp für mich Dad?_

_Na ja ich muss Schluss machen, Geschichte ist gleich zu Ende und in Verwandlung weiterzuschreiben ist eine schlechte Idee._

_Ciao Harry_

James lächelte während er den Brief las. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, dass Harry ihm seine Ängste anvertraute. Noch vor einem Monat hat er sich geweigert mit mir zu reden dachte James und das brachte ihn dazu breit zu grinsen, wie schnell sich Dinge ändern konnten. Wobei er nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie alle in diesem einen Monat ihre Lektion gelernt hatten.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, kurz nach halb zehn. Er stand auf, seine Auroren waren doch clevere Leute, die würden sicherlich ein paar Stunden ohne ihn auskommen. Er steckte den Brief wieder in seine Tasche. Rasch prüfte er, ob er auch seinen Zauberstab hatte, dann verließ er sein Büro und verschloss es mit einem komplexen Zauber. Dann klopfte er an die Tür zu Sirius Büro.

„Ja!" Sirius klang müde und schlecht gelaunt.

„Hey!"

„Seit wann klopfst du?" fragte Sirius.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

„Darf ich trotzdem erfahren seit wann du klopfst?"

„Seit ich so tu als wäre ich nett, ich bin für ein paar Stunden weg."

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Hogwarts."

„Was in Merlins Namen willst du da?"

„Heut sind Quidditchtryouts."

„Na und?"

„Idiot, Harry wird natürlich versuchen ins Team zu kommen."

„Kommt Lily nicht mit dir?"

„Nein."

„Wieso das nicht?"

James musste fast lachen, Sirius klang tatsächlich besorgt.

„Ich glaube das ist ein Vater Sohn Ding, ich denke ich sollte alleine gehen."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Ich bin also in ein paar Stunden wieder hier."

„Bis später," verabschiedete sich James, bevor er nach Hogsmeade apparierte.

---------------------------------------

Die Tryouts für die Gryffindormannschaft begannen bereits um halb neun.

Harry ließ den Blick durch das Quidditchstadion schweifen. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig nervös. Oliver Wood, der Kapitän des Quidditchteams und gleichzeitig auch Hüter hatte sofort klar gestellt, dass er nur den Besten in seinem Team dulden würde und dass er niemanden wegen persönlicher Sympathie oder irgendwelchen anderen Dingen ins Team aufnehmen würde und Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Wood ihn in diesem Moment beobachtet hatte.

Das Team brauchte nur einen neuen Sucher und es waren nicht wenige gekommen, um sich für diesem Posten zu bewerben. Wood hatte sie zu Zweit zusammengestellt und erklärt, dass sie unter spielähnlichen Bedingungen ausgewählt werden würden.

„Zuerst fliegt ihr zu zweit gegeneinander," erklärte Wood, „diejenigen, die in diesem Spiel den Schnatz zuerst fangen, werden in zwei Gruppen mit je fünf Leuten eingeteilt, wer von diesen Fünf den Schnatz fängt, fliegt gegen den Sieger der anderen Gruppe, derjenige, der dann den Schnatz fängt, wird der neue Sucher."

Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen ersten Gegner. Es war ein Viertklässler, mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als Harry aber sehr schmal gebaut, ideale Sucherstatur. Er unterdrückte ein stöhnen. Wood kam zu ihnen,

„Ihr fliegt als sechstes," verkündete er.

„Okay," sagte Harry.

Der andere nickte nur. Harry ging zum Rand des Spielfeldes, wo seine Freunde standen und warteten.

„Und wie läuft das ganze?" fragte Ron ihn gespannt.

Harry erklärte den anderen das Auswahlverfahren. Lucy stöhnte genervt,

„Das dauert ja ewig."

„Du kannst gerne wieder gehen," meinte Harry ärgerlich.

„Kann ich gerne machen."

„Hört auf zu streiten," wies Hermine die Geschwister streng zurecht und tatsächlich verstummten Harry und Lucy.

Sie blieben alle am Spielfeldrand stehen und beobachteten das erste Testspiel. Es flog eine Drittklässlerin, die ziemlich gut war gegen eine Fünftklässlerin, die wohl eher damit beschäftigt war Oliver Wood anzuschmachten, als den Schnatz zu suchen.

„Diese Testspiele werden ewig dauern," meinte Ron, „gar nicht so dumm von Wood so früh anzufangen."

„Ja, stimmt," meinte Harry, „außerdem kann man ja auch nie wissen, wie lange es dauert bis jemand den Schnatz gefangen hat."

Die Drittklässlerin fing den Schnatz innerhalb einer Viertelstunde. Oliver Wood wirkte recht zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung und bat dann die nächsten Beiden ihr Können unter beweis zu stellen.

In diesem Fall war es allerdings eher Nichtkönnen. Es handelte sich um einen Siebt- und einen Viertklässler. Der Siebtklässler schaltete sich nach fünf Minuten selber aus, indem er gegen einen Torpfosten flog und die Viertklässlerin bemerkte den Schnatz nicht mal, als er um ihren Kopf kreiste.

Wood jagte daraufhin Beide vom Platz und riet ihnen niemals wieder vor seinen Augen Quidditch zu spielen. Die drei darauf folgenden Gruppen waren alle mittelmäßig und teilweise auch recht gut. Allerdings kam keiner der bisherigen Flieger an die Leistung der Drittklässlerin heran.

Und dann war Harry an der Reihe.

„Viel Glück!" rief Lucy.

Über sein Gesicht glitt ein leichtes Lächeln, sie mochte ihn eben doch, zumindest manchmal. Er ging mit seinem Besen hinüber zu den anderen.

„Auf mein Startzeichen hin fliegen alle los, klar?" sagte Oliver.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, kam seitens des Teams, Harry selbst war viel zu nervös um etwas zu sagen. Reiß dich zusammen, befahl er sich selbst, du kannst verdammt gut fliegen und das kannst du denen auch beweisen.

„Hey," der Viertklässler hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, Harry schüttelte sie.

„Ich bin Daniel."

„Harry." Er zögerte kurz, „viel Glück."

"Danke, dir auch."

Als Harry kurz darauf in die Luft stieg, wusste er, dass er zumindest einen fairen Gegner hatte. Kurze Zeit später erfuhr er auch, dass er einen verdammt guten Gegner hatte. Genau wie Harry war auch Daniel hoch über die anderen Spieler geflogen und zog seine Kreise, wobei er auch immer Harry im Blick behielt, falls dieser den Schnatz entdecken sollte. Harry verwendete die gleiche Strategie.

Nun, Daniel wusste ganz offensichtlich, welche Strategie ein Sucher am besten anwendete, aber vielleicht, so hoffte Harry, konnte er besser fliegen, wenn es um schwierige Manöver auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz ging. Harry ließ seinen Blick weiter über das wandern, was unter ihm lag. Er entdeckte seine Freunde, die zu ihm heraufstarrten, allerdings war da noch jemand bei ihnen. Schwarze unordentliche Haare und eine Aurorenrobe.

„Dad?" flüsterte Harry.

Was in Merlins Namen tat sein Vater hier? Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zum Spielgeschehen und stellte zu seinem entsetzen fest, dass Daniel in einen Sturzflug gegangen war.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken riss auch Harry seinen Besen herum und stürzte hinter Daniel her. Sein Glück war, dass sein Besen schneller war, so gelang es ihm nach und nach aufzuholen. Dann machte der Schnatz eine sehr überraschende Drehung und flog somit näher zu Harry, allerdings lagen zwischen ihm und dem Schnatz jetzt der Angriff der Jägerinnen auf Oliver.

Er raste an der überraschten Alicia Spinnet vorbei, machte einen Schlenker um einen Klatscher und sauste unter Angelina Johnson her, den Schnatz fest im Blick. Er war jetzt tatsächlich vor Daniel, obwohl dieser dicht hinter Harry war und wahrscheinlich versuchte das letzte aus seinem Besen herauszuholen.

Ein Klatscher zwang Harry dazu abrupt zu stoppen. Scheinbar hatte einer der Zwillinge den Klatscher gespielt, der ihn jetzt daran hinderte den Schnatz zu fangen, denn dieser hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war spurlos verschwunden. Harry warf Beiden Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zu, doch die Beiden grinsten nur.

Er gewann wieder an Höhe und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie auch Daniel wieder nach oben stieg. Für ihn war es natürlich Glück gewesen, dass die Zwillinge den Klatscher gespielt hatten, denn sonst wäre Harry jetzt der Gewinner von ihnen Beiden. Erneut zogen Beide ihre Kreise über den anderen Spielern, die im Prinzip ein normales Training durchführten, abgesehen davon, dass Wood mehr auf das achtete, was die Beiden Sucher machten, damit er sich ein Bild über die Fähigkeit der Beiden machen konnte.

Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten, bis der Schnatz erneut auftauchte, er befand sich ein paar Meter rechts von Woods Torringen. Harry und Daniel entdeckten ihn im selben Augenblick. Beide lenkten ihre Besen in Richtung des Schnatzes. So nah wie möglich am Besen gewannen sie Beide rasch an Geschwindigkeit. Der Schnatz flog nach unten und deshalb gingen auch die beiden Jungen in einen steileren Sinkflug.

Der Schnatz kam immer näher, Zeitgleich streckten beide Jungen den Arm nach vorne, der Schnatz war zum greifen nahe, aber Daniel hatte längere Arme als Harry. Harry streckte sich noch weiter, rutschte auf seinem Besen noch ein kleines Stückchen nach vorne.

Doch es reichte nicht, Daniels Finger schlossen sich um den Schnatz und er riss triumphierend den Arm in die Höhe. Harry fühlte als sei ein schwerer Stein in seinen Magen gefallen. Verloren, er hatte verloren. Er und Daniel flogen langsam zu Boden.

„Super gespielt," sagte Daniel und reichte Harry die Hand.

Er konnte nichts sagen, schüttelte nur Wortlos Daniels Hand. Er fragte sich ob sein Vater enttäuscht war, er war scheinbar extra nach Hogwarts gekommen nur wegen den Tryouts. Oliver Wood landete neben ihnen auf dem Boden.

„Daniel, du bist in der nächsten Runde," sagte er, „aber ihr habt beide super gespielt."

„Danke," murmelte Harry und ging Richtung Spielfeldrand, wo seine Freunde und sein Vater standen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Nimbus in die nächste Ecke geschleudert und geschrieen, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Hi Dad," sagte er, als er die Gruppe ereichte.

„Hi." James umarmte Harry. Ein seltsames Gefühl ergriff Harry, irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, immerhin waren Ron und Neville hier, aber tief in seinem inneren wollte er sich an der Schulter seines Vaters ausheulen.

Natürlich folgte er diesem Drang nicht, stattdessen löste er sich aus der Umarmung und legte dann seinen Besen ab.

„Du bist echt super geflogen," meinte Ron, „der Kerl hatte einfach längere Arme als du, warte ab, in ein paar Jahren schlägst du den um Längen."

„Ich will ihn nicht in ein paar Jahren schlagen, ich will Sucher der Gryffindormanschaft werden," fauchte Harry.

„Hey, bleib locker," versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen, „du bist sauer, das ist klar, aber das musst du nicht an deinen Freunden auslassen."

„Sorry." Harrys Stimme klang immer noch gereizt, aber die anderen ignorierten das.

„Bist du nur wegen den Tryouts gekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„Und die Zentrale?"

„Kommt ein paar Stunden ohne mich aus, ich hab ein paar kompetente Auroren, obwohl es auch Idioten gibt, dieser Sirius Black zum Beispiel, oder die Longbottoms..."

Das brachte sie doch alle ein wenig zum lachen, selbst Harry, der immer noch wütend war, weil er dieses dämliche Spiel verloren hatte.

„Wollen wir uns weiter die Tryouts ansehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Lass uns noch ein bisschen bleiben okay," meinte Ginny, „ich will doch wissen wer der neue Sucher wird."

Harry konnte Ginny verstehen, aber er hatte im Moment das Bedürfnis sich vom Stadion zu entfernen.

„Sollen wir ein Stück gehen?" fragte James, während die anderen sich wieder dem Spiel zuwandten. Harry nickte und folgte seinem Vater aus dem Stadion.

„Wie geht's Mum?" fragte Harry.

„Gut, zu Hause ist alles bestens, genaugenommen besser als im gesamten letzten Jahr, mal abgesehen davon dass es so ruhig ist, wenn keine verrückten Kinder versuchen das Haus in die Luft zu sprengen."

„Wir haben nie versucht das Haus zu sprengen, vielleicht einzelne Teile, aber nie das ganze Haus."

„Entschuldigung, wie konnte ich das nur verwechseln?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wenn mein Zimmer noch steht macht das schließlich einen gewaltigen Unterschied, als wenn ich auch das mit dem ganzen Haus wegsprengen würde."

„Dein Egoismus ist sehr bedenklich, möglicherweise, sollten wir einen Psychologen aufsuchen."

„Sehr witzig."

Die Beiden hatten den See erreicht und standen ein paar Minuten schweigend am Ufer.

„Bist du eigentlich enttäuscht?" fragte Harry.

„Wieso?" fragte James.

„Weil ich nicht ins Team gekommen bin natürlich," murmelte Harry.

„Denkst du, dass ich enttäuscht bin?"

„Auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten ist nicht sehr nett," meinte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich war noch nie nett, das solltest du wissen."

Harry schnaubte.

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage," meinte James ruhig, „denkst du, ich wäre enttäuscht."

„Weiß nicht, ein bisschen sicher, immerhin warst du einer der besten Quidditchspieler der Schule."

„Ich hätte mich gefreut wenn du ins Team gekommen wärst, welcher Vater täte das nicht? Aber ich verlange es nicht und außerdem bist du super geflogen, du hattest einfach Pech und vielleicht klappt es nächstes Jahr."

Harry war erleichtert, dies von seinem Vater zu hören, ein bisschen hatte er gefürchtet, dass sein Vater wütend war, weil er nicht ins Team gekommen war.

„Warum ist Mum nicht mitgekommen?" wechselte er rasch das Thema, bevor James noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab ihr nicht erzählt, dass Tryouts sind."

„Warum nicht?" „Weiß nicht, ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ich alleine kommen sollte."

„Ich bin froh dass du hier bist."

James lächelte, „Ich auch."

Sie schwiegen erneut und starrten auf den See, zumindest in paar Minuten, bis sie eine Stimme hörten.

„Dad, Harry!"

Die Beiden drehten sich um und sahen Lucy winken und auf sie zurennen.

„Was hat sie?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung."

Kurz darauf ereichte Lucy sie. Sie keuchte und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bist du vom Stadion hier hergerannt?" fragte James.

Sie nickte und schnappte weiter nach Luft.

„Was ist los?"

„Wood will, dass du zurück kommst, er sagt du wärst der Beste von denen die Rausgeflogen sind und ihm fehlt eine Person, also kriegst du eine zweite Chance."

„Wirklich?" „Wäre ich sonst vom Stadion hierher gerannt?"

„Super!" Harry drückte Lucy an sich, dann rannte er los, Richtung Stadion.

„Harry und sein geliebtes Quidditch," murmelte Lucy.

James lachte, „Es ist wirklich schade, dass du und Lily so wenig von Quidditch halten."

„Dafür könnt ihr Zaubertränke nicht leiden."

James schnaubte, „Das sind ja wohl zwei vollkommen Unterschiedliche Sachen."

„Unsinn."

James wollte nicht weiter darüber diskutieren, stattdessen schlug er vor zurück zum Stadion zu gehen. Die Beiden kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Harry und die vier anderen der zweiten Gruppe ihre Besen bestiegen.

„Wer hat in der ersten Runde gewonnen?" fragte James.

„Der gegen den Harry schon beim ersten mal geflogen ist," antwortete Neville.

Die fünf Sucher waren inzwischen in luftige Höhen gestiegen und suchten den Schnatz. Sie alle hielten den Blick auf Harry gerichtet, und warteten darauf, dass er den Schnatz entdeckte. Doch es dauerte knappe 10 Minuten, bis sich der Schnatz blicken ließ.

Drei der Sucher, darunter Harry, entdeckten ihn gleichzeitig, von ihren verschiedenen Positionen aus gingen sie in einen steilen Sinkflug. Auch die anderen Beiden folgten jetzt dem Beispiel der Übringen und stürzten sich in die Tiefe. Fünf Personen jagten jetzt dicht hintereinander den Schnatz, wobei für die Zuschauer schwer auszumachen war, wer von ihnen dem Schnatz, der jetzt leicht nach oben stieg, am nächsten war.

Dann riss jemand den Arm in die Höhe.

„Ist das Harry?" fragte Lucy aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht," Ginnys Stimme klang ebenso aufgeregt wie Lucys.

„Ich glaub er ist es!" rief Ron und tatsächlich konnten sie den Flieger, der sich ein wenig von dem Knäuel der Sucher löste als Harry erkennen.

„JA!" rief Lucy und hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Beruhig dich wieder," meinte James lachend, „sonst könnte Harry noch auf die Idee kommen, dass du dich für ihn freust."

„Manchmal muss man Zugeständnisse machen," sagte Lucy, doch sie hörte auf zu hüpfen.

Die Suchergruppe landete auf dem Spielfeld, dicht gefolgt vom Rest des Quidditchteams. Oliver Wood redete kurz mit Harry, der nickte, und dann zu ihnen herübergelaufen kam. Begrüßt wurde er von einer stürmischen Umarmung seiner kleinen Schwester, die er überrascht erwiderte.

„Super Harry!" rief Ron begeistert, und klopfte Harry begeistert auf den Rücken.

„Ihr tut ja also so als hätte ich schon gewonnen," meinte Harry, der allerdings nicht anders konnte als zufrieden zu grinsen.

„Ach komm, du wirst es ja wohl schaffen, den Schnatz noch einmal zu fangen," meinte Neville.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ihr auf meiner Seite steht."

„Was dachtest du denn!" meinte Hermine und sie klang fast ein bisschen empört.

„Ich muss zurück, es geht gleich weiter."

„Viel Glück!"

Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als er jetzt wieder aufs Feld trat. Er würde erneut gegen Daniel fliegen und er konnte nicht anders als sich ein wenig nervös zu fühlen. Aber es tat gut, zu wissen, dass seine Freunde und sein Vater ihm die Daumen drückten.

„Hi," sagte Daniel, als Harry neben ihm auf dem Feld stand.

„Hi," sagte auch Harry weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

„Wir fliegen also schon wieder gegeneinander."

„Sieht so aus," antwortete Harry.

In diesem Moment ertönte Olivers Pfiff und Beide stießen sich wieder vom Boden ab. Harry war froh, dass Daniel ihm nicht wieder viel Glück gewünscht hatte, denn er hätte es nicht ehrlich erwidern können.

Er stieg weit in die Höhe und zog dort seine Kreise, auf der Suche nach dem winzigen, goldenen Schnatz. Unter ihm griffen die drei Jägerinnen immer wieder aufs neue Woods Torringe an, wobei sich die Zahl der Treffer und die der abgewehrten Versuche die Waage hielten.

Daniel war auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, er suchte ebenso wie Harry den Bereich unter ihnen ab. Ein Klatscher raste von unten auf Harry zu und er konnte ihm nur knapp ausweichen. Sein Blick folgte dem schwarzen Ball, der weiter nach oben und in Richtung der Spielfeldmitte schoss, um dann nach unten zu rasen, in Richtung der Jägerinnen.

Harry starrte auf den Punkt, an dem der Klatscher gerade so rasant seine Richtung geändert hatte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er zu Träumen, doch dann begriff er, dass das goldenen Funkeln, dass er soeben entdeckt hatte tatsächlich der Schnatz war.

Er presste sich Flach auf den Besen und raste dann los. Daniel auf der gegenüberliegenden Feldseite nahm Harrys Bewegung wahr, sah wo er hinraste und warum und lenkte seinen Besen ebenfalls in diese Richtung.

Der Schnatz schoss jetzt, ebenso wie der Klatscher kurz zuvor, nach unten. Harry und Daniel folgten dem Schnatz, doch Harry war ein kleines bisschen näher dran und sein Besen war noch dazu schneller. Der Schnatz kam immer näher und Harry streckte seine Hand aus, seine Finger berührten den Schnatz und endlich gelang es ihm seine Faust um den kleinen goldenen Ball zu schließen.

Die Faust triumphierend erhoben, brachte Harry seinen Besen wieder in die Waagerechte. Dann ließ er sich langsam zu Boden sinken, dicht gefolgt von Daniel. Kurz darauf landete auch der Rest des Teams. Wood trat zu ihnen.

„Sieht so aus, als währst du unser neuer Sucher, Potter."

Harry nickte.

„Tut mir leid für dich," sagte Wood an Daniel gewandt, „Du bist sehr gut geflogen."

„Macht nichts," meinte Daniel, aber Harry fand, dass er doch ein wenig enttäuscht wirkte.

„Also Potter, die regulären Trainingszeiten sind Montags Mittwochs und Freitags, sieben bis neun, manchmal trainieren wir auch Samstags, aber wenn das so sein sollte sag ich dir vorher bescheid."

„Okay."

„Also, dann kannst du gehen."

Harry lief sofort hinüber zu den anderen, die ihn fast noch stürmischer begrüßten als schon zuvor.

---------------------------------------

Am Abend, als James im Bett lag, dachte er noch einmal über den Tag nach. Er hatte es unheimlich genossen in Hogwarts zu sein. Er hatte sich leicht gefühlt und den ganzen Tag lang nicht an den Krieg oder seine Verpflichtungen gedacht.

Es hatte gut getan, er fühlte sich jünger und selbst jetzt noch fühlte er sich leicht und unbeschwert, wie damals, als er selbst noch Schüler gewesen wahr und Quidditch gespielt hatte.

Er seufzte, wie lang hatte er das schon nicht mehr getan, wie lang war er nicht mehr auf seinem Besen durch die Luft gerauscht. Sein Blick fiel auf Lilys Gesicht. Ihr würde das sicher auch mal gut tun, dem Krieg und allem zu entfliehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal zusammen wegfahren," sagte James laut und Lily schreckte aus ihrem Halbschlaf hoch.

„Wer sollte wegfahren?" fragte sie und blickte James verwirrt an.

„Wir natürlich," sagte James, seine Augen leuchteten und Lily fühlte sich an den Jungen erinnert, der James einst gewesen war und in den sie sich unsterblich verliebt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie.

„Na einfach ein paar Tage von hier weg gehen, Urlaub machen, irgendwo außerhalb von England."

„Spinner, du weißt genau, dass wir hier nicht weg können, zu viele Verpflichtungen, zu viel..."

„Aber das ist doch das Problem, oder nicht," sagte James und seine Stimme klang ernst, „Es ist alles zu viel. Wie verlieren uns selbst in alldem. Als ich heute in Hogwarts war, da war ich einfach nur ich, ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Lasten. Und vielleicht ist es wichtig, dass wir manchmal einfach wieder wir selbst sind."

Lily lächelte.

„Ich glaube du hast recht," sagte sie leise, „und ich verspreche dir, dass wir zusammen wegfahren."

James lächelte.

„Es würde uns gut tun," murmelte er, während Lily sich in seine Arme kuschelte.

---------------------------------------

AN: Wow, ich hab's endlich geschafft, das neue Kapitel ist on. Es tut mir echt super Leid, ich weiß ich hatte eigentlich gesagt, ich brauche drei Wochen. Ich hoffe das Kapitel entschädigt ein wenig für die lange Wartezeit. Ich versuche die nächsten Kapitel wieder halbwegs regelmäßig zu updaten, weiß aber nicht ob es klappt, weil ich momentan ziemlichen Stress in der Schule habe.

Trotzdem, vielen Dank an alle, die die Story trotzdem lesen und mir immer so liebe Reviews schreiben, dass ist eine echt tolle Motivation.

Bye

Sanny


	55. Träume sind Schäume?

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 54

Träume sind Schäume...?

---------------------------------------

Den kompletten Sonntag sonnte sich Harry in dem Gefühl der neue Sucher der Gryffindors zu sein. Auch von Oliver Woods Vorträgen über Trainingsdisziplin und Spieltechnik ließ sich Harry nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Am Abend kam es allerdings zu einem bösen Erwachen, als Hermine ihn fragte, ob er seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke schon gemacht hätte, wurde er ziemlich blass und bat Hermine ihm ihre Hausaufgaben zu leihen, was diese natürlich verweigerte.

Rons und Nevilles Hausaufgaben waren Harry keine große Hilfe, selbst Harry erkannte, dass das was die Beiden geschrieben hatten ziemlicher Unfug war, und dass Harry das bei seinem Talent für Zaubertränke überhaupt bemerkte sagte eigentlich schon alles.

Er flehte erneut Hermine an, ihm ihren Aufsatz zu zeigen, doch sie blieb eisern. Dafür hatte aber seine kleine Schwester erbarmen und erklärte sich bereit mit ihm in die Bibliothek zu gehen und die Informationen für seine Hausaufgaben zu suchen.

Normalerweise würde Harry sich nie von seiner Schwester bei Hausaufgaben helfen lassen, doch dies war ein Notfall und Lucy hatte aus irgendeinem Grund ein Verständnis für Zaubertränke, das er wohl nie haben würde.

So machten die Geschwister sich also auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Das Schloss war ziemlich leer, da die meisten Schüler sich bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen befanden.

„Wir haben noch eine Stunde," stellte Lucy fest, „wie lang muss der Aufsatz sein?"

„Zehn Zoll."

„Okay, sollte zu schaffen sein."

„Es ist schon fast peinlich, sich von einer Erstklässlerin bei den Hausaufgaben helfen zu lassen," murmelte Harry.

Daraufhin boxte Lucy ihm gegen den Arm.

„Autsch."

„Ich kann auch gerne gehen, wenn du Angst hast, dass ich dein Image zerstöre."

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint," verteidigte sich Harry, „es ist nur, dass ich einfach mehr wissen sollte als du."

„Tust du ja in den meisten Fächern und Zaubertränke kann man nicht wirklich lernen, dass muss man können."

„Ja, ich weiß. Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die Snape mir beibringen konnte, dass ich ein unfähiger Vollidiot bin."

„Siehst du, ist doch nett von ihm, wem er nicht Zaubertränke beibringen kann, dem vermittelt er die Wahrheit."

Nun war es an Harry Lucy zu boxen.

„Sei froh, dass ich dich mag, sonst würde ich dich für diese Frechheit einsperren," meinte Harry.

„Was ich für ein Glück habe."

Inzwischen hatten die Beiden die Bibliothek erreicht und suchten sich einen Tisch. Danach begannen sie Bücher mit dem richtigen Thema aus den Regalen zu holen. Harry hatte ziemliches Glück, seine kleine Schwester dabei zu haben, denn sie fand die richtigen Stellen in den Büchern wesentlich schneller als er.

Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen tatsächlich innerhalb einer Stunde den Aufsatz fertig zu stellen.

„Eigentlich ganz passabel," meinte Lucy, „schade dass wir nicht mehr Zeit hatten, dann wäre er noch besser geworden."

„Ganz passabel," meinte Harry und starrte Lucy an, als sei sie verrückt geworden, „das ist der beste Aufsatz, den ich je für Zaubertränke geschrieben habe."

Lucy lachte, „Du bist echt eine Niete in Zaubertränke, weißt du das?"

„Tja, nicht jeder kann so ein Genie sein wie du, oder?"

„Da hast du natürlich recht, ich bin einfach unübertrefflich."

Sie verließen die Bibliothek und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Harry fühlte sich müde und merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam und rieb sich am Kopf.

„Alles okay?" fragte Lucy.

„Nee, ich krieg Kopfschmerzen, eine Überdosis Zaubertränke und Bibliothek, das ist einfach nicht gut für mich."

„Da hast du wohl recht, von solch hoher Belastung kann man schnell Kopfschmerzen bekommen."

Im Gryffindorturm gesellten sich die Geschwister wieder zu Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Debbie, die am Kamin saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Und, fertig geworden mit Zaubertränke?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ist ziemlich gut geworden finde ich."

„Wenn Lucy dir geholfen hat, dann auf jeden Fall," warf Ginny ein, „die ist in Zaubertränke schließlich der absolute Überflieger."

„Wär nur schön, wenn ich auch die anderen Fächer könnte," meinte Lucy, „in Verwandlung krieg ich noch gar nichts auf die Reihe."

„Und das in der ersten Woche," meinte Neville ein wenig spöttisch, „da lernt man doch eigentlich noch gar nichts, abgesehen von diesem Nadel Streichholz Ding und das ist echt einfach."

„Ich kann das jedenfalls nicht," meinte Lucy, „und immerhin bin ich nicht die einzige die das nicht kann, Colin Creevy hat auch ziemliche Probleme damit."

„Colin Creevy hat mit so ziemlich allem gewaltige Probleme," erinnerte Debbie sie und das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Lucy aufzumuntern.

„Dieser Colin ist sowieso ein komischer Vogel," meinte Ron, „er fragt Harry andauernd nach Autogrammen, und fotografiert ihn."

„Harry ist halt berühmt," meinte Ginny.

„Ja, aber der Typ übertreibt, ich meine, Harry hat Du-weißt-schon-wen nicht vernichtet oder so."

„Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden," meinte Ginny leichthin, „außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Harry es genießt bewundert zu werden, oder Harry?"

„Hm, was hast du gesagt? Sorry ich hab nicht richtig zugehört."

„Alles okay?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, nehmt's mir nicht übel, aber ich geh ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht," meinte Hermine, „Hoffentlich wird er nicht krank."

„Er kann ja zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, wenn es ihm morgen nicht besser geht," meinte Neville.

Hermine nickte und blickte dann auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Wir sollten auch bald schlafen gehen."

„Lass uns noch eine Runde Snape explodiert spielen," schlug Ron vor, womit die anderen einverstanden waren.

---------------------------------------

Harry lag inzwischen in seinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker und es schien als würde sich der gesamte Schmerz in der Stirnnarbe bündeln. Gerade das fand er ziemlich seltsam, denn das einzige mal, als seine Narbe bislang geschmerzt hatte, war vor zwei Wochen bei Voldemorts Angriff gewesen.

Obwohl, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war seine Narbe in den letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder ziemlich gereizt gewesen, doch er hatte es ignoriert und gedacht, es handle sich einfach um leichte Kopfschmerzen, manchmal war es sogar kaum mehr als ein Jucken gewesen.

Doch jetzt schien sein Kopf explodieren zu wollen und er bezweifelte, dass daran tatsächlich sein Aufenthalt in der Bibliothek schuld war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er wüsste zu gerne was. Immer wieder wälzte er sich hin und her, schloss die Augen und versuchte die Schmerzen auszublenden. Irgendwann glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Er irrte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach seinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Er wusste, dass er bereits zu spät war und fürchtete Strafarbeiten zu bekommen, doch er konnte den Eingang zu den Kerkern einfach nicht finden. _

_Er öffnete eine Tür und plötzlich stand Snape vor ihm und schrie ihn wütend an. Einen Monat Strafarbeiten wollte er Harry geben, weil er wieder einmal viel zu spät war._

_Dann verwandelte sich alles und plötzlich war es nicht mehr Snape, der Harry anschrie, sondern Lily, die mit James stritt. Harry wandte sich ab, er wollte das nicht sehen, wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern sich wieder trennten. Er stürmte in einen andern Raum und landete in einem recht dunklen Keller. _

_Zwei Personen befanden sich in dem Keller, doch sobald er den Keller betrat, verbeugten sich die zwei. Durch eine Geste forderte er die zwei schwarzgewandeten aufzustehen und sie kamen seinem Befehl sofort nach. Als sie sich erhoben erkannte er, dass es sich um Rodolphus Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy handelte. _

„_Guten Abend, meine treuen Diener," begrüßte er die zwei. _

_Daraufhin neigten die Todesser dankbar die Köpfe. _

„_Mein Lord," wagte Lucius Malfoy zu sagen, durch ein Nicken signalisierte er, dass Malfoy sprechen durfte, er war guter Stimmung, in der Tat. _

„_Mein Lord, gestattet ihr mir zu fragen, weshalb ihr so guter Laune seid." _

„_Keine Sorge Lucius, ich werde euch den Grund dafür mitteilen. In der Tat habe ich einen außerordentlichen Plan entwickelt, der ein Chaos in der Welt der Muggel hervorrufen wird."_

_Die zwei Todesser sahen ihn abwartend an und er begann, seinen Plan zu erläutern. _

„_Einige Todesser werden den Premierminister der Muggel aufsuchen und vernichten, dies wird die Welt der Muggel in ein Chaos stürzen und auch dafür sorgen, dass das Zaubereiministerium abgelenkt wird." _

„_Mein Lord, euer Plan ist wie immer perfekt." _

„_Selbstverständlich ist er das Rodolphus." _

_Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, dann begann er zu lachen._

Harry schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch und blickte verwirrt um sich. Leises Gemurmel von Stimmen zeigte ihm dass Ron und Neville sich gerade umzogen um ins Bett zu gehen. Er ließ sich zurücksinken. Die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden, doch dafür quälten ihn die Erinnerungen. Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich selber, nur ein Albtraum. Kurze Zeit später glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

---------------------------------------

Harry ging es am darauffolgenden Morgen wesentlich besser als am Abend. Er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Doch ein dumpfes Gefühl blieb, wenn er an den Traum von Voldemort dachte, der ihm so verdammt real erschienen war. Doch erzählen wollte er niemandem davon, er glaubte, dass die anderen sich eher darüber lustig machen würden, wenn er erzählte, dass er sich in seinem Traum in Voldemort verwandelt hatte. Es war aber auch bescheuert, dachte Harry, während er langsam sein Frühstückstoast aß, welcher normale Mensch träumt schon davon Voldemort zu sein.

---------------------------------------

Müde ließ sich Sirius auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen.

„War es anstrengend?" fragte Sarah.

„Na ja, ging eigentlich, aber es nervt einfach wenn du den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzt und dann noch nicht mal was passiert."

„Klingt ja fast, als ob du dich nach Angriffen sehnst," meinte Sarah.

Sirius lachte, „Nein ganz so wahnsinnig bin ich noch nicht, aber wenn du weißt, dass früher oder später wieder etwas passiert, dann wünschst du dir manchmal, dass es schnell geschieht. Ungewissheit und Warten ist das schlimmste überhaupt.

Sarah nickte verstehend, „Aber ich bin froh, wenn nichts passiert," sagte sie leise, „weil, jedes Mal, wenn ich im Tagesprophet von den Toten lese, dann hab ich Angst, dass du der nächste bist."

Sirius zog sie an sich.

„Mir passiert nichts," flüsterte er, „ich hab das schon so lange durchgehalten, ich halte auch weiter durch."

„Ich hab Angst um dich."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn keiner was tut, verbessert sich die ganze Situation auch nicht."

„Verstehst du denn nicht dass ich einfach nicht anders kann."

„Du solltest dir wirklich keinen Kopf machen, mir passiert schon nichts," versuchte Sirius seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Sie sah ihn an und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Sarah," flüsterte Sirius und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Weißt du, dass du gerade fast genau die gleichen Worte benutzt hast, wie Nicole?" flüsterte sie.

„Fast das Gleiche hat sie gesagt, an dem Tag, an dem sie..." Sarah schluchzte, „an dem Tag, an dem sie ermordet wurde."

Sirius schloss die Augen und die Beiden saßen einfach auf der Couch, Arm in Arm, Sarah immer noch leise schluchzend.

„Ich will dich nicht auch verlieren," flüsterte sie, „du und Hermine, ihr seid doch alles was ich habe."

„Du verlierst mich nicht," sagte Sirius, „ich versprech es dir, ich kann auf mich aufpassen und ich werde nicht einfach sterben."

Er wusste, dass es ein Versprechen war, dass er nicht würde halten können, wenn sein Schicksal es anders wollte, aber er wusste, dass Sarah es hören wollte und dass es sie zumindest für den Moment beruhigte.

---------------------------------------

Es war Sonntag und vor genau einer Woche hatte der Dunkle Lord Lucius und Rodolphus damit beauftragt hatte, den Premierminister der Muggel zu ermorden. Er hatte ihnen die klare Anweisung gegeben, dass die Sache schnell und sauber gehen sollte, keine unnötigen Spielereien mit den Muggeln.

Zauberer, die möglicherweise vom Ministerium zum Schutz des Premierministers eingesetzt wurden, sollten ebenfalls schnell getötet werden. Allerdings sollten sie keine Todesflüche einsetzen, denn es sollte auch für die Muggel offensichtlich sein, dass es sich um Mord gehandelt hatte.

Die beiden Todesser hatten also eine sechsköpfige Gruppe zusammengestellt. Die wichtigste Frage war gewesen, ob es eindrucksvoller wäre, den Premierminister in seinem Regierungsgebäude oder in seinem privaten Wohnhaus zu töten. Sie hatten sich allerdings für das private Wohnhaus entschieden.

Im Regierungsgebäude hielten sich zu viele Menschen auf und die Auroren wären wahrscheinlich zu schnell da, als das alles schnell und reibungslos verlaufen könnte. Da es bereits Ende September war, war es bereits um zehn Uhr dunkel, der Angriff sollte um halb elf beginnen und wenn alles glatt lief, würden sie die Downing Street 10 bereits um elf Uhr wieder verlassen haben.

Die späte Stunde würde es ihnen ermöglichen, sich dem Haus schnell und unauffällig zu nähern. Der Mord würde vermutlich erst am Montag Morgen entdeckt werden und alle Zeitungen in ganz England und auch in anderen Ländern würden voll davon sein. Auch die magische Bevölkerung würde von dem Mord erfahren, denn das dunkle Mal würde dafür Sorgen, dass jedem Zauberer klar war, wer hinter dem Mord steckte.

Es war also alles gut durchdacht und in einer knappen halben Stunde, würden Lucius, Rodolphus und die vier jüngeren Todesser nach London apparieren.

Niemand bemerkte die sechs schwarz gekleideten Gestalten, die um kurz vor halb elf plötzlich an einem Ende der Downing Street erschienen. Leise und geschmeidig wie Katzen bewegten sie sich durch die Straße, die nur schwach beleuchtet war. Vor dem Haus befanden sich Sicherheitsbeamte. Vier Schweigezauber, gleichzeitig und lautlos brachten die Beamten zum Schweigen.

Vier weitere lautlose Zauber schnitten den vier Beamten die Kehle durch.

Danach öffnete Lucius mit einem einfachen Alohomora die Tür zum Haus. Der Flur war leer. Und schnell ließen die Todesser die ermordeten Securitykräfte ins Haus schweben. Sie teilten sich in zweier Gruppen und durchsuchten schnell alle Räume in der unteren Etage des Hauses.

Zwei weitere Sicherheitsbeamten fanden einen stummen, aber schmerzhaften Tod, indem Lucius und ein jüngerer Todesser ihnen einfach die Kehle durchtrennten.

„Niemand mehr hier unten?" fragte Rodolphus leise, als die Gruppe sich wieder im Flur einfand.

„Zwei Tote," antwortete Lucius ebenso leise.

„Gehen wir hoch."

Auf der Treppe kam ihnen ein weiterer Sicherheitsbeamter entgegen, dieser zog, sobald er die vier Todesser erblickt hatte eine Waffe deren Namen Lucius nicht kannte, der ihn allerdings auch nicht interessierte. Der Beamte drückte ab, während Rodolphus ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegte.

Was auch immer aus der Waffe des Beamten gekommen war, zerschlug eine Vase im Flur und verursachte ziemlichen Lärm. Bevor der Mann allerdings ein weiteres Mal seine Waffe benutzen konnte, war auch ihm die Kehle durchtrennt worden. Ein weiterer Beamte war im Blickfeld der Todesser erschienen, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen hatte er allerdings seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schoss einige Flüche auf die Todesser, wurde allerdings rasch von vier Expelliarmuszaubern und zwei Schweigezaubern getroffen.

Lucius trat nach vorne, den Zauberstab auf den noch recht jungen Mann gerichtet.

„Was für ein scheiß Gefühl es doch sein muss," meinte er höhnisch, „wenn man nicht gut genug ist für die Auroren und dann hierher geschickt wird und sich dann auch noch herausstellt, dass man nicht mal so was Einfaches anständig durchführen kann. Dann durchtrennte er auch ihm die Kehle.

Sie waren wohl doch nicht ganz so leise gewesen wie sie erwartet hatten, denn der Premierminister erschien dicht gefolgt von seiner Frau am Rand der Treppe, offensichtlich hatte er den Schuss und wohl auch Lucius Stimme gehört.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?" fragte der Mann wütend.

Er musste Mitte vierzig sein. Sein Tonfall verriet Angst, aber auch Entschlossenheit.

„Premierminister, ihnen ist doch gewiss das Wort Magie ein Begriff?" fragte Rodolphus.

Der Premierminister nickte.

„Minister Fudge hat ihnen gewiss vom Krieg der magischen Welt erzählt."

Es machte Spaß, den ohnehin schon verwirrt wirkenden Mann noch mehr zu verwirren und auch, ihm dadurch noch ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Die Frau des Premierministers sah ihn verwirrt an, offensichtlich war sie nicht über die Existenz der magischen Welt aufgeklärt.

„Nun, wir sind die Gegenpartei," erklärte Rodolphus weiter.

„Sie sind die Anhänger dieses Lord Volde..."

Lucius Schweigezauber ließ ihn verstummen.

„Wage es nicht, den Namen des dunklen Lord auszusprechen, Muggel," stieß Lucius Malfoy wütend hervor.

Er brachte auch die Frau des Premierministers rasch zum Schweigen, ehe sie anfangen konnte zu schreien. Dann wurden Beide wie auch alle andern getötet, indem sie ihnen einfach die Kehle durchschnitten.

„Meint ihr hier ist noch jemand?" fragte einer der jüngeren Todesser.

„Sehen wir nach und verschwinden dann," meinte Lucius.

Sie fanden nur noch die Tochter des Premierministers, sonst war wohl niemand mehr da. Sie verließen das Haus wieder und ehe sie disapparierten, ließ Lucius noch das dunkle Mal über dem Haus aufsteigen, der Abend hätte nicht erfolgreicher verlaufen können, der dunkle Lord würde zufrieden sein.

---------------------------------------

Eigentlich hatten Lily und James vorgehabt, sich einen gemütlichen Abend und eine noch gemütlichere Nacht zu machen, allerdings sollte ihnen dies nicht vergönnt sein, denn um kurz nach zwölf erschien ein Patronus, der sie bat, unverzüglich in die Zentrale zu kommen.

„Unfähiger Idiot," murmelte James, während er sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte, „man sollte meinen er kann mal ein paar Sachen ohne mich regeln."

Lily kicherte, „Sirius sichert sich einfach lieber beim Chef ab."

„Idiot, sag ich ja."

Wenig später erschienen Beide in der Zentrale, wo Sirius wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger hin und her lief. Bill Weasley betrachtete ihn genervt, wirkte aber ebenfalls ziemlich besorgt.

„Also, was ist so schreckliches vorgefallen, dass ihr extra den Chef herbeibeordern müsst," fragte James, immer noch ärgerlich darüber, dass ihm und Lily die ganze Nacht verdorben wurde.

„Ich finde es ist wichtig genug um das zu rechtfertigen," meinte Sirius gereizt.

„Was denn bitte schön?"

„Der Premierminister wurde ermordet."

„Was?"

James sah Sirius an, eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben im Gesicht.

„Wie das?"

„Wir wissen noch nichts genaues, es ist so, um Mitternacht werden die Securitykräfte abgelöst und wie du weißt befindet sich in jeder Schicht ein Auror, für den Fall, dass Todesser den Premierminister angreifen, um Chaos in der Muggelwelt zu stiften, oder was sie auch sonst für Gründe haben mögen.

Nun ja, der Auror aus der neuen Schicht hat das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus des Premierministers gesehen und sofort einen Patronus geschickt, kurz darauf kam ein weiterer, der uns mitteilte, dass sämtliche Personen im Haus tot seien."

James fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Großartig," murmelte er, „das wird ein schreckliches Chaos in der Muggelwelt geben."

„Es wird auch bei uns bekannt werden," stellte Lily fest, „und egal was wir tun, man wird uns die Schuld geben."

Die anderen vier nickten düster.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Bill.

„Wir gehen hin und sehn uns die Sache an," meinte Sirius.

„Am besten ist wohl, wenn wir uns als Sonderermittlungsteam von Scotland Yard ausgeben," meinte Lily.

„Okay, wir sollten vielleicht unsere Kleidung wechseln," schlug James vor.

Rasch verwandelten sie ihre Umhänge in Anzüge, oder in Lilys Fall in ein Kostüm.

„Wir brauchen Ausweise," meinte Lily, „da werden bestimmt schon Leute sein."

Lily beschwor also noch vier Ausweise, da sie als einzige wusste, wie die Ausweise in etwa aussehen mussten.

„Notfalls müssen wir Gedächtniszauber verwenden," sagte sie, „ich bezweifle, dass die Dinger hier perfekt sind."

Endlich konnten alle vier in die Downing Street apparieren. Ein junger Mann erwartete sie, Mike Kelly, wenn James sich richtig erinnerte, er hatte vor drei Jahren seine Ausbildung beendet.

„Was genau ist passiert?" fragte James, während Mike sie ins Haus führte.

„Alle wurden nach dem gleichen Muster getötet," erklärte der junge Auror, „allen wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten, sie haben sich scheinbar ihre üblichen Spielereien gespart und haben einfach alle getötet, ich weiß aber nicht, warum sie nicht einfach den Todesfluch verwendet haben."

„Wahrscheinlich, damit sofort offensichtlich ist, dass es Mord war, auch für Muggel."

„Es sind schon Polizisten da, ich hoffe, sie haben sich überlegt, wer sie sind."

„Ja, Sonderermittlung von Scotland Yard." Mike nickte.

Die Polizisten, die bereits im Haus waren nickten nur kurz, als die vier Auroren ihnen die Ausweise zeigten und erklärten, sie seien von Scotland Yard.

„Haben sie irgendetwas hier drin verändert?" fragte James.

„Nein," antwortete der Polizist, der recht jung war, und wohl noch nie zuvor eine Leiche gesehen hatte, dies ließ zumindest seine leicht grüne Gesichtsfarbe vermuten. Direkt im Flur, links und rechts neben der Eingangstür lagen vier Tote.

„Normalerweise stehen vier Leute draußen," erklärte einer der Securitybeamten, der jetzt eigentlich seine Nachtschicht hätte.

„Scheinbar wurden sie hineingetragen."

Sirius und James beugten sich über die Leichen.

„Ziemlich eindeutige Todesursache," meinte Sirius, „und ich schätze ich weiß wie sie vorgegangen sind." „Ja, stimmte James zu, „erst wurden sie zum Schweigen gebracht, damit sie nicht schreien, während sie sterben und dann hat man ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten."

„Einer von ihnen hat offensichtlich versucht die Mörder zu erschießen, allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich, sein Schuss hat nur eine Vase zerstört, obwohl ich mich Frage, wieso er nur einen Schuss abgeben konnte, er liegt auf der Treppe, hat also von oben geschossen, die Täter mussten aber erst zu ihm hinauf kommen um ihm die Kehle durchschneiden zu können."

„Seltsam," meinte James, dem allerdings vollkommen klar war, wie das hatte passieren können."

Lily und Bill hatten inzwischen die beiden Beamten im Wohnzimmer entdeckt und festgestellt, dass die Todesser hier die gleiche Methode angewendet hatten.

„Auf der Treppe liegt ein weiterer unserer Kollegen, Alex Lewis," sagte Mike.

Seine Stimme verriet, dass ihm dieser Tod besonders nahe ging, James wusste warum, Alex und Mike hatten zusammen ihre Ausbildung gemacht. Einer der andern Beamten schlug ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter,

„Du kanntest ihn recht gut, oder?" fragte er.

Mike nickte, „er hat mit mir die Ausbildung gemacht." James schluckte.

Er erinnerte sich genau an Alex. Ein Junge, voller Ideale und mit Talent. Er hatte James ziemlich an sich selbst erinnert, allerdings war er ein wenig zu sehr aufs Abenteuer aus und hatte dadurch das ein oder andere Mal Kollegen in Gefahr gebracht, das war der Grund gewesen, warum James ihn vor knapp zwei Monaten in das Securityteam des Premierministers gesteckt hatte, er hatte gewollt, dass er lernte sich zu beherrschen, ruhiger wurde.

Und jetzt war er tot.

„Verdammt," murmelte James.

„Der Premierminister liegt mit seiner Frau oben im Flur, er scheint auf die gleiche Weise ermordet worden zu sein wie alle anderen auch. Wahrscheinlich haben er und seine Frau den Schuss gehört, erstaunlich ist nur, dass die Täter so leise arbeiteten, dass niemand rechtzeitig etwas bemerkt hat, scheinbar haben nicht mal die Sterbenden einen Laut von sich gegeben."

Der Beamte wirkte total verwundert und James konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, normalerweise gaben Menschen, denen die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde noch Geräusche von sich, bevor sie erstickten.

„Einzig die Tochter des Premierministers hat wohl weitergeschlafen, sie lag in ihrem Bett."

Bill nahm eine Kamera und machte Fotos von allen Räumen, und den Toten. Gemeinsam mit Sirius ging er in das Zimmer der Tochter um auch hier Fotos zu machen.

Sirius schauderte, das Mädchen war vielleicht elf oder zwölf, die Bettdecke und alles um sie herum war voller Blut. Doch das war nicht, was ihn am meisten schockierte, sie hatte braune Locken und insgesamt wies ihr Gesicht Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hermines auf. Er wandte sich ab.

„Alles klar?" fragte Bill besorgt, weil er wusste, dass Sirius, der immerhin schon mehr gesehen hatte als die meisten anderen durch nichts so leicht aus der Bahn zu bringen war.

„Sie sieht Hermine so ähnlich," murmelte Sirius.

Bill blickte das Mädchen an, Sirius hatte recht.

„Hey, du brauchst dir um Hermine keine Sorgen machen, sie ist in Hogwarts sicherer als an fast jedem anderen Ort."

„Trotzdem, diese verdammten Mistkerle," meinte Sirius, „bis auf Alex hatte keiner von denen was mit der ganzen Sache zu tun und trotzdem werden einfach alle umgebracht, wie so viele andere auch, wie Hermines Eltern, wie Lilys Mutter, das ist doch echt zum kotzen."

Bill nickte, er verstand was Sirius meinte.

„Wir müssen noch bei allen den Todeszeitpunkt diagnostizieren," erinnerte Bill Sirius.

„Ja."

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Zauber, der anzeigte, dass das Mädchen um vier vor elf gestorben war. Als sie wieder nach unten kamen, waren Lily und James schon so gut wie fertig, unter einem Vorwand hatten sie alle Beamten kurz hinaus geschickt, so dass sie bei allen Toten Todeszeitpunkt und Ursache diagnostizieren konnten.

Von den Muggelbeamten verabschiedeten sie sich und erklärten, dass Kollegen sich wahrscheinlich im weiteren um diesen Fall kümmern würden.

„Es kann sein, dass sie nicht darüber informiert wurden, dass wir bereits hier waren, wundern sie sich also nicht," meinte Lily.

„Ich bringe sie hinaus," sagte Mike.

Die Auroren verließen das Haus.

„Was passiert mit Alex?" fragte Mike.

„Es ist einfacher, wenn er von den Muggelbeamten mitgenommen wird und wir ihn dann erst zu uns holen, wenn wir ihn jetzt mitnehmen, dann müssen wir seine Existenz aus allen möglichen Köpfen löschen und das wäre zu umständlich."

Mike nickte. „Ich hab seinen Zauberstab, können sie den mitnehmen? Ich dachte, wenn er da liegen bleibt, wirft das höchstens unangenehme Fragen auf.

„Danke Mike."

Einen Moment schwieg James, dann sagte er, „Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie nicht länger hier arbeiten wollen, falls sie also zurück in die Zentrale wollen, melden sie sich bei mir."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken," sagte Mike.

Lily, James, Sirius und Bill gingen die Straße entlang, bevor sie mit einem leisen Plopp wieder disapparierten.

---------------------------------------

Der Tagesprophet berichtete bereits am nächsten Morgen vom Mord am Premierminister. Dass Todesser einen Regierungsbeamten der Muggel umbrachten und die Auroren nicht in der Lage waren, dies zu verhindern, war der Skandal überhaupt.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Lucy und Debbie ahnten allerdings noch nichts, als sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen. Erst als Hermine ihren Tagespropheten bekam, erfuhren sie, was geschehen war.

„Hört euch das an," rief Hermine erschrocken, kaum, dass sie die Zeitung in die Hand genommen hatte,

„_Premierminister der Muggel von Todessern ermordet! In der vergangenen Nacht wurde der Premierminister der Muggel von Todessern getötet. Das Dunkle Mal, welches über dem privaten Wohnhaus des Ministers schwebt, ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen für das Handeln von Todessern. _

_Natürlich fragt man sich, wieso ein so wichtiger Beamter der Muggel in solchen Zeiten nicht vom Ministerium beschützt wird. Wir wandten uns wegen dieser Frage an James Potter, den Leiter der Aurorenabteilung. ‚Der Premierminister wurde durchaus von uns unterstützt," erklärte Mr. Potter ‚allerdings handelte es sich bei den Todessern um mindestens vier Personen eher mehr und sie handelten sehr professionell, vermutlich wurde ihre Anwesenheit von niemandem bemerkt, ehe sie nicht vor der betreffenden Person standen. _

_Der diensthabende Auror hatte überhaupt keine Chance, die Zentrale zu benachrichtigen, das konnte erst der Auror in der darauffolgenden Schicht.' Wir fragten Mr. Potter, was wie er glaubt der Grund dieses Angriffs sei, er erklärte, dass er vermute, die Todesser wollen die Muggelwelt in Chaos stürzen. _

_Wir fragen uns allerdings, wieso Mr. Potter nicht mehr Auroren zum Schutz des Premierministers abgestellte hat, wenn der Grund doch so offensichtlich ist. Vielleicht sollte Mr. Potter noch einmal überdenken, wie er sein Personal effizient einsetzt." _

Hermine sah die anderen ziemlich entsetzt an.

„Was soll man dazu noch sagen?" fragte Ron.

„Diese Zeitung ist unglaublich," empörte sich Lucy, „Sie rückt Dad in ein total schlechtes Licht, was glauben die eigentlich, was die tun?"

„Dadurch helfen die den Todessern sogar noch mehr," meinte Hermine, „Die lösen einerseits ein Chaos in der Muggelwelt aus und andererseits erreichen sie, dass James total blöd da steht als ob er schuld wäre, ich wette Voldemort veranstaltet ein Freudenfest."

Die anderen nickten.

„Harry, alles klar?" fragte Neville, einen Blick auf seinen Freund werfend, der leichenblass geworden war.

„Nein, hört mal ich muss dringend zu Dumbledore, wartet nicht auf mich, geht ohne mich zum Unterricht."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion seiner Freunde zu warten stand er auf und lief aus der Halle.

„Was hat der denn jetzt?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung."

Harry rannte währenddessen zu Dumbledores Büro. Dumm war nur, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. Allerdings öffnete sich der Wasserspeier nach einigen Minuten selbstständig. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und kam außer Atem in Dumbledores Büro an.

„Guten Morgen Harry, was führt dich zu mir?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Professor, ich muss dringend mit meinem Vater reden."

Dumbledore blickte ihn überrascht an,

„Harry, ich bin sicher, dass dein Vater sich sehr für deine Probleme interessiert, doch ich befürchte, dass er sich derzeit in einer etwas schwierigen Situation befindet, ist es so dringend, dass du ihn sofort sprechen musst?"

„Ja, ich... es geht um den Mord am Premierminister."

„Tatsächlich?"

Nun wirkte Dumbledore noch überraschter als vorher.

„Professor, könnten sie nicht einfach meinen Vater bitten hierher zu kommen."

Einen Moment musterte Dumbledore Harry, ehe er nickte.

„Also gut Harry, nimm bitte Platz, ich werde deinen Vater benachrichtigen.

James war alles andere als begeistert, über Albus Kopf im Kamin, der ihn bat wegen eines dringenden Anliegens nach Hogwarts zu kommen. James konnte zwar verstehen, dass Albus genau über den Mord informiert werden wollte, fand aber, dass der Schulleiter sich durchaus etwas gedulden könnte. Er hatte wirklich genug zu tun, vor allem bekam er dauernd Briefe, die forderten, er solle für mehr Sicherheit Sorgen.

Er stieg also in den Kamin und flohte nach Hogwarts, hoffend, dass es nicht allzu lang dauern würde. Zu seiner großen Verblüffung, sah er seinen Sohn im Büro des Schulleiter sitzen.

„Also, wenn du mich hierher beordern musstest weil mein Sohn einen besonders schlimmen Streich gespielt hat, dann..."

„Ich hab nichts angestellt Dad, ehrlich."

Harry klang seltsam und bei näherem hinsehen, wirkte er relativ blass.

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte James.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne," sagte Albus, der sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und Harry musterte.

„Setz dich doch James," fügte er dann hinzu.

„Also, warum habt ihr mich hierher geholt?" fragte James und blickte Harry und Albus abwechselnd an.

Harry holte tief Luft, dann sagte er, „Ich wusste, dass sie den Premierminister umbringen würden."

„Was?" rief James verblüfft aus.

Dumbledore blickte Harry weiterhin neugierig an.

„Wie meinst du, du wusstest es."

Harry begann zu erzählen, er erzählte, dass er mit Lucy in der Bibliothek gewesen war und er danach Kopfschmerzen bekam, dass sich die Kopfschmerzen in der Narbe konzentrierten, dass es ihm aber irgendwann doch gelungen war einzuschlafen.

Er erzählte von seinen wirren Träumen, und wie er auf einmal als Voldemort in den Kerker gekommen war, wo er Lucius Malfoy und Rodolphus Lestrange beauftragt hatte den Premierminister umzubringen.

„Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es real ist," erklärte Harry, „ich dachte es wäre ein ganz normaler Albtraum. Ich schwöre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das wahr ist, dann hätte ich sofort Bescheid gesagt."

„Schon okay," murmelte James.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Harry, „bin ich verflucht?"

James sah Albus an, der einen Moment zu überlegen schien, ehe er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Ich vermute, dass durch Voldemorts Fluch eine Verbindung zwischen Harry und ihm entstanden ist. Diese Verbindung hat sozusagen in deiner Narbe Gestalt angenommen. Durch deine Begegnung mit Voldemort am ersten September wurde deine Narbe gereizt.

An dem Abend, an dem du den Traum hattest, war Voldemort, nach der Beschreibung des Traums zufolge guter Laune, das hast du durch den Schmerz in deiner Narbe gespürt. Als du eingeschlafen bist, war dein Geist besonders weit für die Empfindungen Voldemorts geöffnet und so kamst du in seinen Geist und sahst, wie er die Beiden Todesser beauftragte, den Premierminister zu töten."

„Kann so was öfter vorkommen?" fragte Harry.

„Das wäre möglich."

„Aber, das wäre ja genial, oder nicht?" fragte Harry, „dann könnte ich vielleicht Pläne von Voldemort sehen, ich meine, jetzt wo ich weiß was das bedeutet."

„Vergiss nicht die Kehrseite der Medaille," bremste Dumbledore Harrys Begeisterung, „es kann passieren, dass Voldemort, die Verbindung bemerkt und sie zu seinen Gunsten nutzt."

„Was würde das bedeuten?" fragte James.

„Im schlimmsten Fall könnte er besitz von Harry ergreifen."

---------------------------------------

AN: So, dass ist also das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen, auch wenn ich persönlich es relativ grausam finde, aber okay.

Es ist ziemlich lang und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals so ein langes Kapitel hatte.

Ich möchte mich auch noch für die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich zum letzten Kapitel bekommen habe.

Bis Bald

Sanny

PS: Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das neue Kapitel fertig kriege, aber es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass ich es bis nächste Woche schaffe, sorry.


	56. Der Streichekrieg

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 55

Der Streichekrieg

---------------------------------------

Nach einigem hin und her hatten sich Harry, Albus, Lily und James darauf geeinigt, dass Harry Oklumentikunterricht bei Albus bekommen sollte. Der hatte zuerst gewollt, dass Snape Harry die Stunden gab. Dieser Vorschlag war auf wenig Begeisterung gestoßen, („Bevor ich extra Stunden bei Snape nehme, lass ich lieber Voldemort Besitz von mir ergreifen.") und auch James hatte nicht besonders viel von dieser Idee Dumbledores gehalten. Nachdem auch Lily Bedenken an der Idee geäußert hatte, hatte sich der Professor schließlich dem Wunsch der Potters gefügt und sich bereit erklärt, die Stunden selber zu geben.

Harrys Freunde waren recht geschockt gewesen, als er erzählt hatte, was ihn an dem Morgen an dem der Mord am Premierminister bekannt geworden war, so erschreckt hatte. Doch das hatte sich auch wieder gelegt, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Harry im Begriff war, etwas gegen dieses Problem zu tun.

Inzwischen war es bereits Mitte November, Harry hatte sein erstes Quidditchspiel letzten Samstag gewonnen und war bei den Gryffindors der absolute Held. Bereits in einem Monat würden sie über Weihnachten wieder nach Hause fahren. Der Trubel um den Tod des Premierministers hatte sich zumindest in der Zaubererwelt wieder gelegt.

Harry bekam seit fast zwei Monaten Oklumentikunterricht, doch scheinbar war er nicht besonders talentiert auf diesem Gebiet der Magie. Dumbledore sagte zwar immer wieder, dass er noch sehr jung war und sich für sein alter recht gut schlug, doch Harry hatte immer wieder Träume von Voldemort. Zwar waren sie nicht so klar, wie der erste, doch Harry genoss es nicht besonders in seinen Träumen als Voldemort durch dunkle Räume zu laufen.

Doch noch etwas anderes hatte die Freunde in Hogwarts in den letzten zwei Monaten beschäftigt, der Streichekrieg. Dabei traten Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine gegen Ginny, Lucy und Debbie an. Debbie war zu einer richtig guten Freundin für Ginny und Lucy geworden und die drei Mädchen verstanden sich total gut. Debbie war zwar nicht ganz so verrückt wie Lucy und Ginny, hatte aber, wie die beiden Anderen auch sehr viel Spaß daran, den vier Älteren einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen.

Beim Streichekrieg ging es darum, die andere Gruppe durch geschickt gespielte Streiche in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, oder es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätten die anderen den Streich gespielt, so dass diese dafür Nachsitzen bekamen.

Das ganze amüsierte einen grossteil der Schüler, trieb aber die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn. Professor McGonagall war der Meinung, dass die sieben Schüler sich als eine noch schlimmere Plage als die legendären Marauder entwickelt hatten und alle, die zu dieser Zeit bereits an der Schule gewesen waren, gaben ihr recht. Und teilweise wurde schon morgens in der großen Halle darüber beratschlagt, was wohl heute passieren würde.

Es gab die verschiedensten Arten von Streichen, allerdings keine wirklich böswilligen, die einen längeren Schaden anrichten könnten. Manchmal war beispielsweise das Essen verzaubert, das konnte verschiedene Wirkungen haben, einmal hatte danach die Haut der Hogwartsschüler in den verschiedensten Farben geleuchtet. Oder aber nur das Essen der Opfer war verzaubert gewesen, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville waren einen halben Tag lang gezwungen gewesen, sich wie verrückt zu kratzen, dafür waren Lucy, Ginny und Debbie einen Tag lang gezwungen zu schweigen, denn aus ihren Mündern kam nicht ein einziges Wort.

Es hatte auch schon diverse Explosionen gegeben und an einem Tag, hatte die komplette Eingangshalle unter Wasser gestanden. Da es schwer war, zu wissen, wer für die Streiche verantwortlich war, waren die Lehrer dazu übergegangen, den beiden Gruppen abwechselnd Strafarbeiten zu geben, wie hoch die Strafe ausfiel, hing davon ab, welcher Lehrer am schnellsten war. Wer von Professor Flittwick bestraft wurde hatte meist Glück, Professor McGonagall hingegen war knallhart und ihre Strafarbeiten waren alles andere als angenehm.

Das hatten Lucy, Ginny und Debbie in der letzten Woche auf ziemlich unangenehme Art und Weise feststellen müssen. Die drei älteren hatten dafür gesorgt, dass das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer komplett geflutet wurde. Mit einem Zauber hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass eine Pfütze, die sich im hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers befand, sich immer weiter ausdehnte. In der Doppelstunde, die die drei Mädchen hatten, hatte die Katastrophe dann ihr komplettes Ausmaß angenommen.

Professor McGonagall hatte getobt und die drei Mädchen hatten eine Woche lang die unangenehmsten Arten von Strafarbeiten gehabt. Dabei war der Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald mit Hagrid noch recht angenehm gewesen. Der riesige Mann hatte den Mädchen die witzigsten Geschichten erzählt, die er in seiner Wildhüterzeit erlebt hatte und abgesehen davon, dass sie am nächsten Tag todmüde waren, war diese Strafarbeit nicht wirklich schlimm gewesen.

Danach hatte allerdings der Hausmeister Argus Filch ihre Aufgaben gestellt, und das war tatsächlich schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatten ohne Magie jeden Abend einen anderen leerstehenden Raum putzen müssen und sie alle hätten sich durchaus etwas schöneres vorstellen können. Aber es würde Rache geben, soviel stand für alle drei fest.

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine ahnten nichts böses als sie an diesem Morgen in Verwandlung saßen. Alle vier waren ein wenig müde, aber das war in der ersten Stunde eigentlich immer der Fall. Sie hörten nicht wirklich, was Professor McGonagall sagte und was die Lehrerin an die Tafel schrieb, verstanden sie erst recht nicht.

Einzig Hermine machte sich die Mühe mitzuschreiben ohne allerdings wirklich wahrzunehmen, was sie da schrieb, wahrscheinlich würde sie sich ihre Mitschriften später durchlesen, vielleicht in einem Buch etwas dazu nachschlagen und dann genau wissen, worum es im Unterricht gegangen war. Aber jetzt hatte das Mädchen einfach kein Interesse daran, der Lehrerin zuzuhören.

Die vier hatten gestern Nacht einfach zu lange darüber diskutiert, ob ihre neueste Streichidee nicht doch zu fies war und hatten sich schließlich geeinigt, diesen Plan für eine gesonderte Situation aufzuheben.

Hermine starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus dem Fenster. Es war ziemlich neblig draußen, kein sehr einladendes Wetter um nachher zu Kräuterkunde zu gehen. Ihre Lieder schlossen sich immer weiter. Sie wurde erst aufgerüttelt, als Lavender Brown am Tisch vor ihr anfing zu kichern und das nicht gerade unauffällig.

Hermine blickte auf und auch Ron, der halb schlafend auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, blickte hoch. Auch Neville und Harry hinter ihnen kicherten leise.

„Was ist?" zischte Hermine.

„McGonagall," brachte Neville kichernd hervor.

Hermine blickte nach vorne. Da stand Professor McGonagall und starrte, die hauptsächlich kichernde Klasse wütend an. Und jetzt verstand Hermine auch, was so lustig war. Da stand Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor durch und durch, mit grün-silbern gestreiften Haaren.

„Würden sie mir verraten," schnaubte die Lehrerin wütend, „was genau so lustig ist?"

Nun hatten alle die neue Haarfarbe der Lehrerin bemerkt und kicherten hemmungslos.

„Professor," brachte Parvati Patil kichernd hervor, „Professor ihre... ihre Haare."

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich zum Pult um. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte sie ein Buch in einen kleinen Handspiegel. Sie blickte hinein und wurde dann ganz blass.

Sie wandte sich wieder an die Klasse, holte ein paar mal tief Luft, alle waren verstummt und warteten ängstlich auf den Wutausbruch, der unweigerlich kommen würde.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM, BLACK!"

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern McGonagall je so wütend gesehen zu haben.

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE DAS WAGEN! ICH WILL SIE ALLE VIER NACH DEM UNTERRICHT SEHEN UND DENKEN SIE JA NICHT, SIE KÖNNTEN SICH DA RAUS REDEN!"

Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine starrten einander entsetzt an, sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass Lucy, Ginny und Debbie sich rächen würden, aber das die Rache so schlimm ausfallen würde hätten sie nicht erwartet.

---------------------------------------

„Und wie war euer Verwandlungsunterricht heute?" fragte Debbie unschuldig, als die vier Älteren beim Mittagessen an den Gryffindortisch kamen.

Lucy und Ginny begannen hemmungslos zu kichern.

„Ihr kleinen Biester," knurrte Ron.

„Was denn?" fragte Lucy, bemüht unschuldig zu klingen, doch sie brach sogleich wieder in hysterisches Kichern aus.

„Wir haben bis Weihnachten Nachsitzen und das nur euretwegen," zischte Hermine wütend.

„Was ist denn so schreckliches passiert?" fragte Ginny.

„McGonagalls Haare zu färben und dann auch noch grün-silbern, wo doch jeder weiß..."

Hätten Blicke töten können, dann wären Debbie, Ginny und Lucy auf der Stelle tot umgekippt, doch so kicherten sie weiterhin.

„Wartet nur," murmelte Hermine, „das Lachen wird euch schon noch vergehen."

Sie dachte an den Plan, den sie selbst gestern abend noch für zu fies gehalten hatte, inzwischen hatte sich ihre Meinung diesbezüglich ein wenig geändert.

---------------------------------------

Der Plan war absolut simpel und es war extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass etwas schief gehen würde. Das wirklich Fiese daran war nur der Zeitpunkt, dachte Hermine. Es läutete zum Ende der Pause, Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, noch zwanzig Minuten, dann würden die kleinen Quälgeister sehen, was Rache war.

---------------------------------------

Lucy schrieb so schnell es ging ab, was an der Tafel stand, denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich mit dem Brauen des beschriebenen Zaubertrankes anfangen, es machte einfach wahnsinnig viel Spaß, Zutaten klein zu schneiden, in den Kessel zu fügen und den Trank auf die benötigte Temperatur zu erwärmen.

Ginny konnte dem ganzen nicht so viel abgewinnen, während Debbie zumindest halbwegs an Zaubertränken interessiert war. Allerdings zogen die Beiden durchaus ihre Vorteile, aus Lucys Begeisterung für Zaubertränke, waren ihnen doch diverse Tränke bei ihren Streichen durchaus zu gute gekommen.

Lucy hatte soeben fertig geschrieben und wollte gerade aufstehen, um die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen, als das Desaster seinen Lauf nahm. Es gab einen ziemlichen Knall in ihrer Schultasche, dann schossen bunte Funken daraus hervor. Es rauchte und zischte, Funken und Strahlen begannen durch den Klassenraum zu schießen. Aber sie verschwanden nicht, sondern erfüllten den ganzen Raum, bunt und zischend.

Snape brauchte knapp zehn Minuten um das Chaos zu beseitigen, dann kam er drohend auf Lucy zu.

„Miss Potter, halten sie es für witzig, im Zaubertrankunterricht einen Feuerwerkskörper zu zünden?"

Snapes Stimme war gefährlich leise und Lucy ahnte, dass sie gewaltige Schwierigkeiten hatte.

„Nein, Sir," antwortete sie ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Und warum tun sie dann eben dies?" fragte Snape, genauso leise wie zuvor.

„Ich war das nicht," antwortete Lucy.

„Natürlich nicht, ich habe mir nur eingebildet, dass der Ursprung dieses Chaos in ihrer Tasche liegt. Aber da sie es nicht waren, kann ich das ja sicher noch einmal überprüfen."

Lucy sagte nichts, sie wusste ganz genau, dass Snape die Überreste des Feuerwerkskörpers in ihrer Tasche finden würde und egal, was sie sagen würde, er würde glauben, dass sie es gewesen war.

Ginny und Debbie neben ihr wirkten völlig entsetzt. Es herrschte Totenstille, während Snape in Lucys Schultasche blickte, aus der es leicht rauchte.

„Zweifelsohne hat dies jemand in ihre Tasche getan, denn sie hatten ja nichts damit zu tun," meinte Snape, der die Überreste des Feuerwerkskörpers in der Hand hielt, der Spott in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

„Sir, ich wusste wirklich nicht..."

„Nachsitzen Miss Potter, Samstag abend, acht Uhr, ich erwarte sie in meinem Büro. Und nun fangen sie alle endlich an ihre Tränke zu brauen."

---------------------------------------

Lucy, Ginny und Debbie trafen die vier älteren erst am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und wie war Zaubertränke?" fragte Harry, unschuldig grinsend.

„Fragt nicht so blöd," maulte Lucy.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Schwesterherz, das ist nur die faire Rache, für die Sache mit der McGonagall."

„Ach ja, warum war dann nur in meiner Tasche Feuerwerk?" fragte Lucy wütend.

Hermine sah die drei Jungen an.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, ich dachte ihr tut in jede Tasche einen."

„Keine Ahnung," meinte Ron, „ich wollte den bei Lucy rein tun..."

„Moment, das wollte ich machen," meinte Neville.

„Nein, definitiv nicht, deiner sollte in Debbies Tasche."

„Ich dachte..."

„Ist ja auch egal," meinte Hermine, „aber wieso war dann bei Ginny keiner?"

„Keine Ahnung..." meinte Harry.

„Hey," rief Dean vom anderen Ende des Raumes, „habt ihr gehört, dass es in der

Eingangshalle vorhin ein Feuerwerk gab?"

Sein Grinsen verriet, dass er glaubte sie hätten das geplant, „wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufpassen Debbie, Dad dreht noch durch, wenn er erfährt, was du alles angestellt hast."

„Das erklärt dann wohl, wo Ginnys Feuerwerk gelandet ist," meinte Hermine trocken, „ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ihr drei zu blöd seid, um einen Feuerwerkskörper in eine Tasche zu werfen."

---------------------------------------

_Hi Mum, hi Dad!_

_Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville hasse? Wegen denen hab ich riesigen ärger mit Professor Snape. Sie wollten sich für einen Streich rächen, den Ginny, Debbie und ich ihnen gespielt haben, aber irgendwie bin ich die einzige von uns, die jetzt Ärger bekommt, weil die drei Jungs zu dämlich waren, den Streich richtig vorzubereiten._

_Eigentlich war der Streich, den Ginny, Debbie und ich ihnen gespielt haben nicht schlimm, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Wir haben Professor McGonagalls Haare grün und silber gefärbt, allerdings hat sich die Farbe erst geändert, als sie bei den anderen Unterricht hatte, deshalb hat sie gedacht, dass die es waren. Wie auch immer, Professor McGonagall hat die ganze Sache nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen, deshalb müssen die vier bis Weihnachten Nachsitzen, aber dafür zu Sorgen, dass wir bei Snape nachsitzen müssen ist echt fies. Ich hab ja eigentlich nichts gegen Snape, ich finde Zaubertränke toll und alles, aber bei ihm nachsitzen, dass wird Horror, hundertprozentig. _

_Und das nur, weil Neville und Ron ihre Feuerwerkskörper beide bei mir rein getan haben und Harry zu doof war, Ginnys Tasche zu treffen, deshalb hat Snape mich für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich gemacht und ich muss den ganzen Samstagabend nachsitzen. Wer weiß, vielleicht dehnt der das ganze sogar noch über einen längeren Zeitraum aus. Warum habt ihr Harry eigentlich nicht anständig erzogen, das geht nämlich echt zu weit finde ich._

_Ich hab euch lieb _

_Lucy_

„Es ist schon unglaublich, dass ihr Beiden es geschafft habt, eure Kinder zu den schlimmsten Unruhestiftern zu erziehen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat," meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie den Brief vorgelesen hatte.

Sirius, James und Frank lachten herzhaft, während Lily und Alice nur die Augen verdrehen konnten. Die fünf hatten Mittagspause und saßen gemeinsam im tropfenden Kessel.

„Ich frag mich ob Mr. Grant weiß, was Ginny und Lucy aus seiner Tochter machen," meinte Frank lachend, „der Arme, er wird seine Tochter nicht wiedererkennen."

„Wieso eigentlich eure Kinder," meinte James, der gerade aufgehört hatte zu lachen, „Neville, Ginny und Ron sind auch nicht ganz unschuldig und zu Lucy und Harry hast du ja wohl einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil beigetragen."

„Aber eure Gene machen sie zu frechen Biestern."

„Ach komm schon Lily, wenn du ehrlich bist, würdest du keinen von ihnen anders haben wollen," meinte Alice.

Damit hatte sie wohl recht.

„Ich frag mich nur, wie sie jemals ihre UTZ schaffen sollen, wenn sie jetzt schon mehr Zeit auf Streiche verschwenden, als auf irgendetwas anderes."

„Lass sie, solange sie können, irgendwann müssen sie schnell genug erwachsen werden," sagte Sirius.

Auch das war ohne Zweifel richtig, noch konnten die sieben Kinder sein, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, aber irgendwann würden sie entgültig in den Krieg verwickelt werden und Lily graute vor dem Tag, an dem das der Fall sein würde.

---------------------------------------

Die drei Tage bis Samstag waren für Lucys Geschmack viel zu schnell gegangen. Und die Stunden bis zum Abend waren nur so verflogen. Um viertel vor acht verabschiedete sie sich von Ginny und Debbie um sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen.

Während sie durch die leeren Gänge lief, fragte sie sich, worin ihre Strafarbeit bestehen würde. Vielleicht musste sie das Klassenzimmer putzen, oder irgendwelche Zutaten sortieren. Irgendetwas Todlangweiliges, was sich mit Magie viel schneller erledigen ließe.

Sie erreichte Snapes Büro viel zu schnell und überlegte, ob sie noch einen Moment vor Tür stehen bleiben sollte, allerdings entschied sie sich dagegen, vielleicht würde Snape es ja als guten Willen deuten, wenn sie ein paar Minuten zu früh kam. Sie klopfte also zaghaft an die Tür, welche sofort aufschwang.

„Guten Abend, Miss Potter," begrüßte Snape sie kühl.

„Guten Abend Professor," gab sie zurück, bemüht, ebenso wie er einen kühlen Tonfall zu haben, allerdings ging der Effekt angesichts des leichten Zitterns in ihrer Stimme ein wenig verloren.

Snape musterte sie einen Moment, „folgen sie mir," sagte er dann.

Er öffnete eine Tür und Lucy folgte ihm rasch in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Was sie dort erblickte, ließ sie einen Moment erstarren.

„Wow," murmelte sie leise.

Sie war in einem Labor, einem richtigen Labor. Zwei Kessel standen über einem Feuer und köchelten leicht. In langen Regalreihen an den Wänden standen alle möglichen Zutaten.

„Dies ist mein Labor," erklärte Snape und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Spur Stolz mit.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht Sir," erwiderte Lucy.

„Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich sie hierher bringen soll, aber sie sind intelligent genug um ein paar Zutaten zu zerschneiden, dann ist ihre Strafarbeit wenigstens zu etwas nütze. Ich könnte sie natürlich auch das Klassenzimmer schrubben lassen, aber das scheint mir recht überflüssig, denn es gibt jede Woche irgendeinen Trottel, der seinen Kessel schmelzen lässt."

Lucy nickte nur und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, statt Kessel schrubben konnte sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke bei seiner Arbeit zusehen und ihn sogar noch unterstützen.

„Also, holen sie Alraune aus dem Schrank und hacken sie diese in kleine Stücke. Die Zutaten sind im übrigen alphabetisch sortiert."

Lucy ging zu einem der Regale um die Alraunenwurzel zu holen und hoffte innerlich bereits, das der Abend nicht mehr enden würde.

---------------------------------------

Als Lucy drei Stunden später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, bedachten Ginny und Debbie sie mit mitleidigen Blicken.

„Und wie war's?" fragte Ginny.

Lucy grinste, „Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, dass war die Beste Strafarbeit meines Lebens."

„Wie bitte!"

„Sag das noch mal!"

Lucy grinste noch breiter, „Das war die beste Strafarbeit meines Lebens."

„Was musstest du denn machen?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich durfte ihm im Labor helfen."

Ginny und Debbie starrten sie entgeistert an.

„Aber, da lässt er nie Schüler rein," meinte Debbie, „ich kann das einfach nicht glauben."

Lucy grinste, „Ich muss Harry unbedingt fragen, ob er mir noch so eine Rakete in die Tasche tun kann."

„Sag nicht, du willst noch eine Strafarbeit," meinte Ginny.

„Du hast es erfasst."

---------------------------------------

Es war Sonntagabend. Sarah hatte gekocht, richtig gekocht, nichts aufgetautes oder bestelltes. Sie hatte richtig gekocht und das Essen hatte tatsächlich richtig gut geschmeckt.

Wahrscheinlich musste sie sich einfach öfters Zeit dafür nehmen, damit sie und Sirius einen solchen gemeinsamen Abend öfters genießen könnten und auch Hermine fände es bestimmt toll, wenn sie öfters selbst kochen würde. Aber diesmal war es nicht bloß um den schönen Abend gegangen.

„Das essen hat echt super geschmeckt," meinte Sirius anerkennend.

„Danke, ich müsste mir einfach öfters die Mühe machen, ich bin manchmal einfach zu faul.

Sirius lachte, „Macht doch nichts, dafür ist es wenn du mal kochst was wirklich besonderes."

„Da hast du natürlich recht, trotzdem, ich wette Hermine würde sich freuen, wenn es öfters mal was Selbstgekochtes geben würde."

„Sie soll sich nicht beschweren, immerhin kochen die Hogwartselfen nicht gerade schlecht."

Sarah lachte. Sie schindete Zeit, das war ihr durchaus bewusst. Ihr war heute Morgen schon wieder schlecht gewesen und langsam aber sicher bekam Sirius mit, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nur was war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich räum den Tisch ab."

„Wozu denn?" fragte er, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes begann das Geschirr sich zu stapeln und flog dann in die Küche.

„Wie nützlich Zaubern doch sein kann," meinte Sirius.

Sarah lachte nervös.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja klar alles bestens."

Sie strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ihre Finger zitterten. Sirius stand auf und trat besorgt neben sie.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Doch, es ist nur..."

„Hat es etwas mit deiner Übelkeit zu tun?" fragte er.

Sie holte tief Luft, „Ich bin schwanger."

Einen Moment lang starrte Sirius sie verdutzt an, bevor er sie hochzog.

„Im Ernst?" fragte er.

Sie sah in seine Augen, in die ein Leuchten getreten war, das sie verblüffte.

„Ja."

Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft.

„Wow, das ist großartig."

Er strahlte und langsam aber sicher schlug auch Sarahs Anspannung in Freude um. Er freute sich genauso wie sie und das machte Sarah einfach unglaublich glücklich.

„Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt? Seit wann weißt du es überhaupt?"

„Seit knapp zwei Wochen, aber ich vermute es schon seit einem Monat."

Die Beiden setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Sirius legte glücklich eine Hand auf Sarahs Bauch.

„Und wie lange schon?" fragte Sirius.

Seine Augen leuchteten immer noch.

„Sechs Wochen."

„Das ist einfach nur toll, wirklich. Wir werden Eltern," er strahlte.

„Ich hoffe Hermine freut sich genauso," meinte Sarah.

„Wieso sollte sie sich nicht freuen?" fragte Sirius.

„Vielleicht denkt sie, dass das Baby wichtiger ist, weil es unser Kind ist und nicht adoptiert."

„So ein Unsinn, mal im Ernst, solcher Eifersuchtsquatsch kommt von Harry und Lucy, ich hab dir doch sicher erzählt wie fies sie am Anfang zu Hermine waren, aber Hermine ist nicht dumm, sie weiß, dass wir sie lieben und es uns nicht kümmert, dass sie nicht wirklich unsere Tochter ist."

„Hoffentlich," meinte Sarah.

„Schreiben wir ihr, heute noch?"

„Ja, das machen wir, schließlich sollten wir unsere Freude teilen," meinte Sarah.

Sirius nickte, kurz darauf lagen auch schon Pergament, Feder und Tinte auf dem Tisch.

„Vorher muss ich dir aber noch was sagen," meinte Sirius.

„Was denn?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um Sirius Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss zu verschließen.

---------------------------------------

Die sieben Freunde waren allesamt noch ein wenig verschlafen, als sie am Montag morgen am Frühstückstisch saßen. Hermines Verwirrung schlug allerdings recht schnell in Überraschung um, als Sirius Eule Merlin vor ihr landete.

Sirius und Sarah waren normalerweise sehr schreibfaul und das wäre der zweite Brief, nach nur einer Woche.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_wie geht es dir? Uns geht es ausgezeichnet und wir haben großartige Neuigkeiten._

_Sarah ist schwanger. Sie hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt und ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut, ich hoffe dir geht es genauso._

_Wir freuen uns schon darauf, dich in den Ferien wiederzusehen._

_Bis dahin noch viel Spaß in Hogwarts._

_Wir lieben dich Sirius und Sarah_

Einen Moment lang starrte Hermine den Brief an, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Sarah war schwanger, sie würde einen Bruder Kriegen, oder eine Schwester.

„Was steht in dem Brief?" fragte Ginny.

„Sarah ist schwanger," antwortete Hermine, immer noch breit grinsend.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, sag ich doch."

„Das ist ja super," meinte Harry.

„Ja find ich auch."

Sie hatte immer eine kleine Schwester oder einen Bruder haben wollen und jetzt würde ihr Wunsch wahr werden.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, da ist es endlich, Kapitel 55. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, es gehört nicht zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln, aber es ist einfach ein Übergangskapitel, in das relativ viel rein musste. Das nächste Kapitel wird in vier Jahren spielen, das heißt, Lucy, Ginny und Debbie sind schon vierzehn und in der vierten Klasse, während die vier älteren schon in der fünften sind.

Der Rest der Story wird etwa die Zeit des darauf folgenden halben Jahres umfassen, das heißt, von kurz vor Weihnachten, bis zum Sommer.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe, ich versuchen diesmal wieder darauf zu antworten.

Bye

Sanny


	57. Neue Zeiten

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 56

Neue Zeiten

---------------------------------------

Lucys Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden wieder. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb elf war. Das erklärte natürlich auch den ruhigen Zustand des Schlosses.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, denn sie legte keinen Wert darauf, jetzt noch irgendeinem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen, denn eigentlich sollte sie schon längst wieder in ihrem Turm sein. Okay, sie konnte zwar sagen, dass sie bei Snape gewesen war, aber je nachdem wem sie begegnete, würde sie zumindest schräge Blicke ernten, das war immer so, wenn sie Abends erwischt wurde, nachdem sie Snape im Labor geholfen hatte.

Es war schon lustig, überlegte sie, wie sich die Dinge seit ihrem Nachsitzen vor drei Jahren entwickelt hatten, die vier Älteren, die ihr eigentlich hatten schaden wollen, hatten ihr einen riesigen gefallen getan.

Anfangs hatte sie durch Streiche dafür gesorgt, dass sie weitere Strafarbeiten bekam, doch irgendwann hatte Snape, der durchschaut hatte, was sie wollte, ihr gesagt, sie solle mit dem Unsinn aufhören und so in sein Labor kommen. Lucy wusste nicht, ob er gehofft hatte, dass ihre Begeisterung für Zaubertränke abflaute, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich zwischen dem Meister der Zaubertränke und seiner Schülerin ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis entwickelt. Vergleichbar mit dem zu Remus oder Sirius, jedoch nicht so eng.

Vor allem ihre Mutter hatte das sehr lustig gefunden während ihr Vater anfangs ein wenig ärgerlich gewesen war, dass ausgerechnet sein Lieblingsfeind zum Lieblingslehrer seiner Tochter wurde.

Lucy wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm, sie wandte sich um und erkannte ihren Bruder, der mit raschen Schritten hinter ihr herkam.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch draußen?" fragte er.

„Ich war bei Snape, und du?"

„Okklumentik."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich,

„ich weiß nicht, warum ich diesen Mist überhaupt lerne," meinte er frustriert, „seit drei Jahren unterrichtet Dumbledore mich und mein Geist ist immer noch nicht komplett gegen Angriffe Voldemorts geschützt."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal eine längere Zeit mit dem Unterricht aussetzen," meinte Lucy.

„Das hat Dumbledore auch gesagt."

„Na dann kann es ja so falsch nicht sein."

„Und wie geht's dir sonst so," wechselte Harry ziemlich schnell das Thema.

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen, gut soweit und dir?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen. Na ja, Hermine macht ein bisschen Stress, weil ja im Sommer ZAG Prüfungen sind."

Lucy nickte, dass Hermine deshalb nervös werden würde, war zu erwarten gewesen. Auch das Verhältnis zwischen den vier Älteren und Lucy, Ginny und Debbie hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren verändert, waren sie während Lucys ersten Schuljahres noch eine eingeschworene Siebenergemeinschaft gewesen, so hatte sich das Verhältnis doch während ihres zweiten Schuljahres stark verändert.

Teilweise hatten sie sich komplett ignoriert und sich so immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Inzwischen standen sie sich wieder näher als zu dieser Zeit, doch die Freundschaft war nicht mehr so tief, wie damals. Sie alle hockten nicht mehr ständig aufeinander, sondern gingen ihre eigenen Wege.

Harry zum Beispiel war seit Ende September mit einer Ravenclaw zusammen, sie hieß Cho Chang, war ein Jahr älter als Harry und Lucy konnte sie absolut nicht ausstehen. Sie selbst hatte auch schon ihre ersten Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet der Beziehungen gesammelt, sofern man drei Wochen als Beziehung bezeichnen konnte, und dabei festgestellt, dass Dean Grant absolut nicht ihr Typ war.

Debbie hatte von der ganzen Sache von Anfang an nicht viel gehalten und war ziemlich froh gewesen, als Lucy ihr und Ginny offenbart hatte, dass aus ihr und Dean wohl doch nicht mehr werden würde.

Harry und Lucy hatten endlich das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht, die schon döste und nicht sehr froh war, von ihnen wieder aufgeweckt zu werden. Sie ignorierten das leise Schimpfen gekonnt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch relativ voll, doch Lucy konnte Ginny und Debbie nirgends sehen und setzte sich deshalb mit Harry zu Ron, Neville und Hermine.

Die Drei versuchten offensichtlich gerade Zaubertrankhausaufgabe zu machen, ein Buch lag offen auf dem Tisch, ebenso wie mehrere zerknüllte Pergamentrollen.

„Wenn ich euch doch sage, da gehört auf jeden Fall noch Affodill mit rein..."

„Es kommt doch schon in den Trank des Lebenden Todes, warum also in das Gegenmittel," meinte Neville.

„Hermine hat recht," mischte Lucy sich ein, „Affodill gehört in das Gegenmittel, genaugenommen der Saft aus dem Stängel, weil nur der..."

„Ja okay, ist gut," meinte Neville, „nicht so viele Details, ich kann mir das eh nicht alles merken."

„Das solltest du aber," meinte Hermine scharf, „sonst kriegst du in der Prüfung gewaltige Probleme."

„Was hab ich dir gesagt," raunte Harry Lucy zu, die nur grinste.

---------------------------------------

So leise wie möglich stand Dora auf. Sie warf einen Blick auf Remus, dessen Kopf tief in seinem Kissen vergraben war. Sie wollte zum Kleiderschrank gehen, stieß allerdings gegen eine Blumenvase auf einem Regal, welche zu Boden fiel und dort klirrend zerbrach.

„Verdammter Mist," schimpfte sie, während Remus aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er verschlafen, „und warum stehst du überhaupt schon auf?"

„Ich muss arbeiten," erwiderte Dora.

Sie hatte die Vase schnell wieder repariert und zurück ins Regal gestellt, jetzt suchte sie im Schrank nach ihrer Robe.

„Es ist doch Sonntag," murmelte Remus.

„Aber mein Chef weiß scheinbar nicht, was Wochenende bedeutet."

„Ich hasse deinen Chef."

Sie lächelte. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

„Tu das und sag ihm, wenn schon irgendwer arbeiten muss, kann er auch seine eigene Frau einteilen."

„Die hatte Nachtdienst, außerdem ist Sirius für die Dienstpläne zuständig."

Inzwischen hatte sie sämtliche Klamotten gefunden und sogar schon ihre Unterwäschen angezogen.

„Gut, sag Beiden, dass ich sie hasse und sag ihnen, sie sollen sich bei mir melden, ich hab sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Mach ich."

Inzwischen hatte Dora es tatsächlich geschafft, sich komplett anzuziehen, sie kam noch einmal zum Bett und gab Remus einen Kuss.

„Bis heute Nachmittag," sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an, ehe sie disapparierte.

Sirius war der erste auf den sie traf.

„Guten Morgen Dora, du bist fünf Minuten zu spät."

„Wie schrecklich."

„Das ist es, bringt Remus dir kein Benehmen bei, bei mir und James hat er es immerhin auch versucht."

„Nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er dich hasst."

„Warum das?"

„Wegen der Dienstpläne, er findet ich arbeite zu viel."

„Sein Problem."

„Und du sollst dich bei ihm melden, James auch, er meint ihr drei hättet euch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."

„Da ist was Wahres dran," murmelte Sirius, „ich schreib ihm."

Dora zog die Brauen hoch, wohl wissend, dass Sirius nie schrieb, wenn er nicht gezwungen wurde.

„Wann soll der Brief denn ankommen? In zehn Jahren vielleicht?"

„Okay, ich werde nicht schreiben, ich kontaktier ihn über Floh-Pulver wenn ich Zeit habe."

„Das klingt doch schon besser."

Sie ging zu ihrer Bürozelle. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich viel zu tun, ihre Berichte waren alle fertig geschrieben. Ein Verhör-Protokoll wartete noch darauf vervollständigt zu werden, aber ansonsten. Es war schon verrückt, überlegte sie, wie sich die Dinge in den letzten drei Jahren entwickelt hatten.

Vor zwei Jahren war ihre Mutter ermordet worden. Es war ein gezielter Angriff gewesen und Dora vermutete, dass Bellatrix dahinter steckte. Samantha hatte gesagt, dass dies gut möglich sei, sie aber nichts konkretes wusste. Dora hatte danach nicht mehr im Haus ihrer Eltern leben wollen, es hatte zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen gegeben.

Remus hatte sie damals ziemlich unterstützt und ihr angeboten erst einmal bei ihm zu wohnen, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und wusste wo sie hinziehen wollte. Etwa drei Monate später waren sie – endlich, wie Sirius zu betonen pflegte – ein Paar geworden.

Dora genoss es mit Remus zusammen zu sein, sie liebte ihn aus ganzem Herzen und bezweifelte nicht, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Trotzdem, dass sie eines Tages ihr Herz derart an ihn verlieren würde hätte sie nicht gedacht. Immerhin war er dreizehn Jahre Älter als sie und auch wenn sie sich nicht an der Tatsache störte, war es einfach ein recht hoher Altersunterschied. Zumal sie ihn eigentlich schon als recht kleines Kind kennen gelernt hatte.

Trotzdem, sie war in einer Beziehung nie so glücklich gewesen, nicht mal mit Charlie. Das Verhältnis zu ihm hatte sich deutlich gebessert, sie würden zwar nie wieder die Freunde sein, die sie einst gewesen waren, aber sie verstanden sich wieder und Dora konnte ihn ohne Trauer, Hass oder Bitterkeit ansehen.

Das gleiche galt für Samantha, die Beiden Cousinen würden sich vermutlich nie wirklich mögen, dafür waren sie zu sehr durch den Hass ihrer Mütter aufeinander geprägt worden. Aber es war ihnen möglich, miteinander vernünftig zu reden, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel sprangen, was immerhin ein ziemlicher Fortschritt war.

Doras Blick fiel auf das Verhörprotokoll und sie löste sich aus ihren Gedanken, sie war immerhin zum Arbeiten hier.

---------------------------------------

„Ich will aber nicht," ein trotziger zwei Jähriger blickte zu seiner Mutter hoch. Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

„Josh, du gehst jetzt und hebst das Puzzle auf."

„Nein!"

„Okay, dann wirst du jetzt gleich ins Bett gehen und nicht darauf warten, dass Daddy nach Hause kommt."

Sie sah, wie die Unterlippe des Kleinen zu zittern begann und fast tat ihr Leid, was sie gesagt hatte. Das änderte sich sehr schnell, als er sich wütend auf den Boden warf und mit den Fäusten auf den Teppich einschlug.

Das war seine normale Trotzreaktion und damit trieb er Sarah meist zur Weißglut. Sie hasste es, wenn er so trotzig wurde und das wusste er recht genau, sofern er das alles als zwei Jahre altes Kind erfassen konnte.

„Okay, das war's mein Lieber."

Sie hob Josh hoch um ihn in sein Zimmer zu tragen. Ein plopp im Flur kündigte Sirius an und Sarah wunderte sich, dass er so früh zu Hause war, es war erst halb sieben.

„Daddy!" rief Josh.

"Nein, kein Daddy heute Abend," sagte Sarah bestimmt.

Besagter Daddy trat allerdings in diesem Moment ins Wohnzimmer und Josh, der seinen Vater sofort erkannte begann wild zu zappeln. Sarah resignierte und übergab Sirius den immer noch zappelnden Jungen. Sirius gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und wuschelte dann seinem Sohn durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Hey mein Kleiner, bekomm ich einen Kuss?"

Josh drückte seine Lippen auf die Wange seines Vaters.

„Danke."

Josh strahlte, Sirius grinste und Sarah schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Komm, setzt dich," sagte sie an Sirius gewandt.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Couch.

„Du bleibst nicht mehr lange auf," sagte Sarah an ihren Sohn gewandt, „noch ein paar Minuten, dann gehst du ins Bett."

Er nickte und machte den Eindruck eines lammfrommen Kindes.

„Hermine hat geschrieben," sagte Sarah.

„Was schreibt sie denn?" fragte Sirius.

„Ihr geht es soweit gut, aber die Jungs treiben sie in den Wahnsinn, weil sie die Prüfungen nicht ernst nehmen."

„So wie ich Hermine kenne, nimmt sie die ganze Sache etwas zu ernst," meinte Sirius.

„Gut möglich, sie beschwert sich, dass Harry sich viel zu sehr auf seine Freundin und Quidditch konzentriert."

„Meinst du, dass sie eifersüchtig ist?" fragte Sirius.

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft, Hermine und Harry, dass ist als wolltest du Lucy und Ron verkuppeln."

„Oder Neville und Ginny, okay, schon verstanden, sie kennen sich alle viel zu lange, als dass sie sich ineinander verlieben würden."

„Ja, das denke ich auch, sie sind ja quasi Geschwister."

„Da ist was Wahres dran und immerhin haben Hermine und Harry ja auch mehrere Jahre im gleichen Haus gewohnt," meinte Sirius.

„Ja und jetzt in Hogwarts sehen sie sich auch ständig."

Josh war es inzwischen zu langweilig geworden einfach auf dem Schoss seines Vaters zu sitzen und er benutzte seine Eltern jetzt als Klettergerüst. Allerdings wollte es ihm nicht recht gelingen, die Schulter seines Vaters zu erklimmen.

„So, jetzt reichts mein Lieber, ab ins Bett," meinte Sarah, stand auf und nahm den Kleinen aus Sirius Arm. Er machte ein leicht enttäuschtes Gesicht, kuschelte sich dann aber friedlich in die Arme seiner Mutter und ließ sich nach oben in sein Zimmer tragen.

---------------------------------------

„Noch zwei Wochen," meinte Lucy und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

„Das hast du uns schon mindestens zwanzig mal gesagt," meinte Debbie die auf ihrem Bett lag und ein Kreuzworträtsel löste.

„Ja, aber ich freu mich so."

„Ich mich auch," meinte Ginny und tanzte durchs Zimmer, „das wird wahrscheinlich der beste Abend des ganzen Jahres."

„Ja, ich find total cool, dass man für den Ball bleiben und dann noch nach Hause fahren kann."

Die beiden Anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Kommt ihr eigentlich auch zum Silvesterball, wir sind ja jetzt auch zugelassen, mit 14."

Ginny und Lucy nickten, „klar, als ob wir uns das entgehen lassen würden," meinte Ginny.

Wie bereits in den letzten paar Wochen drehten sich die Gespräche der Mädchen wieder um den Weihnachtsball, der in zwei Wochen, am Heiligen Abend stattfinden würde. Weil sie jetzt endlich Viertklässler waren, durften sie auch daran teilnehmen, was in den vorherigen Jahren nicht der Fall gewesen war.

Der Weihnachtsball wurde jährlich von den jeweiligen Schulsprechern organisiert und dieses Jahr würde es einen Maskenball geben. Viele Schüler fanden das besonders spannend, einige waren weniger begeistert.

Harry beispielsweise, er hatte sich eigentlich mit Cho verabreden wollen, aber jeder sollte ohne Partner kommen und dann auf dem Ball seinen Tanzpartner finden. Den drei Mädchen war es nicht unrecht, dass sie erst auf dem Ball ihre Partner suchen würden, denn keine von ihnen hatte einen Freund, mit dem sie hingehen könnten und selbst wenn jemand sie einlud, waren da immer noch ihre älteren Brüder, die scheinbar der Meinung waren ihre Schwestern vor sämtlichen Jungs der Welt schützen zu müssen.

Vor allem Harry und Ron waren sehr Gewissenhaft, wenn es darum ging, andere Jungen von ihrer kleinen Schwester fern zu halten. Als Lucy mit Dean zusammen gewesen war, hatte es zwischen ihm und Harry die ein oder andere unschöne Szene gegeben.

„Ich freu mich auf zu Hause," meinte Lucy, „ich hab das Gefühl Mum und Dad schon ewig nicht gesehen zu haben, dabei sollte man meinen im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran so lange von zu Hause weg zu sein."

„Ja, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man seine Familie nicht vermisst, oder?" meinte Debbie.

„Aber ich denke mal, dass es besser ist, wenn wir hier in der Schule sind," meinte Lucy, „meine Eltern sind sowieso andauernd arbeiten."

„Mein Dad auch," meinte Debbie.

Ginny nickte nur zustimmend.

„Haben deine Eltern über Weihnachten Urlaub?" fragte Debbie an Lucy gewandt.

„Ich glaube die wissen nicht mal was Urlaub ist," meinte Lucy, „und Dad hat geschrieben, dass er dieses Jahr auch Weihnachten arbeitet, aber Mum ist zu Hause, immerhin einer von ihnen."

„Wofür ist dein Dad eigentlich Chef, wenn er die Arbeit nicht mal an jemand anderen abgeben kann?" fragte Ginny, „das ist doch dämlich."

„Sag ihm das, aber er meint, es wäre unfair, wenn er sich jedes Jahr Weihnachten frei nimmt und alle anderen arbeiten müssen. Sirius hat in der Hinsicht natürlich keine moralischen bedenken und lässt Dad hängen."

„Ach komm schon Lucy, das ist unfair, wenn dein Dad ihn bitten würde, dann würde er sicher auch arbeiten."

„Ist ja auch egal," murmelte Lucy und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken.

Sie fand es trotzdem unfair, verdammt, zwei Wochen Ferien in denen ihr Vater nicht ein bisschen Urlaub hatte, abgesehen natürlich von Silvester und Neujahr, weil er auf diesem Ball natürlich nicht fehlen durfte. Aber in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich wenigstens Weihnachten freigenommen.

Lucy hatte ihre Eltern seit dem Ende der Sommerferien nicht gesehen. Doch die regelmäßigen Briefe für sie und Harry waren in letzter Zeit sehr knapp gehalten, was immer ein Zeichen von Stress war.

Lucy war sich nicht sicher, was diesen Stress verursachte, denn in letzter Zeit hatte es keine nennenswerten Angriffe gegeben, allerdings vermutete sie, dass der Stress durch äußeren Druck verursacht wurde.

Es hatte zwar keine Angriffe gegeben, aber auch keine Festnahmen, was von den Auroren erwartet wurde. Sie seufzte leise, und ich bin die Leidtragende, dachte sie und dachte nicht daran, dass es ihr ziemlich gut ging.

Tatsächlich saß Lucy Potter momentan auf einem ziemlich hohen Ross. Sie ahnte in diesem Moment des Selbstmitleids nicht, wie bald sie sehr unsanft von diesem Ross gestoßen werden würde.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, es hat ja lange genug gedauert, aber ich hab es endlich geschafft, Kapitel 56. Es ist ebenso wie Kapitel 55 ein Übergangskapitel, in das ich die wichtigsten Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre packen musste. Ich denke aber, dass die nächsten Kapitel wieder besser werden.

Wann ich es schaffe wieder zu updaten weiß ich nicht.

Ich hab Momentan relativ viel Stress in der Schule und schreibe in den nächsten zwei Wochen auch vier Klausuren. Ich weiß, das ist die Standardausrede, aber es stimmt tatsächlich.

Na ja, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlassen würdet.

Bye

Sanny


	58. Wieder die Winkelgasse

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 57

Wieder die Winkelgasse

---------------------------------------

Wie immer so kurz vor Weihnachten war die Winkelgasse vollkommen überfüllt und es war ziemlich schwer, von einem Geschäft zum nächsten zu kommen. Jane und Sarah hatten gewusst, dass es so sein würde und hatten deshalb sehr viel Zeit eingeplant. Sarah war froh, dass sie Josh nicht hatte mitnehmen müssen, er verbrachte den Nachmittag bei Dora und Remus.

„Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend hier zu sein," meinte Sarah.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die bunte Menge Hexen und Zauberer, über die Geschäfte und die Dekoration in den Schaufenstern.

„Es ist toll," stimmte Jane ihr zu, „ich wünschte ich hätte öfter Zeit herzukommen, ich war bestimmt ein Jahr nicht mehr hier."

„Wir waren im August hier, als wir Hermines Schulsachen gekauft haben, aber ich finde, die Winkelgasse zeigt sich im Winter ganz anders als im Sommer."

„Ja, da hast du recht, sie hat zu jeder Jahreszeit einen ganz anderen Charme."

Jane lächelte versonnen.

„Wo sollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Sarah.

„Ich würde sagen zu Flourish und Blotts, da musst du doch sicher auch hin, oder?"

„Ja, Hermine wünscht sich kaum etwas anderes als Bücher."

„Ja, an sie dachte ich auch und ich wollte auch für Remus ein Buch holen und wenn ich was sehe, auch für Harry und Lucy, obwohl das schon etwas schwieriger werden dürfte."

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich für Lily und James holen soll," meinte Sarah, „es gibt nichts, was sie sich nicht selbst kaufen könnten und sie haben ohnehin fast alles."

Jane nickte, Sarah hatte vollkommen recht, für Lily und James galt es, etwas Individuelles zufinden, es musste nicht groß sein oder teuer, nur etwas persönliches. Das gleiche galt natürlich auch für Sarah und Sirius, was Jane aber natürlich nicht laut aussprach.

„Gehen wir erst mal zu Flourish und Blotts, dann sehen wir weiter," meinte Sarah.

Jane nickte zustimmend und die Beiden gingen in Richtung der Buchhandlung. Jane drückte die Tür auf und die Beiden traten in die angenehme Wärme des Ladens. Jane atmete die Luft ein, die nach Staub und Leder roch. Die Beiden Frauen gingen getrennt durch die Regale, während Sarah etwas für Hermine suchte ging Jane durch die Regalreihen, welche Romane enthielten. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie die Titel entlang, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass Remus begeistern könnte.

Etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde später verließen Sarah und Jane den Laden wieder. Jane hatte nun zumindest schon mal Geschenke für Remus, Harry, Lucy und Hermine. Sarah war auch recht zufrieden, um die Geschenke für Hermine und Sirius brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, ebenso wenig um die für Jane, Harry und Lucy.

Sirius schuldet mir etwas dafür, dass ich hier alle Geschenke kaufe, dachte sie, während sie den Kragen ihrer Jacke hochschlug. Von draußen schlug ihnen klirrend kalte Luft entgegen und vom Himmel her kamen winzige Schneeflocken.

„Vorhin kam es mir nicht so kalt vor," meinte Jane.

„Mir auch nicht, aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir so lange in Flourish und Blotts waren."

„Ja, du hast recht, ich denke, ich sollte uns Beide einfach mit einem Wärmezauber belegen."

Sarah nickte zustimmend, Wärmezauber klang äußerst viel versprechend.

„Wohin sollen wir jetzt?" fragte Jane.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir fehlen auf jeden Fall Geschenke für Lily und James und momentan habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, was ich für die Beiden kaufen will."

„Ja, mir geht es genauso, was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig umherlaufen, vielleicht sehen wir irgendwas im Schaufenster oder haben eine andere gute Idee."

Sarah nickte, „klingt doch nach einer guten Idee."

Jane und Sarah überlegten gerade ob sie Qualität für Quidditch betreten sollten als es begann.

Ein ziemlich schriller Schrei ließ Beide herumwirbeln.

"Was war das denn?" fragte Sarah besorgt.

"Klingt wie jemand der Angst hat," sagte Jane, "das war jedenfalls kein Schmerzenschrei."

Zumindest damit kannte sie sich dank ihres Jobs aus, außerdem rissen Schmerzensschreie in der Regel nicht so schnell ab. Eine dunkle Vorahnung befiel die beiden Frauen, beide wussten, das Krieg herrschte und die Winkelgasse war zu jeder Zeit ein beliebtes Angriffsziel.

Ein erneuter Schrei, Jane bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Lass uns verschwinden sagte sie,"

Normalerweise würde sie nachsehen, was da los war, aber Sarah war bei ihr und ihre Freundin war nicht in der Lage sich gegen Flüche und ähnliches zu verteidigen. Sarah nickte.

Beide warfen einen letzten beklommenen Blick in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

"Komm, zurück zum tropfenden Kessel," sagte Jane.

Sarah nickte sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte immer mehr, während hinter ihnen erneute Schreie erklangen, doch es blieb nicht nur bei hinter ihnen, auch aus Richtung des tropfenden Kessels waren jetzt Schreie zu hören. Sarah und Jane blieben stehen,

"was machen wir?" fragte Sarah.

Jane blickte in beide Richtungen, "es bringt uns nichts zurück zu gehen, versuchen wir lieber durch den tropfenden Kessel zu kommen."

"Okay," meinte Sarah und ihr Blick sagte eindeutig, dass sie sich nicht gerade wohl fühlte.

Die Beiden gingen weiter, während die Schreie anschwollen. Sie kamen immer näher, sowohl von hinten als auch von vorne.

"Verflucht," murmelte Jane.

Es mussten Todesser sein, viele Todesser.

"Wir apparieren," entschied sie, sie hatte das eigentlich vermeiden wollen, sie hatte noch nie eine zweite Person mitappariert und war nicht sicher ob es klug war, es ausgerechnet jetzt auszuprobieren, aber sie sah nicht besonders viele andere Möglichkeiten.

"Was muss ich machen?" fragte Sarah, ihr Gesicht war angespannt.

"Halt dich an meinem Arm fest und lass auf gar keinen Fall los."

Jane wusste, wie Seit an Seit apparieren theoretisch ging und hoffte jetzt, dass sie es auch praktisch hinkriegen würde. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Siris und Sarahs Haus in Godrics Hollow, blendete die Schreie und die panischen Menschen um sich herum aus. Aber es ging nicht, Jane fluchte, sie wusste was das war, Anti Apparier Schilde.

"Verdammt."

"Was ist los?"

"Anti Apparier Schilde," erklärte sie.

"Was machen wir?"

"Keine..."

"Die Auroren!" rief Sarah.

"Was?"

"Wir Idioten, wir müssen natürlich die Auroren informieren."

Jane hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, natürlich, warum war ihr das nicht gleich eingefallen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab,

"Expecto Patronum" murmelte sie und schickte somit ihre Nachricht auf den Weg.

"Hoffen wir, dass sie sich beeilen," murmelte Jane.

Die ersten Todesser kamen nun in ihr Blickfeld. Janes Hände krallten sich um den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Ihr Blick wanderte umher.

Sie war vielleicht nicht geschult zu kämpfen, aber durchaus in der Lage sich zu verteidigen und sie würde sicher nicht zögern genau das zu tun.

---------------------------------------

James Finger trommelten in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf die Schreibtischplatte und Frank hatte das Gefühl gleich einzudösen. Sie waren wieder einmal zu dritt, er James und Sirius. Und wieder einmal diskutierten sie.

Es ging um Lucius Malfoy, sie hatten beobachtet, wie der Mann in letzter Zeit wachsenden Einfluss auf Cornelius Fudge ausübte und Gerüchten zufolge wollte Fudge ihn zu einem seiner engeren Berater ernennen. Den Dreien machte diese Entwicklung ziemliche Sorgen, denn auch wenn es keine gerichtskräftigen Beweise gab, so waren sie sich doch zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass der Mann ein Todesser war.

„Samantha könnte natürlich gegen ihn Aussagen," meinte Sirius.

„Sicher, das würde ihren Status kaum gefährden," meinte James spöttisch.

„Wieso, anonyme Aussage, aus Personenschutzgründen kann ihr Name nicht öffentlich gemacht werden."

„Erstens kriegen wir das vor dem Gamot nicht durch und zweitens würde Voldemort erkennen, dass diese Information nur von einem Verräter kommen kann."

„Ja," stimmte Frank zu „außerdem, selbst wenn wir damit durchkämen würde Malfoy auf Berufung gehen und ein zweites Mal kämen wir mit so einer dünnen Beweislage sicher nicht durch."

„Wir kämen auch kein erster Mal durch," meinte James, „überleg mal, da könnte ja jeder ankommen und behaupten er hätte eine anonyme Aussage gegen was weiß ich wen."

„Ja, stimmt."

„Malfoy ist eine verdammte Schlange."

„Ach, rate mal warum er in Slytherin war," unterbrach Sirius James.

Keiner von ihnen ahnte in diesem Moment, dass sie Lucius Malfoy in gar nicht zu langer Zeit kriegen würden, unter ganz anderen Umständen als sich jeder von ihnen gewünscht hätte.

Alle weiteren Überlegungen dieses Nachmittags wurden allerdings von einem eintreffenden Patronus gestoppt.

„Von Jane," meinte James leicht überrascht.

„Verflucht," murmelte Sirius, er war bleich geworden.

„Hör mal Jane kann sich durchaus verteidigen, wir sollten einfach sehen, dass wir schnell dahin kommen," meinte Frank um Sirius zu beruhigen.

„Sarah ist bei ihr."

---------------------------------------

Jane hatte den Todesser der von hinten auf sie und Sarah zugekommen war nicht bemerkt. Es war reines Glück, dass Sarah gestolpert war, sich an Janes Arm festgehalten hatte und sie so nach unten gezogen hatte, so dass der Fluch sie verfehlte.

Sarah war zur Seite gewichen und Jane duellierte sich mit dem Todesser, wobei es mehr und mehr ein verzweifeltes ausweichen und Schild aufrecht erhalten wurde.

Flüche prasselten quasi auf sie nieder und ihr Schild zitterte bereits recht bedenklich. Sie versuchte es zu stärken, aber der nächste Fluch ließ es trotzdem zerspringen, er streifte ihre Wange und hinterließ ein starkes Brennen.

Sie wich dem nächsten Fluch aus allerdings bemerkte sie den zweiten Todesser nicht, der sich von der anderen Seite näherte. Ein Fluch traf sie und die Welt versank in Schwärze.

---------------------------------------

Sirius Blick flog über die Szenerie. Die Auroren waren durch den Tropfenden Kessel gekommen, denn die Anti-Apparier-Sperren hatten sie daran gehindert direkt ins Kampfgeschehen hinein zu apparieren.

Die Todesser hatten natürlich gewusst, dass sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel kommen mussten und deshalb waren sie dort von einigen erwartet worden.

Sirius hatte sich mit einigen seiner Kollegen hinaus in die Winkelgasse gekämpft, wusste allerdings, dass in der Kneipe immer noch einige Duelle tobten. Gemeinsam mit Bill Weasley begann er Todesser zu schocken und sich mit einigen zu duellieren.

Seine Augen waren jedoch die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach seiner Frau oder Jane, jedoch hatte er bislang keinen von ihnen entdecken können.

„Sirius, pass auf!" brüllte Bill.

Sirius konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden fallen lassen, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich ziemlich tot gewesen.

„Konzentrier dich verdammt noch mal," schrie Bill, der ihm aufhalf und gleichzeitig einen Fluch blockte, der für den am Boden liegenden Sirius bestimmt gewesen war.

„Sorry."

„Du bist keinem eine Hilfe wenn die dich töten."

Er nickte, schoss einen Schockzauber auf einen Toddesser, der im Begriff gewesen war, sich zu ihnen umzudrehen. Etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt sah er zwei seiner Kollegen zu Boden gehen. Er sah sich um und ihm wurde klar, dass sie absolut in der Unterzahl waren.

Sie waren mehr gewesen, als sie in der Zentrale aufgebrochen waren, das war sicher, ihm wurde klar, dass noch wesentlich mehr im Tropfenden Kessel kämpfen mussten als er angenommen hatte.

„Wir müssen das systematisch angehen," meinte er an Bill gewandt.

„Und wie?"

„Einer nach dem anderen, immer zu zweit einen, das geht schneller als wenn wir einzeln kämpfen."

„Okay."

Die ganze Sache funktionierte eigentlich recht gut, zumindest solange bis die Todesser beschlossen, sich zu Viert gegen die beiden Auroren zu stellen.

Sirius und Bill waren mehr und mehr gezwungen, defensiv zu bleiben anstatt selbst anzugreifen. Sirius fragte sich mehr und mehr wo die anderen blieben, die noch immer im Tropfenden Kessel sein mussten, denn hier draußen waren nur noch wenige Auroren und die waren alle selbst in Duelle verwickelt, so dass es ihnen unmöglich war, Sirius und Bill zu helfen.

Schließlich hatte Sirius genug, er ließ sein Schild fallen und schoss sehr schnell eine Salve Flüche auf die Todesser. Zwei gingen zu Boden. Dann traf ein Fluch Sirius Schulter, es gab ein sehr hässliches knacken und Sirius wurde nach hinten geschleudert, wo er auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

Dem Knacken nach zu schließen war seine Schulter wahrscheinlich gebrochen und es war ihm unmöglich seinen Arm zu heben. Er versuchte mit der linken Hand seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, schließlich gelang es ihm den Zauberstab mit der linken Hand zu umfassen und sich aufzurichten.

Bill war es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, die Beiden anderen Todesser zu schocken und er wandte sich jetzt Sirius zu.

„Alles okay?"

„Ich glaub meine rechte Schulter ist gebrochen."

„Dann komm, ich bring dich hier raus."

„Auf keinen Fall."

Bill lachte freudlos, „was willst du denn hier noch ausrichten? Dein Zauberstabarm ist verletzt, du kannst einfach nicht..."

„Ich gehe nicht, ehe ich weiß, dass es Sarah gut geht."

„Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt, du nützt keinem was wenn du tot bist."

„Es nützt auch nichts wenn wir diskutieren," meinte Sirius, „und momentan sehe ich James nicht, das heißt ich bin derjenige der die Entscheidungen trifft."

„Du bist ein Idiot, sonst nichts," fauchte Bill, beschwor aber einen Verband, der Sirius Schulter stützen sollte, ihm fehlte unglücklicherweise der Trank, der das ganze sofort heilen ließ.

„Danke."

„Auf deine Verantwortung," sagte Bill grimmig.

Sie liefen weiter, schockten Todesser, achteten aber darauf, sich nicht in richtige Duelle verwickeln zu lassen, denn das wäre vermutlich ziemlich übel ausgegangen, denn Sirius Zielgenauigkeit war mit dem linken Arm bei weitem nicht so gut wie mit dem rechten.

„Da," sagte Bill plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Jane."

Sirius wandte sich um und sah Jane, die am Boden lag, Zwei Todesser standen in ihrer Nähe. Sirius und Bill hoben zeitgleich die Zauberstäbe, zielten und schossen Schockzauber. Beide trafen.

„Komm!" rief Sirius.

Bill erreichte Jane als erstes, kniete sich neben sie und tastete nach ihrem Puls.

„Sie lebt."

Er sprach einen Diagnosezauber, während Sirius sich suchend umblickte, wo Sarah war.

„Nur ein Schockzauber."

„Weck sie auf."

Bill nickte.

„Sarah!" rief Sirius,

„SARAH!"

Währenddessen wachte Jane auf.

„Alles okay?" fragte Bill sie.

„Ja, ich glaub schon."

„Wo ist Sarah?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie ist in Deckung gegangen als die angefangen haben uns anzugreifen."

„Dann muss sie hier irgendwo sein, oder?" Jane nickte.

„Sei vorsichtig," rief Bill, Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Er fand Sarah bewusstlos an einer Hauswand lehnend, ein Diagnosezauber verriet, dass auch sie geschockt worden war.

„Enervarte," murmelte Sirius.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Sarah ihn erkannte.

„Alles okay?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte, „Wo ist Jane?"

„Mit ihr ist alles okay."

„Was ist mit deiner Schulter?"

„Alles okay damit," log Sirius.

„Sirius!"

Er wandte sich zu Bill.

„Was ist?"

„Noch mehr Todesser."

„Großartig."

Doch auch aus der Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels konnten sie jetzt Gestalten erkennen.

„Endlich," murmelte Bill.

Erleichterung war in Sirius Blick zu erkennen, ehe er murmelte „hat ja lange genug gedauert."

---------------------------------------

AN: Ähm na ja, was soll ich sagen, ich denke Sirius letzter Satz passt auch ziemlich gut auf dieses Kapitel, es hat tatsächlich recht lange gedauert, aber jetzt hab ich es ja endlich on gestellt.

Mir gefällt es eigentlich relativ gut, jedenfalls wesentlich besser als die letzten paar Kapitel aber es ist ja eure Meinung die hier zählt.

Was das nächste Kapitel betrifft, keine Ahnung, wann ich das fertig kriege, ich hoffe das ich im laufe der nächsten Woche(n) mal wieder so nen Anfall habe und einfach nur schreiben muss und hinterher feststelle, das es richtig gut geworden ist, ohne das ich wirklich drüber nachgedacht habe.

Na ja, also ihr hört von mir, hoffentlich bald...

Bye

Sanny


	59. Der Weihnachtsball

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 58

Der Weihnachtsball

---------------------------------------

Natürlich berichtete der Tagesprophet am nächsten Morgen von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse und natürlich lasen auch Hermine, Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lucy den Artikel. In einem Nebensatz wurde erwähnt, dass James Potter, Leiter der Auroren, den Angriff unverletzt überstanden hatte. Ansonsten gab es keine namentlichen Erwähnungen und vor allem Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Ron machten sich ein wenig Sorgen.

Harry und Lucy sorgten sich zwar auch um die Eltern und Geschwister ihrer Freunde, vermuteten aber, dass es wohl auch ihrer Mutter gut ginge, denn sonst hätte ihr Vater sicher längst geschrieben. Das Schreiben übernahm in diesem Fall allerdings Sirius, was äußerst selten vorkam.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich schätze ihr werdet schon wissen, dass es einen Angriff in der Winkelgasse gab. Der Tagesprophet ist ja meistens schneller als die Briefe._

_Du kannst beruhigt sein, Sarah und mir geht es gut, mir wurde zwar die Schulter gebrochen aber das haben die im Mungo recht gut wieder hingekriegt. Sarah und Jane wurden von den Todessern kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber ihnen ist nichts ernstes passiert. Ich wäre mit meiner Schulter allerdings relativ aufgeschmissen gewesen, wenn ich Bill nicht gehabt hätte, ihm geht es gut und Charlie war an der ganzen Sache nicht beteiligt._

_James und Lily geht es auch gut und ich wette, dass James auch wieder vom Tagespropheten erwähnt wird, es ist schon scheiße wenn man nur der Stellvertreter ist..._

_Alice muss wohl ein paar Tage im Mungo bleiben, sie hat relativ viel Blut verloren aber es geht ihr soweit wieder gut und Frank wurde auch nicht verletzt, ich weiß nicht ob die anderen noch schreiben, aber so wisst ihr alle schon mal, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen machen müsst._

_Liebe Grüße von Sarah und von Josh, der übrigens gerade versucht mir die Feder wegzunehmen._

_Ciao_

_Sirius_

Hermine hatte den Brief laut vorgelesen und sie waren doch alle recht erleichtert darüber, dass es ihren Familien gut ging.

„Ich frag mich nur was Sarah in der Winkelgasse gemacht hat," meinte Hermine.

„Vielleicht wollte sie mit Jane zusammen einkaufen gehen, Sirius hat doch geschrieben, dass sie auch da war," meinte Harry.

Hermine nickte, faltete den Brief zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Schultasche.

„Noch neun Tage," meinte Lucy, woraufhin Harry, Ron und Neville kollektiv die Augen verdrehten.

„Könnt ihr Mädchen eigentlich noch von was anderem reden als von diesem Ball?" fragte Neville.

„Ja sicher," meinte Ginny und Neville entging das leicht fiese Lächeln.

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt," meinte er.

„Unsere Kleider sind ebenfalls ein überaus interessantes Thema."

Neville unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

---------------------------------------

Für die Mädchen dauerten die neun Tage viel zu lange. Neville und Ron wünschten, sie würden nie vorbeigehen und Harry ärgerte sich immer noch, dass es einen Maskenball gab.

Am Nachmittag des 24. Dezember war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors von sämtlichen Mädchen verlassen und Neville, Ron und Harry saßen am Kamin und fragten sich, was in Merlins Namen die Mädchen dazu bewog, sich schon fünf Stunden vor Beginn des Balls in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzuziehen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das eines von den Rätseln, die wir nie komplett ergründen werden,"

meinte Ron weise und Neville und Harry lachten.

„Mal was ganz anderes," meinte Neville, „hast du Lucy inzwischen gesagt, dass Cho über Weihnachten zu euch kommt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dass seine Freundin über Weihnachten zu ihnen kommen würde stand schon seit knapp einem Monat fest, allerdings konnte er sich schon vorstellen, wie Lucy auf diese Ankündigung reagieren würde, sie würde ausrasten und Harry konnte auf eine derartige Szene sehr gut verzichten.

Tatsächlich überlegte er, ob er einfach warten sollte, bis Lucy es in Kings Kross selbst bemerkte.

„Du solltest es ihr sagen," meinte Ron, „ich wette sie würde auch in Kings Kross eine Szene machen und es ist besser, wenn nur du die volle Wucht ihres Zorns abkriegst, als wenn Cho es auch mitbekommt."

Er blickte Neville und Harry an.

„Ich meine," fügte er unsicher hinzu, „ich bin kein Experte was Mädchen betrifft aber..."

„Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich warum deine Schwester behauptet du wärst ein unsensibler Idiot," meinte Neville, „das klang für mich fast wie ein psychologisches Urteil."

„Na ja, ganz soweit würde ich nicht gehen," meinte Harry, „aber es klang doch ziemlich überzeugend. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich es ihr wirklich sagen."

---------------------------------------

Hermine hatte sich bei Lucy, Ginny und Debbie im Schlafsaal einquartiert. Zwar war sie längst nicht mehr so gut mit den drei jüngeren Mädchen befreundet wie früher. Allerdings vertraute sie was ihr aussehen betraf doch mehr auf ihr Urteil als auf das von Lavander und Parvarti.

Bis zum Beginn des Balls war es nur noch knapp eine Stunde. Während die drei jüngeren Mädchen und Hermine den Schlafsaal belagerten hatten sich die Zimmergenossinnen der drei, Alica und Mary-Kate, in das sehr geräumige Badezimmer zurückgezogen.

Momentan waren die Mädchen damit beschäftigt, ihrem Make up den letzten Schliff zu verleihen. Danach konnten sie ihre Kleider anziehen und dafür sorgen, dass ihre Frisuren endgültig richtig saßen.

„Mit wem wärst du eigentlich gegangen, wenn es kein Maskenball gewesen wäre?" fragte Lucy an Hermine gewandt, während sie ein letztes Mal ihren Anblick im Spiegel überprüfte.

„Ich weiß nicht," meinte Hermine.

Doch Lucy meinte einen Hauch Rosa auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, der ganz bestimmt nicht ihrem Rouge zu verdanken war.

„Ach komm schon, du kannst es uns ruhig verraten, wir lachen auch nicht."

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen sagte ganz eindeutig, dass sie log. Das wusste auch Hermine und deshalb ignorierte sie Lucy gekonnt.

„Ach komm schon," bettelte diese weiter.

„Vergiss es," meinte Hermine nur.

Sie hatte soeben ihr Kleid angezogen.

„Kannst du mal bitte den Reisverschluss zuziehen, Ginny."

„Ach komm schon so schlimm kann es nicht sein, oder?" Lucy grinste, „außer natürlich er ist Harry."

„Merlin bewahre, nein," stieß Hermine entsetzt hervor, „dein lieber Bruder ist der letzte mit dem ich irgendwo hin gehen würde."

Ginny und Debbie, die sich bislang nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatten, kicherten.

„Dann fallen Neville und Ron wahrscheinlich auch weg."

„Natürlich," sagte Hermine schnell, vielleicht eine Spur zu schnell, aber das entging den drei Mädchen, die viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, nach weiteren Jungen zu suchen, die ihrer Meinung nach gut zu Hermine passen würden.

„Ihr kommt doch nicht drauf," meinte Hermine nur.

Sie kämmte jetzt ihre Haare, die sie zuvor mühevoll geglättet hatte, so dass sie jetzt seidig und glänzend waren.

„Was meint ihr, hochstecken, oder offen lassen?" fragte sie.

„Hochstecken," antworteten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Ginny.

Auch sie hatte ihr eigenes Kleid bereits angezogen.

„Nein, ich kenn da ein paar recht nützliche Zauber."

„Natürlich."

Ginny selbst hatte ihre Haare mit Hilfe von Magie zu Locken gerollt. Sie alle brauchten nicht mehr wirklich lange, bis sie komplett fertig waren. Lucy musterte ihre drei Freundinnen anerkennend, sie sahen wirklich toll aus.

Hermine trug ein langes, türkisblaues, trägerloses Kleid. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und nur einzelne Strähnen hatte sie herausgelassen, so dass sie ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Ihr Gesicht war hinter einer Maske verborgen, einzig Mund und Augen waren noch zu sehen.

Debbie trug ein champagnerfarbenes Kleid, was einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut bildete. Ihre Haare fielen schwarz glänzend über ihre Schultern und einzig der Augenbereich wurde von einer schmalen Maske verdeckt.

Ginnys Kleid war blasblau. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in sanften Locken auf den Rücken und sie hatte Lucys Meinung nach etwas Engelhaftes an sich. Auch bei ihr war der größte Teil des Gesichts freigeblieben, ähnlich wie bei Debbie war auch bei ihr nur der Augenbereich verdeckt.

Zu letzt betrachtete sich Lucy selbst im Spiegel.

„Du könntest glatt als Slytherin durchgehen," meinte Debbie grinsend.

Damit hatte sie zweifelsfrei recht. Lucys Kleid war grün, exakt der gleiche Ton den auch ihre Augen hatten. Hinzu kam eine silberne Kette. Auch ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, allerdings waren die Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten leicht gewellt.

„Wir sollten gehen," meinte Hermine.

Die anderen nickten, Lucy setzte ihre Maske auf und folgte den anderen aus dem Schlafsaal.

---------------------------------------

Die meisten Schüler warteten bereits vor der Großen Halle darauf, dass sie eingelassen wurden und der Ball beginnen würde. Auch die vier Gryffindormädchen ließen ihre Blicke über die Schüler schweifen und überlegten, wer wohl wer war.

Bei manchen Schülern war das ziemlich einfach bei anderen um einiges schwieriger.

„Seht mal, Fred und George," meinte Ginny plötzlich kichernd.

Die Zwillinge waren eindeutig als sie selbst zu erkenne, was ganz einfach daran lag, dass ihre Festumhänge komplett identisch waren.

„Das ist so typisch für die Beiden."

„Sprecht ihr von Fred und George," erklang Nevilles Stimme von hinten.

„Ja."

„Woran habt ihr uns erkannt?" fragte Ginny an ihren Bruder und Neville gewandt, die sich soeben zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Nun ja, zumindest wenn man euch näher kennt ist es nicht wirklich schwer euch zu erkennen," meinte Ron.

„Aber Lucy hat sich ein bisschen bei den Farben vergriffen," meinte Neville und musterte die kleine Schwester seines Freundes skeptisch.

„Bloß weil die Farbe der Slytherins grün ist, ist grün nicht grundsätzlich hässlich, oder?" meinte sie ärgerlich.

„Schon gut, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint," beschwichtigte Neville sie.

„Das hoffe ich für dich," murmelte Lucy.

„Du liebe Güte, dafür, dass du dich so sehr auf den Ball gefreut hast bist du ganz schön mies drauf oder?" fragte Ron.

Lucy überging diesen Kommentar.

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Sucht Cho," antwortete Ron.

„Muss er Barbiepüppchen überall dabei haben?" fragte Lucy missgelaunt, „liebe Güte, fehlt noch, dass sie uns in den Ferien besuchen kommt."

Neville und Ron tauschten einen Blick, der Lucy glücklicherweise entging.

„Wird Zeit, dass die die Tür aufmachen," meinte Hermine, die ebenso wie Neville und Ron wusste, dass Cho die Potters in den Ferien besuchen würde und es für ratsam hielt, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja," meinte Debbie, „es ist schon fast zehn nach acht."

Als hätten die Professoren in der Halle die Worte der Schüler gehört öffneten sich in diesem Moment die Türen zur Halle und die ungeduldigen Schüler wurden eingelassen.

Lucy blickte sich um, konnte ihren Bruder aber nirgends entdecken. Der Strom der Schüler trug sie und ihre Freunde mit in die Große Halle, die ganz anders aussah als gewöhnlich. Die vier langen Haustische waren verschwunden.

Es gab gemütliche Sitzecken, außerdem eine Bar, an der sich die Schüler mit Getränken und kleinen Snacks versorgen konnten und eine Bühne auf der die Band bereits Stellung bezogen hatte. Nun traten allerdings erst einmal die beiden Schulsprecher auf die Bühne.

„Guten Abend und fröhliche Weihnachten erst einmal," begann der Schulsprecher, „ich hoffe ihr alle konntet den heutigen Tag genießen. Tja, wie ihr wisst wird der Ball wie jedes Jahr um zwölf Uhr Enden, dieses Jahr gibt es allerdings eine Besonderheit, es wird sicherlich jeder neugierig sein, wer sich unter den Masken verbirgt, deshalb werden um Mitternacht sämtliche Masken abgenommen und Verschleierungszauber aufgelöst."

„Und natürlich kontrollieren wir am Ausgang ob sich alle daran gehalten haben," fügte die Schulsprecherin grinsend hinzu.

„Dann gibt es da noch einige organisatorische Sachen," fuhr sie fort, „die Kutschen, für diejenigen, die nach dem Ball nach Hause wollen, fahren um halb eins heute Nacht nach Hogsmeade, das Gepäck ist bereits im Zug, wie ihr ja wisst und ihr werdet alle Morgen früh in London sein, aber das wurde ja alles bereits bekannt gegeben, der Direktor bat mich nur darum, euch alle noch einmal daran zu erinnern."

„Tja, dann bleibt uns wohl auch nichts mehr zu sagen, als dass der Ball hiermit eröffnet ist."

Die Schüler klatschten Beifall.

„Kommt, wir setzen uns erst einmal da drüben hin," meinte Ginny und deutete auf eine Couchecke.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Schon lange her, dass wir so zusammensaßen, oder?" meinte Ron.

„Stimmt," meinte Lucy, „wir haben uns ein bisschen distanziert."

„Das hat uns allen wahrscheinlich ganz gut getan," meinte Hermine, „ich meine wir alle hingen zusammen, seit wir relativ jung waren, außer Debbie natürlich. Wir gingen uns wahrscheinlich gegenseitig ziemlich auf die Nerven."

„Fehlt nur noch Harry," meinte Debbie.

„Aber bitte ohne..." begann Lucy, wurde aber vom Erscheinen eben genannter Person unterbrochen.

„Sieht aus als würde hier eine Person fehlen," meinte er und grinste in die Runde.

„Richtig, eine," meinte Lucy einen giftigen Blick in Chos Richtung werfend. Dafür erntete sie einen stechenden Blick aus den Augen ihres Bruders.

„Ich hol uns mal was zu trinken," sagte Cho zu Harry.

„Vielen Dank, Süße," meinte dieser und wandte sich dann wieder mit stechendem Blick seiner Schwester zu.

„Könnte ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen," es war keine Frage sondern ein Befehl.

„Sprich doch," antwortete sie mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen.

„Draußen, alleine," fauchte ihr Bruder.

„Was gibt es, was die anderen nicht mithören dürfen?" fragte sie.

„Ich will bloß nicht dass der Rest der Schüler es auch mitkriegt," antwortete Harry, „also, würdest du die Gnade besitzen kurz mit nach draußen zu kommen."

Lucy stöhnte entnervt, stand aber auf und folgte ihrem Bruder, der sie nach draußen vor das Schlossportal führte.

„Du könntest ein bisschen netter sein wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Merlin, du musst sie ja nicht lieben..."

„Richtig, das tust du ja schon zur genüge."

„Aber du könntest Cho mir zu liebe wenigstens akzeptieren."

„Wieso das, du hast Dean auch nicht in Frieden gelassen oder?"

„Das war doch was völlig anderes."

„Was daran war bitte völlig anders?"

„Ich hab nichts gegen Dean, ich hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Sorgen worum? Das Dean über mich herfällt. Meine Güte, du solltest am besten Wissen, dass ich ganz gut in der Lage bin mich zu wehren."

Das entlockte Harry ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Okay, du hast recht, ich hab mich unmöglich benommen. Aber Cho leidet wirklich darunter, dass du sie so hasst."

„Dann soll sie sich einfach von mir fern halten, okay."

„Tja, ähm, mit dem Fernhalten könnte es in den nächsten beiden Wochen etwas schwierig werden."

„Was bitte soll das..."

Sie starrte Harry an als Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?"

„Ich fürchte schon."

„Sie kommt zu uns nach Hause, über Weihnachten."

„Sieht so aus."

„Das glaub ich nicht!" schrie sie. „Du weißt genau, dass ich sie hasse. Ich soll Rücksicht nehmen, warum nimmt verdammt noch mal keiner Rücksicht auf mich."

„Nun ja Mum und Dad wollten sie kennen lernen, da hat Mum vorgeschlagen..."

„Das ist so verdammt TYPISCH," schrie Lucy. „Als Dad erfahren hat, dass ich mit Dean zusammen bin, hat er geschrieben ich sollte mir gut überlegen was ich tue und er würde lieber sehen, dass ich noch zwei drei Jahre warte. Keine Fragen wie er so ist und er ist verdammt noch mal der Sohn eines Kollegen und der Bruder meiner besten Freundin. Jetzt hast du eine Freundin und sie wollen sie verdammt noch mal KENNEN LERNEN!"

Lucy hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet und schrie jetzt richtig.

„Würdest du dich bitte wieder beruhigen."

„Das ist so unfair!"

Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon, Richtung See. Harry seufzte, er wusste genau, das es absolut keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt mit seiner Schwester zu reden. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schloss.

„Daraus das du allein kommst, schließe ich, dass sie es nicht besonders gut aufgenommen hat," kombinierte Neville haarscharf.

Als Harry sich neben Cho, die mit den Getränken bereits wieder da war, niederließ.

„100 Punkte," meinte Harry missgelaunt.

„Was hat sie nicht besonders gut aufgenommen?" fragte Cho, die an ihrem Kürbissaft nickte.

Harry seufzte resigniert.

„Wer will mich blamieren, freiwillige vor."

Hermine grinste, „also wenn du so viel Wert darauf legst."

„Nur zu, schlimmer kann es ohnehin nicht mehr werden."

„Also, der liebe Harry hier ist ein ziemlicher Feigling. Und besonders große Angst hat er vor seiner lieben kleinen Schwester, oder besser gesagt ihren Wutausbrüchen.

Also hat es bis zur letzten Sekunde aufgeschoben, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie über die Ferien besuchen kommst und offensichtlich findet Lucy das ganze gar nicht komisch."

Cho blickte betreten auf den Tisch, „tut mir Leid, ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du wegen mir Stress mit deiner Schwester bekommst."

„Oh, das ist nicht deine Schuld," meinte Harry, „Lucy ist manchmal etwas... schwierig."

---------------------------------------

Besagte schwierige Person stand am Ufer des Sees und hatte die Arme fröstelnd um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Sie wünschte sich ihren Zauberstab herbei mit dem sie sich ein wenig Wärme verschaffen könnte. Doch der Zauberstab war in ihrem Koffer und mit diesem wohl bereits im Hogwartsexpress.

„Warum steht ein so hübsches Mädchen alleine am See und friert?"

Die Stimme ließ Lucy herumwirbeln. Ein Junge, blonde Haare, dunkler Umhang und eine Maske die sein Gesicht verdeckte, so dass Lucy absolut keine Ahnung hatte wer er war. Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und gab ihn ihr.

„Danke," sagte sie überrascht.

„Kein Problem."

Unter dem Umhang trug er ein silbrig graues Hemd und eine Hose, welche die selbe Farbe hatte wie der Umhang.

„Also, was betrübt dich?"

„Mein Bruder."

„Oh. Nun ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen Ratschlag geben, aber ich bin Einzelkind und hab deshalb keinerlei Erfahrungen was Streitigkeiten unter Geschwistern betrifft."

„Oh, mein Bruder ist sowieso etwas... speziell."

Der andere lachte, „das war recht freundlich ausgedrückt."

„Allerdings."

„Willst du nicht mit mir hoch zu Schloss gehen? Auf dem Ball vergisst du sicher den Stress mit deinem Bruder."

„Ja vielleicht."

Er bot ihr seine Hand an und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ergriff sie diese und ließ sich zurück zum Schloss führen. Der Umhang auf ihren Schultern war schwer und fühlte sich gut an außerdem roch er äußerst angenehm nach einem Aftershave, das Lucy äußerst gut gefiel.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie.

„Oh, rate doch."

„Hm, also ich hab absolut keine Ahnung," gestand sie.

Seine Stimme kannte Lucy, da war sie sich ganz sicher doch sie wusste nicht woher.

„Aber ich denke du bist älter als ich, fünfte oder sechste Klasse."

„Okay, gar nicht so schlecht."

„Also ich schätze kein Gryffindor, dann würde ich dich kennen glaube ich."

„Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du eine Gryffindor bist?" fragte er.

Sie hatten inzwischen die Eingangshalle erreicht.

„Wer weiß."

„Wohl eher nicht, bei der Farbe des Kleides."

Sie lachte, „ja meine Freunde haben mir auch schon gesagt, dass ich als Slytherin durchgehen könnte."

„War das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung."

„Nun ich fürchte es war eher eine Beleidigung."

„Nette Freunde."

Sie lächelte, „vielleicht keine ganz ernst gemeinte Beleidigung, eher Neckerei."

„Na dann."

„Tanzt du?" fragte Lucy, als sie die Große Halle wieder betreten hatten.

„Sicher, aber ich weiß nicht ob du wirklich gut tanzen kannst mit meinem Umhang, er ist dir doch ein wenig lang."

Sie grinste, „möglicherweise hast du recht, aber danke, dass du ihn mir geliehen hast."

„Kein Problem, ich bin zum Gentleman geboren."

„Sicher doch," ihre Stimme troff vor Ironie.

Er grinste.

„Ich denke mit dem Umhang könnte es auf der Tanzfläche etwas warm werden, vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach irgendwo ablegen."

„Das sieht wie eine Art Garderobe aus," meinte Lucy.

Er eilte kurz dorthin um seinen Umhang aufzuhängen.

„Sicher, dass du wirklich mit mir tanzen willst?" fragte Lucy grinsend, „ich tanze ziemlich gut, weißt du."

„Nun, das gleiche gilt für mich, also, wenn ich bitten darf, junge Lady."

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Walzer," meinte Lucy, „das ist ja fast zu einfach."

Er lachte leise, während er eine Hand auf ihre Taille legte.

„Ich bin sicher es werden noch Tänze kommen, die deinen Fähigkeiten voll und ganz gerecht werden."

„Das will ich doch hoffen, ich hasse es unterfordert zu werden. Die Beiden bewegten sich im Takt der Musik, der Blonde kicherte ein wenig.

„Ein wahres Talent mit dem ich da die Ehre habe, wie?" meinte er.

„Absolut, ich hoffe im übrigen du hast nicht zu viel versprochen was dein Tanztalent betrifft."

„Gewiss nicht."

„Also, ich bin deiner Identität immer noch nicht näher gekommen," meinte Lucy, während sie sich wie selbstverständlich im Takt der Musik bewegten.

„Das stimmt wohl und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du vor Mitternacht nicht darauf kommen wirst."

„Ach hältst du dich für so gut verkleidet?" fragte Lucy, „das wird sich zeigen."

„Okay, versuch dein Glück."

„Also, kein Gryffindor, wärst du ein Slytherin, wärst du nicht so höflich."

„Wäre ich nicht?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw, fünfte oder sechste Klasse."

„Was wäre dir lieber?"

„Spielt das Haus eine Rolle?"

„Nun, für mich nicht."

„Tja, für mich auch nicht, außer um deine Identität festzustellen."

„Tja, und wo gibt es mehr blonde Fünft- oder Sechstklässler? In Hufflepuff oder in Ravenclaw?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," gestand Lucy, „ich kenn nämlich hauptsächlich Viertklässler."

„Tja, dann solltest du deinen hübschen Kopf ein wenig anstrengen, oder?"

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„Interpretier es wie du magst."

„Oh, na gut dann, danke für dieses nette Kompliment."

Er lachte wieder, „sehr von dir selbst überzeugt, wie?"

„Sicher." Ein schnelleres Lied begann.

„Sieht aus als könnten wir jetzt Beide unsere Fähigkeiten besser unter Beweis stellen, oder?"

„Scheint so."

---------------------------------------

„Ich denke ich sollte mich bei meinem Bruder bedanken," meinte Lucy.

Es war viertel vor zwölf und sie nippte an ihrem Cocktail.

„Wieso das?"

„Hätte er mich nicht derart verärgert hätten wir uns am See vielleicht gar nicht getroffen."

„Vielleicht, möglicherweise ist das alles Schicksal."

„Ich glaube nicht wirklich an Schicksal, geschweige denn an Wahrsagerei."

„Manchmal ist es töricht solche Dinge einfach abzulehnen."

„Meine Güte, du solltest so spät am Abend nicht so geschwollen daherreden."

Er grinste. „Zu viel für deinen hübschen Kopf?"

Sie schlug spielerisch nach ihm, doch er fing ihr Handgelenk leicht ein.

„Komm, wir tanzen noch mal bevor der Ball endet."

„Okay."

Sie folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

Er hatte sie eng an ich gezogen und erneut bewegten sie sich im Takte der Musik. Lucy versank im grau seiner Augen. Sie kannte diese Augen, genauso wie sie seine Stimme kannte, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen. Das Lied endete und die Musik verstummte endgültig.

„Es ist gleich Mitternacht," hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ja, die Stunde der Wahrheit," gab sie ebenso leise zurück.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Augen. Grau versank in grün und die Zeit schien Still zu stehen. Lucy reckte sich ein bisschen, er schien noch näher zu kommen, sofern das noch möglich war. Ihre Lippen streiften sich, dann hob er eine Hand, legte sie auf ihre Wange kam mit dem Gesicht näher und schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Lucy hatte nun wirklich nicht viel Erfahrung mit Küssen, aber das hier übertraf alles, was sie jemals von einem wirklich guten Kuss erwartet hatte. Wie automatisch schlangen sich ihre Arme um den Hals des Blonden und am liebsten hätte sie ihn noch näher an sich gezogen, wenn das möglich wäre.

Es schlug Mitternacht, die Beiden lösten sich voneinander.

„Zeit, die Masken fallen zu lassen, oder?" fragte der Blonde, noch leicht atemlos.

Lucy nickte, verwirrt und beeindruckt zugleich, von dem was soeben passiert war.

„Also dann."

Gleichzeitig nahmen sie die Masken ab.

Und gleichzeitig wichen sie erschrocken und überrascht zurück.

„Lucy Potter!"

„Draco Malfoy!"

---------------------------------------

AN: So, da ist das neue Kapitel und es ist wesentlich schneller fertig geworden als ich erwartet hatte und es ist auch wesentlich länger geworden. Wo wir gerade bei Erwartungen sind, wer von euch hat damit gerechnet, dass Draco Malfoy der „unbekannt Blonde" ist?

Ich finde ja, dass es relativ offensichtlich war, blond, graue Augen und ich hab glaube ich noch nie einen anderen blonden Jungen erwähnt, oder? Wie auch immer, würde mich interessieren ob es sich jemand gedacht hat, ich hab ja kurz überlegt ob ich das Rätsel erst im nächsten Chap lösen soll, aber das fand ich dann doch zu gemein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nicht weiß, wann besagtes nächstes Kapitel fertig sein wird.

Ach ja, was haltet ihr eigentlich von Harry und Cho? Sollen sie länger zusammen bleiben, oder sich möglichst schnell wieder trennen? Ich meine, ich hab das zwar eh schon festgelegt, eigentlich, aber ich bin trotzdem bereit eure Wünsche einzubauen, sofern das möglich ist.

Also, ihr seht schon, ich bin wie immer neugierig auf eure Meinung...

Bis Bald

Bye

Sanny


	60. Zickenterror

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 59

Zickenterror

---------------------------------------

Lucys Herz raste noch immer als sie um halb eins mit ihren Freunden in die Kutsche stieg, die sie zum Zug bringen würde. Draco Malfoy, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Der wäre der letzte gewesen, an den sie gedacht hätte.

Merlin, Malfoy war ein Mistkerl, er war fies und gemein, arrogant und hinterhältig. Warum war von allen verdammten Jungen aus Hogwarts ausgerechnet er derjenige, der sie am See entdeckte? Warum war er charmant und lustig? Und warum hatte sie es genossen ihn zu küssen?

„Lucy!"

"Ja?" sie schreckte hoch und blickte Ginny verwirrt an.

"Willst du da drin sitzen bleiben? Der Zug fährt gleich."

"Oh ja, sorry ich war in Gedanken."

"Mir scheint du hast dich heute Abend etwas verausgabt," meinte Hermine grinsend.

"Möglich," murmelte Lucy.

Gemeinsam suchten sie nach dem Abteil, in dem ihr Gepäck bereits untergebracht worden war.

"Ich bin todmüde," murmelte Harry der neben Cho saß und seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen die Lehne des Sitzes sinken ließ.

"Geht uns wohl allen so," meinte Neville, "wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen, damit wir Morgen einigermaßen ausgeruht sind."

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan," gähnte Ron.

Nach und nach begannen die anderen um Lucy herum in den Schlaf abzudriften, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht von dem losreißen, was zuvor auf dem Ball passiert war.

Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zu, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Sie wanderte eine Zeit lang einfach im Zug umher, kehrte dann jedoch in das Abteil zurück, in dem ihre Freunde vor sich hin dösten. Um kurz nach drei glitt auch Lucy in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

----------------------------------------

Der Zug erreichte London um neun Uhr Morgens. Nicht ganz wache Schüler stiegen aus und begrüßten ihre Eltern, die wohl teilweise ebenfalls noch nicht ganz wach waren. James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Molly, Arthur, Sirius und Sarah standen wieder einmal gemeinsam in der Nähe des Ausgangs und warteten auf ihre Kinder.

Der erste, den sie aus dem Zug klettern sahen, war Harry, dessen Haare noch verstrubbelter waren als sonst. Ihm folgte ein Mädchen, das schwarze Haare hatte und recht verschlafen wirkte.

"Das wird wohl Cho sein," meinte Lily.

"Hübsch," meinte Sirius grinsend und erntete dafür einen Schlag seiner Frau.

"Wer ist hübsch, Daddy?" fragte Josh neugierig.

"Du natürlich," antwortete Sirius, "immerhin siehst du genauso aus wie ich."

"Es ist wirklich bedauerlich," meinte Lily, "wenn du nicht so arrogant wärst könnte man dich fast mögen."

"James hast du das gehört?" fragte Sirius empört an seinen besten Freund gewandt, "deine Frau beleidigt mich."

"Völlig zu recht wenn du mich fragst," meinte James ungerührt.

Die Kinder hatten inzwischen die Erwachsenen erreicht, die wohl doch um einiges wacher waren, als ihre Sprösslinge.

"Hermine!" kreischte Josh glücklich.

Hermine lächelte und wuschelte ihrem kleinen Bruder, der im Kinderwagen saß, durch die Haare nachdem sie Sirius und Sarah umarmt hatte.

"Mum, Dad," wandte Harry sich währenddessen an seine Eltern, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte.

"Das ist Cho."

Das Mädchen lächelte nervös.

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen," sagte Lily, lächelte das Mädchen warm an und reichte ihr die Hand, "ich bin Lily."

"James Potter, freut mich, dass du uns besuchen kommst."

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, das Lucy die Begrüßung nutzen würde um noch einmal ihr Missfallen der ganzen Situation kund zu tun, doch nichts dergleichen geschah, wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu müde um noch Streit anzufangen, worüber Harry ziemlich froh war, Cho war manchmal sehr nah am Wasser gebaut...

Sie begrüßten sich gegenseitig und wünschten sich frohe Weihnachten.

"Also, ich denke es ist dann Zeit nach Hause zu gehen," meinte Frank kurz darauf in die Runde, "wir sehen uns ja dann ohnehin alle morgen bei euch, James."

"Ja."

"Remus und Dora kommen doch auch, oder?" fragte Sirius.

Lily nickte, "Jane wusste noch nicht ob sie es schafft, hängt davon ab wie viel im Mungo zu tun ist."

"Gut, also wir sehen uns!"

Neville hielt sich am Arm seines Vaters fest und die Familie Longbottom disapparierte.

"Bevor wir verschwinden solltest du das lesen," sagte James an Cho gewandt und reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament.

Das Mädchen zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus, nachdem sie den Zettel gelesen hatte.

"Würdest du ihn mir wiedergeben?" fragte James.

Sie nickte und er steckte das Papier in Brand.

"Erklär ich dir später," meinte Harry angesichts des fragenden Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Hast du schon mal einen Portschlüssel benutzt?" fragte James.

"Ja."

"Gut."

Er zog eine zusammengefaltete Zeitung aus seinem Umhang. Lily hatte inzwischen sämtliches Gepäck verkleinert, so dass sie dieses in ihrer Handtasche verstauen konnte.

"Alle bitte die Zeitung berühren," meinte James.

"1...2...3..."

Die fünf Personen wurden davon gerissen und landeten nur wenig später im Wohnzimmer der Potters.

"Es ist toll wieder zu Hause zu sein," meinte Lucy und ließ sich glücklich aufs Sofa plumpsen.

"Du kannst gleich wieder aufstehen," meinte Lily, "wir Frühstücken gleich."

"Ich bin für Frühstück im Bett."

"Vergiss es, soweit kommt es noch, dass ich dir alles hoch bringe," meinte Lily.

"Mum, es ist Weihnachten."

"Hm, jetzt wo du es sagst, ich wusste ich hab irgendetwas vergessen."

"Sehr witzig."

Ächzend erhob sich Lucy.

"Man könnte meinen du wärst um Jahre gealtert," meinte Lily.

"Was für eine Begrüßung," murmelte Lucy.

"Setzt euch," meinte Lily als die Gruppe endlich in der Küche angekommen war.

"Also erst mal ist es toll, dass ihr wieder hier seid," meinte James, während seine Kinder und Cho sich bereits von dem reich gedeckten Tisch bedienten.

"Ich bin auch froh hier zu sein," meinte Lucy, "die McGonagall war in den letzten Woche unerträglich."

"Dir zufolge ist sie immer unerträglich," meinte James.

"Ich wette du hast nichts anderes gesagt, als du Schüler warst."

"Na ja, ich musste auch regelmäßig bei ihr Nachsitzen, das ist was komplett anderes."

"Selbst schuld, ihr hättet euch einfach nicht erwischen lassen sollen."

"Da ist wohl was wahres dran."

Eine Weile herrschte gefräßiges schweigen, dann fragte Cho, „was hatte es eigentlich vorhin am Bahnhof mit diesem Zettel auf sich?"

„Weißt du was der Fidelius Zauber ist?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, Flittwick hat ihn mal im Unterricht erklärt."

„Tja, das Haus wird durch den Fidelius Zauber geschützt, hättest du den Zettel nicht gelesen wärst du nicht hier rein gekommen."

„Ach deshalb mussten Sie den Zettel auch verbrennen."

„Exakt, aber du kannst ruhig du sagen."

Cho lächelte schüchtern und Lucy machte ein Gesicht als wollte sie kotzen.

Nach dem Frühstück zeigte Harry Cho das Haus. Lily räumte die Küche auf und Lucy und James hockten gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und spielten Schach.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Cho?" fragte James, während Lucys Dame bereits seinen zweiten Turm vom Brett zerrte.

„Noch nichts, aber Snape hat mir versprochen, mir die Rezepte von ein paar sehr fiesen Giften zukommen zu lassen."

„Deine Witze waren auch schon mal niveauvoller."

„Ich dachte auch Harrys Geschmack hätte ein höheres Niveau."

„Also bitte, sie ist hübsch, klug, scheint nett zu sein, was gefällt dir nicht an ihr?"

„Sie ist arrogant, wenn sie jemanden für schlechter hält als sich selbst behandelt sie ihn wie Luft oder ärgert ihn. Sie denkt niemand könnte sie an Schönheit überbieten und außerdem ist sie nur scharf auf Harry, weil er reich und berühmt ist."

James hob eine Augenbraue, „Das hat sie gesagt."

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich bin sicher, dass es so ist."

James lachte, „Weißt du wie ähnlich du mir bist?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Einfach so. Soll ich dir sagen was dein eigentliches Problem ist?"

„Okay."

Herausfordernd blickte sie ihren Vater an.

„Du hast angst, dass sie dir deinen Bruder wegnimmt..."

„Aber..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht. Du denkst, wenn er sich wirklich ernsthaft in sie verliebt, dann wird sie wichtiger als du und Harry vergisst dich."

„So ein Blödsinn, wenn es jemand anderes wäre, dann hätte ich damit kein Problem."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

Sie blickte jetzt nicht mehr herausfordernd sondern trotzig.

„Denk darüber nach. Dame nach F3."

„Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach Schach-Matt setzen," maulte Lucy.

„Offensichtlich doch."

„Unfair."

„Das ist der Sinn des Spiels, Süße."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und James lachte.

„Du warst aber heute extrem unkonzentriert."

„Schon irgendwie."

„Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen, dass Cho hier ist."

„Das hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun."

„Sondern?"

„Unwichtig," sagte sie schnell und sprang auf. „Ich räum das Spiel weg."

James beobachtete sie einen Moment lang verwirt zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Wer wusste schon genau, was mit vierzehn Jahre alten Mädchen los war. Sein Blick fiel auf den Weihnachtsbaum. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Harry und Lucy als kleine Kinder darunter gespielt hatten. Merlin, wieso waren sie so schnell so groß geworden. Fast wäre James melancholisch geworden, aber Cho und Harry betraten das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa gegenüber.

„Und was habt ihr heute noch vor?" fragte James.

„Nichts konkretes," meinte Harry, „vielleicht spazieren gehen."

„Aber ich dachte wir dürfen die Schutzzauber nicht verlassen." Cho war offensichtlich ein wenig verwirrt.

„Das stimmt schon," meinte Harry, „aber die Schutzzauber erstrecken sich über das ganze Gelände und das ist nicht gerade klein."

Cho schüttelte den Kopf, „Unglaublich, mir war wirklich nicht bewusst wie verdammt reich du bist."

James lachte und Harry grinste.

„Wenn bekannt wäre wie reich wir wirklich sind würden wahrscheinlich noch mehr Mädchen hinter mir her sein. Ruhm und Geld in einer Person, ich wäre ein wahrer Magnet."

„Du Magnetisierst auch so genug," meinte Lucy.

„Da ist was wahres dran, aber ich legs nicht darauf an, ehrlich."

„Aber ich denke es hat nachgelassen seit ihr zusammen seid," meinte Lucy.

Harrys Blick war leicht verwirrt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Lucy etwas über Cho gesagt hatte, das nicht durch und durch negativ war. Auch Lily gesellte sich jetzt zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir bis jetzt hier," meinte sie an Cho gewandt, nachdem sie sich neben James gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, sie haben ein wunderschönes Haus und ich bin echt gespannt auf das Gelände."

„Na ja, jetzt im Winter ist es natürlich nicht so toll, du solltest im Sommer herkommen, dann sieht es draußen wirklich toll aus."

„Musst du nicht eigentlich arbeiten Dad?" fragte Lucy plötzlich.

„Eigentlich schon, aber eine sehr nette Kollegin hat mir meine Schicht abgenommen."

„Wer übernimmt freiwillig eine Nachmittagsschicht am ersten Weihnachtstag?"

„Dora, sie meinte es wäre wichtig für unser Familienleben, dass ich wenigstens den ersten Tag zu Hause bin."

„Ha! Ich wusste, dass sie die Perfekte Frau ist, hat jemand Remus gesagt, dass er ihr einen Antrag machen soll."

Cho blickte verwirrt, Harry und James belustigt und Lily als wäre sie ganz Lucys Meinung.

„Ich glaub Remus kann gut selber entscheiden, wann er wem einen Antrag macht," meinte Harry.

„Manchmal tut es ihm ganz gut, wenn er einen Anstoß bekommt," meinte Lily.

„Wir sollten Josh darauf ansetzen." Lucys Augen funkelten, während in ihrem Kopf ein „Meisterhafter" Plan reifte.

„Josh könnte ihn mit seinem kindlichen Charme sicher überzeugen, außerdem ist es nicht so aufdringlich wenn er den Vorschlag macht."

„Sicher doch," Harry hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, „dann erklär Josh deinen Plan und bring ihn dazu ihn auszuführen."

„An dem Teil arbeite ich noch, vielleicht könnte sich jemand mit Vielsafttrank..."

Nun begann Harry tatsächlich zu lachen.

„Das ist mein voller ernst," meinte sie gespielt beleidigt.

Allgemeines Gelächter war die Antwort.

---------------------------------------

Weil die Schüler dieses Jahr erst am 25. Dezember nach Hause gekommen waren, hatten die Erwachsenen beschlossen, das Traditionelle Begrüßungsessen auf den 26. Dezember zu legen, so war es gleichzeitig auch eine Weihnachtsfeier.

Das ganze lief recht vergnüglich ab. Die Zwillinge probierten zwar diverse Produkte an den anwesenden Gästen aus aber Molly machte die Beiden dafür ziemlich zur Schnecke, doch auch sie konnte über die Scherze der Beiden lachen.

So hätte der Abend wahrscheinlich ein friedliches Ende genommen, wenn nicht Lucy und Sirius, (wobei letzterer vielleicht etwas zu viel Elfenwein getrunken hatte), irgendwann angefangen hätten über Hogwarts zu reden.

Wobei die Häuser abgesehen von Gryffindor nicht besonders gut wegkamen. Insbesondere die Slytherins und die Ravenclaws. Lucy wählte ihre Worte dabei mit Absicht so, dass Cho, die ihr gegenüber saß, immer mehr begann sich zu ärgern. Bis sie schließlich aufstand und sich entschuldigte, sie wolle kurz auf Toilette gehen Lucy erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte der Freundin ihres Bruders, diese Gelegenheit sie ein wenig zu triezen wollte sie sich auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

„Alles okay?" fragte sie betont freundlich, als Cho wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Sicher," erwiderte diese kühl.

„Gut, du wirktest ein wenig verstimmt und natürlich wollen wir alle, dass es dir bei uns gefällt." Cho sah Lucy an, verwirrt und misstrauisch.

„Was soll das?"

„Was?"

„Tu nicht so freundlich, ich bin nicht blöd, okay. Vor allen spielst du den kleinen Engel, aber wer sich die Mühe macht hinter die Fassade zu blicken sieht dein wahres ich."

„Was ist dein Problem?" blaffte Lucy, die nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass Cho unfreundlich wurde, „ich wollte nur wissen ob du dich gut fühlst, und du schnauzt mich gleich an."

„Ach ja, wer hat denn angefangen über Ravenclaws herzuziehen."

„Du liebe Güte, nimm so was doch nicht persönlich, Harrys Patentante war eine Ravenclaw, wieso sollte ich etwas gegen euch haben."

„Nun vielleicht hast du kein Problem mit den Ravenclaws im gesamten, aber offensichtlich kannst du mich nicht Leiden."

„Ach wirklich, willst du auch wissen warum?" zischte Lucy.

„Ja, wenn du den Mut hast es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, ihr Gryffindors seid doch so mutig," antwortete Cho spöttisch.

„Du hast es so gewollt, ich hoffe du kannst die Wahrheit verkraften, Barbie."

Cho funkelte das jüngere Mädchen wütend an.

„Du hältst dich für die Königin der Welt, oder? Du bist die schönste überhaupt und deine Intelligenz kann auch niemand überbieten. Und natürlich bist du reinblütig, was dich auch noch ziemlich toll macht. Tja und eine Königin wie du ist natürlich auch Wahnsinnig begabt, was Quidditch betrifft. Du bist absolut selbstsüchtig und arrogant und denkst immer nur an deinen eigenen Vorteil."

Cho starrte Lucy vor Wut bebend an. „offensichtlich hast du schon sehr lange nicht mehr in einen Spiegel gesehen, probiers mal aus, die Person die du gerade beschrieben hast wird zurückblicken."

Beide Mädchen hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie immer lauter geworden waren und ihre Worte somit auch für die anderen in der Küche gut hörbar gewesen waren. Harry war irgendwann aufgestanden und blickte jetzt sowohl seine Freundin als auch seine Schwester wütend an.

„Was verdammt noch mal soll das?"

Beide Mädchen blickten empört zurück.

„Sie hat..." begann Lucy.

„Ich hab genau gehört, dass du das ganze provoziert hast, also spar dir das."

Lucy schwieg.

„Das ist so dermaßen kindisch, wieso könnt ihr nicht wie zwei normale Menschen miteinander umgehen?"

„Weil sie kein normaler Mensch ist," fauchte Lucy wandte sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

---------------------------------------

Der Rest des Abends verlief in gedrückter Stimmung. Harry sah in den Augen seiner Mutter dass sich seine Schwester noch einiges würde anhören dürfen und fast tat sie ihm leid. Doch sein Mitleid verflog schnell, wenn er Cho ansah, die aussah als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen wollen.

Später saß er mit ihr noch in seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte den Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt und er streichelte geistesabwesend ihre Hand.

„Was hat sie gegen mich?" fragte Cho irgendwann unglücklich.

„Ich glaube sie will sich an mir rächen, weil ich Dean so scheiße behandelt habe, als sie zusammenwaren."

„Aber das waren nur zwei Wochen, offensichtlich nichts ernstes, oder?"

„Ja aber sie war ziemlich sauer auf mich und jetzt tut sie alles, damit ich das gleiche Problem habe. Vielleicht denkt sie auch, sie wäre noch mit Dean zusammen, wenn ich mich nicht eingemischt hätte."

„Ich dachte erst sie wäre dir ähnlich, weil ich wusste, das ihr euch nahe steht, aber sie ist einfache ein unerträgliches Biest. Ihr Verhalten ist einfach nur fies und hinterhältig und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken sie ist in Slytherin."

Harry lachte leise, „sag ihr das nicht, sonst bringt sie dich um."

„Aber mal im ernst, findest du das nicht auch?"

Harry seufzte, „sieh mal, das was sie dir zeigt ist bloß eine Maske. Sie verhält sich gemein und am liebsten hätte ich ihr vorhin eine geklatscht. Aber eigentlich ist sie ein lieber Mensch. Sie ist frech und alles, aber auch Hilfsbereit und freundlich. Wenn du einmal ihre Freundschaft erlangt hast, dann würde sie für dich durchs Feuer gehen. Lucy ist arrogant, sehr sogar, aber trotz allem ist sie kein schlechter Mensch."

„Also ist es mein Fehler?" fragte Cho ärgerlich, weil Harry seine Schwester verteidigte.

„Nein, du hast einfach nur das Pech meine Freundin zu sein."

---------------------------------------

Lucy lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte missgelaunt die Zimmerdecke an. Sie wusste, dass die anderen fort waren, weil wenigstens Ginny hinauf gekommen war, um sich zu verabschieden. Doch auch Ginny fand nicht wirklich gut, dass sie Cho derartig beleidigt hatte. Im Grunde wartete Lucy nur noch darauf, dass ihre Eltern kamen um ihr zu sagen, was sie von der Aktion hielten und ihre Worte würden nicht besonders freundlich ausfallen, da war Lucy sich ziemlich sicher.

Aber sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie im Unrecht war. Cho war nun mal arrogant, selbstsüchtig und hinterhältig. Sie übersah vollkommen, dass sie zeitweise ähnliche Charakterzüge aufwies, welche sie der Freundin ihres Bruders zuschrieb.

Sie musste nicht mehr lange auf das eintreffen ihrer Eltern warteten. Ihr Vater wirkte wütend, doch angesichts ihrer Mutter schien er noch recht harmlos.

„Was in Merlins Namen," fauchte Lily, kaum das sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, „hast du dir dabei gedacht Cho dermaßen zu beleidigen."

„Sie hatte es verdient," antwortete Lucy trotzig.

„Ach ja, sie hatte es verdient. Soll ich dir was sagen, du bist so dermaßen verblendet von deiner eigenen Arroganz und Selbstsucht, dass du gar nichts anderes siehst, als das was du sehen willst."

„Wunderbar und du meinst du kannst dir nach zwei Tagen ein besseres Bild von dieser Barbie machen als ich in vier Jahren?"

„Alles was ich sehen kann ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen, dass sich wünscht von der Familie ihres Freundes akzeptiert zu werden."

„Ein sehr nettes Mädchen, also Mum wenn du sie als sehr nettes Mädchen bezeichnest dann frage ich mich wo bei dir die Grenze zu unsympathisch liegt."

„Es ist gleichgültig, wo Lily diese Grenze sieht," mischte James sich ein.

„Wieso das?"

„Egal ob sie nett ist oder nicht, sie ist die Freundin deines Bruders und deshalb wirst du sie anständig behandeln."

„Aber mein Freund muss nicht anständig behandelt werden, oder!" schrie Lucy, „als du gehört hast, dass ich mit Dean zusammen bin hast du geschrieben du fändest nicht gut, dass ich einen Freund habe und dass Harry gedroht hat ihn zu verfluchen, hat auch niemanden interessiert."

„Das war doch eine völlig andere..."

„Es war keine völlig andere Situation!"

„Okay, vielleicht haben wir dir Unrecht getan, aber das heißt nicht, das Cho darunter leiden muss."

Lucys Augen funkelten wütend, „ihr könnt mich zu nichts zwingen."

„Schön," meinte Lily, „sollte es bis Silvester noch weitere derartige Vorfälle zwischen dir und Cho geben, wird der Silvesterball ohne dich stattfinden müssen."

---------------------------------------

AN: Ich werde wieder schneller, wow. Was sagt ihr dazu?

Also erst mal vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews, 15 Stück, also damit hab ich nicht gerechnet.

Mir persönlich gefällt, wie ich Lucy in diesem Kapitel beschrieben habe, weil sie wirklich richtig fies war. Das soll nicht heißen, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch ist, im Grunde ist sie so wie Harry sie beschrieben hat, aber wenn sie wütend wird, kann sie sehr gemein und verletzend werden.

Sie denkt tatsächlich, dass Cho so ist, wie sie sie beschreibt, aber das heißt nicht, das Cho wirklich so ist, denn sonst wäre Harry weder in der FF noch in den Büchern zeitweise mit ihr zusammen und ja, das bedeutet, dass sie sich wieder trennen werden, ich denke ich nehme nicht allzu viel vorweg wenn ich das verrate.

Was Draco betrifft, der wird im nächsten Kapitel wieder auftauchen... und ihr dürft sehr gespannt sein, was die Entwicklung zwischen ihm und Lucy betrifft.

Auch wenn das in der FF nicht wirklich klar wird, weil ich einen relativ großen Zeitraum übersprungen habe, Harry und Draco sind genauso verfeindet wie in den Büchern und auch Lucy und Draco können sich bislang eigentlich nicht besonders gut leiden (Kapitel 50 Im Hogwartsexpress).

So das waren genug Erklärungen für heute.

Bis bald

Bye

Sanny


	61. Schon wieder ein Ball

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 60

Schon wieder ein Ball

---------------------------------------

Alles in allem, fand Lucy, hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen Cho gegenüber recht gut verhalten. Sie hatte sich auf böse Blicke und ein paar bissige Kommentare beschränkt und das war ihrer Meinung nach ein gewaltiger Fortschritt, oder Rückschritt, ganz wie man die Sache sah.

Aber zumindest durfte sie mit auf den Ball und das war ja der Grund, warum sie versucht hatte sich zu beherrschen. Harry wusste offensichtlich nichts von der Drohung ihrer Eltern, denn er wirkte recht überrascht, angesichts ihrer Freundlichkeit.

Lucy war das lieber, sollte Harry ruhig denken, ihr täte der Vorfall leid, das konnte ihr nur Vorteile bringen. Sie hatte sich sogar bei Cho entschuldigt, zumindest konnte man es mit ein wenig gutem Willen als Entschuldigung bezeichnen.

Und nach dem Ball konnte wieder alles so werden wie vorher, zumal es in vier Tagen sowieso zurück nach Hogwarts ging.

Aber zuerst kam der Ball und für eben den würde sie sich jetzt fertig machen, sie wollte ja nichts verpassen.

---------------------------------------

Als die Potters im Ministerium erschienen herrschte dort bereits reges Treiben. Remus und Dora waren bereits da, ebenso wie die Longbottoms und Jane. Cho wirkte ein wenig nervös, doch Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.

Weil Jane, jetzt wo Remus mit Dora zusammen war, die einzige in ihrem Freundeskreis war, die eigentlich nicht am Ministeriumsball teilnehmen konnte, hatte Frank sie einfach als seine Begleitung angegeben. Cho wirkte ein wenig nervös, doch Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Keine Sorge," meinte er, „wir werden wahrscheinlich gar nicht richtig beachtet."

Dies sollte sich kurz darauf als Irrtum herausstellen, als mit einem lauten Klick und viel zu viel Blitzlicht ein Foto von den Beiden gemacht wurde.

„Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile, Junge Liebe, Harry Potter und seine Freundin."

Harry musterte die Blonde Frau die mit einem strahlenden Lächeln vor den Beiden stand.

„Wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt und wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?"

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry wütend.

„Rita Kimkorn, Reporterin des Tagespropheten."

„Also Harry, möchtest du mir nicht erzählen..."

„Rita,"

James legte einen Arm um die Schulter der Frau und zog sie von Harry und Cho weg.

„Welcher Vollidiot hat sie eingeladen?"

„Nun irgendwer muss über den Ball berichten, nicht war James?"

Sie lachte gekünstelt.

„Irgendwer, aber doch sicher nicht eine wichtigtuerische und tatsachenverdrehende Klatschreporterin, oder?"

Rita schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Ich sag ihnen was Rita, wenn morgen etwas über meine Familie im Tagespropheten steht, wühle ich ein bisschen in ihrer Vergangenheit und ich bin sicher, ich finde etwas, was sie direkt nach Askaban befördert."

Rita wurde leichenblass.

„Man könnte meinen sie haben wichtigeres zu tun," konnte sie noch sagen, ehe sie hastig in der Menge verschwand.

James lächelte zufrieden, „also die sind wir los."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis der Zaubereiminister den Ball offiziell eröffnete. Und James fragte sich, wie es dieser unfähige Idiot geschafft hatte sich so lange im Amt zu halten. Nun, wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Erfolge auf ihn abfärbten und das Bild gewahrt wurde, dass Fudge alles, was vor sich ging, steuerte.

Außerdem wusste James, dass es viel zu lange dauern würde, Neuwahlen zu beantragen. Es wäre viel zu umständlich und zeitraubend, eine solche Aktion konnten sie sich im Moment einfach nicht leisten.

„Worüber brütest du wieder nach?" fragte Lily.

Sie hatte die Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken.

„Über Fudge."

„Man sollte meinen wir sind nach so vielen Jahren mit diesem leidigen Thema durch."

„Du weißt wie schwer es mir manchmal fällt solche Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen."

Sie lachte leise, „das stimmt natürlich, genauso wie du immer noch daran festhältst ich hätte eine Affäre mit Snape gehabt."

„Oh, ich bin fest davon überzeugt."

„Du bist so verrückt."

„Ja, ich fürchte damit hast du recht."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Freut mich zu hören."

„Das hoffe ich doch."

„Ich liebe dich übrigens auch."

Sie lächelte. „Lass uns tanzen, immerhin ist das hier ein Ball."

---------------------------------------

Lucy hatte sich entschlossen zu tanzen. Mit niemand anderem als Dean Grant. Schön und gut, Dean war ihr Ex-Freund, aber er war besser als dieser picklige Typ, der sie vorhin die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

Und immerhin konnte Dean tanzen, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so gut wie Draco Malfoy. Stopp, ermahnte sie sich selber, nicht dran denken. Sie bemerkte, dass Debbie ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, Dean bemerkte das scheinbar auch und am Ende des Liedes führte er sie von der Tanzfläche.

„Es war schön mit dir zu tanzen," meinte sie.

„Danke, aber ich denke wir wollen beide nicht Debbies Zorn auf uns ziehen."

„Eher nicht," meinte Lucy leicht lächelnd.

„Aber zwischen uns ist doch alles geklärt oder?" fragte Dean unsicher, „ich meine du machst dir keine Hoffnungen, oder so?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall."

„Gut, weil ich hab seid ein paar Wochen wieder eine Freundin."

„Echt, ihr müsst euch gut versteckt haben, normalerweise verbreitet sich so was in Hogwarts doch wahnsinnig schnell."

„Ja, aber nicht mal Debbie weiß es, nur Seamus und es wäre nett wenn du ihr nichts sagst."

„Ich geb mir Mühe."

„Danke."

„Oh kein Problem."

Lucy gesellte sich zu Ginny und Debbie.

„Was war das grade?" fragte Debbie misstrauisch, „du fängst nicht wieder was mit ihm an, oder?"

„Nein tu ich nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen." Debbie nickte einigermaßen beruhigt.

---------------------------------------

Eine gewisse andere Person machte sich wesentlich weniger Gedanken um die Meinung seiner kleinen Schwester als Dean. Harry genoss den Ballabend in vollen Zügen. Und er dankte seiner Mutter im Stillen dafür, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er und Lucy tanzen lernten.

Tanzen war etwas, mit dem man so ziemlich jedes Mädchen dazu bringen konnte, einem zu Füßen zu liegen und abgesehen davon machte es sogar noch Spaß zu tanzen. Und glücklicherweise hatte Harry darauf bestanden, den Tanzkurs nur mit Ron und Neville zusammen zu machen, denn sonst hätten die Beiden sicher niemals tanzen gelernt und das wäre traurig gewesen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermine beim Tanzen ein wirklich schönes Paar abgaben... er grinste leicht.

„Warum lachst du?" fragte Cho.

„Ron und Hermine."

Sie blickte zu den Beiden, „du denkst sie stehen aufeinander."

„Mit Sicherheit, auch wenn keiner von Beiden das freiwillig zugeben würde, eher erklärt Voldemort er würde eine Muggel heiraten."

Cho lachte, „ich kenn die Beiden ja nicht allzu gut, aber ich glaube sie würden ein schönes Paar abgeben, oder?"

„Bestimmt, abgesehen davon, dass ich dann die Wette mit Neville gewonnen hätte."

„Du wettest auf solche Sachen."

„Sicher."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, „ihr Jungs seid so unromantisch. Ich hoffe unsere Beziehung beinhaltet keine Wette."

„Traust du mir das zu?" fragte der Gryffindor empört.

„Nicht wirklich," meinte sie.

„Das will ich hoffen, ich wette nicht auf meine eigenen Beziehungen."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Das sagt meine Mutter auch immer, also wäre ich froh, wenn du es nicht tun würdest."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele Leute dich als unmöglich bezeichnen."

„Es ist lustig, was für interessante Unterhaltungen man beim Tanzen führen kann."

Sie lachte. „Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

„Okay, wahrscheinlich hat mich so ziemlich jeder schon mal als unmöglich bezeichnet."

„Was genau habt ihr gewettet?" fragte Cho.

„Ich habe gewettet, dass sie bis zum Ende unserer Schulzeit zusammen kommen, Neville denkt, dass sie es erst danach schaffen."

„Das ist so albern."

„Es reicht, wenn einer von uns erwachsen ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber liebevoll.

„Vielleicht mag ich dich weil du so kindisch bist," überlegte sie.

„Aha, du magst mich?"

„Natürlich, du Idiot."

Die Musik verstummte und Harry nutzte den Moment ehe das nächste Lied begann indem er Chos Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

---------------------------------------

Nicht für alle verlief der Abend so angenehm, wie für Cho und Harry. Sowohl Charlie als auch Samantha mussten zusehen, wie der jeweils andere mit sonst wem tanzte, weil sie es sich einfach nicht erlauben konnten, sich zusammen sehen zu lassen. Und Samantha gelang es nicht, sich von ihrer Begleitung loszueisen. Sebastian Nott, den ihre Eltern zu allem Überfluss auch noch als potenziellen Verlobten auserkoren hatten.

Den Beiden blieb also nicht viel anderes übrig als entschuldigende Blicke auszutauschen und das stumme Versprechen, dass sie sich später noch sehen würden. Es war doch zum durchdrehen, fand Charlie. Samantha sah einfach nur umwerfend aus und er konnte nicht mal zu ihr. Später, dachte er. Sie hatten sich für nach dem Ball in einem Muggelhotel verabredet und aus Erfahrung wusste Charlie, dass sie ohne das Kleid noch viel bezaubernder aussehen würde als mit...

Seine Freundin kämpfte währenddessen immer noch mit einem ausgesprochen aufdringlichen Nott, dem es offensichtlich sehr schwer fiel, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. Außerdem versuchte er immer wieder sie zu küssen. Am liebsten hätte Sam ihm einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Schade eigentlich...

Warum glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich, er könnte sich bei ihr einfach holen was er wollte? Glaubte er sie schon sicher, nur weil ihre Eltern ihn für eine recht gute Partie hielten. Wahrscheinlich ja und wahrscheinlich dachte er, sie wäre eines der Mädchen, die ja und Amen sagten, zu allem was die Eltern vorschlugen. Wenn der wüsste, wie die Dinge tatsächlich standen, sie unterdrückte ein Lachen und ihr Blick wanderte zu Charlie, der sich mit Dora unterhielt.

Einen Moment flammte Eifersucht in ihr auf, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass Dora einen Freund hatte und sie von ihrer Cousine nichts zu befürchten hatte. Nicht weit von den Beiden entfernt entdeckte sie ihren Cousin, der sich gegen eine Säule gelehnt hatte und irgendetwas oder jemanden anstarrte. Das war sie, die ideale Gelegenheit sich von Nott loszueisen.

„Entschuldigst du mich kurz, ich möchte mit meinem Cousin reden."

Ohne Notts Antwort abzuwarten ließ sie ihn stehen und ging hinüber zu Draco.

„Na, was starrst du so konzentriert an?" Draco schreckte auf.

„Sam, Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie.

„Oh, ganz gut denke ich."

„Nervös?"

„Warum in Merlins Namen sollte ich nervös sein?"

„Weil bald ZAGs sind."

Draco schnaubte spöttisch, „denkst du irgendwelche Prüfungen machen mich nervös."

Draco starrte schon wieder in die gleiche Richtung wie zuvor und Samantha folgte seinem Blick.

„Lucy Potter?" fragte sie überrascht, als sie das Mädchen erkannte, das offensichtlich gelangweilt an seinem Cocktail nippte.

„Ja und?" fragte Draco unfreundlich.

„Na ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie deinem Geschmack entspricht."

„Tut sie nicht," meinte er ärgerlich.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, es ist nur.." er brach ab.

„Wie süß," meinte Sam und kniff ihrem Cousin in die Wange, wohl wissend, wie sehr er es hasste.

„Es ist nichts Süßes daran, okay."

„Ich dachte du kannst jedes Mädchen haben, das du willst, also, frag sie ob sie mit dir tanzt."

„Ihr Bruder würde mich umbringen."

Da hatte er vermutlich recht.

„Woher kennst du sie überhaupt?"

„Ich bitte dich, die ganze Familie ist berühmt."

„Stimmt. Aber wieso sie?"

„Erzähl es bloß nicht deinen Eltern, oder meinen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich weiß selber nicht warum sie, es war auf dem Weihnachtsball. Du weißt ja, es war ein Maskenball und ich hab sie nicht erkannt. Erst hinterher, als sie die Maske abgenommen hat, aber da war es scheinbar schon zu spät."

„Du armer." In Samantha keimte ein Gedanke auf, vielleicht, wenn Draco sich wirklich ernsthaft in die jüngste Potter verliebt hatte, dann konnte sie ihn vielleicht auf die richtige Seite ziehen, vielleicht hatte sie so großen Einfluss auf Draco, wie Charlie auf sie gehabt hatte. „

Ich hab ohnehin keine Chance bei ihr," meinte Draco, „sie hasst mich."

„Du liebe Güte, wo ist dein Malfoy-Stolz."

„Wenn der überhaupt noch irgendwo vorhanden wäre, würde ich sicher nicht auf ein Schlammblut stehen."

„Na ja, es gibt sicherlich schlimmere als sie."

„Sag das meinem Vater. Sie ist die Tochter zweier Auroren, schon vergessen."

„Das ist kein Grund, der dich hindern sollte."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, „gerade von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du absolut gegen derartige Beziehungen bist."

„Nicht wenn sie uns nutzen, denk mal nach, was du alles von ihr erfahren könntest."

Denk mal darüber nach, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, dass es eigentlich nicht schlimm ist, ein Schlammblut zu sein.

---------------------------------------

Lucy war tatsächlich ziemlich gelangweilt. Harry tanzte mit Cho, Hermine mit Ron. Debbie mit Neville und Ginny mit irgendwem den sie nicht kannte. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich mit irgendwelchen Kollegen. Und sie stand rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, das war absolut frustrierend.

Sie beschloss auf die Terrasse zu gehen, da musste sie wenigstens nicht den Anblick ihrer Freunde ertragen, die sich alle königlich amüsierten. Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Blumenkübel. Hier draußen war nicht alles so hell erleuchtet, sämtliches Licht kam von innen oder von den unechten Sternen und dem Mond der draußen glitzerte.

Gut das dieser Vollmond nicht echt ist, dachte sie, sonst hätte Remus ein Problem. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Malfoy," fauchte sie wütend, „was soll das."

„Du wirkst ein wenig gelangweilt ich dachte, du sehnst dich vielleicht nach ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht nach deiner."

„Da hatte ich auf dem Weihnachtsball aber einen ganz anderen Eindruck."

„Auf dem Weihnachtsball wusste ich nicht wer du bist, jetzt weiß ich es und habe keinerlei Interesse mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

„Wie überaus bedauerlich."

„Was willst du Malfoy? Hast du mit irgendwem gewettet?"

„Derartig primitive Spielchen liegen mir vollkommen fern."

„Spar dir dein geschwollenes Daherreden," fauchte Lucy.

„Weihnachten fandst du das lustig."

„Weihnachten wusste ich nicht wer..."

„Also spielt der Name für dich eine Rolle, ja?" fragte Draco wütend.

Lucy wich zurück, erschrocken von seiner Wut.

„Ihr werft uns vor, dass Name und Blut eine Rolle spielen, aber bei euch ist es nicht anders, oder? Ich bin ein Malfoy, also bin ich ein potenzieller Feind. Als du nicht wusstest wer ich bin hast du mich geküsst, aber jetzt wo du meinen Namen kennst bist du nicht mal bereit mit mir zu reden."

Sie schwieg, erschrocken und verängstigt, angesichts seines Ausbruchs.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie schließlich, „ich bin nur so..."

Sie schwieg, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

„Verwirrt," schlug er vor und sie nickte.

„Ja, ich glaub das trifft es."

„Denkst du mir geht es anders?"

Lucy war froh, dass er sich beruhigt hatte und sie nicht mehr anschrie.

„Mein ganzes Leben ist im Moment so schwierig, alles scheint auseinander zu brechen und ich weiß nicht mehr was richtig und falsch ist,"

Dracos Stimme zitterte und das machte Lucy fast noch mehr Angst als seine Wut.

„Und dann bist du da, mitten in all dem Chaos."

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um den blonden Slytherin und zog ihn an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, zog sie an sich und klammerte sich fest als fürchtete er sie würde sich sonst in Luft auflösen.

„Danke," murmelte er irgendwann.

„Kein Problem."

Wieder versank grün in grau. Sein Blick war so intensiv und Lucy konnte nicht jedes Gefühl deuten. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, fast selbstständig. Lucys Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Nacken, zogen seinen Kopf näher zu sich. Seine Zunge forderte sanft Einlass in ihren Mund und begann vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, ihren Mund zu erkunden.

Lucy brachte nun auch ihre eigene Zunge ins Spiel, stieß damit sanft gegen seine. In ihrem Bauch explodierte gerade ein ganzes Feuerwerk und sie genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen.

Draco schob sie ein wenig nach hinten und sie spürte den kalten Stein einer Säule im Rücken, war jedoch dankbar, sich dagegen lehnen zu können, denn sonst hätten ihre Beine sicherlich nachgegeben. Ihre Hände hatten sich in die Haare des Slytherins gegraben, aber es schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu interessieren, dass seine Frisur soeben ruiniert wurde.

Ihre beiden Körper waren eng aneinander gepresst und ihre Zungen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf verstrickt, den keiner von Beiden dominieren wollte oder konnte.

Sie lösten sich nach einer Ewigkeit voneinander, Beide atemlos und Lucy vollkommen überwältigt, von der Intensität des Kusses, die die des ersten noch übertraf. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Und dann schlug es Mitternacht.

---------------------------------------

AN: Also nur so vorweg, das ist jetzt kein Spektakulärer Kliff oder so, keine Sorge, es tauchen nicht auf einmal irgendwelche Todesser auf oder die Eltern der Beiden frisch verliebten... oder als was auch immer man sie bezeichnen will.

Hatte ich eigentlich irgendwann schon mal was wegen Spiolern zu HP7 gesagt? Ich glaube ja nicht... und wenn doch dann gibt's diese Info halt doppelt.

Ich werde HP7 nicht einbeziehen zumindest habe ich das nicht vor... abgesehen von den Horkruxverstecken, sofern ich den entsprechenden Horkrux nicht schon beseitigt habe... ansonsten kennen sich Lily und Snape in dieser Story nicht seit sie kleine Kinder waren und Lily ist auch nicht Snapes große Liebe, das würde die Sache nur noch komplizierter machen als sie sowieso schon ist. Tja, was Grindelwald und Dumbledore betrifft, es wird wohl keine wilde Liebesgeschichte über die zwei geben. Falls mir in Teil zwei ein guter Grund einfallen, warum ich die Heiligtümer doch noch brauche, bringe ich sie evtl. ein, aber das ist denke ich eher unwahrscheinlich.

Ach ja, das ich mich im vorletzten Kapitel über die vielen Reviews gewundert habe, hieß nicht, dass ich mich nicht total gefreut habe, ihr dürft gerne weiterhin so fleißig sein.

Bye

Sanny


	62. Verwirrt

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 61

Verwirrt

---------------------------------------

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf zurückgelehnt und beobachtete die anderem im Zugabteil. Ron und Neville spielten Schach, wobei Ron natürlich gewann. Ginny, Debbie, Harry und Cho spielten Snape explodiert. Lucy hatte den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt und wirkte irgendwie verloren.

Hermine musterte das jüngere Mädchen und fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Lucy war normalerweise nicht der Mensch der verloren aussah. Sie rutschte zu ihr und tippte leicht gegen ihre Schulter. Lucy schreckte hoch.

„Alles klar?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja sicher, was soll schon sein?"

„Weiß nicht, ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre."

Lucy lächelte schwach, „nett von dir aber um mich brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

Hermine nickte wenig überzeugt. „Wenn du reden willst dann sag bescheid, okay?"

„Ja klar, danke."

Genaugenommen war gar nichts okay, aber das konnte Lucy Hermine auf gar keinen Fall erzählen. Schon gar nicht in einem vollen Zugabteil. Seit dem Silvesterball fühlte sich Lucy nur noch verwirrt und unsicher.

Sie und Draco hatten sich getrennt ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu reden. Lucy wusste nicht, wie sie das was sie fühlte beschreiben sollte. War das Liebe? Aber das konnte nicht sein, oder? Sie wusste auch nicht, was Draco über all das dachte. Waren sie jetzt ein Paar? Und wenn ja, würden sie es offiziell machen oder sich heimlich treffen. Was würde weiterhin geschehen? Die Fragen quälten sie und gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst vor Antworten.

War sie überhaupt bereit sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen? Angst überkam sie, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie Draco in Hogwarts unweigerlich über den Weg laufen würde, aber gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach ihn wieder in die Arme zu schließen, wieder seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Ihr Gesicht brannte und sie blickte sich im Abteil um, halb fürchtend, alle anderen hätten gesehen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Doch Hermine hatte sich inzwischen hinter einem Buch versteckt und die anderen spielten immer noch. Hör auf ständig an ihn zu denken, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Kopf gegen ihr Fenster geschlagen, aber das wäre doch etwas auffällig gewesen, so beschränkte sie sich darauf ihn erneut dagegen zu lehnen.

---------------------------------------

„Pass auf,"

Severus hatte Lucys Handgelenk gerade noch gepackt, bevor sie eine falsche Zutat in den Trank schmeißen konnte, was diesen unweigerlich zum explodieren gebracht hätte.

„Was ist denn los?" fauchte er ärgerlich und musterte seine Lieblingsschülerin kritisch (nicht, dass er jemals zugegeben hätte, dass sie seine Lieblingsschülerin war).

„Nichts."

„Ein bisschen unkonzentriert heute?"

„Schon möglich."

Severus hasste unklare Antworten, zumindest wenn er die Fragen stellte.

„Das war schon das fünfte mal, dass ich dich davon abhalten musste, die falsche Zutat in den Trank zu tun, so bist du mir keine große Hilfe."

„Tut mir leid," murmelte sie zerknirscht.

Er hätte gerne in ihren Kopf gesehen um zu wissen was darin vorging, aber er hatte sich selbst geschworen niemals in den Köpfen seiner Schüler herumzustöbern und ausgerechnet bei Lucy eine Ausnahme zu machen schien ihm angesichts ihres Temperaments nicht besonders ratsam.

Er beschied sich also damit, sie zu beobachten, was er ohnehin tun musste, damit sie in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nicht totale Verheerung anrichtete. Er sollte vielleicht Lily und Potter darauf ansprechen, auch wenn es ihm wiederstrebte Kontakt zu James Potter aufzunehmen, aber manchmal musste man Prioritäten setzten und Lucys Zustand konnte man durchaus als Besorgniserregend einstufen.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte er.

„Normal."

„Welch überaus informative Antwort."

„Was willst du hören? Ich war zu Hause, hab Weihnachten gefeiert, war auf diesem Ball war wieder zu Hause und hab seit ein paar Tagen wieder Schule. Heute ist Samstag, ich habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und bin jetzt hier um was zu lernen und zu helfen."

„So viele Fehler wie Heute sind dir im letzten Jahr nicht passiert, erzähl mir nicht es wäre alles wie immer."

„Es geht dich nichts an, zufrieden."

„Immerhin ist das ehrlich," meinte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Sag bloß meinen Eltern nichts," sagte Lucy nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens unerwartet.

„Was sollte ich deinen Eltern sagen?"

„Dass du findest ich benehme mich merkwürdig."

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

Man musste ja nicht immer die ganze Wahrheit sagen.

„Gut, die haben sowieso soviel Stress, da brauchen sie nicht noch mehr Sorgen."

„Du weißt, ich bin der letzte der freiwillig mit deinem Vater redet."

Das entlockte der Schülerin doch ein schwaches Lächeln. Sonntag in einer Woche war ein Ordenstreffen, wenn sie nächsten Samstag immer noch so seltsam war, würde er mit ihren Eltern reden.

---------------------------------------

Severus war in diesen Tagen nicht der Einzige, dem Lucys merkwürdiges Verhalten auffiel. Harry war schon nach dem Ball aufgefallen, dass seine Schwester sich ein wenig merkwürdig verhielt. Besagtes merkwürdiges Verhalten schien sich jetzt in Hogwarts noch zu steigern und nun ließ es sich nicht mehr darauf schieben, dass Cho immer in unmittelbarer Nähe war.

Er hatte sich an Hermine gewandt, die ihn in seinem Verdacht, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war nur bestätigt. Auch ihr war das merkwürdige Verhalten des jüngeren Mädchen aufgefallen. Ron und Neville, die auch mitbekommen hatten, dass Harry und Hermine sich Sorgen machten, taten Lucys merkwürdiges Verhalten als pubertäres Mädchenverhalten ab, aber Harry war der Meinung, dass es nichts mit der weiblichen Psyche, die er nicht verstand, zu tun hatte.

Lucy blockte allerdings immer total ab, wenn er versuchte etwas aus ihr herauszukitzeln, was ihn noch misstrauischer machte und er spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken an seine Eltern zu schreiben. Vielleicht hätte er es auch getan, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass ein Angriff kurz vor Schulbeginn dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Eltern ziemlichen Stress hatten und nur zwischen Verhör, Pressetermin und Ermittlung hin und her sprangen.

So ernst schätzte er die Lage dann doch nicht ein und immerhin bestand ja doch die Chance, dass Ron und Neville recht hatten. Er beschränkte sich also auf beobachten und versuchte ansonsten, die zunehmende Lernerei, Quidditch und Cho unter einen Hut zu kriegen.

Das war beileibe nicht einfach, denn sowohl er als auch seine Freundin hatten zwei bis dreimal in der Woche Quidditchtraining und Angelina Johnson, die jetzt, da Oliver Wood nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft war, verstand keinen Spaß wenn es ums Thema Quidditch ging. Sie trimmte das Team wie verrückt und Harry war der Meinung, dass sie nicht schlecht waren, wenn Ron als Hüter auch noch nicht die Leistung brachte, die Wood gebracht hatte, aber im Slytherin-Spiel im November, hatte er bewiesen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war auch schwierige Bälle zu halten.

Das allerdings honorierte Angelina beim Training an diesem Sonntag absolut gar nicht und Harry beobachtete von Fern, wie sie Ron zur Schnecke machte, weil er einen von Katies Bällen nicht gehalten hatte. Er machte sich schnell auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, denn Angelina war ohnehin nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen, erst recht nicht in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das nächste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ging.

Angelina hielt es für absoluten Hochverrat, wenn einer der Spieler mit einem Mitglied einer anderen Hausmannschaft zusammen war, erst recht, wenn dieser auch noch auf der gleichen Position spielte.

Sie kann froh sein, dass Fred ein Gryffindor ist, dachte Harry missmutig, während Angelina den anderen beiden Jägerinnen zurief, welchen Spielzug sie als nächstes trainieren wollte.

„Du könntest auch langsam mal den Schnatz fangen!" brüllte sie quer über das Feld, ehe sie den Quaffel zu Alicia passte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und seufzte schwer. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur kurz darauf den Schnatz fing, nickte Angelina einigermaßen zufrieden, ließ sich allerdings nicht zu einem Lächeln oder gar einem lobenden Wort herab. Gleiches galt auch für die Glanzparade, die Ron kurz darauf hinlegte und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber, wie es sein konnte, dass aus der netten lustigen Angelina Johnson eine derartige Sklaventreiberin geworden war.

„Sie hat ein bisschen was von Snape," meinte Ron, als die Beiden Jungen etwas später zum Schloss hochgingen.

„Lass sie das nicht hören, sonst killt sie dich."

„Nicht wenn ihr wirklich was an Fred liegt."

„Du glaubst ihn würde stören, wenn seine Freundin seinen kleinen Bruder umbringt?"

„Sicher."

„Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, man kann nie wissen."

Beide lachten.

„Meinst du wir gewinnen gegen Ravenclaw?" fragte Harry kurz darauf.

„Wenn du den Schnatz fängst."

„Glaubst du ich lass Cho gegen mich gewinnen? Nie."

„Pass auf was du sagst, du hast dich auch schon überreden lassen, am Valentinstag mit ihr zu Madam Puddyfoot zu gehen."

Damit hatte Ron recht und Harry graute jetzt schon vor dem 14. Februar. Er ging ja gerne mit Cho aus, aber ausgerechnet Madam Puddyfoot. Nun, offensichtlich war sie in der Lage ihn mit ihrem Blick ziemlich zu beeinflussen. Ein plötzlicher stechender Schmerz in seiner Narbe ließ ich zusammenzucken.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ron.

„Narbe. Na ja, immerhin sehe ich dank der Okklumentik nicht die entsprechende Szene, die zu dem Schmerz führt."

Harry ahnte nicht, dass es in diesem speziellen Fall besser gewesen wäre, wenn er gesehen hätte, was Voldemort zu einer Gefühlsregung gebracht hatte, die in seiner Narbe schmerzen verursachte.

---------------------------------------

Lily fühlte sich ziemlich fertig. Sie hatte heute diverse Verhöre mit Todessern und potentiellen Verdächtigen geführt. War in ein Haus eingedrungen, wo sie sich eine ziemliche Schlacht mit Hauselfen geliefert hatte, jedoch nichts vorgefunden, was als Beweis gegen Lucius Malfoy hätte gewertet werden können.

Eine Durchsuchung von Malfoy Manor wurde von Fudge, der um ein Gamotmitglied und einen großzügigen Geldgeber fürchtete, immer wieder abgelehnt. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Jetzt lag sie müde und ausgelaugt auf der Couch und wartete. James hatte versprochen, nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sirius auch nach Hause zu kommen und Lily sehnte sich gerade nach nichts mehr, als einfach von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Früher hätte ich in der Zwischenzeit was zu Essen gemacht, dachte sie, aber momentan fehlte ihr einfach die Energie, aufzustehen und zu kochen. Da war die Pizzeria doch die deutlich angenehmere Variante, vielleicht war James sogar so freundlich und besorgte die Pizza. Ihr Mann ließ nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten, allerdings wirkte er bei weitem nicht so fertig wie sie, was Lily ziemlich seltsam fand, war es doch vor einer halben Stunde noch ganz anders gewesen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte sie, „du strahlst ja richtig."

Anstatt zu antworten zog er Lily in seine Arme und küsste sie. Obwohl sie den Kuss genoss verstärkte dieser ihr Misstrauen.

„Okay, was hast du angestellt?" fragte sie leicht lächelnd und sah James abwartend an.

Er grinste, „also, erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem Harry in die Gryffindormannschaft kam?"

„Ja sicher, du bist ohne mich hingegangen."

„Genau." James grinsen wurde breiter.

„Und was soll mir das sagen."

„Denk nach Lily-Schatz, denk nach."

„Tja, vielleicht hast du Karten für ein Quidditchspiel und willst ohne mich hingehen?"

„Natürlich nicht." Er sah in diesem Moment aus wie siebzehn, schief grinsend und offenbar darauf wartend, dass er seine Überraschung endlich mitteilen durfte.

„Na sag schon."

„Also, an dem Abend lagen wir zusammen im Bett, weißt du noch worüber wir geredet haben?"

„Darüber, dass," sie überlegte kurz, dann starrte sie ihn verblüfft an, „nee, oder?"

„Doch," er strahlte und Lily fiel ihm um den Hals, „du willst wirklich mit mir Urlaub machen?"

„Mit dir, und zwar nur mit dir."

„Oh James!" Sie küsste ihn, „das ist so süß, wann denn und wo?"

„Na ja, es dauert noch ein wenig, vom 11. bis zum 18. Februar."

„So lang, oh James, du bist wirklich der beste Mann den man haben kann."

„Na ja warte ab, du weißt noch nicht wohin es geht, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher du wirst es mir gleich verraten."

„Natürlich," er grinste, „also nimm das jetzt nicht persönlich, aber ich dachte, dass dir ein bisschen Sonne gut tun würde, du bist blass in letzter Zeit. Außerdem musste es natürlich etwas sein wo du schon immer hin wolltest."

„Und?" Lily wurde immer aufgeregter.

„Tja, also ich hab mich letzten Endes für Sydney entschieden."

„Aah!" Lily sprang vor Freude in die Luft, „du bist so verrückt James!"

„Ich weiß, deshalb liebst du mich doch."

---------------------------------------

Lucy konnte sich nicht erinnern in Hogwarts jemals eine so schlimme Woche erlebt zu haben. Das lag nicht am Unterricht, es lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass sie jeden Tag in der Großen Halle gezwungen war, Draco Malfoy zu sehen. Seit dem Ball hatten sie nicht miteinander geredet, deshalb wusste Lucy auch nicht, woran sie bei dem blonden Slytherin nun war. Hatte er seine Worte ernst gemeint?

Lucy seufzte, sie sollte aufhören zu grübeln, ihre Freunde machten sich Sorgen um sie und auch Severus hatte sie immer wieder mit schiefen Blicken bedacht, als sie ihm heute Abend wieder in seinem Labor geholfen hatte. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nicht an ihrer Eltern wenden würde.

Zugegeben, ihr Vater und Severus waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde, aber sie traute Severus durchaus zu, dass er diese Tatsache außer acht lassen würde.

Sie fuhr sich müde mit einer Hand durch die Haare und lehnte sich an die Kerkerwand.

„Ziemlich spät unterwegs, oder?" Entsetzt blickte Lucy Draco an, der auf einmal vor ihr stand.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe, es ist ziemlich spät um draußen rumzurennen, vor allem als Gryffindor in den Kerkern."

„Ich war bei Professor Snape."

„Aha. Komm mit."

„Wohin?" fragte sie und folgte dem Slytherin, der bereits losgegangen war.

„Irgendwohin wo wir reden können."

Das klang nach einer ziemlich guten Idee und sie lief ein wenig schneller, damit sie direkt neben ihm gehen konnte. Während sie neben Draco herlief schlug ihr Herz rasend schnell und am liebsten wäre sie in die nächste Toilette gestürzt um sich zu übergeben. Wieso war sie bei den vorherigen Begegnungen nie so nervös gewesen?

Lucy war ein wenig überrascht, als sie Begriff, das Dracos Ziel der Raum der Wünsche war, denn bisher hatte sie angenommen, dass kaum ein Schüler diesen kannte. Sie selbst wusste schließlich auch nur durch ihren Vater von der Existenz des Raumes.

Der Raum bildete für die beiden Teenager ein Wohnzimmer nach. Draco setzte sich auf eine Couch und Lucy nahm zögerlich neben ihm Platz.

„Also, was ist jetzt?" fragte sie.

Draco sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ich hab Silvester schon was dazu gesagt, oder?"

„Du sagtest dein ganzes Leben sei schwierig und du wüsstest nicht mehr, was richtig und falsch ist."

„Ja," er fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare und zerstörte damit seine tadellose Frisur, „ich weiß einfach nicht mehr ob das was meine Eltern tun richtig ist. Verstehst du das? Ich meine, ich verliere dadurch alles, was ich jemals geglaubt habe, alle Pläne werden dadurch Sinnlos und ich kann noch nicht mal darüber reden."

Er wirkte ähnlich verloren, wie schon auf dem Ball und Lucy würde ihm einfach zu gerne helfen, wusste allerdings nicht recht, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich," sagte sie leise, „das muss schrecklich sein, wenn dir Menschen die man liebt auf einmal auf der anderen Seite stehen."

„Ja, das ist es allerdings, aber es gibt immerhin eine Person, die auf der richtigen Seite steht."

„Wen?"

Er lachte, „du natürlich!"

„Ich?" ungläubig sah Lucy den Slytherin an, das alles kam ihr viel zu märchenhaft vor, als das es wahr sein könnte.

„Ja, na ja ich mag dich auf jeden Fall sehr gerne, ich kann noch nicht sagen ob es Liebe ist, dafür ging das alles zu schnell, aber wenn du mir eine Chance gibst..."

Sie nickte einfach, der Klos in ihrem Hals hinderte sie am sprechen.

„Du kriegst deine Chance," flüsterte sie nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich die zwei bloß angestarrt hatten.

„Danke," hauchte er zurück.

---------------------------------------

AN: Na das hat ja mal wieder ewig gedauert, sorry dafür. Na ja, ich hab jetzt Ferien und hoffe, dass ich ein wenig zum schreiben komme.

Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass euch allen das Kapitel gut gefallen hat und ihr mir fleißig reviewt. Schafft ihr die 300er Grenze zu knacken???

Ich wünsche euch allen auf jeden Fall schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Übergang ins neue Jahr.

Bis zum nächsten Chap.

Bye

Sanny


	63. Neues Jahr neue Pläne

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

---------------------------------------

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 62

Neues Jahr neue Pläne

---------------------------------------

Harry hatte Momentan wirklich genug zu tun, deshalb nahm er die Veränderung seiner Schwester zwar erfreut zur Kenntnis, hakte jedoch nicht genauer nach, was nun für ihr seltsames Verhalten verantwortlich gewesen war.

Möglicherweise war es besser so, denn wenn Harry über Dean als Lucys Freund nicht glücklich gewesen war, so würde er sicherlich auch über Draco Malfoy nicht gerade erfreut sein. So allerdings ahnte Harry nicht mit wem seine Schwester neuerdings sehr viel Zeit verbrachte. Dafür allerdings verbrachte er so viel Zeit wie es eben ging bei seiner Freundin.

Dabei kam ihm auch zu gute, dass sie ein Jahr älter war als er, denn von ihr abgefragt zu werden oder sich irgendwelche Zauber erklären zu lassen, war deutlich angenehmer, als ebendies mit Hermine zu machen. Nicht das Harry Hermine nicht gemocht hätte, sie war so was wie eine zweite Schwester, aber wenn es um die Schule ging, konnte sie ein wenig fanatisch werden.

Da war es wesentlich unkomplizierter mit Cho zu lernen, die den Stoff des fünften Jahrgangs größtenteils perfekt beherrschte. Das einzige, worin Harry immer noch besser war, als sie, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Denn darin war Harry, dank seinen Eltern, so gut wie unschlagbar, zumindest gemessen an Hogwartsschülern.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry, hatten Neville und Ron keine Wahl, als mit Hermines Hilfe für die Prüfungen, die jetzt nach Weihnachten gar nicht mehr so fern wirkten, zu lernen. Und weil vor allem Ron und Hermine schnell explodieren konnten und auch Neville nicht immer nur ruhig blieb, kam es bei ihnen gelegentlich zu der einen oder anderen unschönen Szene.

Außerdem fühlten sich Ron und Neville ein wenig von Harry verraten, weil er sie allein mit Hermine hängen ließ. Harry störte das nicht großartig, „sucht euch eine eigene Freundin."

Und sowohl Ron, als auch Neville hatten bereits ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht.

Ron war soweit gegangen, Ginny zu fragen, ob sie nicht eine Sechstklässlerin kannte, die mit ihm lernen konnte und sich abgesehen davon auch noch als seine Freundin einspannen ließ. Ginny hatte ihn verächtlich angesehen und gemeint, dass sie derartige Projekte nicht unterstützen würde. Abgesehen davon war sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Debbie zu verkuppeln, obwohl sie das natürlich Ron nicht gesagt hatte, denn egal wie sehr Jungs immer darüber lästern, sie können genauso Klatschtanten sein wie Mädchen und Ginny hielt es nicht für Ratsam, dass Dean erfuhr, dass seine Schwester hoffentlich in näherer Zukunft einen Freund haben würde.

Debbie sah das genauso wie Ginny und nahm auch sonst die Tipps ihrer Freundin entgegen. Obwohl Ginny in Sachen Jungs eigentlich nicht viel mehr Erfahrung hatte als sie.

Gelegentlich fragten sich Beide, warum Lucy ihr „Projekt" eigentlich nicht unterstützte, allerdings nahm besagtes Projekt sie sosehr gefangen, dass sie diese Tatsache meistens Übergingen und während Ginny und Debbie überlegten, wie sie David Blyth dazu bringen sollten, Debbie für den Valentinstag nach Hogsmeade einzuladen, saß Lucy im Raum der

Wünsche und wartete auf Draco Malfoy.

Sie musste nicht allzu lange warten bis die Tür sich leise öffnete und der Slytherin mit vom Wind leicht zerzausten Haaren und geröteten Wangen eintrat.

„Sorry, ich hatte noch Quidditchtraining."

„Kein Problem," meinte Lucy und warf das Buch in dem sie gerade noch gelesen hatte achtlos zur Seite.

„Was hast du heute gemacht," fragte Draco während er sich neben ihr auf die Couch sinken ließ.

„Nichts besonderes," meinte sie, „eigentlich war heute ein ganz normaler Schultag. Und du?"

„Bei mir war es eigentlich nicht anders," meinte Draco, „wenn man davon absieht, das Montague mich eben ziemlich zusammengestaucht hat."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Er behauptet ich wäre zu langsam aber für die Huffelpuffs reicht das alle mal."

„Sieh zu, dass du die Chang besiegst, wenn ihr gegen Ravenclaw spielt, ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn diese blöde Schnepfe gegen dich gewinnt."

„Sie ist doch mit deinem Bruder zusammen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, genau." Lucy seufzte schwer, „ich kann sie einfach nicht leiden, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so einen schlechten Geschmack hat."

„Ich wette er würde das gleiche sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass wir zusammen sind," meinte Draco.

Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich recht und Lucy grinste bei dem Gedanken an den Tag, an dem Harry von ihrer Beziehung erfahren würde.

„Es reicht wenn ich dich mag," meinte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ja, das finde ich auch, dein Bruder muss nicht unbedingt mein bester Freund werden."

Sie küssten sich und wie jedes Mal genoss Lucy das Gefühl, von seinen Lippen auf ihren.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?" fragte sie, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte und sie einfach nur dalag, den Kopf auf seinen Schoss gebettet.

„Wieso, was soll mit denen sein?" fragte Draco.

Lucy merkte das sein Körper sich bei der Nennung seiner Eltern anspannte.

„Na ja, es ist doch so, deine Eltern sind Todesser, du weißt das und ich weiß es auch, und ihre Reaktion auf unsere Beziehung würde wahrscheinlich noch schlechter ausfallen, als die meines Bruders."

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht," meinte Draco.

„Außerdem," fuhr Lucy fort, „wenn du dich tatsächlich gegen Voldemort stellen willst, dann wirst du dich früher oder später auch gegen deine Eltern stellen müssen."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht so einfach. Sie sind trotz allem meine Eltern und egal wie gleichgültig sie sich immer zeigen, sie lieben mich und ich sie, ich kann das nicht, verstehst du, zumindest nicht jetzt."

Sie nickte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich hätte das Thema nicht anschneiden sollen."

„Nein ist schon okay," sagte Draco, ein halbherziges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es hätte mir klar sein sollen, dass du dafür Zeit brauchst um dir das alles zu überlegen."

„Es wird schwer werden," meinte Draco, „aber mit dir schaffe ich das schon."

---------------------------------------

„Sirius!"

Der angesprochene wandte sich um.

„Chef."

James grinste bei der ironisch gemeinten Anrede.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Klar, ich hab doch nie zu tun."

Sirius folgte James in dessen Büro, wo bereits Frank saß und wartete.

„Eine Konferenz in trauter Runde," meinte James, während Sirius sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

James schloss die Tür und belegte sein Büro mit einem Zauber, der es abhörsicher machte.

„Scheint ja wichtig zu sein," kommentierte Frank.

„Alles was wir tun ist wichtig."

„Kommt drauf an wen du fragst," meinte Sirius.

„Ihr Beide seid ja heute wieder wahnsinnig gut drauf," meinte James, „Sirius du sitzt auf meinem Platz."

„Ja, stimmt."

Demonstrativ legte er auch noch die Füße auf James Schreibtisch. Dieser ließ sich kopfschüttelnd auf den freien Stuhl neben Frank fallen.

„Wenn die Rekruten wüssten, was ich dir alles durchgehen lasse."

„Wenn die Rekruten wüssten, was man dir alles durchgehen lassen hat."

Das brachte sie doch alle drei zum schmunzeln, obwohl ihre Rekrutenzeit schon ewig zurücklag waren die Erinnerungen an diverse Schnitzer doch noch recht genau.

„Wie auch immer, eigentlich wollte ich keine alten Erinnerungen auffrischen lassen, falls ihr daran Interesse habt, könnt ihr heute Abend bei mir vorbeikommen."

„Eine Einladung vom Chef persönlich, die kriegt nicht jeder."

„Ja, aber wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst lad ich nur Frank ein."

„Erzähl uns lieber warum du unsere Diskussionsrunde mal wieder einberufen hast," meinte dieser.

James nickte.

„Also das Jahr ist noch recht jung und ich finde das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt für neue Projekte."

„Projekte ist ein viel zu nettes Wort für den Scheiß den wir hier machen."

„Wie auch immer," fuhr James fort, „es ist doch so, und bevor ihr etwas sagt lasst mich ausreden, wir haben viel zu wenig Festnahmen, wenn dann sind das irgendwelche kleinen Todesser die keine Ahnung haben wie der Laden läuft. Die einzigen Großen die wir hatten, haben leider die Duelle nicht überlebt. Ich denke wir sollten uns jemanden rauspicken, einen von den Großen, der möglicherweise Informationen hat die uns helfen und dessen Verlust Voldemort zumindest im ersten Moment wehtut."

„James, das klingt ja ganz toll, aber wie oft haben wir uns das schon überlegt," sagte Frank und die Skepsis war aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszuhören.

„Ich weiß," sagte James, „aber ich rede davon, dass wir uns richtig festbeißen, dass wir alles finden, beschatten, jeden verdammte Stein umdrehen. Das ist zeitaufwändig, ja, aber wenn wir das durchziehen, wenn wir den ersten kriegen, dann kriegen wir die anderen auch."

„Ich denke eigentlich, dass das eine gute Idee ist," meinte Sirius, „überlegt mal, so sind wir die Sache eigentlich noch nie angegangen und wenn wir Sam um Hilfe bitten, dann wissen wir auch besser wo wir ansetzen können, natürlich kann sie uns nicht die Beweise liefern. Aber wenn wir es so angehen wie du sagst James, dann kann sie uns vielleicht Ansatzpunkte und Schwachstellen in den Masken geben, zumal ja einige zu ihrer eigenen Familie gehören."

„Mh, könnte klappen, eigentlich ist es noch nicht einmal besonders personalaufwändig es wird einfach nur verdammt lange dauern," meinte Frank allerdings noch nicht vollständig überzeugt.

„Von wem wissen wir denn?" fragte Sirius.

„Die Lestranges und die Malfoys und einige MacKenzies."

„Überlegt mal, wer von denen ist am angreifbarsten."

„Die MacKenzies," meinte Frank, „bei denen ist allgemein bekannt, dass sie schwarzmagisch sind auch wenn bis jetzt keine stichhaltigen Beweise aufgetaucht sind, die mehr als Geldstrafen rechtfertigen, bis auf einige ausnahmen natürlich."

„Aber bei den MacKenzies müssten wir raten, wer von denen für Voldemort wirklich wichtig ist."

„Du meinst wir sollten es bei den Malfoys oder Lestranges versuchen?" fragte James.

„Ja, ich würde allerdings die Malfoys nehmen da gab es schon mal Untersuchungen, auch wenn da nichts aufgetaucht ist, deren Image ist nicht so sauber wie das der Lestranges, das ist nämlich absolut einwandfrei."

„Ja da hast du recht, Rodolphus ist auch schon seit ewigen Zeiten im Gamot und bei den meisten sehr beliebt," meinte Frank zustimmend.

„Also heften wir uns an Malfoy?" fragte James.

Frank und Sirius nickten bestätigend.

„Das heißt wir brauchen einen Plan, wie genau wir die ganze Sache angehen, ich finde wir sollten möglicht wenige da rein ziehen, je weniger umso unauffälliger."

---------------------------------------

AN: Ein frohes neues Jahr, erst mal. Zugegeben das Jahr ist inzwischen schon drei Wochen alt, aber da ihr bislang noch nichts von mir gelesen habt wünsch ich es euch halt etwas verspätet.

Etwas verspätet ist dann wohl auch dieses Kapitel... sorry, aber irgendwie fehlt mir im Moment ein wenig der Antrieb. Ich pendle irgendwie immer zwischen Schule, Fahrschule und anderen Terminen hin und her und wenn ich dann zu Hause bin, krieg ich manchmal einfach nichts mehr hin. Diejenigen von euch, die arbeiten denken jetzt wahrscheinlich ich würde mich total anstellen, aber ich schaffe es irgendwie nicht anders im Moment. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das und habt trotzdem weiter Freude an der FF.

Liebe Grüße

Bye Sanny


	64. Ein Sturm zieht auf

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 63

Ein Sturm zieht auf

* * *

„Hast du am Valentinstag eigentlich schon was vor?"

Lucy war ein wenig verblüfft von der Frage.

„Nein habe ich nicht, also ich wollte zwar mit meinen Freunden nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber ich hab noch nichts versprochen oder so."

„Gut," Draco lächelte zufrieden, „ich wollte dich nämlich fragen ob du mit mir hingehst."

Lucy strahlte, „es ist echt süß, dass du mich das fragst."

„Ja?" Draco lächelte und irgendwie wirkte es unsicher und das fand Lucy noch süßer. „ich war mir nicht sicher ob du Lust hättest, ich meine falls uns jemand sieht... das gäbe sicher Stress mit deinem Bruder."

Lucy winkte ab, „der hat seiner Freundin versprochen mit ihr zu Madame Puddifoot zu gehen und da will ich ganz sicher nicht hin, wir müssen ja nicht gerade in die drei Besen gehen, wo die halbe Schule ist."

„Ja, da hast du recht, mir ist es auch lieber, wenn noch nicht bekannt wird, dass wir zusammen sind, wegen meinen Eltern du weißt schon, aber trotzdem würde ich einfach unheimlich gerne mit dir ausgehen."

Sie lächelte, „unser erstes richtiges Date am Valentinstag, das ist echt süß."

„Ich bin froh, dass du Lust drauf hast."

„Worauf sollte ich mich mehr freuen, als auf ein treffen mit meinem Freund?"

„Ja stimmt, ich meine dein Freund ist schließlich toll."

„Gar nicht arrogant, was Malfoy?"

„Überhaupt nicht."

* * *

Der Januar und auch die erste Februarwoche war im Flug vergangen und der Tag vor dem es Harry graute rückte immer näher. Was in Merlins Namen hatte ihn dazu gebracht, Cho das Café wählen zu lassen? Madame Puddifoot, das war einfach die absolute Höchststrafe. Ron und Neville hatten natürlich nichts besseres zu tun als ihn mit seiner Verabredung aufzuziehen. Und obwohl Hermine sich aus den Sticheleien heraushielt verriet das leichte zucken ihrer Mundwinkel, wenn Neville und Ron wieder mit ihren Sticheleien anfingen sehr wohl was sie von Harrys Verabredung hielt.

Er gab sich Mühe seine Freunde zu ignorieren, wohl wissend, dass er sowieso nichts machen konnte, damit sie aufhörten. Harry hoffte allerdings, dass er das Treffen bei Madame Puddifoots kurz halten könnte, vielleicht würde er es schaffen sie nach einem Kaffee in die drei Besen zu lotsen. Er würde sich einfach nicht von dem Ambiente stören lassen und das Date so angenehm wie möglich gestalten, und wer wusste schon was nach einem romantischen Date so alles passieren konnte...

Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte Harry seine Laune hochzuhalten, denn es gab Momentan nicht viel anderes was ihm gute Laune verursachen könnte. Die näher rückenden ZAGs bescherten ihm noch mehr Hausaufgaben als zu Beginn des Schuljahres und das näher rückende Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw bescherte ihm härteres Training als zuvor. Hinzu kam, dass er bei besagtem Spiel gegen Cho würde antreten müssen und irgendwie fand er diese Vorstellung nicht besonders angenehm.

Alles in allem sah es derzeit eher düster aus und Harry hoffte, dass endlich mal wieder etwas Gutes passieren würde.

Er ahnte nicht, dass die Dunkelheit noch nicht einmal ihren schwärzesten Punkt erreicht hatte.

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht recht was ich einpacken soll," meinte Lily und blickte ratlos in ihren Kleiderschrank.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass schon das packen so kompliziert ist hätte ich diese Reise nicht gebucht."

„Sorry, aber ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich im Urlaub."

„Jahrzehnte trifft es besser," murmelte James.

Sein Koffer war bereits fertig gepackt und verkleinert, so dass er bequem in die Tasche seines Umhangs passte.

„Erklär mir noch mal, wie wir reisen," bat Lily die gerade ein Top in den Koffer legte.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht anders als normales Flohpulver auch," erklärte James bereitwillig, „nur das wir verschiedene Zwischenstops zur Grenzüberschreitung machen müssen."

„Und wo genau?"

„Wir apparieren ins Ministerium, um Grenzüberschreitungen kümmert sich die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit, von dort reisen wir nach Brüssel, wo sich die Flohzentrale befindet, von der Reisen außerhalb Europas möglich sind und von da geht's dann nach Canberra und von da in das Hotel in Sydney."

„Kompliziert, oder?"

„Nicht komplizierter als in der Muggelwelt, ich meine Zauberer können ja nicht einfach Grenzen überqueren ohne, dass das irgendwo gemeldet wird."

„Aber was ist, wenn wir zum Beispiel zu einem Notfall nach Frankreich gerufen werden?"

„Dann ist aber doch genau die Anzahl Auroren erfasst, die nach Frankreich appariert und Grenzüberschreitendes apparieren wird registriert und zurückverfolgt. Das heißt wenn du unrechtmäßig eine Grenze überschreiten willst, dann musst du das ohne Magie machen."

„Glücklicherweise will ich ja keine Grenzen unrechtmäßig übertreten."

„Stimmt, den Urlaub habe ich vollkommen legal gebucht."

„Das will ich doch stark hoffen." James grinste, „ich bin Auror ich weiß gar nicht wie man unrechtmäßig schreibt."

„Natürlich James, du bist der absolute Unschuldsengel."

„Hast du Harrys Brief gelesen?" fragte James, dabei abrupt das Thema wechselnd.

„Willst du von deinen Untaten ablenken?" fragte Lily.

„Nein, du kennst sowieso alle. Aber was ist mit dem Brief."

„Ja hab ich. Süß oder?"

„Mir tut er leid, obwohl ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Cho auf so einen Quatsch wie Madame Puddifoot steht."

„Sie ist ein Mädchen, Mädchen mögen Kitsch," sagte Lily weise, „mein erstes Date war auch in diesem Café und ich fand es wahnsinnig toll."

„Wenn wir nächstes Jahr am Valentinstag in England sind lad ich dich dorthin ein."

„Lieber nicht, meine Begeisterung für umherflatternde Engel hat ein wenig nachgelassen."

„Ich wette Ron und Neville ziehen ihn fürchterlich damit auf," meinte James, „Sirius, Remus und Peter haben das auch immer getan, obwohl zumindest Sirius genug eigene Dates dort hatte."

„Du würdest Harry auch aufziehen, wenn er hier wäre."

„Sicher, er muss abgehärtet werden, für das richtige Leben und so."

„Das holt ihn früh genug ein."

Damit hatte Lily zweifelsohne recht.

Und das „richtige Leben" würde für Harry alles andere als rosig aussehen. Wie jedes Mal wenn er an die Prophezeiung dachte stieg leise Angst in James auf und der Wunsch Harry beschützen zu können, irgendwie. Aber der Junge wurde so schnell größer. In dreieinhalb Jahren war er mit der Schule fertig und spätestens dann würden weder James noch Lily ihn davon abhalten können, sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu verschreiben.

Es war das, was er selbst seit Jahren tat, weil er glaubte, dass es richtig war. Aber er hatte nie gewollt, dass es seinen Kindern genauso ging, dass sie ebenfalls kämpften. Gäbe es einen Weg um sowohl Harry als auch Lucy vor dem was da kommen würde zu schützen, dann wäre James bereit es zu tun, aber es gab keinen.

Und während er die düsteren Gedanken abschüttelte und Lily half ihren Koffer fertig zu packen, bemerkte keiner die Falle, die unaufhaltsam zuschnappen würde, die dafür sorgen würde, dass der Krieg seiner Kinder noch viel schneller erreichen würde, als er gedacht hatte.

* * *

Albus und Severus saßen im Büro des Schulleiters. Wieder einmal, denn Severus Snape gehörte zu Albus engsten Vertrauten, ebenso wie Minerva McGonagall. Diese hatte Albus allerdings nicht gebeten an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Einfach aus dem Grund, das Minerva nichts von den Horkruxen wusste und Albus wollte nicht, dass sich der Kreis der Wissenden unnötig vergrößerte.

„Wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren einfach nicht genug der Suche nach ihnen gewidmet," meinte Albus.

Severus nickte zustimmend, „gewiss, wir Beide haben zwar gelegentlich nachgeforscht doch sowohl die Potters als auch die Longbottoms und Black haben in den letzten Jahren sehr viel, wie es schien Wichtigeres, zu tun gehabt, als nach Horkruxen zu suchen."

„Ja, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Jagd nach Todessern etwas ist, was man leichtfertig sehen oder als unwichtig abtun sollte, dennoch sollten wir versuchen, neben unseren anderen Aufgabenbereichen auch die Horkruxe nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen."

Wieder nickte der Zaubertrankprofessor, „natürlich hast du recht, dennoch frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn die anderen sich weiterhin auf die Jagd nach den Todessern konzentrieren könnten und wir erst einmal zu zweit versuchen die Horkruxe aufzuspüren. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in den letzten Jahren keinen Erfolg hatten, weil wir nur zu zweit waren, sondern eher, weil wir der Suche nicht genug Wichtigkeit gegeben haben."

„Ich denke, dass wir den anderen die Chance geben sollten, auch ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema zu sagen, wichtig ist nur, dass die Horkruxe nicht wieder in Vergessenheit geraten."

* * *

Müde blickte Sirius in den grauen Februarhimmel. Am Küchentisch versuchte seine Frau gerade Josh zum essen zu bewegen. Der schien allerdings keinen großen Wert auf Müsli zu legen denn das meiste, was Sarah ihm in den Mund schob landete wieder auf dem Tisch.

„Lass ihn doch einfach wenn er nicht essen will," meinte Sirius.

„Sicher, wenn ich es ihm einmal durchgehen lasse, denkt er, er kann machen was er will und ich hab jedes Mal beim essen diesen Ärger, darauf kann ich ganz gut verzichten."

„Ich bin viel zu selten zu Hause," murmelte Sirius, „meistens krieg ich gar nicht mit, wenn du ihn fütterst."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld," sagte Sarah, „ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass weißt du, oder?"

„Ja, schon, aber ich sollte trotzdem mehr Zeit mit euch verbringen, und ihr seid ja nicht die einzigen, die ich vernachlässige."

„Keiner macht dir deswegen vorwürfe, Sirius. Du hast dich durch deinen Job verpflichtet einen Krieg zu führen und es ist richtig, dass du diesen Krieg führst."

„Als ich Auror geworden bin, dachte ich nicht dass dieser Krieg noch so lange dauern würde."

„Das konntest du doch gar nicht, das hat keiner gewusst."

„Ja, aber ich sollte trotzdem mehr Zeit mit dir, Josh und Hermine verbringen."

„Irgendwann wird der Krieg keine Rolle mehr spiele," sagte Sarah und schlang von hinten die Arme um Sirius.

„Ja," murmelte er, „irgendwann."

* * *

James drückte auf den Abzug der Kamera, die ziemlich laut surrte und dann ein Foto ausspuckte, auf dem Lily strahlend lächelte und gleichzeitig versuchte ihre Haare zurückzuhalten, die ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht flatterten.

James beobachtete einen Moment den Aussichtslosen Kampf auf dem Foto, während die echte Lily ihre Haare mit einem Haargummi bändigte.

„Unglaublich," sagte sie.

James wusste nicht, dass wie vielte mal sie dieses Wort benutzte, aber es war an diesem Tag schon öfter vorgekommen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass dieses Unglaublich durchaus zutraf, der Blick von hier oben war wirklich einmalig.

Sie standen etwa auf der Mitte der Harbour Bridge, mit gutem Blick auf die Oper und den Hafen. Unter ihnen lag das blaue Meer auf dem Motorboote hin und her fuhren. Hinter ihnen rasten Autos über die Brücke und machten einen Höllenlärm. James hätte gerne seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt und einfach einen Schweigezauber über den Rest der Brücke gelegt, aber um ihn und Lily herum waren noch jede menge anderer Touristen und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen war schließlich international.

„Komm, lass uns weitergehen," schlug Lily vor, „dann schaffen wir es auch noch rechtzeitig ins Hotel."

„Rechtzeitig wofür?" fragte James.

„Zum Abendessen natürlich."

„Abendessen, wir haben doch erst vor ein paar Stunden gefrühstückt."

„Zeitverschiebung James."

„Achja, du hast recht, die hab ich glatt vergessen."

Er blickte auf seine Uhr, zumindest die hatte er bei seiner Ankunft richtig eingestellt.

„Halb sieben, wir sollten tatsächlich zurück, immerhin hab ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Noch eine?"

„Na ja, ich muss schließlich ausnutzen, dass ich mit dir in Sydney bin."

* * *

„Wie, du hast am Valentinstag eine Verabredung!"

Ginny klang so empört, dass Lucy lachen musste.

„Das heißt ihr lasst mich Beide hängen!"

„Wieso Beide?"

„Kriegst du eigentlich überhaupt noch was mit?" schimpfte Ginny, „was versuche ich denn seit Wochen? Ich versuche sie mit David zu verkuppeln und mit wem geht sie wohl nach Hogsmeade?"

„Mit David?"

„Richtig und ich dachte wir Beide gehen zusammen dahin, aber scheinbar hast du andere Pläne."

„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen."

„Mit wem gehst du denn hin?" fragte Ginny und ließ sich neben Lucy auf das Bett fallen.

„Sorry, aber wir haben vereinbart, dass wir keinem erzählen mit wem wir ausgehen."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Ginny hatte sich ruckartig wieder aufgesetzt und starrte Lucy entgeistert an.

„Doch."

„Komm schon, mir kannst du es sagen, wenn du nicht willst, dass das ganze Schloss weiß mit wem du ausgehst, dann kann ich das verstehen, ich erzähl´s nicht mal Debbie wenn du das nicht willst."

Lucy schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf,

„Sorry Gin, aber ich kann's dir wirklich nicht sagen."

„Warum denn nicht?" fragte Ginny.

„Es ist jemand..." Lucy zögerte kurz, „jemand sehr spezielles und ich glaube dir jetzt zu sagen wer, wäre verfrüht."

„Schön," ärgerlich stand Ginny von Lucys Bett auf. „Ich dachte du vertraust mir, ich dachte du würdest mir so was erzählen, aber mir ist schon seit längerem aufgefallen, dass du ein wenig rumspinnst. Dauernd verschwindest du zu unmöglichen Zeiten und kommst noch später zurück. Tu mir einen Gefallen ja, meld dich wenn du wieder normal bist."

* * *

AN: Wow, es ist fertig. Ich kann selbst kaum glauben, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, ich hoffe für euch hat es sich gelohnt. Und ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem nächsten update nicht ganz so lange brauche.

Bye

Sanny


	65. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 64

Hogsmeade

* * *

„Morgen ist Valentinstag," stellte Lily fest.

„Ich weiß."

„Vielleicht hätten wir besser nach Paris fahren sollen, du weißt schon, die Stadt der Liebe und so."

„Also bist du mit Sydney nicht zufrieden?" fragte James empört.

„Stell dir das vor, der Blick über Paris, vom Eifelturm aus."

„Sehr witzig Lily."

Sie grinste und ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. James richtete sich auf und beugte sich über sie.

„Es ist nicht besonders nett, dass du mit meinem Reiseziel nicht zufrieden bist," meinte James vorwurfsvoll.

Lily grinste immer noch, „und, was willst du jetzt machen?"

Ohne Vorwarnung bewegten James Finger sich zu ihrem Bauch und begannen sie gnadenlos auszukitzeln. Lily kreischte und lachte zugleich.

„Aufhören," flehte sie.

Doch daran schien James nicht im entferntesten zu denken. Lily schlug nach ihm und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, doch ihre Versuche blieben erfolglos. Nach, wie es ihr erschien, endlosen Minuten zeigte James Gnade. So dass Lily erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.

„Das war nicht nett!"

„Du warst auch nicht sehr nett," gab James ungerührt zurück.

Lily antwortete darauf mit einem Kissen, dass sie ihm gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Hey!"

„Das hast du ja wohl mehr als verdient."

* * *

In Hogwarts ging es zur gleichen Zeit nicht ganz so vergnüglich zu. Das lag unter anderem daran, dass es nicht kurz vor acht am Abend war, sondern kurz vor zehn am Morgen und statt faul im Bett zu liegen hatten Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry Unterricht.

Glücklicherweise stand Zauberkunst auf dem Stundenplan, was zumindest um einiges erfreulicher war, als die vorangegangenen Stunden in Zaubertränke, aber Unterricht war nun mal Unterricht. Außerdem arbeiteten sie heute theoretisch, was nicht besonders spaßig war.

Harry und Ron, die in diesem Fach nebeneinander saßen, spielten auf einem Stück Pergament Galgenmännchen, was angesichts der herannahenden ZAGs nicht besonders clever war.

Hermine warf ihnen immer wieder eisige Blicke zu. Und Neville hätte liebend gerne mit Harry oder Ron getauscht, denn Galgenmännchen war in seinem Augen eine durchaus würdige Alternative zur Zauberkunsttheorie. Da er aber neben Hermine saß gab es für ihn keine Alternative und er versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Professor Flitwick mit seiner piepsigen Stimme erklärte.

„Ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß," sagte Hermine ärgerlich zu Ron und Harry, als die Doppelstunde beendet war und die vier sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machten.

„Klar, hat man doch gesehen," antwortete Harry lässig und Ron unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Glaubt nicht das ich Mitleid habe, wenn einer von euch durch die Prüfungen fällt."

„Was glaubst du warum wir uns mit den Fächern in denen wir neben dir sitzen abwechseln?" fragte Ron, „damit jeder Fächer hat in denen er durchkommt und welche in denen er durchfällt."

„Ich wette deine Mum würde diese Strategie nicht unterstützen."

„Wofür brauchen wir ZAGs?" fragte Neville, „Harry wird Quidditchspieler, Ron Schachweltmeister und ich Reporter, der über ihr Privatleben berichtet."

„Super Idee," fauchte Hermine.

Sie hatten inzwischen den Gryffindortisch erreicht, wo sie sich hinsetzten. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Lucy zu ihnen, die irgendwie schlecht gelaunt wirkte. Sie quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Alicia Spinnet, die mit einigen anderen Siebtklässlern, darunter Angelina Johnson, Fred, George und deren bester Freund Lee, neben ihnen saß.

„Hey," sagte sie.

„Wo hast du Ginny und Debbie gelassen?" fragte Neville.

„Die sitzen irgendwo anders."

„Was ist denn los, sonst seid ihr doch unzertrennlich."

„Tja, sonst."

Lucy wirkte ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Sieht ganz so aus," lautete die mürrische Antwort.

„Worum ging's?"

„Müsst ihr mir mein Mittagessen verderben mit eurer Fragerei?"

„Sorry, du musst ja nicht gleich so gereizt sein."

Lucy schwieg, das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass die Älteren von ihrem heimlichen Date erfuhren. Harry würde an die Decke gehen und mit allen Mitteln herausfinden wollen, um wen es sich handelte.

„Du musst dich nicht gleich so aufregen," meinte auch Hermine, durch Lucys Ärger ebenfalls leicht gereizt, „ist doch okay wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, aber fahr uns nicht gleich so an."

Die Angesprochene zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten, stattdessen schob sie sich eine Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund.

„Man sind heute alle schlecht gelaunt," murmelte Ron Neville zu, der zustimmend nickte.

„Und das, wo morgen Valentinstag ist."

* * *

Ginny und Debbie die das Essen gar nicht soweit entfernt von den anderen eingenommen hatten, hatten mitbekommen, dass auch zwischen den anderen und Lucy eine etwas gereizte Stimmung aufzukommen schien.

„Offensichtlich will sie es sich im Moment mit allen verderben," meinte Ginny.

„Ein bisschen macht sie mir Sorgen," sagte Debbie, „irgendetwas stimmt nicht, ich hoffe es hat nichts mit ihrem geheimnisvollen Date zu tun."

„Tja, wenn sie uns nicht sagen will wer es ist, dann muss sie da wohl alleine durch."

„Wegen Morgen, soll ich mein Date nicht auch absagen? Sonst bist du total allein."

„Unsinn, ich bezweifle das Ron oder Neville eine Verabredung haben und Hermine hat davon auch nichts gesagt, also werd ich mich einfach an die drei dranhängen das ist auch okay, wirklich."

Debbie nickte, offensichtlich deutlich erleichtert, dass Ginny eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden hatte um sich den morgigen Tag zu vertreiben.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja auch noch ein Spontandate," sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Wundern würde mich das nicht, du bist in der Hinsicht wesentlich lockerer als ich."

„So viele ältere Brüder härten halt ab," meinte Ginny lachend.

„Mir bringen meine Brüder in der Hinsicht gar nichts."

Einen Moment schwiegen Beide, „weißt du was, als nächstes suchen wir dir einen Freund, es kann schließlich nicht sein, dass Lucy und ich beide jemanden haben und du nicht."

„Vielleicht lässt der Typ morgen sie ja auch wieder fallen."

„Wünschst du ihr das?" fragte Debbie überrascht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Das hätte mich auch schwer geschockt." „trotzdem finde ich bescheuert, dass sie uns nicht sagen will wer er ist."

Debbie fand, dass Ginny in diesem Punkt vollkommen recht hatte.

* * *

„Geh einfach langsam," riet Neville, während Harry sich anzog, „dann habt ihr bei Madam Puddifoot weniger Zeit."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dadurch das Gesamtproblem gelöst wird.

„Würde ich auch sagen," stimmte Ron Harry zu, „wie lang kann er den Weg hinauszögern, ne halbe oder dreiviertel Stunde, höchstens. Bleibt immer noch ein Großteil des Tages, den die Zwei in dem Café verbringen können."

„Ich denke ich kann sie dazu bringen, dass wir erst noch ein wenig durch die Stadt gehen. Aber was macht ihr Zwei jetzt eigentlich?"

„Wir gehen natürlich mit Hermine nach Hogsmeade und Ginny will auch mit, soweit ich weiß."

„Wieso geht Ginny nicht mit Debbie und Lucy hin," fragte Dean, der soeben aus dem Waschraum kam und wohl den letzten Teil mitbekommen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, die Drei haben gestritten oder so was, irgendein Mädchending, glaube ich," sagte Harry.

„Und du bist bereit für den großen Tag?" fragte Seamus grinsend.

Natürlich hatten auch er und Dean mitbekommen, wie sehr es Harry vor seinem Date bei Madame Puddifoot graute.

„Wann ist man schon bereit," meinte Harry.

Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean grinsten.

„Lacht ihr nur, aber ihr werdet auch irgendwann eine Freundin haben und dann bin ich derjenige, der Lacht."

„Also meine Freundin will nicht zu Madame Puddifoot," meinte Dean.

„Stimmt du hast ja seit Weihnachten wieder eine."

„Jupp."

„Na ja solange besagte Freundin nicht meine Schwester ist, kannst du mit ihr hingehen wo immer du willst."

„Zu großzügig," meinte Dean grinsend.

„Sollen wir mal langsam los?" fragte Ron, an Neville gewandt, „Hermine und Ginny warten sicher schon unten."

„Ja, also Harry wir sehn uns später."

Harry nickte und sah auf die Uhr. Ihm blieb noch eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde, bis er in der Eingangshalle mit Cho verabredet war. Auch Dean und Seamus verabschiedeten sich nur ein wenig später und weil Harry keine Lust hatte die ganze Zeit alleine in seinem Schlafsaal zu sitzen, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seiner Überraschung traf er dort Lucy.

„Noch nicht weg?" fragte er.

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Nein, ich geh etwas später."

Harry musterte sie, sie sah irgendwie anders aus und als er näher trat, bemerkte er, dass ein leichter blumiger Duft sie umgab.

„Hast du ein Date?" fragte er.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und wirkte irgendwie ertappt.

„Ich nehme an, das heißt ja."

Harry ließ sich auf einen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Ja, schon irgendwie."

„Sagst du mir, wer es ist?"

„Sorry, das geht nicht."

„Komm schon ich werd auch keinen Stress machen, versprochen. Es ist okay, ehrlich."

„Ich werds dir nicht sagen, da kannst du machen was du willst, lass uns lieber über was anderes reden."

„Na schön, worüber."

„Mum und Dad sind noch in Sydney, oder?"

„Ja, noch ein paar Tage, wieso?"

„Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob sie heute noch da sind oder ob sie schon wieder in der Zentrale sitzen und einen möglichst unromantischen Valentinstag haben."

„In Sydney dürfte der Valentinstag aber schon fast wieder vorbei sein."

„Wie spät ist denn da jetzt?" fragte Lucy.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr, die halb elf zeigte.

„Ich glaub halb neun," antwortete er.

„Tja, und wir haben den ganzen schönen Tag noch vor uns."

„Unter schön versteh ich was anderes," murmelte Harry.

„Wieso, du gehst doch mit Cho aus, oder nicht."

„Ja, zu Madame Puddifoot."

„Achja stimmt. Na ja du weißt was ich von Cho halte also kommentier ich diese Sache mal lieber nicht."

„Zu gnädig von dir," meinte Harry spöttisch.

„So bin ich halt."

„Warum hast du dich eigentlich mit Ginny und Debbie gestritten?" fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte ihnen nicht sagen mit wem ich nach Hogsmeade gehe."

„Man, das muss ja jemand ganz tolles sein, wenn du so ein Geheimnis daraus machst."

„Wer weiß ob ihr das auch so sehen würdet."

„Na ja, es muss schon jemand wirklich tolles sein, damit er gut genug für dich ist."

„Danke, aber du musst mich nicht beschützen, ich krieg das schon alleine hin."

„Das befürchte ich auch." Lucy lachte, „stell dir vor du müsstest immer auf mich aufpassen, ich wette, das wäre dir auch nicht recht."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Wann triffst du dich mit Cho?" fragte Lucy.

Harry blickte auf die Uhr.

„In zwei Minuten, mist" Er stand auf. „Wir sehn uns bestimmt später," rief er noch, ehe er verschwand.

Cho wartete bereits in der Eingangshalle als Harry auftauchte. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin."

„Macht nichts, ich bin selbst erst grad gekommen, meine Haare wollten nicht ganz so wie ich das wollte."

„Ich find sie sehen toll aus."

„Ja, jetzt. Vor zehn Minuten war das noch ganz anders."

„Lass uns gehen, wir können unterwegs noch über Haare reden."

„Na ja, zu deinen gibt es nicht mehr all zu viel zu sagen, oder?" stichelte Cho.

Harry piekste sie dafür spielerisch in die Seite.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Lucy vor, ebenso wie ihr Bruder nach unten zu gehen. Allerdings wollte sie nicht, dass er sah, wie sie sich mit Draco traf und deshalb wartete sie noch etwa zehn Minuten, bevor sie sich auch auf den Weg nach unten machte.

„Ich dachte schon du hast es dir anders überlegt," begrüßte Draco sie, als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, die zum Glück vollkommen verlassen war.

„Tut mir leid, ich musste warten bis mein Bruder weg war, der war auch mit seiner Freundin hier unten verabredet."

„Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm."

„Gehen wir?" fragte Lucy.

„Klar, außer es gibt irgendwas interessantes in der Eingangshalle was du unbedingt noch bewundern möchtest."

„Nein, die Gemälde können noch bis heute Abend warten."

Die Beiden verließen das Schloss. Lucy hakte sich bei Draco ein, während sie Richtung Hogsmeade gingen.

„Schade, dass es nicht schneit," meinte Lucy.

„Man kann nicht alles haben und immerhin hatten wir letztes Jahr weiße Weihnachten."

„Das stimmt, obwohl ich eigentlich immer weiße Weihnachten habe."

„Du wohnst auch in Schottland. Bei uns gibt es nicht so oft Schnee."

„Du kannst ja bei mir einziehen."

„Oh ja, ich wette deine Familie wäre begeistert."

„Wahrscheinlich eher weniger, stell dir mal meinen Bruder vor, wenn du auf einmal bei uns in der Tür stündest."

Draco grinste, „das würde lustig werden."

Die Beiden unterhielten sich ziemlich angeregt und so kam ihnen der Weg ins Dorf nicht besonders lang vor.

„Wo sollen wir hingehen?" fragte Lucy.

„Ich weiß nicht, wir könnten ein wenig durch die Geschäfte ziehen und dann würde ich dir später gerne noch was zeigen."

„Okay, dann lass uns zuerst in den Honigtopf gehen."

* * *

Auch Harry und Cho waren, nachdem sie Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, zuerst in den Honigtopf gegangen. Danach waren sie bei Zonko gewesen. Harry hatte sich dort allerdings nicht besonders viel gekauft. Sein Interesse an Scherzartikeln war zwar nicht erloschen, hatte jedoch stark nachgelassen. Danach waren die Zwei einfach ein wenig durch die Straßen geschlendert um sich jetzt auf den Weg zu Madame Puddifoot zu machen.

„Ich finde es echt toll, dass du mit mir dahin gehst," bemerkte Cho.

„Ich finde es toll, den Tag mit dir zu verbringen."

Sie lächelte. „Hast du eigentlich Lust in den Osterferien ein paar Tage zu mir zu kommen?" fragte Cho, „ meine Eltern sagen, dass sie dich wirklich gerne kennen lernen würden."

„Klar, warum nicht. Ich meine, ich muss das erst mit meinen Eltern klären. Die sind immer relativ besorgt was unseren Schutz betrifft, aber ich denke das wäre in Ordnung."

„Toll," Cho strahlte, „meine Mum würde sich nämlich wahnsinnig freuen."

Inzwischen hatten die Beiden das Café erreicht. Harry unterdrückte ein leidvolles Seufzen und hielt Cho die Tür auf. Es saßen bereits mehrere Paare in dem kleinen Café, doch Harry und Cho fanden einen Tisch, der etwas abgelegen stand.

Kaum dass sie sich gesetzt hatten kam auch schon die Bedienung an den Tisch und fragte, was sie denn bringen könnte. Beide bestellten einen Kaffee. Cho nahm zusätzlich noch eine Waffel und Harry ein Stück Apfelkuchen.

„Wie läuft eigentlich euer Quidditchtraining?" fragte Harry.

„Erwarteste du eine Antwort?"

„Schon irgendwie."

Cho lachte, „ihr solltet euch warm anziehen."

„Wieso, wir sind schließlich die, die als Sieger vom Platz gehen," meinte Harry.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, ich hab nicht vor zu verlieren."

„Geht mir genauso."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang möglichst finster an, ehe sie Beide anfingen zu lachen.

„Im ernst, du willst nicht, dass wir verlieren."

„Wieso das nicht?"

„Weil Angelina mich in dem Fall umbringt."

Cho lachte, „ist sie so schlimm?"

„Noch schlimmer."

„Roger kann auch ganz schön anstrengend sein."

„Echt, er wirkt meistens recht entspannt."

„Ja nach außen hin, aber wenn wir als Team unter uns sind..."

Harry grinste, „Angelina ist es relativ egal ob nur das Team dabei ist oder die gesamte Schule mitkriegt was sie sagt."

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen," stellte Cho kichernd fest, „der Kerl der sie heiratet oder so tut mir echt leid."

„Ich glaub Fred weiß ihr ganz gut Paroli zu bieten," meinte Harry.

„Also sind die zwei wirklich zusammen? Es gingen zwar immer Gerüchte rum, aber es gab nie eine wirklich klare Aussage."

„Tja, jetzt weißt du's, aber erzähl's nicht überall rum. Ich glaub die Beiden wären nicht sehr erbaut."

„Irgendwie verständlich, obwohl ich mich frage wie die zwei es geschafft haben, das relativ geheim zu halten. Bei uns wusste doch schon die halbe Schule bescheid bevor wir endgültig zusammen waren."

„Ja, aber uns hat man ziemlich oft zusammen gesehen und wir sind schließlich auch nicht im gleichen Haus," sagte Harry, „das macht das Geheimhalten schwerer."

Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee, den die Bedienung soeben gebracht hatte und dachte, dass Madame Puddifoot gar nicht so übel war.

* * *

„Willst du mir nicht endlich verraten wo du hinwillst?" fragte Lucy.

„Nein."

„Komm schon Draco. Wir gehen schon eine viertel Stunde und hier ist absolut nichts los."

Draco blickte sich um, „ein Stück müssen wir noch. Siehst du die Baumgruppe dahinten, bis dahin."

„Was ist denn da?" fragte Lucy, irgendwie nervte Dracos Geheimniskrämerei.

„Da ist ein wirklich toller Platz, du wirst sehen. Im Sommer ist es dort natürlich noch schöner, aber bei gutem Wetter wie heute ist es auch im Winter toll."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du so viel Sinn für Romantik hast."

„Ich auch nicht, glaub mir," war Dracos trockener Kommentar.

Lucy kicherte.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt."

Die Beiden erreichten endlich die Baumgruppe.

„Wo ist denn nun dieser tolle Platz?" fragte Lucy.

Sie war ein paar Meter gegangen konnte jedoch nichts erkennen was für sie besonders romantisch gewesen wäre.

„Genau hier," sagte Draco.

Lucy drehte sich um und erstarrte, als sie seinen Zauberstab sah, der genau auf sie deutete.

* * *

AN: Wow, ich bin richtig stolz auf mich, das ging ja schneller als ich dachte. Nur damit keine Unklarheiten aufkommen, diese ganze Draco – Lucy - Sache war von Anfang an (also seit etwa 2 Jahren) so geplant, wie ich sie jetzt und in den folgenden Kapiteln schreibe und ihr dürft schon mal raten was Draco mit seinem Zauberstab will, obwohl das so schwierig nicht sein sollte.

Bis demnächst

Bye

Sanny


	66. Schöner Valentinstag?

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 65

Ein Schöner Valentinstag?

* * *

„Und wie war dein Date?" fragte Ginny an Debbie gewandt.

„Toll." Das andere Mädchen strahlte förmlich und Ginny freute sich, dass der Tag für Debbie ein Erfolg gewesen war.

„Also seit ihr jetzt zusammen?" hakte sie nach.

„Noch nicht ganz, aber ich geh morgen Abend mit ihm spazieren und ich hoffe, dass ich dann endgültig mit David zusammen bin."

„Ich fände das auch toll," sagte Ginny, „ihr Beide seht wirklich süß zusammen aus."

„Hast du in Hogsmeade eigentlich Lucy mit ihrem rätselhaften Freund gesehen?" fragte Debbie.

„Nein, aber sie ist glaube ich wesentlich später gegangen als die meisten anderen und sie war soweit ich weiß nicht in den Drei Besen, ich denke da hätte ich sie sonst gesehen."

„Wir können sie ja nachher mal ausquetschen, ich bin wirklich neugierig und außerdem habe ich keine Lust mehr mit ihr zu streiten."

Ginny nickte, „meinetwegen, außerdem muss ich mich ja eigentlich nicht so albern anstellen wie sie."

Debbie lachte. „Ihr zwei seid einfach unverbesserlich."

„Wer, Lucy und ich?"

„Genau."

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?"

„Ihr seid Beide total stur, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich wirklich denken ihr seid Schwestern, so ähnlich seid ihr euch."

„Schon möglich, aber zum Glück sind wir keine Schwestern."

„Ja, ist wahrscheinlich besser so, dann würdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich hassen."

„Keine Spekulationen darüber, lass uns lieber runter zum Abendessen gehen und sehen ob Lucy schon da ist."

„Müsste sie ja eigentlich, die Regel sagt schließlich das um sechs alle Schüler wieder im Schloss sein müssen und jetzt ist viertel vor sieben."

„Du kennst doch Lucy," meinte Ginny, „die ist Meisterin im Ausdehnen von Regeln."

„Da hast du nun auch wieder recht."

Lucy war nicht beim Abendessen.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt," triumphierte Ginny, „sie ist noch nicht da."

„Muss ja echt ein toller Typ sein," meinte Debbie.

Die Beiden setzten sich zu Ron, Neville und Hermine.

„Harry ist auch noch nicht da," meinte Ginny, „na hoffentlich laufen die zwei sich nicht mit ihrem jeweiligen Date über den Weg."

„Wen meinst du?" fragte Hermine.

„Harry und Lucy, die scheinen ja Beide noch nicht wieder da zu sein."

„Harry ist jedenfalls nicht mehr in Hogsmeade," sagte Neville, „der hat sich mit Cho in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen."

„Wozu das denn?" fragte Ginny, was Neville wohl nicht sehr scharfsinnig fand.

„Dir das zu erklären liegt nun wirklich nicht in meinem Aufgabenbereich."

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus, „also ich weiß nicht ob ich Harry das zutraue."

„So wie du guckst eher nicht," meinte Ron, „aber spekulieren bringt uns eh nicht weiter, wir können ihn ja später fragen."

„Ron, du besitzt eindeutig kein Taktgefühl."

„Das ist genau die Frage die Sirius stellen würde," meinte Neville, „dafür, dass er dich erzogen hat bist du verdammt höflich und so."

„Ja, dafür hat Sarah gesorgt, aber ich will nicht wissen, ob sie das auch bei meinem kleinen Bruder so durchsetzen kann, ich hoffe wirklich er kommt charakterlich nicht ganz so nach Sirius wie vom Aussehen her."

Ginny grinste, „tja, dann kriegt ihr zu Hause auf jeden Fall verdammt viel Spaß."

„Ach was soll's, ich mag sie Beide so wie sie sind, was heißt mag, sie sind meine Familie und ich liebe sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

„Süß," meinte Ron.

„Das ist nicht süß, außerdem wette ich, dass du genauso denkst."

„Möglicherweise, aber Ron wäre nie in der Lage gewesen das so schön in Worte zu fassen."

Für diesen Kommentar erntete Neville lautes Gelächter.

„Man seid ihr alle gut gelaunt," erklang eine spöttische Bemerkung hinter ihnen.

Ginny drehte sich um und entdeckte Malfoy.

„Verpiss dich," rief Ron.

„Fehlt eurer Clique nicht noch jemand, oder habt ihr endlich erkannt was für Idioten die Potters sind?"

„Halt einfach die Fresse und verschwinde Malfoy," sagte Hermine.

Einen Moment lang starrte der Slytherin sie aus kalten Augen an, ehe er die Gryffindors alleine ließ.

* * *

_Etwa vier Stunden zuvor in Hogsmeade_

„Draco was soll das?"

„Draco was soll das?" wiederholte er ihre Worte spöttisch, „das ist ja wohl relativ offensichtlich. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, das macht die ganze Sache wesentlich einfacher."

„Du hast die ganze Zeit nur gespielt?" fragte Lucy entgeistert, „das alles, nur damit du..." sie schwieg, was genau hatte er eigentlich vor?

„Gib mir einfach deinen Zauberstab Potter und ich muss dir nicht wehtun."

Seine Stimme klang kalt, genau wie früher und Lucy merkte, dass sie diese Stimme gar nicht mehr kannte, sie kam ihr fremd und falsch vor.

Sie schob ihre Hand in die Umhangtasche um ihren Zauberstab rauszuholen, allerdings dachte sie nicht im geringsten daran ihm eben diesen einfach zu geben. Stattdessen schoss sie einen Entwaffnungszauber in Dracos Richtung. Der wich aus und schoss ärgerlich seinerseits einige Flüche in Lucys Richtung. Sie wich ebenfalls aus. Dann begann sie zu rennen, dabei blieb sie mit ihrem Fuß in einer Wurzel hängen und stürzte. Der Zauberstab rutschte aus ihrer Hand und landete ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden.

„Man ist das albern," murmelte Draco.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei um den Zauberstab aufzuheben. Er schob beide Zauberstäbe in seine Umhangtasche. Lucy starrte ihn an und ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Chancen ziemlich schlecht standen. Mit zitternden Fingern fasste sie sich an den Hals und riss ihre dünne Silberkette ab. Diese ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Draco zog sie jetzt auf die Beine, verzweifelt wehrte sie sich, blieb jedoch erfolglos.

„Lass den Mist Potter, selbst wenn du es schaffst dich los zu reißen, was glaubst du wohl wie weit du kommst?"

Er hatte nun auch eine Zeitung aus seiner Umhangtasche geholt.

„Halt dich daran fest," befahl er.

„Ich denke nicht daran!"

Er seufzte, „schön von mir aus."

Er nahm ihre Hand und presste sie gegen die Zeitung.

„3...2...1..." zählte er.

Augenblicklich spürte Lucy das reißen hinter ihrem Nabel. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder auf festen Grund aufschlug. Es gelang Lucy sich aufrecht zu halten. Sie merkte das Draco noch immer hinter ihr stand. Die Türen zu der Halle in der sie sich befand öffneten sich einige vermummte Gestalten kamen herein. Sie hatten alle Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Langsam aber sicher stieg ein Gefühl in ihr auf, welches sie bisher unterdrückt hatte, Panik.

„Verdammt noch mal was soll denn diese ganze Aktion?"

Sie wusste selbst, dass sie komplett Panisch klang und dass die Frage lächerlich war.

„Also, wenn du das immer noch nicht verstanden hast ...?," meinte Draco spöttisch.

Er trat jetzt von ihr weg.

„Nun, offensichtlich sind unsere Zauberstäbe überflüssig," stellte eine der vermummten Personen fest.

„Dachtet ihr ich bin nicht in der Lage das Mädchen selbst zu überwältigen?" fragte Draco, er klang fast ärgerlich.

„Wir dachten wir gehen auf Nummer sicher. Hast du ihren Zauberstab?"

Lucy drehte sich zu Draco um und sah wie er ihren Zauberstab an den Mann reichte, der zuvor gesprochen hatte. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um seinen Vater handelte.

„Also war von Anfang an alles gespielt, ja?" fragte sie.

„Von der ersten Sekunde an," antwortete Draco seelenruhig, „ich wusste schon vor dem Weihnachtsball wie du aussehen würdest, ich hab dich von Beginn des Schuljahres an beobachtet."

Lucy spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, doch sie kämpfte sie mit aller Macht zurück. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen wie sehr er sie verletzte.

„Genug geredet," diesmal war es eine Frau die sprach.

Lucy glaubte Bellatrix Lestrange zu erkennen. Plötzlich flammte so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihr auf, vielleicht war Samantha hier, Charlies Freundin. Vielleicht konnte die ihr irgendwie helfen.

„Was ist das hier eigentlich, so eine Art Familienversammlung?" fragte sie an Draco gewandt, sie gab sich mühe mit möglichst fester Stimme zu reden, „dein Vater, wahrscheinlich auch deine Mutter, deine Tante, dein Onkel, vielleicht noch dein Cousine oder sonst wer?"

„Du liegst nicht ganz richtig Potter, es ist nicht die ganze Familie versammelt, soweit ich weiß wissen nicht mal alle die du genannt hast von diesem Plan."

„Sperrt das Schlammblut endlich ein," forderte die Frau, von der Lucy glaubte, dass sie Bellatrix Lestrange war.

„Mach ich Bella, keine Sorge. Du Draco, solltest vielleicht zurück in die Schule, damit niemandem auffällt das du fehlst."

Er nickte und hob die Zeitung auf, die bei Lucys und seiner Ankunft auf den Boden gefallen war.

„Du weißt wie du den Portschlüssel vernichtest, oder?" fragte sein Vater.

Draco nickte.

„Und Draco, du hast den Auftrag gut erfüllt, ich bin Stolz auf dich."

Lucy sah wie Draco mit seinem Portschlüssel verschwand, ehe sie von dessen Vater hinunter in den Keller geführt wurde. In eben dieses fanden sich kerkerartige Räume. Genau so hatte Lucy sich Askaban immer vorgestellt.

In der Zelle befand sich etwas, das man mit viel gutem Willen als Bett bezeichnen konnte und etwas, das man mit noch mehr gutem Willen als Toilette bezeichnen konnte. Die Panik, die Lucy zuvor zurückgedrängt hatte stieg nun wieder voll in ihr auf.

„Und was wollen Sie von mir, was haben Sie denn davon wenn sie mich einschließen."

„Eigentlich ist es der Dunkle Lord der sich für dich interessiert, keine Sorge, ich bin sicher er wird dich bald aufsuchen."

Mit diesen Worten schob Malfoy sie in den Raum und verschloss die Tür hinter ihr.

* * *

Ron, Hermine und Neville saßen gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum als Harry wieder auftauchte. Ginny und Debbie hatten sich bereits in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen.

„Und was habt ihr so gemacht," wollte Ron wissen.

„Ron, du bist unmöglich!" Obwohl Hermine empört klang konnte sie ein wenig Neugierde und auch Belustigung nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten.

„Ich hab nicht mit ihr geschlafen, falls du darauf hinaus willst und der Rest geht dich nun absolut nichts an,"

Harrys Antwort klang ziemlich endgültig und so sparte Ron sich eine genauere Nachfrage.

„Wo sind denn die Mädchen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich bin hier," antwortete Hermine.

„Das sehe ich, ich rede von den kleinen Mädchen, Lucy, Ginny, Debbie."

„Nur ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag, lass sie nicht hören, dass du sie klein nennst," sagte Neville.

„Wo sind sie denn nun?"

„Ginny und Debbie sind oben und Lucy ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

„Wie, die ist schon seit heute morgen verschwunden."

Harry blickte auf seine Uhr, die ihm verriet, dass es bereits halb neun war.

„Wenn die immer noch in Hogsmeade ist schreibe ich Mum und Dad," erklärte Harry.

„Mach mal halblang," beschwichtigte Hermine ihn, „ich meine so gefährlich ist Hogsmeade auch nicht."

„Trotzdem, es ist dunkel und ich nehme doch stark an, dass Hogsmeade in der Zeit in der wir dort sein dürfen besser geschützt ist als sonst, das gilt jetzt ja wohl nicht mehr."

„Ich denke du machst dir zu viele Sorgen," erklärte Neville, „deine Schwester ist nicht dumm und sie kennt schließlich genug Geheimgänge. Außerdem, vielleicht ist sie gar nicht mehr im Dorf, vielleicht ist sie irgendwo im Schloss mit wem auch immer. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob es dir lieber ist, wenn sie in irgendeiner Besenkammer..."

„Danke Neville, aber das will ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen."

Neville grinste, „wusste ich doch."

„Ich seh einfach auf der Karte nach ob sie im Schloss ist," meinte Harry, „und wenn sie auf der Karte bis viertel nach neun nicht auftaucht gehe ich zu Dumbledore."

„Ich finde das klingt vernünftig," meinte Hermine, „aber wahrscheinlich ist sie sowieso schon wieder im Schloss. Harry war schon auf halbem Wege in seinen Schlafsaal, als ihm einfiel, dass Lucy die Karte hatte.

Also ging er zurück und bat Hermine sie für ihn aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu holen. Diese kam seiner Bitte nach. Ginny und Debbie beschlossen wieder mit hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und so beugten sich kurz darauf sechs Schüler über die Karte und suchten das Schloss nach einem kleinen Punkt mit dem Namen Lucy Potter ab.

Nach fast zehn Minuten angestrengtem starren, waren sie sich sicher, dass Lucy tatsächlich nicht im Schloss war.

„Es sei denn sie ist im Raum der Wünsche," sagte Ginny.

„Da war ich bis vor zwanzig Minuten, insofern halte ich das für eher unwahrscheinlich."

„Wir können ja um viertel nach neun nachsehen, wenn sie dann nicht dort ist, oder sonst irgendwo im schloss gehst du zu Dumbledore."

Da um viertel nach neun immer noch keine Spur von Lucy auf der Karte war, schlichen Harry und Neville verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang zum Raum der Wünsche.

„Wie willst du herausfinden ob sie drin ist?" fragte Neville.

„Ich versuch's mit: Wenn Lucy Potter hier drin ist zeig es mir irgendwie, damit ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss."

„Klingt kompliziert, probier mal ob das klappt."

Harry schlüpfte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und ging dreimal an der Tür vorbei, fest an den Satz denkend, den er sich soeben zurechtgelegt hatte. Tatsächlich erschien eine Tür in der Wand Harry öffnete diese und stand, gefolgt von Neville, in einem Wohnzimmer.

„Sieht nicht so aus als wäre sie hier," stellte Neville fest.

„Mir reichts," sagte Harry, „ich geh zu Dumbledore, willst du mitkommen?"

„Ist vielleicht besser, alleine könntest du ein bisschen hysterisch wirken."

„Na vielen Dank."

Auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro sparten Neville und Harry sich den Tarnumhang, denn dieser Weg war ja so zu sagen legitim. Harry der ja schon des öfteren dort gewesen war kannte auch das Passwort und so kamen die Beiden ohne Probleme hinein.

Auf der Treppe kamen ihnen dann allerdings Zweifel.

„Hätten wir nicht erst zu McGonagall gehen sollen?" fragte Neville, „eigentlich ist sie ja dafür zuständig."

„Schon, aber jetzt sind wir schließlich hier und ich wette sie wäre ohnehin mit uns hierher gegangen."

Kurz darauf mussten die Beiden Jungen feststellen, das Professor McGonagall sich ohnehin bereits im Schulleiterbüro befand, Gleiches galt für Professor Snape, worüber Beide Jungen nicht über die Maße glücklich waren. Dumbledore musterte sie neugierig, McGonagall streng und Snape mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Neville, Harry was führt euch zu so später Stunde zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore, die Beiden Jungen aus seinen freundlichen blauen Augen heraus musternd.

„Es gibt ein Problem," begann Harry, „vielleicht reagieren wir auch über, aber meine Schwester ist nicht aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt."

Es war schon enorm, wie sich die verschiedenen Blicke der Lehrer von einer Sekunde zur anderen auf besorgt umstellten.

„Wie sicher seid ihr euch?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ziemlich sicher, Sir," antwortete Harry.

„Wir wissen keinen Ort mehr wo sie noch sein könnte," fügte Neville hinzu.

„Wollen sie sagen sie haben das gesamte Schloss abgesucht?" fragte McGonagall.

„Nicht direkt, aber wir haben so zu sagen unsere...Möglichkeiten," antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Ich glaube ich will gar nicht genau wissen wie ihre Möglichkeiten aussehen." Dumbledore war aufgestanden und zu einem der Schränke gegangen.

„Glücklicherweise habe auch ich Möglichkeiten und ohne die eurigen beleidigen zu wollen, denke ich das meine doch etwas präziser sind. Allerdings..."

Die Augen des Schulleiters wanderten über eine aufgeschlagene Buchseite, „allerdings scheint sich zu bestätigen was ihr soeben gesagt habt."

„Sir, können sie auch sehen ob noch jemand fehlt, ein Junge möglicherweise?" fragte Harry.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber abgesehen von deiner Schwester befinden sich alle Schüler im Schloss." Harry fluchte leise.

„Wie kommst du zu der Vermutung, dass noch ein männlicher Schüler fehlen könnte?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie war mit irgendjemandem verabredet," antwortete Harry.

„Und sie wissen nicht mit wem?" hakte Snape nach.

„Nein. Sie wollte es keinem von uns sagen, nicht mal Ginny Weasly."

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde die Auroren benachrichtigen und sie bitten das Dorf abzusuchen. Wenn sie deine Schwester nicht finden dann werde ich deine Eltern benachrichtigen müssen."

* * *

Sirius wollte eigentlich gerade nach Hause gehen, als ein Patronus in sein Büro schwebte. Er unterdrückte einen wütenden Fluch und hoffte, dass der Patronus ihm nichts ernstes mitteilein würde.

Damit hatte er sich allerdings gründlich getäuscht, denn Dumbledores Phönix teilte ihm mit, dass Lucy verschwunden war. Diesmal fluchte Sirius wirklich. Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Ärger machte sich in ihm breit. Er hoffte inständig, dass es eine harmlose Erklärung für ihr Verschwinden gab und schwor gleichzeitig, dass sie gewaltigen Ärger kriegen würde, wenn er wegen eines blöden Streichs seinen Feierabend verzögern musste. Er trat aus seinem Büro.

„Hört mal her!" rief er.

Köpfe wandten sich um. Sirius ließ die Augen durch den Raum wandern und stellte fest, dass noch knapp zwanzig Personen anwesend waren, wovon vier die Nachtschicht bildeten.

„Ich weiß ihr wollt alle nach Hause, aber ich brauch neun Leute, klärt sich das freiwillig oder muss ich das bestimmen?"

Unter einigem Gemurmel und Seufzen gesellten sich neun Personen zu ihm. Darunter auch Alice, Frank, Dora und Bill. Die anderen Auroren verließen die Zentrale und nur die Nachtschicht saß noch an den Schreibtischen.

„Also, was ist passiert, dass du uns noch brauchst?" fragte Frank.

„Lucy Potter ist offensichtlich heute Nachmittag nicht aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt."

Blicke wurden getauscht.

„Weiß der Chef schon bescheid?" fragte eine der jüngeren Aurorinnen.

„Ich denke nicht und wahrscheinlich ist das auch besser so. James und Lily können von Sydney aus ohnehin nichts machen und davon würden Beide wahnsinnig werden."

„Sonst fehlt kein Schüler?" fragte Alice.

„Nein."

Alice nickte erleichtert.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist," fügte Sirius hinzu, „wenn Harry, Hermine, Neville oder sonst wer dabei wäre, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen blöden Streich wesentlich höher."

„Stimmt, das wäre ganz deren Art," meinte Dora.

„Wie auch immer, wir durchsuchen das gesamte Dorf, auch die Cafés und Geschäfte."

„Die haben doch längst zu, oder?" fragte Sandra.

„Ja, aber wir sollten zumindest den Honigtopf einmal ansehen."

„Wieso ausgerechnet den?" fragte Tobias.

„Es gibt da einen Geheimgang, falls das wirklich ein Streich sein sollte, wird sie wahrscheinlich dort sein."

Die anderen hakten nicht weiter nach woher Sirius den Geheimgang kannte.

„Wir durchsuchen das Dorf in Zweiergruppen und schwärmen von den Drei Besen Sternförmig aus. Also, alle apparieren zu den Drei Besen."

Sirius wartete nicht darauf, dass die anderen seiner Anweisung nachkamen. Im nächsten Moment stand er selbst schon vor den Drei Besen. Auch seine Kollegen sammelten sich in den nächsten Sekunden. Rasch hatten sich die üblichen zweier Teams gebildet.

„Okay, ihr wisst was ich gesagt habe, sternförmig ausschwärmen!"

„Wir gehen in die Drei Besen," sagte Sirius an Bill gewandt, mit dem er ein Team bildete.

„Sirius!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Frank um.

„Was, wenn wir sie finden?"

„Dann rück ich ihr gewaltig den Kopf zurecht."

„Das meine ich nicht, was wenn sie..."

Frank sprach nicht weiter. Ebenso wie Sirius kannte er Lucy seit sie ein Baby gewesen war. Ebenso oft wie Sirius hatte er auf sie aufgepasst und sich über die Frechheit des Mädchens geärgert. Und ebenso sehr wie Sirius hatte er sie ins Herz geschlossen.

„Daran will ich gar nicht denken."

Einen Moment lang schloss Sirius die Augen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder auftauchten. Lucy die vollkommen reglos auf dem Boden lag, die Augen starr gen Himmel gerichtet. Lucy, mit blutüberströmtem Körper.

Bitte lass das alles einen blöden Streich sein, dachte er. Bei Merlin lass sie in irgendeiner Ecke sitzen und sich kaputt lachen. Die Drei Besen waren auch jetzt noch auf und Sirius und Bill fanden Madame Rosmerta an der Theke.

Es war noch recht voll und offensichtlich hatten die Gäste Bier und Wein schon gut zugesprochen.

„Sirius Black und Bill Weasly," sagte Madame Rosmerta, als die beiden Männer an die Theke traten.

„Kennen sie jeden Hogwartsschüler, der hier durchgegangen ist?" fragte Sirius.

„Nun ja manche bleiben einem schon im Gedächtnis. Was kann ich für sie tun, Butterbier?"

„Nein, wir sind beruflich hier," antwortete Sirius.

„Oh, wie kann ich denn helfen."

„Kennen sie Lucy Potter?" fragte Sirius.

„Sicher, die kleine ist schwer zu übersehen. Nettes Mädchen, aber offensichtlich genauso frech wie ihr Vater. Ich hab sie heute Nachmittag vermisst, sonst war sie immer mit ihrem Freundinnen hier."

„Sind sie ganz sicher, dass sie nicht hier war?" harkte Bill nach.

„Sehr sicher."

„War irgendwer von den Gästen schon heute Nachmittag hier?"

Madame Rosmerta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die kommen meist alle so gegen sechs, halb sieben. Wenn die Schüler weg sind."

„Danke," sagte Sirius, „und auf wieder sehn."

„Glaubst du, dass sie recht hat?" fragte Bill.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie Lucy übersehen hätte," antwortete Sirius.

„Was wenn sie zu den Todessern gehört?"

Sirius blickte Bill an als wäre diesem eine zweite Nase gewachsen.

„Was daran ist so abwegig?" fragte der Jüngere.

„Leute wie sie werden relativ häufig überprüft, gerade wegen der Schüler."

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Los, lass uns das Dorf absuchen."

Die Suche verlief gründlich und ergebnislos. Drei Stunden lang ließ Sirius seine Auroren das Dorf und die nähere Umgebung durchkämmen, schließlich brach er die Aktion ab und schickte alle nach Hause.

Er selbst hatte noch die Pflicht Albus aufzusuchen. Dieser war nicht alleine in seinem Büro. Harry war noch dort, ebenso wie Minerva McGonagall. Drei hoffnungsvolle Gesichter blickten Sirius an, doch sein Gesicht schien Bände zu sprechen, denn kaum, dass er das Büro betreten hatte, wandelte sich der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck.

Harry stand auf, er fluchte leise und machte den Eindruck als wolle er auf irgendetwas einschlagen. Albus wirkte gefasst, jedoch müde. In Minervas Gesicht trat tiefe Sorge.

„Rein gar nichts?" fragte Albus.

„Nicht die geringste Spur."

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Einen Moment zögerte Sirius, doch dann überwand er die Distanz und schloss seinen Patensohn in die Arme. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, Harry würde sich gegen die Umarmung sträuben, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Sirius war erstaunt, dass der Sohn seines besten Freundes ihm schon knapp über die Schulter reichte, wann bei Merlin war der Junge so gewachsen?

„Unter den gegebenen Umständen," sagte Albus leise, „sehe ich keine anderes Möglichkeit, als Lily und James zu benachrichtigen."

Sirius nickte, „vermutlich hast du recht."

„Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen."

Harry hatte sich aus Sirius Umarmung gelöst.

„Ich hätte herausfinden müssen mit wem sie unterwegs war und dann hätte ich sie nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen."

„Red keinen Unsinn," meinte Sirius, „du bist ihr Bruder, nicht ihr Babysitter und du trägst ganz sicher nicht die Verantwortung."

„Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören," warf Dumbledore ein, „aber ich denke du solltest ins Bett gehen."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich schlafen kann."

Er beugte sich jedoch dem Wort des Schulleiters und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Es gab tatsächlich keinerlei Spur?" fragte Albus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab mir noch nie so sehr gewünscht, dass sie einen blöden Scherz macht," sagte Sirius.

Albus nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und begann darauf zu schreiben.

„Die Nachricht für Lily und James, ich schicke sie mit Fawkes, das ist auf die Entfernung wesentlich schneller als mit einem Patronus."

„Man müsste wissen, wer diese ominöse Verabredung war," sagte Sirius, „da stimmt irgendwas nicht, ich glaube kaum, dass sie mit ihm zurückkam und dann das Schlossgelände wieder verlassen hat. Also müsste er doch irgendetwas wissen oder."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, „die Beiden können gestritten und sich im Dorf voneinander getrennt haben."

Zugegeben, das war möglich, doch irgendwie hielt Sirius diese Möglichkeit für sehr unwahrscheinlich.

* * *

AN: So wie ich's versprochen hab, da ist das neue Kapitel. Zugegeben das habt ihr auch meiner Betaleserin zu verdanken, die mich von „Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde" weggeholt hat, aber das ist ein anderes Thema.

Tja, jetzt wisst ihr warum Draco auf einmal so nett war. Ich muss zugeben ich bin selbst schockiert, na ja nicht wirklich, ich wusste es ja vorher schon. Was weiter mit Lucy passieren wird verrat ich euch noch nicht, aber immerhin wisst ihr jetzt worauf sich die ganzen dunklen Andeutungen zumindest Teilweise bezogen.

Ich bin wie immer gespannt auf eure Meinung und versuche, dass nächste Kapitel wieder bis Samstag fertig zu kriegen.

Bis dann

Bye

Sanny


	67. Ugewissheit

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 66

Ungewissheit

* * *

Als Albus Fawkes mit der Nachricht für Lily und James losschickte, war es in Sydney bereits kurz vor elf Uhr Morgens. Das hatte die Beiden nicht dazu bewogen ihr Bett zu verlassen. Tatsächlich genossen die Beiden gerade den magischen Zimmerservice, durch den sie mit nur einem Wort das Frühstück ihrer Wahl auf die Tische neben ihrem Bett bekamen. Lily schob James gerade eine Erdbeere in den Mund, als eine Stichflamme in der Luft erschien, diese verschwand und zurück blieben ein Blatt Pergament und eine goldene Phoenixfeder.

„Was in Merlins Namen..." murmelte James, während Lily schon das Pergament aus der Luft fischte.

„Man sollte meinen die kommen mal eine Woche ohne uns aus," maulte James. Lilys Augen wanderten über die Zeilen auf dem Pergament.

Sie wurde blass und presste entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Lil, was ist denn?"

Besorgt zog James ihr das Pergament aus der Hand um selbst zu lesen.

_Lily, James,_

_ich tu das wirklich ungern, aber es ist meine Pflicht euch bescheid zu geben. Wie ihr wisst, war gestern Hogsmeade Samstag. Lucy ist nicht zurückgekehrt. Wir wissen nicht wo sie ist, sicher ist nur, dass sie weder im Dorf noch im Schloss ist. Natürlich werde ich alles tun um herauszufinden was passiert ist._

_Ich __bitte euch__,__ nicht in Panik auszubrechen._

_Albus_

Nicht in Panik ausbrechen, der Mann hatte gut reden.

„Wir reisen sofort ab," sagte Lily, „ich bleib keine Sekunde länger hier."

James nickte, er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

* * *

Als Harry am vorherigen Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, waren die anderen schon in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen.

Und waren bis auf Ron und Neville, noch auf dem von Neville überbrachten stand, dass die Auroren Lucy suchten.

Harry hatte Neville und Ron noch am Abend, oder besser in der Nacht erzählt, dass die Auroren im Dorf keine Spur seiner kleinen Schwester gefunden hatten. Am Morgen beim Frühstück brachte er auch Hermine, Ginny und Debbie auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge.

„Das heißt keiner hat einen blassen Schimmer was mit ihr passiert ist?" fragte Debbie entsetzt.

Harry nickte düster,

„Sirius glaubt, dass ihr ominöses Date irgendwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat."

„Wie kommt er darauf?" fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung, aber er meint glaub ich, dass wir dringend rausfinden sollten, wer gestern mit ihr unterwegs war."

„Informiert Dumbledore deine Eltern?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, er hat ihnen eine Nachricht geschickt."

In diesem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß nicht wer von euch es bereits mitbekommen hat," begann er, woraufhin die Gespräche in der Halle verstummten, „aber gestern ist eine eurer Mitschülerinnen verschwunden."

Auf diese Nachricht hin füllte sich die Halle mit aufgeregtem Gemurmel.

„Es handelt sich dabei um Lucy Potter. Wenn jemand von euch sie gestern im Dorf gesehen hat, sollte derjenige sich bitte bei seinem jeweiligen Hauslehrer melden."

Harry spürte, dass durch die Halle Blicke auf ihn geworfen wurden. Er klammerte sich an seinen Löffel und starrte auf seine Cornflakes um nicht dem Blick eines anderen Schülers zu begegnen.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie nicht aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt ist, für euch besteht also keinerlei Grund zur Besorgnis. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass ihr uns dennoch unterstützen werdet soweit es euch möglich ist, damit wir Lucy möglichst schnell wiederfinden. Ich danke euch."

Er setzte sich wieder. Das Gemurmel wurde lauter und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass immer noch alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger," murmelte er.

Bevor einer der anderen etwas sagen konnte, war er aufgestanden und eilte auf den Ausgang der Halle zu. Kurz vor dem Schlossportal holte Cho ihn ein.

„Harry!"

„Lass mich allein," antwortete er barsch.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

„Tut mir leid, aber das kannst du gerade wirklich nicht."

Er schob das Portal auf und verließ das Schloss, nicht weiter auf seine Freundin achtend.

* * *

Für James und Lily dauerte der Papierkram den sie vor der Abreise erledigen mussten entschieden zu lange. Geschlagene sieben Stunden dauerte es bis sie schließlich ihre Ausreisegenehmigung bekamen, denn eigentlich war es ja geplant gewesen, dass sie später abreisten.

So musste erst geprüft werden ob sie tatsächlich sie selbst waren und ähnliche unsinnige Sachen. Sowohl James als auch Lily schrieen in dieser Zeit mehrere Leute an. Die Flohpulverreise dauerte auch relativ lang und Beide waren froh, als sie endlich wieder zu Hause waren.

Von dort aus stiegen sie gleich in den nächsten Kamin und standen kurz darauf unangekündigt in Albus Büro. Der blickte auf und wirkte tatsächlich leicht überrascht.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es so schnell hierher schafft."

„Wo ist Lucy?" fragte James, Albus Bemerkung vollkommen ignorierend.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, dann hätte ich euch nicht aus dem Urlaub geholt," versicherte Albus.

„Es ist deine verdammte Verantwortung, dass den Schülern hier nichts passiert!" schrie James.

„Ich bitte dich, beruhig dich!" Albus hatte sich erhoben und sah James eindringlich an.

Der schlug frustriert mit der Hand auf Albus Schreibtisch.

„Wurde schon nach ihr gesucht?" fragte Lily, die zwar äußerlich gefasster wirkte als James, deren Augen jedoch verrieten, dass sie ebenso aufgewühlt war wie ihr Mann.

„Natürlich, Sirius hat dafür gesorgt, dass das ganze Dorf abgesucht wurde und nichts gefunden."

James atmete tief ein.

„Haben irgendwelche Schüler sie gesehen?" fragte James.

„Ich habe sie heute Morgen aufgefordert, sämtliche Informationen an ihre Hauslehrer weiterzugeben."

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Ich kann eine Hauselfe bitten ihn her zu bringen," erklärte Dumbledore.

Er rief eine der Elfen und bat sie, Harry in sein Büro zu bringen. Zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen das Schulleiterbüro mit unangenehmen Schweigen gefüllt war, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Harry trat ein.

„Mum, Dad!"

Überraschung und Erleichterung traten in sein Gesicht ehe er beide Eltern umarmte.

„Alles okay?" fragte Lily.

„Geht, ich hab ziemlich schlecht geschlafen."

Er sah tatsächlich müde und blass aus. Und Lily wurde bewusst, dass die Sorge an ihm schon länger nagte als an ihr und James.

„Ich geh in die Zentrale," verkündete James, „ich werde das Dorf noch mal durchsuchen."

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" fragte Lily.

„Auf jeden Fall für eine bessere als darauf zu warten, dass irgendeinem Schüler einfällt, dass er sie um Zwei fünf Minuten lang bei Zonko gesehen hat."

Mit diesen Worten stieg James in den Kamin. Lily sah ihm nach, „vielleicht findet er ja wirklich was."

* * *

Das Gemurmel draußen verriet Sirius, dass irgendwas los war. Als er die Tür seines Büros öffnete wusste er auch was. James war zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er auf Sirius Büro zu und brachte jeden, der Anstalten machte ihn anzusprechen, mit einem eiskalten Blick zum Schweigen.

„James!" die Überraschung in Sirius Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Sirius." Seine Stimme war ebenso eiskalt wie sein Blick.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er Sirius rückwärts in sein Büro.

„Was..."

„Was genau habt ihr gestern Abend gemacht?" fragte James, „bist du sicher dass ihr jeden Winkel abgesucht habt?"

„Natürlich bin ich sicher."

„Aber es war dunkel, ihr könntet was übersehen haben."

„Das glaube ich kaum."

Ohne auf die letzte Bemerkung zu reagieren verließ James das Büro wieder.

„Ich will 25 Leute hier haben, sofort!" rief er.

Sein Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass „sofort" tatsächlich sofort war.

„Schön, wir durchsuchen noch mal das Dorf!" rief James.

Dann wandte er sich an Sirius, „du sprichst mit Fudge und sorgst dafür, dass wir eine Erlaubnis kriegen alle Schüler zu verhören."

„Ich soll was?"

„Du sorgst dafür, dass wir alle Schüler verhören dürfen!"

„James das ist Wahnsinn, wie sollen wir bitte alle Schüler verhören?!"

„Das wird sich zeigen, sorg einfach dafür, dass wir diese Erlaubnis kriegen!"

Dann wandte er sich wieder an die versammelten Auroren und zählte kurz durch.

„Genau 25, perfekt. Hört mir zu, wir werden noch einmal das komplette Dorf absuchen, systematisch."

Mit einem schnellen Aufrufzauber holte er eine Karte von Hogsmeade aus seinem Büro, die er dann neben sich schweben ließ. Mit einem weiteren kleinen Zauber teilten gerade Linien das Dorf und die nähere Umgebung in dreizehn gleichgroße Quadrate.

„Bildet Zweierteams," ordnete James an.

Sobald dies geschehen war teilte er die Teams jeweils auf ein Quadrat zu. Ein junger Auror war übrig geblieben.

„Du kommst mit mir," erklärte James.

Sirius, der die ganze Situation beobachtet hatte, sah, dass der Junge Mann nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, James Stimmung war mörderisch.

Als alle Teams verschwunden waren machte sich Sirius auf den Weg zu Fudge. Auch wenn er starke Zweifel hegte, dass dieser von der Idee sämtliche Schüler zu verhören besonders begeistert sein würde.

* * *

„Als ob wir das Dorf gestern nicht gründlich genug durchsucht hätten," maulte Tobias.

Bill blickte ihn von der Seite an.

„Vielleicht haben wir wirklich was übersehen."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft, er lässt uns doch nur noch mal suchen, weil sie seine Tochter ist."

„Nein, er denkt bloß, dass es keine Sicherheit gibt, solange er nicht selbst alles getan hat um sie zu finden."

„Kennst du das Mädchen?" fragte Tobias.

„Sie ist die beste Freundin meiner Schwester."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast."

„Ich hab fünf Geschwister."

„Wow, ziemlich viele."

„Ich hatte sechs," fügte Bill hinzu, „einer meiner Brüder wurde ermordet. Das ist jetzt fast dreieinhalbe Jahre her."

Einen Moment schwieg Tobias, dann sagte er, „mein Dad ist vor sechs Jahren verschwunden. Er hatte eigentlich gar nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun. Ich war fünfzehn und da hab ich begriffen, dass es die Todesser nicht interessiert ob man mit dem Krieg zu tun hat."

„Mein Bruder hatte auch nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun, zumindest nicht direkt." Bill starrte einen Moment auf den Weg vor ihm.

„Mein jüngster Bruder hat es mit angesehen, er war zwölf. Percy war fünfzehn und er wollte Ron beschützen, er hat sich vor ihn geworfen damit die Todesser ihn nicht kriegen."

Sie gingen weiter, hielten Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Dingen, die vielleicht auf Lucy hinweisen könnten.

„Wie alt ist sie?" fragte Tobias plötzlich.

„Vierzehn. Zuerst dachte ich wirklich, dass diese ganze Sache einer von ihren blöden Scherzen ist."

„Wieso?"

„Vor vier Jahren sind sie und ihr Bruder von zu Hause weggelaufen. Die Beiden wären fast draufgegangen, weil die Todesser sie erwischt haben. Sie handeln, bevor sie denken und ich hätte Lucy so eine Aktion durchaus ein zweites mal zugetraut."

„Meinst du wir finden soweit außerhalb des Dorfes irgendetwas?" fragte Tobias.

„Wir suchen einfach den zugeteilte Bereich ab, der endet sowieso da vorne bei den Bäumen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Beiden die Bäume erreicht hatten.

„Das ist doch zwecklos," murmelte Tobias.

„Ja, wir sollten zum Treffpunkt... autsch!"

An irgendetwas war Bill mit dem Fuß hängen geblieben, beinahe wäre er hingefallen, doch es gelang ihm, sich aufrecht zu halten. Er bückte sich um zu sehen an was er hängen geblieben war.

Es war eine Wurzel.

Und über der Wurzel, zwischen dem Gras kaum zu sehen, lag eine sehr feine Silberkette, mit einem ebenso silbernen L daran.

„Ich glaube ich hab hier was gefunden," sagte Bill.

* * *

Die Wut stand James deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und die nach und nach eintrudelnden Gruppen trauten sich schon gar nicht mehr wirklich, zu sagen, dass die Suche Ergebnislos verlaufen war.

Wer James kannte, wusste, dass die Wut bloß seine eigene Angst und Hilflosigkeit überspielte. Doch das half vor allem den Jüngeren, die ihren Chef noch nie so erlebt hatten nicht gerade weiter.

James selber wusste, dass er sich momentan nicht gerade wie ein vorbildlicher Chef verhielt. Doch für Verständnis und aufmunternde Worte, die er gerade bei Misserfolgen eigentlich für wichtig hielt, fehlte ihm im Moment die Energie.

Seine Armbanduhr verriet, dass es fast drei Uhr Nachmittags war. Das bedeutete, dass er seit etwa fünf Stunden in England war und seit etwa vierzehn Stunden auf den Beinen. Schlaf ist nun wirklich das letzte, worum ich mir Sorgen machen muss, dachte er ärgerlich.

„Wer fehlt noch?" fragte er relativ barsch.

„Bill und Tobias und Dora und Charlie," antwortete Frank schnell.

Die beiden Teams ließen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Fast zeitgleich kamen sie zum Treffpunkt vor den Drei Besen.

„Ich nehme an ihr habt auch nichts gefunden?" fuhr James sie an.

„Doch," Bill hielt ihm die Kette hin.

„Wo lag die?" fragte James.

Er bezweifelte nicht, dass dies Lucy Kette war, die sie zum elften Geburtstag bekommen hatte und die sie eigentlich ständig trug, wenn nicht der Anlass anderen Schmuck erforderte.

„Bei einer Baumgruppe, es war eigentlich mehr Zufall, dass ich sie dort gefunden habe," erklärte Bill.

„Ihr zwei zeigt mir die Stelle, der Rest zurück in die Zentrale!"

Schweigend folgte James Bill und Tobias, die ihn zu der kleinen Baumgruppe führten, unter der Bill die Kette gefunden hatte. James sah sich gründlich um.

„Wer auch immer für ihr verschwinden verantwortlich ist, hat verdammt clever gehandelt," sagte er leise.

„Warum?" fragte Bill.

„Wir befinden uns außerhalb des Dorfes und außerhalb der Schutzzauber."

„Welcher Schutzzauber?" fragte Bill.

„Über Hogsmeade liegt ein Schutzzauber, der schwarzmagische Aktivitäten registriert, an Hogsmeadewochenenden wird er erweitert, so dass auch magische Transportwege, wie apparieren und Portschlüssel erfasst werden."

„Noch nie davon gehrt."

„Er wurde erst vor etwa drei Jahren über das Dorf gelegt. Das muss ziemlich harte Arbeit gewesen sein, denn normalerweise wird diese Art von Zauber nur für bestimmte Gebäude verwendet," erklärte James.

Dann fluchte er leise, „ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Todesser sie aus dem Dorf hierher hätte bringen können, ohne dass sie auf sich aufmerksam macht."

„Was heißt das?" fragte Tobias.

„Das Sirius recht hat, irgendein Schüler hat damit zu tun und wenn ich herausfinde wer, dann sorg ich dafür dass er den Rest seines Lebens nichts anderes sieht als die Mauern von Askaban."

* * *

Die Zeit, die sie schon in dem Raum lag, kam Lucy bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es laut ihrer Armbanduhr nicht mal ein Tag war. Nachdem Lucius Malfoy sie eingesperrt hatte, war keiner mehr hier gewesen, mit Ausnahme eines Hauselfen, der ihr zwei mal etwas zu essen gebracht hatte.

Sie fror und schlang die Decke, die auf dem provisorischen Bett gelegen hatte fester um sich. Durch schmale Schlitze, die oben an der Wand waren fiel spärliches Licht in den Raum. Lucy fragte sich, was die anderen gerade machten. Suchte man schon nach ihr und wussten ihre Eltern bescheid?

Sie dachte an Draco und der Gedanke trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können? Warum hätte ausgerechnet ein Malfoy seine Meinung ändern und sich in sie verlieben sollen? Mit den Gedanken an Draco kam auch die Panik wieder, die sie zuvor mehr oder weniger zurückgedrängt hatte.

Sie war nicht ohne Grund hier und sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie noch erwartete. Malfoy hatte gesagt, dass Voldemort persönlich sie aufsuchen wollte. Der Gedanke steigerte die Panik. Sie sprang von dem Bett auf und rannte zur Tür. Mit den Fäusten schlug sie gegen die Tür.

„Lasst mich hier raus!" schrie sie.

„Ich will hier raus! ICH WILL HIER RAUS!"

Ihre Fäuste trommelten in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gegen das raue Holz, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömten. Lucy hätte hinterher nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange sie verzweifelt gegen die Tür geschlagen und geschrieen hatte. Als ihr wieder bewusst wurde was sie tat, lag Lucy halb auf dem Boden, immer noch mit der Hand gegen die Tür schlagend.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie damit aufhörte und ihr klar wurde, wie sinnlos das war, was sie da tat.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt und ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen, die immer noch nicht versiegt waren.

Sie kroch langsam zu dem Bett und schaffte es sich darauf zu ziehen. Zusammengerollt blieb sie dort liegen.

Die Erschöpfung übermannte sie und immer noch leise weinend sank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

„Ihre Kette?" fragte Lily.

James nickte.

„Sonst habt ihr nichts gefunden?"

Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht besonders viel," sagte Lily leise.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab mir die Stelle angesehen, es gibt nichts, was darauf hinweist, dass sie verletzt wurde."

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nichts bedeutet," sagte Lily noch leiser.

Natürlich wusste er das, doch er versuchte sich daran zu klammern, dass sie keine Gewissheit hatten und er würde, solange sie nichts Gegenteiliges fanden, daran festhalten, dass Lucy nicht verletzt war. Dass es ihr gut ging, sofern das möglich war, wenn man eingesperrt war.

Eingesperrt war die einzige Möglichkeit, die James in Gedanken zuließ, er weigerte sich schlicht und einfach über jegliche Alternative nachzudenken.

„Ich hab mit Sirius geredet," sagte Lily, „Fudge weigert sich ein Verhör der Schüler zuzulassen."

James schlug ärgerlich auf den Tisch.

„Ich geh morgen selber zu Fudge," sagte er.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist," murmelte Lily.

„Was sollen wir denn tun?" fragte James, „ich hab nicht vor untätig hier rumzusitzen."

„Ich auch nicht, aber du weißt wie Fudge reagiert, wenn man seine Entscheidungen in Frage stellt, das wird seine Bereitschaft nicht erhöhen."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" fauchte James.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich nicht hier rum sitzen," antwortete Lily gereizt.

Beide funkelten sich wütend an, ehe James den Blick senkte.

„Entschuldigung, ich hätte dich nicht anfahren sollen."

„Schon okay, ich kann dich gut verstehen."

Lily gähnte, „wir sollten schlafen, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht," meinte James, obwohl ihm er Gedanke wiederstrebte.

* * *

Harry konnte nicht glauben, wie zäh der Tag dahin geflossen war. Es kam ihm vor als sei bereits eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seit heute Morgen seine Eltern zurückgekehrt waren.

„Knapp ein Tag," murmelte er und starrte finster in das Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter, „sie finden Lucy bestimmt."

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Verdammt ich hätte doch irgendwas merken müssen, als ich gestern morgen mit ihr gesprochen habe."

„Was denn?" fragte Hermine, „sie hat das doch nicht geplant, wie hättest du ihr etwas anmerken sollen."

„Ich hätte mir denken können, das mit dem Typen was nicht stimmt, warum hätte sie mir seinen Namen nicht sagen wollen."

„Dafür hätte es viele Gründe geben können," meinte Hermine.

„Harry hat recht," warf Ginny ein, „mir wollte sie auch nicht sagen wer es ist, aber ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Ich war bloß beleidigt und hab mit ihr gestritten."

„Könnt ihr Beide bitte mal aufhören euch in Schuldgefühlen zu ertränken," fauchte Neville, „meine Güte, so wie ihr redet könnte man meinen sie wäre schon tot."

„Und wenn sie das ist!" rief Harry wütend.

„Wenn sie tot wäre, dann wüssten wir das. Man sollte meinen wir alle haben durch unsere Eltern genug von der Art und Weise wie Voldemort arbeitet mitbekommen, wenn er Lucy getötet hätte, dann würde er wohl kaum zögern, deinen Eltern das zu zeigen. Was für einen anderen Grund sollte es dafür geben?"

So grausam Nevilles Worte klingen mochten, sie waren logisch und einleuchtend und sorgten dafür, dass Harry sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte.

„Ich brauch frische Luft," sagte er, „will jemand mitkommen?"

Ginny stand auf, „Ich wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Das Schloss war schon relativ leer, kaum Schüler befanden sich auf den Gängen und so erreichten sie das Schlossportal relativ schnell.

„Denkst du das Neville recht hat?" fragte Ginny.

„Wahrscheinlich schon," gab Harry zu, „trotzdem, schon allein der Gedanke, dass irgendwelche Todesser sie entführt haben..."

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass es irgendwie meine Schuld ist," sagte Ginny unglücklich.

„Ich auch." Sie schwiegen beide erneut.

Der kalte Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und der sternenklare Himmel täuschte einen Frieden vor, den die Zaubererwelt seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Die beiden Gryffindors hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Nicht ahnend, dass in einem dunklen Keller ein paar hundert Kilometer entfernt Lucy ihre erste Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort hatte.

* * *

AN: Tada, da ist das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die Woche Verspätung. Meine Betaleserin meinte ich könnte die ganze Schuld auf sie schieben, aber ich glaube das ist nicht ganz fair. Ich hoffe die Qualität des Kapitels entschädigt euch für die lange Wartezeit und ihr hinterlasst wieder so viele liebe Reviews wie beim letzten mal. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich es diesmal schaffe auf alle zu antworten.  
Bye  
Sanny


	68. Erfolglose Versuche

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter und Samantha Lestrange sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 67

Erfolglose Versuche

* * *

Als Lucy wieder aufwachte, sah sie kein Licht mehr durch die Schlitze an der oberen Seite des Raums fallen. Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, weil sie im Dunkeln ihre Uhr nicht erkennen konnte. War es nachts oder erst abends? Es waren auf jeden Fall über vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, seit sie hier eingesperrt worden war.

Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie noch hier unten liegen würde, ehe sich jemand mit ihr beschäftigte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr allerdings, dass sie deutlich besser dran war, solange sich niemand um sie kümmerte. Sie dachte an das, was sie über die Foltermethoden der Todesser wusste und was sie selbst schon erlebt hatte.

Sie schauderte und erneut stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Zu deutlich waren die Erinnerungen an damals, als Harry und sie von zu Hause weggelaufen waren. Eine Zeit lang lag Lucy einfach nur in der Dunkelheit und versuchte nicht zu denken, was recht schwierig war. Dann sah sie, dass sich von rechts Licht näherte. Sie setzte sich auf. Wer war das? Der Hauself wohl kaum, der hatte bisher noch nie Licht dabei gehabt.

Ihr Körper versteifte sich vor Angst. Nun konnte sie auch Schritte auf dem Steinboden hören. Die Holztür öffnete sich, und dann erschien er in ihrem Blickfeld. Groß und dürr, in einen pechschwarzen Umhang gekleidet. Weiße Haut über den kahlen Schädel gespannt. Und ein Gesicht mit durchdringend roten Augen, einem lippenlosen Mund und einer flachen Nase. In der ebenfalls weißen Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab, das war also die Lichtquelle gewesen.

Lucy konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Hände klammerten sich um die Bettkante und sie versuchte nicht vor Angst zu zittern. Voldemort musterte sie, ohne dabei jegliche Gefühlsregung zu zeigen.

„Lucy Potter," sagte er schließlich, „nun habe ich also endlich das Vergnügen auch dir zu begegnen."

Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie antwortete nicht.

„Du bist offensichtlich nicht viel gesprächiger als dein Bruder. Wie bedauerlich ich hatte gehofft, dass zumindest du so gesprächig bist wie deine Eltern, vor allem nachdem Lucius mir von deiner Ankunft erzählt hat."

Lucy fühlte sich immer noch nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen.

„Bin ich tatsächlich so furchteinflößend Lucy?" fragte Voldemort.

Sie nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

„Ein seltsames Zugeständnis für eine Potter. Deine Eltern haben immer versucht ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen und deinen Bruder konnte ich bislang nie fragen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er mich fürchtete."

Während er sprach beschwor Voldemort zwei brennende Fackeln herauf, die in der Luft schwebten.

„Du fürchtest mich also und das, obwohl ich dir noch keinerlei Grund gegeben habe mich zu fürchten."

Lucys Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, den Voldemort beiläufig in der Hand hielt. Er lachte leise, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Doch es klang nicht wie ein Lachen, es war das schrecklichste Geräusch, das Lucy je gehört hatte.

„Ist es mein Zauberstab, den du fürchtest? Hättest du weniger Angst wenn ich ihn nicht in der Hand halten würde."

Er schob den Zauberstab in eine seiner Umhangtaschen.

„Vielleicht bist du nun in der Lage mit mir zu reden."

Etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte, aber die unmenschlichen Züge noch mehr entstellte, glitt über Voldemorts Gesicht.

„Ich habe einige Fragen an dich. Zuerst einmal, denkst du, dass dein Bruder dich retten würde, wenn er wüsste wie?"

„Ich glaube schon," flüsterte Lucy. Was sollte die Frage?

„Nun das will ich hoffen."

„Warum?" fragte Lucy.

„Du bist also doch in der Lage zu sprechen."

Täuschte sie sich, oder klang Voldemort tatsächlich erfreut.

„Bin ich nur wegen Harry hier?" fragte sie.

„Ich hoffe ich säe keine Zwietracht zwischen dir und deinem Bruder, aber ja, das bist du."

Das machte keinen Sinn, wieso war sie dann entführt worden und nicht Harry und was für ein Interesse hatte Voldemort an ihrem Bruder. Neugierde begann die Angst zu verdrängen und damit auch dass Bewusstsein mit wem sie sprach.

„Ich dachte es hätte mit meinen Eltern zu tun."

„Das ist ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt," sagte Voldemort, „aber in erster Linie geht es um deinen Bruder."

„Weshalb?" fragte sie, „nur weil es diesen Fluch überlebt hat?"

„Es ist interessant wie schnell du deine Angst vergisst, Lucy Potter, in der Tat. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hast du überhaupt nichts gesagt und jetzt nennst du etwas, das nicht mal meine wichtigsten Todesser zu erwähnen wagen."

Erneut lächelte Voldemort.

„Vielleicht ziehe ich in Erwägung dich nicht zu töten, wenn du deinen Zweck erfüllt hast, aber nur vielleicht."

Töten, soweit hatte Lucy ihre Gedanken noch gar nicht kommen lassen.

„Was wenn ich vorher befreit werde?" fragte sie.

Voldemort lachte.

„Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, dass nicht mal deine Eltern alles wieder in Ordnung bringen können."

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Harry?" fragte sie.

„Ah, damit wären wir bei meiner nächsten Frage. Erzähl mir was du über die Prophezeiung weißt."

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" Lucy hatte keinen blassen Schimmer worauf Voldemort hinaus wollte, „ich halte nicht besonders viel von Wahrsagerei."

„Das dachte ich auch, bis Severus Snape mir von der Prophezeiung erzählte."

„Severus Snape?"

„Ja in der Tat, das war wohl bevor er zu einem elenden Spion wurde, aber ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen und ich hätte verhindern müssen, das man ihn rettet. Aber eines Tages wird auch er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen."

„Nur weil er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat?"

Am liebsten hätte Lucy sich auf die Zunge gebissen, warum verdammt noch mal war ihre Zunge immer schneller als ihr Hirn.

„Und jetzt wirst du bereits unverschämt," sagte Voldemort.

Ehe Lucy wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand und sagte

„Crucio!"

Vollkommen unvorbereitet wurde Lucy von dem Fluch getroffen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Sie schrie und zuckte während Voldemort sie nur seelenruhig beobachtete.

Die Zeit bis er den Fluch von ihr nahm schien unendlich und als er es doch tat, blieb Lucy am Boden liegen, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Steh auf." Sagte Voldemort.

Sie versuchte zu tun was er verlangte, aus Angst davor, dass er sie erneut mit dem Fluch belegen könnte. Doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie stürzte sich auf und schaffte es schließlich zu sitzen.

„Sie mich an!" befahl Voldemort.

Sie hob den Blick. Rote Augen bohrten sich in ihre und dann entglitten ihre Gedanken.

_Harry stand vor ihr und sie schrie ihn an, wegen Cho. Die Szene änderte sich. Sie __beide__ waren jünger und Harry jagte sie zu Hause durch den Garten. _

_Erneut änderte sich die Szene. Sie waren in Hogwarts, gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine, Neville und Ginny. _

„_Du kannst im __Schlaf__ Voldemorts Gedanken sehen?" fragte Ron. _

„_Ja, Dumbledore sagte durch den Fluch bin ich irgendwie mit seinem Geist verbunden und wenn ich nicht Okklumentik lerne, kann er Besitz von mir ergreifen." _

„_Das klingt ziemlich gruselig."_

Die Szene wurde gewaltsam weggerissen und Lucy war wieder in dem Raum, gegenüber von Voldemort, der sie triumphierend ansah.

„Sag mir Lucy, wie gut ist dein Bruder in Okklumentik?"

* * *

Harry und Ginny waren noch eine Weile gemeinsam über das Schlossgelände gelaufen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm machten. Für Harry endete der Weg allerdings bereits in der Eingangshalle, wo die Beiden auf Cho trafen.

„Willst du jetzt mit mir reden?" fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

Sie sah so unglücklich aus, dass Harry ihr die Bitte nicht abschlagen konnte.

„Ich geh schon mal hoch und sag den anderen bescheid," meinte Ginny.

Harry nickte nur knapp.

„Wohin?" fragte Cho.

„Raum der Wünsche?"

Sie nickte.

Wie immer war der Raum perfekt auf die Wünsche der suchenden Person angepasst Ein Sofa und ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer erwarteten die Beiden als sie den Raum betraten.

„Alles klar?" fragte Cho.

„Nein, absolut nicht."

Sie strich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und Harry ließ sich davon ablenken.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Du auf mich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „ich kann verstehen dass du ein bisschen neben der Spur bist."

Harry lachte trocken, „ein bisschen neben der Spur ist gut."

Er seufzte leise, „ich fühl mich einfach nur beschissen."

„Gibt es denn gar keine Hinweise wo deine Schwester ist?"

„Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Aber Sirius glaubt, dass irgendein Schüler Schuld ist."

„Du meinst irgendjemand aus Hogwarts hat sie entführt."

„Ja, vermutlich ihr mysteriöses Date."

„Das heißt wenn sie jemandem gesagt hätte, wer es ist, dann wüsstet ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich wo sie ist," folgerte Cho.

„Ja, ich hätte sie einfach zwingen müssen es mir zu sagen."

Cho umarmte ihn sanft und Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, während sie sanft durch seine Haare strich.

„Ich fühl mich wie ein kleines Kind," meinte er nach ein paar Minuten.

Cho lachte, „ich hoffe es fühlt sich nicht zu schlecht an."

Harry lächelte schwach, „nein eigentlich tut es ganz gut."

„Ich wünschte du hättest dich besser mit Lucy verstanden," sagte Harry nach ein paar weiteren Minuten.

„Ich bin sicher ich krieg noch meine Gelegenheit dazu," antwortete sie ruhig.

„Das hoffe ich."

Cho strich weiter liebevoll durch Harrys Haare während er sich zum ersten mal an diesem Tag entspannt fühlte. Er verdrängte das Schuldgefühl, das an ihm nagte und konzentrierte sich auf Chos Finger, die seine Stirn massierten.

„Lass uns hier bleiben," sagte Cho irgendwann.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir schlafen hier, ich bin sicher, dass dieser Raum wunderbar bequeme Betten aufstellen kann."

„Wieso Betten, eins reicht doch, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Er richtete sich auf und küsste sie.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du hier bist."

* * *

Als Lily und James aufstanden war es noch dunkel.

„Willst du nachher wirklich zu Fudge gehen?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, der Ort, an dem wir die Kette gefunden haben ist ziemlich weit vom Dorf entfernt, das beweist ziemlich eindeutig, dass ein Schüler mit da drin steckt."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Fudge das nachvollziehen kann," sagte Lily zweifelnd.

„Ich werd ihm nicht sehr viele andere Möglichkeiten geben," versprach James grimmig.

Lily hatte immer noch ihre Zweifel, wollte aber James Hoffnung nicht im Keim ersticken und kochte deshalb schweigend Kaffee. Sie fragte sich, was sie tun sollten, wenn sie die Erlaubnis wirklich nicht bekamen oder wenn keiner der Schüler etwas wusste.

Wie sollten sie Lucy ohne irgendwelchen weiteren Hinweise finden? Sie könnte überall sein, Merlin sie kannten ja noch nicht einmal alle Verstecke und Schlupfwinkel der Todesser. Sie dachte an das erste mal als Harry entführt worden war, ohne Samanthas Hilfe hätten sie ihn damals nie gefunden.

Doch diesmal wusste die junge Frau nichts. Dumbledore hatte bereits mit ihr gesprochen und sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Plan Lucy zu entführen existierte. Allerdings hatte sie versprochen einmal nachzuhören und bescheid zu geben, sobald sie auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis bekam.

Trotz allem war das eine eher vage Hoffnung, denn wenn Voldemort seine Pläne geheim halten wollte, dann wusste er auch, wie er das anzustellen hatte. Trotzdem war das eine der besten Möglichkeiten, die sie hatten und Lily blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass es reichen würde.

* * *

Natürlich stellte Fudge sich auch James gegenüber quer.

„Potter, sie können keine Schülerbefragung durchführen, sie sind minderjährig und stehen unter dem Schutz meiner Regierung und ich werde ihnen nicht erlauben, irgendwen ohne konkreten Verdacht zu befragen."

„Herr Minister, ich weiß nicht ob ihnen klar ist, dass möglicherweise das Leben einer Schülerin, die ebenfalls unter dem von ihnen genannten Schutz steht, von dieser verdammten Befragung abhängt."

Fudge musterte James kritisch.

„Es reicht wenn ich alle Jungen ab der vierten Klasse befragen kann," fügte James hinzu.

„Und wenn das ergebnislos ist? Bitten sie mich dann Veritaserum benutzen zu können, weil jemand gelogen haben könnte?"

„Minister ich..."

„Würden sie sich so viel Mühe geben, wenn es nicht ihre Tochter wäre?" fragte Fudge.

„Was spielt denn das für eine Rolle?" fragte James.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht erlauben, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die sie in einem anderen Fall nie ergriffen hätten, nur weil ihre Tochter vermisst wird."

„Also macht die Tatsache, dass sie meine Tochter ist, die Suche weniger wichtig?!" schrie James.

„Beruhigen sie sich Potter," sagte Fudge zornig.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Meine Tochter stirbt vielleicht und sie wollen mir sagen ich soll mich beruhigen!"

„Potter, bleiben sie professionell."

„Ich möchte wissen was sie machen würden," fauchte James, „aber im Gegensatz zu meiner, ist ihre Tochter in Sicherheit."

„Das hat doch gar nichts hiermit zu tun."

„Wissen sie was das Problem zwischen uns beiden ist? Ich weiß wozu Todesser fähig sind, ich hab es selbst erlebt, während sie nur hier rumsitzen und Berichte lesen. Wenn sie gesehen hätten, was ich gesehen habe, dann würden sie nicht eine Sekunde zögern, mir diese verdammte Erlaubnis zu geben."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte James aus dem Büro.

* * *

Das Wissen nichts Anständiges tun zu können, war verdammt frustrierend. Allerdings hoffte Samantha, dass das Mittagessen mit ihren Eltern ein wenig aufschlussreicher sein würde, als das Gespräch mit Goyle, der noch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen war, das Lucy Potters Verschwinden etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben könnte.

Vielleicht wussten ihre Eltern mehr und vielleicht würden sie dies sogar ihr gegenüber zugeben. Sie strich ihren Umhang glatt und disapparierte zum Landsitz ihrer Eltern. Ein Hauself begrüßte sie wie immer und nahm ihren Mantel ab. Sie ging rasch ins Esszimmer, in dem ihre Eltern bereits warteten.

„Sam, schön dich zu sehen," ihre Mutter lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Hallo Mum, hi Dad."

Sie setzte sich gegenüber ihrer Mutter. Hier hatte sie immer gesessen, wenn sie zu dritt waren und auch wenn sie nicht mehr hier wohnte, war ihr dieses Haus immer noch sehr vertraut und sie fühlte sich wohl.

Hör auf damit, dachte sie ärgerlich. Wohl wissend, dass die Verbundenheit mit ihrer Kindheit und im besonderen mit ihren Eltern ihr Leben nicht gerade erleichterten, im Gegenteil. Am besten wäre, wenn ich sie hassen könnte, dachte sie, doch das war ihr trotz all der schrecklichen Dinge, die sie ihre Eltern hatte tun sehen unmöglich.

Es ist ein Fluch, stellte Samantha zum wiederholten male fest, ein ordentlicher Bruch wäre um einiges besser gewesen, dann würde ihr das Hassen vermutlich gar nicht mehr so schwer fallen.

„Wie geht es dir, Sam, man sieht dich ja kaum noch."

Sie meinte leichten Tadel in der Stimme ihres Vaters zu hören.

„Dad, du weißt doch, die Arbeit im Ministerium und alles, das erfordert Zeit und ich will schließlich gut machen, was ich mache, an mir hängt ein Ruf."

„Ich finde immer noch, dass du heiraten und nicht mehr arbeiten solltest. Dein Privatleben kommt viel zu kurz zwischen Ministerium und unserem Meister und dir ist sicher bewusst, was wichtiger ist."

„Ja, natürlich Mum, aber ich fühle mich im Moment einfach nicht dazu gedrängt zu heiraten, ich hab noch nicht mal einen Freund."

Zumindest keinen, von dem ihr wollt, dass ich ihn heirate, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht meine Eltern hast," meinte ihr Vater, „wenn ich nicht schon mit Bella zusammengewesen wäre, dann hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich mit Cassandra MacKenzie verlobt."

„Meine Eltern waren in dieser Hinsicht nie besonders durchsetzungsfähig," meinte Bellatrix, „wäre vor allem in Andromedas Fall sicher besser gewesen."

„Sie ist tot," meinte Rodolphus, „und ich bin sicher, dass die Welt wesentlich besser dran ist so. Nur ihre missratene Tochter..."

Samantha dachte an Dora, die sie zugegebenermaßen immer noch nicht richtig gut leiden konnte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass auch sie früher oder später sterben wird," meinte Bella, „die Überlebenschancen von Auroren sind nicht allzu hoch."

„Ja, aber sobald sie eine gewisse Grenze überschritten haben, kriegt man sie nicht tot, denk mal an deinen Cousin, oder die Potters."

„Apropos die Potters," meinte Sam, „haben wir etwas mit dem verschwinden ihrer Tochter zu tun?"

„Selbstverständlich, aber nähere Informationen dürfen wir dir nicht geben, es ist eine äußert riskante Aktion gewesen."

„Klar, ich versteh das, wenn ihr nicht mehr sagen dürft."

Sie lächelte und hätte eigentlich am liebsten laut geflucht.

* * *

AN: Hey Leute! Es tut mir echt leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, ich weiß das schreibe ich immer, aber es tut mir wirklich leid.

Ich hatte einfach total viel um die Ohren, ich muss LKs wählen, Klausuren schreiben und versuchen endlich meine theoretische Führerscheinprüfung zu machen.

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und muntert mich mit ein paar Reviews auf.

Bye

Sanny


	69. Der Albtraum beginnt

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

**Kapitel 68**

**Der Albtraum beginnt**

* * *

Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Nur sein Zauberstab erleuchtete schwach den Weg, den er ging. Rechts und links kamen immer wieder Türen, doch die interessierten ihn nicht, er wollte zu einer ganz bestimmten Tür. Schließlich stand er davor, dunkelbraunes Holz, mit einem vergitterten Fenster im oberen Teil der Tür.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Lucy Potter lag zusammengekauert auf dem schmalen Bett. Sie schien zu schlafen. Nun, das würde sich gleich ändern. Er hob seinen Zauberstab

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch traf das schlafende Mädchen in den Rücken. Sie zuckte zusammen und schrie. Sie wurde hin und her geschleudert, von den Krämpfen und hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Er genoss den Anblick aus vollem Herzen. Doch er wollte es nicht zu weit treiben. Er nahm den Fluch von ihr.

Sie blieb einfach liegen und rührte sich nicht.

„Wie geht es dir Lucy?" fragte er.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Antworte!"

Er sah wie sich ihr Kopf leicht in seine Richtung drehte. Anstatt einer Antwort übergab sie sich. Angewidert drehte er sich weg, während sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen schien. Er wartete bis sie aufhörte zu würgen, dann wandte er sich erneut zu ihr.

Ein erneuter Cruciatusfluch ließ sie schreien und zucken. Diesmal ließ er den Fluch noch länger auf ihr als zuvor. Die Schreie füllten den ganzen Raum und irgendwann verstummten sie. Das Mädchen blieb einfach am Boden liegen, offensichtlich bewusstlos.

Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Er verließ den Raum, die schwere Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm zu.

Harry fuhr hoch. Sein Körper war schweißbedeckt und er zitterte. Er schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Ihm war übel. Immer wieder sah er wie Lucy sich gequält am Boden wandt.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und liefen über sein Gesicht. Wut, Verzweiflung und Angst tobten in seinem Körper. Er hasste Voldemort für das was er seiner kleinen Schwester antat und er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Noch einmal spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, dann verließ er das Badezimmer wieder. Doch zurück ins Bett wollte er auch nicht.

Die anderen Jungen schliefen bereits, also beschloss Harry hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, dort saß er zumindest nicht im Dunkeln. Das Kaminfeuer war noch nicht aus und in einem Sessel davor saß Ginny und schlief. Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter. Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum, du bist vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen."

„Oh, wie spät ist es denn?"

Das war eine recht interessante Frage, allerdings hatte Harry seine Uhr nicht dabei, deshalb zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach egal," meinte sie, „ich kann sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Harry, der sich mit aller Macht von den Gedanken an Lucy abhalten wollte.

„Weil ich immer an Lucy denken muss."

Offensichtlich war sein Versuch nicht besonders erfolgreich. Die Bilder stiegen wieder vor seinen Augen auf. Er musste darüber reden, jetzt.

„Ich hab von ihr geträumt," sagte er.

„Wann?" fragte Ginny.

„Gerade eben," er schluckte, „du weißt doch, dass ich manchmal in Voldemorts Kopf eindringe."

Sie nickte.

„Es war das schrecklichste was ich je gesehen habe," fuhr er fort, seine Stimme zitterte. „Er hat sie gequält. Sie... sie hat so geschrieen und er... er stand nur da und hat zugesehen. Sie sah so schrecklich aus, als wäre es nicht das erste mal..."

Er sah es so deutlich wie in seinem Traum und erneut stiegen Tränen in seine Augen. Er sah auf und erkannte, dass auch über Ginnys Wangen Tränen liefen. Instinktiv stand Harry auf und umarmte sie, sie erwiderte diese Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Der Orden findet sie, oder?" schluchzte Ginny, „sie finden Lucy und alles wird gut."

„Ja ganz bestimmt," flüsterte Harry.

* * *

„Also, deine Eltern wissen, was Sache ist, dürfen es dir aber nicht sagen?" fragte Charlie.

Samantha nickte. „Es ist zum verrückt werden."

„Weiß James schon bescheid?" fragte er.

„Ja klar, ich hab ihn gleich informiert als ich da weg war."

„Was sagt er?"

„Ich weiß nicht, er hat sich noch nicht wieder bei mir gemeldet."

Unglücklich lehnte sie ihren Kopf an Charlies Schulter. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie besser helfen könnte, immerhin hing vielleicht Lucy Potters Leben davon ab.

„Ich muss irgendetwas übersehen haben."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Charlie.

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist so ein Gefühl."

„Mach dich nicht verrückt," sagte Charlie beruhigend, „dass sie entführt wurde ist nicht dein Fehler."

„Ja, aber ich weiß, wie Voldemort mit seinen Gefangenen umgeht und das hat die Kleine einfach nicht verdient."

„Ja, da hast du recht."

* * *

Knapp drei Stunden später traf Samantha James Lily und Sirius in Godrics Hollow. Sie erzählte ihnen noch einmal genau was ihre Eltern gesagt hatten.

„Weißt du wie viel deine Eltern wissen?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein," antwortete sie, „das ist nicht wirklich klar geworden, sie haben eher Andeutungen gemacht als Konkrete Aussagen."

„Das heißt wir können nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen deine Eltern zu verhaften," stellte Sirius fest.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Du weißt doch, es gibt Situationen, da riskiert man, dass ein Spion auffliegt, natürlich wären wir in der Lage dich ausreichend zu schützen. Aber wenn deine Eltern nicht alles wissen, verlieren wir dich als Informationsquelle und das wäre das Dümmste was jetzt passieren könnte."

Verblüfft und ärgerlich sah Samantha Sirius an,

„Vielen dank auch," fauchte sie.

„Hey nicht persönlich nehmen," wollte Sirius sie beschwichtigen doch sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Fast hätte sie noch etwas nicht sehr freundliches hinzugefügt, doch ihr Blick fiel auf Lily, die aussah als wolle sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Nicht mal in Kämpfen in denen Samantha sie bisher erlebt hatte, hatte sie so kraftlos und verzweifelt ausgesehen. Blass, mit Ringen unter den Augen, die nicht wie sonst wachsam umherblickten, selbst die roten Haare wirkten irgendwie stumpf und farblos.

James war währenddessen aufgestanden und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Er wirkte angespannt und wütend. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau. Sam war sich nicht ganz sicher was das bedeutete. Worauf bezog sich seine Wut?

Sirius und Lily wussten währenddessen, dass die Wut nur ein Ventil war, das James brauchte. Er versteckte darunter die selbe Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die auch Lily zeigte.

„Was tun wir?" murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, im Zimmer auf und abgehend, während Samantha, Lily und Sirius ihn beobachteten.

„Wir könnten alle uns bekannten Todesserverstecke abklappern," meinte Sirius.

„Welche kennen wir denn?" fragte Lily, die nicht so klang als verspräche sie sich viel von dieser Idee.

„Das Haus der Gaunts, aber da wird sie nicht sein, Voldemort macht den gleichen Fehler nicht dreimal. Dann wäre da das Haus deiner Eltern und das der Malfoys. Der MacKenzie Landsitz in Wales, was noch?" fragend blickte Sirius zu Samantha.

„Es gibt noch ein leerstehendes Gebäude in London, das wird allerdings nicht für Gefangene verwendet, die sind in der Regel in den Gebäuden, die du gerade genannt hast. Ich denke aber, dass es noch mehr Plätze gibt, weitere Wohnhäuser und so, aber ich hab euch ja das System erklärt, ich hab selber nur einen sehr geringen Einblick, was die Namen der Todesser betrifft."

James hatte aufgehört im Wohnzimmer umher zu rennen.

„Ich hab eine Idee," sagte er.

„Was für eine?" fragte Lily.

„Wie lange dauern die Treffen im Schnitt?" fragte James Samantha gewandt.

„Unterschiedlich, manche eine halbe Stunde, manche drei Stunden."

„Okay, das nächste mal, wenn Voldemort euch alle ruft, dann schickst du mir einen Patronus, ich und wer sonst noch verfügbar ist, dringen in eines der Häuser ein und suchen Lucy."

Samantha sah ihn zweifelnd an, „diese Gebäude sind mehr als nur gut geschützt."

„Wir haben aber keine besseren Möglichkeiten," sagte James ärgerlich, „wir haben keinerlei Anhaltspunkte und ich werde nicht warten bis Voldemort uns verrät, wo wir sie abholen können."

„Und wenn euch jemand erwischt, dass ist Wahnsinn, nur weil die Bewohner nicht da sind, heißt das nicht, dass das Haus leer ist. Da sind Hauselfen und Schutzzauber und alles mögliche."

„Also ist dein Vorschlag, dass wir Lucy einfach sterben lassen?" fragte James wütend.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht."

„Tja, dann liefere mir eine bessere Idee, oder unterstütze meinen Plan!"

„Hört auf!" schrie Lily. Nun rannen ihr wirklich Tränen über die Wangen, „es bringt doch nichts wenn ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagt."

James drehte sich um und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, er merkte, dass seine eigenen Augen brannten und versuchte die Tränen zu verdrängen.

Sirius, der wohl als einziger noch klar dachte, setzte sich neben Lily und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie. Warum wiederfuhren ausgerechnet seinen besten Freunden all diese grauenhaften Dinge? fragte er sich. Das war so unfair, er selbst merkte, wie die Angst um Lucy dauerhaft an ihm nagte, wie musste das für Lily und James sein.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Sam mit ruhigerer Stimme als zuvor.

„Schon Okay."

„Du hast recht," sagte sie, „wir sollten deinen Plan umsetzen."

„Dann fangen wir am besten gleich damit an."

* * *

James, Sirius und Lily beschlossen, dass es ratsam wäre, weitere Personen in den Plan einzubeziehen. Da es illegal war, konnten sie nur Ordensmitglieder fragen. Ihre Wahl fiel aus verständlichen Gründen auf Remus, Jane, Alice und Frank.

Eine Gruppe von sieben Personen war recht überschaubar, außerdem mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass möglicherweise einer oder zwei nicht verfügbar sein würden.

Mit Samanthas Hilfe gelang es ihnen sich einen ziemlich guten Grundriss vom Haus der Malfoys zu erstellen. Der vom Haus der MacKenzies war nicht ganz so gut, was daran lag, dass Sam dieses Haus nicht so gut kannte. Trotzdem waren sie sich sicher, dass auch dieser Plan ihnen Helfen würde. Aufgrund des besseren Lageplanes entschlossen sie sich, zuerst das Haus der Malfoys gründlich zu durchsuchen.

Während sie über den Plan brüteten, schwor James sich insgeheim, dass derjenige, der seine Tochter entführt hatte, bis an sein Lebensende bezahlen würde.

* * *

Voldemort war nicht der einzige, der Lucy immer wieder folterte. Auch Lucius Malfoy ließ sich dieses Vergnügen nicht entgehen. Lucy wusste nicht warum Voldemort sie auch von anderen foltern ließ. Dass er selber Harry zeigen wollte, was mit ihr geschah, hatte sie verstanden, doch weshalb ließ er sie auch von anderen foltern? Vielleicht, überlegte sie, damit Harry sah, dass sich ihr körperlicher Zustand dauerhaft verschlechterte.

Lucy fand es selbst erstaunlich, wie klar ihr Verstand noch war, obwohl sie doch dermaßen gequält wurde. Aber Denken war das Einzige, was ihr half den dauerhaften Schmerz auszuhalten und sie war dankbar, dass ihr diese Möglichkeit erhalten blieb. Der angenehmste Zustand, den sie momentan kannte, war allerdings die Ohnmacht. Die Schmerzen hinderten sie daran wirklich zu schlafen, aber Bewusstlosigkeit war genauso gut. Jedes Mal wenn sie wieder gefoltert wurde, sehnte sie sich die Bewusstlosigkeit herbei, die inzwischen, bei all den Verletzungen die sie erlitten hatte unweigerlich kam.

Wieder einmal näherte sich Licht. Sie wusste, dass es Malfoy war, seine Schritte klangen anders als die Voldemorts. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte die seltsame Erfahrung gemacht, dass Lucius Malfoy sie auf grausamere Art folterte, als Voldemort. Sie wusste nicht welche Gründe es dafür gab, denn diese Tatsache wiedersprach allem, was sie je über Voldemort gehört hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Malfoy kam herein.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab

„Crucio!"

Und Lucys Welt explodierte in Schmerz.

* * *

AN: Ich weiß, dafür, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, ist das Kapitel recht kurz geraten, aber ich fand das Ende dieses Kapitels so vielversprechend und deswegen dachte ich, ich hör an dieser Stelle auf.

Ich gebe mir Mühe, dieses mal schneller zu schreiben.

Bye

Sanny


	70. Der Albtraum geht weiter

Kapitel 69

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

**Im Schatten des Krieges**

Kapitel 69

Der Alptraum geht weiter

„Es sah aus wie ein Keller," erklärte Harry den drei Erwachsenen.

Nach zwei weiteren Träumen hatte Harry sich entschlossen seinen Eltern und Professor Dumbledore davon zu erzählen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass seiner Mutter Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er hatte ihnen möglichst Detailgetreu erzählt, was er gesehen hatte, obwohl es ihm schwergefallen war. Jetzt, da er geendet hatte war ihm selbst wieder zum heulen zumute.

„Und es war nur Voldemort da?" fragte James.

Seine Stimme klang belegt, als ob auch er sich nur mühsam davon abhalten könnte, wie seine Frau in Tränen auszubrechen. Harry nickte.

„Mist, das hätte uns einen Anhaltspunkt geben können." Lily wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry," sagte sie und zog ihn eine feste Umarmung.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher was genau seine Mutter meinet. Was tat ihr leid?

„Du solltest so was nicht sehen müssen."

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld Mum, ehrlich um mich müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen."

Sie drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester.

„Betreffend eures Plans," nahm Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder auf, „seit ihr euch sicher, dass ihr ihn durchführen wollt?"

Lily und James nickten Beide energisch.

„In jedem Fall, ich habe das Gefühl alle anderen Möglichkeiten sind ausgeschöpft und wir werden Lucy ganz sicher nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen."

„Wohl kaum," sagte Dumbledore.

„Was für ein Plan?" fragte Harry, zwischen den drei Erwachsenen umher blickend.

„Wir werden nacheinander in Häuser von inoffiziell bekannten Todessern einsteigen und versuchen Lucy zu finden," gab James den Plan in Kurzfassung wieder.

„Das klingt gefährlich."

„Wir sind mit Gefahr relativ vertraut," versuchte Lily ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry.

„Am besten du erzählst niemandem, dass du das weißt, auch nicht Neville, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Neville und Hermine würden sich nur unnötig sorgen machen, außerdem, je mehr davon Wissen, umso höher das Risiko, dass etwas durchsickert."

„Okay," sagte Harry, obwohl er jetzt schon wusste, dass es ihm schwer Fallen würde, den anderen gegenüber die Klappe zu halten.

--

Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage, bis Samanthas Patronus James erreichte. Es war halb sechs und eigentlich befanden er, Lily und Alice sich gerade mitten im Dienst. Doch wozu war er schließlich Chef. Er übertrug die Verantwortung für eine Durchsuchung in der Nokturngasse, die eigentlich Lily hatte übernehmen sollen kurzerhand an Bill Weasley.

Seine Lehreinheit bei den Zweiten musste ein, darüber nicht sehr glücklicher Kingsley Shackelbolt übernehmen und statt Alice schickte er Charlie zu einer Zeugenbefragung ins St.Mungo.

Es war wirklich Glück, das sowohl Remus als auch Jane an diesem Tag Frühdienst gehabt hatten und so befand sich die komplette Gruppe gut fünf Minuten später in Lilys und James Wohnzimmer. Rasch belegten sie sich gegenseitig mit Desillusionierungszaubern ehe sie disapparierten.

Lily, James, Alice, Frank und Sirius waren alle schon mal im Haus der Malfoys gewesen, auch wenn keine Durchsuchung oder Befragung jemals zum Ergebnis gehabt hätte, dass Lucius oder seiner Frau ein Verbrechen nachgewiesen werden konnte. Das erste Problem auf das die sieben unsichtbaren stießen waren die Schutzzauber, die das Haus umgaben. Natürlich war keiner von ihnen davon ausgegangen ohne Probleme auf das Anwesen zu kommen, doch sie hatten die Hoffnung gehabt, ein wenig schneller mit den Schutzzaubern fertig zu werden.

Dass sie doch hindurchbrachen, war hauptsächlich Remus zu verdanken, der sich dank seines Jobs recht gut auf Schutzzauber verstand. Allerdings kostete es sie trotzdem eine wertvolle Viertelstunde.

„Kriegst du die Zauber wieder repariert?" fragte Frank, „wenn die das Loch finden, dann wissen die, das jemand hier war.

„Ich kenne diesen Zauber," sagte Remus, „allerdings haben die ihn ein wenig modifiziert und mit anderen Schutzzaubern kombiniert, aber ich denke schon, dass ich ihn wieder hinkriege."

Frank nickte zufrieden, obwohl das natürlich keiner der anderen sehen konnte.

„Ich befürchte fast, dass von jetzt an die Hauselfen unser größtes Problem sein werden," meinte Lily, „die merken sicher, wenn ungebetene Gäste ins Haus kommen und Elfenmagie ist nicht zu unterschätzen."

Die anderen wussten alle, dass Lily recht hatte. Aber auch über dieses Problem hatten sie vorher nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass es sinnvoll wäre die Elfen zu schocken, so dass sie von ihren Aktivitäten nichts mitbekamen.

„Also denkt daran," sagte James, ehe sie das Haus endgültig betraten, „sobald Sams Patronus eintrifft bleiben uns wahrscheinlich nur noch Sekunden."

Die anderen nickten. Sie alle wussten, was bei dieser Aktion auf dem Spiel stand. Remus, der noch nie hier gewesen war, musste zugeben, dass die riesige Villa mit dem prächtigen Park sehr beeindruckend war. Er dachte an Lucy, die hoffentlich irgendwo in diesem Haus war. Als sie die Eingangshalle wieder betraten, kam ihnen bereits der erste Hauself entgegen.

„Dobby wusste nicht..." begann der Elf, hielt dann aber inne und sah sich um.

„Sir?" fragte der Elf verwirrt.

Ein Schockzauber von rechts neben Remus streckte den Elf zu Boden.

„Alles wie abgesprochen!" hörte Remus James Stimme von links.

Das war das Stichwort. Remus bewegte sich in Richtung der gut sichtbaren Treppe. Lily und James wollten sich den Keller vornehmen, Alice und Frank das Erdgeschoss, Remus und Jane die erste Etage und Sirius die zweite. In seiner Grundstruktur war der Plan mehr als simpel.

Die einzige Schwierigkeit lag darin, dass die Zeit in diesem Fall unberechenbar war. Denn zum einen wussten sie nicht, wann Samanthas Warnung eintreffen würde, zum anderen blieben ihnen danach nur noch Sekunden, um das Haus zu verlassen und die Schutzzauber wieder zu reparieren. Das ging erst, sobald sie sich alle außerhalb der Schutzzauber befanden, denn sie brauchten dieses Loch, um das Gelände wieder zu verlassen. Nur die Zeit machte den Plan riskant. Während er das erste Zimmer betrat, welches wohl als Schlafzimmer genutzt wurde, dachte er, dass Lucy das Risiko mehr als wert war. Und wenn sie jedes Todesserhaus Englands durchsuchen würden, er wäre in jedem Fall dabei.

--

Für Samantha war es alles andere als leicht, das Todessertreffen zu überstehen, während die Potters, Longbottoms, Black, Lupin und Baker das Haus der Malfoys durchsuchten. Auch wenn sie während dem verlauf des Treffens keinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse dort hatte, huschte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Lucius Malfoy. Nur die blonden Haare verrieten ihn, aber Samantha hätte ohnehin gewusst, welchen Platz ihr Onkel im inneren Kreis einnahm.

Natürlich war sein Gesicht unter der Maske nicht zu erkennen, doch Samantha war sich sicher, dass er konzentriert dem dunklen Lord lauschte. Das solltest du auch tun, dachte sie. Zwar war die Begrüßung und die kurzen Berichte über gelungene Operationen nicht sehr spannend, doch wenn der dunkle Lord merkte, dass jemand unaufmerksam war, konnte dies unangenehme Folgen haben. Fast wie in der Schule, nur das dort Folter verboten gewesen war.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Voldemort und konzentrierte sich auf seine Worte. Er redete von ermordeten Muggeln und einem Zaubererehepaar, dass letzte Woche ermordet worden war. Natürlich hatte Samantha bereits im Tagespropheten davon gelesen, doch Voldemort fügte noch einige Details hinzu, die die Zeitung verschwiegen oder selbst nicht gekannt hatte.

„Nun, ihr werdet euch sicher gefragt haben, aus welchem Grund wir in letzter Zeit so inaktiv waren. Zuerst einmal möchte ich versichern, dass Lord Voldemorts Pläne niemals ruhen, nur weil euch nicht alles bekannt ist, was vor sich geht, verfolge ich dennoch meine Pläne.

Dennoch gibt es etwas, dass ihr erfahren solltet, auch wenn es noch zu früh für Details ist. In der Tat jedoch, stehen wir kurz davor, eines meiner wichtigsten Ziele zu erreichen. Es wird euch zweifelsohne erfreuen zu hören, dass nur noch kleine Schritte zur Übernahme des Ministeriums fehlen."

Voldemort schweig, während ein überraschtes raunen durch die Reihen der Todesser ging.

„Ich arbeite schon seit einigen Monaten mit Hilfe einiger meiner treuesten Todesser an einem Plan und ich versichere euch, dass ihr alle an dem Ruhm teilhaben werdet, den diese Übernahme auf uns werfen wird."

Voldemort plante das Ministerium zu übernehmen und er glaubte kurz vor dem Ziel zu sein. Das war beunruhigend, denn wenn Voldemort sich kurz vor seinem Ziel sah, dann traf dies meistens zu. Der dunkle Lord schien allerdings nicht gewillt zu sein, seine Pläne noch genauer auszuführen. Nun, immerhin würde sie dem Orden berichten können, dass Voldemort Pläne hatte, die bereits sehr konkret wurde.

Obwohl das keine besonders erfreulichen Neuigkeiten waren. Blieb nur zu hoffen, das wenigsten Lucy Potter gefunden wurde und dieser Spuk ein Ende hatte.

Schließlich beendete Voldemort das Treffen.

Samantha schielte vorsichtig auf ihre Uhr, knapp eine Stunde war bereits verstrichen, seit sie James Potter den Patronus geschickt hatte, hoffentlich hatte die Zeit gereicht. Eigentlich wollte sie sofort disapparieren, um die Potters zu warnen, dass das Treffen vorbei war, doch ausgerechnet ihre Tante Narcissa sprach sie an.

„Samantha!"

„Ja?" ruhig bleiben, solange sie noch hier ist, ist alles okay. Aber wo war Lucius?

„Du denkst an das Familienessen nächsten Samstag?"

„Selbst verständlich," antwortete sie.

„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, Bella hat mir erzählt, dass du momentan sehr gestresst bist da vergisst man leicht etwas."

„Vielen Dank, Narcissa. Aber ich hätte es sicher nicht vergessen."

„Natürlich."

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss mich leider verabschieden, im Büro sind einige Sachen liegen geblieben, die ich noch erledigen sollte."

„Natürlich, lass dich nicht aufhalten."

Samantha nickte und lächelte gezwungen, dann disapparierte sie.

--

„Verschwindet! Sofort!"

Samanthas Nachricht war mehr als deutlich. James fluchte und sie hatten keinerlei Spur von Lucy, nicht der geringste Hinweis, dass sie hier gewesene war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ ein durchdringendes Pfeifen ertönen, welches sie vorher als Alarmsignal ausgemacht hatten.

„Lily?"

„Hier."

„Gib mir deine Hand damit wir uns nicht verlieren."

Obwohl sie unsichtbar waren, fanden ihre Hände sich schnell. Rasch liefen sie den Gang zurück und die Treppen hinauf ins Erdgeschoss. Der geschockte Hauself lag immer noch auf dem Fußboden der Eingangshalle. Lily und James waren schon auf halbem Weg durch ebendiese hindurch als ein zweimaliges Ploppen die Ankunft von zwei Personen verkündete.

Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy.

James unterdrückte einen Fluch. Egal was sie taten, es war ihnen unmöglich, das Haus unbemerkt zu verlassen. Der geschockte Hauself lag immer noch auf dem Boden und Narcissas Blick fiel soeben darauf. Seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um die von Lily.

Wenn sie nur wüssten, was mit den anderen war. Hatten sie das Haus bereits verlassen? Oder standen auch sie irgendwo in der Halle und überlegten fieberhaft, wie sie unbemerkt verschwinden sollten.

„Sieh dir das an Lucius," sagte Narcissa.

„Er ist geschockt," stellte Lucius Malfoy fest.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Elfen.

„Enervarte!"

Der bewusstlose Elf öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt um sich.

„Sir!" sagte er, als er Lucius Malfoy erkannte und beeilte sich, aufzustehen und sich vor seinem Herrn zu verbeugen.

James stellte sich ganz nah neben Lily.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" raunte er kaum hörbar.

„Wir gehen einfach, wegen dem Elf wissen sie jetzt ohnehin, dass wir hier waren. Was macht es da wenn sie sehen, dass sich die Tür öffnet?" antwortete Lily ebenso leise.

„Okay, aber wir lassen sie offen stehen, für den Fall dass die anderen auch hier sind."

„Los."

Sie schlichen zur Tür, während hinter ihnen der Elf stammelnd erklärte was geschehen war.

Mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete James die Tür und dann rannten sie. Sie hörten Malfoy der ihnen durch die offene Tür einen Fluch hinterher jagte. Dann erklang ein Aufprall.

„Er muss einen von den anderen getroffen haben," keuchte Lily.

Sie wollten umdrehen, doch eine Stimme hielt sie davon ab.

„Lauft weiter!" brüllte Sirius.

„Komm er hat das unter Kontrolle!"

Sie sprinteten erneut los.

Beide Malfoys waren hinter ihnen. Sie mussten das Loch erreichen, dass verdammte Loch in den Sicherheitszaubern. Ein Schockzauber verfehlte James nur um Haaresbreite. Die Malfoys zielten gut obwohl sie ihre Ziele nicht sehen konnten.

Hätte James nicht gewusst, dass irgendwo hinter ihm noch die anderen waren hätte er blindlings nach hinten geschossen, doch das Risiko war zu groß.

„Da vorne," rief Lily und auch James erkannte die Stelle an der die unsichtbare Barriere, die das Malfoyanwesen schützte, unterbrochen war. Direkt dahinter warteten Alice und Frank.

„Lily, James?"

„Ja!"

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Kommen gleich, einer wurde von einem Fluch getroffen..."

„Wir müssen disapparieren sofort!" brüllte Sirius, „scheiß auf das Loch."

„Zu uns!" rief James.

Lily ließ seine Hand los um zu apparieren. Während James die Drehung vollzog sah er Malfoy ein letztes Mal den Zauberstab heben.

AN: Ich spar mir den Entschuldigungen - Teil, ihr könnt euch eh denken was  
ich sagen will

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr findet die Story trotz der ewigen  
Wartezeiten lesenswert... ich hab noch eine Woche Ferien vielleicht schaff ich ja noch  
ein Kapitel.  
Bis dann  
Bye  
Sanny


	71. Voldemorts Ultimatum

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 70

Voldemorts Ultimatum

* * *

„Aber woher wussten sie, dass sie ausgerechnet in unserem Haus suchen müssen?" fragte Lucius zum wiederholten mal.

Nachdem klar gewesen war, dass er und Narcissa die Eindringlinge nicht mehr stoppen konnten, hatten sie sich in ihr Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen und beratschlagten, was sie weiter tun sollten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber zum Glück haben sie das Mädchen nicht gefunden," meinte Narcissa, „dafür, dass keiner in diesen Teil des Kellers kommt haben wir schließlich gesorgt."

„Trotzdem wird der dunkle Lord nicht sehr erbaut sein, wenn er erfährt was passiert ist."

„Wir müssen ihn ja nicht informieren."

Lucius sah sie ungläubig an, „Das ist nicht dein ernst oder? Der dunkle Lord wird zwar nicht erfreut sein, aber wenn wir es ihm verschweigen wird ihn das sicherlich nicht unbedingt glücklicher machen."

„Möglich, dass du recht hast," räumte Narcissa ein, „dennoch ist mir nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache."

Diese Tatsache war auch aus ihrem Gesicht mit Leichtigkeit zu erkennen und Lucius konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, auch ihm war nicht wohl, wenn er daran dachte, dass er in kurzer Zeit vor den dunklen Lord treten musste um seinen Fehler zu gestehen.

* * *

Die Tatsache, dass der ganze brillante Plan fehlgeschlagen war, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich die Stimmung im Hause Potter besserte. Das einzig Positive, was sich über die Durchsuchung sagen ließ war, wie Sirius scharfsinnig feststellte, dass niemand zusätzlich verletzt worden war.

Jane war zwar kurzzeitig geschockt gewesen, doch dieses Problem hatte sich mit einem simplen Enervarte beheben lassen. Samantha hatte sich mehrfach entschuldigt, dass ihre Warnung so knapp gekommen war. James war entschlossen trotz der Probleme, die sie gehabt hatten auch beim nächsten mal nach dem gleichen Prinzip vorzugehen.

„Das nächste wäre dann wohl das Haus der alten McKenzies," hatte Sam gemeint und James hatte dem zugestimmt.

Während James voller Tatendrang war und das nächste Todessertreffen kaum erwarten konnte, begann Lily zu verzweifeln. Mehr und mehr nagte an ihr die Befürchtung, dass Lucy längst tot war. James, der sich mit aller Macht gegen ähnlichen Pessimismus zu wehren versuchte, merkte, dass auch in ihm langsam aber sicher Zweifel aufstiegen. Dafür wiederum machte er Lily verantwortlich. Beide reagierten mit einer Mischung aus Scham und unbändiger Erleichterung als Harry schrieb, er habe einen weiteren Traum gehabt, in welchem Voldemort Lucy folterte.

„Das heißt sie lebt," stellte Lily mit zitternder Stimme und Tränen in den Augen fest, nachdem sie Harrys Brief gelesen hatte.

„Ja," sagte James grimmig.

Abgesehen davon, dass Lucy offensichtlich lebte, hatte Harrys Traum nicht im geringsten etwas positives an sich.

_Liebe Mum, Lieber Dad,_

_ich hatte wieder einen von diesen Träumen. Ich glaube sie werden häufiger __und jedes Mal__ geht es Lucy schlechter. Bitte, ihr müsst sie finden. Jedes mal, wenn sie sich nicht mehr bewegt denke ich sie ist tot. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Warum tut Voldemort das?_

_Ich hab euch lieb_

Harry

Ungeheure Wut stieg in James auf. Seine Tochter wurde seit dem 14. Februar vermisst, was inzwischen gut eine Woche war. Und jeder weitere Tag brachte sie dem Tod immer näher. Er fühlte sich nutzlos und fragte sich, genau wie Harry, was Voldemort damit bezweckte. Gleich danach fragte er sich, ob es ihm wirklich besser ginge wenn er es wüsste.

* * *

Harry grübelte wieder einmal darüber nach, weshalb Voldemort Lucy entführt hatte. Warum folterte er sie regelmäßig und warum er persönlich? War Lucy für Voldemort in irgendeiner Art und Weise wichtig? Manchmal jedoch hatte Harry das seltsame Gefühl, es ginge bei der ganzen Sache gar nicht um Lucy, sondern nur um ihn. Er wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es total unlogisch war. Und dennoch, schon seit Jahren hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn und Voldemort mehr verband als ein gescheiterter Mordversuch. Und manchmal, wenn er schweißgebadet aufwachte, dann glaubte er, der Lösung dieses Rätsels ganz nahe zu sein. Doch im Grunde war all das irrelevant, wichtig war nur, dass seine Eltern Lucy fanden. Schnell, bevor Voldemort sie tötete.

Trotzdem hatte er seinen Freunden von dem seltsamen Gefühl erzählt. Und wie für alles hatte Hermine auch dafür eine vollkommen logische Erklärung.

„Das ist doch ganz normal," meinte sie, „Erstens gibst du dir die Schuld an ihrer Entführung und Zweitens bist du auch noch der Einzige, der sieht was mit ihr geschieht. Ich glaube dieses Gefühl resultiert aus deinen Schuldgefühlen und dem Wunsch Lucy helfen zu können, was dir erheblich leichter fiele, wenn es eigentlich um dich ginge und nicht um sie."

Diese Erklärung klang so logisch und in sich schlüssig, dass Harry gar nicht erst versuchte Hermine zu wiedersprechen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass sie zutraf. Cho erzählte er nichts von seinem merkwürdigen Gefühl.

Überhaupt sprach er, nachdem der erste Schock ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, fast gar nicht über die Gefühle bezüglich seiner Schwester. Lucy konnte Cho nicht ausstehen und irgendwie glaubte er, er würde seine Schwester verraten, wenn er mit Cho darüber sprach. Cho entging natürlich nicht, dass Harry mit seinen Freunden mehr redete als mit ihr. Dies sorgte dafür dass sie gereizt war, was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass Harry sich nur ungern mit ihr traf.

Überraschenderweise stellte Harry fest, dass er unheimlich gut mit Ginny reden konnte. Meist fühlte er sich besser wenn er mit ihr sprach und es überraschte ihn, dass ihm diese Tatsache nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Hermine recht hatte?" fragte sie ihn am Montag Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry, der bis dahin den Nachmittag mit dem kläglichen Versuch seine Hausaufgaben zu machen verbracht hatte, schaute überrascht zu ihr auf, „Was meinst du?"

„Na was sie gesagt hat, wie dieses Gefühl zustande kommt."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie Unrecht hat?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht ist so ein Gefühl."

Harry grinste, „Noch ein Gefühl?"

Sie erwiderte das Grinsen, „Na ja Hermines Erklärung klang irgendwie zu logisch, für ein Gefühl."

Harry lächelte, „Meinst du?"

„Was sagst du denn, es geht immerhin um deine Gefühle nicht um meine."

„Stimmt."

„Und?"

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Hermine recht hatte."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Ginny.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal."

„Wie nicht das erste Mal?"

„Dass ich denke, dass es um mich geht."

„Ich versteh nicht ganz was du meinst."

„Na ja, ich dachte schon damals," er zögerte einen Moment.

„Wann damals."

„Als der Hogwartsexpress angegriffen wurde."

Ginny zuckte und Harry hielt inne.

„Red weiter," sagte sie.

„Voldemort schien damals gezielt nach mir zu suchen."

„Du meinst also, dass Voldemort es auf dich abgesehen hat?"

„Ja, ich weiß bloß nicht warum."

„Und du glaubst, dass er Lucy entführt hat, hat damit zu tun?"

Harry nickte, „Wenn ich nur wüsste warum."

Ginny sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube du hast recht," meinte sie dann, „aber vielleicht ist jetzt noch nicht der Zeitpunkt für dich es zu erfahren. Aber irgendwann findest du ganz sicher heraus warum, wenn es soweit ist, verstehst du."

Harry seufzte, „Im Grunde ist es unwichtig, ich will einfach nur, dass Lucy gesund zurück kommt."

„Das will ich auch," sagte Ginny, „mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

„Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt," wiederholte Harry.

Als er Abends im Bett lag, wunderte Harry sich wieder, wie gut es ihm getan hatte, mit Ginny zu reden. Zwar kannte er Ginny seit sie Babys waren, doch vor allem in den letzten Jahren war ihr Verhältnis nicht all zu eng gewesen. Jetzt jedoch erwies sich, dass Ginny eine äußerst wertvolle Freundin war und Harry fragte sich, warum ihm das zuvor nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Mit den Gedanken bei Ginny schlief Harry ein. Die anfängliche Traumlosigkeit hielt nicht lange. Die lauten Schmerzensschreie seiner Schwester leiteten Harry in einen Traum, dessen Szenario Harry all zu vertraut war. Wieder einmal fand er sich in der Rolle Voldemorts, der seinen Zauberstab auf Lucy gerichtet hatte. Fast unablässig folterte Voldemort sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dies ansehen musste, gefangen in Voldemorts Geist und nicht fähig sich davon zu lösen.

„Hallo Harry," hörte er Voldemort plötzlich sagen.

Wäre er in seinem eigenen Körper gewesen, wäre Harry jetzt zusammengezuckt. Woher wusste Voldemort, dass er hier war. Voldemort lachte leise,

„Der Kopf deiner Schwester war eine erstaunliche Informationsquelle."

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Hörte Voldemort was er dachte?

„Ich bin sicher, dass du lange genug mit angesehen hast, wie ich deine Schwester quäle, nicht wahr? Du willst sicher, dass ich sie freilasse."

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was geschah, war das alles vielleicht doch ein Albtraum?

„Du träumst nicht Harry, aber du, und nur du allein hast die Chance deine Schwester zu retten."

Kaum hatte Harry die Worte gehört, wusste er, dass er alles tun würde, was Voldemort von ihm verlangte.

„Niemand erfährt davon. Du kommst Freitag Nacht um ein Uhr auf ein Feld, etwa 50 km südlich von Hogsmeade. Es ist nicht schwer zu finden, weil darum fast nur Wald ist. Du hast nur diese eine Chance, deine Schwester zu retten, also würde ich dir empfehlen sie zu nutzen."

Erneut hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucy.

„Crucio."

Der gellende Schmerzensschrei hallte in Harrys Kopf wieder und er schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig.

„Harry, alles klar?" erklang Nevilles Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Ja, nur ein Albtraum," antwortete Harry.

„Achso. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht," erwiderte er.

Er hörte wie Neville die Vorhänge zuzog. Seine Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert und er sank zurück in die Kissen. Er dachte an seinen Traum, sofern man es als Traum bezeichnen konnte. Sein Gefühl, dass es um ihn ging war damit wohl bestätigt, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste warum. Aber das war egal, er hatte die Möglichkeit Lucy zu retten und genau das würde er tun.

* * *

Das Schwierigste, so viel war Harry klar, würde sein, das Schloss unbemerkt zu verlassen. Seine Freunde durften keinen Verdacht schöpfen und er durfte sich nicht von einem Lehrer erwischen lassen. Außerdem war die Frage, welchen Geheimgang er benutzen sollte.

Den, der in den Honigtopf führte, konnte er vergessen, dann würde er die ganze Nacht in dem Süßigkeitenladen festsitzen. Der Gang in der vierten Etage war zwar eingestürzt, doch vor zwei Jahren, als sie das Gefühl gehabt hatten, Filch würde die bucklige Hexe beobachten, hatten er, Ron, Neville und Hermine einen Durchgang geschaffen, der es ihnen ermöglichte, den Gang zu benutzen.

Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er den Gang noch benutzen. Das gehörte zu den Dingen die er noch überprüfen musste. Sollte der Gang allerdings nicht mehr passierbar sein, würde er das Risiko eingehen müssen, einen von denen zu nehmen, die Filch kannte.

Gleich am Dienstag, nachdem Harry den Traum gehabt hatte, hatte er mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen. Mittwoch Nachmittag war er zu dem Treffpunkt geflogen, den Voldemort genannt hatte. Er hatte eine knappe halbe Stunde gebraucht, das hieß, dass er morgen Nacht um ca. viertel nach zwölf losfliegen musste.

Sicher war sicher, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass seine Schwester starb, weil sein Zeitplan zu eng war. Um zehn Uhr würde er vorgeben Kopfschmerzen zu haben und ins Bett gehen. Um elf würde er sich unter seinem Tarnumhang wieder rausschleichen. Mit Hilfe der Karte dürfte es kein all zu großes Problem sein, unbemerkt den Geheimgang zu erreichen, in dem er seinen Besen schon vorher verstecken würde. Die Karte würde er dort lassen, die anderen würden sie später finden.

Den Umhang würde er allerdings mitnehmen müssen, damit er während dem Flug nicht gesehen wurde. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich bedeuten würde, dass er den Todessern in die Hände fiel, was Harry nur zu gern vermieden hätte. Seine Vorbereitungen waren fast komplett abgeschlossen. Nur das schwierigste stand ihm noch bevor, der Grund warum er sich auf den Astronomieturm zurückgezogen hatte, wo er ganz alleine und ungestört war. Er wollte Abschied nehmen, von den Menschen die ihm wichtig waren. Er griff nach Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron, lieber Neville,_

_ich weiß nicht, wie ihr über das was ich getan habe denkt. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr wütend dass ich so dumm war. Aber ich glaube ihr versteht es auch, irgendwie zumindest. Ich glaube sogar, dass ihr Beide das selbe getan hättet, wenn ihr in meiner Situation wärt._

_Ich hätte euch alles, was ich jetzt schreibe gern selber gesagt, aber ich glaube dann würdet ihr mich aufhalten und das kann ich nicht zulassen, denn es geht um Lucys Leben._

_Ich kenn euch Beide schon mein ganzes Leben, manchmal denke ich sogar noch länger. Ich hatte außer euch nie richtig gute Freunde, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nie bessere finden könnte. Ihr seid mehr als Freunde, ihr seid so was wie Brüder. Sirius hat mal irgendwann gesagt, seine Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen und anscheinend hat er recht, denn ich selber wäre viel zu dumm gewesen euch auszusuchen._

_So das war jetzt genug sentimentaler Schwachsinn, sonst fang ich gleich noch an zu heulen, wehe ihr lacht jetzt!_

_Ron schnapp dir Hermine bevor es ein anderer tut. Du bist sicher nicht der einzige der auf sie steht, aber ganz sicher der einzige, der sie verdient._

_Neville, trotz Hermines ganz Logik und allem warst du immer schon der vernünftigste von uns. Lass dich niemals unterkriegen, Mann. Pass auf unsere Chaotentruppe auf und ihr Beide tröstet die Mädchen, die werden das nicht so leicht wegstecken glaube ich._

_Ich wünsche euch alles gute und egal was ihr jetzt denkt, vergesst mich nicht okay?_

_Euer Harry_

_PS: Die Karte findet ihr in dem Geheimgang im vierten Stock._

Er las den Brief noch einmal durch und diesmal stiegen ihm wirklich Tränen in die Augen. „Verdammt reiß dich zusammen," murmelte er und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Wie sollte das Enden? Ihm standen schließlich noch drei Briefe bevor. Er steckte den Brief für Ron und Neville in einen Umschlag, versiegelte ihn und schrieb „Für Ron & Neville" darauf.

Dann nahm er sich ein neues Blatt Pergament, der nächste Brief ging an Ginny und Hermine.

_Liebe Hermine, liebe Ginny._

_Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich gesagt , dass ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt will, dass Lucy gerettet wird. Das stimmt und deshalb habe ich auch beschlossen auf Voldemorts Handel einzugehen. Mein Leben gegen Lucys. Ich glaube ihr versteht Beide ganz gut warum ich das getan haben und ich glaube ihr hättet Beide das gleiche getan, wenn es an euch hinge._

_Hermine, ich weiß noch wie Sirius dich das erste mal mit nach Hause gebracht hat. Lucy und ich haben dich ganz furchtbar geärgert und du hast dich erst gar nicht getraut dich zu wehren. Aber dann sind wir Freunde geworden, mehr als Freunde, du bist so was wie eine Schwester für mich, manchmal auch die große Schwester die auf mich aufpasst. Ich hab deine richtigen Eltern nie kennen gelernt , aber ich glaube, Sirius und Sarah sind die besten Ersatzeltern der Welt und ich hoffe, dass Josh ein besserer kleiner Bruder ist als ich und dir nicht so wehtut, denn so wie ich dich kenne wirst du verstehen was ich getan habe und mich trotzdem dafür hassen._

_Ginny, du warst irgendwie schon immer da und wir haben schon verdammt viel Unsinn zusammen gemacht. Aber aus irgend einem Grund warst du in den letzten Jahren immer nur Lucys beste Freundin oder Rons kleine Schwester. Gerade seit Lucy verschwunden ist frage ich mich warum. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass keiner mich besser versteht als du. Ich finde es traurig mich gerade jetzt wo ich feststelle wie gut es mir tut mit dir zu reden, Abschied von dir nehmen muss. Ich wünschte wir hätten noch viel mehr Zeit miteinander zu reden, denn ich glaube wir könnten noch viel mehr als gute Freunde sein. Ich bitte euch, auf Ron und Neville aufzupassen, die Beiden brauchen euch und ihr braucht sie, genauso wie ich euch alle gebraucht habe. Kümmert euch auch um Lucy, denn ich glaube sie wird die __Einzige__ sein, die nicht versteht warum ich es getan habe._

_Euer Harry_

Auch diesen Brief las Harry noch einmal durch ehe er ihn ebenfalls in einen Umschlag steckte und an Ginny und Hermine adressierte.

Zwei Briefe noch und Harry wusste ganz genau, dass diese Beiden die schwersten sein würden.

_Liebe Lucy,_

_du bist die mit abstand zickigste und frechste Person die ich kenne. Manchmal regst du mich damit auf, aber das gehört zu dir, genauso wie die roten Haare und die Sommersprossen. Ich könnte noch so viele Sachen aufzählen, die zu dir gehören, doch was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass du die beste kleine Schwester der Welt bist und ich dich auf gar keinen Fall anders haben will. _

_Ich kann dir gar nicht mit Worten sagen wie wichtig du für mich bist. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens, noch ein paar hundert mal schlimmer als damals, als Mum und Dad sich getrennt haben. Weißt du noch wie wir damals zusammen weggelaufen sind? Wir haben schon soviel zusammen erlebt, ich weiß noch, wie viel Angst ich hatte als du auf einmal verschwunden warst. _

_Damals ist das Ganze gut ausgegangen, doch so wie die Dinge stehen, glaube ich die Chancen dafür stehen dieses Mal eher schlecht. _

_Mum und Dad tun alles was sie können, sie sind bei den Malfoys eingebrochen und was weiß ich was sie noch alles versucht haben. Aber ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie dich bis Freitag nacht um ein Uhr finden. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wahnsinnige Angst habe. Ich kann mich von niemandem verabschieden, ich kann Mum und Dad auch vorher nicht sehen, denn ich weiß ganz genau, wenn ich sie sehen würde, würde ich zusammenbrechen und ihnen alles erzählen. _

_Das Risiko ist zu groß. Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß ganz genau, dass Voldemort nicht vor hat mit mir Tee zu trinken oder so was. Aber ich weiß genau, dass, egal was er vor hat, nichts so schlimm wäre wie dich zu verlieren. Also versprich mir, dass du dich niemals schuldig fühlen wirst, okay? Es war meine Entscheidung und egal was du getan hättest, du hättest diese Entscheidung nicht ändern können._

_Ich hätte dich gerne noch einmal in den Arm genommen und dir selbst gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber es ist Trost genug, dass ich nie wieder sehen muss, wie Voldemort dich foltert und nichts dagegen tun zu können._

_Ich weiß nicht wie es dir gehen wird, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, aber ich hoffe, dass du all das vergessen kannst. Ich wünsche mir das du lebst und das du glücklich wirst und dich nicht veränderst._

_Ich hab dich lieb_

_Dein Harry_

Er konnte den Brief nicht noch mal durchlesen. Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen. Er hatte das Gefühl, alles was er jemals mit Lucy erlebt hatte würde noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt. Von Kindheitserinnerungen, Streitereien, Streichen, bis hin zur schrecklichen, unveränderlichen Realität. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Brief in den Umschlag schob, versiegelte und beschriftete. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten ehe er das Gefühl hatte mit dem nächsten Brief beginnen zu können.

_Liebe Mum, Lieber Dad,_

* * *

Die Familienessen waren für Samantha immer eine sehr schwierige Angelegenheit. Das lag vor allem daran, dass sie in der Regel sehr angenehm verliefen. Kurz gesagt, Samantha genoss die Gesellschaft von Menschen, die genau genommen ihre Feinde waren. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob ein glatter Schlussstrich nicht besser gewesen wäre.

Wenn alle hier wüssten, dass sie eine Blutsverräterin war und mit einem genau so abfälligen Ton über sie sprächen, wie über Sirius Black und Nymphadora Tonks. Gleichzeitig schmerzte der Gedanke, dass dies früher oder später der Fall sein würde. Sie fragte sich ob ihre Eltern sie genauso skrupellos aus dem Stammbaum löschen würden, wie es einst Sirius Mutter getan hatte.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diese düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Was wolltet ihr eigentlich wegen den Potters unternehmen?" fragte Rodolphus an Lucius und Narcissa gewandt.

Sam wurde hellhörig.

„Gar nichts," antwortete Lucius, „der dunkle Lord war natürlich nicht sehr erfreut, schien jedoch der Meinung zu sein, dass der Fehler nicht bei uns liegt."

„Da habt ihr ziemliches Glück gehabt," meinte Sam.

„Ja allerdings," stimmte ihre Mutter zu.

„Mag sein, aber ich glaube das beim dunklen Lord nicht bloß Glück entscheidet," erklärte Lucius großspurig, „er weiß wie gewissenhaft wir sind."

„Natürlich Lucius, aber du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage bezüglich der Potters beantwortet. Ist gar nichts nicht etwas wenig?"

„Schon, aber was sollen wir tun, sie anzeigen? Ich glaube kaum das wir damit durchkämen, wir haben keine Beweise."

„Das weiß ich Lucius, immerhin sitze ich im Gamot, eigentlich dachte ich eher an einen kleinen Gegenschlag."

„Wo denn? Ihr Haus ist schließlich durch den Fidelius geschützt."

„Ah, daran habe ich nicht gedacht," seufzte Rodolphus bedauernd.

„Wäre es das nicht, hätte uns das sicher schon einiges an Mühe gespart," meinte Narcissa.

„Was wollten diese Idioten eigentlich hier?" fragte Sam.

„Die Suchen ihre Tochter, aber selbst wenn sie jedes Gebäude in Großbritannien absuchen finden sie das Mädchen nicht."

„Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, wie ihr es geschafft habt sie aus Hogwarts zu entführen."

„Ach, Sam Liebling du bist einfach zu neugierig, man sollte meinen du bist aus dem Alter raus in dem man törichte Fragen stellt. Überlass das deinem Cousin, der ist noch jung genug dazu," meinte ihr Vater lächelnd.

Sam lachte, „ist Draco wirklich so neugierig wie ich?" fragte sie an Narcissa gewandt.

„Gelegentlich aber im Großen und Ganzen scheint unsere Erziehung doch recht gelungen," meinte Narcissa.

„Willst du unsere Erziehung kritisieren, Schwesterherz?" fragte Bella.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete Narcissa, „ an Sam ist schließlich nichts auszusetzen, außer vielleicht, dass sie sich so wenig für Sebastian Nott interessiert hat."

Schallendes Gelächter erklang auf diese Bemerkung hin, doch Sam war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Draco, der perfekte Draco, der ihr auf dem Silvesterball erzählt hatte, dass er sich für Lucy Potter interessierte. Konnte es sein, dass Draco das mysteriöse Date war. Dass sein Interesse nur gespielt war, weil er Sam nichts von dem Auftrag erzählen durfte.

Sam hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, wie blind konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Warum war ihr das nicht schon viel früher eingefallen? Natürlich konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, dass ihr Verdacht stimmte, doch es wäre schon ein gewaltiger Zufall, wenn Draco Malfoy, wohlerzogener Todessersohn sich ausgerechnet in Lucy Potter verliebte und diese nur wenig später entführt wurde. Warum nur hatte sie vorher nicht an das Gespräch auf dem Ball gedacht. Egal wie lange dieses Essen dauern würde, ein Besuch bei den Potters war das erste was danach auf ihrem Terminkalender stand.

* * *

Es war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Die anderen hatten keinen Verdacht geschöpft als er um zehn nach oben gegangen war. Auch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen war kein großes Problem gewesen, ein paar Erstklässler, die ganz aufgeregt gewesen waren, weil sie gerade um Haaresbreite Filch entkommen waren, hatten das Porträt von der anderen Seite geöffnete, so dass niemand ihn bemerkt hatte als er hinausgegangen war.

Inzwischen hockte er in dem Geheimgang und starrte auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel vor zwölf, noch eine halbe Stunde. Er dachte an die Anderen, die wahrscheinlich noch immer nichts ahnend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Hausaufgaben machten oder ein Spiel spielten.

Vielleicht dachten sie auch an Lucy, Ginny ganz bestimmt, und wünschten sich dass sie gefunden wurde. Aber das Leben war kein Wunschkonzert, er musste handeln, damit Lucy leben konnte und nicht darauf warten, dass Voldemort oder die Todesser einen Fehler machten, oder dass seine Eltern zufällig das richtige Haus fanden.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die harte Steinwand. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dachte er, eine halbe Stunde und dann bin ich tot. Die Angst stieg wieder in ihm auf. Er wollte nicht sterben, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber er klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass Lucy nur so gerettet werden konnte. Das half ihm, seine Angst zurück zu drängen. Nur daran denken warum du es tust, nicht an die Folgen, sagte er sich. Er sah erneut auf die Uhr. Noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten.

* * *

Um kurz vor zwölf apparierte Sam in ihre Wohnung und gleich weiter ins Wohnzimmer der Potters. Eine Vorankündigung sparte sie sich, es gab wichtigeres. Die sechs Personen die im Wohnzimmer saßen schraken deutlich zusammen, als Sam erschien.

„Bei Merlin, kannst du vorher nicht einen Patronus schicken?" fragte Sirius.

„Dafür ist es zu wichtig," sagte Sam, „ich glaube ich weiß wer das Date war."

„Wer?" James war aufgesprungen.

„Draco," sagte sie.

Schnell erzählte sie, wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen war.

„Lily, Sam und ich gehen nach Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, Dora ihr haltet euch hier bereit, wenn sie recht hat und Draco Malfoy weiß, wo sie ist, dann müssen wir sie noch heute Nacht da rausholen. Sarah, du kannst natürlich auch gern hier bleiben, aber wenn du nach Hause willst kannst du natürlich auch gehen."

„Nein, nein, ich und Josh bleiben hier," sagte sie schnell.

Doch James hörte sie gar nicht mehr, er war bereits im Kamin verschwunden.

* * *

Um fünf nach zwölf klopfte es an Severus Bürotür. Der Zaubertrankprofessor war darüber nicht sehr erbaut, und knurrte ein mürrisches herein. Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy betrat das Büro. Na wunderbar, was in Merlins Namen wollte der hier.

„Was wollen sie Draco? Darf ich sie daran erinnern das die Sperrstunde seit geraumer Zeit verstrichen ist."

„Das weiß ich, Sir." Der Junge klang unsicher, was Severus aufblicken ließ, er hatte nie erlebt, dass Draco unsicher wurde.

„Also, was ist dein Problem?" fragte Severus, nicht mehr ganz so unfreundlich.

Draco holte tief Luft.

* * *

AN: Lange hat's gedauert, aber dafür ist auch das Kapitel ziemlich lang. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr motiviert mich ein bisschen zum weiterschreiben, ihr wisst wie das funktioniert.

Eure Sanny


	72. Dracos Geständnis

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 71

Dracos Geständnis

* * *

„Es geht um Lucy Potter," sagte er.

Severus starrte Draco ungläubig an.

„Das ist nicht ihr ernst, oder?"

„Doch."

„Erklären Sie, sofort."

„Das ganze war schon ziemlich lange geplant, schon seit letzten Sommer. Mitte August hat mein Vater mir von dem Plan erzählt und gesagt welche Rolle ich darin spiele. Ich sollte ihr vertrauen gewinnen, mich mit ihr anfreunden und sie aus Hogwarts oder besser gesagt Hogsmeade rauslocken und sie dann mit einem Portschlüssel zum Haus meiner Eltern bringen. Das war meine Aufgabe. Seit dem ist sie im Haus meiner Eltern."

„Und wieso kommen sie ausgerechnet jetzt zu mir und erzählen mir davon?" fragte Severus.

„Sir, ich weiß das hört sich unglaubwürdig an, aber es tut mir leid. Alles was ich mit diesem Plan zu tun hatte war ein riesen Fehler und ich würde alles tun um es wieder rückgängig zu machen, Sir, ich will einfach nur, dass sie gerettet wird."

„Kommen sie mit und hoffen sie, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."

* * *

Albus sah ein wenig überrascht aus, als James, Lily und Sam in sein Büro kamen.

„Albus, du musst Draco Malfoy hier her holen, sofort," sagte James ohne auf eine Begrüßung zu warten oder den Schulleiter seinerseits zu begrüßen.

Der Schulleiter sah die drei Neuankömmlinge einen Moment lang an, ehe er ohne weitere Fragen aufstand und zum Kamin ging. Er wollte gerade etwas Flohpulver hineinwerfen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufflog. Alle anwesenden wandten sich um und sahen Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy in der Tür stehen. Einen Moment lang starrten sich alle überaus verwirrt an. Draco war der erste der den Mund aufmachte,

„Sam?" fragte er überrascht.

„Hi Draco," erwiderte die Angesprochene, nicht gerade glücklich über das plötzliche auftauschen ihres Cousins.

„Na wunderbar," sagte James, „dann sind wir ja alle hier. Hör mir zu Junge, du hast genau zehn Sekunden um mir zu sagen wo meine Tochter ist."

Draco starrte ihn nur wortlos an.

„Meine Güte Potter," schnaubte Severus, „glaubst du ich schleppe Mr. Malfoy zum Spaß um Mitternacht hier hoch? Du brauchst ihn gar nicht so unter Druck setzen, er redet auch ohne Folter."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte James.

„Offensichtlich hat er beschlossen, dass eine Entführung doch nicht ganz seine Kragenweite ist."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Jungen und Draco wiederholte noch einmal was er bereits Severus erzählt hatte.

„Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage, wie kommt es, dass wir euer ganzes verfluchtes Haus durchsucht haben, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von ihr zu finden?"

„In den Kerkern gibt es eine versteckte Tür," erklärte Draco, „nur ein Malfoy kann sie öffnen, also nur mein Vater, meine Mutter oder ich."

„Na wunderbar," meinte Sam, „wieso haben eigentlich selbst Familien kein Vertrauen untereinander? Ich schwöre, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese Tür existiert," sagte Sam.

„Keiner glaubt, dass du böse Absichten hast," sagte Lily.

„Ja, darüber bin selbst ich inzwischen hinweg," meinte James.

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut an die Bürotür.

* * *

Etwa 30 Minuten zuvor

Ron und Neville hatten, nachdem Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal verschwunden war, beschlossen ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. Sie hatten zwar kurz überlegt, ob sie noch mit Seamus und Dean Karten spielen wollten, diese Idee jedoch verworfen.

„Meinst du Harry hat wieder Albträume, die sich durch Kopfschmerzen angekündigt haben?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich hoffe die finden Lucy bald, ich vermisse sie," sagte Ron.

„Das tun wir alle, oder nicht? Aber realistisch gesehen werden die Chancen sie zu finden immer geringer, je länger sie verschwunden ist."

„Sag das bloß nicht Harry, der ist schon fertig genug deswegen."

Die Beiden betraten den Schlafsaal. Es war vollkommen ruhig, dass dies komisch war, fiel Ron allerdings erst auf, als er in seinem Bett lag. Normalerweise atmete Harry, oder schnarchte gelegentlich, doch er konnte kein Geräusch hören.

„Harry?" fragte er.

„Der schläft," meinte Neville.

„Dafür ist er ein bisschen zu ruhig."

Ron stand wieder auf und zog die Vorhänge von Harrys Bett zur Seite, das Bett war leer und es sah nicht so aus als hätte Harry schon darin gelegen. Dafür fiel Ron etwas anderes ins Auge, ein kleiner Haufen Umschläge, die auf dem Kopfkissen lagen. Er griff danach,

„Für Ron & Neville" stand auf dem ersten,

„Für Hermine & Ginny" auf dem zweiten,

„Für Mum & Dad" auf dem dritten und

„Für Lucy" auf dem vierten.

Seine Kehle fühlte sich mit einem mal furchtbar trocken an.

„Neville," krächzte er.

„Was denn," murmelte der.

„Komm her."

„Meine Güte, du machst einen Wirbel," murmelte Neville, kam jetzt jedoch aus seinem Bett.

„Sieh dir das an," meinte Ron.

„Scheiße" sagte Neville, als er gesehen hatte, was auf den Briefen stand.

„Mach unseren auf," sagte er zu Ron.

Gemeinsam lasen sie den Brief.

„Dieser dämliche Vollidiot," flüsterte Neville.

„Der Gang in der vierten Etage, wenn die Karte da ist, war er vielleicht auch da, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät."

„Versuchen wir's," meinte Neville.

Sie warfen ihre Umhänge über die Schlafanzüge und Neville schob die übrigen Briefe in seine Umhangtasche, dann rannten sie los. Die paar Gryffindors die noch unten waren, sahen ihnen ziemlich verwirrt nach, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum rannten. Sie dachten über gar nichts nach, während sie durch das Schloss hetzten, doch sie hätten sich das Gerenne sparen können, denn der Geheimgang war leer, nur die Karte war an die Wand geheftet.

„Harry!" rief Neville.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort und hatte auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet.

„Er ist um zehn hoch gegangen, wahrscheinlich ist er schon seit Stunden weg," meinte er.

In Wirklichkeit war es nicht viel mehr als fünf Minuten, aber das konnten Ron und Neville nicht wissen.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore."

Erneut rannten die Beiden durch das Schloss, diesmal allerdings stießen sie unterwegs auf Professor McGonagall.

„Was in Merlins Namen tun sie mitten in der Nacht hier?" fragte sie.

„Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore," keuchte Ron, „bitte Professor, bestrafen sie uns später, es geht um Leben und Tod."

„Ich weiß nicht warum sie es gleich so dramatisch machen Weasley, aber gut, kommen sie mit."

Die beiden Jungen folgten der Professorin zum Büro des Schulleiters, in welchem die kleine Gruppe zu einer noch größeren hinzustieß.

„Albus, offensichtlich hast du bereits sehr wichtigen Besuch, aber laut Weasley und Longbottom geht es um Leben und Tod."

Neville hatte währenddessen Lily denn an sie und James adressierten Umschlag gegeben.

„Harry hat das Schloss verlassen," begann Ron hastig zu erklären, „wir wissen nicht genau was er vor hat aber wir glauben, dass es extrem dumm ist."

Lily hatte inzwischen den Umschlag aufgemacht und den Brief herausgeholt. Gemeinsam mit James begann sie zu lesen.

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,_

_ihr seid die einzigen, die die komplette Geschichte zu hören kriegen. Wenn ihr meint, dass es nötig ist, könnt ihr es den anderen erklären. In der Nacht von Montag auf Dienstag, habe ich wieder von Lucy geträumt. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Voldemort wusste, dass ich es mit ansehen muss, wahrscheinlich wusste er es die ganze Zeit. Er sprach zu mir, er hat mir erklärt, dass ich der einzige bin, der dafür sorgen kann, dass er sie freilässt. Er nannte mir einen Treffpunkt, an dem ich Freitag Nacht um ein Uhr sein soll. _

_Ich hab nicht großartig überlegt, mir war von Anfang an klar, dass ich darauf eingehen würde. Diese Tage waren schrecklich für mich. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Angst und keiner durfte etwas merken. Insgesamt habe ich es glaube ich ganz gut geschafft, nichts davon zu zeigen. _

_Ich hab mehrmals überlegt, ob ich zu Dumbledore gehe und ihn unter __irgend einem Vorwand bitten soll, euch besuchen zu dürfen. Aber ich hab's nicht getan, weil ich wusste, dass ich__ dann zusammenbrechen und euch alles erzählen würde. Also hab ich heimlich alles vorbereitet was nötig war, meinen Besen versteckt, die Strecke abgeflogen. Ich brauche eine halbe Stunde zu dem Treffpunkt. Aber warum schreibe ich das, es ist unwichtig._

_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ihr darüber denken werdet. Ich weiß, dass ihr das gleiche getan hättet, aber ich weiß auch, dass ihr niemals zugelassen hättet, dass mir etwas passiert. Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ihr die besten Eltern der Welt seit. Ihr habt alles für mich und Lucy getan und immer versucht uns __vor der Welt, aber auch vor uns selber zu beschützen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euer ganzes Leben zerstöre, aber ich kann Lucy nicht verlieren, sie kann für das ganze am allerwenigsten. _

_Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich in diesem ganzen Krieg tiefer drinstecke als die meisten anderen Menschen, aber bis heute weiß ich nicht wie. Doch vielleicht endet alles, wenn ich tot bin. Ich hoffe, dass ihr weiter für Lucy da sein könnt, trotz allem was ich euch angetan habe. Ich liebe euch._

_Euer Harry_

„Dieser Idiot," flüsterte James.

Seine Augen brannten, doch er wusste, dass er sich jetzt zusammenreißen musste, zusammenbrechen konnte er auch später noch. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war halb eins. Neville und Ron mussten Harry ganz knapp verpasst haben.

„Uns bleibt eine halbe Stunde ihn zu finden," sagte Lily, ihre Stimme war erstaunlich klar.

„Was hat er denn vor?" fragte Sam.

„Kurz gesagt eine Selbstmordmission," sagte James.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen," sagte Lily, „wir machen folgendes. Ich schnapp mir Sirius, Alice und Frank und nehm die Malfoys fest. Du brauchst ein paar gute Flieger und Kämpfer, mit denen du Harry finden kannst."

„Klingt vernünftig, pass auf dich auf." James gab Lily einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Du auch."

Dann ging sie zum Kamin und steckte ihren Kopf hinein um Sirius, Alice und Frank zu benachrichtigen, außerdem beorderte sie aus Godrics Hollow auch gleich Remus und Dora herbei, die James unterstützen konnten.

„Sam," wandte sich James an die Spionin, „wie schnell kannst du Charlie und Bill auftreiben?"

„Gib mir zwei Minuten und einen Portschlüssel zu Charlies Wohnung."

Lily stand inzwischen wieder vollständig im Büro. Gleich darauf kamen Sirius, Remus und Dora nach und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Alice und Frank erschienen.

„Okay Malfoy," wandte Lily sich an den Jungen, der deutlich verloren aussah, „kein Wort darüber, dass Sam hier war, ansonsten kannst du dir mit deinen Eltern eine Zelle in Askaban teilen."

Lily beschwor einen Portschlüssel an dem sie, Sirius, Alice, Frank und Draco sich festhielten. Dann war die Gruppe verschwunden.

„Albus, kannst du in der Zwischenzeit Jane benachrichtigen und ihr sagen, dass sie im Mungo ein Zimmer für Lucy organisieren soll," sagte James.

Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Severus, begleitest du uns, je mehr wir sind umso besser." Snape nickte, „trotzdem halte ich sechs Personen für recht wenig," meinte er.

„Ja, aber wir haben keine Zeit," sagte James.

In diesem Moment kamen Bill und Charlie nacheinander aus dem Kamin.

„Jetzt fehlen uns nur noch Besen," sagte Remus.

James fluchte.

„Ihr könnt die von unserem Quidditchteam haben," sagte Ron.

„Okay, die sind sicher besser als Schulbesen."

* * *

Wie immer wirkte Malfoy Manor ausgesprochen eindrucksvoll. Da sie Draco dabei hatten, konnten die vier Auroren das Gelände betreten ohne dass sie Probleme mit den Sicherheitszaubern bekamen. Sirius hielt Dracos Arm fest, während sie zum Haus hinauf gingen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen, bevor sie entwaffnet sind," sagte Alice.

„Vernünftiger Vorschlag," stimmte Lily zu.

Ihr Herz schlug heftig, als sie den schweren Türklopfer betätigte.

„Sirius, du wartest mit ihm hier draußen, bis wir dich rufen."

Ein Hauself öffnete die Tür. Er sah überrascht aus,

„Mr. Malfoy hat nichts von weiterem Besuch heute Abend gesagt," piepste der Elf, „Dobby wird Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy sofort informieren."

Während Lily, Alice und Frank hinein gingen wandte Draco sich an Sirius, der überrascht war, das der Junge tatsächlich sprechen konnte.

„Weshalb warten wir draußen, meine Eltern erfahren so oder so, dass ich sie verraten habe."

Der Gedanke schien dem Jungen nicht zu behagen, doch das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, aus Erfahrung wusste Sirius wie schwer es war sich gegen die eigene Familie zu stellen und obwohl Draco einen Großteil der Verantwortung an Lucys Entführung trug, hatte Sirius Mitleid mit ihm.

„Natürlich werden sie das, aber wenn sie entwaffnet sind können sie nicht auf blöde Gedanken kommen, was dich betrifft."

„Sie würden nie..." er brach ab.

„Meine Mum hat mich auch nicht von meiner Geburt an gehasst. In reinblütigen Familien wurde schon für weniger gemordet, glaub mir."

Drinnen warteten Lily, Alice und Frank währenddessen auf die beiden Malfoys, die nach wenigen Minuten in der Eingangshalle erschienen.

„Mrs. Potter und die Longbottoms, was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte Lucius.

„Sie sind festgenommen," sagte Lily, ohne großartige vorrede, „ich bitte Sie mir ihre Zauberstäbe widerstandslos zu übergeben, ansonsten sehen wir uns gezwungen Gewalt anzuwenden."

„Welche Anschuldigungen liegen gegen uns vor," fragte Lucius.

„Entführung und Freiheitsberaubung von Lucy Potter," antwortete Lily.

„Wir haben uns nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, aber bitte, sie werden sehen, morgen um diese Zeit sind wir wieder hier," erklärte Lucius ruhig lächelnd und überreichte Lily seinen Zauberstab, während Narcissa ihren an Frank übergab.

Die drei Auroren durchsuchten die Malfoys auf weitere Zauberstäbe und fesselten sie schließlich magisch.

„Ihr passt auf sie auf," sagte Lily, „ich geh mit Sirius in den Keller."

„Klar," sagte Alice.

„Sirius!" rief Lily.

Als Sirius und Draco hineinkamen, wurde es einen Moment lang vollkommen ruhig. Der Junge sah demonstrativ an seinen Eltern vorbei.

„Draco?" fragte Lucius nach einigen Sekunden.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter. Lily folgte ihm und Sirius. Der Junge führte sie durch eine Tür, von der aus eine Treppe nach unten führte.

„Lumos," flüsterten Lily und Sirius fast gleichzeitig.

Im Licht der Zauberstäbe gingen sie, geführt von Draco, die Treppe hinunter. Der Keller in den sie kamen glich einem Kerker und Lily schauderte, wie mochte es hinter der geheimen Tür aussehen? Der Kellergang endete an einer Wand. Draco zählte ab und drückte dann eine Hand gegen einen Stein.

„Bei ihnen hätte das nicht funktioniert," erklärte er.

Ein weiterer Gang folgte, in dem ebenfalls Kerkerzellen lagen.

„In welcher davon ist sie?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Lucy?" Lilys Stimme zitterte.

Niemand antwortete.

„Seid kurz ruhig," sagte Sirius, „ich glaube ich hab was gehört."

Sie blieben stehen und lauschten. Dann hörten sie es auch, leises Atmen aus einer Zelle nur ein Stück vor ihnen. Lily richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür.

„Alohomora."

Sie drückte gegen die Tür, die nach innen aufschwang, sie war fast überrascht, dass die Zelle so wenig gesichert war, aber da es ohnehin nur drei Personen gab, die diesen Teil des Kellers betreten konnten, waren weitere Schutzmaßnahmen vermutlich überflüssig. Die Zelle stank vor allem nach erbrochenem und Blut. Lucy lag zusammengerollt auf einer Art Bettgestell. Draco blieb an der Tür stehen, während Lily und Sirius in die Zelle stürzten.

„Lucy," schluchzte Lily, als sie neben ihr auf die Knie sank.

Sie drehte ihre Tochter vorsichtig auf den Rücken und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Lucy!"

Ihre Augen öffneten sich nur ganz langsam. Sie blinzelte. Lily spürte wie Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Mum," krächzte Lucy.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort presste Lily ihre Tochter an sich.

„Ah," stöhnte Lucy.

Vorsichtig ließ Lily sie zurück sinken um ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden," sagte Sirius, „ich trag sie."

Er hob Lucy ganz vorsichtig hoch.

„Am besten wir bringen sie gleich ins St. Mungo."

Er trug Lucy aus der Zelle und vorbei an Draco, der mit leichenblassem Gesicht immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand. Als Lucy ihn sah zuckte sie zusammen.

„Mum," krächzte sie.

„Schon gut, wir wissen es," flüsterte Sirius.

„Aber er..."

„Wir wissen, dass er es war," flüsterte Sirius, „mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist okay."

Lily hielt Draco zurück, so dass Lucy ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, ehe die Beiden Sirius folgten.

„Es tut mir..."

„Spar dir das," Lilys Stimme war eiskalt, „was du ihr angetan hast, kannst du nie wieder gut machen und ich schwöre, wenn es zu spät ist, Harry aufzuhalten, dann wirst du dafür zahlen, dass du nicht früher geredet hast."

* * *

Harry hockte seit knapp fünf Minuten etwa fünfzehn Meter von der Lichtung entfernt auf der vier Todesser schon auf ihn warteten. Da er noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit hatte, bis das Ultimatum ablief, zögerte er den Moment in dem er sich endgültig in ihre Gewalt begab so lange wie möglich heraus.

Es waren junge Todesser, Harry war sich sogar fast sicher, dass einer von ihnen Markus Flint war, der erst letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Sie redeten über irgendwelches belangloses Zeug und gaben sich keine besondere Mühe, leise oder unauffällig zu sein, was Harry wunderte. Auf dem Feld brannte sogar ein kleines Feuer, aber das konnte auch eine Maßnahme sein, damit er das Feld nicht übersah.

„Was will der dunkle Lord eigentlich von Harry Potter?" fragte einer der jungen Todesser.

„Keine Ahnung, aber der Junge wird kein Verlust für die Welt sein."

„Wieso, kennst du ihn."

„Ja, er spielt für die Gryffindors Quidditch und dummerweise verdammt gut."

Also hatte er recht gehabt, es war tatsächlich Marcus Flint.

„Tja, dann wird immerhin sein Quidditchteam ihn vermissen, oder?"

Die anderen lachten.

„Aber mal im ernst, er ist doch noch fast ein Kind, oder macht der dunkle Lord sich nur so viel Mühe, weil er weiß dass es seine Eltern trifft wenn er draufgeht."

„Glaub ich nicht, wenn es darum ginge könnte er doch einfach seine Schwester töten."

„Lebt die überhaupt noch?" fragte einer.

„Wird sie wohl, ich wüsste zu gerne wie sie die aus Hogwarts raus geholt haben," meinte Marcus Flint.

Ich auch, glaub mir, dachte Harry wütend. Ein Knacken im Wald, ließ die Todesser verstummen.

„Was war das denn?" fragte einer.

„Bestimmt ein Tier."

„Avada Kedavra," sagte einer lässig, der Fluch verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

„Was auch immer es war ist dann jetzt wohl tot," meinte einer der anderen.

„Klang nicht so," wiedersprach ein anderer.

„Soll'n wir nachsehen?"

„Ja, vielleicht ist es auch Potter."

Harry schlich sich näher an das Feld um zu sehen, wie sich die Todesser dem Wald rechts von ihm näherten. Ehe sie den Waldrand endgültig erreicht hatten, schossen von dort mehrere rote Kugeln in die Luft, die den Himmel erleuchteten. Wer auch immer dort im Wald war, war ein Zauberer und der war ganz bestimmt nicht zufällig hier.

Verdammt, das würde alles zerstören. Wenn er Lucy retten wollte musste er handeln, sofort. Er stürmte auf die Lichtung.

„Hey, ich bin hier!" rief er.

Die Todesser wirbelten zu ihm herum.

„Harry Potter?" fragte einer.

„Ja."

Hinter den Todessern sah Harry einen Patronus in den Nachthimmel steigen. Dann trat aus dem Wald eine weitere Person. Schockzauber schossen in Richtung der Todesser, die herumwirbelten und das Feuer erwiderten.

„Harry," rief der Neuankömmling und Harry erkannte Charlie Weasleys Stimme,

„Nimm deinen Besen und flieg zurück."

„Du ruinierst meinen Plan!" brüllte Harry.

„Ich rette dein Leben," entgegnete Charlie, der erneut einige Flüche in Richtung der Todesser schoss.

„Und ihr solltet aufhören mich anzugreifen, in ein paar Sekunden sind fünf weitere Auroren hier, was glaubt ihr wie eure Chancen stehen.

„Flint, schnapp dir Potter und dann verschwinden wir," schrie einer der Todesser.

Schnell sandte Charlie eine Fluchsalve in Flints Richtung, so dass dieser zunächst abgelenkt war. Nur ein paar Meter von Harry entfernt ploppte es und eine weitere Person erschien. Es war Remus, wie Harry nur Sekunden später klar wurde.

„Harry, verschwinde von hier," sagte er, ehe er Charlie zur Hilfe kam, der mit vier Todessern dann doch nicht ganz so leicht fertig wurde.

Immer mehr Personen erschienen auf dem Feld und Harry wusste, dass es vorbei war. Voldemort würde Lucy töten, sobald er erfuhr was geschehen war. In diesem Moment brach er zusammen, Panik, Wut, Trauer und vor allem die Angst der letzten paar Tage überwältigten ihn vollkommen. Seine komplette Kraft schien ihn zu verlassen und er sank zitternd und weinend auf das feuchte Gras unter ihm.

Er nahm nichts mehr von dem Kampf wahr und auch nicht wie alle vier Todesser entwaffnet und verhaftet wurden. Erst als jemand ihm eine Ohrfeige gab, kam er langsam zurück.

„Ich dachte nicht, das du der Typ bist, der seine Kinder schlägt Potter."

„Halt die Fresse Snape."

Dann sah James Harry an.

„Bist du verletzt?"

Harry starrte seinen Vater an und in diesem Moment sah er rot. Er richtete sich auf und dann schlug er mit der Faust in James Gesicht.

„Was bei Merlin sollte das?" fragte James wütend.

„Du hast sie umgebracht!" schrie Harry.

„Du bist total durchgedreht," erwiderte James, „komm runter verdammt."

„Du hast Lucy umgebracht, glaubst du ich war zum Spaß hier!"

„Verdammt noch mal Harry, wir haben gerade dein Leben gerettet und Lucys im übrigen auch, glaubst du wirklich Voldemort hätte sie frei gelassen?"

„Das werde ich jetzt wohl nie erfahren."

„Ja und glücklicherweise ist das auch gar nicht mehr nötig, denn deine Mum, Sirius, Alice und Frank sind zum Glück nicht vollkommen unfähig."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass sie Lucy gefunden und befreit haben, verdammt noch mal."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, verdammt."

„Wo ist sie?"

„In deinem Zustand lass ich dich mit Sicherheit nicht in ihre Nähe."

„Zustand?"

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Irrer und du hast mich geschlagen."

Einen Moment lang sahen Vater und Sohn sich an, dann drückte James Harry an sich.

„Merlin, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Harry sah hoch. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

„Hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt, obwohl der nicht schlecht war."

Zum ersten mal sah Harry sich nun wieder auf dem Feld um.

„Wo sind die Todesser?" fragte er.

„Bill, Charlie und Dora bringen sie in die Zentrale, da können sie sich heute Nacht eine Zelle mit den Malfoys teilen."

„Den Malfoys?"

„Ich erklär dir alles später. Wo sind dein Besen und der Umhang?"

„Da vorn im Wald."

Zwei Aufrufzauber später lag Beides neben ihnen und wurde von James verkleinert und in seine Umhangtasche gesteckt.

„Danke, dass ihr mitgekommen seit," sagte James zu Remus und Severus.

„Kein Problem," meinte Remus.

„Was man nicht alles tut," sagte Severus, „ich nehme an du nimmst deinen Sohn gleich mit ins Mungo."

„Ja."

„Gut, man sieht sich."

Beide disapparierten.

„Halt dich an meinem Arm fest," sagte James.

Nur Sekunden später standen sie in der Empfangshalle des St. Mungo. Die Empfangsdame blickte auf und erkannte die Beiden sofort.

„2. Etage, Zimmer 216."

„Danke." Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben.

Vor dem Zimmer stand Sirius.

„Hey, alles klar bei dir?" fragte James.

„Ja. Aber ich muss euch vorwarnen, sie sieht nicht gut aus. Aber Jane meint, das körperliche ist bis morgen Abend erledigt und dann kann sie wieder nach Hause."

„Gut."

„Wer hat dich eigentlich geschlagen, das sieht übel aus."

James tastete über seine Wange.

„Harry."

„Nicht im ernst."

„Doch."

„Ich hoffe du hast zurück geschlagen, verdient hätte er das allemal für die Aktion heute Nacht."

Harry schwieg betreten.

„Lass uns rein gehen," sagte James.

Lucy trank gerade etwas aus einer Phiole und sie guckte nicht als ob es ihr besonders gut schmeckte. Jane stand daneben und nahm ihr die Phiole gleich wieder ab, nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatte. Sie sah zur Tür als diese sich öffnete und ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht.

Auch Lily drehte sich um und lief zu James und Harry um sie nacheinander fest zu umarmen.

„Mach nie wieder so was dummes," raunte sie Harry zu, so dass Lucy sie nicht hören konnte.

Sie musste die ganze Geschichte nicht heute Nacht erfahren, zuerst einmal musste sie verarbeiten, was sie selbst erlebt hatte. James war inzwischen an das Bett getreten und umarmte Lucy ganz vorsichtig. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, Lucy war wieder da, dass war alles was er sich in den letzten beiden Wochen gewünscht hatte.

„Ich werd jetzt mal Sarah und Josh abholen," sagte Sirius, „die Armen sitzen seit fast zwei Stunden allein in eurem Wohnzimmer.

„Das hab ich ganz vergessen," sagte Lily.

„Wir sehn uns," sagte Sirius.

„Danke, Sirius," sagte James.

Der grinste nur schief, „Man tut was man tun muss, oder?"

Zum ersten mal seit zwei Wochen konnte James lachen.

* * *

AN: So, dieses Mal ging es ja doch recht flott mit dem neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich persönlich bin doch recht zufrieden wie ich das alles wieder hingebogen habe. Lucy ist frei, Harry wurde mal wieder in letzter Sekunde vor einem großen Fehler gerettet und Draco ist doch nicht ganz so böse. Also schreibt mir ein paar nette Reviews mit eurer Meinung.

Bis zum nächsten mal.

Bye

Sanny


	73. Wieder zu Hause

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 72

Wieder zu Hause

* * *

Harry war bis Samstag Mittag im St. Mungo geblieben. Zusammen mit seinen Eltern hatte er die ganze Nacht neben Lucy gesessen. Außerdem hatten Lily und James ihm gehörig den Kopf zurechtgerückt, was seinen Handel mit Voldemort betraf.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass das die dümmste Idee deines Lebens war," hatte seine Mutter gesagt.

„Noch dümmer als von zu Hause wegzulaufen?" hatte er gefragt in einem kläglichen Versuch lustig zu sein, der prompt nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Lass diese blöden Scherze, mir ist das verdammt ernst."

„Sorry Mum."

„Nichts auf dieser Welt rechtfertigt, dass du dich selbst umbringst, denn das wäre nichts anderes gewesen."

Harry wollte protestieren, aber der Ausdruck in den Gesichtern seiner Eltern sorgte dafür, dass er es doch lieber sein ließ.

„Weißt du wie wir uns gefühlt haben, was wir gedacht haben, als wir den Brief gelesen haben?" hatte James gefragt, „ich kann dir sagen, dass ich selten in meinem Leben solche Angst hatte. Nur ein paar Minuten später und du wärst wahrscheinlich schon tot gewesen, ist dir bewusst wie knapp das war?"

Harry sagte lieber nicht, dass er sich schon in viel größerer Lebensgefahr befunden hatte, wahrscheinlich ging es seinen Eltern sowieso mehr darum, dass er sich bewusst in diese Gefahr begeben hatte.

„Am liebsten würde ich dich anschreien," hatte James erklärt, „aber ich bin viel zu froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

„Was mich am meisten schockiert, ist, dass du Voldemorts Zusage ernst genommen hast, dass du tatsächlich geglaubt hast, er würde Lucy freilassen."

Während Harry nun auf dem Weg in die große Halle war und noch einmal an das Gespräch dachte, wurde ihm klar, wie dumm er gewesen war. Seine Eltern hatten recht, Voldemort hätte Lucy trotzdem getötet. Aber zum Glück war er selbst sozusagen mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Obwohl, das blaue Auge hatte sein Vater gehabt...

Er entdeckte Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermine und Debbie am hinteren Ende des Gryffindortischs. Als Ginny ihn entdeckte sprang sie auf und rannte ihm fast entgegen. Er war ein wenig geschockt, als sie ihn fest umarmte.

„Mach nie wieder so was Idiotisches, Harry," raunte sie ihm zu.

„Neville und Ron konnten wieder die Klappe nicht halten, wie?"

Ginny ging nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein, sondern zog ihn zu den anderen, wo er auch von Hermine fest umarmte wurde, während sich Ron, Neville und Debbie auf einen einfachen Handschlag beschränkten.

„Du bist der größte Vollidiot der auf dieser Erde rumläuft, weißt du das?" sagte Neville.

„Meine Eltern haben zu dem Thema schon mehr als genug gesagt, also spart euch eure Vorträge für wann anders, okay."

„Hast du Lucy gesehen?" fragte Ginny.

Harry nickte und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Slytherintisch.

„Hat einer von euch Malfoy gesehen."

„Nicht seit gestern Abend in Dumbledores Büro," sagte Ron.

„Ich schwöre sobald ich diese Ratte erwische, verfluch ich ihn, der Mistkerl wird sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein."

„Verdient hat er das allemal," sagte Neville.

Die anderen nickten grimmig.

„Aber erzähl lieber wie es ihr geht," bat nun Debbie.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen," begann Harry, „Mum meinte sie sah übel aus, als sie Lucy gefunden haben, aber alle Verletzungen sind wohl schon wieder geheilt. Heute Abend darf sie das Mungo verlassen."

„Heißt das sie kommt zurück?" fragte Ginny fast hysterisch.

„Natürlich nicht. Meine Eltern meinen, problematisch werden nicht die Verletzungen, sondern das was die letzten zwei Wochen mit ihrer Seele gemacht haben, versteht ihr."

„Klar," sagte Hermine, „niemand ist zwei Wochen lang eingesperrt und steckt das einfach so weg."

Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Am meisten Angst habe ich, dass sie nie wieder so sein wird wie früher," sagte Harry leise.

„Wir helfen ihr dabei," sagte Ginny, „wir helfen ihr das zu verarbeiten, wir tun alles was wir können."

Sie lächelte, es war ein Lächeln voller Wärme und Zuversicht. Harry lächelte dankbar zurück,

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Freunde wie euch habe. Du hast recht, wenn wir Lucy helfen, dann kann sie das schaffen."

* * *

Sam wusste nicht recht, was sie denken sollte, während sie in Dumbledore Büro saß und auf ihren Cousin wartete. Albus beobachtete mit leichter Belustigung, wie sie nervös mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch trommelte.

„Was bedrückt dich Sam?" fragte er.

„Draco, ich kann einfach immer noch nicht glauben, dass er für das alles verantwortlich ist."

„Aber er hat sich doch am Ende dagegen entschieden, selbst wenn du die Wahrheit nicht erkannt hättest, wäre Lucy in dieser Nacht befreit worden, weil Draco erkannt hat, was er tun muss."

„Ein bisschen spät," murmelte Sam.

Sie hatte noch mit keinem gesprochen, der Lucy gesehen hatte, doch sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es dem Mädchen gehen musste.

„Aber hat es bei dir nicht viel länger gedauert?" fragte der Schulleiter.

Überrascht sah sie auf, „ja schon, aber... von meiner Entscheidung hing kein Menschenleben ab, oder?"

„Weißt du, ob nicht vielleicht Menschen gerettet worden wären, wenn du dich früher entschlossen hättest die Seiten zu wechseln?"

Bei jedem anderen hätten diese Worte vermutlich wie ein schwerer Vorwurf geklungen, aus Dumbledores Mund jedoch war es eine einfache Frage, auf die er eine Antwort erwartete.

„Vielleicht," gab sie zu.

„Siehst du," meinte Dumbledore, „du musst bedenken, dein Cousin ist noch wesentlich jünger als du. Aber ich glaube, dass seine Motive die gleichen waren wie deine."

„Liebe?" fragte Sam verblüfft.

„Oh ja," erklärte Dumbledore, „trotz dem was er getan hat, mag dein Cousin Lucy. Sehr viel mehr, als ihm bewusst war. Er war jedoch schlau genug, zu wissen, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befindet. Sein Gewissen hat an ihm genagt und das Wissen, dass sie mit jeder Minute die er zögert mehr leidet. Aber auf der anderen Seite stand seine Familie und die Werte, die ihm beigebracht wurden, seit er ein kleines Kind war. Und sei ehrlich, bei dir war es nicht anders."

Sam seufzte, die Logik des alten Mannes war wieder einmal überwältigend. Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie Draco nicht gemocht hätte, im Gegenteil. Als Draco das Büro des Direktors endlich betrat, sah er genau so nervös aus, wie Sam sich fühlte.

„Hey," er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, welches Sam erwiderte.

„Nett, dass du hergekommen bist," sagte er.

„Kein Problem."

Sie sah wie Albus sich erhob und das Büro durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raums verließ. Draco ließ sich immer noch nervös auf einen der Stühle sinken.

„Na alles klar?" fragte Sam.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete ihr Cousin und seinem Gesicht entnahm sie, dass dies durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Hast du meine Eltern gesehen?" fragte er.

„Nein, aber meine Mum war heute da, sie hat die entsetzte, zutiefst enttäuschte Schwester gespielt und die breite Öffentlichkeit wird ihr das abnehmen."

Draco nickte.

„Meine Eltern sind ziemlich wütend und ich bin sicher Voldemort tobt."

Draco zuckte kurz, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Sam seufzte, tja, was war denn mit ihr.

„Am liebste würde ich dich schlagen, dafür, dass du Lucy Potter entführt hast. Das war das Dümmste was du jemals getan hast. Aber andererseits bin ich auch stolz auf dich, du hast viel schneller kapiert, was du tun musst als ich."

„Wenn ich ein bisschen mutiger gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich schon viel früher gestanden," murmelte er, „im Grunde wusste ich schon zwei Wochen bevor ich's getan habe, dass es falsch ist, aber ich war zu feige es vor mir selbst zuzugeben und als ich es dann getan hatte, da hab ich versucht mir einzureden, dass es mich von jetzt an nichts mehr angeht. Aber ich wusste, dass alles was mit ihr geschieht meine Schuld ist und dass es niemals etwas geben würde, was die Schuld lindert."

„Aber du hast dich am Ende doch entschieden das Richtige zu tun."

„Was ist schon das richtige?" fragte er, „ich hab meine Eltern ins Gefängnis gebracht."

Damit hatte er Recht und außerdem wusste Sam, dass es kein Richtig und kein Falsch gab, nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne des Wortes und nicht für Menschen wie sie und Draco, die mit den Werten der Reinblütigkeit aufgewachsen waren und die so lange selbst daran geglaubt hatten.

„Es fühlt sich falsch an, die Familie zu verraten," sagte sie, „ich weiß das. Jedes Mal wenn ich zum Essen bei meinen Eltern bin, oder bei deinen und es nicht um Voldemort oder unsere Todesseraktivitäten geht, jedes Mal wenn es mir Spaß macht, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein."

„Tja, ich werde wohl nicht mehr in eine Situation kommen in der ich mit ihnen Spaß haben kann, sie hassen mich."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei deinen Eltern aussieht, aber ich schätze zumindest für meine gilt das. Ich sag das nur ungern, aber die würden dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen."

„Ich hab mir so was in der Art schon gedacht."

„Tja, es ist nicht so einfach aus einer reinblütigen Familie auszubrechen, hm?"

„Für Sirius Black war es einfach," meinte Draco, „mir ist erst gestern wieder klar geworden, dass er Mums Cousin ist."

Sam lachte, „Ja es ist leicht zu vergessen. Auch das Nymphadora unsere Cousine ist haben wir immer großzügig ignoriert."

„Verstehst du dich mit den Beiden?" fragte Draco.

„Mit Sirius komm ich gut klar, aber Dora und ich werden wohl nie Freunde werden.

„Weshalb?" fragte Draco.

„Ach, das ist eine unschöne Geschichte, hat damit zu tun, wie ich erkannt habe, auf welche Seite ich gehöre."

„Ich wollte sowieso fragen, wie es dazu kam. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als du gestern Abend hier warst."

„Das glaube ich gerne."

Sie seufzte, ehe sie die Geschichte zu erzählen begann,

„Eigentlich war alles Charlie Weasleys Schuld."

„Charlie Weasley, ein Bruder von Ron Weasley?"

„Ja genau, wir waren im gleichen Jahr und bis ziemlich zum Ende unserer Schulzeit haben wir uns gehasst."

„Was ist dann passiert?"

„Na was wohl, wir waren einige Zeit zusammen, aber als wir abgegangen sind, hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil ich dachte, dass ich sowieso eine Todesserin werde und das ganze niemals gut gehen würde. Tja, er hat seine Aurorenausbildung begonnen und kam in dieser Zeit mit seiner langjährigen besten Freundin Nymphadora Tonks zusammen. Ein halbes Jahr nachdem ich mich von ihm getrennt habe, haben wir uns auf dem Ministeriumssilvesterball getroffen und da kam alles wieder hoch. Na ja, jedenfalls hab ich ihr sozusagen den Freund ausgespannt und obwohl sie lange schon nichts mehr von ihm will, sind wir nie wirklich gut miteinander klar gekommen."

„Kein Wunder, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt," meinte Draco, „hast du es nur wegen ihm getan, oder hat sich auch deine Überzeugung geändert?"

„Beides, ich meine, ich verrate nicht meine Familie und alles, ohne zu wissen wofür."

Draco nickte, „ich weiß was du meinst. Dieser Draco, den ich Lucy vorgespielt habe, der Zweifel an der Reinblutideologie und all dem hat, der ist ein Teil von mir geworden. Klingt komisch, oder?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf,

„Menschen verändern uns, zum Positiven, oder zum Negativen."

„Ich frag mich, wie es mit mir weitergehen soll," sagte Draco, und Sam sah so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung," gab Sam zu, „ich nehme an, dass du hier in Hogwarts bleibst bis zu den Ferien. Deinen Eltern wird in jedem Fall das Sorgerecht entzogen."

„Und dann, ich meine ich kann nirgendwo hin. So wie ich das sehe würde deine Tarnung auffliegen wenn ich zu dir käme und deine Eltern scheiden ja wohl auch aus."

„Ich weiß, versuch dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken zu machen. Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist deine Situation in Hogwarts, du hast viele Todesserkinder in deinem Haus. Wenn die durch ihre Eltern erfahren, was du getan hast, dann werden sie dir das Leben nicht gerade einfach machen."

„Ich mach mir mehr sorgen um Harry Potter," erwiderte Draco, „mit Crabbe, Goyle und Nott werd ich schon fertig, das sind sowieso unfähige Idioten."

Eine Spur Arroganz trat in sein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken an seine Klassenkameraden. Sam lächelte, ja so kannte sie ihren Cousin, arrogant, spöttisch, rücksichtslos. Und dennoch wusste sie, dass er sich zu verändern begann. Und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, was Veränderungen bewirken konnten.

* * *

„So," sagte Jane, „du bist zwar noch nicht ganz fit, aber wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du jetzt nach Hause."

Sie lächelte Lucy aufmunternd an und die erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig. All das erschien ihr noch immer wie ein Traum. Nicht mal einen Tag war es her, dass Sirius und ihre Mum sie aus dem Keller geholt hatten. Im ersten Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass die Stimmen, die ihren Namen riefen einfach nur eine Halluzination waren, doch als sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und von ihrer Mutter umarmt worden war, da hatte sie gewusst, dass es echt war, denn für eine Halluzination hatte die Umarmung viel zu weh getan.

Dann hatte sie Draco gesehen und Panik bekommen, doch Sirius leise, beruhigende Worte, hatten sie davon abgehalten hysterisch zu werden. Auch wenn ihr immer noch niemand erklärt hatte, wieso ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy dort gewesen war. Schließlich war sie im Mungo angekommen, dieser Teil war ziemlich ungenau und sie erinnerte sich daran Janes Gesicht gesehen zu haben und an den ekelhaften Geschmack einiger Heiltränke.

Dann erinnerte sie sich noch, dass Harry und ihr Dad aufgetaucht waren und sie hatte sich gefragt, warum eigentlich Sirius sie aus dem Keller geholt hatte und nicht ihr Vater. Kurz darauf musste sie eingeschlafen sein, denn sie erinnerte sich nicht, vor dem Morgen mit einem von ihnen gesprochen zu haben. Gegen Mittag hatten ihre Eltern Harry zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt. Und nun durfte sie nach Hause. Nach Hause, das klang Fremd für sie und sie wusste, dass sie Angst davor hatte. Eine unbegründete und irrationale Angst, sicherlich. Aber zu Hause bedeutete, dass sie versuchen musste, ihr Leben wieder in eine normale Bahn zu lenken und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das konnte. Dennoch stand sie aus dem Bett auf und ging hinüber zu ihren Eltern.

„Wie reisen wir?" fragte sie.

„Apparieren, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht," antwortete James.

„Wieso sollte es," antwortete sie, bemüht locker und hielt sich am Arm ihrer Mutter fest.

„Tschüs," sagte sie an Jane gewandt.

„Wir sehn uns," antwortete diese und lächelte erneut.

Einen Wimpernschlag später stand sie schon im Wohnzimmer.

„Willkommen zu Hause," sagte Lily.

Lucy blickte sich um, es sah fast genau so aus, wie in den Weihnachtsferien, nur die Weihnachtsdeko und der Tannenbaum waren verschwunden. Vorsichtig löste sie ihren Griff um Lilys Arm. Sie ging hinüber zum Sofa und ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig über das glatte Leder streichen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Terrassentür und in den Garten. Auf den grauen Himmel und den strömenden Regen. Langsam und zögerlich ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie spürte den kalten Wind, der ihr durch die offene Tür entgegen wehte. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Sie rannte hinaus in den Regen und begann sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen, fast hysterisch lachend im Kreis zu drehen. Das kalte Wasser durchnässte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit und schließlich hielt sie atemlos inne.

„Lucy Schatz," drang die besorgte Stimme ihrer Mutter an ihr Ohr,

„Lucy ist alles okay?"

Sie drehte sich um und nickte, alles war okay, zumindest für diese eine strahlende Sekunde, in der sie klatschnass im Regen stand. Denn in dieser Sekunde wusste sie, dass sie zu Hause war.

* * *

„Daddy!" rief Josh glücklich und rannte so schnell es mit seinen kurzen Beinen eben ging auf Sirius zu.

Seine kleinen Hände krallten sich auf Höhe der Knie in den Stoff von Sirius Hose.

„Hallo mein Schatz," sagte Sirius und bückte sich um ihn hoch zu heben.

Sarah, die auf der Couch saß und in ein Buch vertieft war lächelte unwillkürlich. Sie liebte es, wenn Sirius mit einem ihrer Kinder spielte. Sirius kitzelte seinen Sohn der lachte und versuchte sich aus den Armen seines Vaters zu winden. Schließlich gab Sirius ihn frei, woraufhin Josh zu seiner Mutter lief und auf ihren Schoß kletterte.

„Aua," sagte Sarah, als sich seine Hände in ihre Haare krallten und daran zogen. Sanft löste sie die kleinen Finger daraus.

„Das darf man nicht Josh, das tut weh," erklärte sie.

Josh zog einen Schmollmund. Sirius lachte und ließ sich neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen.

„Wie war's in der Zentrale?" fragte sie.

„Anstrengend, ich musste nach Askaban um die Malfoys noch einmal zu verhören. Merlin ich bin froh, dass ich nie dort inhaftiert war, es ist wirklich einer der scheußlichsten Orte auf dieser Welt. Aber zumindest weiß ich, dass die Malfoys es verdienen dort zu sein."

Er erzählte von dem kalten arrogante Gesicht seiner Cousine, die seelenruhig und ohne eine Spur Reue zugegeben hatte eine Todesserin zu sein und Lucy zwei Wochen lang in ihrem Keller eingesperrt zu haben.

„Machst du dir eigentlich keine Gedanken, was du den Menschen antust?" hatte Sirius sie am Ende des Verhörs gefragt, er war ins du gewechselt um klar zu machen, dass er diese Frage nicht als Auror sondern als Cousin stellte, verhasster Cousin, ja, aber immer noch Cousin.

„Die kleine Potter?" hatte Narcissa verächtlich gefragt, „was kümmert die mich."

„Ich meine nicht nur sie," hatte Sirius geantwortet, „was ist mit deinem eigenen Sohn, Narcissa?"

Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht war, sofern dies möglich war, noch härter geworden, doch Sirius war sich sicher gewesen, auch Schmerz in ihrem Blick zu lesen.

„Draco hat sich gegen uns gewendet, es war seine Entscheidung, nicht unsere. Aber in dem Moment, als er diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, war er nicht mehr unser Sohn."

Sirius war aufgestanden, „es wundert mich nicht, dass meine Mutter dich mochte," hatte er verächtlich gesagt, ehe er endlich gegangen war.

Sarah lauschte seinem kurzen Bericht, entsetzt darüber, wie ein Mensch so kalt sein konnte, kalt genug, das eigene Kind zu verstoßen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es auch bei Sirius so gewesen war, aber es jetzt, mehr oder weniger direkt mitzubekommen, führte ihr einmal mehr die Skrupellosigkeit der Todesser vor Augen.

„Es ist abscheulich was dieser Junge Lucy angetan hat," befand Sarah, „aber er hat diesen Hass seiner Eltern nicht verdient."

Sie dachte an Lucy, die jetzt seit zwei Tagen wieder zu Hause war. Sie selbst war gestern da gewesen, zusammen mit Josh. Sie hatte zwar kaum mit Lucy geredet, mehr mit Lily und James und sie alle hatten die Entführung als Thema vermieden. Lucy jedoch hatte mit Josh gespielt und war darin regelrecht erblüht.

„Ich hab heute Nachmittag nachgedacht," riss Sirius sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Worüber?" fragte sie.

„Über Draco Malfoy."

„Wieso das," fragte sie neugierig.

„Na ja, es ist so, dass Kinder deren Eltern in Askaban inhaftiert wurden einen neuen Vormund bekommen und ich hab mich gefragt, wer das in Dracos Fall tun wird. Na ja, ich hab mich erkundigt und bislang haben nur die Lestranges einen Antrag gestellt."

„Und?" fragte Sarah, nicht sicher worauf das ganze hinaus lief.

„Das Problem dabei ist folgendes, wenn die Lestranges das Sorgerecht kriegen, dann ist er in den nächsten Sommerferien tot."

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass du bereits einen Plan hast, wie sich das vermeiden lässt," erwiderte Sarah.

„Ich... aua!"

Josh, der nicht gerade glücklich war, dass seine Eltern ihm so wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, hatte nun auch an Sirius Haaren gezogen.

„Lass das Josh," schimpfte Sarah.

„Ich will spielen," jammerte der Kleine.

„Gleich Schatz, ich muss deiner Mum noch was erzählen."

„Ich will aber jetzt!" jammerte er weiter.

„Sieh mal mein Schatz, es dauert nicht mehr lange und wenn du jetzt ruhig bist, dann spiele ich noch eine Stunde mit dir."

„Versprochen?" fragte Josh.

„Versprochen," erwiderte Sirius ernst.

Joshs Augen leuchteten, er liebte Versprechen, seit sich ihm vor ein paar Wochen der Sinn ebendieser Aufgetan hatte und so ließ er seine Eltern in Frieden, zumindest für den Moment.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben?" fragte Sirius, der ein wenig den Faden verloren hatte.

„Dein Plan bezüglich Draco Malfoy," erinnerte Sarah ihn.

„Ach ja, genau. Also, hm, ich habe überlegt ob wir die Vormundschaft beantragen sollen."

* * *

AN: So, dieses Kapitel war etwas ruhiger, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews. Das nächste mal wird es wohl den ein oder anderen Streit geben, aber mehr verrate ich euch nicht ;-)

Bis dann

Bye

Sanny


	74. Streitsucht

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 73

Streitsucht

* * *

Einen Moment lang sah Sarah ihren Mann an. Dann lachte sie auf.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?"

„Na ja, eigentlich schon," erwiderte er.

„Dieser Junge hat Lucy gekidnappt in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie sterben würde und du willst allen ernstes sein Vormund sein?"

Sie konnte das nicht fassen, was war mit Sirius los, dass er auf derartige Ideen kam.

„Du hast eben noch gesagt, dass er es nicht verdient hat von seinen Eltern derart gehasst zu werden."

„Ja, aber damit meinte ich nicht, dass wir gleich als Ersatzeltern einspringen müssen, oder?"

„So meinte ich das auch gar nicht," beschwichtigte Sirius sie.

Dann lachte er auf, „bei Merlin ich mag ihn noch nicht mal. Aber schau, ich weiß wie es ist!"

„Wie was ist?" fragte sie.

„Wenn man keine Familie mehr hat, wie es ist sich aus seiner Familie zu lösen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach, Sarah."

Er sprach eindringlich und Sarah konnte sich der Botschaft seiner Worte nicht verschließen.

Trotzdem, „ist es so schwer, dass man dafür ein Menschenleben opfern kann?"

„Sieh mal, ich finde was er Lucy angetan hat abscheulich und unentschuldbar, aber der springende Punkt ist, dass erst diese Aufgabe ihm die Augen geöffnet hat und so brutal das auch klingen mag, diese zwei Wochen, in denen Lucy gefangen war, waren die Zeit die er brauchte um auf das Neue zu reagieren."

„Sie hätte sterben können. Er hätte dadurch die Leben etlicher Menschen ruiniert, erinnerst du dich? Was glaubst du wohl, wäre geschehen, wenn die Todesser Harry erwischt hätten. Die beiden Kinder deines besten Freundes wären tot. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass Lily und James daran kaputt gegangen wären. Und ich weiß, dass du es ebenso wenig verkraftet hättest, ganz zu schweigen von unserer Tochter!"

Sarahs Stimme war immer schärfer geworden, „und wo wir gerade bei Hermine sind, was glaubst du wohl was sie dazu sagen wird, wenn du Draco Malfoy einfach so in unser Familienleben einlädst?"

„Bei Merlin, denkst du mich macht diese ganze Geschichte glücklich?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Es geht doch gar nicht darum ihn in unsere Familie einzubinden. Er muss noch nicht einmal hier wohnen, es geht nur schlicht und ergreifend darum, dass die Lestranges nicht die verdammte Vormundschaft kriegen, denn das würde Draco umbringen."

„Und ich glaube, dass damit einige der genannten Personen gar nicht so unglücklich wären."

Sirius lachte ungläubig auf, „das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht," gab sie zu, „es ist nur... Sirius kann man das nicht irgendwie umgehen, musst ausgerechnet du dich so für ihn einsetzen?"

Sie sah ihn flehend an, wohl wissend, dass es ihm auch nach all den Jahren immer noch schwer fiel diesem Blick zu wiederstehen. Tatsächlich seufzte er auf und fast glaubte sie, er würde resignieren. Doch dann straffte er sich wieder.

„Es gibt keinen anderen, der neben den Lestranges eine Chance hat, das Sorgerecht zu bekommen, nach Bellatrix bin ich sein nächster Verwandter."

„Wird sie dann nicht trotzdem eine höhere Chance haben?" fragte Sarah.

„Man wird Draco fragen wo er lieber leben möchte und das wird schließlich ausschlaggebend sein."

„Aber dann könnte auch jeder andere..."

„Nur Blutsverwandte sind zugelassen, sofern von den Eltern kein gesetzlicher Pate festgelegt wurde, was in alten reinblütigen Familien nicht üblich ist."

„Warum das nicht?" fragte Sarah überrascht.

„Der Familienzusammenhalt gebietet, dass sich die Verwandtschaft um Kinder kümmert, sofern die Eltern nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sind, es ist sozusagen eine Frage der Ehre. Da ich mich allerdings nicht mehr zu dieser Familie zähle dachte ich auch, dass es besser ist, wenn Josh einen Paten bekommt."

Als der Junge seinen Namen hörte blickte er auf.

„Spielen wir jetzt?" fragte er.

„Gleich mein Schatz," antwortete Sirius.

„Also schön, ich sehe ein, dass dies der einfachste Weg ist, Draco vor seiner Familie zu schützen, aber ich habe Bedingungen was deinen Plan betrifft. Er wohnt nicht bei uns, es ist mir egal wie du das löst, aber ich will ihn nicht in diesem Haus haben."

„Okay, das ist sicher kein Problem."

„Noch etwas, du erzählst Lily und James von deinem Plan und zwar noch heute Abend."

* * *

Eine Stunde später, Sirius hatte noch mit Josh gespielt und ihn ins Bett gebracht, schickte er James einen Patronus in dem er um ein Treffen bat. Da James und Lilys Haus nur am anderen Ende des Dorfes und somit nicht sehr weit weg war, dauerte es nicht lange bis James antwortete er könne jederzeit vorbei kommen.

Er hätte sowohl apparieren, als auch Flohpulver benutzen können, doch er entschied sich, zu Fuß zu gehen. Was, wie er zugeben musste, daran lag, dass er das Gespräch vor sich herschob. Er wusste, dass Sarah die letzte Bedingung gestellt hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass er seinen Plan aufgeben würde, weil er keinen Streit mit James wollte. Denn dieser war auch nach Lucys Rettung noch extrem reizbar und Draco Malfoy war ohnehin ein absolutes Tabuthema.

Ich wette sie wäre in Slytherin gelandet, wenn sie eine Hexe wäre, dachte er und beschloss, dass er Sarah diese Aktion noch eine Weile übel nehmen würde. Während er durch das ruhige Dorf ging, in dem um diese Zeit kaum Leute unterwegs waren, überlegte er, wie er James möglichst schonend beibringen konnte, dass er vor hatte Draco Malfoys Vormund zu werden.

Als nächstes fragte er sich, wann bei Merlin er eigentlich seine soziale Ader entdeckt hatte. Früher wäre er nicht auf eine derartig dämliche Idee gekommen. Es musste daran liegen, dass er sich irgendwie mit dem Jungen identifizierte. Gleich darauf verfluchte er diese Sentimentalität. Ich werde alt dachte er verzweifelt, als er an James und Lilys Haustür klingelte. Dieses Wissen würde ihn nun allerdings auch nicht weiter bringen und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er Lily und James seinen Plan erklären sollte. Er war so was von tot.

Die Tatsache, dass es Lucy war, die die Tür öffnete sorgte nicht gerade dafür dass er sich besser fühlte. Sie war unbeschreiblich blass und sie sah ihn ängstlich an, als fürchtete sie er würde sie gleich irgendwo einsperren.

„Wieso kommst du zu Fuß?" fragte sie fast schon misstrauisch, ehe sie ihn einließ.

„Ich brauchte ein bisschen frische Luft," log er, „aber dein Dad weiß dass ich kommen wollte."

„Ja, er hat sich schon gewundert wo du bleibst."

Endlich ließ sie ihn hinein.

„Wo ist denn James?" fragte Sirius.

„Bei Mum und Jane in der Küche."

„Danke."

Er ging geradewegs in die Küche, Lucy folgte ihm. Tatsächlich saßen James, Lily und Jane gemeinsam am Küchentisch und spielten irgendein Kartenspiel.

„Da bist du ja endlich," sagte James, „ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich bin zu Fuß gekommen, brauchte ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Setz dich doch," bat Lily. Lucy hatte sich bereits hingesetzt und beobachtete die drei anderen beim Karten spielen.

„Ich spiel noch die Runde zu Ende, dann können wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen," meinte James, während Sirius sich neben Lucy setzte.

„Oh na ja, eigentlich betrifft es auch Lily," sagte er vorsichtig.

„Oh, kein Problem, ich kann gehen," meinte Jane.

„Bleib doch noch," meinte Lucy plötzlich, „wir können noch weiter spielen, wenn du Lust hast, solange die Drei sich unterhalten."

„Klar, wenn du möchtest."

Sie hat Angst, alleine zu sein, dachte Sirius entsetzt. Wieder fragte er sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung traf.

„Gewonnen," rief Lily fröhlich.

Sie sah Lucy und Jane an.

„Wollt ihr hier bleiben oder ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" fragte sie.

„Hier bleiben," antwortete Lucy.

„Okay," Lily stand auf, „kommt."

James und Sirius folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer, kaum hatte sich die Wohnzimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen verschwand Lilys lächeln und wurde durch eine sorgenvolle Mine ersetzt.

„Sie spielt nur mit Jane, damit sie nicht alleine ist, oder?" fragte James.

„Ja," antwortete Lily schlicht.

„Kann sie gar nicht alleine sein?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, sie kriegt auch Panik, sobald es dunkel wird, oder sie das Gefühl hat, nicht aus einem Raum heraus zu kommen."

Sirius schluckte, natürlich hatte sie Panik, sie war zwei Wochen in einem Keller eingesperrt gewesen und gefoltert worden.

„Aber du bist ja sicher nicht deswegen hier," meinte James und ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken, „also schieß los."

Lily setzte sich neben James und Sirius nahm nervös gegenüber Platz. So ist immerhin eine Distanz zwischen uns, dachte er zynisch, das könnte helfen, wenn sie versuchen dich umzubringen.

„So schlimm kann es ja wohl nicht sein," sagte Lily, „wir bringen dich schon nicht um."

Sirius lachte nervös, „tja, das ist der Punkt, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

James sah ihn leicht genervt an, „spuck's aus, dann weißt du's."

Okay, dachte er, bring es einfach hinter dich.

„Also, ihr wisst, dass Kinder und Teenager deren Eltern in Askaban landen neue Vormünder bekommen, sofern es keinen Paten gibt."

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass es hier um Malfoy geht," fauchte James, „glaub mir Sirius, es könnte keinen geben, der mich weniger interessiert."

„Tja, es gibt da etwas, dass dich vielleicht interessiert, bezüglich dieser Vormundsache. Es muss ein Angehöriger sein und deshalb bin ich neben den Lestrange der einzige der das Sorgerecht beantragen kann."

Lily und James starrten ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und dann begann Lily zu schreien, „sag mal bist du eigentlich vollkommen bescheuert? Du kommst hier her und wagst es uns verdammt noch mal zu sagen, dass du sein Vormund werden willst! Das kann verdammt noch mal nicht dein ernst sein."

Doch es war nicht Lilys Geschrei, dass ihn am meisten traf. Es war James Blick. Er war eiskalt. Langsam erhob sich James. Lily schrie immer noch weiter, doch Sirius nahm es gar nicht wahr.

„Raus hier," zischte James, „verschwinde, ich will dich nicht mehr hier sehen."

James Blick war mörderisch und Sirius wusste, dass es besser war auf ihn zu hören.

„Schon okay, ich verschwinde," sagte er und stand auf, „hör zu ich weiß dass du sauer bist und das verstehe ich, also wenn du wieder mit mir redest melde dich."

„Verpiss dich einfach Black!"

Sirius wandte sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Im Flur standen Jane und Lucy, die wohl das Geschrei gehört hatten.

„Was...?" fragte Jane.

„Später."

James kam nach ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer ging an ihm vorbei und hielt die Haustür auf, „verlass sofort unser Haus."

Sirius beeilte sich, James Worten folge zu leisten. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er wandte sich um, durch das Milchglas konnte er Licht nach draußen fallen sehen und dunkle Silhouetten, vermutlich von James und Jane. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass das Gespräch anders verlief. Aber was hatte er erwartet, er wusste, dass er genau wie James reagiert hätte, wäre er an dessen Stelle gewesen. Das machte seine eigene Situation allerdings nicht gerade erträglicher, im Gegenteil. Es erhöhte sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Missmutig kickte er einen Kieselstein zur Seite. Wütend erinnerte er sich daran, dass er diese ganze verkorkste Situation seiner lieben Frau zu verdanken hatte. Einen dringendes Bedürfnis mit jemandem zu reden machte sich in ihm breit und er wusste, dass es in dieser Situation nur einen gab, zu dem er noch gehen konnte, auch wenn der sicher genau so viel von seiner Idee halten würde wie James.

* * *

Sowohl Lucy als auch Jane sahen Lily und James verwirrt an. Lily hatte aufgehört zu schreien, doch immer noch lag Zorn in ihrem Blick. James selbst spürte, wie die Kälte langsam verschwand und zwei anderen Gefühlen Platz machte, Wut natürlich, aber in erster Linie bittere Enttäuschung.

Es erinnerte fast ein bisschen an Peters Verrat, so ähnlich hatte er sich damals gefühlt. Und nun verriet ihn auch Sirius. Am nächsten Morgen würde ihm klar werden, dass er überreagiert hatte, doch in diesem Moment, kurz nachdem er die Tür hinter Sirius zu geschlagen hatte, war er nicht in der Lage einigermaßen vernünftig über dessen Entscheidung nachzudenken.

„Dad, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Lucy.

„Nichts," sagte Lily.

„Dad hat Sirius rausgeworfen!"

„Es ist nicht wichtig verdammt!" schrie James.

Lucy zuckte zurück. Du machst ihr Angst, dachte er, reiß dich zusammen. Jane sah immer noch zwischen Lily und James hin und her, sagte jedoch nichts. Offenbar wollte sie die Situation nicht erneut zum eskalieren bringen.

James wandte sich an Lucy, „es tut mir leid Schatz, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen."

„Du machst mir Angst wenn du so wütend bist," flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid."

Sie schluchzte plötzlich auf und ehe James reagieren konnte umarmte sie ihn. Im ersten Moment etwas perplex erwiderte er die Umarmung ehe er schließlich Lucy an sich presste und ihr mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Kopf strich. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte verzweifelt eine Hand in seinen Pullover.

„Hey schon gut," flüsterte er beruhigend.

„Nein," schluchzte sie, „nichts ist gut."

Und alle im Raum wussten, dass sie recht hatten.

* * *

Sowohl Remus als auch Dora waren mehr als überrascht, als Sirius in mitten ihres Wohnzimmers apparierte.

„Schon mal was von klingeln gehört?" fragte Remus.

„Sorry, vergessen."

Er sah ziemlich frustriert aus und Remus fragte sich was los war.

„Wo kommst du her?" fragte Dora.

„Lily und James."

„Und jetzt kommst du zu uns weil..."

Remus sah ziemlich irritiert aus.

„James hat mich rausgeworfen."

„Wow, das überrascht mich," meinte Dora.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Remus.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend erzählte Sirius von seinem Plan, Draco Malfoys Vormundschaft zu beantragen. Anders als James und Lily hörten Dora und Remus bis zum Ende zu.

„James und Lilys Reaktion wird dich ja wohl kaum überrascht haben," meinte Remus.

„Nicht wirklich, ich hätte genauso reagiert."

Er seufzte. „ich fühl mich so beschissen, als hätte ich sie verraten," er lachte gequält, „und das alles für jemanden den ich nicht mal mag."

Remus schwieg einen Moment, dann lächelte er.

„Du hast das richtige getan," sagte er.

„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht."

„Der Junge braucht jeden Halt den er kriegen kann und dass ausgerechnet du dich freiwillig bereit erklärst seine Vormundschaft zu übernehmen wird ihn sicher nicht kalt lassen."

„Schon, aber ist es richtig dafür James und Lily Vertrauen zu missbrauchen? Und was ist mit Lucy, wenn sie das erfährt...sie ist ohnehin schon vollkommen fertig."

„Noch keine Besserung?" fragte Dora.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wann ihr da wart, aber Lily sagt, sie kann nicht alleine sein und sich in geschlossenen oder dunklen Räumen aufhalten."

„Lily möchte am liebsten, dass sie professionelle Hilfe bekommt, aber Lucy will das nicht."

„Gibt es niemanden, den wir kennen, der schon mal so was erlebt hat?" fragte Sirius, „jemand dem sie vertraut."

Sie alle schwiegen einen Moment, doch dann erhellte sich Remus Gesicht schlagartig.

„Ich weiß jemanden, das wird James zwar ungefähr so gut gefallen wie dein Plan bezüglich Draco Malfoy, aber hier geht es schließlich um Lucy."

„Na dann weih uns mal in deine grandiosen Ideen ein," schlug Dora vor.

„Na ja, ich denke da an Snape."

* * *

Vielleicht war es nicht gerade der glücklichste Umstand, dass Harry ausgerechnet allein mit Ginny war, als Cho ihn schließlich fand. Seit er am Samstag zurückgekommen war hatte sie nicht mit ihm geredet und inzwischen war es Dienstag. Sie ärgerte sich sowieso, dass er nicht von sich aus das Gespräch suchte. Und nun war er auch noch mit Ginny Weasley unterwegs, was für ihren Geschmack in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft vorkam.

Mit Ginny Weasley sprach er also, aber sie, seine Freundin wurde einfach ignoriert. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

„Harry!" Er drehte sich um, der scharfe Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging ihm vollkommen und so lächelte er einfach nur unbefangen.

„Hey Cho!"

Ihr Zorn steigerte sich noch angesichts seiner fröhlichen Miene.

„Verschwinde," fuhr sie Ginny an.

Harry hörte überrascht auf zu lächeln.

„Du hast diesen Gang ja wohl kaum gemietet," fauchte Ginny.

„Tja, aber Harry ist _mein _Freund.!"

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Ich hab dir ja wohl kaum dein Spielzeug weggenommen, dass du dich so aufregen musst."

Cho setzte gerade zu einer sicherlich nicht sehr freundlichen Antwort an, als Harry die Beiden unterbrach.

„Mädels, ihr habt es echt nicht nötig um mich zu streiten. Und ich weiß dass ich dein Freund bin Cho, keine Sorge. Und Ginny, es wäre vielleicht wirklich gut, wenn du uns allein lassen würdest."

„Klar," antwortete sie und ging davon.

Kaum war Ginny verschwunden, als er sich an Cho wandte.

„Sag mal was fällt dir eigentlich ein meine Freunde so anzufahren?"

„Tja, was soll ich machen, anders schenkst du mir ja nicht deine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Und wie soll ich dass jetzt bitte verstehen? Fühlst du dich etwa vernachlässigt?" fragte er ärgerlich.

„Lass mich kurz überlegen. Samstag Mittag kommst du in die Große Halle, mitten beim Essen. Das erste was ich sehe, ist das Ginny Weasley dir um den Hals fällt und du dich ausführlich mit deinen Freunden unterhältst. Aber mir zu erklären was los ist, dass ist überflüssig, ich kann mir alles aus zweiter Hand anhören. Inzwischen haben wir übrigens Dienstag und überraschenderweise hast du immer noch nicht mit mir geredet. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Bist du fertig?"

„Mir fällt gleich sicher noch was ein."

Harry schnaubte wütend, „scheinbar verstehst du mich nicht, vielleicht willst du es auch gar nicht. Aber meine Schwester war zwei Wochen lang verschwunden und hätte sterben können. Willst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich den Kontakt zu Menschen suche , die sie genauso gut kennen wie ich? Und im übrigen ist Samstag Nacht viel mehr passiert als du ahnst, aber dir das zu erklären wäre Zeitverschwendung, weil du viel zu sehr auf dich selbst fixiert bist um die Probleme anderer Menschen zu verstehen."

„Ich bin auf mich selbst fixiert?" fragte Cho.

„Das habe ich gerade gesagt, so schwer wird es ja wohl nicht zu verstehen gewesen sein."

„Ach weißt du was, verpiss dich!" schrie Cho wütend.

„Ich bin schon dabei."

Er drehte sich um und ging, ohne die Tränen zu sehen, die kurz darauf über Chos Gesicht liefen.

* * *

„Das ging ja schnell," bemerkte Ginny als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, „euer Gespräch kann keine fünf Minuten gedauert haben."

„Die waren auch nicht nötig, glaub mir."

„Wow, da scheint ja ordentlich Stress zu sein."

„Wo?" fragte Ron, der soeben zusammen mit Neville zu den Beiden stieß.

„Bei Cho und Harry."

„Was ist los?" fragte Neville.

„Sie zickt rum, ich würde mich zu wenig um sie kümmern und so was."

„Wenn sie dich nervt mach einfach Schluss."

„Vielen Dank für deinen überaus sensiblen Ratschlag Ron, genau den habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

Ginny und Neville grinste und während er Ginny ansah dachte er an seinen Abschiedsbrief und war unendlich froh, dass sie ihn nie gelesen hatte...

_Ich wünschte wir hätten noch viel mehr Zeit miteinander zu reden, denn ich glaube wir könnten noch viel mehr als gute Freunde sein..._

Das klang als würde er auf sie stehen.

Das nächste mal wenn ich eine Selbstmordmission plane schreibe ich keine Abschiedsbriefe, dachte er. Die Briefe lagen alle noch oben in seinem Schlafsaal und plötzlich verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis, das zu ändern.

„Ron, Neville kommt ihr kurz mit hoch, ich muss was erledigen."

„Klar, lasst mich ruhig hier sitzen," maulte Ginny.

„Wir kommen gleich wieder."

Der Jungenschlafsaal war leer und schnell öffnete Harry seinen Koffer und nahm die Beiden verbliebenen Briefe, der für Hermine und Ginny und der für Lucy.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Ron.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht, sondern ging in den Waschraum. Dort zündete er die Briefe einfach mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes an und ließ sie ins Waschbecken fallen, wo sie verbrannten bis nur noch feine, schwarze Asche übrig blieb.

„Kann ich euren auch wieder haben?" fragte er.

„Klar," sagte Ron, „aber vorher habe ich noch eine Frage, was sollte dieser ‚schnapp-dir-Hermine'- Teil?"

Sowohl Harry als auch Neville fingen schallend an zu lachen.

* * *

AN: Okay, ich hoffe jemand liest das hier noch, nachdem ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe. Ich versuche wieder schneller zu werden.

Ich hoffe jedenfalls ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen.

Bye

Sanny


	75. Folgen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 74

Folgen

* * *

Am Dienstag Abend wusste James natürlich bereits, dass er Sirius gegenüber unfair gewesen war, zumindest ein bisschen. Und er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte. Aber zu Sirius zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen kam auch nicht in Frage, oh nein, das ging definitiv gegen seinen Stolz. Lily war nicht ganz seiner Meinung, sie sah zwar ein, dass sie ihn nicht hätten rausschmeißen sollen, aber eine Entschuldigung war in ihren Augen dann doch zu viel des guten.

So herrschte auch noch am Mittwoch Funkstille zwischen den Freunden. Es war Remus, der mit seinem Besuch dafür sorgte, dass James wieder mit Sirius redete.

Er erzählte James und Lily das Sirius noch am Montagabend bei ihm gewesen war, und auch dass dieser sich Vorwürfe gemacht und an seiner eigenen Entscheidung gezweifelt hatte. Das beeindruckte James vor allem, denn ein Sirius Black der an seiner eigenen Entscheidung zweifelte war wahrhaft eine Seltenheit.

„Euch mit Sirius zu versöhnen ist aber nicht der einzige Grund weshalb ich hier bin."

„Nicht?" fragte Lily überrascht.

„Na ja, wir hatten da so eine Idee."

Er warf einen Blick zur geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür.

„Wo ist Lucy?"

„Sie schläft."

„Okay, sie sollte das nämlich nicht sofort hören."

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass es wieder um Malfoy..." begann James.

„Nein, den Part überlasse ich dann doch Sirius, obwohl ich seine Entscheidung unterstütze."

Lily machte ein Geräusch das klar machte, dass sie immer noch nicht überzeugt war, dass das alles eine gute Idee war.

„Wie auch immer," fuhr Remus fort, „ich hab Sirius erzählt, dass sie nicht viel von der Idee hält zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Und er meinte dass es doch irgendjemanden geben muss in unserem Bekanntenkreis der etwas ähnliches erlebt hat. Jemand dem sie vertraut, et voila wir haben jemanden gefunden."

„Und wer soll das sein?" fragte James.

„Severus."

„Oh Remus du bist brillant."

Lily fiel ihm fast um den Hals.

James Reaktion war nicht ganz so überschwänglich aber das hatte Remus nicht wirklich anders erwartet. James war nie besonders überschwänglich wenn es um Snape ging.

„Na ja, Lucy muss ihn mögen, ich nicht," murmelte James und Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Weiß Severus schon von der Idee."

„Ich dachte ich hör mir erst mal an was ihr davon haltet."

„Es ist im Endeffekt Lucys Entscheidung, oder?" fragte James.

„Meinst du sie wird begeistert sein wenn wir Severus als Hobbypsychologen verkaufen?" fragte Lily.

Diesmal konnte Remus ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Snape der Hobbypsychologe, das klang einfach nur skurril. Auch James grinste leicht, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus wusste, dass James etwas ähnliches dachte wie er.

„Er kann ja einfach herkommen, so tun als wäre er bloß besorgt um sie," schlug Remus vor.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn erst mal fragen," warf James ein.

„Das wäre eine Maßnahme," stimmte Lily zu.

„Wäre vielleicht gut wenn du das machst," meinte James,

„Snape und ich können nämlich nicht besonders gut miteinander reden."

„Ach wirklich, wenn du mir das nicht gesagt hättest wäre ich nie darauf gekommen," spottete Lily.

„Ja, man merkt kaum das ihr euch nicht mögt," fügte Remus ernsthaft hinzu.

James verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ihr könnt euch gerne weiter über mich lustig machen, aber dabei müsst ihr wohl ohne mich auskommen."

Er stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Lily.

„Ich, ähm, ich hab da was mit Sirius zu klären."

Er disapparierte.

Remus lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Ich will mich ja nicht selber loben, aber ich glaube ich bin der Held des Tages."

* * *

Die Stimmung war eine andere, seit Lucy gerettet war. Sie alle waren nicht mehr so angespannt, obwohl ihnen natürlich bewusst war, dass damit nicht alles vorbei war. Ginny fragte sich, ob es ihnen erlaubt werden würde Lucy zu besuchen, ehe sie nach Hogwarts kam. Doch da sie sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte, hatte sie ihrer Freundin zumindest einen Brief geschrieben.

Sie war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, ernsthafte Dinge zu Papier zu bringen. Reden ja, aber schreiben? In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie solange für einen Brief gebraucht und immer noch hatte sie das Gefühl ein nichtssagendes Stück Papier vor sich liegen zu haben. Jemand beugte sich von hinten über ihre Schulter.

„Was machst du da?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ihr Herz machte ein paar unkontrollierte Schläge, ehe es zum normalen Tempo zurückkehrte.

„Ich schreibe an Lucy, ist aber eher kläglich geworden."

Er trat zurück und ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Zeig mal!" forderte er sie auf.

„Schon mal vom Briefgeheimnis gehört Potter?" fragte sie neckend.

„Klar," er grinste, „aber das hindert mich nicht daran die Liebesbriefe zu lesen die dein Bruder bekommt."

„Mein Bruder bekommt Liebesbriefe?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Das konnte sie sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. „Nein, aber wenn er welche kriegen würde, würde ich sie lesen."

Sie lachte.

„Also was ist jetzt?" fragte er.

„Na gut, von mir aus."

Sie gab ihm den Brief und er las ihn leise vor.

„Liebe Lucy, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Hogwarts ist ganz anders ohne dich, wir alle sind ganz anders ohne dich. Aber du weißt ja, dass ohne dich nichts läuft. Es wird dich sicher freuen dass dein Bruder mit seiner Freundin gestritten hat, wenn du Glück hast haben die beiden sich getrennt bis du wieder hier bist.

Es ist furchtbar stressig im Moment, die Lehrer drehen alle total am Rad und geben uns Unmengen Zusatzaufgaben. Ich schaff das alles kaum, Hausaufgaben, Unterricht...

Snape hat der Armen Debbie gestern eine mega Strafarbeit verpasst, sie musste ohne Magie die Zutatengläser reinigen und neu befüllen.

Ich hoffe du kommst bald zurück, dann kannst du dir den Wahnsinn selbst ansehen. Ich hab dich lieb, Ginny."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, laut vorgelesen klang der Brief noch dämlicher. Sie hatte gedacht, wenn sie irgendetwas total banales, alltägliches schrieb würde es Lucy das Gefühl geben, dass ihr Leben weiterging, dass sie ihren Platz hatte. Aber jetzt war sie sich dessen nicht mehr sicher.

Harry sah sie an, „Du bist wirklich eine erstaunliche Person Ginny."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine das dieser Brief perfekt ist. Besonders der Teil über Cho und mich wird ihr gefallen."

Er lächelte und gab ihr den Brief zurück.

„Ich mein das ganz ernst," fügte er noch hinzu.

Dann stand er auf.

„Ich muss los, Ron und ich wollten ein bisschen trainieren."

„Klar."

Er war schon halb durch den Gemeinschaftsraum als sie ihn zurückrief,

„Harry!"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich mitkommen."

Er lächelte, „Sicher."

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Robentasche.

„Sollen wir vorher bei der Eulerei vorbeigehen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht glaube ich."

Sie fragte sich, woher die eigentümliche Vertrautheit kam, die in letzter Zeit zwischen ihnen herrschte und ob es nur die gemeinsame Sorge um Lucy war, die sie zusammenschweißte. Aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte dass da mehr war, auch wenn sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was es war.

* * *

Auch wenn Harry das niemals zugegeben hätte, machte ihm der Streit mit Cho zu schaffen. Seinen Freunden gegenüber tat er so, als wäre nichts und wenn er zufällig an Cho vorbei lief dann ignorierte er sie genauso großzügig wie sie ihn.

Obwohl das Schweigen der Beiden gerade einmal zwei Tage andauerte vermisste Harry seine Freundin. Ein Gefühl, das er in den letzten Wochen seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht gehabt hatte. Wie würde Mum jetzt sagen, dachte er ärgerlich, man merkt erst dann wie wichtig einem jemand ist, wenn er auf einmal nicht mehr da ist.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es schon nach neun war. Er schwang sich von der Brüstung des Astronomieturms und machte sich missmutig auf den Weg hinunter. Ihm war ein wenig unwohl, weil er seinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei hatte, aber er konnte schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht auf dem Turm hocken. Ein paar vereinzelte Schüler liefen noch durch das Schloss, wohl ebenfalls auf dem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Harry achtete nicht großartig auf die anderen Leute, zumindest bis er eine schlanke Frau durch einen der Gänge laufen sah. Verwirrt blieb er stehen.

„Mum?"

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Harry, solltest du nicht in deinem Turm sein."

„Ich hab nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

„Du siehst nicht besonders fröhlich aus," stellte sie fest.

„Ich hab mit Cho gestritten, aber das ist nicht so wichtig."

„Gerade?"

„Nein, vorgestern."

„Oh."

Mehr fiel ihr scheinbar gerade nicht ein, aber Harry war ganz froh darüber, denn seine Freundin war nicht gerade eines der Themen die er mit seiner Mutter erörtern wollte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich muss mit Severus reden."

„Mit Snape?" Lily lachte, „Du bist wie James."

„Ach ist ja auch egal," murmelte Harry, „wie geht es Lucy?"

Die Miene seiner Mutter verdüsterte sich,

„Nicht gut. Ich meine körperlich schon.... aber diese zwei Wochen waren der pure Horror für sie."

Harry sah betreten zu Boden, seine Schwester litt und er machte sich Sorgen um seine Beziehung.

„Ich hab übrigens gerade auch mit Albus geredet, wenn du willst kannst du das Wochenende über nach Hause kommen, es ist sicher gut für sie, wenn die ganze Familie da ist."

„Klar komm ich."

Er würde alles tun was Lucy helfen könnte.

„Das freut mich. Und jetzt geh lieber in deinen Turm, dass du mich getroffen hast zählt garantiert nicht, wenn du erwischt wirst."

Damit hatte sie vermutlich recht und Harry umarmte Lily zum Abschied, ehe er zurück in den Gryffindorturm ging.

* * *

Einen Moment lang sah Lily ihm nach, bevor sie sich umwand und ihren Weg in den Kerker fortsetzte. Sie hatte Severus ihren Besuch am Nachmittag durch einen Patronus angekündigt, jedoch nicht gesagt worum es ging, das wollte sie ihm lieber persönlich erklären. Allerdings war Lily doch recht optimistisch, dass Severus zustimmen würde.

Sie wusste nicht genau warum, doch aus irgendeinem verworrenen Grund mochte er Lucy. Und Lucy mochte ihn, was seltsam war, vor allem angesichts ihrer charakterlichen Ähnlichkeit zu James. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, dann klopfte sie an die Bürotür, die sogleich aufschwang.

„Komm rein," hörte sie Severus.

Sie tat was er sagte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend, setz dich schon mal ich bin gleich fertig."

Sie setzte sich und beobachtete wie er ein S unter den Aufsatz einer Kathrin Flow schrieb. Dann legte er den Aufsatz zur Seite und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Möchtest du irgendetwas trinken?" fragte er.

„Nein danke."

„Also, weshalb bist du hier, das wird ja wohl kaum ein Höflichkeitsbesuch sein."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es geht um Lucy," kam sie direkt auf den Punkt.

Besorgnis zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir dachten, du könntest ihr vielleicht helfen."

„Ich?"

Echte Überraschung stand nun in seinem Gesicht, ein Ausdruck, den Lily bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Remus kam darauf."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Na ja, es ist so, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, steckt sie diese Entführung nicht einfach so weg. Sie hat Panikanfälle und hält es weder in dunklen oder geschlossenen Räumen aus, noch ohne Begleitung. James und mir wäre natürlich am liebsten, wenn sie zu einem Psychologen ginge, aber davon will sie absolut nichts wissen."

„Moment mal," unterbrach er sie, „ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Du bist der einzige den ich kenne, der so was schon mal erlebt hat."

Eine kalte Maske legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Das ist Jahre her und es waren bloß zwei Tage. Bei Lucy geht es um zwei Wochen. Möglicherweise erkennst du den kleinen Unterschied."

„Du warst Voldemorts Gefangener. Egal ob zwei Wochen oder zwei Tage, du weißt wie es ist."

„Ich bin die letzte Person die sich als Hobby-Psychologe eignet Lily und das weißt du auch."

„Bei jedem anderen Menschen würde ich dir zustimmen, aber Lucy vertraut dir und sie mag dich."

Seine Miene veränderte sich nicht und Lily seufzte.

„Überleg es dir einfach, bitte."

„Ich bring dich zu Albus Büro."

„Danke."

Sie verließen das Büro schweigend und gingen in Richtung der Treppe die zurück ins Hauptschloss führte. Hinter einer Biegung stoppten sie, ein Schüler stand in dem Gang, eine Hand gegen die Wand gestützt und schwer atmend.

„Mr. Malfoy!" sagte Severus.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Severus beeilte sich zu dem Jungen zu kommen, während Lily in einiger Distanz stehen blieb.

„Wer war das?" fragte Severus barsch.

„Niemand Sir, ich bin nur ein wenig geflogen und ein Klatscher..."

„Lügen sie nicht Mr. Malfoy, heute haben die Ravenclaws trainiert, die werden ihnen wohl kaum einen Klatscher ausgeborgt haben. Und jetzt sagen sie mir, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht kann. Das würde meine Lage nicht verbessern."

Severus erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Sagen sie mir wenigstens welche Flüche."

„Die meisten waren harmlos."

„Ich entscheide was harmlos ist."

„Schneidefluch, Stoßflüche so was halt."

„Cruciatus?" fragte Snape, und fügte hinzu „lügen sie nicht."

„Ja."

Lily wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Szene halten sollte. Weshalb wurde Malfoy so zugerichtet, laut Harry war er immer so was wie der Prinz der Slytherins gewesen.

„Sagen sie mir wer es war. Ich dulde nicht, dass Schüler meines Hauses diese Flüche anwenden."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht hilft. Niemand verrät den dunklen Lord ohne dafür bestraft zu werden."

„Lily,"

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens wandte Malfoy sich um, er hatte sie bis dahin offensichtlich überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Nun sah sie zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht, das von blauen Flecken und Blut geziert wurde. Einen Herzschlag lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, ehe er den Blick blitzschnell wieder auf seinen Lehrer richtete.

„geh in Albus Büro. Sag ihm, dass ich Malfoy in den Krankenflügel bringe und dass ich ihn sprechen will."

„Nicht auch noch Dumbledore," protestierte der Junge.

„Das entscheiden sie nicht," fuhr Snape ihn an, „und jetzt kommen sie."

Lily folgte den Beiden aus den Kerkern heraus. Ehe sich ihre Wege trennten sprach sie noch einmal mit Severus.

„Denk über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Das werde ich, aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen."

Lily ging in Albus Büro und teilte ihm mit, worum Severus sie gebeten hatte. Der Schulleiter reagierte besorgt und schien sofort in den Krankenflügel gehen zu wollen. Lily verabschiedete sich nur kurz, ehe sie mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hause reiste.

Sie erzählte James nur, dass Severus es sich überlegen würde. Über Draco Malfoy sagte sie gar nichts, sie war selbst noch viel zu verwirrt von dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, sich bei Sirius entschuldigen zu müssen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als James.

* * *

Severus führte den verletzten Jungen durch das Schloss zum Krankenflügel. Er war froh, dass sie unterwegs niemandem begegneten. In der Schule kursierten ohnehin schon die haarsträubendsten Geschichten, seit bekannt geworden war, dass Lucy Potter ausgerechnet im Haus der Malfoys gefunden worden war. Ein verletzter Draco würde die Gerüchte noch weiter anstacheln. Madam Pomfrey keuchte entsetzt auf, als sie sah in welchem Zustand sich der Slytherin befand, den Severus ihr in den Krankenflügel brachte.

„Was ist geschehen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit," versuchte der Junge sie Sache auch vor ihr herunterzuspielen.

„Er wurde gefoltert," stellte Severus richtig.

Die Heilerin keuchte entsetzt.

„Von wem?"

„Er ist nicht gewillt mir das mitzuteilen."

„Sie wissen warum," warf Draco ein.

„Seien sie ruhig," fauchte die Heilerin, während sie sich die Verletzungen besah.

„Severus, der Schulleiter muss darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

„Er wird gleich herkommen, nachdem er einen Gast verabschiedet hat."

„Gut," sagte die Heilerin und fuhr fort sich um Draco zu kümmern.

Während Severus den Vorgang beobachtete, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Gespräch mit Lily. Im Stillen verfluchte er sie für ihre Bitte. Sie hatte damit ein Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit geöffnet, dass er eigentlich längst abgeschlossen hatte und von dem er definitiv nicht gewollt hatte, dass es wieder geöffnet wurde.

Die zwei Tage waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen. Aber was waren zwei Tage im Vergleich zu zwei Wochen. Lilys Vorschlag war lächerlich, er war der letzte Mensch, der geeignet war sich um traumatisierte Teenager zu kümmern. Aber es ist nicht irgendein traumatisierter Teenager, dachte er, es ging um Lucy. Die Lucy, die ihm jeden Samstag im Labor half. Die Schülerin die er wirklich, aufrichtig mochte, auch wenn keiner, er selbst am allerwenigsten, recht verstand warum.

Albus Ankunft riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Was ist los?" fragte der Schulleiter und sah dabei Draco direkt an.

Der Junge schien unter Albus Blick ein wenig zusammen zu schrumpfen. Er sah schon wieder etwas besser aus, Madam Pomfrey hatte die meisten Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht bereits geheilt und ihm wohl auch schon einige Schmerztränke gegeben. Obwohl er ein wenig eingeschüchtert wirkte, machte Draco keine Anstalten dem Schulleiter seine Frage zu beantworten.

Severus seufzte genervt und übernahm diesen Teil.

„Es scheint so, als wäre Mr. Malfoy von einigen seiner Hauskameraden gefoltert worden, unter anderem mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Scheinbar eine Art Strafe für den Verrat seiner Eltern und somit den Verrat an Lord Voldemort. Allerdings ist Mr. Malfoy nicht gewillt, die Namen derjenigen zu nennen, die dafür verantwortlich sind."

„Natürlich ist er das nicht," erwiderte Albus mit leichtem bedauern in der Stimme.

„Eine Mischung aus Stolz und Furcht würde ich annehmen."

„Ich habe keine Angst," fauchte der Slytherin.

„Natürlich würden sie niemals zugeben, dass sie Angst haben, aber sie fürchten sich doch vor den Folgen, die es haben könnte, wenn sie verraten welche ihrer Hauskameraden sie foltern. Sie glauben nicht, dass der Schutz den ich oder Professor Snape ihnen bieten könnte ausreichen würde um sie vor weiteren Übergriffen zu schützen."

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Natürlich können wir sie nicht zwingen die Namen zu nennen," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „aber ich bitte sie das Für und Wieder noch einmal gründlich abzuwägen. Wenn sie uns verraten würden wer es war, hätte das für die Schuldigen einen sofortigen Schulverweis zur Folge. Unter Umständen auch eine Haftstrafe in Askaban."

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen,"

Ärger war aus Dracos Stimme herauszuhören, die jetzt, nachdem er geheilt war wieder viel kräftiger klang.

„Die Konsequenzen für jeden weiteren Verrat wären noch schlimmer. Der dunkle Lord hasst Verräter und egal was ich tue, er findet einen Weg mich zu bestrafen, bis er mich irgendwann umbringen kann."

Severus war überrascht von der Klarheit mit der Draco seine eigene Situation sah. Glaubte aber gleichzeitig auch, dass er und Albus sehr wohl in der Lage waren, Draco zumindest vor seinen Mitschülern schützen zu können, sofern dieser kooperierte.

„Nun denn, ich will sie nicht weiter bedrängen, Draco," sagte Dumbledore, „bleiben sie die Nacht über hier und erholen sie sich."

Er verließ den Krankensaal.

Snape sah Draco noch einmal eindringlich an,

„Überlegen sie sich was sie tun, Draco. Sie können zu mir kommen, wann immer sie wollen."

Dann verließ auch er den Krankensaal um schlafen zu gehen. Das war ein ereignisreicher Abend gewesen. Er brauchte nicht lange um einzuschlafen, doch eine lange Ruhe war ihm nicht vergönnt. Albträume ließen ihn immer wieder hochschrecken. Folter und Schmerz und das Hohngelächter Voldemorts. Er rieb sich seine Schweißnasse Stirn. Alte Geister ließen sich viel zu leicht wiedererwecken.

„Verdammt Lily," murmelte er.

Dann entkorkte er einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Er hatte die Flasche kaum auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt als er schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Diesmal ohne von Albträumen geplagt zu werden.

* * *

„Ich liebe es wenn du kochst," sagte Sam fröhlich.

„Ich weiß, sonst würde ich es unter Garantie nicht machen," erwiderte Charlie grinsend.

„Das musst du von deiner Mum haben," meinte Sam.

„Was?"

„Na das Talent zu kochen natürlich, ich bin was das betrifft absolut unbegabt."

„Na das kommt halt davon wenn man zu viele Hauselfen hat."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," gab sie zu.

„Aber egal, irgendwann heiraten wir und dann musst du den ganzen Rest deines Lebens ohne Hauselfen auskommen und glaub ja nicht, dass ich jeden Tag koche."

„Wäre aber besser für dich, wenn du alt werden willst."

Er grinste, erwiderte aber nichts weil er den Mund voller Nudeln hatte. Die Beiden ließen das doch recht sinnlose Thema fallen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Cousin?" fragte Charlie, nachdem sein Mund wieder so leer war, dass er reden konnte ohne das Essen über den ganzen Tisch zu spucken.

„Nicht gut, nachdem was ich höre. Die Todesserkinder wissen natürlich was er getan hat und machen ihn fertig. Snape hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn gefoltert haben."

„Nicht besonders nett."

„Nein," stimmte sie zu.

„Obwohl das was er getan hat auch nicht gerade unter die Kategorie nett fällt," sinnierte Charlie weiter.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn sein, nicht mehr zumindest. Keine Ahnung ob du das nachvollziehen kannst. Aber ich mochte Draco schon immer und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

„Du fühlst dich für ihn verantwortlich," stellte Charlie fest.

„Ein wenig. Er ist fast wie ich, bloß das für ihn der Spionageteil wegfällt."

„Und dass du nicht einen Menschen entführt hast, bevor du die Seiten gewechselt hast."

„Ja schon, aber als ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich Draco nicht vorwerfen kann, was ich selbst getan habe, wenn auch in anderer Form."

Charlie dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach und erkannte, dass sie recht hatte. Sie war den Todessern beigetreten und hatte in dem halben Jahr in dem sie noch nicht für den Orden des Phönix spioniert hatte ebenfalls Befehle im Namen Voldemorts ausgeführt. Der Unterschied war bloß, dass nicht Menschen betroffen gewesen waren, die er kannte.

„Sirius hat das Sorgerecht für ihn beantragt," erzählte Sam weiter.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, er hatte daraufhin fürchterlichen Streit mit James und Lily."

„Kein Wunder."

Trotz seiner gerade erst erlangten Erkenntnis konnte er nachvollziehen, dass es für James und Lily schwer war, Draco zu verzeihen.

„Ja und Sarah sagt, sie will ihn nicht in ihrem Haus haben. Sirius könnte das Sorgerecht beantragen, aber er soll dafür sorgen, dass Draco woanders wohnt."

„Na ja ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore bereit ist sich darum zu kümmern," meinte Charlie, „er gibt schließlich jedem eine zweite Chance."

„Stimmt, sonst würde ich wohl kaum hier sitzen."

„Das wäre nun wirklich jammerschade," meinte Charlie.

„Ich wusste, dass du meiner Meinung bist."

„Ganz schön von dir überzeugt, mh?"

„Ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein ist niemals verkehrt."

„Wie fühlt sich eigentlich Draco bei dieser ganzen Sache," kehrte Charlie zu ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema zurück.

„Na ja, abgesehen davon dass die anderem Slytherins ihm das Leben schwer machen, hat er natürlich ein irre schlechtes Gewissen, er weiß, dass es seine Schuld ist. Aber ihm macht natürlich auch der Bruch mit der Familie zu schaffen. Er hat das Gefühl vollkommen allein zu stehen und im Grunde tut er das auch."

„Aber er hat dich."

„Ja, aber ich bin eine Spionin, ich kann keinen offenen Kontakt zu ihm haben. Er kann mir noch nicht mal schreiben ohne einen Decknamen zu benutzen und selbst das ist riskant."

Natürlich war es das, Charlie wusste nur zu gut, wie gefährlich es vor allem für Sam selber war, Kontakt zu erklärten Feinden Voldemorts zu haben.

„Aber ich glaube er wird das durchstehen," nahm sie den Faden wieder auf, „er muss es einfach schaffen."

* * *

Es war Samstag Morgen und nach dem Frühstück würde Harry per Portschlüssel nach Hause reisen. Er wusste nicht recht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, denn der Anlass war alles andere als positiv. Er fragte sich wie es Lucy wohl gehen würde. Sie war traumatisiert, aber was bedeutete das. War sie nicht ansprechbar und saß vollkommen lethargisch in ihrem Zimmer oder litt sie unter Panikanfällen?

Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Entführung vor vier Jahren aber das konnte man überhaupt nicht mit dem vergleichen, was Lucy erlebt hatte. Sicher, die Zeit in diesem eiskalten Keller war nicht angenehm gewesen. Aber sein Aufenthalt dort hatte kaum länger als einen Tag gedauert und niemand hatte ihn gefoltert. Im Nachhinein war das alles für ihn bloß ein großartiges Abenteuer gewesen mit dem er ein wenig angeben konnte. Nichts im Vergleich zu zwei Wochen Folter und Todesangst.

Er erinnerte sich auch an den kläglichen Versuch ihre Eltern wieder zu verkuppeln der sie Beide fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Damals war Lucy auch der Folter ausgesetzt gewesen woraufhin sie unter Panikanfällen gelitten hatte. Wie viel schlimmer musste es jetzt sein?

„Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß.

„Über Lucy."

Hermine bohrte nicht weiter nach, vielleicht bedurfte diese Aussage für sie auch keiner weiteren Erklärungen.

„Umarm sie von mir," sagte sie nur.

„Ja, mach ich."

„Von uns allen," fügte Neville hinzu.

Ginny, Ron und Debbie nickten zustimmend.

„Ich geh dann mal hoch. Ich muss ein paar Sachen einpacken. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend."

Die anderen nickten oder winkten zum Abschied. Er ging hinauf in den Gryffindorturm und packte ein paar Sachen zusammen. Viel brauchte er nicht, Klamotten hatte er zu Hause noch genug. Nur ein paar Schulsachen brauchte er, zumindest wegen dem guten Vorsatz Hausaufgaben zu machen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er doch alles am Sonntag Abend von Ron und Neville abschreiben und sich dafür eine Strafpredigt von Hermine anhören.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. In einem der Gänge lief er an Cho vorbei, die mit einigen Freundinnen unterwegs war. Sie ignorierten sich immer noch, aber Harry wusste, wenn er die Sache jetzt nicht richtete, dann würde er es überhaupt nicht mehr hinbekommen.

„Hey Cho," rief er.

Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Was?" fragte sie, klang aber nicht halb so kühl, wie sie es wahrscheinlich gerne gewollt hätte.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit dir reden."

„Klar."

Spätestens jetzt klang ihre Stimme erleichtert. Sie kam zu ihm, während ihre Freundinnen weitergingen, wobei Harry noch ein paar skeptische Blicke zugeworfen wurden.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie, sobald die anderen Mädchen verschwunden waren.

„Es tut mir leid," begann Harry, „ich hab mich blöd verhalten, ich hätte dir erklären sollen was vorgeht."

„Ich hab mich auch blöd verhalten. Ist doch klar, dass diese ganze Geschichte mit deiner Schwester dich belastet. Mir tut das alles auch Leid."

Sie lächelte, offenbar erleichtert endlich mit ihm gesprochen zu haben.

„Treffen wir uns heute Abend?" fragte sie.

„Nein, sorry. Ich fahr bis Morgen nach Hause. Es ist besser für Lucy wenn die ganze Familie da ist."

„Achso. Das verstehe ich natürlich. Wann fährst du?"

„Jetzt gleich, ich bin schon fast auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du ein schönes Wochenende hast. Und bestell deiner Schwester liebe Grüße von mir und deinen Eltern auch."

„Mach ich."

Schnelle beugte er sich zu ihr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Ciao Harry," sagte sie.

„Bis Morgen," erwiderte er.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Nicht wissend, was genau ihn zu Hause erwarten würde.

* * *

AN: So ihr Lieben! Da ist das neue Kapitel und diesmal doch wesentlich schneller als beim letzten Mal. Ich hoffe ich krieg mal wieder ein paar mehr Reviews, schafft ihr die 390???

Bis demnächst

Bye

Sanny


	76. Der Lösung so nah

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 75

Der Lösung so nah

* * *

Das erste, was Harry sah als er per Portschlüssel im Wohnzimmer ankam, waren Lucy und sein Vater, die Karten spielten. Sie brachen das Spiel jedoch sofort ab, als sie ihn sahen.

„Harry!"

Lucy klang wirklich erfreut und fiel ihm fast um den Hals.

„Wow, eine ganz so stürmische Begrüßung hatte ich nicht erwartet," meinte er, während er seine Schwester an sich drückte.

„Hey Dad!" begrüßte er auch diesen, „schön dich zu sehen."

James stand auf um Harry ebenfalls zu umarmen nachdem Lucy ihn losgelassen hatte.

„Wo ist Mum?" „Oben, sie kommt aber bestimmt gleich runter," erwiderte James.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Lucy. „gut, aber die viel interessantere Frage ist wie es dir geht."

„Ginny hat geschrieben, dass du Stress mit Cho hast," sagte Lucy, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Das hat sich wieder geklärt, denke ich."

„Das ist schön."

„Ja, und vor allem aus deinem Mund klingt das wahnsinnig glaubhaft."

Sie lachte und es klang so unbefangen, dass Harry tatsächlich glaubte, es ginge ihr einigermaßen gut. Diese Illusion zerplatzte allerdings nicht viel später wie eine große Seifenblase. James war gerade hoch gegangen, um Lily zu sagen, dass Harry angekommen war und die Geschwister saßen alleine im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich geh kurz auf Toilette," sagte er.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Lucy schon diese Tatsache nicht sehr erfreute, dachte allerdings nicht lange darüber nach. Als er den Raum verließ zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, bis ihn ein panischer Schrei zusammenzucken ließ.

„Nicht!"

Er fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Lucy?" fragte er.

Seine Schwester war aufgesprungen und stürzte in Richtung der Tür.

„Nicht zumachen."

„Warum?"

Echte Verwirrung stand in seinem Gesicht. Von der Treppe her erklangen schnelle Schritte, Lily und James hatten den Schrei gehört und rannten nun hinunter.

„Was ist los?" fragte Lily, einen besorgten Blick auf die Geschwister werfend.

„Schon okay," sagte Lucy schnell.

„Ich wollte nur die Wohnzimmertür zumachen," versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen, wohl wissend, dass er damit Lucys Panik hervorgerufen haben musste.

„Nicht so schlimm," versuchte diese erneut den Vorfall herunterzuspielen.

Bestürzt sah Harry, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Es tu mir leid," sagte er.

„Nicht deine Schuld," murmelte sie.

Lily trat auf Lucy zu und drückte sie an sich. Nun begann Lucy zu schluchzen, erst unterdrückt, dann immer heftiger. Harry wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht..." begann er wieder.

„Sie hat schon recht," unterbrach James ihn leise, „es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin?"

„Toilette."

„Geh ruhig, und dann komm in die Küche."

Er tat was James gesagt hatte und saß kurze Zeit später seinem Vater gegenüber in der Küche. Lily und Lucy waren im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich werd dir ein paar Sachen erklären," sagte James, „es ist so, wie dir sicher schon aufgefallen ist, geht es Lucy nicht halb so gut wie sie uns vorspielen will."

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Was habe ich falsch gemacht."

„Du konntest das natürlich noch nicht wissen," begann James, „aber seit Lucy wieder hier ist reagiert sie auf viele Dinge panisch. Auf Dunkelheit, auf Einsamkeit und auf geschlossene Räume um die drei Hauptprobleme zu nennen. Inzwischen hält sie es mit geschlossenen Türen aus, wenn noch andere Menschen im Raum sind, aber du wolltest sie alleine lassen und hast die Tür hinter dir zugezogen."

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie so darauf reagieren würde."

„Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf," versicherte James, „ich hätte dir das alles noch gesagt. Es war halt blödes Timing."

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Lass uns rübergehen, Lucy will sicher nicht, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast."

Er nickte und folgte seinem Vater ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

Ginny fragte sich, seit wann sie eine so ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen Cho Chang hegte. Abgesehen davon, dass Cho sie vor einigen Tagen ziemlich blöd angemacht hatte, war sie mit ihr immer gut klar gekommen. Zumindest soweit sie mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte. Natürlich hatte sämtlicher Kontakt irgendwie mit Harry zu tun gehabt, aber dennoch waren sie sich fast immer freundlich begegnet.

Ganz anders als Lucy, die ihr Missfallen gegenüber Harrys Freundin mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte. Das musste es sein, dachte Ginny, erfreut, dass sie des Übels Wurzel so schnell entdeckt hatte. Ihre Abneigung entstand durch eine neue, bis dahin ungekannte Solidarität zu ihrer besten Freundin, der sie jetzt, nachdem sie so Schreckliches durchstanden hatte mehr beistehen musste als je zuvor.

Schlicht und einfach weil Lucy jemanden brauchte der ihr beistand. Was lag da näher, als die Abneigung gegen Harrys Freundin zu teilen. Sie lächelte, zufrieden mit ihrer weisen Erkenntnis.

„Warum lächelst du so?" fragte Debbie und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich hab gerade erkannt warum ich die Chang nicht mag," antwortete Ginny, immer noch höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Seit wann magst du sie denn nicht mehr?" fragte Debbie überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube mein Unterbewusstsein hat mir einfach gesagt, dass ich mehr hinter Lucy stehen muss wenn sie wieder hier ist. Und die Chang nicht zu mögen ist der erste Schritt dazu."

„Dein Unterbewusstsein?" fragte Debbie mit mehr als skeptischer Miene.

„Ganz genau."

„Dein Unterbewusstsein sagt nicht zufällig auch, dass du Eifersüchtig bist?"

„Eifersüchtig, worauf?" fragte Ginny zurück.

„Darauf, dass sie mit Harry zusammen ist."

Ginny prustete los.

„Du kommst wirklich auf seltsame Ideen," keuchte sie, als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wieder reden konnte.

„Na ja, das klingt logischer als das was du erzählt hast."

„Debbie," sagte Ginny, als spräche sie zu einem Menschen der schwer von begriff war, „ich kenne Harry seit ich geboren wurde. Ich bin sicher nicht eifersüchtig auf seine Freundin."

Sie schüttelte noch einmal verständnislos den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zuwand.

* * *

„Und Schachmatt!" sagte Harry, noch während sein Läufer sich über das Feld bewegte.

„Ich musste dich doch mal gewinnen lassen," erwiderte Lucy, „nicht das du total frustriert in die Schule zurückkehrst."

„Das soll ich dir jetzt glauben, ja?" fragte er.

„Klar."

Sie warf einen Blick durch die Terrassentür.

„Lass uns rausgehen, es sieht so schön aus wie die Sonne scheint."

„Ich wette es ist eiskalt, wir haben erst Anfang März, aber von mir aus."

Fünf Minuten später gingen die Geschwister hinaus. Harry behielt recht, es war tatsächlich eisig. Aber es war faszinierend das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen auf dem See zu beobachten. Lucy sog die klare kalte Luft fast gierig ein.

„Du nimmst das alles ganz anders wahr," begann sie plötzlich unvermittelt, nachdem sie und Harry ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren.

„Das alles meine ich, das Gras, die Bäume, die Sonne die Luft. Wenn du zwei Wochen lang nichts anderes gesehen hast als einen ekeligen, dunklen Keller."

Es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie ihre Gefangenschaft erwähnte. Sie hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Harry wissen wollte, wie es ihr ergangen war. Doch er hatte sie nicht von sich aus darauf angesprochen, nicht mal nach ihrem Panikanfall kurz nach seiner Ankunft.

Er hatte versucht sie normal zu behandeln und das rechnete sie ihm hoch an, denn Normalität war alles wonach sie sich im Moment sehnte. Sie überlegte ob sie weitersprechen sollte, es fiel ihr schwer, aber nachdem was Harry getan hatte verdiente er die Wahrheit.

„Das waren die schlimmsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens," fuhr sie also leise fort.

„Zuerst wusste ich nicht was sie von mir wollten und dann..." sie schluckte, „dann hat Voldemort angefangen mich zu foltern."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Harry, „und es tut mir so unendlich Leid."

„Du machst dir wirklich Vorwürfe?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich, welcher Mensch würde das nicht. Voldemort hat das Meinetwegen getan, warum auch immer..."

„Mum und Dad haben mir erzählt was du tun wolltest," ihre Stimme klang ernst.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Ziemlich dumm, was?"

„Nein. Ich meine, es war dumm Voldemort zu glauben. Aber..." sie zögerte kurz, „du warst bereit zu sterben, nur wegen mir..."

„Ich... es war nicht so, dass ich sterben wollte, aber ich habe gesehen, was er dir angetan hat und ich dachte, dass nichts in der Welt so schlimm sein kann, wie weiter dabei zu zusehen."

„Wie war es, als du Voldemort begegnet bist?"

Harry blickte einen Moment nachdenklich auf den See auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten um seine Gefühle zu beschreiben.

„Ich hatte entsetzliche Angst," begann er, „aber ich konnte nicht denken, mich nicht bewegen. Alles in mir wollte weg von ihm, aber ich war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun. Das war Beide male so, an dem Tag, an dem Grandma gestorben ist und an dem Tag, an dem er den Hogwartsexpress angegriffen hat."

„Bei mir war es ganz anders," begann Lucy nun von sich aus, „ich meine, natürlich hatte ich Angst. Aber dann hat er mit mir geredet und ich wurde wirklich neugierig auf das was er wollte. Ich hab fast vergessen, dass es Voldemort ist, mit dem ich rede. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass es bei all dem nur um dich ging."

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Harry, „aber ich habe keine Ahnung warum er ausgerechnet mich töten will."

„Er sagte etwas von einer Prophezeiung," sagte Lucy.

„Eine Prophezeiung?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, eine Prophezeiung von der Snape ihm erzählt hat, aber er hat mir nicht gesagt um was es geht. Er hat mich nur gefragt, was ich darüber weiß."

„Eine Prophezeiung..." wiederholte Harry leise flüsternd „_aber ich kann jenen schützen, der eines Tages die Macht dazu haben wird._"

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Lucy.

Harry sah sie eindringlich an.

„Das hat Dumbledore gesagt, als er mich vor Voldemort gerettet hat. Ich hatte es fast vergessen. _Aber ich kann jenen schützen, der eines Tages die Macht dazu haben wird,_" flüsterte er noch einmal und beiden Geschwistern lief ein merkwürdiger Schauer über den Rücken.

* * *

Schon seit Lucy entführt worden war, hatte Harry immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt der Lösung des Rätsels ganz nah zu sein. Doch sein Gespräch mit ihr machte die ganze Sache fast greifbar. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern mehr wussten, als sie zugaben und er würde sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, mit ihnen zu reden.

Er wartete bis Lucy ins Bett gegangen war. Schockiert hatte er feststellen müssen, dass selbst das ihr Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Ihre Zimmertür hatte sie offen gelassen, etwas das sie früher gehasst hatte, und Lily hatte fast eine halbe Stunde mit im Zimmer gesessen. Nun saß Harry mit seinen Eltern im Wohnzimmer.

Er hatte eine Weile vorgegeben Hausaufgaben zumachen, während Lily und James sich leise unterhielten. Er hatte überlegt, wie er das Gespräch am besten Anfangen sollte und hatte beschlossen, seine Eltern mit dem zu konfrontieren, was er wusste. Über das Buch, das er vorgab zu lesen hinweg blickte er zu ihnen und beschloss, dass es nichts bringen würde, das Gespräch noch weiter hinaus zu zögern.

„Was wisst ihr eigentlich über die Prophezeiung?" fragte Harry.

Volltreffer, dachte er und beobachtete, wie seine Eltern mitten in ihrem Gespräch erschrocken innehielten.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" schaffte Lily zu fragen.

Doch er wusste, dass er sie kalt erwischt hatte und mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie mehr wussten richtig gelegen hatte.

„Komm schon Mum," erwiderte er lässig, „ich weiß, dass ihr wisst wovon ich rede."

„Die viel interessantere Frage ist," gab James zurück, „woher weißt du davon und was weißt du?"

Harry zögerte, möglicherweise war es unklug alles was er wusste jetzt schon zu verraten, aber andererseits erwartete er von seinen Eltern Ehrlichkeit und er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals mit einer bösen Absicht anlügen würden, also sollte er vielleicht auch ehrlich sein.

„Von der Prophezeiung hab ich erst heute gehört," gab er also zu, „Voldemort hat Lucy danach gefragt und sie hat es mir erzählt. Ich weiß nichts über den Inhalt. Aber ich glaube, dass es mit mir und Voldemort zu tun hat und weil Voldemort so konkret danach gefragt hat, glaube ich auch, dass diese Prophezeiung der Grund ist, warum er schon so oft versucht hat mich zu töten."

Lily und James tauschte einen undefinierbaren Blick, ehe James wieder redete,

„Wir werden dir nicht sagen, worum es in dieser Prophezeiung geht."

„Aber ihr wisst davon?" fragte Harry.

„Allerdings, aber es ist noch nicht der Zeitpunkt..."

„Der Zeitpunkt? Lucy wurde wegen dieser Prophezeiung entführt und ihr redet über den Zeitpunkt?" fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Es würde nichts ändern," erwiderte Lily heftig, „wir wollen dir nichts böses, es geht nur darum, dich zu schützen."

„Dieser Schutz hat Lucy fast umgebracht!"

Er begriff erst was er seinen Eltern gerade vorwarf, als er es schon gesagt hatte. Seine Mutter zuckte als hätte er sie geschlagen. James wirkte wütend und traurig zu gleich.

„Du weißt, dass wir niemals so entscheiden würden," fuhr James ihn an, „wir würden niemals einen von euch über den anderen stellen. Wir hätten nicht Lucy für deine Sicherheit gefährdet, genauso wenig wie wir zugelassen hätten, dass du dich opferst um Lucy zu retten. Zumindest hätten wir dich aufgehalten, wenn du so gnädig gewesen wärst uns an deinen Plänen teilhaben zu lassen."

Leichte Schuldgefühle stiegen in Harry auf, im übrigen lief dieses Gespräch in eine ganz andere Richtung als er gewollt hatte.

„Entschuldigung," versuchte er seine Eltern wieder zu beschwichtigen, „ich wollte euch nicht vorwerfen, dass ihr das gewollt habt. Ich frage mich einfach nur, ob es nicht für uns alle sicherer wäre, wenn ich die Wahrheit kennen würde."

„Wenn du die Wahrheit kennen würdest, dann würde das absolut nichts ändern," sagte Lily, „nicht jetzt. Vertrau uns, bitte."

Sie flehte geradezu und Harry brachte es einfach nicht über sich weiter zu fragen. Auch wenn er die Wahrheit liebend gern gekannt hätte.

* * *

Harry ging am Sonntag Abend nicht gerne zurück in die Schule. Er wollte lieber bei seiner Schwester bleiben. Aber er hatte nur die Erlaubnis für einen Wochenendbesuch bekommen und das war eigentlich schon viel mehr als er erwarten konnte. Außerdem warteten in Hogwarts seine Freunde, versuchte er sich zu trösten und nächsten Samstag war das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, auf das er sich schon ewig freute. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Eltern und Lucy, weil er den Abschied nicht noch schwerer machen wollte. Vor allem Lucy schien den Tränen nah, als er in den Kamin stieg und mit den Worten „Hogwarts, Schulleiterbüro," verschwand.

* * *

Er hatte gewusst, das er Lilys Bitte Nachkommen würde. Im Grunde schon in dem Moment in dem sie die Bitte zum ersten mal ausgesprochen. Auch wenn er absolut keine Ahnung hatte was er Lucy sagen sollte. Es war aber auch wirklich verrückt, dass ausgerechnet er versuchen sollte... ja was sollte er eigentlich versuchen. Lucy von ihrem Trauma zu befreien?

Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, diese ganze Sache war einfach absurd. Aber da er nun schon mal vor der Haustür stand, konnte er wohl keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Er klopfte und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis James Potter ihm die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo Snape."

„Potter."

Sie würden nie Freunde werden dachte Severus und irgendwie fand er diese Tatsache beruhigend, es gab in dieser Welt nicht viele Dinge die gewiss waren. Er folgte Potter ins Wohnzimmer. Lucy lag auf der Couch und las, sie wirkte überrascht als er eintrat. Er suchte Lilys Blick, die auf der anderen Seite der Raums saß und einen Brief schrieb. Bedeutete das, dass Lucy nicht wusste, dass er eingeladen worden war?

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Lucy immer noch deutlich überrascht, aber auch Freude war aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Na ja, ich dachte ich seh mal wie es dir geht."

Okay, wenn Lily und Potter es so wollten, aber er würde dazu sicher noch ein Wörtchen zu sagen haben.

„Setz dich."

Potter versuchte tatsächlich freundlich zu klingen. Er kam der Bitte nach. Deutliches Unwohlsein machte sich in ihm breit. Er war es gewohnt, Lucy im Unterricht gegenüber zu stehen, oder in seinem Labor. Aber nicht im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig gezwungen etwas zu sagen, hatte jedoch keinen Schimmer was. Das sowohl Potter als auch Lily ihn mehr oder weniger verstohlen beobachteten half auch nicht und er verspürte den starken Drang einfach aufzustehen und weg zu laufen.

Er unterdrückte den Drang, etwas, dass er in seiner Spionagezeit oft gebraucht hatte. Womit wir beim Thema wären, dachte er zynisch.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er.

Eine dümmere Frage ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder?

„Gut," erwiderte sie.

Lily sprang auf.

„Ich koche einen Tee," verkündete sie mit viel zu lauter Stimme, „komm James."

Die Beiden schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Lucys Blick flackerte nervös zu der geschlossenen Tür, dann zu seinem Gesicht.

„Soll ich sie wieder aufmachen?" fragte er.

„Nein." Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Problem mit geschlossenen Türen hast."

Er wusste, dass dies eine Folge der Entführung sein musste, doch er hoffte, sie mit dieser beiläufigen Bemerkung ein wenig aus ihrem Schneckenhaus locken konnte.

„Ich hab kein Problem mit geschlossenen Türen."

„Du weißt, wie leicht ich Lügen durchschaue."

Sie seufzte, „okay, ich hatte kein Problem mit geschlossenen Türen. Nicht bevor ich in diesem dreckigen Keller eingesperrt war."

Severus war überrascht wie schnell sie auf dieses Thema kam. Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass er auch jede weitere Lüge schnell durchschauen würde. Er überlegte was er sagen könnte, damit sie weiter redete, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Das war der schrecklichste Ort an dem ich je war, ich will nie wieder dorthin, aber jede verdammte Nacht träume ich davon."

Ihre Stimme wurde hysterisch und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß," sagte er, halb zu sich selbst, „es ist grauenvoll. In dem Moment ist es kein Traum, es ist Realität und nichts und niemand kann einen davor retten."

Sie sah ihn an, „woher weißt du das?"

Er schwieg, zu überwältigt von den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen die auf ihn einstürmten. Nie zuvor hatte er darüber gesprochen.

„Als ich aufgeflogen bin, war ich zwei Tage in Voldemorts Hauptquartier eingesperrt." Er erklärte nicht weiter, das musste er auch gar nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, den mitleidigen, besorgten Blick nicht verdient zu haben, hier ging es um ihre Geschichte, nicht um seine.

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein, wie bist du da raus gekommen?"

„Deine Eltern, Black und die Longbottoms haben mich da raus geholt. Mein Glück war, dass Voldemort an mir ein Exempel statuieren wollte."

„Heißt?"

„Eine Hinrichtung vor allen Todessern."

„Ich hab davon gar nichts mitgekriegt."

„Kein Wunder, du warst sechs, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

„Ich wette du warst sowieso schon halb tot, als die dich daraus geholt haben."

„Ja. Aber das ist ewig her."

Aber bei weitem nicht lange genug, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Auch wenn ihm das bis vor ein paar Tagen überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen war.

„Aber du träumst immer noch davon," stellte sie fest.

Seine Worte hatten das ja auch mehr als deutlich gemacht.

„Hört das nie auf?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme bebte und er verspürte den Wunsch ihre Angst zu lindern.

„Es wird besser," versprach er, „es hört vielleicht nicht auf, aber die Träume werden weniger. Auch die Angst."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich je wieder ein normales Leben führen soll. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

„Aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

In diesem Moment begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen.

* * *

AN: Ich weiß ich habe wieder einmal viel zu lange gebraucht, aber ich habe eine Entschuldigung, die böse Klausurphase ist schuld und das meine ich ernst. Diese Klausurphasen können einen Wahnsinnig machen. Aber jetzt sind ja Ferien und ich kann mich ganz ISDK widmen. Also, schreibt mir ein paar Reviews, okay?

Bis bald

Bye

Sanny


	77. Harry gegen

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 76

Harry gegen...

* * *

Während ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und sie schluchzte, verfluchte sie im Stillen ihre eigene Schwäche. Wie konnte ein Mensch so viel weinen? Durch den Tränenschleier nahm sie wahr, wie Severus aufstand und sich neben sie setzte. Sie sah nicht zu ihm hoch, auch nicht als er einen Arm um sie legte. Die Tränen verebbten langsam und während sie sie weg wischte, fragte sie sich, warum sie mit ihm redete, aber nicht mit ihren Eltern.

„Diese verfluchten Tränen," murmelte sie.

„Tja, da kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht helfen," sagte der Professor, „mit den Tränen hatte ich nie zu kämpfen."

Sie lächelte, obwohl es eigentlich ein wirklich kläglicher Versuch von Humor war. Severus war indes wieder ein wenig von ihr abgerückt. Alles andere hätte sie allerdings auch gewundert, denn Severus gehörte nicht zu den Menschen die Körperkontakt suchten.

„Ich glaube, meine Eltern warten darauf, dass ich mit ihnen rede," stellte sie fest.

„Natürlich tun sie das," erwiderte Severus, „sie machen sich Sorgen."

„Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht woran das liegt. Ich konnte mit Harry reden und mit dir. Aber alle anderen..."

Sie brach ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das besonders ungewöhnlich ist. Setz dich deswegen nicht unter Druck," riet er.

Sie lächelte.

„Seit wann bist du so einfühlsam?" fragte sie in einem fast schon neckenden Tonfall.

„Genau das frage ich mich auch," meinte er.

Sie lachte und es war ein seltsam befreiendes Lachen. Sie sah zur geschlossenen Tür.

„Soll ich meinen Eltern sagen, dass sie zurück kommen können?" fragte sie.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, wandte sich jedoch um, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

„Kommst du wieder, ich glaube es tut mir gut. Mit dir zu reden meine ich."

Natürlich hätte sie jetzt reden können aber sie fühlte sich gerade so merkwürdig gut und wollte das Gefühl nicht kaputt machen. Er nickte. Und darüber war sie froh.

* * *

Im Nachhinein fand Harry, dass die ganze Situation einfach nur beschissen gelaufen war. Nicht so sehr weil Professor McGonagall ihm dafür eine Strafarbeit verpasste, sondern viel mehr wegen Lucy. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie schon an diesem Freitag zurück in die Schule kommen würde und noch weniger hatte er geahnt, dass sie ausgerechnet das mit ansehen würde. Aber er hatte einfach nicht dagegen tun können, er hatte die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen gegen die unbändige Wut auf Malfoy gekämpft, und es war ihm auch gelungen, sich zurück zu halten.

Aber an diesem Abend war er ohnehin gereizt, weil das finale Training vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht wirklich gut gelaufen war. Es war einfach Pech, dass Malfoy ausgerechnet in dem Moment in der Eingangshalle war, in dem auch Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine auf dem Weg zum Abendessen waren. Malfoy, dessen Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte, stieß wütend und mit seiner üblichen Arroganz einen Zweitklässler aus dem Weg, von dem Harry wusste, dass er in Gryffindor war.

Dieser banale Vorfall reichte in diesem Moment um die Wut in Harry zur Explosion zu bringen. Er hatte schon eine Millionen mal gesehen, wie Malfoy jüngere schikanierte, doch in diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber, als Malfoy alles zurück zu zahlen.

„Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß Schwächere zu schikanieren, Malfoy?"

Er hatte so laut gesprochen, dass jeder in der Eingangshalle es gehört haben musste. Malfoy stockte kurz, ging dann jedoch weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt," bellte Harry.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, hinter ihn stieß Hermine ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus. Die umstehenden Schüler murmelten, eine Gasse hatte sich gebildet, die den Weg zwischen Harry und Malfoy freiließ.

„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, Potter," erwiderte Malfoy, immer noch ohne sich umzudrehen.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und schoss einen Fluch direkt neben Malfoys Kopf. Dieser wirbelte herum und zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Ron, Neville, steckt die verdammten Zauberstäbe weg," zischte Hermine hinter ihm.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah, dass die Beiden ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, sie jedoch gesenkt hielten, defensiv, aber jeder Zeit bereit ihm beizustehen.

„Was ist dein Problem Potter? Dieser Zweitklässler?"

Malfoy sprach mit ausgesuchter Verachtung in seiner Stimme. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Jungen, der schockiert schien angesichts der Tatsache, dass er scheinbar ein richtiges Duell zwischen den beiden erklärten Feinden verursacht hatte.

„Du weißt ganz genau was mein Problem ist Malfoy."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang brach Malfoys Fassade zusammen, doch dann kehrte der kalte, arrogante Ausdruck zurück. Der Hass zwischen den beiden Jungen war fast greifbar.

„Tja Potter, aber es ist zum Glück nicht meine Aufgabe, mich um deine Probleme zu kümmern. Frag doch mal ob deine Mum dir helfen kann."

„Wie wär's wenn du vorher deine besuchst, ich hab gehört in Askaban gibt es nette Familienzellen."

Ein Fluch schoss auf Harry zu, der diesen mit Leichtigkeit blockte.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts Potter," zischte Malfoy, „du weißt nichts von dem was wirklich passiert ist."

„Ach nein, wie wär's wenn ich das was ich weiß allen erzähle, dann wird sich ja zeigen ob du recht hast, du verdammtes Arschloch!"

„Harry!"

Das war Hermine, doch er ignorierte sie. Malfoy war indes bleich geworden.

„Das kannst du nicht."

„Nicht? Wir werden ja sehen Malfoy."

Die Luft brannte. Harry und Malfoy hatten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zauberstäben fixiert. Atemlos wartete die ganze Halle darauf, wer von ihnen als erstes losschießen würde.

„Harry!"

Das war eine andere Stimme. Er wirbelte herum. Da stand sie auf der Haupttreppe, begleitet von Professor McGonagall.

„Lucy?"

Ihr Blick glitt über die Szene und ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, als sie Malfoy sah. Dann blickte sie zurück zu Harry.

„Er ist es nicht wert," sagte sie.

Ihr Blick wanderte zurück,

„Und was dich betrifft Malfoy, pass lieber auf was du tust, denn das nächste mal verhexe ich dich!"

„Miss Potter!"

Professor McGonagall war aus einer Art Starre erwacht.

„Verzeihung," sagte sie schnell.

„Potter, Malfoy, sie Beide kriegen je 15 Punkte Abzug und eine Strafarbeit, Sonntagnachmittag um drei Uhr in meinem Büro. Und je 5 Punkte Abzug für Weasley und Longbottom, weil sie scheinbar gewillt waren in dieses Duell einzugreifen. Und je 2 Punkte für alle, die sich das angesehen haben, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht, von ihnen allen."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie an den sprachlosen Schülern vorbei in die große Halle. Um Harry herum brach allgemeines Gemurmel los. Er selbst lief jedoch ebenso wie Ron, Neville und Hermine die Treppen hinauf, wo Lucy immer noch stand und sich nicht rührte. Hermine war als erste da und umarmte Lucy stürmisch. Auch von Ron und Neville bekam sie eine herzliche Umarmung, was eigentlich untypisch für die Beiden war. Auch Harry drückte sie fest an sich.

„Lasst uns bitte hier verschwinden," murmelte sie, mit einem unbehaglichen Blick auf die Schülermaßen in der Halle.

„Wohin?" fragte Hermine.

„Raum der Wünsche."

„Klar, sollen wir Ginny und Debbie dazu holen."

Lucy nickte.

„Ich mach das," sagte Hermine, „geht ihr schon mal vor."

Sie sprachen nicht, während sie so schnell wie möglich zum Raum der Wünsche gingen. Harry hatte einen Arm schützend um Lucys Schulter gelegt und sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass jetzt alles anders war. Denn früher hätte keiner von Beiden sich zu einer so vertrauten geschwisterlichen Geste hinreißen lassen.

Der Raum der Wünsche war wie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer eingerichtet. Ein Kaminfeuer prasselte an einer Wand und zwei lange Sofas boten genug Platz, auch wenn gleich noch die anderen hinzukommen würden. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, ließ sich Lucy auf eines der Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Alles okay?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah jedoch nicht auf. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ron und Neville saßen auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch und warfen einander unbehagliche Blicke zu.

„Malfoy war nicht gerade die erste Person die ich treffen wollte," kam es zwischen Lucys Händen hervor.

Natürlich nicht.

Harry wünschte sich, er hätte seine Wut unter Kontrolle gehabt und Malfoy einfach ignoriert, aber er konnte das was passiert war nicht rückgängig machen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er.

„Ach was soll's, früher oder später hätte ich ihn sowieso getroffen."

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich. Es waren natürlich Hermine, Ginny und Debbie. Die beide Lucy so stürmisch umarmten, dass Harry befürchtete sie würden sie erdrücken. Er verstand nichts, was die drei Mädchen einander sagten, zu hektisch war das Stimmengewirr. Aber er sah, dass Lucy lächelte. Ein richtiges, frohes Lächeln und er wusste, dass es gut war, dass sie zurück war.

* * *

Die Entscheidung _jetzt_ nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, hatte Lucy bewusst getroffen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie bei weitem noch nicht okay war. Doch sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Rückkehr in ihren Alltag ihr helfen würde, auch wenn es schwer werden würde. Sie hatte vorher gewusst, dass es Aufsehen erregen würde, dass sie auf einmal zurück war. Doch ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie schlimm es sein würde. Und dabei hatte sie sich bis jetzt nur den Gryffindors gestellt, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es morgen beim Frühstück aussehen würde.

Beim Gedanken daran wurde ihr ganz schlecht, wie passend. Inzwischen war sie mit Ginny und Debbie in den Schlafsaal geflohen, zu dritt saßen sie auf Lucys Bett und redeten über Belangloses. Doch auch dort schien ihr keine allzu lange Ruhe vergönnt zu sein. Als ihre beiden Mitschülerinnen, Mary-Kate und Alica hinein kamen, war Lucy endgültig davon überzeugt, dass sie lieber im Raum der Wünsche hätten bleiben sollen.

Sie ignorierte die Blicke der Beiden anderen Mädchen und dachte daran wie sehr sie sie hasste. Das funktionierte, bis die Beiden sie ansprachen.

„Du warst ziemlich lange weg," begann Mary-Kate.

„Einen Monat," präzisierte Alica.

„Vielen dank für den Hinweis, das wäre mir ohne eure Hilfe nie aufgefallen."

Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Schlagfertigkeit nicht eingebüßt hatte. Ginny und Debbie versuchten Beide ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Wie war es entführt zu sein?" fragte Alica, „hast du Du-weißt-schon-wen gesehen."

Oh wie sehr sie dieses Mädchen hasste. Ginnys Blick verfinsterte sich während Debbie eher besorgt aussah.

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet euch das erzählen," fragte Lucy, „ich kann euch nicht leiden."

Ihre Stimme klang lässig, doch weder Ginny noch Debbie entging das feine Beben ihrer Hand, die sich in die Bettdecke gekrallt hatte. Die Beiden anderen Mädchen ignorierten Lucys Beleidigung.

„Stimmt es, das Draco Malfoy dich entführt hat?"

Ihre Handknöchel wurden weiß, ihr Gesicht starr, sie konnte darauf nicht antworten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft zu kriegen.

„Wenn das so wäre, dann würde er ja wohl in Askaban sitzen, oder? Und was soll überhaupt diese Fragerei, das alles geht euch ja wohl einen Scheiß an!"

Sie warf Ginny einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ganz ruhig, Lucy. Debbie griff tröstend nach ihrer Hand und Lucy brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde.

* * *

„Also, ich will sehen, dass ihr alle euer bestes gebt und wir dieses verdammte Spiel gewinnen!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete Angelina ihrer Rede. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Du packst das schon," meinte Harry, an seinen Freund gewand, er wusste, dass Ron nervös war, es war immerhin erst sein zweites Spiel.

„Ja, genau Ron," meinte Fred, der soeben seinen Besen schulterte, „wir Weasleys haben eine natürliche Begabung für Quidditch."

„Genau," pflichtete George seinem Zwilling bei, „und du hast auch bei deinem ersten Spiel sauber gehalten."

Die Beiden reihten sich hinter den drei Jägerinnen ein um die Kabine zu verlassen. Ron und Harry folgten und Harry sah, dass Ron ein stolzes Lächeln unterdrückte, kein Wunder, von den Zwillingen bekam man nicht oft ein Lob. Erst recht nicht, wenn man der kleine Bruder war. Er folgte den anderen seines Teams aufs Feld und dachte dabei an Cho, die heute seine direkte Gegenspielerin sein würde. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich gegeneinander antraten, seit sie zusammen waren.

„Und hier kommen auch die Gryffindors!" empfing sie Lee Jordans Stimme auf dem Feld.

„Scheinbar hat Kapitän Johnson wieder eine besonders lange Anfeuerungsrede gehalten, hoffen wir mal, dass sie geholfen hat."

„Jordan, keine parteiischen Kommentare."

„Und besonders interessant wird im heutigen Spiel wohl die Begegnung der beiden Sucher, denn wie wir alle wissen sind Chang und Potter seit fast einem halben Jahr zusammen. Das wird wohl die erste Zerreißprobe für unser Traumpaar."

„Jordan, bleiben sie bei relevanten Informationen."

Harry grinste, er mochte Lees Kommentare. Er hörte Madam Hoochs obligatorischen Worten zu Spielbeginn nicht wirklich zu. Als sie endlich geendet hatte und der Pfiff ertönte stieß er sich ebenso wie die übrigen Spieler vom Boden ab und stieg hinauf in die Luft. Wie üblich flog er höher als die anderen und begann über dem Spielfeld zu kreisen.

„Und da ist schon der erste Torschuss der Ravenclaws, Davis hier, doch das ist kein Problem für den Gryffindorhüter. Ron Weasley fischt das Ding hier locker aus der Luft."

Die Gryffindors applaudierten, die Ravenclaws und Slytherins pfiffen, während die Hufflepuffs geteilter Meinung waren und so teilweise Applaus spendeten und teilweise Pfiffen. Harrys Augen wanderten über das Feld und gelegentlich blickte er zu Cho, die jedoch nicht so aussah, als hätte sie schon irgend ein Anzeichen des Schnatzes gesehen.

„Weasley passt jetzt zu Spinnet, Spinnet passt zu Bell und die Gryffindorjäger greifen an!"

Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Katie flankiert von Angelina und Alicia in Richtung der Ravenclaw-Tore flog. Ein Klatscher raste auf sie zu, sie wich aus, konnte dadurch aber von zwei der Ravenclawjäger in die Zange genommen werden. Sie passte zu Alicia, die an Angelina weitergab, die sich in optimaler Wurfposition befand.

„Und Gryffindor Punktet!" rief Lee.

Die Gryffindors auf den Tribünen jubelten. Harry konzentrierte sich nun wieder mehr auf seine Suche nach dem Schnatz. Nur gelegentlich blickte er auf das Geschehen unter sich, ansonsten lauschte er auf Lees Kommentare. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis der Schnatz sich zum ersten Mal blicken ließ.

Inzwischen stand es 30 zu 30 und das Spiel verlief recht ausgeglichen. Cho sah ihn zuerst, doch Harry nahm ihren abrupten Richtungswechsel sofort wahr und hatte so keinen Nachteil. Dank seines schnelleren Besens lag er bald sogar knapp vor Cho, er grinste und wollte schon den Arm ausstrecken, als ein Klatscher auf ihn zuraste, er schwenkte nach rechts, Cho nach links, der Klatscher hielt weiter auf ihn zu. Er tauchte nach unten weg um zu vermeiden, dass der Klatscher Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht machte.

Cho war dem Schnatz jetzt näher als er und er presste sich flach auf den Besen, so dass er noch ein wenig schneller fliegen konnte. Seltsamerweise dachte er an seine Mutter, die sicherlich einen Herzinfarkt kriegen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Cho und er flogen jetzt Kopf an Kopf, er beschleunigte noch mehr und zog an ihr vorbei, der Schnatz war nur noch Zentimeter von seiner ausgestreckten Hand entfernt.

Plötzlich flog jemand direkt vor ihn, Harry riss seinen Besen zur Seite um nicht frontal in den anderen Spieler hinein zu fliegen. Sein Besen geriet ins Schlingern, doch er schaffte es ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Harry sah sich um, der Schnatz war verschwunden. Madam Hooch pfiff, Harry fluchte, Cho schlug in Davis Hand ein, die Gryffindors buhten.

„Das war eine ganz miese Aktion von Ravenclaw Kapitän Roger Davis," kommentierte Lee, „und vollkommen richtig, dass Gryffindor hier einen Freiwurf bekommt."

Harry stieg wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Position oberhalb der anderen Spieler und beobachtete wie eine wütende Katie Bell den Freiwurf verwandelte.

„Und damit steht es 40 zu 30 für die Gryffindors. Doch wir alle wissen, dass wir jetzt eigentlich einen Endstand von 180 zu 30 haben müssten, wenn Davis nicht so mies gefoult hätte. Ein Kapitän sollte ein besseres Vorbild sein!"

Jubel von den Gryffindors unterstützte Lees Worte während Harry das Spielfeld konzentriert beobachtete. Als der Schnatz sich das nächste mal blicken ließ, sahen Harry und Cho ihn gleichzeitig, er flatterte in Bodennähe herum, links von den Gryffindortorringen.

Beide gingen Augenblicklich in einen Sturzflug und rasten in Richtung des Schnatz, doch Harrys Besen war einfach schneller. Fast eineinhalb Besenlängen Vorsprung hatte er vor Cho, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und den kleinen Ball mit seinen Fingern umschloss.

Triumphierend reckte er die Hand mit dem Schnatz in die Luft, während er wieder höher stieg. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Cho frustriert landete. Dann war da auch schon der Rest des Teams, zuerst Angelina die ihn stürmisch umarmte, dicht gefolgt von Alicia und Katie, die es ihr nachtaten. Die Zwillinge schlugen in seine freie Hand ein und Ron klopfte ihm Stolz auf den Rücken.

„Und wir haben einen Endstand von 230 zu 50!" hörte Harry Lees Stimme.

„Super gehalten, Ron," meinte Angelina, „nur fünf Treffer in fast zwei Stunden, das ist wirklich nicht schlecht."

Ron wurde ein wenig rot, als auch er von den drei Jägerinnen umarmt wurde.

„Und was ist mit uns?" fragte Fred.

„Genau, wir haben auch gut gespielt."

Angelina gab Fred einen Kuss und Alicia und Katie umarmten George.

„Zufrieden?" fragte Angelina, während die Sieben es endlich schafften zu landen.

„Party im Turm würde ich sagen!" rief George begeistert, während das Team sich unter Applaus der Gryffindors in die Kabine begab.

Auch ohne Georges Worte gehört zu haben, waren die übrigen Gryffindors auf diese Idee gekommen und als die sieben Spieler in den Turm kamen, empfing sie der Geruch von Butterbier und Süßigkeiten.

„Super Lee!" rief Fred zu ihrem Freund.

„Die haben mir geholfen," meinte Lee und zeigte dabei auf Neville und Hermine.

Harry und Ron kämpften sich zu eben diesen durch.

„Ihr habt super gespielt," rief Neville begeistert über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg.

Hermine nickte enthusiastisch, „ja aber als du diesen einen Ball geblockt hast, und nur noch mit einer Hand am Besen hingst ist mir fast das Herz stehen geblieben Ron."

„Das hab ich gar nicht gesehen," meinte Harry, enttäuscht, weil ihm das entgangen war.

„Du warst auch gerade damit beschäftigt, dem Schnatz nach zu jagen," meinte Neville, „abgesehen von Hermine war der Rest des Stadions in dem Moment auf dich und Cho fixiert."

„Ich hab den Angriff verfolgt und gar nicht mitgekriegt, das Harry den Schnatz jagt," verteidigte sich Hermine, mit leicht rosanen Wangen.

Neville verkniff sich die Antwort, die ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag. Stattdessen winkte er Lucy, Ginny und Debbie, die sich gerade je ein Butterbier geholt hatten.

„Super Spiel," lobte Ginny, als die drei Mädchen sich zu ihnen durchgekämpft hatten.

„Danke," meinte Harry und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches sie ebenso strahlend erwiderte.

Neville fing Debbies Blick ein, die nur mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrückte und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Später, bedeutete sie ihm, und Beide wandten ihren Blick wieder voneinander ab.

„Was ist eigentlich aus eurem Kuppelversuch geworden," fragte Lucy in diesem Moment an Debbie gewandt.

Neville wand den Mädchen wieder seinen Blick zu, „Kuppelversuch?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht," erklärte Debbie, „das Date war toll aber richtig offiziell zusammen sind wir nicht."

„Wieso das nicht?" fragte Lucy.

„Hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel Lust auf weitere Dates," nuschelte Debbie.

Lucy sah ernsthaft schuldbewusst aus und Neville beschloss sich in das Gespräch einzumischen, um den Beiden aus dieser blöden Situation zu helfen.

„Was denkt ihr," flüsterte er, „wie lange brauchen die Beiden noch?"

Dabei nickte er zu Ron und Hermine. Lucy verschluckte sich an ihrem Butterbier,

„Ron und Hermine!"

„Scht nicht so laut," zischte Neville.

Debbie sah ebenso entgeistert aus wie Lucy.

„Ernsthaft?" fragte sie.

„Klar, jetzt sagt nicht ausgerechnet euch ist das noch nicht aufgefallen."

„Nicht die Spur," meinte Lucy, „aber so viel Zeit verbringen wir ja auch nicht mehr mit euch."

„Scheinbar entgeht euch so einiges."

„Na dir aber auch," erwiderte Debbie.

„Na dann erzähl mal," forderte Neville.

„Harry und Ginny..." Lucy spuckte einen Schwall Butterbier,

„WAS!"

„Leise," beschworen Neville und Debbie sie gleichzeitig.

„Na ja bis vor kurzem hätte ich das auch nicht für möglich gehalten, aber letzten Samstag, als Harry dich zu Hause besucht hat, da haben wir zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht, also Ginny und ich. Und da starrt sie ein paar Minuten lang nachdenklich in die Luft und plötzlich fängt sie wie blöd an zu grinsen. Also hab ich sie gefragt, warum sie so dumm grinst."

„Und?" fragten diesmal Lucy und Neville wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie meinte sie hätte festgestellt warum sie die Chang auf einmal nicht mehr leiden kann."

„Na ja, das ist an und für sich nichts schlechtes, oder?" meinte Lucy.

„Lass mich ausreden. Sie fing an irgendwas zu erzählen, dass du sie nicht magst und sie sie deswegen auch nicht mögen darf und irgendwas von ihrem Unterbewusstsein."

„Klingt ziemlich wirr," meinte Neville.

„Genau das dachte ich auch. Also hab ich gefragt ob sie nicht zufällig eifersüchtig ist und da hat sie mich ausgelacht."

Alle drei sahen zu den Objekten ihres Gesprächs, die sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten.

„Die Beiden machen in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich viel zusammen," sagte Neville nachdenklich.

„Das ist genau das was ich meine," erwiderte Debbie.

* * *

„Warum hast du dich nach dem Spiel nicht mit mir getroffen," fuhr Cho Harry an.

Es war Sonntag Abend und sie waren im Raum der Wünsche.

„Du warst nicht mehr im Stadion, mir war nicht klar das du dich noch mit mir treffen willst. Ich dachte du bist sauer, weil ihr verloren habt," erklärte Harry mit beschwichtigender Stimme.

„Jetzt bin ich sauer," erwiderte sie heftig.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anzufahren, okay, du hättest genauso auf mich warten können als das Spiel vorbei war, wenn du dich noch mit mir treffen wolltest."

„Hat eure Siegesfeier wenigstens Spaß gemacht," fragte Cho giftig.

„Ja, hat sie. Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, mir war nicht klar, dass du mich noch treffen willst. Kannst du dich jetzt bitte wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten?"

„Ich verhalte mich wie ein normaler Mensch," fauchte sie.

„Nein tust du nicht, du zickst rum."

„Ich zicke rum?" fragte sie wütend.

„Ja, allerdings, also entweder beruhigst du dich, oder wir beenden das hier."

„Du machst Schluss?" fragte sie wütend.

Harry sah sie an, eigentlich hatte er nur das Treffen gemeint, aber jetzt wo sie es so sah. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er dachte an die letzte Woche. Samstag hatten sie sich vertragen und Sonntag hatten sie sich wieder gestritten. Eigentlich hatten sie die ganze Woche mit Streiten und Versöhnen verbracht.

Er fragte sich, wie lange das noch so weiter gehen sollte und in diesem Moment traf er einen Entscheidung.

„Ja, ich denke ich mache Schluss."

„Du verdammtes Arschloch," schrie sie.

Dann gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Reg dich ab," erwiderte er, während er seine Wange rieb, „wir streiten doch sowieso nur noch."

„Verpiss dich," schrie sie, „Raus!"

Er verzichtete darauf, sie auf die Tatsache hinzuweisen, dass der Raum der Wünsche nicht ihr gehörte. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuging und mit der Wand verschmolz, überlegte er, ob der Raum der Wünsche ihr wohl Teller nachbilden würde, die sie an die Wände schmeißen konnte.

Zum ersten Mal bekam er den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, was seine Eltern vor vier Jahren zu ihrer Trennung bewogen hatte. Es war schon beschissen, eine Beziehung zu führen die größten Teils aus Streiten bestand.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er Ron und Hermine, die Schach spielten. Wobei Hermine gerade grandios verlor.

„Wolltest du dich nicht mit Cho treffen?" fragte sie.

„Hab ich auch."

„Und warum bist du schon wieder da?"

„Ich hab Schluss gemacht."

„Du hast was?" fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Guckt nicht so blöd, ihr wisst, dass wir die letzten paar Wochen nur mit Streiten verbracht haben. Ich war es einfach leid."

„Wow," murmelte Ron.

„Mh, ich mochte sie eigentlich," sagte Hermine.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, „Ich mochte sie auch. Rate mal, warum ich mit ihr zusammen war. Aber du darfst sie von mir aus weiter mögen."

„Lucy wird sich sicher freuen," warf Ron ein, „sie mochte Cho nämlich nicht."

„Na dann will ich ihr mal die frohe Botschaft verkünden," meinte Harry, der seine Schwester gerade am Kamin sitzen sah.

„Tu das, dann kann ich Hermine in Ruhe besiegen."

„Streu noch Salz in die Wunde," maulte diese.

„Warum spielst du denn mit ihm?" fragte Harry, „Du weißt doch, dass er immer gewinnt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Nettigkeit, oder so was."

„Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit was anderem versuchen," riet Harry.

„Was meint er?" fragte Hermine an Ron gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hab grade deine Dame geschlagen."

Hermine seufzte frustriert auf.

* * *

AN: So ihr lieben, Kapitel 76. Und gratis dazu gibt es sogar noch einige überraschende Infos. ISDK ist fertig. Ihr lest richtig, FERTIG. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben. Aber das ist das drittletzte Kapitel. Das nächste Kapitel wird Anfang Mai spielen und den großen Show Down einleiten. Also, ihr habt nach dem hier noch zwei Kapitel die 400 zu knacken. Ich hoffe ihr schafft das, ich zähle auf euch.

Bye Sanny


	78. Der Malfoy Prozess

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 77

Der Malfoy-Prozess

* * *

Es war Mai, der 6. um genau zu sein. Lucys Finger bebten, während sie den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse schloss.

„Alles okay?" fragte Ginny.

Sie nickte, fühlte sich aber nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen.

„Das wird schon," versuchte Ginny sie zu ermutigen.

Sie nickte wieder.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?" fragte Ginny nun.

Sie holte tief Luft, drehte sich um und nickte wieder.

„Ich muss," erwiderte sie, „ich glaube das ist die einzige Möglichkeit diese Geschichte hinter mich zu bringen."

„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast."

„Ich bin froh, dass Harry mit kommt, ich würde es nicht aushalten, alleine. Meine Eltern sind zwar auch da, aber aus irgend einem Grund fühle ich mich mit Harry viel wohler. Das klingt bescheuert oder?"

„Nein, warum? Er ist immerhin dein Bruder."

Ein letztes mal kämmte Lucy sich ihre Haare ehe sie sie ordentlich zu einem Zopf band. Dann zog sie einen schwarzen Umhang über.

„Wünsch mir, dass ich keine Nervenzusammenbruch kriege," sagte sie zu Ginny.

Die Mädchen umarmten sich.

„Du packst das," sagte Ginny zum Abschied.

Es war ungefähr das zehnte mal, dass sie es sagte, aber Lucy hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie irgendetwas packen würde. Harry wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah sie besorgt an, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Geht's?" fragte er.

Sie wollte nicken, doch stattdessen schüttelte sie wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

„Du weißt, dass du es nicht tun musst."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Alle hatten ihr dies etwa zehtausend mal gesagt und allmählich war sie es leid. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht tun musste, aber sie wollte es tun. Egal wie schmerzhaft es sein würde. Sie schwiegen den restlichen Weg. Dumbledore war nicht alleine in seinem Büro. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy saß vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters.

„Was machst du hier?" fuhr Harry ihn an.

„Das gleiche wie ihr," erwiderte er kühl, „ich reise ins Ministerium um gegen meine Eltern auszusagen."

Natürlich, warum hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht, wahrscheinlich war er neben ihr selbst einer der wichtigsten Zeugen.

„Nun, da ihr alle versammelt seid, denke ich, dass ihr ins Ministerium reisen könnt. Ihr werdet im Atrium von einem Auror in empfang genommen, der euch zu den Gerichtssälen führt."

Lucy nickte nur mechanisch, während beide Jungen, „Danke Sir," nuschelten.

Draco trat als Erster in den Kamin. Harry folgte als Zweiter, Lucy ging zuletzt.

Wie immer herrschte im Atrium ein reges Treiben als sie dort ankamen. Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, wurden sie von einem Auroren in Empfang genommen. Es war ein junger Auror, den Lucy noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch er machte einen offenen, sympathischen Eindruck.

Als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen, hatte Lucy das Gefühl zu ersticken. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hatte die Malfoys nicht gesehen, seit sie in ihrem Haus eingesperrt gewesen war und sie war sich in diesem Moment alles andere als sicher, dass sie eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte, eine schriftliche Aussage hätte voll und ganz gereicht.

Doch sie würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Harry bemerkte offensichtlich ihre Angst und griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand. Sie lächelte dankbar und war mehr als froh, dass ihm erlaubt worden war sie zu begleiten. Als sie schließlich aus dem Fahrstuhl ausstiegen und den langen, dunklen Gang zu den Gerichtssälen entlang liefen konnte Lucy den Fluchtimpuls nur schwer unterdrücken. Sie drückte Harrys Hand noch ein wenig fester. Er warf ihr erneut einen besorgten Blick zu.

Die Malfoys waren noch nicht da, als die drei Schüler von dem Auroren in den Verhandlungssaal geführt wurden. Nachdem Harry und Lucy ihre Eltern begrüßt hatten, setzten sie sich auf die zugewiesenen Plätze auf den Steintribünen, die Kreisförmig an den Raumwänden entlang verliefen. Harry saß zwischen ihr und Malfoy, worüber er nicht über die Maßen erfreut schien.

„Ich werde es heldenhaft ertragen, damit du nicht neben ihm sitzen musst," raunte er ihr zu und entlockte ihr damit ihr erstes Lächeln an diesem Tag.

Lucys Augen wanderten durch den Saal. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots standen in Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Dann kam einer der Anwälte auf die drei Teenager zu.

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Benjamin Rise, ich vertrete die Anklage gegen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucy schätzte den Mann auf Mitte 40, vielleicht älter.

„So traurig das klingt, aber sie Beide," damit meinte er sie selbst und Malfoy, „sind die einzigen Zeugen die wir haben. Allerdings sind sie starke Zeugen und ich glaube, dass ihre Aussagen und die Berichte von Mr. Black und Mrs. Potter reichen werden um eine lebenslange Haftstrafe zu erwirken.

„Okay," erwiderte Lucy.

Malfoy nickte abgehackt.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie werden am Anfang ihrer Aussage schwören müssen, dass sie die Aussage freiwillig machen. Aber wir haben ja schon darüber gesprochen, auch als ihre eigenen Bezüge zu diesem, verzeihen sie dass ich es so nenne, Fall geklärt wurden."

„Ja Sir, ich sehe keine Probleme."

„Sehr schön. Miss Potter, ich bewundere wirklich, dass sie eine persönliche Aussage machen wollen. Wenn sie ihre Aussage zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt unterbrechen wollen, eine Pause brauchen, oder sich doch für eine schriftliche Aussage entscheiden wollen, fühlen sie sich frei das zu tun."

„In Ordnung."

„Für sie Beide gilt, bleiben sie bei der Wahrheit, nichts ist für eine Verurteilung tödlicher als eine falsche Zeugenaussage."

Lucy nickte.

„Okay, wenn sie vor Beginn der Verhandlung noch Fragen haben sollten, wenden sie sich an mich."

Er lächelte sowohl ihr als auch Malfoy zu, ehe er sich umwand und zurück zu seinem Platz ging. Die Angst in ihr wuchs stetig an.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung."

Sie konnte sehen, dass Malfoy eine Uhr hatte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Malfoy?"

Er schreckte auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ehe er seinen rasch senkte.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Drei vor Elf."

Sie atmete tief ein.

„Danke."

„Wird schon," hörte sie ihn murmeln.

Sie fragte sich, ob er mit ihr oder mit sich selber sprach. Zum ersten mal dachte sie daran wie er sich fühlen musste, hier ging es um seine Eltern. Aber verdammt, dachte sie, wütend über das Mitleid, das in ihr aufflammte, er war derjenige gewesen, der sie überhaupt erst entführt hatte.

Die Malfoys wurden von vier Auroren hereingeführt und an die Stühle in der Mitte des Raumes gekettet. Die Auroren stellten sich in einigem Abstand zu den beiden Stühlen auf, offensichtlich würden sie die Verhandlung über bleiben.

Amelia Bones eröffnete die Verhandlung. Lucy blendete den formellen Teil aus. Stattdessen klammerte sie sich fester an die Hand ihres Bruders. Der Gedanke, wie kindisch das war, lenkte sie von ihrer Angst ab und entlockte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie begann erst wieder, auf das Geschehen der Verhandlung zu achten, als Malfoy aufgerufen wurde.

Wie der Anwalt ihnen zuvor gesagt hatte, musste er einen Schwur ablegen die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass er seine eigenen Eltern belastete.

„Mr. Malfoy, im Zusammenhang mit der Todessertätigkeit ihrer Eltern betrachten wir insbesondere die Entführung der ebenfalls anwesenden Lucy Potter. Würden sie bitte erläutern, inwieweit sie selbst damit zu tun hatten."

„Ich war derjenige, dem aufgetragen wurde Lucy Potter zu entführen. Ich sollte diese Aufgabe übernehmen, weil ich ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehe. Der Unnennbare teilte dies meinem Vater mit, der diese Aufgabe an mich weitertrug."

„Ich bin nicht dein Vater," zischte Lucius Malfoy.

Lucy zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„Ich bitte sie sich zurück zu halten Mr. Malfoy," sagte Amelia Bones, „fahren sie fort."

„Ich plante das Vorgehen mit Hilfe meines Vaters. Teilweise gab auch meine Mutter Ratschläge. Am 14. Februar führte ich den Befehl aus, in dem ich Lucy Potter unter einem falschen Vorwand aus der geschützten Zone innerhalb Hogsmeade führte. Ich konnte sie so mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels, den mir mein Vater gegeben hatte zum Haus meiner Eltern bringen. Dort übergab ich sie meinen Eltern und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück."

Getuschel folgte im Zuschauerraum auf Dracos Ausführung.

„Mistkerl," murmelte auch Harry.

Lucy sagte nichts.

Der Anwalt des Malfoypaares sprach nun, „nach dem was wir gerade gehört haben, frage ich mich wirklich, ob hier nicht die falschen Personen angeklagt wurden, wenn der eigentliche Entführer sich frei unter uns befindet."

„Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte," sagte Amelia Bones, ehe irgendjemand anderes antworten konnte, „Draco Malfoy wurde bereits in einem vorangehenden Verfahren freigesprochen, aufgrund seiner Minderjährigkeit und der Tatsache, dass er vollkommen freiwillig gestanden hat und somit die Informationen lieferte die zur Rettung Lucy Potters führten."

Eine Pause entstand, in der Lucy nur das anhaltende Murmeln der Zuschauer hören konnte.

„Gibt es nur irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Bones sowohl an die Anwälte, als auch an die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot gewandt.

Da sich keiner zu Wort meldete, bat sie Malfoy an seinen Platz zurück zu kehren. Lucy wusste, dass sie als nächstes dran sein würde, sie wusste es einfach. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie wünschte sich, Malfoy würde langsamer gehen. Sie klammerte sich immer noch an Harrys Hand die inzwischen wahrscheinlich blau war. Als Malfoy sich hinsetzte, kam es ihr fast wie ein Todesurteil vor.

„Als nächstes bitte ich Miss Lucy Potter um ihre Aussage."

Ihre Finger lösten sich nur schwer von Harrys Hand als sie aufstand. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf sicher zu dem Zeugenstuhl zu kommen, auf dem auch Malfoy zuvor gesessen hatte. Auch sie musste schwören bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Miss Potter," begann die Befragung, „als sie entführt und ins Haus der Malfoys gebracht wurden, an wen genau wurden sie dort übergeben?"

„An einige vermummte Todesser, unter denen auch Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy waren."

„Wenn diese Todesser, wie sie sagen vermummt waren, woher wollen sie dann wissen, dass Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy darunter waren?" fragte der Anwalt der Malfoys.

„Erstens glaube ich ihre Stimmen erkannt zu haben. Und zweitens hat Voldemort mir gegenüber später bestätigt, dass zumindest Mr. Malfoy daran beteiligt war."

„Und Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, sind die ihnen noch begegnet, während sie sich in ihrem Haus aufhielten?"

„Ja, Beide haben..." sie stockte kurz, reiß dich zusammen, dachte sie, „ich wurde von Beiden gefoltert. Nicht so oft wie von Voldemort, aber ein paar mal."

„In welcher Form?" fragte der Malfoy-Anwalt.

„Ich muss Sie bitten Miss Potter nicht zu sehr zu belasten," unterbrach Mr. Rise ihn.

„Schon okay," sagte Lucy, sie bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Hauptsächlich der Cruciatusfluch, aber auch andere Flüche, die mir zum Teil nicht bekannt sind."

„Aufgrund der Krankenhausberichte, die dem Gamot zugesandt wurden, dürfte ihnen allen klar sein welche katastrophalen Folgen diese Folter auf Miss Potter hatte," übernahm Mr. Rise, „außerdem haben beide Angeklagten den Cruciatus-Fluch gebraucht, welcher wie ich wohl eigentlich nicht erwähnen brauche, unverzeihlich ist und somit eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban..."

Er brach ab.

Die Tür zum Gerichtssaal öffnete sich und Frank Longbottom trat ein.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Amelia. Aber ich muss James Potter bitten mich zu begleiten, es gibt eine Nachricht die sein unverzügliches Handeln erfordert."

Lucy sah, wie James von den Zuschauerrängen aufstand und den Saal verließ. Lily warf ihm einen besorgten Blick nach.

* * *

Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter James und Frank.

„Was ist los?" fragte James.

Frank legte einen Schweigezauber über sie Beide.

„Voldemort greift das Ministerium an."

„Jetzt?"

„Wir haben, laut Sam, höchstens zwanzig Minuten, eher weniger."

„Das hat Voldemort natürlich wieder perfekt geplant."

In den letzten Monaten hatte Sam gesagt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis Voldemort das Ministerium angreift, doch sie war nie an ein konkretes Datum gekommen.

„Okay, alles so wie geplant. Kümmert euch darum dass Fudge und alle Gäste evakuiert werden, die Angestellten sollen sich Kampfbereit machen. Verteil Auroren an den geplanten Punkten, ich kümmere mich um alle die da drin sind."

Er deutete auf den Saal hinter sich.

„Okay." Frank hob den Schweigezauber auf und eilte davon.

James wand sich um. Er ignorierte das Gemurmel, dass sein wieder eintreten verursachte.

„Amelia, könnte ich eine Sekunde mit ihnen reden." Sie kam zu ihm, so dass er einen Schweigezauber über sie beide legen konnte.

„Das Ministerium wird angegriffen, einer der Ordensspione hat uns das mitgeteilt. Wir haben vielleicht zwanzig Minuten. Sie müssen den Prozess abbrechen und die Malfoys sofort wieder nach Askaban zurückbringen lassen."

„Sind sie sicher, dass diese Informationen glaubwürdig sind?"

„Ja."

Das reichte ihr. James hob den Schweigezauber auf. „Die Verhandlung muss an dieser Stelle unverzüglich unterbrochen werden. Jetzt keine Fragen dazu. Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy werden unverzüglich zurück nach Askaban gebracht."

Die vier Auroren warfen James einen fragenden Blick zu. Er nickte. Er konnte sehen dass Lucy vom Zeugenstuhl aufgestanden war und mit fragendem Gesicht auf ihn zu kam. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich aus Sirius, Lily, Harry und Malfoy gebildet hatte.

„James was geht hier vor?" fragte Lily.

„Das Ministerium wird angegriffen, jetzt," er sprach leise,

„Lily sorg dafür dass Lucy und Malfoy sicher hier raus kommen. Sofort."

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Lily war offenkundig verwirrt.

„Vertrau mir, pass auf dich auf."

Sie nickte und ging. Dann wandte sich James an Sirius und Harry, „Ich wollte nicht, dass Malfoy das hört, erklärte er, „okay. Sirius, wie gut kennst du die Mysteriumsabteilung?"

„Ich weiß wo der Eingang ist."

„Gut, du musst mit Harry da rein gehen. Lasst euch in die Halle der Prophezeiungen führen, dort muss die Prophezeiung sein. Harry, du nimmst sie raus und nimmst sie mit, zurück nach Hogwarts. Sirius, sorg dafür, dass er sicher hier raus kommt."

„Klar, was tust du?"

„Ich kümmere mich darum dass die Verteidigung hält, es kann sein, dass der Angriff in den nächsten paar Minuten beginnt. Also beeilt euch."

„Komm mit," sagte Sirius zu Harry.

James folgte den Beiden aus dem Gerichtssaal, und die Treppe hinauf, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

* * *

Harry folgte Sirius. Sie liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von James. Den Gang weiter hinunter, weg von den Fahrstühlen.

„Hier geht es zur Mysteriumsabteilung?" fragte Harry.

„Ja. Ich war selbst noch nie dort drin."

„Wie finden wir diese Halle der Prophezeiungen?" fragte Harry.

„Tagsüber sind immer welche von den Unsäglichen da drin und da du ein Anrecht auf die Prophezeiung hast, müssen sie dir den Weg zeigen. Ich hoffe nur, sie halten sich nicht zu lange mit Perönlichkeits-Cheks auf."

Sie erreichten jetzt die Tür ganz am Ende des Gangs. Sie ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Der Raum, den sie betraten war Kreisrund und mehrere Türen führten wieder hinaus. Sirius hatte recht gehabt, es war tatsächlich einer der Unsäglichen darin.

„Was führt sie hier her?" fragte der Zauberer misstrauisch.

„Harry Potter würde gerne seine Prophezeiung entnehmen," antwortete Sirius.

Der Unsägliche musterte Harry eindringlich.

„Ich brauche einen tropfen Blut, zur Prüfung seiner Identität;" sagte der Zauberer.

In sekundenschnelle hielt er eine Phiole und einen silbernen Dolch in der Hand. Harry streckte ihm einen Arm entgegen. Der Zauberer piekste ihn in den Finger. Es quollen nur ein paar Tropfen Blut hervor, die in die Phiole tropften. Dann verschloss der Beamte die Wunde wieder und sprach einen Zauber über das Blut in der Phiole. Der Zauber erzeugte eine Art Hologramm, _Harry James Potter; geboren 31.07.1980_.

„Scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Mr. Potter, ich führe sie nun in die Halle der Prophezeiungen. Mr. Black darf uns nur begleiten, wenn sie dies ausdrücklich wünschen."

„Er soll mitkommen," sagte Harry schnell.

Der Zauberer führte Sirius und Harry durch eine der vielen Türen.

„Könnten wir uns ein wenig beeilen?" fragte Sirius.

„Weshalb haben sie es so eilig?" fragte der Unsägliche leicht verärgert.

Sirius antwortete nicht, doch Harry merkte, wie angespannt sein Pate war. Sie gingen durch einen Raum, der voller glitzernder Uhren war, doch Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit sich umzusehen.

„Kennst du den Inhalt?" fragte er an Sirius gewandt.

„Ja, deine Eltern haben mir vor einer Ewigkeit davon erzählt."

„Warum weiß alle Welt davon, abgesehen von mir?"

„Du warst zu jung."

„Der Meinung waren meine Eltern auch vor zwei Monaten noch."

„Ich bin sicher, James würde dich das Ding nicht hier raus holen lassen, wenn die Situation nicht so scheiße wäre."

„Ja, die Befürchtung habe ich auch," murmelte Harry leicht verstimmt.

Sie kamen jetzt durch eine Tür, in das, was die Halle der Prophezeiungen sein musste. Es gab Hunderte Regale, voller verstaubter Glaskugeln.

Der Unsägliche führte sie mit sicheren Schritten zwischen zwei der Regale.

„Hier ist es," sagte er schließlich und deutete auf eine der Kugeln. Ein kleines Schild war darunter angebracht. Darauf stand ein Datum von 1980 und:

_S.P.T. an A.P.W.B.D._

_Dunkler Lord_

_und (?) Harry Potter_

„Warum steht hinter meinem Namen ein Fragezeichen?" fragte Harry.

„Als die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde, dachte man, sie könnte noch jemand anderen betreffen. Aber als Lord Voldemort sie angegriffen hat, als sie noch ein Kind waren, glaubte man, dass nur sie gemeint sein können."

„Nimm sie raus," sagte Sirius.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und schloss sie um die kleine Glaskugel. Dann ließ er die Prophezeiung in seine Umhangtasche gleiten.

„Das war's," sagte Sirius, „verschwinden wir von hier."

* * *

„Ich bring euch zu den Kaminen und ihr floht zurück nach Hogwarts," sagte Lily während sie Lucy und Draco von den Gerichtssälen wegführte.

Sie fragte sich, was genau James plante, hatte allerdings zumindest eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Es dauerte ein wenig bis der Fahrstuhl eintraf und die ganze Zeit blickte Lily nervös umher.

Es war etwas ganz anderes auf einen bevorstehenden Angriff zu warten, wenn man die eigene Tochter schützen musste. Sie hoffte bloß, dass sie es schaffen würde, Lucy und Draco rechtzeitig hier heraus zu bringen und dass James dafür sorgte, dass Harry in Sicherheit war.

Warum gab es in diesem Ministerium eigentlich keine Treppen? Um sie herum standen noch andere Leute, die zuvor bei der Verhandlung gewesen waren. Lily war froh, als endlich einer der Fahrstühle ankam, auch wenn sie sich mit mehreren anderen Leuten hinein quetschen mussten.

„Weshalb ist Harry nicht mitgekommen?" fragte Lucy.

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau dein Vater wieder vor hat, aber ich wette es ist nicht ungefährlich." Sie presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen, „nichts was dein Vater tut ist wirklich ungefährlich."

Lily war froh als sie endlich das Atrium erreichten. Sie blickte sich um, wie geplant waren einige Auroren in kleinen Gruppen im Atrium verteilt. Gut so, wenn die Todesser meinten, sie könnten das Ministerium einfach so einnehmen, dann hatten sie sich geirrt.

Sie waren auf halbem Weg zu den Kaminen als das Chaos losbrach. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Todesser die Appariersperre gebrochen hatten, doch sie mussten es getan haben, denn es waren unzählige.

„Verdammte Scheiße," murmelte sie. „Passt auf Flüche auf," wies sie Lucy und Draco an.

Beide nickten. Todesser griffen jetzt Lily direkt an.

„Verschwindet von hier!" schrie sie Lucy und Draco an, während sie Flüche blockte. Sie verfluchte im stillen ihre Aurorenrobe, die Todesser natürlich wie ein Magnet anzog, hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass sie selbst ja auch nicht gerade unbekannt war. Lucy schien wie erstarrt.

„Komm schon Potter," das war Draco, er packte Lucys Arm und zog sie mit sich, während Lily das Feuer zweier Todesser erwiderte.

Sie schockte den einen Todesser und belegte den anderen mit einem Petrificus Totalus. Dann folgte sie den beiden Teenagern.

„Sagt Albus was hier los ist und das er Verstärkung schicken soll," sagte Lily.

Sie erreichten die Kamine.

„Floh Pulver," murmelte Lily, sie griff nach einer Steinvase. Und wollte sie Lucy geben.

„Vorsicht!" brüllte Draco.

Sie wirbelte herum.

Neben ihr zerbrach der Kaminsims unter dem Aufprall eines Todesfluchs. Draco hatte sich auf Lucy geworfen, beide waren gestürzt und Lucy starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Draco stand auf, er streckte Lucy seine Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie sagte nichts, ihre Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen.

„Nimm das Flohpulver Lucy," Lily merkte, dass ihre eigenen Stimme zitterte, es wurde Zeit, dass die Beiden hier rauskamen. Kämpfen war schon schwer genug wenn man nur auf sich selbst achten musste.

Lucy warf das Flohpuder ins Feuer. Mit den Worten Hogwarts, Schulleiterbüro verschwand sie.

„Jetzt du."

Draco packte ebenfalls etwas von dem Floh Pulver und warf es in den Kamin.

„Danke Draco, du hast ihr gerade das Leben gerettet."

Er erwiderte nichts, ehe er im Wirbel der grünen Flammen verschwand.

* * *

Als das Chaos im Atrium losbrach, war James gerade auf dem Weg zu Fudges Büro. Er brauchte gar nicht bis dorthin gehen. Frank und einige weitere Auroren kamen ihnen entgegen.

„Er ist weg, seine Sekretärin sagt, seine Frau hätte ihn nach Hause gerufen, irgend etwas furchtbar Dringendes."

„Verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte James.

Das musste irgendeine List Voldemorts sein, aber wie sollte er Fudges Familie in seine Gewalt gebracht haben. Ein Patronus rauschte den Gang entlang.

„Im Atrium wird schon gekämpft," verkündete er mit Charlies Stimme.

„Verdammter Mist!"

„Ich habe alle Auroren alarmiert, auch die, die nicht im Dienst sind."

„Gut, lasst uns da runter gehen und kämpfen," sagte James grimmig.

Er hoffte, dass Lily Draco und Lucy schon hier raus geschafft hatte und dass Sirius und Harry es ebenfalls unbeschadet schaffen würden. Wie viel Zeit hatten sie bereits gehabt? Zehn Minuten höchstens, sie waren ganz sicher noch nicht draußen. Kurz überlegte er, ihnen zu folgen, beschloss aber, dass es wichtiger war, den Kämpfern im Atrium beizustehen. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Zauberstab, als er zusammen mit Frank und den anderen Auroren in den Fahrstuhl stieg.

„Sind die Kinder schon raus?" fragte Frank.

„Ich hoffe, dass Lucy und Malfoy weg sind."

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Frank.

„Er ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung, zusammen mit Sirius."

„Jetzt?" fragte Frank.

„Ja."

Frank nickte, er konnte sich denken warum. Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten auf und die Auroren versuchten erst einmal die Lage zu überblicken. Die meisten verteidigten sich einfach wild, da nicht nur kampferfahrene Auroren beteiligt waren.

„Zweier Teams," ordnete James an, „sorgt dafür dass sie nicht zu den Fahrstühlen kommen."

Er wollte vermeiden, dass sich die Kämpfe weiter ausdehnten, wenn es gelingen würde, die Kämpfe auf das Atrium zu beschränken, dann war die Chance, die Todesser zu bezwingen viel größer.

Gemeinsam mit einem der jüngeren Auroren aus der Gruppe, Dan, begann James die Todesser zu attackieren, die sich den Fahrstühlen näherten. Er sah, dass Frank mit seinem Partner vor allem den eher unerfahrenen Ministeriumsangestellten half. Gut so, dachte James.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigenen Gegner. Zusammen mit Dan griff er drei Todesser an, die soeben zwei Beamte getötet hatten. James eröffnete das Duell mit einem Schockzauber, den der mittlere Todesser blockte. Dan setzte mit einem Petrificus Totalus nach, der ebenfalls geblockt wurde, während James seinerseits einen Schild um sie Beide hochzog, der sie vor einer kleinen Salve Schockzauber schützte.

Der Schild bewog die Todesser offensichtlich, von den harmlosen Zaubern Abstand zu nehmen und gleich darauf musste James einem Todesfluch ausweichen. James hasste es, zu töten, auch wenn er es oft getan hatte. Aber auch in diesem Duell sah er keine anderen Möglichkeiten.

Die Todesser wirkten leicht überrascht, als James das Feuer ebenfalls mit einem Todesfluch erwiderte. Kein Wunder, Auroren griffen bei weitem nicht so oft zu solchen Mitteln wie Todesser. Der rechte Todesser, der überrascht zur Seite gesprungen war, übersah einen weiteren Schocker von Dan und fiel zu Boden. Kurz darauf hatten James und Dan auch die beiden anderen Todesser ausgeschaltet.

„Die da," sagte James, auf zwei Todesser deutend, die soeben einen Auroren niedergestreckt hatten.

Ein neues Duell begann.

* * *

AN: Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen, die Spannung noch mal deutlich zu heben. Wisst ihr worauf das ganze hinausläuft? Ich schon ;-) spendet mir doch noch ein paar Reviews, okay, das würde mich echt freuen, in letzter Zeit waren das nämlich echt wenige. Obwohl ich mich bei denen, die schreiben natürlich besonders bedanken möchte.

Bis zum nächsten (und letzten) Kapitel.

Bye Sanny


	79. Kampf um das Ministerium

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung. Mir gehören nur Jane Baker, Nicole Smith, Sarah Smith bzw. Black, Sophie Evans, Lucy Potter, Samantha Lestrange, Debbie Grant und Josh Black sowie einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere

* * *

Im Schatten des Krieges

Kapitel 78

Kampf um das Ministerium

* * *

„Das Ministerium wird angegriffen," keuchte Lucy, kaum dass sie aus Dumbledores Kamin gestolpert kam.

„Ich weiß, ich habe bereits Verstärkung alarmiert und werde gleich ebenfalls versuchen zu helfen," erwiderte er.

„Okay," nickte Lucy. In diesem Moment folgte auch Draco aus dem Kamin.

„Harry kommt noch nicht," sagte Lucy, „ich weiß nicht was genau Dad vor hat, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, hat er Harry nicht mit uns zurück geschickt."

Dumbledore verzog besorgt das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

„Lass uns gehen," meinte Malfoy.

Sie nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und zu dem Phönix, auf der goldenen Stange ging. Sie folgte Malfoy aus dem Büro, in Gedanken immer noch im Ministerium. Sie hatte Angst, ihre ganze Familie war dort.

„Gehst du in den Unterricht?" fragte Malfoy.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Unterricht war das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich..." begann Malfoy sprach jedoch nicht weiter, sondern ging schweigend neben ihr her.

„Warum hast du mich gerade gerettet?" fragte Lucy, „damit ich in deiner Schuld stehe?."

Einen Moment lang sah er sie ungläubig an, ehe er ein bitteres Lachen ausstieß.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich etwas tun kann, wodurch du in meiner Schuld stehst."

Sie erwiderte nichts.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden," sagte Draco, „ich hatte bis jetzt keine Chance..."

„Weil ich nicht mit dir reden wollte," unterbrach Lucy ihn.

„Ich weiß und ich hab's eigentlich auch nicht besser verdient, aber ich bitte dich einfach nur, anzuhören was ich dir sagen will."

„Was soll das," fuhr Lucy ihn an, „jetzt spielst du mir auf einmal wieder diesen Typen vor, auf den ich schon vor drei Monaten reingefallen bin, oder wie? Vergiss es Malfoy diese Nummer zieht nicht zwei Mal."

„Verdammt Lucy, nur fünf Minuten, bitte!" flehte er.

„Was willst du denn sagen? Das es dir Leid tut? Dass du ein besserer Mensch geworden bist? Und ich soll dir das glauben und dir um den Hals fallen und alles was du getan hast vergessen, oder wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, das naive Mädchen von vor drei Monaten gibt es nicht mehr, weil du es getötet hast."

Sie wirbelte herum und lief los.

„Verdammt jetzt warte," rief Draco.

Sie stoppte nicht sondern lief weiter. Dummerweise war er größer und schneller als sie und brauchte nicht besonders lange um sie einzuholen. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Lass mich los!"

Mit der freien Hand holte sie aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Sein Griff lockerte sich, doch er gab sie nicht vollkommen frei.

„Lass mich los!" wiederholte sie, „deinetwegen bin ich durch die Hölle gegangen, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich das einfach so vergesse."

„Das verlange ich gar nicht. Auch nicht das du mir verzeihst. Ich will nur, dass du mir fünf Minuten zuhörst."

Er ließ sie immer noch nicht los und auch ihre Versuche sich los zu reißen waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Sie spürte das vertraute Brennen in den Augen, das die dummen verräterischen Tränen ankündigte. Die Tränen, die zeigten, wie schwach sie eigentlich war.

Sie sah zu Malfoy hoch, „na los, du bist stärker als ich, zwing mich doch dir zu zuhören. Sollte ja kein Problem für dich sein."

Ihre Stimme brach und die ersten Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Endlich ließ er sie los.

„Ich will dich nicht zu irgendwas zwingen."

„Dann las mich in Ruhe." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er.

„Was?" fragte sie, es war vollkommen widersprüchlich dies zu fragen, hatte sie nicht eben noch gewollt, dass er sie einfach nur in Ruhe ließ?

„Alles, dass ich dir vorgespielt habe, ich wäre jemand anderes. Das ich dich entführt habe. Dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um dich wieder da raus zu holen. Dass ich dich gezwungen habe dir meine Entschuldigung anzuhören..."

„Ich hab's mit freiwillig angehört," erwiderte sie.

Und dann ging sie. Die Tränen liefen immer noch über ihr Gesicht, aber sie war froh, sich die Entschuldigung angehört zu haben.

* * *

Sirius und Harry folgten erneut dem Unsäglichen, der sie zwischen den Regalreihen hindurch zurück in den Hauptgang führte. Sie waren noch nicht an der Tür, die zurück in den Raum mit den Uhren führte, als diese aufschwang. Sowohl Harry als auch der Unsägliche blieben wie erstarrt stehen, während Sirius seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Sieh an, sieh an," sagte Voldemort mit falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme. „Da hatte wohl jemand die gleiche Idee wie ich, nicht wahr. Da hätte ich mir die Mühe selber zu kommen ja sparen können."

„Geh zwischen die Regale Harry," sagte Sirius mit gepresster Stimme.

„Bleib wo du bist, Harry," befahl Voldemort.

Sein Zauberstab zuckte zu dem Unsäglichen, der immer noch wie erstarrt an der selben Stelle stand. Ein grüner Lichtblitz zuckte aus dem Zauberstab hervor und der Unsägliche fiel tot zu Boden.

„Geh Harry," zischte Sirius.

Voldemorts Zauberstab wanderte zu Sirius.

„Ich denke er bleibt," sagte Voldemort, ein triumphierendes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Oder willst du, dass ich Mr. Black umbringe? Wohl kaum."

„Harry, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal," sagte Sirius.

Voldemort lachte.

Hass loderte in Harry auf, als er daran dachte, wie Voldemort Lucy gefoltert hatte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Zauberstab in der Umhangtasche. Es war dumm und grenzte an Selbstmord, doch Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie

„Expeliarmus!"

Voldemort blockte den Zauber und ein wütendes Geräusch drang aus seinem Mund. Ein grüner Todesfluch schoss auf Harry zu. Er sprang zur Seite und der Fluch zerschlug eines der Regale.

Sirius schoss von der anderen Seite seinerseits einen Todesfluch auf Voldemort, der elegant auswich. Harry duckte sich als Voldemort einen undefinierbaren Fluch auf ihn schoss. Er selbst rief

„Stupor."

Der Zauber schien Voldemort nicht besonders zu beeindrucken. Er schenkte nun Sirius wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit, der nicht aufhörte Voldemort mit Todesflüchen zu attackieren. Er traf Sirius mit einem Cruciatusfluch. Sirius wurde zu Boden geworfen, Harry konnte sehen, dass Sirius Hand sich um den Zauberstab zusammenkrampfte.

„Gib mir die Prophezeiung Harry," sagte Voldemort, „dann kann all das hier ein Ende haben."

Harry entging die Zweideutigkeit dieser Worte nicht. Er schickte einige Schocker in Voldemorts Richtung. Der ließ von Sirius ab, als er die Flüche blockte.

„Accio Prophezeiung," sagte Voldemort.

„Protego," schrie Harry.

Die Prophezeiung blieb wo sie war in seiner Umhangtasche. Sirius, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, beschoss Voldemort jetzt erneut mit Todesflüchen.

„Lauf," schrie er Harry zu.

Ausnahmsweise tat Harry das was ihm gesagt wurde und lief zu der Tür. Er riss sie auf und lief in den dahinterliegenden Raum mit den Uhren. Sirius folgte ihm rückwärts laufend und dabei immer noch Voldemort attackierend.

„Renn weiter," schrie er Harry an, als er die Tür durchquerte.

Harry gehorchte, während Voldemort Sirius folgte. Mit einem heftigen Stoßfluch, den Sirius zu spät bemerkte, fegte Voldemort ihn zur Seite.

„Gib mir die Prophezeiung Harry," sagte Voldemort zum wiederholten Male.

„Nein!" Er war stehen geblieben.

Wo war Sirius, er konnte ihn nicht sehen.

Voldemorts Zauberstab wies genau auf sein Herz.

„Accio Prophezeiung!" hörte er Sirius Stimme.

Die Glaskugel flog aus seiner Tasche in Sirius ausgestreckte Hand. Voldemort wirbelte herum.

„Accio Prophezeiung!"

Die Prophezeiung flog aus Sirius Hand.

„Reductio!" schrie Harry.

Der Zauber traf, die kleine Glaskugel zerbarst und eine kleine perlweiße Gestalt stieg daraus empor und begann zu sprechen:

„_Der eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord_...."

„Silencio!" rief Sirius auf die kleine Gestalt deutend.

Der Zauber wirkte, Harry konnte sehen, dass die kleine Gestalt weiter sprach, doch kein Wort war zu hören.

„Finite..." begann Voldemort.

„Expeliarmus!" rief Harry.

Voldemort blockte, doch er konnte den Finite Incantatem nicht zuende sprechen und jetzt verpuffte die kleine weiße Gestalt.

„Komm schon Harry!"

Sirius rannte weiter in Richtung der Ausgangstür, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Voldemort.

„Avada Kedavra!" schrie dieser.

Sirius stieß Harry hart zur Seite, der Fluch zerschlug eine Standuhr. Im Rennen stieß Sirius eine weitere Standuhr um, die in Voldemorts Richtung kippte. Er riss Harry, der gestürzt war wieder auf die Beine und zerrte ihn mit zur Ausgangstür. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, dass die Standuhr Voldemort zu Boden riss. Sie kamen wieder in den kreisrunden Raum, dessen Wände rotierten, als die Tür hinter ihnen zu fiel.

„Wo ist der beschissenen Ausgang!" brüllte Sirius, als die Wände aufhörten sich zu drehen.

Eine Tür flog auf. Harry und Sirius sprinteten hinaus, als Harry die Tür zuschlug, konnte er sehen, dass Voldemort nun ebenfalls in den runden Raum getreten war.

„Renn weiter!" rief Sirius und Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

„Warum gibt es in diesem scheiß Ministerium eigentlich nur Fahrstühle!" brüllte Sirius, während er wie verrückt auf mehrere Knöpfe hämmerte.

Hinter sich hörten sie Voldemorts Schritte. Endlich glitt eines der Gitter auf und beide stürzten in den Fahrstuhl.

Harry hämmerte auf den Atriums Knopf und der Aufzug fuhr. Beide hörten Voldemorts wütendes Brüllen.

„Das war knapp," keuchte Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es vorbei ist," erwiderte Sirius, „ich wette weiter oben wimmelt es von Todessern, diese Aktion plant Voldemort schon seit Monaten."

Er sah Harry eindringlich an, „Wenn wir im Atrium sind, dann ist dein einziges Ziel der Kamin. Egal was passiert, ob ich sterbe oder so was, du gehst zu diesem Kamin und flohst nach Hogwarts, verstanden. Keine dummen Heldentaten. Auch wenn deine Eltern da sind, oder sonst wer den du kennst, klar?"

Harry nickte wiederwillig.

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben."

Der Fahrstuhl stoppte und die Gitter öffneten sich.

„Verfluchte Scheiße," murmelte Sirius.

Harry fragte sich verschwommen, ob Sirius im Kampf immer so viel fluchte. Im Atrium tobte etwas, das man schon fast als Schlacht bezeichnen konnte.

„Okay, komm, Voldemort wird sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen," sagte Sirius.

„Sirius, da ist Dumbledore," sagte Harry.

„Na wenigstens eine gute Nachricht," erwiderte Sirius.

Dumbledore besiegte soeben einen Todesser, in dem er seinen Zauberstab elegant schwang. Dann kam er auf Harry und Sirius zu, die gerade dabei waren, sich einen Weg zu den Kaminen frei zu kämpfen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Flohnetzwerk die beste Transportmöglichkeit ist," sagte er, mit einer Stimme die seltsamerweise immer noch ruhig klang.

„Harry, würdest du bitte nach Fawkes Schwanzfedern greifen."

Wie gerufen schwebte der Phönix vor Harry in der Luft und er kam ohne Zögern der Bitte des Schulleiters nach. Von seinen Fingern breitete sich eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper aus. Er schloss instinktiv die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stand er in Dumbledores Büro.

Er ließ Fawkes Federn los und mit einer Stichflamme verschwand er Phönix wieder. Jetzt, wo er in Sicherheit war, hatte er Zeit über das was gerade geschehen war nachzudenken. Er fragte sich, was es bedeutete, dass die Prophezeiung zerstört war.

Er schwor sich, dass er die Wahrheit über den Inhalt jetzt aus seinen Eltern herauskriegen würde. Egal was sie über den Zeitpunkt oder seinen Schutz sagten, er hatte ein verdammtes Recht auf die Wahrheit. Harry rief sich den Beginn der Prophezeiung in Erinnerung, während er langsam die Wendeltreppe hinunter ging.

_Der eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord..._ den dunklen Lord was? _Aber ich kann jenen schützen der eines Tages die Macht dazu haben wird_. Welche Macht? Was hatte Voldemort damals zu Dumbledore gesagt? _Du kannst mich nicht besiegen alter Narr. _

Harry blieb wie erstarrt auf der Treppe stehen. War es das? Ging es um die Macht Voldemort zu besiegen? Aber es konnte nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet er diese Person war. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Er war 15, wie sollte er Voldemort besiegen? Aber gleichzeitig würde es so viel erklären, die Mühe, die Voldemort sich machte um ihn zu töten.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass Voldemort bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gewusst hatte wer er war. Konnte das tatsächlich die Lösung sein? Eine Mischung aus Triumph und Angst stieg in ihm auf. Triumph, weil er von alleine auf die Lösung gekommen war und Angst, weil ihm diese Lösung so unsagbar schrecklich vorkam. Die Prophezeiung war älter als er selbst, konnte tatsächlich schon vor seiner Geburt festgelegt worden sein, dass er Voldemort töten musste? Aber was war, wenn er es nicht konnte?

Er dachte an die Aufschrift auf der Prophezeiung, was hatten die Buchstaben bedeutet? Er vermutete das es Initialen waren. Falls er damit richtig lag, dann stand die zweite Buchstabenfolge für Dumbledore, es konnte einfach keinen anderen Menschen mit einem so furchtbar langen Namen geben.

Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie Dumbledore im Zusammenhang mit der Prophezeiung stand, aber es würde erklären, weshalb er Voldemort gegenüber diese Andeutung gemacht hatte. Er wusste nicht, für wen die ersten Initialen stehen könnten. Doch er erinnerte sich, dass vor seinem Namen ein Fragezeichen gewesen war. Vielleicht stand noch gar nicht fest, dass es um ihn ging. Er wüsste gerne wie die Prophezeiung weiter ging, doch es schien so, als gäbe es genug Menschen, die den Inhalt kannten, irgendeiner von ihnen würde ihm schon sagen, wie die vollständige Prophezeiung lautete.

* * *

Voldemorts Erscheinen im Atrium trug aus Sirius Sicht der Dinge nicht gerade zu einer allgemeinen Verbesserung der Situation bei. Er konnte panische Schreie hören und wer konnte den Menschen ihre Angst schon verdenken. Er dankte Merlin, dass Harry nur Sekunden zuvor von Fawkes zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war.

Der Angriff eines Todessers lenkte Sirius von Voldemorts Erscheinung ab und er konzentrierte sich auf das Duell. Gut dass ich schon warm bin, dachte er, während er sich zu Boden warf um einem Todesfluch zu entgehen. Noch während er wieder aufsprang schoss er mehrere Schockzauber in Richtung des Todessers.

Ein nicht besonders gut gezielter Reductio-Fluch seinerseits zerfetzte den Arm seines Gegners. Dieser stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, ließ jedoch zu Sirius missfallen seinen Zauberstab nicht los. Stattdessen hob er unter deutlichen Schmerzen den Arm.

„Expeliarmus!" rief Sirius.

Der Todesser reagierte nicht schnell genug, der Zauberstab wurde ihm weggerissen und landete in Sirius erhobener linker Hand.

Er schockte den Todesser und belegte ihn mit einem Anti-Disapparierzauber. Er sah sich um, zu seinem Schreck sah er, das sich Moody und Amelia Bones ein heftiges Duell mit Voldemort persönlich lieferten.

Nun, immerhin lenkten seine beiden ehemaligen Chefs Voldemort zur genüge ab. Es sah ziemlich düster aus, stellte Sirius fest. Die Todesser waren bei weitem in der Überzahl. Er sah, das James sich ein paar Meter entfernt mit nicht weniger als vier Todessern duellierte.

Er sprintete los, noch im laufen Zauber losschickend. Es brauchte keine Worte zwischen den Beiden, sie waren ein viel zu gut eingespieltes Team, als dass sie sich untereinander abstimmen müssten. James übernahm es, sie Beide zu schützen, während Sirius angriff. Sie erledigten zwei der Todesser, ehe die anderen Beiden flohen, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, die nächsten Opfer zu werden.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte James.

„Hogwarts."

„Und die Prophezeiung?"

„Zerstört, war notwendig, sonst hätte Voldemort sie bekommen. Ich erklär dir die Geschichte später."

James nickte.

„Wir sind zu wenige," rief jemand hinter ihnen.

Es war Bill, dessen Nase blutete und dessen Arm merkwürdig geknickt war.

„Ja," sagte James grimmig, „wir haben keine Chance."

„Willst du einen Rückzug anordnen?" fragte Sirius.

„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein."

James schoss einen Todesfluch an Bill vorbei und streckte damit einen Todesser nieder.

„Was auch immer du tust, tu es schnell," sagte Bill.

James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und murmelte, „Sonorus."

„Rückzug," erklang seine Stimme, laut und für alle hörbar, „es sind zu viele."

Sie alle konnten die Todesser triumphieren hören. Sirius disapparierte direkt nach Godrics Hollow. James erschien nur Sekunden später, ebenso wie Lily.

„Ich glaub mein Arm ist gebrochen," verkündete sie, kaum dass sie im Wohnzimmer stand.

„Lass mal sehn," bat James. „Dich lass ich da garantiert nicht dran."

Es ploppte erneut und Jane erschien. Sie wirkte unverletzt.

„Lass mich deinen Arm sehen, Lily," sagte sie, während Lily ihren Umhang auszog.

Ein Diagnosezauber bestätigte Lilys Vermutung. Der Arm war tatsächlich gebrochen. Doch Jane hatte ihn in sekundenschnelle wieder geheilt.

„Was passiert jetzt?" fragte Jane.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube das die Todesser Fudge haben," erwiderte James.

„Was, aber er sollte doch evakuiert werden!" rief Sirius aufgebracht.

„Er war nicht mehr da, seine Sekretärin sagte, er wäre wegen einem dringenden Notfall nach Hause gerufen worden."

„Du glaubst sie haben ihn in eine Falle gelockt?" fragte Lily.

„Sieht ganz so aus," sagte James bitter.

„Verfluchter Mist, sie können ihn zwingen alles mögliche zu tun, sein Amt zu übergeben oder solche Sachen."

„Ja," sagte Lily, „sieht ganz so aus als hätte Voldemort sein Ziel erreicht."

* * *

Samantha war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Voldemort ausgerechnet sie bat, ihn zu begleiten. War aber logischer Weise klug genug nicht nach zu fragen. In Fudges Haus war eine Gruppe von sieben Todessern versammelt, die Fudges komplette Familie bewachte.

Fudge selbst, seine Frau und zwei Töchter. Die Familie schien noch mehr in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen, als Voldemort das Wohnzimmer betrat. Fudges kleine Tochter stieß ein ängstliches quietschen aus.

„Ausgezeichnet," sagte Voldemort und blickte kalt auf die verängstigte Familie herab.

„Minister, ich würde sie bitten mich zu begleiten, ich plane einen kleinen Abstecher in ihr Büro."

„Warum?" fragte Fudge mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich plane ihren Amtsabtritt," erwiderte Voldemort kalt.

Fudge zuckte zusammen.

„Keine Sorge, das beinhaltet nicht ihren Tod, nicht zwangsläufig."

Fudge stand auf.

„Ich brauche zum apparieren meinen Zauberstab," wagte er zu sagen.

„Wer redet denn von apparieren?" fragte Voldemort.

„Samantha, wärst du so freundlich uns einen Portschlüssel zu beschwören."

„Natürlich mein Lord," erwiderte sie und griff nach einer Blumenvase, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Das kurze Aufglühen zeigte, dass sie den Zauber korrekt ausgeführt hatte. Sie reichte Voldemort die Vase.

„Außerdem wäre ich erfreut, wenn die kleine Cecilie uns begleiten würde, Samantha" fügte Voldemort hinzu.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Fudges Frau den Arm fester um eines der beiden Mädchen schlang.

Sam schätzte, dass das Kind etwa acht sein müsste.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs," sagte Voldemort spöttisch, „falls ihr Mann sich zu benehmen weiß, kriegen sie Beide in einer Stunde unbeschadet zurück. Falls nicht kann ich ihre Tochter hier genau so schnell töten lassen wie im Ministerium."

Die Frau schluchzte auf. Sam griff nach der Hand des kleinen Mädchens und führte sie zu der Stelle an der Voldemort stand.

„Du begleitest uns Samantha," sagte Voldemort.

Sie nickte und berührte so wie Fudge es bereits tat die Vase. Mit der anderen Hand drückte sie die Hand des Mädchens ebenfalls dagegen. Sie spürte das Reißen hinter dem Nabel und wurde in den Sog des Portschlüssels gezogen. Als sie in Fudges Büro landeten hielt Sam das Mädchen fest, so dass sie nicht hinfiel. Fudge geriet ins Straucheln, konnte sich aber auf den Beinen halten.

„Nun Minister," der Spott in Voldemorts Stimme war unüberhörbar, „ich bin sicher, sie kennen Rodolphus Lestrange hier."

Sam hatte ihren Vater bislang nicht bemerkt, doch nun lächelte er ihr zu. Sie zwang sich das Lächeln zu erwidern, während sie immer noch das Mädchen fest hielt.

„Nun Minister, sie wissen wie sie ihr Amt an eine andere Person übertragen und den Sonderzustand erklären, nehme ich an."

Fudge nickte, während er sich umwand und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

„An wen soll ich alles übertragen?" fragte Fudge.

„An Rodolphus hier, natürlich," sagte Voldemort.

Er lächelte siegessicher.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Fudge alle nötigen Dokumente ausgefüllt hatte.

„Sie müssen hier unterschreiben," sagte Fudge zu ihrem Vater.

Dieser beugte sich über die Papiere und kontrollierte ob alles ordnungsgemäß ausgefüllt war, dann setzte er selbst seine Unterschrift darunter.

Voldemort bedeutete Sam Fudges Tochter loszulassen, die gleich darauf zu ihrem Vater rannte.

„Nun," sagte Voldemort triumphierend, „ich denke es ist an der Zeit England nach unseren Vorstellungen zu formen."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

AN: So, das war das letzte Kapitel von Im Schatten des Krieges. Aber keine Sorge, es geht noch weiter. Ich hoffe euch hat das letzte Kapitel gefallen, auch wenn es wohl nicht ganz so ist, wie ihr euch vielleicht erhofft hattet.

Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch bei der Fortsetzung treu, die in ca. 3 Wochen on gehen wird, „Die Rebellion des Phönixorden" ist der Titel, allerdings kann es sein, dass ich den noch ein bisschen variieren werde.

Und natürlich möchte ich mich auch noch bedanken, zuerst mal bei meiner Betaleserin, die bei meinen ganzen Fehlern zum Glück noch keinen Herzstillstand erlitten hat und mich auch bei sachlich falschen Details korrigiert hat.

Und last but not least, möchte ich euch allen natürlich danken, die diese Geschichte bis hier hin mitgelesen haben. Insbesondere allen, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben, Reviews sind einfach die beste Motivation für jeden Autor.

Vielen Dank und bis zur Fortsetzung.

Bye Sanny


End file.
